Blackmail
by Dani Masen
Summary: O que você faria se a principal causa de todos seus traumas passados simplesmente voltasse à sua vida como seu funcionário?
1. Chapter 1 Egocentric Little Bastard

Capítulo I – Egocentric Little Bastard

_Edward POV_

_Para ouvir: The White Stripes – 7 Nation Army_

Sete e vinte e oito da manhã. Puta que pariu. Odiava ter que acordar a essa hora. O despertador do meu celular tocava desesperadamente enquanto eu ainda sentia dor nos músculos e tentava me concentrar nas recordações sórdidas da minha noite anterior. Tinha saído para beber com Emmett, meu colega de quarto, e voltei para casa com uma morena exuberante. Ah, como eu adorava morenas. Que noite perfeita.

Aqueles quadris faziam mágica! A mulher era insaciável; exatamente como eu gostava. Mantê-la de quatro na minha frente, gritando meu nome tinha conseguido me deixar duro a noite inteira, e só de lembrar me sentia enrijecer novamente. Ela não estava ao meu lado porque na madrugada resolveu ir embora. Mais um ponto pra ela. Não pegou meu telefone, não pediu dinheiro pra táxi. Simplesmente abriu a porta e saiu. Porque todas as mulheres não eram assim?

Levantei enrolando o lençol na minha cintura e me arrastei até o banheiro. Morar com colega de quarto tinha dessas desvantagens. Não gostaria de encontrar Emmett no meio do corredor, e ele me visse nu e duro, pensando na gata que tinha acabado de passar pela minha cama. Para minha sorte ele havia saído bem cedo para correr. Emmett tinha essas loucuras.

Somos amigos desde a época do colégio. Jogávamos juntos no mesmo time de Futebol Americano, torcemos pelos Atlanta Falcons e nossas famílias sempre foram muito amigas. Viemos para a mesma faculdade onde ele faz Economia e eu faço Direito. Sim. Edward Cullen aspirante a advogado. Até eu demorei a me acostumar com essa idéia. Mas - por mais que todos duvidassem - era realmente o que eu queria pra mim.

Me joguei no chuveiro sem pensar duas vezes. _Gelado_. Porra. Esqueci que ainda não consertamos o aquecedor. Mas foi bom pra acordar e tirar todos os resquícios de uma noite de muito álcool e sexo. Coisa que era rotina na minha vida e eu simplesmente não me incomodava nem um pouco. Foi tudo o que eu sempre quis, desde que me desgarrei das asas de Sr Carlisle e Dona Esme.

Saí do banho puto, percebendo que tinha esquecido a toalha no meu quarto. Dei graças a todos os Deuses por Emmett estar correndo. Afinal poderíamos ser amigos desde sempre, mas uma coisa que eu nunca admitiria era ele me ver assim. Saí molhando a casa inteira até o meu quarto, e finalmente achei a minha toalha, jogada em cima da televisão. _Que alma desorganizada._

Me olhei no espelho assim que terminei de me enxugar e tirei a conclusão de que deveria voltar a malhar. Meu "V" ainda estava bem delineado, e meu _"6-pack"_ ainda estava no lugar, mas tinha medo que meu abdômen começasse a dar sinais de que a cerveja estava me estragando. Não que as mulheres reclamassem, - muito pelo contrário – porém, era sempre melhor que eu mantivesse meu corpo perfeito.

Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta cinza justa. O frio de Atlanta me impediria de sair somente com ela, então depois do café da manhã colocaria uma jaqueta. Deixei meu cabelo do jeito que estava – despenteado – joguei a toalha na cama, pegando as chaves do meu Volvo e rumando para a cozinha.

_Emmett filho da puta._ A pia parecia um campo de concentração da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Até prato quebrado tinha. Abri a geladeira; e nada. Precisávamos fazer as compras. Comecei a lavar pelo menos os pratos que estavam jogados na pia.

Ouvi o barulho das chaves na porta. O som do Ipod de Emmett chegava aos meus ouvidos na cozinha, de tão alto que era.

- Abaixa essa porra, vai ficar surdo! – falei tentando dar um jeito na pia.

- Qual foi, ô _dona de casa_? – ele disse tirando o casaco rindo e jogando em cima do sofá.

- Dona de casa é a tua bunda, e a gente tá sem café da manhã.

- Não tem nada mesmo? – ele disse sentando-se no banco alto do balcão.

- Nada. E eu não quero ficar lavando essa merda não. Continua aqui. Tenho prova. Vou passar no Starbucks no meio do caminho e pegar alguma coisa.

- Daqui a pouco mulher nenhuma pisa aqui, cara. – ele disse olhando para a pia.

- Também acho. – peguei meu casaco que estava pendurado na cadeira da mesa de jantar. – Fui!

- Vai pela sombra. Boa Prova! E não se esqueça que tem jogo dos Falcons hoje!

- Não esqueço nem a pau. – bati a porta.

Entrei no meu Volvo e liguei o som. Meus cadernos e livros já ficavam no banco de trás dentro do carro, porque eu nunca estudava em casa. Graças à genética, eu tinha facilidade de aprender as coisas, e apenas prestar atenção na aula já era necessário pra mim. Carlisle, - meu adorável pai - era Chefe do setor de Cirurgia do melhor hospital de Atlanta, e Esme, - minha linda mãe - Professora de Engenharia Nuclear na minha faculdade. Ou seja, de inteligência minha família já estava mais do que farta. Sem contar que manter os livros de Direito no banco traseiro de um Volvo era um grande chamariz para o sexo feminino.

Hoje eu tinha prova na faculdade. Papai Cullen me mataria se eu reprovasse. Ele ficou meio traumatizado quando fui reprovado no colégio, mas não foi culpa inteiramente minha. Perdi um ano por causa de uma nerd gorda e idiota que tinha em nossa sala de aula.

Lembro que tínhamos nosso último jogo da temporada, e passei a noite inteira treinando lançamentos com Emmett e o técnico. Cheguei em casa com dor em todo meu corpo, e Carlisle me deu um relaxante muscular. No dia seguinte, eu não era ninguém. Não sabia nem o meu nome. Pedi cola para ela, e a escrota me passou todas as respostas erradas. _De propósito_. Prometi a mim mesmo que me vingaria, mas fui reprovado. Ela concluiu os estudos e eu tive que rever tudo de novo. Nunca mais a vi. A sorte que tive foi que Emmett também não estudava por causa dos treinos, e acabou reprovando em química, me acompanhando por mais um ano.

Dirigi rápido pelo asfalto molhado da chuva torrencial que teve na noite anterior. Nunca podia se esperar um clima certo em Atlanta. Quando você achava que iria fazer sol, chovia, nevava, ou vice versa. Granizo também era muito comum.

Subi as escadarias da Faculdade, correndo para a sala de Direito Processual Civil, área que eu particularmente odiava, mas era obrigado a fazer. Eu queria mesmo é trabalhar com Direito Criminal. Esse sim era o meu grande sonho de consumo.

Quarenta minutos sentado em frente àquele papel que continha vinte e duas questões, e a prova estava terminada. Fácil. Eu sabia que eu ia tirar de letra. Agora tinha que correr para encontrar minha querida professora de Direito Criminal, e usar do meu charme para que ela me indicasse a um estágio o qual todos diziam pelos corredores que era a melhor das oportunidades no momento.

- Sra. Flint? – disse batendo na porta.

- Olá Cullen, meu aluno preferido! – ela sorriu. – A que tenho o prazer da sua visita?

- Bom. – sentei me na carteira que ficava de frente para sua mesa. – Tô sabendo por aí que a senhora está indicando pessoas para um estágio de Direito Criminal. Vim me inscrever.

- Mas não existem inscrições, Cullen. Estou escolhendo o aluno aleatoriamente.

Há. Eu sabia. Eu tinha certeza que não havia inscrições. Isso ia ser mais fácil do que a prova de Processual Civil.

- Então que bom que a senhora já tem um nome. – dei meu melhor sorriso.

- E quem garante que eu te indiquei? – ela ajeitou os óculos.

- Sra. Flint, quem é o único aluno da turma com A em todo o semestre?

Ela revirou os olhos enquanto lia um livro.

- Você não vai dar conta, Cullen. Acredite em mim.

- Porque eu não daria? – me levantei da carteira. – Eu sou seu melhor aluno e você sabe disso. – me apoiei em sua mesa com os dois braços. – Só falta isso para eu complementar a minha grade e me formar, Sra. Flint. Eu _preciso_ desse estágio. Eu já dei conta de todas as provas.

Ela então suspirou e colocou os óculos em cima do livro para me olhar e eu sentei novamente na carteira.

- Você tem certeza que não vai dar pra trás? Não é um estágio fácil, Edward.

- Eu tenho certeza. – rebati.

- Não vai se importar de ter um chefe diferente?

- Não. – dei uma pausa. – Como assim chefe diferente?

- Uma mulher, Cullen.

- Que? – segurei uma gargalhada.

- Não me venha com seu machismo obsessivo, por favor. Se quer aceitar esse estágio tem que aceitar que sua chefe será uma mulher. Ela é filha de um grande amigo meu, que faleceu há pouco tempo e agora ela que manda no escritório. E manda muito bem, antes que você comece com alguma gracinha nepotista*.

- Eu não falei nada. – me segurei. Isso só poderia ser roubada. Ser mandado por uma mulher era o fim da picada. E ainda por cima uma filhinha de papai, que só manda no escritório porque ele morreu. Piada. Mas eu precisava dessa merda de um jeito ou de outro. – Eu aceito, Sra. Flint. E pode ter certeza que não vou decepcioná-la.

- Cullen. – ela suspirou. – Se você estragar isso. Eu te reprovo em Criminal. – ela disse olhando nos meus olhos. – Estamos entendidos?

_Porra. Me fudi_.

- Estamos.

Ela então pegou sua agenda e dentro havia um cartão. Bonito, de papel espesso, preto, e com letras em alto relevo na cor branca: _Swan & Associates_. Ficava em um dos prédios empresariais mais importantes do centro de Atlanta. Fiquei por um bom tempo olhando aquele nome, e eu sabia que conhecia de algum lugar, só não me lembrava de onde.

--

A única coisa que eu odiava nessa história inteira de advogado era usar um terno. Aquela coisa certinha, apertada, ainda por cima com uma gravata, me deixava incomodado. Mas tinha certeza de que se esse estágio fosse meu, eu teria que me acostumar. Saí do prédio de Direito já encontrando um sol forte, e resolvi colocar meu inseparável rayban. Andei pelo Campus até o estacionamento, tirando minha jaqueta e xingando esse tempo ridículo de Atlanta. No meio do caminho senti o perfume que fazia meu _soldado_ entrar em conflito. Jessica Stanley, presidente da Alpha Delta Pi, e GRANDE conhecedora do banco de trás do meu Volvo.

- Bom dia Edward, saindo tão cedo assim? – ela me acompanhou com os braços cruzados logo abaixo dos seios, investindo no volume que dava ao seu decote.

- Estou. Tenho coisas a resolver. – respondi tentando não olhar para aquele par de seios que me chamavam.

- Que coisas, posso saber? – ela passou a arrumar uns fios de cabelo na nuca, levantando-os para fazer um rabo de cavalo. Lembrei daqueles fios enrolados em meus dedos, enquanto.. _Holly Mother Fucker..._ – Edward?

Sacudi minha cabeça tentando dispersar meus pensamentos. Era impossível não lembrar de nossas estadias no dormitório feminino, masculino, no meu apartamento, no banco do meu Volvo, no chuveiro do ginásio...

- Vou procurar um terno decente. Tenho uma entrevista hoje. – passei a mão em meus cabelos e apertei meu olhar para o decote.

- Compras? Conheço várias lojas boas pra isso. – ela sorriu. Eu sabia que ela queria entrar no carro comigo. Ela nunca perdia a oportunidade. Dei um sorriso sarcástico pra ela, que foi logo correspondido.

- Quer ir comigo? – abri a porta do carona, e a única resposta que obtive foi uma mordida de lábios. _Fuck_. Jessica sentou com seu short minúsculo e acomodou-se no assento. Do meu ponto de vista nesse momento o decote só se tornava mais desejoso.

O caminho inteiro até a Ralph Lauren, - onde ela me indicou como o melhor lugar para se comprar um terno – foi pura tortura. Suas pernas estavam muito próximas da minha mão, e cada vez que eu passava a marcha tive que pensar em muitas distrações para não parar em um acostamento e deixá-la sem sentidos por ali mesmo.

_Minha avó na ceia de Natal. Professor Joseph e os pêlos na orelha. Emmett suado em cima do sofá. _

É, parecia que ia adiantar. Contanto que eu parasse de olhar para aquele par de pernas perfeitas.

--

- Qual sua cor preferida? – ela perguntou olhando cabide por cabide.

- Qualquer uma. – respondi dando de ombros. – Eu não ligo muito pra isso.

Jessica parou e me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Eu acho que você fica bem de preto. Ou cinza. Um dos dois. – ela disse procurando pela cor. Tirou dois ternos da arara e jogou-os em cima de mim. – Toma. Experimenta esses. Vou olhar umas gravatas.

Entrei no provador e experimentei os dois ternos. Ficaram ótimos. Jessica realmente tinha razão ao dizer que cinza ficava bem em mim. Apesar de que _todas_ as cores ficavam bem em mim. Enquanto ajeitava a camisa branca por debaixo do paletó, a porta do provador se abriu e Jessica entrou com duas gravatas penduradas no braço e sorrindo.

- Que sorriso é esse? – falei enquanto tentava me concentrar nos botões, mas parecia difícil ao vê-la atrás de mim e com aquele short da seleção de futebol da faculdade.

- Nada. – ela mordeu os lábios ainda sorrindo, passando os dedos pelo tecido de uma das gravatas que estava em sua mão.

- Nada? – semicerrei meus olhos. Eu já sabia o que ela queria.

- Não... nada mesmo... – ela sussurrou aproximando-se de mim e posicionando a gravata em meu pescoço, para dar o nó.

- Você não veio aqui _só_ para me ajudar a comprar um terno. – falei de um jeito que eu sabia que ela ia ficar prontinha pra mim.

- É que... lugares públicos meio que me deixam... excitada. – ela mordeu o lábio sem tirar os olhos do nó da gravata.

- Shorts curtos e seios quase a mostra também me deixam assim. – rebati falando baixo, olhando em seus olhos e abaixando meu olhar para o decote que já mexia para baixo e para cima, por conta de sua respiração acelerada.

_Para ouvir: Kanye West – Stronger_

Jessica não terminou o nó e encostou no espelho do provador, me puxando para mais perto pela gravata. Apoiei minhas duas mãos, uma de cada lado de sua cabeça, e foi inevitável não investir meu quadril de encontro com sua barriga. Os dedos dela desabotoaram a minha camisa com urgência, e suas mãos percorreram meu peito nu. A loira tinha mãos quentes, que pareciam deixar um rastro de luxúria por onde passavam.

Essas mesmas mãos desceram um pouco mais, encontrando meu membro já duro. _Fuck_. Abri a boca e soltei um sussurro rouco, quase que como um gemido em seu ouvido. Isso pareceu estimular Jessica ainda mais, pois em poucos segundos senti o zíper descendo e a mão invadindo o elástico da minha cueca.

Peguei em seu braço conforme ela investia _nele_ e controlei a velocidade. Sim, eu gostava de ter o controle de tudo, até mesmo do meu próprio prazer. Jessica já estava acostumada com o meu modo de ser, e apoiou sua testa no meu ombro, enterrando os dentes em minha pele.

Rosnei baixo, abaixando com velocidade sua blusa, deixando a mostra seus volumosos seios. Não demorei para cair de boca. Senti as unhas dela no meu couro cabeludo, puxando meus fios com força. A mulher era doida pelo meu cabelo, cara. Toda vez era a mesma coisa. Eu ficava puto.

Levantei minha cabeça e lhe dei um beijo furioso. As unhas então passaram pras minhas costas. Ali eu gostava. Senti meu membro retorcer com a sensação.

- Não vai terminar seu trabalho não? – sussurrei em sua boca, imprensando-a novamente no espelho e fazendo-a sentir o _tamanho_ da minha excitação em sua barriga.

- Quero terminar de outro jeito. – ela sorriu passando a língua por meus lábios. Pegou minha camisa já aberta e mudou nossa posição, me colocando de costas para o espelho para ficar de joelhos na minha frente. Entranhei meus dedos em seus cabelos. Essa mulher era minha perdição.

Agora sim eu tinha certeza que ela sabia comprar um terno.

*_ N.A.: Nepotismo é o termo utilizado para designar o favorecimento de parentes no que diz respeito à nomeação ou elevação de cargos_


	2. Chapter 2 Workaholic Bitch

Capítulo II – Workaholic Bitch

_Bella POV _

_Para ouvir: Ciara feat. __Missy Elliot – 1,2 Step_

- Só faltam três minutos, vamos! – Tyler disse batendo palmas.

- Eu agüentaria mais uma hora. – revirei os olhos, ainda correndo na esteira.

- Ah é? Eu te coloco mais uma hora aí então. – ele disse rindo da minha cara, encostado no espelho.

- Só não fico porque tenho que ir pro escritório. – senti a esteira já diminuindo o ritmo da minha corrida, e respirei mais fundo, soltando o ar logo depois.

- Tô gostando de ver. Assim vai continuar com esse corpo perfeito.

- Tyler, sossega. – ri, saindo da esteira , pegando minha toalha e meu squeeze.

Soltei o cabelo em frente ao espelho, observando meu corpo, e depois o prendi novamente. Tudo estava ficando como eu queria, e isso me satisfazia muito.

Tyler me acompanhava a muitos anos na malhação. Ele era um dos melhores personal trainers de Atlanta, e um grande amigo conselheiro.

Graças a ele e a minha força de vontade, agora eu tinha o corpo que sempre sonhei. Colocava as roupas que eu queria, das mais recatadas as mais ousadas. Me tornei praticamente uma compradora compulsiva, quando vi que todas as roupas que eu queria cabiam em mim.

Durante toda minha infância e boa parte da minha adolescência, eu fui traumatizada por ser acima do peso. Não tinha namorados no colégio, era zoada pelo time de futebol americano e pelas cheerleaders, não podia comer uma batata frita que os outros já me olhavam com repreensão. Tive que freqüentar psicólogos e terapeutas, para superar toda essa fase. E prometi a mim mesma, que não chegaria a faculdade dessa forma.

Entre o colégio e a Emory University Law School, uma das melhores universidades de Direito, fiz a maior dieta da minha vida, e malhei até não poder mais. E desde então, o meu sonho era esfregar na cara de qualquer um daqueles idiotas, que agora eu era perfeita.

- Amanhã na mesma hora? – Tyler disse pegando sua mochila e seu celular.

- Yeap. E quero que você aumente a minha série.

- Não acho necessário. – ele franziu o cenho.

- Mas eu acho. O verão está aí e eu quero ver se consigo ir até Miami. Atlanta sempre me irrita com esse tempo irregular.

- Você quem sabe. – ele riu. – Até amanhã, Bells.

- Até amanhã, Ty.

Desliguei o som da sala de ginástica e subi as escadas do meu tríplex, até a sala de jantar. O café da manhã já me esperava, e junto ao meu prato, o NY Times e o meu Blackberry.

- _Buenos dias_, Srta. Swan.

- Bom dia, Carmela.

- A _señorita_ quer que eu ligue no noticiário?

- Por favor. – me sentei na cadeira e verifiquei se tinha alguma ligação não atendida.

Comecei a ler as notícias, e então a televisão me fez prestar atenção.

"_Hilden Jull, famoso empresário do ramo industrial de Michigan foi absolvido das acusações de fraude do Imposto de Renda. Sua advogada, Isabella Swan, filha do famoso advogado Charles Swan, falecido no ano passado, foi a grande responsável pela liberação do réu, que saiu livre de qualquer pena, depois de uma audiência de mais de seis horas de duração."_

- _Nossa Senhora de Guadalupe_, Srta. Swan! Seis horas de reunião? – Carmela disse enquanto trazia meu Iogurte natural.

- Não é reunião, Carmela. É audiência. – ri. – Mas foram seis horas sim. Por isso que cheguei com dor de cabeça.

- Mas a senhorita conseguiu. E da melhor forma. Seu pai deve estar muito orgulhoso!

- Com certeza. Eu prometi que não iria decepcioná-lo. – sorri.

Desde que Charlie faleceu, no ano passado, eu havia tomado as rédeas da _Swan & Associates_, o escritório de direito da família. Meu avô foi o fundador, e meu pai amava aquele lugar mais do que tudo em sua vida. Me passou todos os princípios da ética da advocacia, e me ensinou que o trabalho engrandecia a pessoa. Já quando pequena, eu freqüentava o escritório, e quando comecei a faculdade, trabalhei como estagiária. Mas, diferente do que muitos pensavam, meu pai não me tratava como filha lá dentro. E sim como uma simples funcionária.

Quando assumi a direção, a maioria dos funcionários viraram a cara contra mim. Acharam injusto eu pegar o lugar, e afirmaram por muito tempo que eu só estava ali por ser uma Swan. E não por ser uma boa profissional.

Com o tempo, mostrei a todos que as coisas não funcionavam assim. Sempre fiz de tudo para ser uma advogada exemplar, apesar de pouco tempo de formada. Ganhava causas com clientes importantes, e sempre da melhor forma possível.

Eu sei que muitos ali me consideravam uma megera. Mas era a única forma de eu conseguir impor respeito. Do contrário, todos me tratariam como se eu fosse um nada. Me sentia incomodada, mas nada nem ninguém iria influenciar no modo em que tomo conta dos negócios da minha família.

Meu blackberry tocou, tirando minha atenção da televisão. Revirei os olhos ao ver o nome piscando na tela.

- _Bom dia, linda._

- Bom dia, James.

- _Quer carona hoje?_

- Não. Vou com o motorista.

- _Isabella, você está estranha desde aquele dia. Quer me fazer o favor de falar o que aconteceu?_

- James, depois combinamos de sair e eu quero conversar com você. Mas não agora. Ok?

- _Porque não agora?_

- Porque eu não quero. Dá licença?

- _Ok. Como quiser. Nos vemos no escritório._

- Até. – apertei o botão vermelho diversas vezes, na esperança de que o número dele sumisse de vez do meu celular. Ele tinha sido meu maior erro.

James era o principal sócio de Charlie na empresa. Dono de 30% das ações da _Swan & Associates_. Desde que eu estagiava lá, eu sabia que ele olhava pra mim de forma diferente. Apesar dos doze anos de diferença, - eu com vinte e quatro e ele com trinta e seis, - em um dia de ganho de causa, saímos do Fórum para tomar vinho, e o pior aconteceu. Fomos para a cama. E não só fomos para a cama como perdi minha virgindade com ele. Não que eu me vangloriasse por ter perdido minha virgindade aos vinte e quatro anos, mas era uma coisa que eu esperava que ocorresse da forma convencional, romântica, e não tinha sido nada parecido. Durante anos namorei Jacob, monitor do dormitório masculino da universidade, e lutei com meus hormônios muitas vezes, ficando só nos amassos, justamente por saber que ele não era a pessoa certa pra mim. E agora, por causa de alguns _mls_ de vinho no organismo, eu tinha ido pra cama com James. E estava com nojo de mim.

Isso nunca poderia ter ocorrido. Primeiro, pelas minhas convicções, que já mencionei antes. Segundo, porque agora eu era chefe dele. E terceiro, se alguém no escritório soubesse daquilo, nunca mais me respeitariam, e falariam pelo resto da vida que eu só consegui o cargo porque _dei_ para o braço direito de Charles Swan.

Tragédia pura. Minha vontade era de comprar as ações de James, e nunca mais ter que olhar para a cara dele. Mas isso não seria nada ético. Devia ter pensado nessa hipótese antes de abrir minhas pernas.

Terminei meu café da manhã e voltei para o segundo andar do meu loft. Depois de um banho, fui para meu quarto, onde minha roupa já esperava pendurada fora do Closet. Eu tinha mania de separar minhas roupas por dia da semana. De segunda a sexta, eu sabia o que iria usar no escritório.

Coloquei minha saia lápis e uma blusa branca de botão, torcendo para que o tempo de Atlanta cooperasse comigo, e não fizesse uma chuva torrencial cair, me deixando com a roupa transparente. Assim que fui calçar meus Loubotins, meu celular tocou novamente.

- Oi, Victoria. – falei tentando me equilibrar nos saltos finos do Scarpin.

- _Isabella. Bom dia. Teremos nossa reunião hoje?_

- Acredito que sim, não? Não tínhamos marcado?

- _Sim, mas.._

- Se marcamos, é porque vai ter, Victoria.

- _Tudo bem. Acho que Mike não vai ter o que reportar. _

- Como assim?

- _Ele tem passado os últimos três dias de papo com a nova estagiária do andar dele, e esqueceu de fazer o monitoramento._

- E você vem fazer fofoca disso pra mim? – fui até o banheiro me maquiar.

- _Só achei que queria saber._

- Não quero saber isso por terceiros. Quero ver a reação de Mike quando tiver que se reportar.

- _Tudo bem, desculpe._

- Nos vemos na reunião, Victoria.

- _Ok. Tchau._

Victoria era cínica e sem escrúpulos. Mas era a única pessoa em quem eu confiava para o monitoramento do meu andar, justamente pelo típico instinto assassino e ameaçador. Eu havia estabelecido uma regra, em que eu teria dois monitores para verificarem o andamento do trabalho na empresa. O décimo oitavo, onde ficava o pessoal da administração, e os advogados e estagiários de Direito Fiscal, era observado por Mike Newton, e o décimo nono, onde ficava a minha sala, e a sala de alguns advogados e estagiários de Direito Criminal, era Victoria quem tomava conta.

Cada deslize ou passo em falso era reportado a mim. Nosso trabalho não admitia erros, e nossos clientes deveriam estar sempre satisfeitos. Trabalhar na área criminal não era nada fácil. Mesmo contrariando todos os princípios do Direito Criminal, eu fazia questão de apenas pegar os clientes dos quais eu tinha plena certeza que eram inocentes. Nunca conseguiria colocar a cabeça no travesseiro e dormir com a consciência tranquila, se eu tivesse libertado uma pessoa culpada. Ainda mais quando se tratava de assassinato, estupros, sequestros, entre outros.

Já havia sido tentada por muito dinheiro. Alguns réus ofereciam milhões para que eu os assessorasse juridicamente, mas eu simplesmente negava, para o meu bem estar.

Peguei a pasta do meu notebook, minha bolsa e desci, para encontrar com meu motorista.

- Bom Dia, Srta. Swan.

- Bom Dia, Eric.

- O tempo está louco hoje. Já fez sol e já choveu, com apenas quatro horas de claridade.

- Normal. Essa cidade é uma merda. – peguei um processo que estava em minha pasta e comecei a estudá-lo.

- Não vou mais atrapalhá-la. – ele comentou quando olhou no retrovisor. – Pro escritório?

- Sim.

-------

- Bom Dia Srta. Bella, como está? – Angela me recebeu entregando meu Caffe Latte com canela e um sorriso enorme nos lábios. Ela era a única pessoa realmente decente daqui.

- Bom Dia Angela. Tudo bem e com você? – dei um gole no café.

- Tudo bem. Apesar de hoje ser meu último dia. – ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto caminhava comigo até a minha sala. – Vou sentir falta de estagiar com você. Aprendi muito aqui.

- Também vou sentir sua falta Angela, acredite. Acho que não terei uma estagiária tão eficiente quanto você. – Angela tinha a minha idade, e eu achava muito estranho tratá-la dessa forma. Com uma hierarquia grande, como se houvesse um enorme espaço entre nós. Poderíamos ser melhores amigas, ir ao cinema, e tudo mais, se não fosse o meu cargo e posição na empresa. E eu odiava ter que agir assim algumas vezes.

- Falando nisso, recebi um email da Sra. Flint, da Universidade de Atlanta, falando que vai encaminhar um estagiário hoje para que você entreviste.

- Estagiário? Homem? – franzi o cenho e parei no meio do caminho.

- Acho que é. O nome dele é Edward.

- Edward de que? – voltei a andar.

- Não sei. Ela só falou Edward.

- Flint é fogo. Deve ser algum filhinho de papai.

- Ele vem depois do almoço, acho. – ela disse quando sentei em minha cadeira e liguei o notebook.

- Tudo bem. Tenho reunião agora com Victoria e Mike. Falando nisso, chame-os pra mim, ok? – dei mais um gole em meu café.

- Ok, Srta. Bella.

Verifiquei meus emails e os clientes que estavam agendados para o dia. Ainda teria que entrevistar um aluninho da Universidade de Atlanta depois do almoço. _Que inferno_. Provavelmente ele não conseguiria nada mesmo. Teria que ser muito bom para me impressionar e conseguir ficar no lugar de Angela.

- Bom Dia, Swan. – Mike falou com toda confiança do mundo entrando em minha sala.

- Bom Dia. – Victoria falou baixo, sentando-se na cadeira em minha frente.

- Bom Dia, monitores. – respondi sorrindo para os dois. – E então, o que temos essa semana?

- Setor limpo do meu lado, Bella. – Victoria falou. – Os estagiários estão todos trabalhando no caso do Montgomery.

- Ótimo. – fiz minhas anotações. – E você, Mike?

- Tudo limpo também. – ele cruzou as pernas de um jeito bem masculino e olhou para nós duas.

Victoria pigarreou. _Escrota!_. Queria detonar Mike de qualquer jeito. Aqui as coisas eram assim, um querendo derrubar o outro.

- Tudo limpo, Mike? Certeza? – perguntei novamente olhando pra ele.

- A... aham, Isabella. – ele olhou pra Victoria novamente.

- E a estagiária nova, como vai? – perguntei folheando uma ata de reunião antiga.

- Quem? – ele pendeu a cabeça pro lado.

- Você sabe de quem estou falando.

- Acho que... vai bem.

- Deve achar mesmo. Pois não tem monitorado o andar nos últimos três dias.

- Isso não é verdade. – ele colocou seus dois pés no chão, segurando forte na cadeira.

- Não? Então porque os relatórios de processos fiscais estão atrasados, sendo que essa mesma estagiária estava responsável por eles?

- Isso eu não sei informar. – ele gaguejou.

- Claro. Porque não estava monitorando. – bufei, mas ainda calma.

- Isabella, não acho que isso tenha a...

- Mike, eu te coloquei para monitorar, não para dar em cima das minhas estagiárias. Se você acredita que botar o instrumento que você tem entre as pernas pra funcionar é mais prazeroso do que ter um emprego estável, continue assim. – sorri. - Apenas isso.

- Ok, Swan. – ele falou logo depois de bufar. Os dois se levantaram e Victoria estava sorrindo, me deixando enojada.

- Espero não ter que falar isso novamente pra você. Como chefe, e como mulher. – peguei meu telefone enquanto eles saíam da sala e apertei o speed dial. Meu refúgio.

- _Baby Bella! Como você está???_ – Rosalie atendeu em sua voz feliz como sempre.

- Um caco. Mal começou o dia e já estou sentindo que o resto dele vai ser um inferno.

E de verdade eu achava.


	3. Chapter 3 Bastard Meets The Bitch

Capítulo III – Bastard Meets The Bitch

_Edward POV_

_Para ouvir: AC/DC – Back in Black_

- Vai fazer alguma coisa hoje à noite? – Jessica disse ao sair do carro.

- Vou assistir ao jogo dos Falcons com Emmett. – respondi.

- Você _não vai_ na festa da fraternidade? – ela franziu o cenho, apoiando-se na porta.

- Não. – segurei o volante com força, já impaciente.

- Queria te ver lá.. quem sabe a gente não terminaria o que começamos hoje de manhã... – ela falou sorrindo.

- Não força, Jessica. Você já teve o que queria. Agradeço pela belíssima manhã. Agora chega, ok?

- Você é um grosso, Cullen.

- Eu sei. – dei um sorriso sarcástico.

- Argh! – ela bateu a porta do Volvo com tanta força que quase saí do carro para fazê-la voltar e pedir desculpas. Mas não valeria a pena e eu tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

Fiz a manobra no Campus e estacionei, para ir até o prédio de Engenharia, e encontrar a mulher mais linda do mundo: Esme Cullen.

Encostei na parede em frente a sua sala e acendi um cigarro esperando acabar a aula. Vinte minutos depois vejo minha mãe em seus cachos loiros, caindo sobre os ombros, uma blusa de gola alta vermelha e um terno cinza, saindo da sala de aula com vários livros na mão.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo, mãe. – dei um beijo em sua testa e peguei os livros.

- Pára com isso, Edward. Eu consigo pegar. – ela riu. – E tira esse cigarro da boca. Quantas vezes tenho que falar que não vou ficar com você no hospital quando você tiver câncer de pulmão?

- Eu me viro sozinho. Quanto aos livros; eu levo até o seu escritório. Deixa de ser chata. – ri junto.

- A que tenho a ilustre visita do meu filho bonitão? E de terno, ainda por cima? – ela levantou os óculos de grau na cabeça e me olhou sorrindo enquanto andávamos pelo corredor do prédio de engenharia.

- Quero almoçar com você hoje e saber se têm aluninhas novas na sua turma.

Esme revirou os olhos e parou no meio do caminho.

- Muito maduro, Edward. _Muito_ maduro.

Fomos para o restaurante do campus e conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, inclusive a viagem em família que faríamos no final do ano com Carlisle para o Alaska.

- Seu pai é louco! Só escolhe lugar assim. – ela disse enquanto dava garfadas em uma folha de alface.

- Mãe, nós já fomos pra quase todos os lugares conhecidos. O Alaska vai ser legal, te garanto.

- Enfim, não importa. Ficar com meu maridão e meu filho lindo já é bom demais. – ela sorriu.

Esme vivia estudando e ficava compenetrada a semana inteira em suas teses. Carlisle praticamente morava no hospital e poucas eram as horas que eles passavam juntos. Mas quando estavam unidos era muito bom. Um amor admirável. Eu fazia questão de ficar em casa nesses momentos. Me sentia bem quando minha família estava junta.

- Tenho uma entrevista de estágio hoje. – falei olhando para a minha comida.

- Excelente, filhote. Era o que faltava pra sua grade, não é?

- Exato. – sorri. – Flint arrumou pra mim.

- Flint é uma excelente profissional. Fico feliz. Mas quero que saiba que isso é mais uma provação de responsabilidade sua. Encare como uma coisa séria. Você sabe que sua educação e sua profissão são as maiores heranças que eu e Carlisle podemos deixar para você.

- Sério que não tem herança em dinheiro? – ri.

- É esse tipo de atitude que me tira do sério, Edward. – ela apontou pra mim com o garfo.

- Estou brincando, Miss Cullen. – ri mais alto.

- Que horas vai pra lá? – ela disse enquanto bebia o suco de melancia.

- Daqui a pouco. Saindo daqui vou para o Centro.

- Qual o nome da empresa?

- Swan & Associates.

- A empresa do Charles Swan? – ela continuou mastigando e olhando pra mim.

- Não sei. É? Eu sabia que eu conhecia esse nome de algum lugar.

- É! Charles Swan é aquele advogado conhecido de Atlanta. – ela parou por um tempo processando a informação e sorriu. - Filho, isso é ótimo. Um ótimo começo. Não me desaponte nisso, e nem a seu pai. Nós já ficamos muito decepcionados quando você reprovou no colégio.

- Não quero voltar nesse assunto, mas eu repito que a culpa não foi minha. E isso já tem anos!

- Tá Edward, mas se você tivesse estudado não precisava ter pedido cola pra ninguém. Ponto final.

- Eu estava sobre o efeito do remédio que meu pai tinha dado!

- Você falou que não ia voltar nesse assunto. – ela colocou o óculos novamente, ajeitando o garfo e a faca no prato. – Vamos? – perguntou passando a mão em meu cabelo. - Tenho reunião com dois alunos de monografia agora.

- Vamos, Dona Esme.

Enquanto estávamos na fila, ela pegou o celular que vibrava no bolso e olhou a tela.

- É seu pai. Vou contar sua notícia pra ele.

- Tudo bem. – dei um beijo em sua cabeça. – Nos falamos mais tarde. Dá um abraço no pai.

- Tchau, meu amor. – ela sibilou ajeitando o cabelo e atendendo ao telefone.

Saí do restaurante do Campus e fui em direção ao estacionamento, quando senti os dedinhos pequenos batendo em meu ombro.

- Fala, Brandon. – sorri.

- Cullen, por _onde_ o senhor andou esse tempo todo, posso saber? Não te vi mais depois da prova de Penal. E que roupa é essa? Você de terno? Em que mundo estamos? – ela franziu o cenho delicado.

- Ih... já aconteceu muita coisa depois da prova. Meu dia está sendo cheio. – sorri de um jeito que provavelmente só Alice conhecia.

- Não me diga que _comeu_ Jessica novamente! – ela revirou os olhos.

- Não, não. Não dessa vez. Foi um trabalho digamos... mais dela do que meu. – continuei sorrindo.

- Você não presta, garoto. – ela deu um tapa em minhas costas e riu, revirando os olhos. – Acho que é por isso que nos damos bem. – entregou um papel rosa brilhante. – Você vai?

- Não. Odeio festinha de fraternidade. – rebati. – Jessica já tinha perguntado se eu ia.

- Vai estar cheio de garotas, Edward. É sua chance de mudar um pouco de cardápio e descartar a Jessica. Um ano comendo o mesmo prato? Fala sério... – ela passou a mão nos cabelos curtos e olhou de cima a baixo um calouro que passou por nós.

Nosso relacionamento era estritamente amizade. Ela era a minha versão feminina, e compartilhava de todos os meus segredos, assim como eu compartilhava os dela. Dotada de um gênio forte, não admitia brincadeirinhas, e odiava compromisso. Nunca namorou, e sempre só curtiu.

- Cansei de menininhas da faculdade. Inexperientes demais. – olhei para o céu, e o sol já havia sumido. Estava começando a esfriar novamente. Porra de tempo louco.

- Ah sim, e você quer o que agora? As professoras? – ela riu.

- Não. Aí é que você se engana! – sorri e apertei sua bochecha. - Tenho uma entrevista de emprego agora. Vou dar uma analisada por lá. Escritórios de advocacia tendem a ter as mulheres mais gostosas.

- Hahaha, entendido. Boa Sorte. – ela colocou a o dedo nos lábios e então paramos no meio do caminho. – Ah! Você poderia me dar uma carona mais tarde? Vou estudar com Josh na biblioteca. – ela sorriu. – Me liga quando sair de lá. – ela pegou o papel rosa brilhante de minha mão e guardou no fichário branco. – É bom que vou ser a primeira a saber sobre sua entrevista.

- Dou sim. Mas esteja pronta quando eu passar aqui. Não vou ficar te esperando. – acendi um cigarro assim que saímos do prédio. - Hoje vou assistir ao jogo com Emmett. Já entrou nas finais. Se quiser ir, está convidada pra ir lá em casa.

- Não! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Desculpa Ed, mas... – ela bufou. - Pelo amor de Deus! Emmett não me deixa em paz desde aquele dia em que dormimos juntos. – cruzou os braços. – Será que ele não percebe que eu _não_ quero namorar?

- Emmett é meio sentimental mesmo. – gargalhei. – Não sei nem como somos amigos, ele às vezes me irrita com esse sentimentalismo excessivo. – abri a porta do Volvo e me encostei enquanto terminávamos de conversar.

- Poisé, imagina _dormir_ com um sentimentalista excessivo. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Sério que você quer que eu imagine isso? Cala a boca, Alice. – ri e dei um tapa em sua testa.

- Ok, chega. Vai lá. – ela riu e me empurrou. – Boa sorte, e me liga!

- Pode deixar.

--

Eu odiava me sentir nervoso e vulnerável. Depois de me identificar na portaria do prédio, entrei em um enorme elevador espelhado. Olhei meu reflexo e ajeitei a gravata. Eu não ia me estressar. Eu ia encarar essa mulher de jeito, e o cargo seria meu. Simples assim.

Ao chegar no gigantesco escritório com janelas de vidro escuro que iam do teto ao chão - esses de mármore branco - encostei no balcão principal do hall de entrada e olhei a belíssima loira sentada digitando algo no computador de forma compenetrada.

- Boa Tarde. – exagerei no tom de voz sexy e arrebatador. Saiu meio rouco e eu _sabia_ que era irresistível.

- Boa. – ela me olhou séria. Sério que não tinha dado certo? – Quem é você?

- Edward Cullen. Estou procurando por Angela Weber. Tenho uma entrevista.

- Ah. Sim. – ela me olhou de cima a baixo e pegou o telefone. Enquanto ela falava, dei um tempo para observar o ambiente de ar condicionado absurdamente gelado. Era um espaço muito grande para um hall de entrada. Chegava a ser meio intimidador. Dois sofás de couro preto ficavam no canto, com algumas revistas em uma mesa de vidro centralizada. Uma máquina de café expresso, com cappuccino e milhares de variáveis de café, ficava do outro lado junto com uma máquina de refrigerantes e outra de salgadinhos. Na parede ficavam os diplomas da diretoria e dos sócios. Charles Swan, Isabella Swan, James Bradley e Jasper Hale. Só tinha uma mulher nessa porra dessa diretoria, e eu tinha sido o sortudo para ser estagiário dela. _Que__ merda_.

- Sr. Edward? – a loira me chamou com a voz baixa quase inaudível. Se não fosse pelo silêncio extremo acho que nem teria ouvido.

- Oi. – virei com as mãos nos bolsos distraído.

- A Srta. Angela está esperando. É no décimo nono andar, mas temos um elevador interno. Fica no corredor à esquerda. – ela apontou. – Quando chegar lá procure pela sala da Diretoria.

- Ok. – me aproximei novamente do balcão. – Obrigado.... Heidi. – olhei o crachá minuciosamente.

- Disponha. – ela me ignorou e voltou para o computador. Que porra essa mulher tinha? Minha vulnerabilidade parecia ainda mais abalada com a atitude dela.

Fui até o bendito corredor e entrei no elevador. Panorâmico. Esse povo tinha mais dinheiro do que eu imaginava. Pra que colocar um elevador panorâmico dentro de um escritório? Quando fui até o décimo nono andar foi que vi que no meio havia um jardim de inverno e uma pequena lanchonete para os funcionários. Tudo isso em dois andares. _Puta exagero_. Quantas pessoas trabalhavam aqui pra precisarem de uma lanchonete particular, afinal? Devia ter alguma razão para isso.

O segundo andar era ainda mais amplo e moderno que o primeiro. O ar condicionado, porém, era tão gelado quanto o de baixo. Quando achei a enorme porta de madeira com a placa em prata escrito "Diretoria" passei a mão nos cabelos dando o último suspiro nervoso. A partir do próximo passo o _Edward-Cullen-foda-e-seguro-de-si_ ia tomar conta de mim. Precisava recuperar minha confiança e a recepcionista não parecia me ajudar.

- Boa Tarde. – falei ao ver uma menina magra, com cabelos pretos e lisos um pouco depois dos ombros e óculos de grau.

- Boa Tarde, Edward! – ela falou sorrindo. Finalmente algo caloroso nesse escritório frio. Já bastava a louca da recepcionista frígida. – A Srta. Isabella já vai te atender, ela só está terminando de fazer uma video-conferência.

_Isabella Swan_. Porra! Porque esse nome não saía da minha cabeça? Tentei de todas as formas possíveis e imaginárias escavar minhas memórias e lembranças, mas nada vinha. Devia ter lido no jornal ou algo parecido.

- Edward? – Angela inclinou a cabeça em minha direção. – Alô? – ela riu.

- Oi Angela, desculpa. Tava pensando em outras coisas. – ri também.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu novamente e voltou à enorme quantidade de papéis em cima da sua mesa. – Céus, eu não vou conseguir terminar isso hoje. – ela bufou.

Ri ao ver seu aparente desespero, e então sentei na poltrona em frente à sua mesa observando as coisas que ela fazia. Nas pastas tinham nomes de clientes, e processos criminais. Não via a hora de me envolver nesses casos. Eu tava no lugar certo. Pena que a chefe era a errada. Eu não sabia como agir ao ser mandado por uma mulher, e isso seria o meu maior desafio.

- Você ri, mas quando estiver no meu lugar você vai chorar. – ela deu um sorriso fraco. – Se eu te explicasse como funcionamos aqui, você me entenderia.

- Pode me explicar. Enquanto a _mocinha_ lá dentro não me atender, tenho todo o tempo do mundo. – sorri abrindo meu paletó e ajeitando-me na cadeira, fazendo-a perder seu olhar em mim por um tempo. Sabia que isso ia acontecer. Então soltei um sorriso torto.

Angela sacudiu a cabeça sorrindo, e então ficou séria novamente.

- Isso é a primeira coisa. – ela levantou o dedo. – Nunca chame a Srta. Swan por nomes, apelidos, ou algo parecido. Prepotência não funciona com ela. – ela riu. – Ela é um amor de pessoa, e trata muito bem os que merecem. Mas pra quem não anda na linha, ela sabe ser uma _bitch_ total. – disse as duas últimas palavras quase que como um sussurro.

- Quantos anos a Srta. Swan tem? – falei debochado.

- Quantos anos _você_ tem? – ela entrelaçou suas mãos em cima dos papéis e olhou pra mim.

- Vinte e quatro.

- Pois ela tem a mesma idade que você. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu da mesma forma debochada que eu havia feito antes.

- Tá de sacanagem. – bufei e falei baixo, passando a mão nos cabelos.

- O que? – ela riu. - Apesar de nova, parece ter experiência de pessoas com o dobro da sua idade. Portanto, não a subestime. – ela pegou mais alguns papéis e grampeou.

- Ok. – levantei minhas mãos me rendendo. – Mas posso te fazer uma pergunta? – ri.

- Diga. – Angela ajeitou o óculos no nariz.

- Porque vocês tem uma lanchonete no jardim de inverno? Sério, quantos funcionários tem? Porque tem um shopping a duas ruas daqui, desnecessário ter aquilo ali. – apontei para trás, na direção da onde ficava o jardim de inverno.

Angela riu, e parou novamente de dar atenção aos papéis.

- Primeiro, somos 60 funcionários. 40 na área fiscal e 20 na área criminal. Só tratamos dos dois. E segundo, no dia que você tiver que ficar analisando uma petição criminal até três horas da manhã, horário em que o shopping já está fechado, vai agradecer por ter uma lanchonete a alguns pequenos passos da sua mesa. – ela piscou.

_Puta Merda._

O telefone gritou na mesa de Angela nos dando um susto, e então ela sorriu pra mim ao atender.

- A Srta. Isabella vai te atender.


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet, Sweet Revenge

Capítulo IV – Sweet, Sweet Revenge

_ Bella POV_

** Para ouvir: Kings of Convenience – I'd rather dance with you**

- Rose, tenho que desligar, vou entrevistar o _talvez_ estagiário agora. – falei rodando na cadeira.

- _Se for gato, me avisa! Cansei dessa vida de solteira_. – ela riu.

- Você, cansada? Eu duvido. – ri. - Falando nisso, nosso jantar hoje está marcado?

- _Marcadíssimo! Comprinhas também?_

- Comprinhas também. – ri.

- _Te amo, Baby Bella._

- Também amo você, Baby Rose.

Quando girei minha cadeira para desligar o telefone, ele estava ali, parado, em pé, e de frente pra minha mesa.

Aqueles olhos verdes penetrantes brilhavam e me remetiam a alguma coisa, que minha mente cansada e estressada me impedia de processar. Os cabelos dourados, dentro de um terno cinza alinhado, e um perfume masculino que dominava toda a minha sala e tirava um pouco de ar dos meus pulmões. Cheguei a me mexer na cadeira.

- Não sabe bater na porta? – perguntei colocando meus scarpins por debaixo da mesa.

- Ela já estava aberta. – ele respondeu ríspido. – Posso me sentar?

- Pode sim... Edward não é? – eu já estava ficando impaciente. Sabe quando você reconhece um rosto, mas não sabe daonde aquela pessoa é?

- Exato. Edward Cullen.

_Putaquipariu. Merda. Porra! Mas que caralho! Filho da puta, escroto... VAI – SE - FODER._

As palavras gritavam em eco dentro da minha cabeça, com uma pressão e uma força tão grandes que por pouco não saíram de minha boca.

Era ele mesmo. Edward Cullen. A única pessoa responsável por me fazer sentir ódio pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida. O idiota, babaquinha e egocêntrico _Quarterback*_ do time de futebol americano do colégio. Lembro até do número da camisa: 17. Dezessete. Argh, que ódio.

- Oi? – ele disse me tirando do meu transe e sorrindo. Aquele sorriso não havia mudado. O rosto estava mais másculo, e a linha do queixo bem acentuada, deixando-o mais sedutor do que antes. Porra! Como eu não tinha me lembrado desse merda? Acho que minha mente o havia bloqueado, devido ao grande mal que ele me fez durante todo o tempo no colégio. E justamente _ele_, estava agora, na minha frente, me pedindo um estágio.

- Oi.. er.. então. – me ajeitei. – Você está em que período?

- Último. Só falta o estágio. – ele olhava pra mim como se me conhecesse. Mas ele me conhecia. Será que não se lembrava de mim? Bom, talvez não estivesse me reconhecendo, com quarenta e dois quilos a menos.

- Sim. Tudo bem. Tem alguma experiência? – fingi escrever alguma coisa no meu bloco de notas, mas a única coisa que saía eram rabiscos.

- Em escritório não. Mas já assisti algumas audiências. Todas criminais. – ele complementou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, mania que ele tinha desde, sei lá, a sexta série.

- Hum... então é essa área que você quer se especializar? – perguntei rabiscando mais ainda meu bloco. Não sei porque, mas eu estava desenhando o uniforme dele de futebol americano.

- É. É a única área que quero me especializar, na verdade. – ele ficou balançando a cabeça, mordendo os lábios.

- Tudo bem. E como são seus horários? Você estuda que horas? – o cinquenta e um na parte de trás da camisa ficava cada vez mais escuro, com a minha caneta passando horas e horas pelo número. Embaixo dele, escrevi Cullen.

- Na realidade, eu estou terminando todas as minhas provas em quinze dias. Depois estou livre só para o estágio. – o olhar dele passava uma confiança irritante. Eu não o queria confiante desse jeito. Eu o queria de joelhos, implorando.

- Ótimo. Porque aqui a gente trabalha muito. E sem horários.

- É. Angela me falou. – ele riu, meio debochado. Quem ele pensava que era para dar algum palpite sobre a carga horária do meu escritório?

- Ah, já ficou de papo com ela? – tirei os olhos do bloco e o fitei. Isso era típico de Edward Cullen. Pegava todas que estivesse a seu alcance.

- Já, ela é muito simpática. – ele respondeu na lata.

- É, mas quero ver se consegue ocupar o lugar dela. Pode ficar com o estágio. – até parece que eu não daria a vaga pra ele. Era a minha vez de fazê-lo passar o pão que o diabo amassou. – Angela tem um celular, peça para ela te dar. Segunda feira, oito horas da manhã começamos.

- Tudo bem. – ele levantou.

- Ah! – quase ri, mas precisei me segurar. – Todo dia de manhã eu bebo Café Latte com canela, do Starbucks. Então oito horas quero o meu café. Quentinho. No momento em que eu chegar. Tem mais um monte de coisa, mas é só perguntar a Angela que ela te fala como você tem que proceder.

Ele parou em pé e ficou me olhando, meio que com incredulidade. Eu estava me divertindo tanto, que de verdade eu precisava fazer muita força para não despencar da cadeira de tanto rir. Meu pai devia estar se remexendo no túmulo por eu estar jogando toda a minha ética pra casa do caralho. Eu não queria Edward trabalhando para mim por ser um bom estagiário. Eu queria porque eu ia aproveitar a oportunidade de acabar com a vida dele. Não havia melhor oportunidade para uma vingança. Simples assim.

- Eu preciso comprar café pra _você?_ – ele apontou pra mim e franziu o cenho. Era impressionante como ele conseguia ser audacioso. Se ele não fosse _aquela_ pessoa que fudeu com a minha vida, eu tinha escorraçado ele daqui no primeiro momento em que agisse dessa forma escrota.

- Sim. Toda manhã. E a tarde também se me der vontade. – voltei meus olhos para os papéis, tentando me concentrar.

- Tem uma lanchonete dentro do escritório. – ele respondeu ainda me olhando sem acreditar. – E máquinas de café nos dois andares.

- Eu sei. Mas eu não gosto do café daqui. Eu gosto do Starbucks.

Ele deu um suspiro alto e apertou seus lábios, deixando a linha do queixo mais atraente. _Céus!_ Essa porra sempre tinha me chamado atenção. Se ele fosse feio as coisas seriam _tão_ mais fáceis. Bom, primeiramente, se ele nunca tivesse me atraído, acho que nunca chegaríamos na situação que estamos agora. Então de certa forma, eu sabia que, contratando Edward Cullen, eu estava indo de encontro a uma rua sem saída.

- Tem alguma pergunta? – falei ao vê-lo calado, e ainda me olhando.

- Não. Nenhuma. – ele negou com a cabeça, mantendo o mesmo semblante odioso.

- Então nos vemos segunda. Até lá. – caprichei no sorriso, deixando-o _tão_ irritado que dava pra perceber. Ele deu meia volta e saiu sem nem ao menos se despedir. Tinha sorte que eu considerava uma vantagem tê-lo trabalhando pra mim.

Assim que a porta bateu, - com força diga-se de passagem – soltei uma risada de alívio. Eu finalmente teria a oportunidade de mostrar a ele quem eu era agora. Em quem ele havia _de certa forma_ me transformado.

O telefone tocou, e precisei me recompor para atender. Inadimissível falar com um cliente com a imensa vontade de rir que eu estava.

- Isabella Swan. – tossi para tentar amenizar a minha voz diferente.

- _Señorita Bella!_

- Oi Carmela! Diga. – relaxei assim que ouvi a voz conhecida. Me permiti rir um pouco

- _A soja acabou. E seu iogurte natural também. Não sobrou nenhum para contar a história! Refrigerante diet só temos duas latinhas, e como o final de semana está chegando..._

Ri. Carmela tinha um jeito dramático e engraçado.

- Porque não compra Carmela? Use o cartão de crédito que fica na gaveta do meu escritório. – balancei novamente na cadeira, mas a minha cabeça não saía do dono dos olhos verdes que acabou de sair da minha sala.

- _Eu sei, querida. O problema é que estou esperando os meninos da manutenção da sua jacuzzi. Enquanto eles não chegarem eu não posso sair. E como hoje é sexta feira e você sai mais cedo..._

- Entendi. – ri novamente. – Eu vou, Carmela. Pode deixar. Ainda tenho uma mini reunião com um provável novo cliente, e assim que terminar passo no mercado, ok?

- _Ok. Muito Obrigada Señorita Swan._

- Tchau, Carmelita.

A reunião com o futuro cliente, se não fosse por Jasper, - meu segundo sócio depois de James - , teria ido por água abaixo. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, que não fosse Edward Cullen em seu uniforme de futebol americano, correndo pelo campo, naquela noite do [i]Homecoming[/i]. Aquele dia, ele tinha acabado comigo. Minha mente fazia de tudo para não pensar no quanto eu sofri, e no quanto aquilo pesou em minha consciência, e graças aos chutes que Jasper me dava por debaixo da mesa, consegui me focar novamente em nossa nova conta.

- Bella, o que foi aquilo? Você estava totalmente fora de si. – Jasper falou enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao elevador.

- Tive problemas hoje, Jasper. Problemas pessoais. Desculpa se não me foquei na reunião.

- Não tem problema. Eu sinceramente acho que você deveria descansar.. tirar umas férias e..

- Não. Nada de férias. – cortei.

- Você não tira férias tem uns três anos. Charlie ainda era vivo! – paramos no meio do caminho, para pegar um refrigerante na máquina.

- Não é necessário. Ainda mais que ele não está mais aqui, e temos muitas contas nas costas. Inclusive essa nova. – Jasper me entregou uma coca diet, e pegou um sprite.

- Eu sei. Mas acho que conseguimos dar conta por uma semana, enquanto você descansasse.

- Sério, Jazz. Não precisa. – sorri. – De verdade.

- Não adianta sorrir, nem mostrar seu semblante confiante, Swan. Seu pai agia do mesmo jeito, e eu sei que isso é uma forma de tentar passar segurança. Mas comigo não cola. – ele apertou minha bochecha. – Eu sei que você precisa descansar, e não vou tirar isso da minha cabeça.

Assim como Rosalie, ele era um grande amigo. Um pouco mais velho do que eu, aos 29 anos, Jasper já era sócio da empresa, trabalhava com consultorias próprias e eu confiava nele para a chefia do setor financeiro. Nos conhecemos na faculdade, durante a semana de worshop de Direito Penal, e construímos uma amizade baseada na confiança. Ele estava em seu último ano de direito administrativo, e eu ainda no meio dos meus estudos. Mas nos demos bem desde o começo. E diferente do que podem pensar, eu não o coloquei dentro da empresa. Ele entrou por mérito próprio, tanto que só soube que ele havia sido contratado depois de oito dias.

- Para seu governo, - dei um gole em minha coca. – Eu já estou pensando em tirar minhas férias. Miami. Fugir do tempo louco de Atlanta e dos bronzeamentos artificiais com Rosalie.

- Miami é legal. – ele deu um gole no sprite dele. – Rosalie vai com você?

- Porque esse interesse súbito em Rosalie? – perguntei sorrindo e levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Só perguntei. Nada demais. – ele riu e abaixou a cabeça.

- Enfim, eu não sei. Na realidade ainda nem sei _se_ vou. Esqueceu que Angela está me abandonando hoje? E estou com um novo estagiário? Deus sabe o que ele vai fazer do meu escritório se eu entrar de férias.

- Estagiário? Homem?

- É. Edward Cullen.

- Edward Cullen... Nunca ouvi falar. – ele brincou com o anel da latinha de refrigerante.

- Eu já. – revirei os olhos e me toquei de que se começasse com o assunto, não pararia mais. Contaria a Jasper, mas não agora.

- Aonde? Ele estuda na Emory?

- Não. Na Universidade de Atlanta.

- Então daonde o conhece? – era nessas horas que eu odiava não ter uma vasta cartela de amizades.

- Longa história. Um dia saímos para um drink e eu te conto, ok? – fomos interrompidos pelo barulho do elevador, e eu entrei. – Estou indo no mercado, e depois pra casa. Até segunda.

- Até segunda, Swan. Descanse. – ele acenou.

- Tentarei descansar, prometo. – sorri enquanto o elevador fechava a porta.

Quando cheguei no saguão para encontrar Eric, James vinha na minha direção e fiz de tudo para passar reto e não manter contato nenhum com ele. Nem visual.

- Bel... – ele começou.

- Estou atrasada, tenho um compromisso inadiável e irrevogável. Nem tenta, James. – cortei.

- Mas é só um minuto! – ele segurou meu pulso e eu parei por um segundo.

- Já falei. – tirei a mão dele do meu pulso. - Quando _eu_ quiser conversar, _eu_ te ligo, James. – voltei a andar e dei graças a Deus que ele não veio atrás de mim.

- Senhorita Swan.. – Eric veio em minha direção, levantando-se do sofá. – Está chovendo torrencialmente lá fora e sinto informar, que... não trouxemos um guarda chuva hoje. – ele falou esbaforido, e com uma cara de medo. Eu não iria dar uma bronca nele por conta disso. Na realidade, nada, até essa chuva escrota, estragaria o meu dia de hoje. Afinal, eu tinha O estagiário. Eu tinha Edward Cullen sob minhas rédeas. E a partir de segunda feira, meu trabalho seria _muito_ especial.

Saímos do prédio, e os pingos de chuva pareciam pequenas pedras. Da portaria até o carro, tudo molhou: Bolsa, cabelo, sapatos, e principalmente, a minha blusa branca. _Merda_. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Blusas brancas deveriam ser proibidas nessa porra dessa cidade.

Eu já falei o quanto eu _odeio_ Atlanta?

* * *

**N/A:** O _Quarterback_ é o cérebro em um time de futebol americano. Dita as táticas durante o _huddle_ (reunião que todos fazem abaixados antes de começar a jogada). Antes do início da jogada, ele também pode gritar os _audibles_ (códigos utilizados para mudar as jogadas anteriormente combinadas). No começo da jogada, ele se posiciona atrás do _Center_ para receber a bola. Durante a jogada, pode dar a bola a um _Running Back_, lançar, ou carregar a bola.

_Reviews, please :)_


	5. Chapter 5 Little Fucking Surprise

Capítulo V – Little Fucking Surprise

_Edward POV_

_Para ouvir: Metallica - Enter Sandman_

Porra, porra, porra, porra! Nunca pensei que um estágio complicaria tanto minha vida. Que mulherzinha escrota! Já não bastasse eu ter que me reportar a uma ninfeta, - apesar de ser muito gostosa diga-se de passagem, - eu ainda tinha que levar café todas as manhãs e tardes pra ela, andar pra cima e pra baixo com um blackberry do tamanho de um tijolo e estudar um dossiê enorme no final de semana, como que um Manual, de 130 páginas, que continha toda a história da Swan & Associates, sua cartela de clientes, a diretoria, os funcionários, os deveres que um estagiário deveria cumprir, entre outras milhares de cláusulas. Tudo teria que estar decorado para segunda feira. Angela foi bem sucinta quanto a isso. Disse que a _Senhorita_ Isabella gosta de perguntar essas coisas esporadicamente e não ficaria nada feliz se eu não soubesse responder. Mas que merda!

Parei em frente à faculdade, e acendi um cigarro enquanto esperava por Alice. A raiva tomava conta de mim e eu precisava de um pouco da companhia dela, para desabafar. Alice era a única mulher para qual eu daria carona sem ter motivo.

- Conte-me tudo! – ela falou assim que abriu a porta do carro. – Que porra é essa? – ela apontou para o "dossiê" que estava no banco do carona.

- Quando eu te contar você vai saber. – peguei o livro e o joguei no banco de trás com força.

- Como foi a entrevista? – ela fechou a porta do carro e cruzou as pernas, apoiando sua bolsa no colo.

- O estágio é meu. – respondi ligando o motor.

- Aêêê, garanhão! – ela deu um tapa no meu ombro. – Sabia que você ia conseguir!

- Não me parabenize. Me enfiei no pior buraco que eu deveria ter me enfiado, e não de uma forma boa. – os pingos de chuva começaram a cair com força e fechamos a janela do carro, ligando o ar condicionado.

- Como assim? Explique-se, Cullen. – ela virou de lado, enquanto comecei a dirigir pelo asfalto já molhado novamente. Que porra de tempo louco! Que cidade de merda!

- Minha chefe mulher... é gostosa. – parei por um tempo vendo um sorriso se formar no rosto de Alice. – Não, você não entendeu. Ela é _gostosa_. Com todas as letras. E o que tem de gostosa tem de megera e filha da puta.

- Mandona? – ela queria rir mas se segurou.

- Pode ver pelo tamanho do livro no banco de trás. – apontei com meu polegar. – E olha isso aqui. – tirei o blackberry do bolso. – Olha o tamanho dessa merda! Tenho que carregar isso aqui, e estar disponível sempre que ela precisar. – entreguei o aparelho pra Alice e segurei o volante novamente com força.

- Ah Eddie, nem deve ser _tão_ ruim assim, vai! Nem começou e já tá achando ruim.

- Alice, você viu quantas páginas tem aquela parada? – apontei novamente para o dossiê, e arregalei os olhos.

- O que você vai fazer esse final de semana? – ela apertou os lábios de forma debochada e ajeitou uma presilha que tinha no cabelo.

- Até agora nada. Devo sair com Emmett amanhã para beber, mas domingo nem vou sair porque começo a trabalhar oito da manhã e.. – foi aí que me lembrei da peça chave da minha explicação sobre Bella "megera" Swan. – AH! Falando nisso, não te contei da pior parte! Ela quer que eu leve café pra ela. Isso. Café. Oito horas da manhã. Uma porra de Latte com canela. Antes de ir trabalhar ainda tenho que passar no Starbucks e comprar um! – senti que minha voz estava cada vez mais alta, de tanta frustração que eu estava.

- Edward, deixa de ser resmungão! – Alice deu um tapa em sua perna, já rindo da minha situação. – Você nem sabe como vai ser seu estágio de verdade! Calma! Espera ver o que vai acontecer! Não se esqueça de tudo que tem por trás disso.

- Como assim? – parei no sinal e virei meu rosto em direção ao de Alice.

- Simples. Só falta isso pra você se formar. Seus pais estão apostando todas as fichas em você, e Flint te reprova se você falhar nessa. – ela deu um sorriso torto, ao ver que eu realmente não me lembrava de todas essas implicações.

- Merda cara, nem me lembrava disso. – suspirei quando vi o sinal verde novamente. – É, o jeito é agüentar. São só seis meses mesmo. – bufei.

- Relaxa. – ela sorriu e virou-se de frente novamente. – Tem certeza que não quer ir na festa hoje?

Meu celular tocou, e entreguei a Alice sem nem olhar o visor.

- Atende aí e fala que eu to dirigindo.

Alice pegou o celular e olhou a telinha.

- Ah não, Edward! É o Emmett!

- Alice, deixa de ser idiota e atende...

- Não, não, não! Pelo amor que você tem ao seu pinto Edward! Não faça isso comigo! – ela me olhou com pavor.

- Me dá essa merda – estendi minha mão e ela me entregou o aparelho.

- Fala sua bicha.

- _Viadinho! Onde você tá?_

- Tô levando Alice em casa. O que você quer?

- _Alice está aí com você? Ela falou alguma coisa de mim?_

- Falou. Que você não larga do pé dela! – bufei. – Sério Emmett, o que você quer?

- _Esqueceu que nossa geladeira está vazia? Como vamos assistir o jogo sem abastecer? Eu só tenho um pacote de Dorito's aqui!_

- E você fez o que o dia inteiro que não pode sair pra comprar? – Alice revirou os olhos e ligou o som do carro.

- _Estudei. Tô nas últimas provas, esqueceu?_

- Enfim, foda-se. Vou comprar. Heineken e Pizza?

- _Bingo._

- Ok.

Desliguei o celular e devolvi ao meu bolso, enquanto Alice cantava baixinho a música que tocava na rádio.

- Chegamos. – falei assim que avistei o apartamento dela. – Pronto, está entregue. Sã e salva.

- Muito Obrigada Cullen-Cullen. – ela sorriu e deu um beijo em minha bochecha, seguido de uma mexida nos meus cabelos que quase arrancou alguns fios. – Se mudar de idéia da festa me liga.

- Sim senhora. Cuidado com a chuva.

- Não sou feita de açúcar. – ela rebateu.

- Yeah. – ri. – Sei disso melhor do que ninguém.

Esperei que Alice entrasse em seu prédio e dei partida para o supermercado. Depois de aturar um trânsito desgraçado de quarenta minutos, parei meu carro naquele estacionamento cheio, e suspirei antes de sair e receber os pingos pesados da chuva. _Que merda Emmett, você me paga!_ Me fazer comprar pizza e cerveja embaixo desse dilúvio torrencial!

Cheguei na porta do mercado sentindo minhas meias encharcadas de água e minha camisa grudar no corpo. Andei devagar para não escorregar no chão liso, e fui até a geladeira buscar as cervejas. Peguei duas caixas e coloquei no carrinho. Segui para o frigorífico pegar as pizzas congeladas. O ar condicionado gelado batia em minha camisa e me arrependi de ter deixado o paletó dentro do carro. Mas eu tinha acabado de pagar quinhentos dólares naquela merda, pra deixar qualquer chuva acabar com ele. Quando olhei para o lado... nem podia acreditar. _Que – bunda!_ Isabella Swan com sua roupa tão encharcada quanto a minha, e a blusa _bem_ grudadinha no corpo.

_Fuck!_

Eu já pouco me importava com o ar gelado nas minhas costas, deixando todos meus pêlos eriçados. Minha meta de vida agora era olhar os biquinhos duros de minha chefinha, transpassando o sutiã e a blusa molhada. Me senti um adolescente em ebulição ao me esconder entre o frigorífico e uma prateleira grande de laticínios, olhando cada uma de suas ações, simples como pegar copinhos de iogurte, ou encher o carrinho de latinhas de refrigerante diet.

Foi aí que percebi que tudo que estava em suas compras era diet, light, e saudável. Desde quando aquele corpinho perfeito precisava daquilo? Ela devia ser louca. Ou neurótica por regime. Boa Edward! Já achou um ponto fraco da Dona Swan.

Continuei me sentindo um babaca e pervertido quando comecei a persegui-la pelo mercado. Aonde ela ia, eu ia atrás e me escondia. Perdi meu maior foco quando ela ficou na ponta dos pés para pegar alguns pacotes de soja. Seu bumbum parecia maior, e mais delicioso desse ponto de vista, e a saia colada no corpo ainda ajudava mais. Sua coxa era muito torneada, como se ela malhasse muito.

Porque eu tava pensando essas merdas? Eu nunca agi desse jeito, cara!

Minha festa deu-se por terminada quando ela finalizou suas compras e rumou para o caixa. Foi aí que pude respirar mais um pouco, parar de pensar com a minha cabeça de baixo, e continuar as minhas compras. Finalmente peguei as pizzas e fui pagar.

Quando ela saiu, resolvi dar uma última olhada em suas pernas e curvas. Olhei para fora e notei que ela tinha motorista. Que _pseudo-madame!_ Chegava a ser ridículo.

Adquiri coragem para andar, - ou melhor, correr – até o meu carro com as sacolas, pois a chuva ainda caía sem parar. Assim que sentei no Volvo, liguei o aquecedor e tirei a camisa que já estava grudada em todos os cantos do meu corpo.

Antes de ligar o motor para mais uns provavelmente quarenta minutos de trânsito até minha casa, respirei fundo e mentalizei minha chefinha. _Meu Deus do céu_, como alguém podia ser tão atraente assim? E porque ela me atraía tanto? Ela era minha chefe e isso ia acabar me dando problema.

No fundo eu errei. Não foram quarenta minutos de trânsito. Foi uma hora e meia. Cheguei com as cervejas já quase quentes e joguei as pizzas congeladas, o "tijolo" mais conhecido como meu novo celular do trabalho, e o dossiê imbecil que eu tinha que estudar no balcão de mármore.

- Você ia perder o chute inicial. – Emmett disse já sentado no chão, encostado no sofá e vidrado em nossa televisão de 42 polegadas. Sim, investimos uma grana pesada na televisão. Quando nos mudamos, a única coisa em que pensamos foi nela, e nos jogos que poderíamos assistir. Isso acarretou em péssimos móveis, utensílios de cozinha vagabundos, entre outros. Sorte que as camas dos quartos já estavam no apartamento quando alugamos, senão creio que estaríamos dormindo em colchões até hoje.

- O Matt tá em boas condições? – falei enquanto colocava as cervejas no congelador e as pizzas no forno. – Porque eu ouvi falar que ele estava machucado.

- Ele tá ótimo. – ele olhou pra mim e sorriu. – Esse jogo tá no papo, cara. Se prepara pro jogo contra o Baltimore, que vai ser muito mais complicado. – Tá sem camisa porque? Cadê seu uniforme, porra? – ele disse me olhando com raiva. – Se perdermos a culpa é sua!

- Calma, já vou colocar! – saí andando pelo corredor e entrei no meu quarto indo para o único lugar onde minha preciosa camisa ficava. A gaveta embaixo da tv. Essa camisa era meu amuleto de sorte. Não havia um jogo que os Falcons tivessem ganhado que eu não estava com ela. Tinha o número do meu jogador preferido, - cinqüenta e um, Tony Gilbert. Quando comprei, fiz questão de personalizá-la, mandando escrever "Cullen" atrás, assim como nos uniformes que eu tinha no colégio. Vesti e voltei para a sala, sentando-me no sofá e esticando as pernas na mesa de centro.

- Como foi a entrevista? – Emmett falou sem tirar os olhos da televisão e comendo um resto de pacote de Doritos, nosso vício.

- Ótima. – peguei o pacote da mão dele e levei à boca os últimos farelos, deixando meus dedos amarelados. – Começo segunda feira.

- E a chefe mulher? Quando você me falou no telefone eu nem consegui acreditar. Você sendo mandado por uma mulher, é uma coisa que eu realmente preciso ver. Filma pra mim seu primeiro dia? – ele riu.

- Cara, você nem sabe. Ela é linda. Tem uma traseira, e umas coxas que.. porra. Não tem nem como explicar. E é cheirosa, um cheiro que me atrai. Putz, prefiro ficar até calado. – fechei meus olhos e me concentrei, para não ficar duro ali, no meio da sala, assistindo futebol americano com Emmett.

- Sério? – ele riu. – Então você está oficialmente encrencado! Porque se eu te conheço meu amigo, essa merda ainda vai cheirar. Você vai ser demitido por assédio sexual.

- Caaalma. Ela me pareceu meio mandona e malvadinha pro meu gosto. Mas nada que não se possa contornar. – dei um sorriso torto.

- Porraaaaaaaaaa! Não acredito que ele perdeu esse touchdown! – Emmett gritou em frente à TV.

- Desgraçado! Tava no papo! Se Edward Cullen tivesse no field, os pontos já eram nossos!

- Pára de se achar, Edward! – ele riu.

- Vai se foder, Emmett! – ri junto.

Quando deu o intervalo, peguei a pizza no forno e Emmett buscou as cervejas, que já estavam um pouco mais geladas. Levamos as coisas até a mesa de centro e ficamos olhando os comerciais, mas nem prestando atenção neles. Eu principalmente. Eu estava exausto. Mas minha cabeça não parava de maquinar o meu primeiro dia de trabalho.

- Esqueci a faca. Porra. – Emmett levantou e foi até a cozinha novamente. – Que que é isso aqui? – ele pegou o tijolinho e me mostrou, rindo.

- Ah, é o meu meio de comunicação com minha chefe. Pelo que parece se ela precisar de mim, ela vai ligar pra ele.

- Huuum.. entendi. – ele começou a folhear o dossiê que ainda estava jogado em cima do balcão. – Swan & Associates... Swan.. esse nome não me é estranho. – ele falou baixo.

- Sabia que eu também pensei isso? Eu já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar. – abri a latinha de cerveja, deixando cair um pouco em meu colo.

- Qual o nome da sua chefe? – ele me olhou com o cenho franzido.

- Isabella Swan.

Emmett continuou folheando o livro por algum tempo, e voltei a olhar os comerciais, mesmo que a televisão estivesse no mute.

- Cara, cara, cara, cara!!! – ele gritou, me dando um susto.

- Que foi, porra? Quer me matar?

- Cara! – ele olhou assustado pra mim e simplesmente saiu andando pelo corredor até o quarto dele. Que merda era essa? Emmett tinha enlouquecido de vez?

- Olha isso. – ele voltou com o livro de ano do colégio na mão, e vindo em minha direção. – Olha, olha! – ele apontou diversas vezes.

Quando olhei aquele rosto rechonchudo e o sorriso largo, congelei. Eu sabia que aquele nome não me era estranho, mas na boa, ô destino filho da puta para enfiar logo [i]ela[/i] no meu caminho!

Como pude ser tão burro? Era tão óbvio! Isabella Swan! A nerd gorda e louca que estudava em Atlanta High! Mas havia motivos para eu não lembrar dela. O primeiro era que ela, coitada, era tão insignificante pra mim, que eu provavelmente não ficaria em minhas lembranças pelo resto da minha vida. E o segundo, fui reprovado justamente por sua causa, então minha mente de forma inteligente, fez questão de deletá-la para sempre.

O pior de tudo, era que eu estava tão vidrado na "nova" Isabella Swan, linda, cheirosa, e com aquele corpo perfeito, que eu não conseguia nem sentir raiva pelo que ela tinha feito por mim. Eu não tinha sede de vingança. A única coisa que eu tinha vontade era de alcançar as calcinhas dela. Bem, não só as calcinhas.

- Cara. _Que-merda_. – falei bufando e ainda olhando pra foto.

- É só isso que você fala? – Emmett falou fechando o livro e me tirando de meu transe. – Edward, durante anos você falou que se vingaria dela. É a sua chance, finalmente.

- Nada a ver. Isso é passado, Emmett. – bufei novamente.

- Sério, você está me decepcionando desse jeito, Edward.

- Aham. E como vou me vingar, cabeçudo? – falei dando um tapa em sua cabeça. – Ela é minha chefe, e acima de tudo, eu tenho que fazer essa merda desse estágio, pra passar! Flint me come vivo se eu vacilar nessa!

- É. – ele suspirou. – de certa forma você tem razão.

- Foda-se. O jogo vai recomeçar. Deixa essa merda pra lá.

Voltamos a assistir o jogo, e duas horas depois, os Falcons haviam vencido por dois touchdowns. Como se eu já não soubesse. Fui me deitar, com meu corpo cansado, mas a mente mais viva do que nunca, maquinando toda a merda a qual eu estava me submetendo.

Eu precisava pensar em algo, em algum jeito de agir perante ela, ou de tentar tirar vantagem em cima disso tudo. Eu sabia que ela era apaixonada por mim na época do colégio. Bem, ela não era a única, mas eu nunca havia dado chance a ela. Também, pudera. Sem condições. Ela era feia _demais_. E eu, admito que era superficial demais. E ainda sou. _Pra que mulher feia, se existem as lindas?_

Depois de mais de meia hora virando de um lado pro outro em meu colchão, resolvi ligar pra única pessoa que daria as respostas que eu precisava.

- _Cullen-Cullen!_

- Brandon, to precisando conversar. Agora.

- _Ainda estou na festa da fraternidade, e confesso que isso aqui está uma merda! Vem pra cá, a gente conversa._ – ela disse bocejando.

- Não. Vem pra cá. Pega um táxi. Eu estou morto de cansaço.

_- Edward, eu não freqüentarei o mesmo teto que Emmett enquanto ele não se acalmar e parar de pensar em mim. Nem adianta argumentar._

- Ok, ok, Alice. Você venceu. Estou indo praí.

------

- Isso tudo é desespero? Falei com você vinte minutos atrás, e você já está aqui? – Alice disse me entregando uma latinha de cerveja.

- Você nem sabe o que aconteceu. – sentei na barra do sofá da sala da fraternidade, ignorando a música alta e os olhares de Jessica.

- Vamos lá pra fora, porque essa música alta está me irritando. – ela falou massageando suas têmporas. – Nunca pensei que ia ficar tão incomodada em uma festa.

- Acho que é o juízo que está começando a entrar em seu organismo. – falei pegando em sua mão, para que ela se levantasse. – Tá na hora de sossegar Alice. Arrumar um namorado, e tal... – brinquei.

- Que? Tá louco? – ela deu um grito esganiçado, tirando sua mão da minha e me dando um tapa? – Só estou cansada, tive duas provas hoje! – ela ajeitou sua roupa e fomos até a varanda da piscina, onde o som estava mais baixo.

- Então, conte-me tudo. – ela sentou na borda da piscina e tirou suas sandálias, colocando os pés na água.

- Jessica não para de me olhar e está me irritando. – falei abraçando minhas pernas e relaxando a cabeça em meus joelhos. – Cada dia que passa a vontade de dar um pé na bunda dela está ficando gigantesca.

- E porque não faz? – ela franziu o cenho. – Daqui a pouco ela vai achar que vocês são namoradinhos e vai ser pior, hein! Já vou te avisando. – ela passava os pés pela água, fazendo caminhos.

- Enfim. Depois eu penso nisso. Tenho coisas piores na cabeça.

- Desabafe. – ela sorriu.

- Lembra daquela nerd gorda que eu falei que foi a culpa da minha reprovação no colégio? A que me deu a cola errada e..

- Sei, sei... sei quem é. – ela me cortou. – Que que tem?

- Ela é a minha chefe.

* * *

_Blackmail está com tão pouca review que desanima postar aqui... :(_

_Me façam feliz! Até críticas às vezes são boas! Reviews, please ^^_


	6. Chapter 6 Behind the Hot Body

**Capítulo VI - Behind the Hot Body**

_Pov Bella_

**Para ouvir: Christina Aguilera - Beautiful**

Cheguei em casa morrendo de frio e xingando até a milésima geração de São Pedro. Minha blusa Dior estava completamente ensopada, e a saia grudava em minhas coxas, me causando desconforto.

Joguei as compras no chão e subi para o meu quarto, procurando roupas quentes. Meu cabelo estava um caco. Fui desabotoando minha blusa enquanto descia dos saltos e com o próprio pé abri a gaveta onde ficavam meus pijamas mais quentinhos. Foi quando percebi que meu sutiã e calcinha também estavam ensopados.

Merda!

Fui tirando tudo até o banheiro e tomei uma ducha quente, que foi a coisa mais relaxante do dia. Quando saí do box me enrolei na toalha e antes que eu pudesse calçar minhas sandálias, dei um tempo para me olhar no espelho.

Flashback

**_Festa do Homecoming – Escolha do príncipe e da princesa – Abril de 2001_**

_- Rosalie, não faça isso!_

_- Porque não, Bella?_

_- Porque Edward não gosta de mim!_

_- Quem disse que não? Você nunca perguntou! É a nossa chance!_

_- Não! Não, não e não! Eu não sou bonita Rose, e Edward é o príncipe do Homecoming, desde quando ele iria querer alguma coisa comigo?_

_- Pára de se subestimar! Isso é horrível, Swan! – ela revirou os olhos. – Deixa eu falar com ele! Que que custa? O máximo que você pode tomar é um não!_

_- Um não que vai me traumatizar pro resto da minha vida!_

_- Deixa de ser exagerada! – ela riu. – Ele está sozinho com o Emmett, eu vou lá falar com ele._

_- Rose, não!_

_Rosalie me ignorou e saiu andando pelo gramado verde daquele campo de futebol americano do colégio. Eu, morrendo de medo e apreensão, fiquei olhando enquanto ela conversava com Edward e Emmett. Meu coração batia tão forte no meu peito que chegava a doer. Durante dois anos eu estava apaixonada por aquele garoto, e ele nunca sequer tinha olhado pra mim, a não ser pelo dia do trabalho de ciências que tivemos que fazer, e ele esporadicamente me fazia algumas perguntas._

_Agora, no nosso último ano do ensino fundamental, eu queria arriscar e falar a ele tudo que eu sentia, mas a vergonha e a baixa auto estima me impediam. Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen simplesmente não combinavam. Simplesmente não haviam sido feitos um para o outro. Mas parece que Rosalie não via isso e cismou em falar pra ele._

_Fiquei de longe observando os três conversando, e o modo que Emmett olhava pra ela. Era um jeito que nenhum garoto tinha me olhado. Tudo bem, Rosalie era a menina mais linda do colégio, com os cabelos loiros impecáveis um pouco abaixo ombro e o corpo mais bem formado do que o das outras meninas, mas eu queria me sentir desejada que nem ela se sentia. Devia ser a melhor sensação do mundo._

_Olhei para baixo, vendo o volume que meu corpo fazia dentro do casaco e senti vontade de chorar. Eu me sentia inchada, cheia, as calças apertadas, e, mesmo morrendo de calor, me privava de usar roupas por medo do que as pessoas pudessem falar._

_Foi aí que eu entrei em pânico. Mesmo com falta de ar, saí correndo escola a dentro, e me escondi dentro do banheiro. Sentei na privada, e respirei fundo tentando recobrar meu fôlego e sumir. Porque Rosalie tinha feito isso? Edward ia rir da minha cara pro resto da vida, e ainda tínhamos três anos de escola para nos vermos todos os dias. Ia ser o meu fim._

_Depois de uns cinquenta minutos, eu percebi que eu não poderia viver naquele banheiro para sempre. Eu ia ter que sair dali alguma hora. Então resolvi me levantar e dar de cara com as consequencias. Podia ser que o melhor acontecesse, não é mesmo? Vai que ele aceita sair comigo e nos tornaríamos um casal, e eu seria feliz para sempre? Lavei meu rosto, dei uma última olhada no espelho e abri a porta, olhando para um lado e para o outro do corredor, certificando-me que ninguém estava me vendo._

_Foi quando vi Edward e Emmett rindo, entrando no colégio, com o capacete de futebol americano na mão. Mais que rápido me escondi novamente no banheiro, mas deixei a porta encostada quando vi que eles estavam apenas indo até o bebedouro, que ficava ao lado._

_- Fala sério, Emmett! Rosalie é louca._

_- Porque?_

_- Ela acha que eu podendo agarrar a Lauren, que foi a princesa do Homecoming, eu vou agarrar a gorda da Swan? Neeem ferrando! Nem que me pagassem! Aquela menina é muito feia, nada dá jeito nela. – os dois riram, e cada parte da risada deles pareciam farpas em mim._

_Eu já devia ter imaginado. Uma menina como eu nunca ia ter as coisas que queria assim tão fáceis, não é mesmo? As lágrimas começaram a rolar do meu rosto, não só de tristeza como de raiva por ser uma idiota e gostar de uma pessoa tão babaca quanto Edward Cullen._

Fim do Flashback

Quando finalmente caí em mim eu estava chorando novamente, em frente ao meu espelho. Não acredito que depois de oito anos, ele ainda tinha esse efeito. De me deixar com extrema tristeza e puro ódio.

Após esse acontecimento, eu fui internada duas vezes. Dietas loucas tomaram conta do meu acompanhamento diário. Eu chegava a ficar sem comer por 2 dias, e desmaiava. Tive gastrite. Tive princípio de bulimia. E sempre que saía do hospital, voltava ao meu peso antigo novamente, ou até ganhava mais. E Edward nunca saía da minha cabeça. Eu queria mostrar a ele que eu conseguia ser bonita, mas eu sempre falhava. Foi aí que Charlie me colocou em terapia, e fui melhorando aos poucos. Fui me aceitando. E finalmente vi que eu não deveria mudar para que Edward gostasse de mim, eu tinha que achar alguém que me visse pelo que eu realmente era.

Só... que isso nunca aconteceu.

Até o momento em que eu mesma acreditei que eu devia mudar, minha vida foi um marasmo. Não namorei, não tive relacionamentos com ninguém. Não que não tivesse pessoas que não gostassem de mim. Mas as que gostavam, eu simplesmente não queria. Foram anos e anos de terapia.

Até que minha vida acadêmica me mudou completamente. A dieta feita entre o colégio e a universidade deu vazão, me tornou uma pessoa magra e saudável, e me proporcionou uma amizade maravilhosa. A de Tyler. E agora eu era uma pessoa feliz. Mas eu me sentia incomodada em saber que Edward ainda existia e era uma péssima pessoa, como na época do colégio. Eu realmente _precisava_ fazer alguma coisa.

Larguei a toalha no chão e fiquei olhando meu corpo em frente ao espelho. Meu impecável corpo. O corpo pelo qual eu batalhei anos e anos.

Limpei as lágrimas que ainda escorriam de meus olhos e peguei meu pijama quentinho. Me joguei na cama com os cabelos ainda molhados e peguei o controle da minha tv, para assistir alguma coisa. Meu celular berrou na minha bolsa, e foi aí que me lembrei que tinha marcado de jantar com Rosalie.

- Diga, Rose.

- _Que horas e aonde?_

- Amiga... me desculpa, mas acho que vou furar com você hoje. – suspirei.

- _Porque? O que houve? Pode ir falando!_

- Nada. – falei meio choramingando. Que merda! Mesmo quando eu queria esconder, a minha voz sempre acabava me entregando.

- _Aham._ – ela riu. – _Tá bom. Vamos fazer o seguinte? Eu vou fingir que acreditei e em vinte minutinhos estou aí com chocolate._

- Não! Chocolate não!

- Bella, vá cagar. – ela desligou o telefone na minha cara.

Fechei o flip e joguei-o na bolsa, colocando a tv no mute e fechando os olhos por alguns segundos.

----

- Meu deus do céu, parece um bebê enrolado em flanela! – Rosalie disse entrando no meu quarto e batendo seus saltos Manolo Blahnik em minha tábua corrida. – Vamos, levante-se. O que que aconteceu pra você ficar assim? Séculos que você não fica desse jeito! – ela ajeitou meu cabelo. – Carmela me disse que está calada e nem pediu seu jantar.

- Estou sem fome. – respondi me sentando e desligando a tv.

- Você _sempre_ está sem fome. Mas sabe que tem que jantar. _Com'mon baby_, me fala! O que houve?

- Eu conheci meu estagiário hoje.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! E aí? É gato? Ou é daqueles horríveis?

- É gato.

- Muito muito?

- Demais. – respondi coçando o nariz.

- Daqueles da gente sonhar acordada?

- Exato. – dei um sorriso fraco.

- Meu Deus, isso é uma maravilha, baby! Um estagiário gostoso as vezes anima nosso dia sabia? Tem um estagiário de fotografia lá na agência que peeeelo amor de Deus, eu fico pra morrer com ele! E ele agora tornou-se meu estagiário! Você nem acredita que ontem...

As vezes Rosalie se empolgava em suas próprias histórias e só voltava a dar atenção às minhas muito tempo depois. No começo eu odiava isso, mas como na nossa amizade ela sempre foi melhor e mais poderosa que eu, eu apenas deixava ela falar, e ficava calada, engolindo os meus próprios problemas. Nossas únicas brigas haviam sido por causa disso.

Ela tinha seus defeitos mas era minha melhor amiga. Eu devia muito a ela. Quando passei por tudo, até pelas internações, ela esteve ao meu lado. Me dando forças e falando que eu não devia estar assim por uma pessoa. Mas ela era bonita, ela tinha o homem que quisesse aos seus pés, e eu simplesmente me sentia inferior perto dela. Porém, eu a amava, e a amizade dela era a coisa mais especial da minha vida. Ou seja, mesmo dentro de tantos defeitos, ter Rosalie como amiga era mais do que importante.

Agora que eu me sentia confiante, e tinha o corpo que sempre sonhava, nós saíamos muito juntas, conhecíamos caras lindos que eram envolvidos na área dela, e era tão bom não se sentir inferior, que posso até falar que nossa amizade havia melhorado bastante.

Não diferente do que eu sempre imaginava, Rosalie formou-se em moda, e era gerente da filial da Ford Models em Atlanta. Então, passei mais de uma hora e meia ouvindo ela falar de seu estagiário de fotografia com um sorriso no rosto, porém, sem dar atenção nenhuma. Dentro de minha cabeça eu só conseguia pensar no que eu tinha causado a mim mesma contratando Edward como meu assistente.

Enquanto ela não parava de falar, Carmela entrou com um lanchinho para nós. Era como se ela fosse uma mãe pra mim. Desde o que aconteceu com Reneé, Carmela me tratava como filha, e dava toda a atenção do mundo. Eu devia minha vida a ela.

- Aí ele disse que adoraria sair comigo um dia, e eu falei que óbvio que sairia, mas que tudo tinha que ser escondido, afinal eu sou chefe dele, não é? Isso são coisas que você vai ter que aprender, meu amor! A não ser que queira apresentar ele pra mim! – ela riu pegando um pedaço de abacaxi da bandeja.

- Apresentar pra que? Você já conhece ele. – peguei um pequeno cacho de uvas.

- Conheço? – ela franziu o cenho e sentou-se em posição de chinês. – Como assim?

- Conhece. Desde a época do colégio. – coloquei um travesseiro entre minhas costas e a cabeceira da cama, me ajeitando.

- Ai que legal! Pessoas da época do colégio! Nunca mais vi ninguém, acredita? Só Lauren que foi lá na agência um dia, parece que ela é olheira da Elite, e que mundo pequeno, não é? Ela que me reconheceu, eu não a reconheci, ela pintou o cabelo de preto e sinceramente, ficou muito estranho...

Eu juro que as vezes eu tinha vontade de dar um grito.

- Aham. – respondi sucintamente.

- Mas então!! Quem é? – ela deu um tapinha na minha perna e sorriu animada.

- Edward Cullen.


	7. Chapter 7 Sympathy for the Devil

**Capítulo VII – Sympathy for the Devil**

_Edward POV_

**Para ouvir: Rolling Stones – Sympathy for the Devil**

Infernal era apelido para a semana que eu tive. Foi a semana mais ridícula, irônica, escrota e sem sentidos da minha vida.

Quando conversei com Alice na festa da fraternidade, ela soltou suas opiniões e disse que eu seria um babaca de pelo menos não me vingar um pouco de Isabella. _Nem um pouquinho que fosse._ Apesar de isso ser um pouco fora de hora, de certa forma ela tinha razão. Afinal Bella me fez um mal tremendo, me fazendo repetir de ano no colégio, brigar com os meus pais e o pior, sem motivo aparente. Eu não tinha feito nada a ela para que ela agisse daquela forma, me dando a cola errada.

_Será que era só dor de cotovelo por eu nunca ter dado bola?_

Enfim, cheguei a conclusão com Alice que minha pior "vingança" seria seduzí-la e depois dar o pé na bunda. Passei o final de semana inteiro convicto de que isso daria certo.

Mas Isabella Swan era diabólica. Completamente Impossível de se lidar.

Sabe quando você acredita que a pessoa nasceu para fazer da sua vida um verdadeiro inferno? Ela era essa pessoa.

Chefinha Swan fez questão de me perguntar cada alínea daquele dossiê, pelo qual eu não havia nem tocado durante o final de semana, e me repreendeu todas as vezes, mas eu pouco me importei. Eu não conseguia ter paciência com ela, e fiquei irritado por não conseguir fazer uma aproximação digamos.. um _pouco _melhor. Eu queria ter a oportunidade de ficar sozinho com ela, de poder conversar e jogar todo o charme que eu sabia que ela considerava irresistível. Mas a filha da mãe não me dava chance!

No meu primeiro dia, segunda feira, fui apresentado a James e Jasper, os outros sócios do escritório. Não fui com a cara de James, e fui com a cara de Jasper. James era mais velho, e Jasper com idade mediana.

Conheci Mike Newton, o monitor chato do andar de Direito Administrativo, e a belíssima e ruivíssima Victoria, monitora do meu andar. _Minha_ monitora.

Ah, _Victoria.._

Na terça e quarta feira já tínhamos conhecido dois banheiros do escritório, e a escada de incêndio também. Tive que trabalhar até tarde durante toda a semana, pois de acordo com Isabella, todo estagiário é batizado trabalhando até tarde. Só que Victoria fez questão de ficar até tarde comigo e me batizar de forma diferente. _Bem _diferente, posso dizer.

Eu tinha certeza absoluta que Swan estava ciente do que eu e Victoria andávamos fazendo depois do horário, porque na quinta feira, me deparei com Mike monitorando o meu andar. Se ela não queria se aproximar, pra que ficar empatando minha vida?

E hoje, sexta feira, acordei desejando a morte.

Minhas pálpebras estavam tão pesadas que eu não conseguia nem administrar meu corpo direito. Levantei da cama cambaleando e tateando as paredes, procurando a porta do meu armário. Xinguei toda a geração de Swans, por me fazerem passar por isso. Durante a semana voltei na Ralph Lauren e comprei mais camisas e ternos, porque ficar com um só não tinha condições.

Peguei meu terno preto e joguei em cima da cama, indo de encontro ao banheiro. Quase todo dia de manhã eu pensava na minha _mulher da semana_ e me aliviava, mas hoje, nem pra isso eu tinha condições. Eu olhava pra ele e me dava desânimo. PORRA! Até nisso Isabella Swan estava me fodendo.

- _Edward!_ – Emmett deu uma batida forte na porta do banheiro.

- Que que é? – falei com os olhos fechados embaixo do chuveiro.

- _Tô saindo pra faculdade. Já não era pra você estar no trabalho não?_

- Que horas são?

- _Sete e meia. Duvido que você chegue a tempo, depois de ter que passar no Starbucks e pegando o trânsito de Atlanta numa sexta feira! _– ele riu.

Merda, merda, merda, merda!!!!!!

Saí do chuveiro quase arrebentando a cortina de plástico e me enxuguei rápido, deixando meu cabelo todo molhado e pingando. Corri até o quarto e vesti meu terno, com a gravata ainda solta. Quando eu pudesse eu ajeitaria. Peguei o _Tijolo Swan_, - nome carinhoso que dei ao meu blackberry, - e fui correndo para a garagem.

Depois de perder a paciência com o trânsito, e faltando dez minutos para que eu estivesse na sala da chefinha, cheguei ao Starbucks. Tinha uma fila de aproximadamente quinze pessoas na minha frente, e olhei para a atendente com cara de desespero, que me recebeu com um sorriso caloroso e um piscar de olhos. Essa estava no papo pra mim.

Cinco minutos depois os dois cafés estavam no balcão, e ela continuava a sorrir, me olhando. Nota mental: Voltar ao Starbucks quando eu tivesse um tempinho.

- Muito, muito obrigado. – respondi dando uma piscada pra ela e um sorriso que a fez rir de nervoso.

Com o trânsito que estava, eu nunca chegaria a tempo. Deixei o carro estacionado em frente ao Starbucks e fui correndo até o Centro Empresarial.

Dei bom dia ao porteiro e passei correndo por Heidi, que nem olhou pra minha cara. Eu ainda ia descobrir que merda essa mulher tinha, que me irritava!

Subi o elevador panorâmico e abri a porta da diretoria com as minhas costas, mas para meu digníssimo azar, assim que entrei na sala fria me deparei com Mike Newton. Nosso "encontro" foi tão forte que o café da minha queridinha chefe foi todo derramado. Em meu terno.

- Porra, Newton! – gritei abanando todo o líquido que estava espalhado e queimando minha mão. – Presta mais atenção por onde anda!

- Foi mal Edward, eu não vi você entrando. – ele ironizou quase rindo.

- Merda! Agora minha camisa está toda manchada de café! Ótimo! – continuei a sacudir, vendo a mancha quente grudar o tecido em minha pele.

- Swan vai te matar. – ele falou baixo.

- Ah, não vai não! – coloquei o outro copo de café, - o que estava intacto, - na mesa, e tirei meu terno. – Me passa sua camisa. Agora.

- O que? – Mike deu uma risadinha escrota.

- Me passa sua camisa Newton, se não quiser sair daqui janela abaixo! – aumentei minha voz.

- E eu vou ficar com a camisa manchada?

- Foda-se. – comecei a desabotoar a minha. – Vamos. Não posso perder tempo, já estou atrasado.

- Você vai ficar me devendo uma, Cullen. Vou reportar isso no relatório de monitoria. – ele ralhou.

- Faz isso que eu conto pra todo mundo o que você e Sharon estavam fazendo anteontem na escada de incêndio. – tirei minha camisa inteira e senti o vento gelado da sala da diretoria. – O monitor e a estagiária! Que gracinha!

- E eu conto de você e de Victoria. – ele riu.

- Isabella já sabe de nós dois. Porque você acha que tá aqui? – eu ri. – Achou que foi questão de confiança? Faça me o favor! – ri novamente.

- Você é um escroto, Cullen. Tá aqui a cinco dias e acha que já manda em tudo.

- Eu posso não mandar em tudo, mas controlar, sei melhor do que você. Eu acho que eu deveria estar no seu lugar, sabia? – peguei a camisa dele e arranquei com força de suas mãos, me vestindo. – Vai ficar larga. Você é gordo.

- Vá a merda, Cullen.

Terminei de vestir a camisa e coloquei meu terno novamente. Agradeci Esme e Carlisle pela inteligência que me deram. Desde quarta passada, eu vinha comprando dois cafés iguais, do mesmo sabor, porque eu sabia que se desse alguma merda, eu poderia dar a ela o meu, e ela não ficaria sem sua bebida matinal.

Desarrumei mais meu cabelo e entrei na sala da chefinha, praticamente esbaforido. Ela estava de costas pra mim e de frente para a janela, olhando a vista do prédio e com o celular na mão. Acho que estava esperando alguém atendê-la ou algo parecido.

Assim que notou minha presença olhou pra trás e levou a mão aos cabelos, fazendo um topete alto, mas que ficava altamente sedutor. Engoli seco.

- Bom Dia. – ela falou enquanto fui até a mesa dela e coloquei o copo de café.

- Bom Dia. – respondi. – Aqui está seu café.

- Você está atrasado. – ela falou sentando-se na cadeira e cruzando as pernas.

- Eu sei. O trânsito estava horrível, e ainda por cima tinha uma fila gigantesca no Starbucks.

- Sua gravata está desamarrada. – ela me entregou duas pastas.

- Vou amarrar. Acabei de chegar, Isabella. – falei entredentes.

- Srta. Isabella.

- _Whatever.._ – falei baixo.

- O que? – ela tirou os olhos do computador e olhou pra mim.

- Nada. – fui amarrando minha gravata e seus olhos percorreram todas as minhas ações. Eu sabia que ela me queria. Eu tinha certeza disso. Ela só era orgulhosa demais para admitir. Ou ela se lembrava de mim. Será que ela se lembrava de mim? – Tem mais alguma coisa ou posso me retirar?

- Pode se retirar. – ela disse de forma fria. Caminhei até a porta e quando ia girar a maçaneta, ela falou. – Edward!?

- Oi. – virei novamente.

- Porque tem um telefone de mulher no copo do meu café? – ela levantou o copo e apontou para um número escrito em caneta. Que – merda. A garota da Starbucks havia deixado seu número em meu copo e eu nem percebi.

- Ah. – respirei fundo, engoli meu orgulho e resolvi falar a verdade. – Esse era o meu café. Mike Newton fez o favor de derrubar o seu. Como eu não queria que você ficasse sem ele, estou dando o meu.

- E você bebe a mesma coisa que eu? – ela me olhou com o cenho franzido? Caffe Latte com canela?

- Sim. – menti.

- E desde quando você imaginou que _eu _iria beber um café _seu_, com o telefone de uma mulher escrito no copo?

- O que importa é o líquido, e não o lado de fora. – respondi.

- Você se acha muito esperto não é? – ela balançou em sua cadeira sorrindo.

- Não. – sorri. – Eu tenho certeza.

- Pode sair. E me traga as duas pastas dos clientes com tudo certo, pois vamos fazer estudo de caso amanhã.

- Amanhã é sábado. – respondi já sentindo o ódio correndo em minhas veias. Eu não acreditava que essa filha da mãe ia me fazer trabalhar no sábado.

- Eu sei. – ela olhou pra mim séria e depois olhou para o computador.

- A gente não trabalha sábado.

- Trabalhamos quando é necessário. Vai, me traz as pastas, tenho muita coisa a ver ainda. E hoje quero meu café às três da tarde.

Dei um suspiro longo e saí sem falar nada. Minha vontade era de bater aquela porta tão forte de uma forma que todas as paredes do escritório desmoronassem em cima dela.

Sentei em minha mesa, e conforme o dia ia passando, Isabella colocava mais e mais pastas para que eu reformulasse todos os processos. Era muita coisa. Eu sempre conseguia dar conta de tudo, e ela, sabendo disso, estava testando meus limites. Quando eu via a porta de sua sala abrir e o cheiro doce de seu perfume entrar pelo meu nariz, eu já me sentia enjoado. Não pelo cheiro, e sim por saber que vinha mais coisa para eu fazer.

- Edward, vou almoçar. – ela disse com a bolsa pendurada em seu braço e colocando os óculos escuros. – Sr. Malcomm vai ligar, então fique de prontidão para atendê-lo. Temos audiência com ele na segunda que vem, e se você quiser participar de uma audiência de verdade, saiba tratá-lo bem. – ela pegou seu celular dentro da bolsa e saiu andando até a porta da diretoria. – Peça seu almoço aqui.

- Filha da p... – a porta bateu sem que ela ouvisse o resto da minha frase.

- Cullen, devolve minha camisa. – Mike falou ao entrar na sala da diretoria, logo após Isabella.

- Toma essa merda logo. – me levantei e tirei o terno, desabotoando a camisa.

Assim que ele saiu, aproveitei que estava sozinho na sala da diretoria e fui até o banheiro, tentar tirar a mancha de café que permanecia. Encostei minha barriga na pia gelada e comecei a esfregar minha camisa, xingando Newton, xingando Isabella, xingando todo mundo, inclusive a mim mesmo por estar me submetendo a uma merda dessas.

Foi quando senti o perfume conhecido. Olhei para o lado e ela estava na porta, com seu olhar todo sobre o meu corpo. Pensei em mandar um sorrisinho ou algo parecido, mas antes que eu pudesse abrir a boca e falar alguma coisa, ela já se pronunciou.

- O que você está fazendo sem camisa aqui? – ela continuou olhando pro meu corpo, e vi que seu olho grudou na tatuagem que eu tinha na barriga.

- Você não tinha ido almoçar? – rebati sem nem olhar pra ela.

- Está chovendo granizo. Vou almoçar no escritório. – ela respondeu de leve, mas logo depois voltou à sua postura forte. – Você está louco de deixar a sala da diretoria vazia e a porta do banheiro aberta? E se chega algum cliente aqui e te vê assim? – ela apontou pra mim.

Fechei a torneira e vesti minha camisa, sem nem ao menos responder uma palavra a ela. Quando cheguei até a porta, pude sentir o cheiro mais forte de seu perfume, e me segurei para não respirar profundamente e cometer alguma loucura. Nossos corpos estavam tão próximos um do outro que eu podia sentir sua respiração mais forte. Ficamos um tempo calados, e aquele momento foi meio... intrigante. A sensação era de que se nos encostássemos, sofreríamos um choque elétrico. E o que eu mais queria era justamente sentir esse choque, deixá-la sem sentidos, ficar sem sentidos. Ela parecia uma porra de um fruto proibido. Mas ao mesmo tempo tinha receio. Era um misto de sensações inexplicáveis. E com essas sensações, meu membro já se contorcia. Que porra era essa?

- Pode me dar licença por favor? – falei sem deixar que nossos corpos se encostassem e tentando fugir o mais rápido possível, antes que ela pudesse ver algum volume em minha calça.

- Eu ainda não terminei de falar. – ela falou áspera.

- Pode continuar a falar, só me dá espaço pra passar. – mostrei que não tinha como nossos corpos estarem ali naquele espaço da porta. - Quero voltar pra minha mesa.

Ela esquivou seu corpo para o lado com os braços cruzados e andei até minha mesa, pegando algumas pastas.

- Isso foi totalmente anti-ético, Edward. Se quer ser um advogado comece trabalhando sua postura. – ela veio falando atrás de mim.

- Da minha postura cuido eu. – me virei e falei entredentes. – Você não tem nada o que falar sobre ela, tendo em vista que só estarei aqui por seis meses. – dei tapas nas pastas enquanto falava. Seu olhar pra mim era de incredulidade, como se ela não estivesse acreditando que eu pudesse respondê-la. Mas eu estava puto da vida, querendo quebrar alguma coisa, e a vontade de enforcá-la estava gigantesca.

- Você está aqui por seis meses, mas esqueceu que sou eu que dou a sua indicação quando for arrumar emprego? Sem contar que eu posso te demitir em um piscar de olhos! – ela rebateu, e senti que nós dois parecíamos duas crianças, inclinadas uma pra outra, competindo para ver quem falava a maior quantidade de palavras rudes e desaforos.

- Quer saber? Dane-se! – encarei seus olhos castanhos que estavam enormes. – Eu tenho muito o que fazer, e você está ocupando meu tempo.

- Sua atitude ainda vai te causar muitos problemas, Edward. – ela bufou. - Eu vou pra minha sala. – mais uma vez passou a mão nos cabelos e desconversou. – Scaneie todos esses processos e arquive no banco de dados do escritório. – ela apontou pra algumas pastas que estavam em cima do sofá de couro. – Estamos com muito papel aqui, odeio coisa desorganizada.

Revirei os olhos e peguei as pastas. Fui até a porta, ignorando o telefone que tocava em minha mesa.

- Não vai atender? – ela gritou.

- Atende você. – bati a porta com força.


	8. Chapter 8 My Favourite Game

**Capítulo VIII – My Favorite Game**

_Pov Bella_

Para ouvir: The Cardigans - My Favourite Game

Eu não sabia descrever minha sensação ao vê-lo encostado naquela pia, esfregando a camisa branca.

Era um misto de raiva, de _vontade_, um aperto no peito, que me fazia até sentir cólica e dor em cada parte de meu corpo. Porra de sensação estranha. Era desconfortável saber que meu objeto de desejo por tantos anos estava ali na minha frente, sem camisa. Era impossível negar que eu ainda o desejava, mas eu nunca daria o braço a torcer. Eu estaria fazendo mal a mim mesma me deixando levar por ele. Iria regredir anos e anos de terapia com apenas uma noite com Edward Cullen. Acho que não valia a pena a tentativa.

Por isso eu tinha que ser forte e continuar mantendo minha postura. Isso tudo era um teste, só podia ser. Uma forma de testar minha cabeça, depois de ter me curado do trauma que ele próprio me causou. Do buraco que cavei ao me apaixonar por ele.

Ele continuou esfregando a camisa, e eu quase ri de sua falta de jeito. Seus braços trabalhavam com força no tecido, dando ênfase aos músculos mais próximos do ombro. Jesus. Podia ser mais sexy? O cabelo não havia mudado nada. Ele ainda mantinha da mesma forma embarassada, não penteando nem para trabalhar. A lateral de sua barriga era muito bem delineada por uma linha que levava para a frente, formando um "v" perfeito. E na mesma lateral, havia uma tatuagem. Eu desconhecia a imagem, e tinha curiosidade de saber o que era. Parecia uma águia, ou coisa parecida.

Se eu fechasse meus olhos eu ainda poderia imaginá-lo no uniforme de futebol americano, todo suado, com o capacete na mão direita e um Gatorade na esquerda, ouvindo o técnico dar as intruções do jogo.

Ele respirou fundo depois de murmurar raivosamente algumas coisas inaudíveis, e quase que automaticamente olhou para a porta, onde eu estava. Eu não podia mais correr, então cavei minha mente para achar uma desculpa. Eu tinha que ser grossa. Eu não podia ser leve com ele.

- O que você está fazendo sem camisa aqui? – perguntei e meus olhos conseqüentemente não largaram aquele físico. Era impossível não olhar. Era impossível não babar, não imaginar tudo aquilo em cima de mim, acabando comigo, me deixando completamente louca. Sacudi a cabeça bem devagar, tomando cuidado para que ele não percebesse o jeito que ele me deixava. Mas ainda continuei olhando a tatuagem. A curiosidade me corroia. Na época do colégio ele não tinha isso.

- Você não tinha ido almoçar? – ele rebateu áspero, sem nem tirar os olhos da mancha que estava em sua camisa.

- Está chovendo granizo. Vou almoçar no escritório. – respondi e por alguns segundos agradeci a Deus por mandar granizo do céu. Se não fossem essas pequenas pedrinhas de gelo, eu não teria tido essa visão magnífica tão cedo. FOCO ISABELLA! – Você está louco de deixar a sala da diretoria vazia e a porta do banheiro aberta? E se chega algum cliente aqui e te vê assim? – apontei pra ele, torcendo para que meu dedo não estivesse tremendo do estado de nervos em que eu estava.

Ele não me respondeu, fechou a torneira e veio em minha direção com um olhar tão furioso, que eu podia jurar que ele ia me bater. Meu coração acelerou desesperadamente, mas ele parou em frente a mim no vão da porta e ficou calado. Foram segundos que mais pareciam milênios. Pude sentir sua respiração pesada por sobre mim, e o cheiro de sua colônia invadindo minhas narinas. Era um cheiro atrativo, e por poucos momentos me senti como um animal sentindo o cheiro da presa. Que coisa ridícula de se pensar. Mas eu não me sentia diferente disso. Era _exatamente_ isso. Eu queria devorá-lo.

Esse misto de sensações estava começando a me dar dor de cabeça. Eu não sabia se sentia raiva ou se sentia desejo. Isso já estava começando realmente a me fazer mal. Cheguei a me arrepender por tê-lo contratado. Eu nunca estaria passando por essas provações se eu não tivesse sido escrota e vingativa.

Eu precisava conversar com Rosalie. Eu precisava de uma ajuda, eu queria saber o que fazer, eu tinha medo de ter uma recaída, mas eu tinha que me vingar, eu não podia deixar isso barato. Eu queria Edward rastejando, me implorando por sexo, implorando por meu corpo, que ele tanto rejeitara no passado. Eu devia isso à minha forma rechonchuda de 2001.

Depois que ele foi mais do que mal educado e bateu a porta na minha cara, peguei o telefone e disquei o número de Rose, quase gritando internamente pra que ela atendesse. Mas chamou milhões de vezes e não atendia. Nem o merda do estagiário tinha atendido para que eu pudesse deixar um recado. Já até imaginava o que eles podiam estar fazendo. Justamente quando eu precisava de toda a força que só ela conseguia me dar.

Sentei em minha cadeira e relaxei a cabeça no encosto, fechando os olhos e dando um longo suspiro. O silêncio e a ausência de Edward na sala ao lado de certa forma me acalmaram. Pude sentir as palpitações de meu coração diminuírem o ritmo, tornando-se devagar, e me permiti dar um sorriso. Alívio.

Então a voz de Edward e ecos de nossa discussão voltaram do nada para minha cabeça e precisei urgente tomar um remédio. Eu precisava urgente sair daqui. Ir pra casa.

Desliguei meu computador e enfiei minhas coisas dentro da bolsa, pegando meu celular e me preparando para sair. Quando me deparei com James entrando.

- Já vai sair novamente? – ele colocou a mão nos bolsos e bloqueou a porta.

- Vou. Estou com dor de cabeça.

- Toma um remédio. Não tem necessidade de ir pra casa. – ele falou de forma rude.

- Porque está falando desse jeito comigo? – joguei minha bolsa no sofá e franzi o cenho.

- Porque está me evitando desde... _aquela_ noite?

- James, aquilo foi uma besteira. Um erro. Um equívoco. Quer mais adjetivos?

- Não, não precisa. – ele riu e olhou pro chão. – Só que eu não consigo me esquecer daquela noite. Nem da forma como tudo ocorreu.

- É. Eu também não, porque foi a maior merda que eu fiz na vida.

- Você me magoa falando desse jeito. – ele deu um sorriso cínico. Eu só conseguia ficar com nojo ao vê-lo dessa forma e lembrando da noite que tivemos. Como eu pude deixar que isso acontecesse? Como eu pude estragar tudo que eu pensava e imaginava pra mim? – Você aceitaria sair comigo para um drink hoje?

- James, eu ACABEI de falar que estou com dor de cabeça. – bufei alto.

- Eu faço essa dor acabar rapidinho. – ele deu um passo a frente.

- Se aproxima daqui que eu te chuto no meio das pernas. – falei entredentes.

- Isabella, aqui estão suas pastas. – Edward entrou de rompante na sala e eu quase o abracei de felicidade por me salvar sem nem saber.

- Bella, o seu estagiário não sabe bater na porta? – James olhou para ele com os olhos semicerrados.

- Eu não vi você entrando. Achei que ela estava sozinha. – Edward falou colocando as pastas em cima da minha mesa. Percebi que em hora nenhuma Edward pedia desculpa às pessoas. Orgulhoso dos infernos. Só que nesse momento em particular, eu não podia reclamar de sua atitude. Tinha sido a melhor coisa que ele tinha feito por mim.

- E mesmo se ela estivesse sozinha, não teria sido melhor você bater? – James continuou com o olhar pra cima de Edward, que manteve sua postura segura. Tinha vezes que eu admirava a coragem dele para com as pessoas.

- James, o estagiário é _meu_, e ele age do jeito que _eu _quiser. Ok? – passei a mão em minha testa sentindo a dor aumentar. – Merda.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Edward perguntou com o cenho franzido.

- Não. Só dor de cabeça. Muita. – fechei os olhos e bufei. – Estou indo pra casa. Vou pegar um táxi, se Eric ligar diga que não preciso dele hoje. – falei de forma seca para Edward.

- Tudo bem. – ele falou baixo com um olhar estranho pra mim. Ele estava... preocupado?

- James, vá pra sua sala. – passei pelo meio dos dois e bati a porta com força.

----

Desci do táxi e subi o elevador sentindo tontura. Minha vontade era de desmaiar em minha cama e não levantar por um bom tempo. Carmela me recebeu na porta e ao ver meu semblante foi me seguindo por todo o apartamento perguntando se eu estava bem ou se eu queria alguma coisa.

A única coisa que eu queria era uma mente vazia, e livre de dúvidas e questionamentos. E isso ela não podia me dar.

Estava me cansando muito ficar nessa montanha russa de sentimentos por ele. E o pior de tudo é que eu não tinha com quem conversar abertamente sobre isso. Me sentia abandonada, e era nessas horas que eu odiava não ter Charlie e Reneé por perto. Carmela sempre concordaria comigo, pois gosta de me agradar. Rosalie divagaria sobre tudo e contaria toda a sua semana, para depois dar sua opinião e eu sinceramente não tinha saco para isso. Jasper não sabia da história.

Me joguei na cama e Carmela sentou ao meu lado, ainda perguntando o que tinha acontecido.

- Não foi nada Carmela, te prometo. Só estou muito estressada. Preciso relaxar.

- Tudo bem, querida. – ela passou sua mão em meus cabelos e afagou. Senti vontade de chorar. - Se quiser alguma coisa sabe que pode me chamar não sabe?

- Sei. – falei com os olhos marejados.

- Ah. – ela falou ao se levantar. – Sr. Tyler ligou tem uns cinco minutos, falando que não conseguiu te achar no celular. Vocês haviam marcado de fazer _iogging_ hoje. Ele vai passar pra te buscar daqui a uma hora.

- _Iogging_? – franzi o cenho e Carmela deu de ombros, ainda me olhando. É_ jogging_, Carmela. – ri. – É como se fosse cooper, só que mais devagar. Para fortalecer os músculos ao invés de perder calorias. – ri novamente e Carmela riu comigo. Eu devia agradecer todos os dias por tê-la em minha vida.

- Pelo menos te fiz rir, _niña_ – ela sorriu. – Vou te deixar sozinha, mas já sabe né? – ela falou carinhosamente.

- Aham. – dei meu último sorriso e fechei os olhos.

Tyler. Era isso. Eu ia conversar com ele.

Fui para o banheiro e tomei um banho rápido, colocando uma calça de ginástica e uma blusinha combinando. Calcei meus tênis e tomei um remédio para dor de cabeça.

Desci até a cozinha enquanto fazia um rabo de cavalo alto, e encontrei Carmela assistindo novela em sua tv.

- Está melhor, _pequeña_?

- Sim. – sentei no banco comprido e me apoiei em meus cotovelos.

- _Que pasa, niña_?

- Nada, Carmela. – bufei tristonha, e brinquei com um guardanapo entre meus dedos.

- _Mi amor_... Isso está parecendo coisas do coração. Seu suspiro mostra, sabia?

Apenas dei um sorriso fraco e o interfone tocou, avisando que Tyler já estava lá embaixo, me esperando.

----

Andamos até o Chastain Park, e no caminho eu fui contando a Tyler tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele sabia quem era Edward, afinal ele me conheceu gorda, e sabia tudo o que eu tinha passado em minha adolescência. Ele e Rosalie eram os únicos que sabiam da minha paixonite.

- Isso é chocante. – ele falou enquanto corríamos.

- Poisé. E agora não sei o que fazer da minha vida. Estou dividida.

- Como assim? – ele falou olhando o relógio dele e o meu, onde tinham os batimentos cardíacos.

- Eu fico dividida... tem horas que eu quero ser boa com ele, fazer amizade, sei lá. E tem horas que eu quero tacar ele pela janela, me vingar, falar tudo na cara dele, e fazer ele ver o quanto eu sofri.

- Acho a segunda opção melhor. – ele me olhou e depois voltou a olhar para a pista.

- Você acha que eu não devo fazer amizade com ele? Que eu devo ser escrota?

- Exato. – ele falou um pouco ofegante da corrida. – Bella, você lembra de você quatro anos atrás?

- Lembro.

- Mesmo?

- Lembro, Tyler.

- E você lembra de todos os traumas que você passou, e o fato que você sempre contava pros psicólogos a sua história com Edward?

- Lembro. – falei me recordando de várias seções de terapia que eu frequentava, onde meus psicólogos e terapeutas já sabiam o nome dele de cor.

- Então pronto, acho que nem preciso falar mais nada.

- Eu sei. Acho que você tem razão. Mas é o Edward sabe? Você não acha que seria a chance de eu realizar o que eu queria na época da escola?

- Pode até ser. Mas você corre o risco de realizar, se magoar, e o efeito do machucado ser _bem _maior. Tendo em vista o histórico dele. O cara é absurdo de grosso, estúpido, idiota e crianção.

- Ele é uma criança mesmo. Hoje discutimos como duas crianças no trabalho?

- Porque?

- Ah, porque eu o vi sem camisa no banheiro da sala da diretoria, e briguei com ele. Se algum cliente chegasse lá e o visse daquele jeito não ia ser legal.

- Entendo. E você, suportou o fato de vê-lo sem camisa? – ele riu.

- Ai, Tyler. – parei rindo. – Que corpo! – bufei.

- Louca. – ele começou a alongar.

- E ele tem uma tatuagem, aqui na barriga, sabe? – mostrei em minha barriga o local. – É tipo uma águia, toda preta, eu não sei daonde é aquele símbolo, mas eu já vi em algum lugar.

- Ai meu Deus. – ele caiu na gargalhada.

- E o perfume? Passo mal.

- Ok, chega Isabella. Foco. Você precisa sair com alguém. Vou te arrumar um encontro.

- Pára! Não quero. – ri.

- Veremos. Vou ver quem eu posso te apresentar. – ele continuou a rir. – Vamos embora, já deu uma hora.

- Janta comigo hoje? – me apoiei em seu ombro brincando.

- Claro. O que Carmela vai preparar?

- Não sei, quando chegamos lá a gente vê.

Voltamos pra casa contando piadas, e rindo de situações engraçadas tanto da vida dele quanto da minha. Tyler me fazia muito bem. Entramos no elevador em silêncio e em poucos segundos estávamos caindo na gargalhada novamente. Eu adorava ficar assim. Me esquecia dos problemas, parecia que eu lavava meu cérebro e principalmente minha alma. Estava renovada para passar uma tarde inteira com Edward no sábado. Ia ser o maior desafio.

Assim que chegamos, Carmela já nos esperava com um sorriso no rosto e falando que estava fazendo _Frango Teriaki _para nós. Subi para tomar um banho e Tyler ficou sentado em minha cama, passando os canais da televisão.

- Gente, a Nicole Kidman é tudo. – ele gritou enquanto eu já secava meus cabelos em frente ao espelho.

- Também acho. Ela é linda. – fui até a cama e pulei, deitando ao lado dele. – Tô com dor na coxa. Culpa sua. – ri. Eu estava me sentindo bem depois de uma semana, e Tyler era culpado por isso. Eu mudava quando estava com ele, eu me sentia diferente e confiante.

- Pára de drama. Vamos, Carmela já deve estar pondo a mesa. – ele deu um tapa na minha perna.

- Não vou conseguir descer as escadas! – falei de forma teatral fazendo Tyler revirar os olhos.

- Ai que saco. Vem! – ele me chamou e subi nas costas dele. Segurou minhas coxas com força e fomos descendo as escadas já encontrando Carmela.

- Já ia chamar vocês! – ela riu. – Tyler, como vai sua mãe?

- Está bem Carmela. Se recuperando bem da cirurgia. Obrigado por perguntar. – ele continuou comigo em seu colo enquanto conversava com ela.

A campainha tocou estridente e Carmela franziu o cenho, indo atender a porta. Não esperávamos ninguém. Tyler me colocou no chão e começou a fazer cócegas em minha barriga. Ele sabia que eu não suportava qualquer tipo de cócegas que eu tinha crise de riso. Só que ele não parava.

- Pára Tyler!!!! – não conseguia nem falar direito e corri até a sala, fugindo dele e aproveitando para ver quem era.

Tyler me alcançou e continuou as cócegas, quase me derrubando no sofá. Carmela apareceu, e logo atrás dela estava Edward. Edward?

- _Niña,_ esse moço disse que queria falar com você.

- Edward? – na hora parei de rir e Tyler se afastou de mim com o rosto fechado.

- Isabella. – ele se aproximou ainda com a roupa do trabalho. – _Gracias, Carmela_ – ele falou sorrindo e de forma sedutora para Carmela. Confesso que ouvir ele falando espanhol me causou sensações em meu baixo ventre. Tyler, que já me conhecia, percebeu o estado em que fiquei e deu um riso baixo.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – falei de forma séria e colocando a mesma carranca que eu utilizava no escritório. Eu já podia sentir a minha dor de cabeça voltando. Acho que ia apelidá-la de Edward.

- Desculpa interromper a sua noite, obviamente você estava se divertindo muito mais do que no escritório. – ele olhou para Tyler com a cara fechada. – Mas você esqueceu sua bolsa, com tudo, inclusive o seu celular, em cima do sofá. James queria trazer mas eu fiz questão de vir trazer, tendo em vista que vi a situação estranha que estava entre vocês hoje mais cedo.

- E como você sabia aonde eu morava? – falei desconcertada.

- Não é difícil saber, afinal eu trabalho pra você. – ele deu um sorriso torto, meio cínico. – Qualquer um no escritório sabe.

- Hum. Não precisava ter trazido. – eu sei que estava sendo grossa, mas assim era melhor. Era o jeito mais fácil de tratá-lo. Não saberia agir se nosso relacionamento melhorasse. – Eu vou voltar pra lá amanhã mesmo, não faria diferença.

- Tudo bem. Só achei que você ia precis...

- Tá. Obrigada. Boa Noite. – cortei.

- Você gostaria de se juntar para o jantar? – Carmela perguntou.

- Eu.. – ele começou.

- Ele já estava de saída, Carmela. – cortei.

- Boa Noite. – ele falou entredentes e deu uma última olhada para Tyler antes de sair pela porta do meu apartamento.

* * *

_Três capítulos porque estava a muito tempo sem postar... :)_

_Adoro reviews!!! Beijinhos e obrigada pelas reviews anteriores! :)_


	9. Chapter 9 NonExpected Feelings

**Capítulo IX – Non-Expected Feelings**

_PoV Edward_

Entrei no meu carro com tanto ódio que a única coisa que fiz foi socar o volante inúmeras vezes. Escrota, mal educada, grossa! Achei que fazendo o favor de devolver sua bolsa, poderia acalmar nossos ânimos e talvez dar abertura para que pudéssemos conversar melhor, mas ela sempre conseguia contornar todos os meus planos. Acho que por fim, eu nunca conseguiria "me vingar". Acho que também nem queria mais. Eu me sentia já desistindo de tudo. Eu sei que Alice reprovaria e me chamaria de idiota, mas eu simplesmente não sabia mais o que estava sentindo. Que porra de efeito ela tinha sobre mim. Eu estava me contradizendo completamente. Porque eu estava tão obcecado assim?

Afinal, quem era aquele babaca que ria tanto com ela? E porque ela dava tantos sorrisos pra ele e nenhum pra mim? Eu não merecia sorrisos, era isso? Eu me senti mal depois da discussão infantil que tivemos dentro do escritório. Ela chegou a falar que poderia me demitir em um piscar de olhos, e eu não queria que aquilo acontecesse. Não pela Professora Flint, não pelos meus pais, não pela faculdade. Mas por ela. Por não poder vê-la e sentir aquele perfume, implicar, responder. Mesmo que o relacionamento entre nós dois fosse conturbado, eu meio que gostava. Ela estava me deixando com tendências masoquistas. Quanto mais ela me ignorava e me tratava mal, mais eu me interessava em conhecê-la melhor.

Eu só não entendia o porque de ela me tratar tão mal. Não tinha motivo.

Porra! Ela tratava todo mundo bem, ria, se divertia e quando estava na minha companhia ou na minha presença agia daquele jeito ridículo e sério. Que merda essa mulher tinha?

Mas ao lembrar que iríamos passar o dia seguinte inteiro sozinhos no escritório, dei um sorriso interno. Eu já tava cansado disso, e tinha mais do que certeza que era hora de agir.

Liguei o carro, ainda arrependido de ter ido até o outro lado da cidade entregar a bolsa dela, e senti necessidade de me aliviar de alguma forma. Eu precisava de uma mulher, eu precisava tirá-la da minha cabeça.

Peguei meu celular e percorri minha agenda, passando por todos os nomes, mas no fundo eu não tinha vontade de nenhuma delas. Vi o número de Jessica, de Victoria, mas sentia desânimo. E não sabia o porque. Resolvi então, parar num bar perto da faculdade e ver o que eu poderia achar por lá. _Algo novo_.

Entrei confiante, sentando no balcão e pedindo logo uma cerveja. Dei uma olhada por todo o local, e não pude deixar de soltar um sorriso curto ao ver que estava recheado. Noite das calouras de psicologia.

Parecia um rodízio. Vários sabores. Ruiva, Loira, Morena, Negra, e até duas japonesinhas que fizeram meu membro retorcer. Dei um gole na cerveja e levei meu olhar para a televisão, onde estava passando uma partida de Futebol Americano. Assisti por um tempo até que uma morena linda sentou-se ao meu lado, e intercalava entre me olhar e olhar para a televisão.

Já comentei que eu adorava morenas?

Não precisei nem pagar uma bebida. Em poucos segundos estávamos em uma parede perto do banheiro. Era um lugar bom, pois se as coisas esquentassem a gente já partia direto pra lá e não precisávamos ter que usar meu Volvo para isso.

Me senti bem por um tempo, pois estava tirando Isabella de minha mente. Era foda ter que pensar nela o tempo inteiro, e isso já estava me incomodando. Eu não entendia essa raiva dela por mim, e isso estava me instigando cada vez mais. Quanto mais grossa ela era, mais eu queria me aproximar, mais eu queria sentir aquele cheiro de perto, a textura de sua pele, passar minhas mãos por suas curvas, o calor de _dentro_ dela... Foi aí que vi que estava pensando nela de novo. Que merda! Nem a mão da morena em meu membro estava fazendo as imagens da chefinha em sua saia lápis saírem de minha cabeça.

Apertei meus olhos, e sacudi minha cabeça interrompendo nosso beijo. Ela me olhou ofegante, com um sorriso perverso. Devia estar achando que nossos amassos iam dar em algum lugar, mas eu simplesmente perdi a vontade de fazer aquilo, àquela hora, sob aquelas circunstâncias. Não era ela que eu queria.

- Pára. – falei tirando sua mão do meio de minhas pernas.

- O que foi? Quer sair daqui? – ela disse com a voz ofegante.

- Quero. – engoli seco e olhei para outro lado, não querendo ter contato visual.

- Praonde vamos?

- Vamos não. Vou. – me afastei.

Ela me olhou com incredulidade enquanto voltei para o lugar onde estava e pedi mais uma cerveja. QUE MERDA! Eu tinha que resolver isso de qualquer forma, de algum jeito, senão eu não conseguiria mais continuar com a minha vida.

Eu tinha que transar com Isabella Swan.

Deitei minha cabeça no bar e percebi que a morena passou por mim bufando. Eu nunca tinha negado uma mulher. Nunca. Porque ela estava fazendo isso comigo? Era algum tipo de feitiçaria? Ela só podia ser bruxa, não é possível.

O blackberry pela primeira vez vibrou no meu bolso. Abri e tinha uma mensagem.

_Não se esqueça, amanhã no escritório. 8 da manhã. I.S._

Nem para dar um "Obrigada por ter trazido a bolsa" ou "Desculpa pela grosseria". Fiquei olhando a tela do tijolo Swan por algum tempo quando meu celular particular começou a tocar.

- O que é, baixinha? – falei depois de ver o nome de Alice piscando na tela.

- Cullen, preciso de sua ajuda. Agora.

(...)

- Sério Alice? Sério que é isso que você encara como diversão de uma sexta a noite?

- Cullen, ele foi escroto! Ele mereceu.

Sentei no banco ao lado dela, olhando o policial escrevendo num papel. Alice estava na delegacia, prestes a passar a noite, se não retirassem a queixa dela.

Os motivos dela foram óbvios. Ela estava num clube, curtindo com suas amigas, e resolveu quebrar um copo na cabeça de um louco que deu em cima dela, pegando-a pela cintura. Cheguei a rir imaginando a cara dele ao ver a reação dela. Coitado. Deveria saber que Alice não é flor que se cheira. Ou ela escolhe o cara, ou nada. Ponto final.

- Ele que deu a queixa?

- Deu. Aquele viado escroto. – ela cruzou as pernas passando a mão no cabelo e bufando. Minha vontade era de rir.

- Se ele fosse viado ele não teria dado em cima de você. – acendi um cigarro.

- Eu devia ter dado um chute entre as pernas dele. Mas cinco pontos na testa já são bons. – ela encostou a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos. A naturalidade com que ela falava as coisas era hilária. – Porque você ainda está com a roupa do trabalho? Trabalhou até tarde?

- Não. Do trabalho fui na casa da minha... – resolvi que não deveria falar isso com ela, e desconversei. – Fui beber num bar e do bar estou aqui.

- Casa de quem, Cullen-Cullen? – ela arquejou seu corpo pra perto de mim e me olhou curiosa. – Não foi ver a Jessica de novo não né? – ela revirou os olhos.

- Que Jessica o que! – ri. – Fui na casa da minha chefe.

- Casa da chefe??? Fazer o queeee? – ela sorriu. – O plano está dando certo??

- Muito pelo contrário, nada está dando certo, nem Isabella está dando pra mim, nem nada parecido. Eu fui lá fazer um favor e ainda me fudi.

- Favor? FAVOR? Que favor, Eddie? – ela franziu o cenho preocupada.

- Levar a bolsa dela que ela tinha esquecido no escritório.

- Você não fez isso! – ela levantou a voz, fazendo o policial nos mandar calar a boca. – Ela pediu pelo menos? – ela falou mais baixo.

- Na...não. – as vezes eu tinha medo de Alice. Por isso preferia esconder as coisas dela, mas eu já tava todo ferrado nessa história mesmo, precisava conversar, então achei melhor me abrir, afinal ela era a única pessoa que me entendia de verdade.

- Não? Você levou por livre e espontânea vontade? – ela se aproximou mais de mim. – Diga que isso tem alguma coisa a ver com o plano.

- Não. Só achei que ela ia precisar da bolsa, e resolvi levar. Nem pensei em me aproximar dela naquela hora nem nada. Sem contar que quando cheguei lá ela estava com um idiota fazendo cócegas nela.

- Ai meu Deus. – Alice colocou a mão na boca.

- O que? – soltei a fumaça.

- Ou você é gay ou você está se apaixonando.

Dei uma gargalhada alta fazendo o policial nos mandar calar a boca de novo.

- Apaixonado, Alice? Tá louca? – sussurrei as últimas palavras.

- Óbvio que não. Você tá gostando dela. Quanto mais ela pisa em você, mais você tá correndo. Tá virando cachorrinho. Não acredito, Edward. Ela tá conseguindo o que queria. A gordinha vai finalmente ter o jogador de futebol americano e príncipe do Homecoming. – ela bufou. – Seu fraco.

- Cala a boca, Alice. Você não sabe o que fala. Eu só quero levar ela pra cama, só isso.

- Aham. – ela falou rápido.

- É sério.

- Aham. – ela debochou.

- Porque é tão difícil acreditar em mim?

- Porque eu te conheço. Você tá caindo no joguinho dela, ela vai conseguir te conquistar. – ela cruzou os braços.

- Vai nada. – ri.

- Cullen, se ela vier falando que quer dormir com você tenho certeza que você vai. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Claro que vou! É o que eu quero! Esqueceu?

- Sim. Mas vai ficar todo cheio de coisinha depois. Tô falando, você tá ficando apaixonadinho. – ela riu.

- Alice, eu vou embora e te deixo presa. Deixa de ser idiota.

- Você não me abandonaria aqui. – ela falou confiante.

- Não me desafie. – encostei minhas costas na parede e fechei os olhos.

(...)

Três horas da manhã e ainda estávamos aqui. Alice estava dormindo com a cabeça apoiada no meu ombro, e a porra do delegado resolveu se aproximar para conversar com a gente.

- Quem é você? – ele disse batendo no ombro de Alice que deu um pulo, assustada.

- Sou Edward Anthony Cullen, advogado da Srta. Alice.

- Ah. Sim. Onde está sua carteira da União dos Advogados?

Bufei e me levantei, para pegar minha carteira de advogado no bolso. Eu ainda não tinha me formado oficialmente, pois faltavam duas provas, mas todos os estudantes do último ano já tinham a tal carteira, para poderem acompanhar processos judiciais, julgamentos, etc. Tateei meus quatro bolsos, os dois da frente e os dois de trás. Olhei nos bolsos do interior do paletó, mas nada.

- Merda.

- O que foi? – Alice falou olhando pra mim.

- Saí com tanta pressa que esqueci minha carteira no bar, acho. – bufei.

O delegado sorriu.

- Quando a senhorita tiver um advogado de verdade, ou se o Sr. Cullen resolver me provar que é um advogado, me chame ok? Talvez eu pense em te liberar, porque o Sr. Jacob Black não quis retirar a queixa e ainda mandou um recadinho, falando para você aproveitar a sua noite aqui, e quem sabe alguns dias a mais. Não se brinca com polícia civil, meu amor. – ele riu.

- Puta merda! – Alice falou com raiva. – Edward, você tem que dar um jeito! Se eu ficar aqui a Sra. Brandon me come viva! – ela falou de sua mãe. A mãe de Alice era uma socialite louca que vivia de aparência e mídia. Alice sempre tentava manter a linha _low-profile_ para não dar vexames à sua mãe, e ficar em uma cadeia por dois, três dias com a acusação de agressão física contra um policial civil era tudo que ela não precisava.

- De todas as pessoas que você podia bater, você escolheu um policial civil, Alice? – falei quase dando um tapa em sua cabeça.

- Eu não sabia que ele era policial, idiota. – ela revirou os olhos. – Por favor, eu preciso que você me ajude.

- Pra uma estudante de Direito, você tá se saindo super bem, querendo ficar do outro lado das grades. – joguei o cigarro no chão e apaguei com meu pé.

- Quer parar de me dar bronca? – ela levantou.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que fazer.

- Liga pra sua chefe! Pede ajuda! Talvez ela possa vir aqui ajudar.

Dei outra gargalhada alta, mais uma vez tomando bronca do policial.

- No way, Alice. Nem vem.

- Cullen, você não entendeu. – ela se aproximou de mim com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. – Minha mãe me manda pra Europa se eu aprontar, entende? Eu não quero ir pra lá. Não deixa. – ela pediu.

- Alice, você me paga. – peguei o telefone e disquei o número do celular de Isabella. Eram mais de três horas da manhã, ela facilmente iria me matar.

- _Cullen?_ – ela atendeu rápido. Parecia que nem estava dormindo. Devia estar com aquele idiotinha musculoso.

- Isabella. Eu... tô ...

- _Fala logo Edward, são quatro da manhã!_

- Precisando de uma ajuda.

- _Ajuda? O que houve?_ – a voz dela até que estava gentil. O garotão devia estar animando a noite.

Expliquei tudo a ela, tudo o que tinha acontecido e ela bufou, hesitou por uns dois minutos, - dos quais pensei que ela até tinha desligado o telefone na minha cara, - mas depois finalmente falou que ia.

Sentei novamente na cadeira e Alice apoiou-se no meu ombro, enquanto esperamos ela chegar. Alice levantou-se pouco tempo depois, ainda sob os olhos do policial, e foi até a máquina de refrigerantes e de salgadinhos, pegar algo para comermos.

- Eu juro que se ele continuar me olhando, eu mando o dedo pra ele. – ela falou me entregando um pacote econômico de Doritos, e uma lata de coca cola.

- Relaxa se não quer ficar mais tempo aqui. Já tô fudido por sua causa. – bufei. – Isabella vai tirar o meu couro depois que sairmos daqui.

- Até parece. Ela é louquinha por voc.... – Alice olhou pra cima e calou a boca no mesmo segundo, vendo que Isabella estava chegando.

- Vamos logo com isso, cadê o delegado? Quem é que está de plantão? – ela se aproximou com o mesmo perfume que já deixava meu membro reclamando e com uma calça jeans tão justa, que tirou meu foco. Eu ainda não tinha visto ela com roupas casuais, muito menos com a blusa de decote preta que ela estava usando. Fuck. Seus seios aparentavam ter aquele tamanho normal, que cabe direitinho nas mãos, só deixando sobrar um pouco, e a minha vontade era de me perder ali.

- Eu estou aqui em cima, Edward. – ela bateu as mãos na altura do meu rosto, me tirando de meu transe. Merda. Alice deu um riso baixo. - Você é a Alice? – ela olhou para Alice e as duas começaram a conversar enquanto eu me levantei e fui até o banheiro.

Quando voltei, elas não estavam mais na salinha. O policial me avisou que as duas entraram para falar com o delegado, então fiquei apenas sentado comendo o resto do Doritos e olhando para o ventilador de teto.

Cinco e meia da manhã as duas saíram rindo junto com o delegado.

- Nada, que isso, não se preocupe. – Isabella riu.

- Sinceramente, mil perdões às senhoritas, e no que eu puder ajudar estarei sempre à disposição. – o delegado puxa saco falou.

- Ah que nada! – Alice riu e as duas vieram ao meu encontro.

- Vamos? – Alice falou rindo.

- Resolveram tudo pelo jeito né? – falei embasbacado com as duas, na maior amizade, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sim, sim! – Alice falou saltitante. – Vamos embora? São quase seis da manhã, apesar de ser sábado, mas eu realmente preciso dormir. – ela falou bocejando.

- E nós precisamos estar no escritório em duas horas. – Isabella falou olhando para o relógio. – Acho que até vou direto. Vou pegar um táxi.

- Claro que não. Edward vai te levar. – Alice falou enquanto piscava pra mim.

- Claro que eu vou levar. – respondi ajeitando minha garganta. Eu estava morrendo de sono, já iam fazer mais de vinte e quatro horas que eu não dormia.

- Não é necessário, tem táxi aqui na porta.

- Bella, não faça isso, vá conosco! – Alice sorriu toda simpática. Eu podia sentir a falsidade estampada na cara da baixinha.

Ela bufou e finalmente aceitou.

Entramos os três no Volvo e em pouco tempo Alice estava dormindo no banco de trás, - lugar que ela preferiu ficar para que Isabella ficasse ao meu lado, - e ficamos em silêncio vendo o sol nascer.

- Acho que hoje vai fazer calor. – Isabella falou baixo.

- Eu não acredito no tempo de Atlanta. – respondi no mesmo tom.

- É, eu também não. – ela sussurrou arrumando o cabelo.

Meu carro já estava impregnado com a porra do cheiro dela. Eu não conseguia parar de levar meu olho para onde ela estava, para suas pernas na calça jeans clara, o jeito que seu pé balançava dentro do carro ou que seus dedos tamborilavam perto da janela enquanto ela olhava o lado de fora.

Chegamos ao apartamento de Alice, e quase tive que rebocá-la pra fora do carro, pois ela já estava no milésimo sono. Isabella chegou a dar um riso baixo e me senti aliviado pela primeira vez poder ver aquele sorriso para algo que eu estava fazendo ou causando.

Voltamos para o carro, e sem a dorminhoca atrás, resolvi ligar o som. A [link=.com/watch?v=eaLA0tFVxts]música suave[/link] que tocava fez Isabella sorrir novamente. Isso tava ficando cada vez melhor. Não agüentei e acabei sorrindo também.

- O que foi? – perguntei tirando os olhos do trânsito e olhando pra ela.

- Eu adoro essa música. – ela falou baixo, ainda sorrindo. Aumentei um pouco o volume e ela começou a cantarolar.

- Gosta de John Mayer? – eu não estava acreditando que tínhamos o mesmo gosto pra música.

- Adoro. Assisti todos os shows dele aqui em Atlanta. – ela respondeu sem ao menos nem me olhar.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – falei um pouco mais alto.

- Hum. – ela disse interrompendo sua cantoria.

- Que a gente devia pegar um café antes de ir pro escritório.

- Ótima idéia. – ela sorriu novamente. – Daí você aproveita e explica pra menina do café porque não ligou pra ela. Afinal eu joguei o copo fora.

(...)

Depois de pegarmos o café no Starbucks, seguimos direto para o escritório. Eu não podia nem acreditar que estava acordado há vinte e seis horas, com a mesma roupa da noite anterior e com um sono de dar inveja a qualquer insone.

Subimos o elevador conversando levemente sobre o caso que íamos estudar hoje. Uma das primeiras coisas que Isabella me disse era que não pegava caso em que sabia que o cliente era culpado. Então sempre que tínhamos um novo cliente, ela tinha o costume de passar o fim de semana com a estagiária estudando o caso, para ver se valia a pena defendê-lo ou não. Só que no caso, agora o estagiário era eu.

O escritório estava incrivelmente vazio. Pelo menos na última semana, eu estava acostumado a vê-lo cheio, com pessoas para cima e para baixo carregando pasta, papéis, copos de café, notebooks, entre outros. E agora não. Era só nós dois e o silêncio.

- Ninguém mais está estudando caso hoje? – perguntei e minha voz fez um eco.

- Não. Só pegamos esse estudo de cliente para a área de criminal. – ela respondeu dando um gole no café.

Assim que ela abriu a porta da sala da diretoria, sentimos um bafo quente, que nos tomou por completo.

- Não acredito que não deixaram o ar condicionado ligado! – Isabella bufou.

- Que calor absurdo é esse? – falei logo tirando meu paletó e deixando em cima do sofá. Quando a olhei, seus olhos estavam percorrendo minha camisa branca, que já estava querendo ficar molhada de suor.

- Já é a terceira vez que fazem isso! – ela grunhiu com ódio. – Eu odeio calor, eu tenho ódio desse tempo, e eu aviso para deixarem ligado e eles desligam! – ela levantou os cabelos fazendo um coque. Alguns fios de cabelo, que já estavam um poucos misturando-se ao suor da nuca dela, ficaram grudados.

- É só a gente ligar o ar. – falei reunindo uns papéis que estavam na mesa redonda de vidro da sala.

- É. – ela revirou os olhos. – Se você me disser aonde que liga o ar condicionado central da empresa inteira, eu juro que concordo com você que "_é só ligar o ar_". – ela zombou da minha frase fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

- Ou a gente procura o lugar para ligar ou vamos morrer de calor aqui dentro. Ou então... – sorri. - Esquecemos do estudo de caso e vamos embora. – realmente eu torcia para que ela escolhesse a opção número três. Por mais que eu estivesse querendo ficar sozinho com ela, o sono estava martelando minha cabeça e pesando meus olhos.

Isabella hesitou e começou a assoprar seu decote, com as mãos na cintura. Acho que ela queria definitivamente me matar. Por segundos comecei a pensar que isso tudo poderia ser um joguinho infantil e imbecil dela. Ela queria confundir minha cabeça. Definitivamente deveria ser isso. E eu não sabia como me proteger. Mas ao mesmo tempo eu não podia deixar esse tipo de coisa acontecer.

- Ok. Vamos. – ela disse respirando fundo pelo calor. Voltei meu olhar para seu decote, e ele já tinha uns pingos de suor.

Eu não queria sair daqui com as mãos abanando.

Abri a porta e ela passou por mim, indo para o corredor. Deixei a porta aberta e começamos a caminhar pelo corredor escuro em silêncio.

- Tem idéia de onde ele possa estar? – comecei a sacudir minha camisa em meu corpo, procurando qualquer forma de vento.

- Eu sei que ele fica em uma salinha muito pequena. Dentro da salinha só fica o ar condicionado central. Agora, não sei se é nesse andar, ou no andar de baixo. Vamos ter que procurar. Abrir todas as portas.

- Ótimo. Só tem umas cinqüenta portas aqui. – falei irônico. – Porque vocês colocaram janelas que não abrem? É só questão de enfeite mesmo?

- Esse tipo de comentário não vai ajudar em nada, sabia? – ela falou tirando os sapatos e começando a andar descalça pelo tapete vinho. Cada ação que ela fazia já causava uma sensação diferente no meu corpo. Até uma ação simples, como tirar os sapatos. O calor acumulado dentro do escritório já não estava ajudando em nada no meu estado atual. – Porra, porque eu vim de calça jeans?

_Eu não me importo se você tirá-las..._

- Que que você falou? – ela olhou pra trás.

- Eu pensei alto? – falei quase rindo.

- Não sei. Você falou algo e eu não entendi. Apenas isso. – ela me olho de forma superior.

- Ah. Não foi nada. – respondi passando a mão em meus cabelos.

Isabella revirou os olhos e chegamos na primeira porta do corredor principal. Nada. Não era aqui.

Andamos por mais umas dez portas, e ainda não tínhamos achado a bendita salinha do ar condicionado central.

- Você não acha melhor a gente dividir? Parte direita das portas para você e parte esquerda pra mim? – ela disse ajeitando mais o seu coque. Cada vez que ela levantava os braços na altura da cabeça seus seios ficavam mais volumosos. E eu não conseguia tirar os olhos.

Eu estava me tornando um adolescente com hormônios prestes a explodir. _Nada_ legal.

_High as a fever_

_Ratling bones_

_I could just taste it... taste it…_

_If it's not forever.. if it's Just tonight…_

_We're still the greatest… the greatest…_

_Yeahhh Ohh..._

_Your sex is on fire...._

O que era isso? Agora os anjos estavam cantando pra mim? Ou eram pequenos diabinhos falando que eu deveria imprensá-la na parede e tê-la de vez?

- Oi Rosie-Rose. – Isabella atendeu o celular. _Esse_ era o toque de seu celular? Sério? _Sex on Fire?_

Definitivamente existia outra Isabella Swan por trás de toda aquela carcaça maldita. E eu tinha que descobrir hoje. Mesmo que eu acabasse sendo demitido por isso.

* * *

_Reviews são bem vindas!!!! ;)_

_Obrigada pela review meninas, isso que dá ânimo de continuar!_

_Será que Edward vai conseguir descobrir o que tem por trás de todo o mal humor de Bella?? _

_Reviews = Novo capítulo! ^^_


	10. Chapter 10 The Best Damn Thing

_Tô super na falta aqui. Por isso mais um update :)_

_Revieeews, pretty please with a cherry on top??? *cílios*_

_Beijinhos! S2_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo X – The Best Damn Thing**

_Pov Bella_

Para ouvir: Lady Gaga – Beautiful, Dirty, Rich

Pela primeira vez eu resolvi levar em conta algo que Rosalie Hale tinha aconselhado. Primeira e Última.

No dia em que contei a ela que Edward era o meu estagiário, ela prontamente inventou que eu deveria seduzi-lo. Pelo bem do meu passado. Seduzi-lo, colocá-lo de quatro por mim, comendo na minha mão, de bolas azuis, entre outros milhões de adjetivos que ela saiu soltando e eu não tenho mais cabeça para lembrar.

Me segurei a semana inteira, talvez até por medo ou por despreparo. Não levei muito a sério, porque na realidade eu não sabia como chamar a atenção de uma pessoa propositalmente. Apesar de Rosalie ter feito todos os esforços do mundo para me explicar, - coisa que foi altamente constrangedora, - eu não saberia como agir, ou como seduzir. Eu não tinha isso no meu sangue. Sempre fui uma mulher envergonhada, e altamente insegura sobre a minha pessoa. Provavelmente mais uma bagagem ou herança do passado.

Porém, hoje as coisas haviam mudado. E por mais que eu pudesse ter um pouco de insegurança que fosse, eu estava disposta a isso. De uma vez por todas, eu ia engolir a vergonha, e seduzir Edward Cullen.

Porque? Simples.

Motivo número 01 – ele se mostrou preocupado comigo quando comentei de minha dor de cabeça. Isso é um bom sinal.

Motivo número 02 – ele sentiu a péssima vibe entre James e eu. E fez questão de ser hostil com ele. Outro bom sinal.

E por fim, levou minha bolsa até meu apartamento. Sem eu nem pedir. E assim que ele saiu, Tyler comentou os olhares de ódio que Edward deu ao vê-lo, o que poderia ser facilmente interpretado como ciúmes.

Nisso, percebi que eu já estava ganhando ele de algum jeito. E depois que Tyler foi embora, deitei minha cabeça no travesseiro e me pus a pensar no que fazer.

Não posso dizer que eu tenha pesado todos os prós e os contras dessa história inteira. Mas ao lembrar de minha forma rechonchuda, o quanto eu gostava dele, como fui rejeitada, e tudo que passei após a rejeição, a idéia de seduzi-lo não me pareceu tão má.

Porém, eu tinha sido grossa com ele a semana inteira. Tratei mal sim, falei de forma rude e fiz questão de dar fora quase todas as vezes em que ele falava comigo. Só que se eu realmente quisesse chegar até ele, eu deveria tentar contornar tudo que fiz durante a semana.

Abri os olhos e encarei meu teto. Minha cabeça pensava tanto, passeava tanto sobre o que fazer ou não, que eu chegava a rir de tanta confusão mental. Eu realmente estava perdida e sem saber o que fazer. Praticamente bipolar.

Tinha horas que eu o queria pra mim. E tinha horas que eu queria simplesmente jogar na cara dele todas as merdas que ele me causou, e logo depois tacá-lo pela janela.

Filho da mãe. Porque me dá sensações tão diferentes ao mesmo tempo? Já não basta o que fez comigo no passado?

Enfim, peguei o celular que estava no criado mudo e resolvi encurtar um pouco a distância entre Isabella Swan e Edward Cullen. Mandei um sms curto, porém lembrando de nosso encontro no escritório no dia seguinte. Tá, eu sei que isso não me ajudaria em nada, poderia até deixá-lo com mais raiva, mas eu tinha que me dar um desconto, afinal era totalmente leiga nesses assuntos.

Apaguei a luz, liguei minha televisão e como de costume deixei no mute, enquanto esperava o sono chegar. Fui zapeando os canais, quando parei em algo que me chamou atenção. Gossip Girl. Eu nunca fui tão ligada nesse tipo de seriado teen, mas a cena estava me interessando. Uma personagem morena, fazendo de tudo para seduzir o cara. _Blair_ comentava que _Chuck_ era doido por sutiãs de laço, daqueles que ele pudesse desfazer apenas com pouco esforço, e ela estava justamente colocando um.

Era esse tipo de coisas que eu deveria saber fazer.

Continuei assistindo por mais um tempo, pegando idéias, me sentindo uma teen ridícula e adormeci imaginando quais roupas usar na semana que vem, e principalmente qual usar na manhã seguinte, já que ficaríamos sozinhos no escritório.

Meu celular berrou em cima de minha barriga, me acordando no susto, e quando olhei para o relógio, vi que já passavam de três da manhã. Quem diabos estava me ligando a essa hora?

Quando olhei para a tela, o nome de Edward estava piscando. Sorri. Achei que ele poderia ter visto minha mensagem, e, numa forma de querer se aproximar, resolveu me ligar. Até agora meu plano já estava dando certo.

Contei até dez, em voz alta para que ele não percebesse meu sono, e atendi, da forma mais simpática possível.

Mas não era nada do que eu tinha imaginado. Uma amiguinha dele, provavelmente uma de suas companheirinhas de cama, havia criado encrenca e estava na polícia. Ele só poderia ajudá-la se provasse que era advogado, e a única pessoa que poderia ajudá-lo, naquele momento, era eu.

Hesitei por uns bons dois minutos e só acordei quando ele chamou meu nome novamente. Por final, acabei aceitando. Afinal, se eu queria me aproximar dele, deveria passar por qualquer coisa. Até mesmo parar em uma delegacia as quatro da manhã.

Peguei um táxi e fui de encontro a eles, rezando para que eu não estivesse fazendo papel de idiota. Porque se eu estivesse, Rosalie ia pagar por colocar esse tipo de idéia em minha cabeça.

Edward encarou meus peitos. Sim. Meus peitos. Eu sabia que ir com um decote mais avantajado me seria válido de alguma forma. E foi. Chamei a atenção dele, e Alice riu. Alice Brandon, "amiga" de Edward.

Fomos até a sala do delegado, que por sorte era amigo de Charlie. Eles costumavam freqüentar o Clube do Whisky juntos. Foi muito simples. Expliquei que tudo não passava de um mal entendido, mas pela amizade que ele tinha com meu pai, ele disse que faria de tudo para que minha cliente não fosse prejudicada.

Enquanto ele ia até uma outra sala fazer a retirada da queixa, eu e Alice ficamos sozinhas, o que foi um pouco constrangedor. Fiquei brincando com um peso de papel da mesa do delegado, e ela sentada, olhando para seus joelhos.

- Porque você e Edward não estão se dando bem? – ela quebrou o silêncio, já mandando essa bomba.

- Quem disse que não nos damos bem? – franzi meu cenho, deixando o peso de papel de lado. Porque uma de suas piranhinhas estava me fazendo essa pergunta?

- Ele. Ele me contou que tenta se aproximar de você e não consegue. – ela então meio que se animou e ajeitou-se na cadeira, como se estivesse empolgada por contar uma história. – Sabe Bella... posso te chamar de Bella não é? – eu assenti. – Então.. ele me contou que vocês estudaram juntos. Ele sabe disso. – meu coração entrou em choque quando ela falou essas palavras. Em hora nenhuma Edward e eu tínhamos comentado algo do colégio, e eu quase cheguei a pensar que ele não se lembrava de nada. – E quando ele começou a trabalhar com você, ele comentou comigo que estava feliz, porque era uma forma de se aproximar de você. Só que você não deu abertura. – ela fez uma cara triste.

- Mas.. – comecei e ela logo me cortou.

- Pega leve com ele, tá? – ela falou com um sorriso fraco, porém parecendo ser bem sincero. – Ele sente coisas por você. E ele tem ficado bem frustrado por não conseguir se aproximar, nem um pouco que seja.

Eu não sabia por qual motivo eu ficava feliz ao ouvir aquilo. Feliz por saber que se colocasse meu plano em ação ele certamente daria certo, ou feliz por saber que Edward sentia _coisas_ por mim.

Mas eu tinha que me focar. Eu tinha que pensar que eu era mais importante do que qualquer coisa. Do que qualquer sentimento que eu pudesse ter tido por ele no passado. Então acima de tudo, a idéia que Rosalie havia me dado ainda estava no páreo. E Alice estava dando dicas valiosas.

O delegado voltou, quebrando nossa conversa e a liberou, pedindo desculpas a mim e a ela pelo ocorrido. Eu adorava quando essas coisas aconteciam.

Então eu comecei a pegar leve com ele. Fomos deixar Alice em casa e viemos direto para o escritório. No meio do caminho chegamos a conversar dentro do carro e descobri que ele gostava de John Mayer tanto quanto eu. O clima entre nós dois foi ficando mais leve, me dando vontade de sorrir até. E fazer piadinhas. Não foi a toa que lembrei do copo em que havia o telefone de uma atendente do Starbucks.

Agora eu e Edward estávamos aqui, no escritório, em um calor absurdo e procurando pela sala onde se ligava o ar condicionado central. Nos dividimos em dois, ele olhando as portas do lado esquerdo do corredor, e eu do direito.

Sua camisa estava absurdamente querendo grudar em seu corpo. Isso não estava me fazendo bem. Eu tinha que adquirir força se eu quisesse continuar com meu plano.

Desliguei o telefone com Rose, que havia ligado no intuito de me acordar, - coisa que ela fazia todos os sábados porque ela sabia que eu morria de preguiça, - mas eu comentei que já havia acordado e já estava no escritório. Ela me fez jurar que jantaríamos juntas e eu contaria a ela tudo que tinha acontecido. E me deu força para que colocasse o plano em ação.

Eu ia colocar. Eu _tinha_ que colocar.

- Isabella, achei! – ele gritou de algum lugar bem distante. Andei olhando todas as portas para ver em qual delas ele estava. E então comecei a ficar nervosa. Se eu queria agir, teria que ser por agora. Pois no momento em que ligássemos o ar condicionado, nós começaríamos a trabalhar e eu realmente não iria perder o foco do trabalho para pensar em minha vida pessoal.

Minha visão ficou embaçada e eu não conseguia enxergar onde Edward estava.

- Aonde? – falei alto, esperando que ele respondesse.

- Aqui. – ele apareceu do meu lado, falando esse "aqui" com um sussurro que me causou arrepio involuntário. Sua voz parecia um veludo, de tão suave que estava. Acho que o calor estava me fazendo mal.

- Ah, oi.. – respondi.

- Então, você sabe desligar essa joça? – ele falou colocando a mão na parte baixa de minhas costas e me guiando para dentro daquela sala minúscula onde não tinha nada, além de uma máquina de ar condicionado gigante.

_Aquela_ mão, _naquela_ parte do meu corpo, não estava dando certo. Acho que em toda minha vida, era a primeira vez em que Edward estava me _tocando_. Tive que me socar mentalmente e lutar muito com meu corpo para que eu não tremesse e fizesse ele perceber que estava nervosa.

- Não faço idéia de como desliga. – falei com todas as forças do meu ser. – Acho que é ali. – apontei para um botão que ficava bem no alto. Nem eu nem Edward, que era bastante alto, alcançaríamos. Eu tinha quase certeza que era aquele botão, afinal era um dos poucos que tinha na máquina, e era vermelho.

- Vem cá. – Edward me colocou de costas pra ele e pegou em minha cintura, fazendo força e me levantando, para que eu alcançasse o botão. – Vê se consegue ligar agora.

- Ainda não. – falei nervosa. O botão estava mais um pouco no alto, e ainda levantei meu braço, mas não consegui. Edward me pegou com mais força, levantando-me mais um pouco.

- E agora? – ele perguntou, mas eu tava fora de mim. Sentir as mãos dele em minha cintura era devastador. Parecia que seus dedos queriam sugar toda a minha energia e sanidade. Sacudi meus pensamentos e finalmente consegui alcançar o botão, fazendo um barulho imenso no escritório inteiro. O ar condicionado ligou.

Edward estava com uma pegada tão forte que, ao me colocar no chão devagar, suas mãos involuntariamente levantaram toda a minha blusa, até praticamente a altura dos meus seios. Minha barriga estava tão molhada de suor, que ao ser exposta, sentiu o gelo do ar condicionado ligado. Não preciso nem falar que meu corpo inteiro se arrepiou.

Assim que meus pés descalços alcançaram o tapete, senti a respiração pesada dele em minha nuca. Maldito coque! Pra que fui fazer?

Suas mãos ainda não haviam abandonado minha cintura. E pelo que parecia, ele não tinha nenhuma intenção de soltar.

Meu coração batia tão forte que eu podia jurar que ele ia acabar sentindo. O silêncio estava me deixando aflita. Meus joelhos novamente indicaram que iam falhar, mas fechei os olhos e dei um suspiro forte, tentando arrancar minhas forças internas. Cada vez que ele soltava sua respiração pesada em minha nuca, era uma luta interna.

Mal eu sabia que isso era só o começo.

Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra. Os dedos que ainda seguravam minha cintura saíram de seu lugar de origem e começaram a passear, indo para a minha barriga. A primeira reação que tive foi tentar tirar suas mãos de mim.

- Não faça isso. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. – Eu sei que você quer isso tanto quanto eu. – eu sentia a textura de seus dedos indo de encontro a meu umbigo. Agora eu já tinha que começar a lembrar de respirar.

- Edward, pare com isso.. – falei com a respiração errática. – Agora...

- Eu não vou parar. – ele sussurrou novamente dando um risinho baixo. – E eu tenho certeza que você não quer que eu pare. – senti sua respiração mais forte em minha nuca. – Dá pra sentir que seu corpo todo quer. _Me_ quer. Melhor sinal que esse não existe... – ele levantou as mãos rápido indo direto para os meus seios, como se estivesse adivinhando que meus mamilos já estavam duros. Porra! – Não falei? Estão durinhos, só por sentir meu toque.

- Estão duros por causa do ar condicionado na minha pele quente, seu idiota. – falei tentando me desvencilhar.

- Que desculpa esfarrapada,_ chefinha_... – ele me virou de frente com suas mãos fortes. Nossos olhares se encontraram e eu senti como se tivesse tomado um tiro. Aquelas duas órbitas já estavam em um verde escuro, que chegava a dar medo.

Edward enlaçou meu pescoço com força, segurando em alguns fios de meu cabelo, e o coque acabou se desfazendo. Andou um pouco pra frente, me imprensando na máquina de ar condicionado. Pude na hora sentir o volume entre suas pernas.

- Tá vendo o que você causa em mim? – ele falou quase como que em um grunhido, enquanto mordia o lóbulo de minha orelha.

Ele levantou uma de minhas pernas, colocando-a ao redor de sua cintura, e passou seus lábios pelo meu rosto, descendo para a linha do meu queixo e pescoço, tocando minha pele de uma forma tão suave que eu poderia desfalecer ali mesmo.

Eu não conseguia soltar nem um ai e sinceramente não sabia em que me focar. Se era no volume que estava imprensado em meu centro completamente úmido e dolorido, se era em seus dentes, que mordiam a pele de meu pescoço com força, se era em sua mão direita que puxava meu cabelo me deixando sem sentidos, ou a esquerda, que parecia querer bater o recorde passeando por todos os cantos do meu corpo.

A Isabella adolescente berrava dentro de mim nesse exato momento. Berrava de felicidade. De finalmente estar com Edward Cullen, e ainda por cima sentir o que ele tinha dentro de sua calça.

Mas a Isabella mulher e pós terapia berrava de ódio. Tudo que estava acontecendo poderia ser considerada uma regressão.

- Não, pára! – empurrei Edward com força e aproveitei para fugir daquela sala. Encontrei meus sapatos no meio do caminho e corri o máximo que pude, pra longe de tudo aquilo.

Meus olhos lutavam para não derramarem lágrimas. Como eu podia ser tão fraca? Porque eu não conseguia seduzi-lo? Porque eu parecia uma adolescente idiota que perdia a respiração com o toque dele?

Alcancei o elevador e apertei o botão zilhões de vezes, na intenção de que chegasse mais rápido. Assim que a porta abriu, corri para dentro dele. Mas Edward já tinha me alcançado. Ele se pôs no meio das duas partes da porta que estava fechando, fazendo o elevador apitar alto, e apagar a luz. Ótimo! Ele ia quebrar o elevador agora?

- Me deixa, Edward! – berrei.

- Não vou deixar, a gente tem que resolver isso, Isabella. Eu não vou agüentar ficar desse jeito. Eu_ preciso_ ter você.

- Edward, sai! – gritei mais alto. A imagem dele e Emmett rindo da minha cara veio na minha cabeça, e as lágrimas não me respeitaram. Comecei a chorar que nem uma idiota.

- Qual é o problema Isabella? Porque você não consegue se aproximar de mim? Que raiva e tristeza toda são essas?

- Edward.. – tentei controlar as lágrimas. – Por favor...

Empurrei Edward com mais força, mas ele não desistiu.

- Você tem que me explicar que tanto ódio é esse... – ele sussurrou entredentes.

- Edward, me respeita. Nos vemos na segunda feira.

Ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, que já estavam marejados, e soltou a porta.


	11. Chapter 11 Something's Missing

_Fico tão feliz em saber que tenho reviews para essa fic!! Eu tava meio paradinha de postar nela justamente por falta de reviews, mas foi como eu disse, quanto mais, mais eu me animo a postar os capítulos. Muito obrigada à quem deu um tempinho para seu feedback de Blackmail. S2_

_Mais um capítulo pra vocês! ^^_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XI – Something's Missing**

_PoV Edward_

Para Ouvir: Bush – Swallowed

Uma semana havia se passado, e não tínhamos dado uma palavra desde _aquele_ dia. Apenas as coisas que obrigatoriamente tínhamos que falar.

Era esse tipo de coisa que acontecia quando a minha cabeça de baixo falava mais alto que a de cima. Era esse tipo de porcaria que eu costumava fazer. Estragar tudo.

Sentir a textura de sua pele por debaixo da blusa, quente, arrepiada pelo ar condicionado, era algo que não saía da minha cabeça e eu ao menos nem tenho como explicar. Meu corpo ficou todo ligado, desesperado para estar dentro dela, falar palavras em seu ouvido, ou fazê-la gritar meu nome o resto da tarde em que passaríamos dentro daquele escritório.

A quem eu ia enganar? Isabella Swan estava me deixando louco... Eu estava maluco por essa mulher, e as circunstâncias todas indicavam que ela seria minha dentro daquela salinha. Mas ela fugiu. E fugiu _chorando_.

O que ela tinha, que simplesmente fazia ela me tratar daquele jeito? E principalmente, _porque_ ela estava chorando? Eu precisava saber. Eu não ia descansar enquanto ela não me contasse, porque porra, eu já estava ficando cansado disso. Eu nunca tive problemas para ter a mulher que eu queria, mas essa, já estava saindo melhor do que por encomenda. Alice que me perdoe, mas nem se tratava mais de questões de vingança, e sim, de reconhecimento pessoal.

O que mais me irritava era que eu conseguia sentir que ela me queria. Estava escrito em seu olhar quando a agarrei, o tipo de respiração forte quando minhas mãos percorreram sua cintura e algumas partes de seu corpo. Ela me queria sim. Mas algo a impedia de continuar. Faltava alguma peça nesse quebra cabeça.

Eu não parava de pensar no que tivemos dentro da sala do ar condicionado, do cheiro de Isabella, de seu coque sendo solto assim que agarrei seus cabelos com força, da sua respiração no meu rosto ao me sentir imprensando-a contra a máquina... eu devia ter beijado ela. Porque não a beijei? Porque fiquei tão focado em seu corpo, e esqueci da principal parte? Será que foi isso que a incomodou?

Agora já não adiantava mais. Tudo estava se esvaindo. Isabella nem sequer me olhava, e mesmo que precisasse da minha ajuda, ela não me chamava. Eu comecei a me sentir inútil. Já estava me dando raiva, e a vontade de pedir demissão era gigante.

Ela então passou por mim na sala, ainda calada e com o mesmo semblante que vinha utilizando pela semana. Provavelmente saiu pra almoçar. Foi aí que me deu um estalo. Desde aquele dia eu não tinha falado com Alice, e eu ainda não fazia idéia do que elas tinham conversado na sala do delegado. Peguei o telefone rapidamente e disquei seu número.

- _Uma semana sem dar notícias, bonequinho! Sua chefinha deve estar dando muito trabalho!_ – ela riu.

- Alice, uma pergunta: O que rolou dentro da sala do delegado?

- _Meu amor, nada demais. Apenas falei algumas coisinhas pra sua chefe, que amoleceram seu coraçãozinho gelado. Você viu como ela já estava diferente dentro do carro naquele dia?_

- O que você falou?

- _Você está muito nervosinho. Apenas falei pra ela pegar leve com você, que você queria se aproximar dela e não conseguia..._

- Então tudo o que aconteceu não foi porque eu consegui, e sim porque você falou? – quase gritei e minha cabeça deu uma pontada.

- _Ah, Cullen! Pelo menos você conseguiu alguma coisa, não é? E aí, me conta, o que aconteceu?_

- Alice, eu to com dor de cabeça, depois nós conversamos ok?

Desliguei e joguei minha cabeça na mesa. Alice não poderia ter falado só isso. Tinha mais coisa por trás.

Quando Isabella voltou do almoço, a segui para sua sala. Ela logo estranhou, porque olhou pra trás.

- Algum problema? – ela falou indo em direção a sua cadeira. Do mesmo modo frio que me tratou quando entrei na empresa.

- Sério que você faz essa pergunta?

Isabella suspirou então eu logo cortei.

- Eu sinceramente não sei o que aconteceu, o porque do que aconteceu e principalmente que semana ridícula foi essa. Nós não trocamos nenhuma palavra, a não ser as coisas obrigatórias. – comecei a soltar as palavras e parecia que elas não queriam parar de sair. - Me desculpa, mas eu não vou mais fingir que não rolou alguma coisa entre a gente.

- Eu sinceramente não quero falar sobre isso. – ela falou olhando diretamente para o notebook, mas com o olhar distante.

- Mas eu quero. E estou a uma semana segurando isso na garganta.

- Você tá parecendo uma mulherzinha falando desse jeito. – ela rebateu.

- Garanto que quem te agarrou ali dentro da sala de ar condicionado não era nem um pouco mulherzinha. Quer que eu te mostre o que a mulherzinha tem aqui entre as pernas? – falei entredentes.

- Não é necessário, eu não preciso disso para sobreviver. – ela levou o olhar para os papéis. Ela fazia de tudo para não olhar pra mim. O jeito frio e indiferente dela já estava dando nos meus nervos.

- Olha pra mim, Isabella! – gritei.

- Quem você pensa que é pra ficar gritando comigo? – ela levantou da cadeira e apoiou as duas mãos na mesa. - E se eu estou falando que não quero falar sobre isso, eu não quero, e acabou. – ela olhou para o relógio. – Temos um acompanhamento de audiência hoje, não sei se você se lembra. E estamos atrasados. – ela pegou sua pasta e saiu andando pela sala. Merda! Eu não me lembrava disso!

Entrei no carro de Isabella, e fomos até o fórum, onde ela estaria fazendo uma audiência com um cliente acusado de Estelionato. Nem preciso falar que não nos falamos por todo o caminho, a não ser para que eu passasse mais informações sobre o caso pra ela. Assim que chegamos, fomos direto para a sala onde seria a audiência.

- Você vai ficar ao meu lado. Vou falar ao juiz que você está como estudante, aprendendo. – ela falou baixo.

- Tudo bem. – respondi tirando os papéis e colocando onde ela precisava.

Ela se levantou e foi até o juiz, falando baixo em seu ouvido. Passei o olho pelo corpo dela inteiro, e mais uma vez as cenas daquele sábado vieram em minha cabeça. Até no trabalho ela queria me atrapalhar. Se eu tivesse uma ereção aqui eu não saberia nem como me portar.

Ela voltou e me deu um sorriso franco, olhando os papéis que eu tinha colocado na mesa. Dados uns dez minutos, nosso cliente chegou e nos cumprimentou.

- Bom Dia Sr. Jones, esse aqui é Edward Cullen, ele é meu estagiário e formando em Direito. Pode confiar no trabalho dele. – ela disse obviamente puxando o saco do cliente.

- Tudo o que você falar eu acarreto, minha rainha. – ele pegou na mão de Isabella e deu um beijo, segurando-a por muito tempo. Eu podia perceber pela cara dela que ela estava altamente constrangida, então tossi alto, tirando o cliente do transe.

- A audiência vai começar. – cortei e Isabella sibilou "Obrigada" pra mim. Já me senti mais aliviado que estávamos falando como pessoas civilizadas.

Nos sentamos na mesa, Bella no meio, eu do lado esquerdo e o cliente do direito. O advogado de acusação era a visão do inferno. Olhava para Isabella como se fosse acabar com sua dignidade em poucos minutos. Ela, pelo contrário, mantinha o semblante calmo e sorridente. Parecia uma briga de xerifes do velho oeste. E pela calma que eu via em Isabella, eu já tinha certeza de quem ia ganhar.

Estamos aqui para resolvermos a Ação Criminal nº 23.444, onde o réu Clifford Jones, da Jones Entertainment, é acusado de Estelionato sob. Pena do artigo 171.

- O que é o artigo 171? – Isabella perguntou sussurrando ao meu lado.

- Você não sabe? – perguntei. Eu não podia acreditar que ela não sabia o que era.

- Óbvio que sei, estou testando você. – ela revirou os olhos. – É sua prova final, para que eu recomende você à sua professora.

- E você me fala isso agora? – sussurrei de forma desesperada, fazendo o advogado de acusação nos olhar.

- Primeiro.. – ela disse entredentes. – Olha a sua postura, você está em um tribunal, e com um advogado de porta de cadeia te olhando, então deixe de ser moleque. E segundo: Eu não tinha que te falar, é teste surpresa.

Merda! Não só a filha da mãe estava me dando uma bronca como se eu fosse uma criança do Jardim de Infância, mas queria agora também me dar lição de moral. Ela me levava do céu ao inferno em poucos minutos. A vontade de tê-la quando a vi caminhando até o juiz já tinha sumido.

- Foda-se. – falei bem baixo.

- Eu ouvi. – ela me respondeu no mesmo tom.

- Foda-se novamente. – rebati.

- O Ministério Público denuncia o Sr. Jones por crime de estelionato, em continuidade delitiva, porque ele emitiu diversos cheques "pré-datados" como garantia de dívida, que acabaram retornando por falta de fundos disponíveis. – O advogado de acusação falou.

– Srta. Isabella Swan, pode se pronunciar? – o juiz apontou a caneta para ela, que assentiu com a cabeça e tossiu baixo.

Isabella levantou, deixando um pouco de seu cabelo bater em meu rosto, e senti o cheiro delicioso, que mais uma vez me fazia lembrar do dia que tive aqueles fios em minhas mãos. Eu necessitava urgente de um foco. Lá estava eu no céu novamente.

- Excelentíssimo, o acusado na época estava passando dificuldades financeiras. – ela falou determinada. - Há duas modalidades no disposito. A primeira seria emitir cheque sem suficiente provisão de fundos, e a segunda, emitir cheque com fundos e em seguida frustrar o pagamento. – ela tossiu novamente e passou a caneta por suas mãos. - No caso do meu cliente, o cheque não foi usado como pagamento à vista, e sim como promessa de pagamento, logo, alego que não há subsunção da conduta.

- Em crimes contra o patrimônio, a condição financeira não constitui excludente de ilicitude. – o advogado de acusação falou, rebatendo o que Isabella tinha dito. Impressionante como ela sabia ser mais forte do que ele.

- Excelentíssimo, não existe justa causa para a ação penal, já que os cheques são títulos de pagamento à vista e no presente caso foram emitidos como "garantia de dívida". Isso não existe. – ela falou. Ela tinha a minha idade. E ela já falava desse jeito. Eu não conseguia parar de olhar para Isabella, o jeito que ela falava, a segurança que ela tinha em suas palavras. Ela era um modelo a ser seguido. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais boquiaberto com a atitude dela. Perfeita, encantadora.

- Tudo bem. Isso aqui me parece um caso fácil de ser resolvido. Por favor, se retirem, dentro de uma hora eu trago o veredito. – o juiz falou carimbando um papel e se levantando.

- Vamos. – ela sorriu pra mim e nos levantamos. O cliente nos seguiu, mas logo teve que nos deixar sozinhos no corredor, porque precisou fazer umas ligações.

- Isso foi incrível. – falei rindo. Eu realmente estava bobo com a postura que ela tinha no tribunal. Ela não parecia aquela menina medrosa e tímida do colégio. – Você resolveu o caso em... quinze minutos.

Ela riu novamente e passou a mão nos cabelos. É, a menina tímida ainda existia.

- Ainda não acabou, não sei o que o juiz pode trazer. Mas acho que ganhamos essa. – ela riu novamente olhando para o chão. Toda a postura forte que ela tinha ali dentro, pareceu se esvair quando a elogiei. Olhei para suas bochechas e elas tinham ficado... rosa?

- Com certeza ganhamos essa. – falei me encostando na parede. Ela continuou a olhar para o chão, e batia seus saltos, claramente constrangida porque não sabia o que falar comigo. Eu também não sabia o que falar e o silêncio estava ficando constrangedor, até que tive uma idéia.

- Obter, para si ou para outrem, vantagem ilícita, em prejuízo alheio, induzindo ou mantendo alguém em erro, mediante artifício, ardil, ou qualquer outro meio fraudulento. – respondi finalmente o que era o artigo 171, tentando procurar seu olhar.

- Eu sabia que você sabia. – ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Desculpa ter mandado você se... foder, lá dentro.. sabe? – falei baixo me sentindo envergonhado. Ela devia ganhar um prêmio. Era a primeira mulher do mundo que estava ganhando minhas desculpas e me deixando envergonhado. Mas eu senti vontade de fazer isso.

- Qual é a pena? – ela falou ignorando meu pedido. Sério que a primeira vez que eu pedia desculpas decentemente sem ser à minha mãe, essa pessoa ia ignorar?

- Pena? – franzi o cenho.

- Pena para quem é acusado pelo artigo 171. – ela revirou os olhos.

- Ah. – dei um sorriso fraco. - reclusão, de um a cinco anos, e multa calculada em cima do montante fraudado.

- Parabéns. – ela sorriu.

A volta para o escritório foi um pouco mais amena. Afinal, a causa estava ganha e o cliente nos convidou para um coquetel no Hyatt Atlanta, um dos maiores hotéis da cidade.

- Se você quiser, eu não preciso ir. – falei baixo enquanto subíamos no elevador, voltando para a sala.

- Porque? Você também esteve comigo no caso do cliente, você merece tanto quanto eu esse Coquetel.

- Fico aliviado de estarmos nos falando como pessoas civilizadas. – resolvi abrir o verbo e falar. – Eu continuo achando que devíamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu, mas..

- Edward.. – ela começou a me cortar, mas não deixei.

- Mas.. – continuei, - ...se você não quer falar, tudo bem, vamos fingir que nada aconteceu.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Pensei que fosse melhor assim. Afinal, se eu quisesse me aproximar dela, era melhor que fosse pela amizade do que pelo sexo. Já que isso era o máximo que eu podia tomar de Isabella Swan.

O medo de estar, sei lá, talvez me apaixonando por ela, percorria por meu corpo me trazendo arrepios. Era só o que me faltava se isso me acontecesse.

Até cinco dias atrás só o que eu pensava era em levá-la pra cama e deixá-la sem sentidos, agora eu estava começando a pensar em mais do que isso? Sacudi minha cabeça tentando dispersar todos esses pensamentos.

- Obrigada. – ela me ajudou a cortar os pensamentos.

- Deixa pra lá. – o elevador chegou no nosso andar, e segurei a porta para que ela passasse.

- Você não vem? – ela disse me olhando, assim que percebeu que eu continuei dentro do elevador.

- Não... vou buscar seu café. – respondi.

- Não é necessário. Não estou com vontade. – ela falou dando um sorriso torto, mas logo se focou. – E você precisa arquivar o caso do Sr. Jones. – ela sorriu andando, e fui atrás.

Isabella passou o resto do dia em sua sala, e eu na minha mesa. Eu não podia estar me apaixonando. Não podia, não podia. Essa audiência tinha sido o fim da picada pra mim. Ver aquela Isabella, a advogada forte, determinada e sem medos, me deixou mais fixado do que eu estava. Só que dessa vez não era só sexo que eu queria. Estava ficando pior.

Coloquei os cotovelos na mesa e apoiei minha cabeça em minhas mãos tentando processar isso tudo. Não era possível. Isso devia ser fogo de palha. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Edward Cullen não se apaixonava.

- Não pode ser, não pode ser... – repeti para mim, mas dessa vez em voz alta.

- Não pode ser o que, Edward? – Isabella cortou, me dando um susto.

- Nada. – respondi ajeitando minha coluna na cadeira. – Coisa minha.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu. – Então, quanto ao Coquetel amanhã, você vai? – ela disse se sentando na cadeira em frente a minha mesa.

- Vou. – respondi rápido.

- É que.. como amanhã é sábado e eu não tinha nada marcado, acabei dispensando Eric, o meu motorista. Então tem como você me buscar? – ela falou corando novamente. ELA-ESTAVA-CORANDO. PORRA!

- Posso sim, sem problemas. – falei tentando me focar.

- Ótimo. Estarei te esperando as nove, ok?

- Tudo bem.

Ela deu um último sorriso e voltou pra sua sala, onde ficou até o final do dia. E eu confesso, do fundo de minha alma, que eu estava eufórico para ir a esse coquetel com Isabella Swan.


	12. Chapter 12 Chemical Between Us

**Capítulo XII – Chemicals Between Us**

Bella PoV

- Têm vezes que eu sinto que tenho que viver ao seu lado pra continuar te lembrando que isso É UM JOGO, Bellinha. – Rosalie falou alto, enquanto se olhava no espelho do meu banheiro.

- Mas às vezes parece que não é! – respondi sentada na cama. – Ele às vezes me olha, e parece que ele gosta de mim de verdade, sabe?

- Mesmo que goste, isso não importa nem vem ao caso. Você vai se vingar, e pronto. Você vai seduzi-lo, ele vai ficar de quatro por você, e você vai ter o que quer. Ponto final, fim da história, Bella feliz, trauma passado. – ela voltou e se sentou na beirada da minha cama, rindo.

- Você fala de um jeito que faz tudo parecer tão fácil. – suspirei abraçando meu travesseiro com mais força.

- Porque é. E esse Coquetel é a sua chance de dar o tiro de misericórdia! – ela de um pulo fazendo minha cama balançar. – Edward Cullen, Bella. O nome que vivia em toda pauta dos seus terapeutas. É a sua vez de colocar o SEU nome na pauta dos terapeutas dele.

- Eu não sei se vou conseguir. – falei fechando os olhos. – Essa semana foi muito difícil se esquivar das vezes que ele quis falar sobre o que aconteceu no sábado. Tive que me trancar no escritório todos os dias e só falar com ele o necessário.

- Eu sei. De certa forma você fez bem. Você não tava preparada pra isso e conseguiu o que queria, já que ele agora parece estar louco pra falar com você... e disse que ia fingir que nada aconteceu.

- Mas esse coquetel... eu não sei o que fazer... não sei se vai dar certo.

- Lógico que vai! – ela pegou meus braços e segurou em meus pulsos. – Olha nos meus olhos. – olhei, obedecendo. - Você vai conseguir. É a sua chance. Você deve isso à Isabella Swan de 2001.

- Eu sei. Eu tenho que conseguir. – sussurrei.

- Mesmo que pra isso você tenha que ir pra cama com ele. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mesmo que pra isso eu tenha que ir pra cama com ele.

- E logo depois, dar o pé na bunda. Repete!

- E logo depois.. dar o pé na bunda. – repeti.

- Isso. É assim que eu gosto. – Rose sorriu. - Só pelo amor de Deus minha Bellinha, não se apaixone. Lembre-se quem ele é. Edward Escrotinho Cullen!

- Eu sei Rose. – ri. – Eu não vou me apaixonar. – falei, mesmo não tendo certeza do que estava falando. Quase morri do coração quando senti as mãos dele em minha cintura, o que diria de tê-lo por completo na cama? Sentindo seu cheiro bem junto de mim? Seus sussurros em meu ouvido? Meu corpo inteiro já tremia só de pensar.

- E então, com que roupa você vai? – ela cortou meus pensamentos.

- Não faço idéia.

- Tem quer ser a roupa mais incrível da vida! – ela levantou sorrindo e andando até o meu closet. – Venha cá Isabella Swan, vamos escolher isso agora! – ela gritou.

Me levantei e entrei no closet junto com ela. Sentei em posição de chinês no puff que tinha no meio, e olhei enquanto ela analisava todos os meus vestidos.

- Cadê aquele que você foi no Coquetel da Vanity Fair comigo? – ela falou procurando pelas cores.

- Qual? O vermelho?

- Isso! – ela continuou procurando.

- Tá ali do outro lado. – apontei desanimada.

- Minha filha, que desânimo todo é esse, posso saber?

- Não é nada demais, é sono. – respondi.

Por mais que eu quisesse falar a verdade, eu simplesmente não conseguia. Eu estava com medo e receosa por essa noite. Depois de todos os sinais, eu já havia percebido que ele estava começando a se interessar por mim. Então era hora de agir. Essa era a noite em que eu ia fazer Edward se apaixonar de vez por mim, e ensinar a ele que nunca deveria ter me desprezado.

- Enfim, que horas ele vem te buscar? – ela disse olhando meus sapatos.

- Nove. – falei baixo.

- Já reservou o quarto no Hyatt?

- Já. – ao ouvir falar no quarto do hotel, meu coração veio na boca. Eu só tinha transado uma vez em toda a minha vida, com James, e tinha sido uma merda. Minha segunda vez ia ser com Edward Cullen, e no intuito de me vingar. Que vida sexual ridícula. Quando será que eu teria um homem decente, que me fizesse feliz na cama, sem culpa e sem receios?

- Ótimo, tudo perfeito. – Rosalie falou animada. Enquanto ela transbordava animação, eu transbordava nervosismo. Parecia uma adolescente prestes a perder a virgindade. A segunda parte quase estava certa. – Já são sete horas, você quer fazer o favor de terminar de escolher o vestido?

- Vamos. – me levantei.

- Amiga, se você ficar assim nada vai dar certo. Tenta se lembrar porque você está fazendo isso. Que motivos te magoaram. Quanto tempo você precisou de ajuda.. vai ser sua libertação.

Por mais que eu acreditasse no que Rosalie estava falando, eu sentia que aquilo ali não seria a minha libertação. Eu me conhecia, e sabia que alguma coisa ia dar errado. Até porque, em minha vida pessoal, as coisas costumavam funcionar desse jeito.

- Tá bem, Rose. – levantei sorrindo. Afinal acima de tudo, eu tinha que ser forte e decidida. Eu tinha que mostrar a Isabella Swan poderosa, e não a tímida, gordinha e morta de medo. Essa Isabella nunca conquistaria Edward. Vesti minha melhor máscara e peguei o vestido mais sexy que tinha. Um tomara que caia verde, da cor dos olhos de Edward, um pouco acima do joelhos, com uma fenda na perna esquerda, a perna que ficaria ao lado da mão de Edward dentro do carro. Os sapatos, Manolos, óbvio. Pretos e de cetim.

- Vai levar camisinha? – Rosalie perguntou enquanto eu me vestia em frente ao espelho.

- Eu tenho que levar? Ele deve levar, não? – falei segurando o vestido na altura dos seios, e olhando para Rosalie.

- Ele espera transar com você? – Rosalie, que estava sentada no mesmo puff onde eu estava antes, levantou uma sobrancelha sorrindo.

- Er… não. – franzi meu cenho em dúvida. – Acho que não.

- Então é bom você levar. É melhor prevenir do que remediar. – ela se levantou e foi até sua bolsa, pegando uma caixa. – Eu sempre carrego comigo.

- Ainda bem, porque eu não tinha aqui em casa. – falei rindo.

- Você às vezes aparenta ser tão pura que eu me pergunto porque somos amigas. – Rosalie falou rindo. Acabei rindo também.

Eu já estava pronta e me maquiando em frente ao espelho do banheiro. Fiz uma maquiagem não muito forte, apenas dando ênfase em meus olhos, e boca. Um pouco de blush, e o mesmo perfume que eu sempre usava para ir ao trabalho. Eu cheguei a pegar ele puxando o ar algumas vezes durante a semana, toda vez que eu passava.

Meu coração gritava no meu peito.

A campainha tocou e foi pior. Senti vontade de vomitar. Mas era apenas Tyler. Ele subiu até o meu quarto, deu dois beijinhos em Rosalie e o queixo parou no pé quando me olhou.

- Absurdamente fantástica. – ele sorriu.

- Gostou? – dei uma voltinha e ele bateu palmas, brincando.

- Você está perfeita. Mas esqueceu que íamos correr hoje a noite? Aonde a senhorita pensa que vai?

- Tyler! Desculpa! Eu esqueci de avisar... tenho um coquetel pra ir! Foi convite de última hora, de um cliente que ajudei a resolver um caso. – falei ajeitando a barra do vestido.

- Ah, tudo bem! Mas só perdôo se o cliente for gato, ou, se você sair de lá acompanhada de algum homem lindíssimo! O mais bonito da festa! – ele sorriu e deitou na minha cama, ainda olhando como eu estava no vestido. Os olhares dele e de Rosalie, mesmo sendo meus melhores amigos, ainda me deixavam envergonhada.

- Ela já vai com o provavelmente mais lindo, Ty! – Rosalie começou a rir.

-Rose! – olhei pra ela com raiva. Ela sabia que Tyler não aprovava esse negócio de vingança, e alegava que eu ia me machucar ainda mais com isso. E o meu medo era de ele estar certo.

- Você vai com o Cullen, Bella?

- V...vou. Mas ele foi chamado também porque ele ajudou no caso. Não fui em quem chamei, foi o cliente.. – comecei a tentar me explicar, mas ficando cada vez mais nervosa, e Tyler só balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Isso não vai dar certo. – ele repetia. – Isso foi idéia sua não é, sua piranha? – ele olhou pra Rosalie, que deu um tapa na testa dele.

- Olha como me chama, bicha louca! – os dois riram.

- É sério Bella, você não devia fazer isso. – ele se levantou e foi até mim. – Olha esse corpo. – ele apontou pro espelho. – esse rosto. – Isso tudo você conseguiu com seu esforço, depois de um trauma que _ele _causou, e agora você vai correr de encontro a ele? – ele continuou a balançar a cabeça negativamente. – Acho errado.

- Deixa ela, Tyler! Pode ser que isso seja a quebra de um acontecimento do passado dela! Ela vai se ver livre! – Rosalie veio junto.

- Não concordo com você, loira. – ele disse olhando de rabo de olho para Rosalie.

- E eu não concordo com você. – ela rebateu.

- Ok, eu vou para o Coquetel, e o que eu achar que devo fazer na hora eu faço, ok? – me virei de frente para os dois e os abracei apertado. – Agora por favor querem parar de brigar e me desejar boa sorte?

- Boa sorte, Baby. – Tyler falou com a cabeça em um de meus ombros. – Por favor, não faça besteira.

- Boa sorte, Bell Bell. – Rosalie falou no meu outro ombro. – quebre esse trauma, amiga.

Puta ironia. Os dois pareciam um anjinho e um diabinho falando ao meu ouvido.

Descemos para minha sala, e sentamos no sofá conversando e fazendo hora. Eu não conseguia nem me focar na conversa que eles desencadearam junto com Carmela. Era algo sobre o presidente Obama, ou sei lá quem.

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha, beber um copo de água, pois minha garganta já estava seca de tanto nervoso. Enquanto enchia o copo eu tentava pensar no que fazer. Não sabia que conselho seguir. O de Tyler ou o de Rosalie?

Acho que só saberia quando estivesse cara a cara com Edward.

A campainha tocou e meu susto foi tão grande que derrubei o copo no chão, jogando água pra tudo que era lado. Carmela veio me avisar que Edward tinha chegado, e ao me ver agachada tentando reunir os cacos, andou até mim e se agaixou.

- _Nena... No se ponga nerviosa. Boba. Si usted no sabes, su corazón le pertenece a él, puedo sentir._

- O que? – falei rindo. Carmela apenas sacudiu a cabeça e falou para que eu fosse, que ela reuniria os cacos.

Fui até a sala e Rosalie estava conversando com Edward. Tyler permanecia sentado no sofá, com a cara emburrada. Não pude deixar de rir.

- Sério que você mora com Emmett? – Rosalie falou alto. – Poxa, vamos combinar de sair um dia desses! – ela riu. Eu tinha que me lembrar de matá-la depois por isso. Nós dois ainda não tínhamos falado sobre o colégio, e agora, por conta desse "encontro" dos dois, o assunto viria a tona. Que merda.

- Oi Edward. – falei entrando na sala.

- Oi Isabella. – ele respondeu, mas logo voltou o olhar para Rosalie. – Eu vou falar a Emmett que te encontrei. Ele adorava você.. você sabe né?

- Claro. – ela riu.

Eu não podia me sentir mais constrangida. A vontade de vomitar vinha com mais força.

Me despedi dos três, dando graças a Deus que o assunto cessou, e descemos calados até o carro de Edward. Ele abriu a porta pra mim. Sim, ele foi cavalheiro, e estava sorrindo, e tudo estava muito estranho. Eu tava dando um grande Oi pra Isabella Swan de 2001. Com abraços de saudade e tudo.

- Posso ligar o rádio? – ele falou enquanto virava a chave na ignição.

- Pode sim. – sério que eu estava nervosa? Eu queria me dar socos mentais. Cadê a postura Isabella?

Edward ligou o som e a música ficou tocando baixa.

- Eu não sabia que você ainda era amiga de Rosalie. – ele falou intercalando os olhares entre eu e o trânsito.

- Nunca deixamos de ser amigas... desde... o colégio. – falei baixo.

- A gente nunca conversou sobre o colégio. Achei que você não lembrava de mim. – ele falou no mesmo tom de voz.

- No começo não lembrei mesmo. – menti. – Depois que conversei com Rosalie, e ela me lembrou. – menti novamente.

- Foi a mesma coisa com Emmett. – ele falou. – Eu não lembrava de você.. mas você tá bem.. difer....

- Pode falar, eu estou diferente mesmo. – falei levando meu olhar pro lado de fora do carro.

- Desculpe.

- Desculpar de que? – percebi que era a segunda vez que Edward pedia desculpas pra mim, sendo que eu nunca tinha ouvido essa palavra sair da boca dele. Isso devia ser um bom sinal. Mas eu sinceramente ainda não sabia que caminho seguir. O de Rosalie ou o de Tyler?

- Não sabia se você estava confortável ou não pra falar disso.. de você estar diferente e tudo mais.

- Não se importe com isso. Foi coisa passada. Muito pelo contrário, sou quem sou hoje por conta do meu passado.

- Entendi. – ele falou e as gotas de chuva começaram a cair pesado no vidro do carro. – Merda de chuva. Odeio chuva.

- Eu gosto. – falei baixo. – É melancólica, mas é bonita. É boa pra ficar deitada, no escuro, só ouvindo o barulho lá fora.

- Sabe... tem coisas que eu não entendo às vezes... – Edward começou.

- Como o que? – olhei pra ele.

- Como você... consegue ser tão diferente.. tão... – ele bufou. – bipolar, sei lá.

- Ahn? – franzi minha testa e quase ri.

- Tem dias que parece que você me odeia, e tem dias que você conversa normalmente comigo, como agora.

- É, eu devo ser bipolar. – era a única explicação que eu tinha pra ele agora. O que eu ia falar? "Ah Edward, me desculpe, é que minha cabeça está me matando, e eu não sei se me vingo de você ou se deixo me apaixonar de novo..". – É que... eu gosto de agir diferente no escritório, entende?

- Mas já vi você tratando muita gente bem lá dentro. Parece que o problema é só comigo. – ele não me olhou dessa vez. Só olhou pro trânsito.

Não, eu não estava preparada pra nenhum tipo de conversa franca agora. Eu tinha que saber o que fazer, não podia me sentir uma louca bipolar, pra lá e pra cá, com milhões de sentimentos ao mesmo tempo.

- Você arquivou o caso do Sr. Jones? – falei depois de um tempo, obviamente querendo desconversar. Edward bufou alto, passando a mão nos cabelos e apoiando o braço esquerdo na janela do carro.

- Arquivei, Isabella.

Meia hora depois estávamos no Hyatt Atlanta. Edward entregou o carro para o manobrista e entramos. Sr. Jones estava na porta com o filho, recepcionando todo mundo. Parece que o Coquetel não era dele, e sim do tal filho, que estava abrindo uma produtora musical. A música ambiente era bem jovem, e me senti melhor. Pensei que ia ser um daqueles coquetéis onde só tinha a classe de Atlanta e a música virava cantiga de ninar depois da segunda taça de champagne.

Nos sentamos em uma mesa para dois, calados e bebendo. Eu não devia ter aceitado vir aqui. Não existia situação mais constrangedora. Edward de vez em quando me olhava, de vez em quando olhava para as pessoas que passavam. E eu, continuava bebendo. Até porque se eu quisesse agir de qualquer forma hoje, eu tinha que beber. Cada vez que vinham oferecendo comida, eu negava. Só tinha coisa calórica, e eu queria ficar perfeita em meu vestido a noite inteira.

- Você não come nada? – Edward perguntou quando pegou um mini-quiche com o garçom.

- Coisas que engordam, não. – de mais um gole no meu champagne.

- Você não é feliz. – ele disse dando uma mordida.

- Porque não sou? – levantei uma sobrancelha e ajeitei meu corpo na cadeira.

- Porque você não sabe o que tá perdendo. As coisas calóricas são as melhores.

- As coisas calóricas engordam. – rebati.

Edward riu e o silêncio se instalou de novo. Meu celular tocou, e graças a Deus tive uma desculpa para fugir um pouco.

- Com licença. – falei mostrando o celular piscando e me levantei. Edward apenas levantou a taça de champagne e sorriu.

Corri até um lugar em que a música estivesse mais baixa e olhei o nome de Tyler piscando na tela. Eu deveria atendê-lo? Ele ia colocar mais pilha para que eu não fizesse nada essa noite.

- Oi amigo. – falei.

- _Como estão as coisas, meu amor?_

- Minha cabeça está um nó. Ele está lindo, está cheiroso, simpático, falando de tudo comigo, e eu simplesmente não sei mais o que fazer. Somente isso. Tô com vontade de sair correndo daqui.

- _Isso. Corra. Igualzinha à Isabella de 2001. Que saía correndo de tudo, se escondendo de tudo. Ele já está começando a causar isso tudo em você novamente, eu não te avisei?_

- Não é isso, Tyler! Eu quero me vingar, parte de mim fala para que eu faça isso, mas a outra parte dói, sabe? Dói demais. Dentro do meu peito. – senti uma vontade súbita de chorar, mas pensei logo em minha maquiagem e fechei o olho, respirando fundo.

- _Vingar porcaria nenhuma! Você vai passar essa noite com dignidade, cabeça erguida, nariz empinado, bunda perfeita e seios de matar! Os homens vão babar em você, e ele simplesmente vai ver o que perdeu, e daqui a cinco meses você se vê livre dele, e pronto. Fim!-_ ele gritou. – _Não foi isso que sempre combinamos?_

- Foi. – ri. Tyler era muito engraçado.

- Então vai lá amiga, e faça isso! – ele desligou o telefone sem nem ao menos me dar tempo de dar um tchau.

Fechei o flip do meu celular e me encostei na parede por um tempo. Já podia sentir o álcool batendo no meu organismo, e essa mistura de bebida com nervosismo me fez rir sozinha por alguns minutos antes de voltar para a mesa.

No meio do caminho peguei mais uma taça de champagne e o filho do Sr. Jones me parou pra conversar. Garoto chato, de seus dezoito, dezenove anos, que estava se sentindo por começar uma produtora tão jovem e que apenas achava que o fato de ter dinheiro o ajudaria em alguma coisa. Começou a me contar que conhecia vários artistas, e que poderia conseguir ingresso para todos os shows que eu quisesse, e eu estava tão "animada" com a conversa dele que acabei com minha taça, peguei outra e ainda bufei mais de quinze vezes.

- Com licença? – Edward falou se aproximando. – Quero tirar a moça para dançar a uns dez minutos e você ainda não a deixou em paz. – ele falou para o moleque, que ia devolver algum palavrão a Edward, mas assim que viu os olhos dele, desistiu.

- Obrigada. – falei baixo. – Nós não precisamos dançar. – movi meu corpo para a direita, no intuito de voltar para a mesa, mas Edward pegou forte em meu braço e me puxou para perto de si.

- Mas eu quero dançar. – ele falou bem perto do meu rosto, me fazendo sentir seu hálito, um misto de menta e champagne. Legal. Devia estar tão bêbado quanto eu.

A música continuava tocando e nos mexíamos devagar de acordo com ela. Minha cabeça já rodava um pouco. Edward suspirou fundo, enquanto ainda nos mantínhamos afastados um do outro, dançando de forma normal, uma de suas mãos entrelaçada com a minha, e a outra em minha cintura.

- Isabella... – ele falou baixo, bem perto do meu ouvido.

- Hum... – respondi sem emoção dando o último gole em meu champagne.

- Eu preciso saber o porque de você me odiar.

- Como assim, Edward? – dei uma risada nervosa e olhei para o salão, na procura de um garçom com mais bebida.

- Eu sei que tem algum motivo. Você não me odeia do nada. Eu simplesmente não consigo mais dormir pensando nisso. E eu não vou descansar enquanto não descobrir.

Meu corpo todo tencionou com a proximidade do meu passado nesse momento, e tentei sair de nossa dança. Ia ignorar tudo que Tyler falou e sair correndo, fugir, demitir Edward na segunda feira e nunca mais precisar olhar pra cara dele. Eu era uma idiota por achar que seria forte. Eu nunca fui forte. Foi só ele aparecer novamente em minha vida pra me provar isso.

Então Edward segurou minha cintura com mais força, não me deixando fugir. Já não havia mais distância entre nossos corpos. Eu podia sentir o corpo dele todo colado ao meu, e isso não estava sendo nada bom. A química entre nós dois era tão absurda, que comecei a achar que poderia ser coisa da minha cabeça. Pura imaginação.

Ok. Muito álcool e muito Edward eram demais. Merda! Eu estava bêbada e já não queria mais demiti-lo. Queria na minha cama. Cacete! Eu precisava tomar algum foco essa noite!

- Me deixa sair daqui, Edward. – falei colocando a mão na mão dele, que estava em minha cintura.

- Não. – ele falou entredentes. – Você vai me falar! De hoje não passa. Mesmo que você me dê um tapa, me demita... você não está no elevador, você está nos meus braços, e daqui você não vai conseguir fugir.

Ele me segurava de um jeito, eu havia bebido tanto, nossa proximidade era tamanha e seu cheiro era tão inebriante que chegava a ser engraçado. Eu nem estava mais querendo fugir. Eu ia encarar, e deixaria pra pensar, sofrer, ou o que quer que fosse no dia seguinte. Não seguiria o conselho de Tyler nem Rosalie.. eu ia seguir o que eu queria agora. O que eu decidiria pra mim.

- Eu não te odeio. Posso ir agora? – falei rindo e pegando em sua mão, tentando sair de sua pegada mais uma vez. Confesso que foi por puro charme.

- Tudo bem. Você não me odeia. – ele revirou os olhos. – Mas você não vai sair daqui. Eu não vou deixar. – ele falou entredentes. – Quero você comigo a noite inteira.

- Eu se eu gritar? – falei sorrindo e olhando em seus olhos, que já não estavam mais verdes. Estavam da mesma cor daquele sábado.

- Grita! Adoraria ouvir você gritando. – ele continuou a olhar nos meus olhos, e foi aí que eu quase desmaiei. Que tipo de porra de efeito era esse? Suspirei muito alto, e ele sorriu. – Eu sei chefinha... você quer tanto quanto eu, eu sempre soube disso. – sussurrou bem perto do meu ouvido.

- Quem garante que eu quero? – falei rindo e levantando uma sobrancelha.

- A chave do quarto do hotel... que está dentro da sua bolsa.

- E desde quando isso quer dizer alguma coisa, Cullen? – revirei os olhos.

- Eu vi camisinha também. – ele falou já descendo o hálito pro meu pescoço.

- E quem te deu autorização para mexer na minha bolsa? - sussurrei do modo mais sedutor que conseguiria. Já não tinha mais sobriedade nem força pra falar.

- Ninguém. O garçom foi tirar as taças de cima da nossa mesa, sem querer derrubou a bolsa, que estava aberta porque aparentemente minha chefinha é muito descuidada para sair de uma mesa e deixar a bolsa aberta... – ele sussurrou novamente em meu ouvido.

- É... – falei baixo quase aproximando nossos lábios. – eu.. eu sou descuidada. – meus lábios já se mexiam só de olhar para os dele, e minha garganta estava seca de nervoso.

- Aham.. – ele assentiu com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso, semicerrando os olhos, e encarando meus lábios. Sua cabeça foi para o lado para me beijar, mas virei meu rosto. – O que foi?

- Não aqui. Estamos no meio de um Coquetel e somos advogados do pai do anfitrião. – falei baixo.

Em questão de minutos estávamos em um dos corredores do hotel. Nos beijando. Eu queria gritar por dentro. Seus lábios nos meus eram.... eram... não tinha descrição. Não tinham palavras para descrever.

Edward me encostou na parede, e colocou as mãos na altura da minha cabeça, uma de cada lado. Me senti adolescente novamente. Meu coração pulava tanto no peito que me dava falta de ar.

Eu estava tão feliz, tão realizada, que eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Nem em Rosalie, nem em Tyler, nem na porra da Isabella de 2001. Eu só pensava no agora, no presente, na mão direita de Edward que estava passando pelos meus cabelos e os seus lábios que passeavam pelos meus, me beijando e me causando arrepios.

- Chefinha, seu cheiro simplesmente acaba comigo... – ele passou o nariz pela linha do meu queixo, puxando o ar e tirando o meu fôlego. Eu estava praticamente arfando, numa busca incessante por ar. Ele apenas ria com a minha reação. Ria baixo, de forma assustadoramente sexy.

A mão direita que passeava pelos meus cabelos foi descendo, passeando por toda a lateral do meu corpo, até que me envolveu, aproximando nossos corpos mais. O volume em sua calça me fez tremer.

- Você quer me deixar louca não é, Cullen? – sussurrei.

- Uhum... – ele murmurou com sua boca passeando pelo meu pescoço, os lábios deixando um traço molhado em minha pele. – E tenho a pretensão de te deixar mais do que louca no momento em que pusermos os pés no quarto.

Abri minha bolsa, tirei a chave do bolso e deslizei pela barriga de Edward, ainda por cima da camisa. Edward apenas sorriu e pegou a chave de minhas mãos.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai transar comigo até me deixar sem sentidos? – ri. Minha boca já se mexia sem eu nem querer.

- Absolutamente. – ele sorriu indo para o outro lado do meu pescoço.

- E o que você está esperando?

Agradeceria depois à Rosalie por ter me ajudado a escolher o primeiro andar. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido que eu tinha medo que se pensasse demais pudesse desistir. Mas era impossível desistir depois de ter provado aquele beijo, sem contar na quantidade de álcool que estava no meu organismo.

Nos beijamos dentro do elevador, e fui desabotoando a camisa de Edward por debaixo do paletó. Eu podia sentir seu sorriso aumentando conforme os botões iam sendo libertados, e a intensidade de seu beijo era cada vez maior.

Nossas bocas não se desgrudaram até o momento em que entramos no quarto e Edward fechou a porta. Ele sorriu e me pegou no colo, colocando minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril. Meu baixo ventre já pulsava e meu centro estava justamente aonde nós dois queríamos. Senti o volume e sem pensar, friccionei meus quadris, fazendo Edward gemer baixo.

- Fuck... é delicioso sentir você fazendo isso... – ele sussurrou.

- O que? Isso? – fiz novamente, e ele soltou um grunhido.

- Não.. tudo.

Ele andou até o sofá do hall do quarto e me pôs sentada ali no encosto, segurando minhas pernas com força. Em busca de equilíbrio cravei meus dedos em seus cabelos, tão macios e embaraçados que ele gemeu baixo novamente e sorriu. Vi que seus braços estavam todo arrepiados e sorri também.

Ele voltou a passar os lábios por meu pescoço, mordendo a ponta de minha orelha e meus quadris automaticamente se mexeram de novo, em desespero por fricção.

- Paciência, chefinha... – ele sorriu e levou a mão direita para meus cabelos, enterrando os dedos em meus fios.

Paciência? Do jeito que ele estava fazendo, a última coisa no mundo que eu ia ter era paciência.

Edward beijou meu pescoço com mais intensidade, sugando minha pele e obviamente deixando uns dois ou três chupões, enquanto tirava o resto da camisa, o paletó e chutava os sapatos. Ele me pagaria pelos chupões. Mas não agora. Agora eu estava pouco me importando. A única coisa que eu queria era que ele me completasse. Sim, da melhor forma possível.

Nossas bocas se encontraram novamente e ele levou as duas mãos para a barra do meu tomara que caia, abaixando-a e deixando meus seios completamente expostos. Parou de me beijar e então olhou para eles, com um brilho de luxúria que por segundos me assustou.

- Vamos tirar todo o resto do seu vestido. Você é toda minha essa noite.

O jeito que ele falou aquelas palavras simplesmente me fez engolir em seco. Ele falava de um jeito imponente, mandão, que simplesmente acabava comigo em poucos segundos. Eu já estava com dor entre as pernas. De puro desespero. Acabei soltando um gemido patético, de necessidade, e Edward sorriu, levantando meus braços e tirando todo o meu vestido, com uma velocidade impressionante.

E ali estava eu, apenas de calcinha, na frente dele.

- Seu corpo é perfeito. – dei um belíssimo sorriso interno quando ouvi isso. Essa era a frase que em toda a minha vida eu sempre sonhei em ouvir de Edward. – Você devia nunca mais usar roupas. Viver assim. Nua. – ele falou passando a mão por minha barriga, minhas pernas, causando um embrulho de nervoso no meu estômago. Nunca havia me sentido tão exposta para um homem em toda a minha vida.

Ele se aproximou mais, posicionando-se bem no meio de minhas pernas e abrindo-as mais um pouco. Suas mãos passeavam por minhas coxas e virilha, e eu estava em um estado tão precário que era capaz de gozar sem ele ao menos ter feito nada. Só me tocado desse jeito.

Ele passou seus dedos bem no meio de minhas pernas, e mesmo por cima da calcinha já pode sentir como eu estava molhada. Soltou um riso baixo e beijou meus lábios bem devagar.

- Quero que você faça uma coisa pra mim... – ele murmurou, apertando minhas coxas novamente.

- Hum.... diga. – falei já sem força, e de olhos fechados, sentindo sua mão esquerda enroscando-se em meu cabelo e dando puxões de leve.

- Eu quero... – ele beijou minha bochecha devagar. – ver você... – ele beijou minha outra bochecha. – se tocando pra mim... – ele pegou meu lábio entre seus dentes e puxou de leve.

Uma onda de pânico se instalou em mim. Eu nunca havia me exposto tanto para alguém e ele ainda queria que eu me tocasse pra ele? Eu nunca tinha feito isso em toda a minha vida.

Ele viu a hesitação em meus olhos, e deu um sorriso torto, aproximando seu rosto do meu novamente.

- Está tudo bem, meu amor.. Sou eu que estou aqui com você e não há nada para você se envergonhar... você é absolutamente perfeita.

Ele falando daquele jeito que eu era perfeita. Edward Cullen me chamando de perfeita. Foi tudo que eu precisava para adquirir coragem. Enquanto olhava em seus olhos verdes, levei minha mão para o elástico de minha calcinha, adentrando em meu sexo devagar. Ele seguiu o caminho da minha mão com o olhar, mordendo seus lábios e soltando um sorriso pequeno.

Eu estava completamente molhada.

Meus dedos encontraram minha parte sensível, e comecei a me tocar, bem devagar. Edward não tirava os olhos, e quando percebi, ele já estava desabotoando sua calça, colocando sua mão por dentro da cueca e liberando o meu _enorme_ objeto de desejo.

Suas mãos começaram a passar por toda extensão de seu membro, enquanto assistia eu me tocando. Eu já estava em tal estado, que meus quadris começaram a se mover em sintonia com a minha mão. Senti que em pouco tempo eu atingiria o meu ápice. Ainda mais se ele continuasse a me olhar assim. Soltei outro gemido involuntário.

- Não goze, meu amor. Não quero que goze agora. – ele olhou profundamente em meus olhos. Toda vez que ele fazia isso uma onda de medo me percorria.

Tirei meus dedos devagar de meu centro molhado, e ele pegou em minha mão, levando-a até sua boca. Beijou meus dedos e lambeu-os, sentindo todo o meu gosto.

- Deliciosa em todos os sentidos. – ele murmurou. Isso estava sendo absurdamente perfeito.

Ele se aproximou de mim novamente, com suas mãos na parte baixa de minhas costas e aproximou nossos corpos mais ainda. Pude sentir a ponta de sua ereção na minha entrada, e respirei fundo, sentindo meu corpo mole, de tanto tesão.

Ele só queria me sacanear, não era possível. Enquanto olhava nos meus olhos, bem fundo, ele continuava passando sua ponta em minha entrada, me torturando.

- Edward, eu não agüento mais.. por favor.

Ele foi até meu pescoço e mordeu devagar, soltando um riso. Segurou a barra de minha calcinha e tirou bem devagar, jogando-a no chão. Só de ver o sorriso safado dele eu já tremia involuntariamente.

- Pede por favor de novo. – sussurrou. – Adorei ouvir você implorando.

- Por favor... porque está esperando tanto pra me comer? – falei a palavra que sabia que o deixaria louco. E foi o que aconteceu. Edward grunhiu. Sim, ele grunhiu. E me penetrou tão ferozmente que por pouco não vi estrelas.

Comecei a rir, mas uma risada de felicidade. Estava finalmente me sentindo completa. Edward sorriu e se animou mais, investindo em mim sem piedade. Os pés do sofá já arranhavam o chão, fazendo um barulho enorme, mas nós dois pouco nos importávamos. Envolvi minhas pernas em sua cintura, sentindo seu membro cada vez mais fundo dentro de mim.

- Porque você é tão apertada? Parece uma virgenzinha... – ele falou em meio a um gemido delicioso.

- Porque eu _sou_ virgem... – sussurrei novamente, sorrindo. – Ou melhor... _era_...

- Ahm? – ele parou me olhando, ainda com seu membro dentro de mim.

- Sou virgem. Sorri. – eu não estava mentindo. Eu praticamente era. Comparando com Edward, a noite que eu tive com James não havia nem me feito cosquinha.

- Oh, baby... você não tem noção de como eu amei saber disso... – Edward riu e começou a investir novamente, aumentando as estocadas.

Quando estava perto de gozar, ele pegou meus dois braços e levou-os até seus ombros, me fazendo abraçá-lo. Unimos nossos corpos e ele também me abraçou, não parando com seu ritmo.

- Oh... fuck fuck fuck! – falei sentindo uma enorme explosão tomar conta de mim.

- Fala pra mim que você está adorando me sentir dentro de você, chefinha... fala que sou seu melhor estagiário... – ele murmurou gemendo.

- Vou aumentar seu salário... – falei e logo depois meu ápice veio, tirando todas as minhas forças. Edward continuou a estocar, e em poucos segundos foi sua vez. Eu estava tão anestesiada que minha vontade era de esticar minha coluna pelo encosto do sofá, mas a posição seria muito desconfortável.

- Preciso deitar. – falei ofegante.

Edward não falou nenhuma palavra e me pegou no colo, ainda dentro de mim. No caminho até o quarto ele beijou meu rosto e meus cabelos. Chutou a porta do quarto e sentou na cama, comigo em seu colo. Se deitou e me posicionou a seu lado, para que eu ficasse aconchegada em seus braços. Fechei os olhos e adormeci rapidamente.


	13. Chapter 13 The Day After

**Capítulo XIII – The Day after**

Pov Edward

_Música : John Mayer – Come back to Bed_

Acordei mas continuei de olhos fechados, imaginando como seria o dia seguinte. Confusão, choro, briga ou coisas parecidas. Estendi meu braço no lugar onde ela devia estar deitada e ela não estava. Sabia. Deve ter fugido no primeiro momento em que percebeu _a besteira_ que tinha feito. Arrependida como na primeira vez, dentro da sala do ar condicionado.

Suspirei fundo e me deitei de barriga pra cima, olhando pro teto. Passei a mão em meus cabelos tentando processar a noite passada. Tinha sido perfeita. _Isabella_ era perfeita. Completamente diferente do que eu imaginava na época do colégio. Mas o pior de tudo é que, diferente do que eu imaginava, mesmo depois de ir pra cama comigo, ela não havia saído da minha cabeça. A probabilidade de eu estar me apaixonando realmente era grande e isso era o fim. Era exatamente o que eu nunca imaginava que ia acontecer, nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça, principalmente porque eu não sabia como ela estava se sentindo, e tendo em vista de que ela não estava ao meu lado agora, na cama, as chances que eu tinha eram mínimas.

Ouvi um barulho no quarto e quando olhei, ela saiu do banheiro, dando um sorriso fraco, meio envergonhado. Ela não tinha ido embora? Ela realmente tinha passado a noite inteira ao meu lado, sem arrependimentos?

Correspondi ao sorriso, e ela então se deitou novamente, apoiando a cabeça no travesseiro e colocando as duas mãos unidas entre seus cabelos molhados e o travesseiro.

- Bom dia. – ela disse baixo, olhando pra mim.

- Bom dia. – respondi. – Tomou banho?

- Tomei. Sempre tomo banho quando acordo. Independente da hora. Mania minha. – ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos meus. Eu não conseguia interpretar o que ela estava sentindo, porque não a conhecia direito ainda. O tempo em que passávamos juntos, mais da metade se resumia a discussões ou coisas de trabalho.

- Podia ter me esperado. Tomaríamos banho juntos. – sorri e hesitei muito, mas levantei minha mão e passei por seus cabelos.

- Você estava dormindo, não quis atrapalhar. Garanto que é a primeira de muitas noites que você tem dormido direito. – ela riu baixo, fechando os olhos, sentindo o meu toque.

- Porque fala isso? – perguntei realmente sem saber qual seria sua resposta.

- Bom... porque você me disse ontem que não conseguia mais dormir sem saber o porque de eu te tratar diferente. E porque ultimamente você tem tido prova na faculdade e tem chegado no escritório com anéis escuros ao redor dos olhos. – ela sorriu e, também hesitando, passou o dedo indicador ao redor de meus olhos.

- É. Tem razão. – fechei-os e também senti o carinho de Isabella. Eu não conseguia acreditar que depois de tanta confusão nós tínhamos chegado a esse patamar com tanta facilidade. Muita facilidade. Tinha sido mais fácil do que eu imaginava, só que ao mesmo tempo agora eu não queria mais me afastar. Também não queria ter que explicar a Alice nada disso, e sabia que seria um inferno.

Tudo estava muito estranho e diferente, mas nada parecia incomum. Parecia que uma hora ou outra nós chegaríamos nesse consenso juntos, e a química era tão grande, que me perguntei milhões de vezes porque não tínhamos chegado a esse nível mais cedo.

Ela sorriu e afastou a mão, deitando de barriga pra cima. Imitei-a e novamente fiquei de barriga pra cima. Ficamos alguns minutos calados, olhando o teto.

- Vou me vestir. – ela levantou.

- Calma. – falei baixo, olhando meu relógio no pulso. – Ainda são 8 da manhã. Temos o quarto até onze horas. – apoiei minhas mãos na barriga e sorri, ainda olhando pro teto.

- E o que pretende fazer? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, me olhando com cara de quem estava olhando para um adolescente em plena puberdade e a ponto de implodir. Garanto que ela estava pensando que eu queria transar novamente, mas era agora que eu iria surpreendê-la. Confesso que eu queria, mas eu não ia apressar as coisas. Tudo já tinha acontecido muito inesperadamente.

- Quero conversar. Conhecer você. – respondi olhando cada pedaço de seu rosto e os cabelos que estavam ainda molhados. – Afinal nós não nos conhecemos. Você conhece o Edward Cullen, número dezessete do time de futebol americano no Atlanta High, príncipe do Homecoming... – comecei a rir. Eu realmente queria conhecer a Isabella que eu nunca tinha visto.

- E isso é uma coisa sobre a qual eu não quero falar. – ela respondeu deitando na cama novamente. – Nada do colégio, por favor.

- Porque nada de colégio? – me virei de lado, olhando-a deitada.

- Porque sim. Não quero falar do colégio.

- Porque você era gor..

- Eu vou me levantar. – ela se levantou rápido, mas a puxei pelo braço, a fazendo deitar novamente. Passei a mão em seu rosto, e me aproximei, juntando nossos lábios devagar.

Eu estava completamente encantado e enfeitiçado por ela. Porra! Seu cheiro, que no escritório já era forte, ficava incrustado em mim, entrando por minhas narinas, e se alojando dentro do meu organismo. Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava conseguindo me destruir. Eu estava deixando de ser quem eu era, perdendo a vontade de outras mulheres, somente por causa dela. Logo a minha chefe.

Ela abriu seus lábios para que eu pudesse aprofundar nosso beijo, fazendo carinho devagar em meus cabelos. Passei minha mão pela lateral de seu corpo, traçando um caminho de perto dos seios até a cintura. Ela respirou mais forte e pude sentir que diminuiu nosso beijo para que pudesse pegar ar.

Passei minha mão por sua barriga enquanto ficamos dando pequenos selinhos, e ela deu um riso baixo. Parei nosso beijo e olhei pra ela, que estava com os olhos semi cerrados e ainda rindo.

- O que foi? – falei baixo, quase rindo também.

- Eu sinto cosquinha na barriga. – ela mordeu seus lábios ainda tentando segurar o riso.

- Cosquinha? – dei um sorriso torto. - Quando eu faço isso? – continuei passando meus dedos pela pele de sua barriga e de um riso fraco, passou a dar uma risada mais forte. Eu fiquei louco quando ela abriu o sorriso. Ela passava tanto tempo de cara amarrada pra mim e o semblante fechado, que vê-la sorrindo era simplesmente mágico. Eu poderia passar um dia inteiro estudando formas de fazê-la sorrir.

- Pára, Edward! – ela pegou em meu braço com força.

- Não dá! É simplesmente viciante ver você rindo assim. Você nunca faz isso no escritório. Você não ri pra mim. – continuei passando meus dedos por sua barriga.

- Eu prometo rir pra você no escritório. – ela deu uma gargalhada. – Mas por favor, pára! – ela continuou rindo.

- Promete? – falei rindo. Era muito contagiante.

- Siiiiiiim! – ela deu um tapa em meu braço e eu então parei. Eu estava me tornando um idiota. Ela estava conseguindo fazer isso comigo. Eu nunca tinha agido assim com mulher nenhuma! Mas pouco me importava. Contanto que ela continuasse sorrindo.

- Vou pedir alguma coisa pra gente comer. Mas eu ainda quero conversar. – me levantei, coloquei minhas boxers e fui até o telefone. Pedi um café da manhã completo, e fui até o banheiro. Quando voltei, Isabella estava digitando alguma coisa no telefone dela. Sorriu pra mim, continuou ainda digitando e depois parou, colocando o telefone no criado mudo.

- Trabalho? – perguntei me deitando novamente.

- Não. – ela respondeu simplesmente. – Então, o que quer saber? – ela se deitou de lado me encarando.

- Sei lá. O que você gosta de fazer? O que você faz quando está fora do escritório, fora de trabalho?

- Vou à academia, faço corrida e caminhada com meu personal, malho em casa, faço compras com Rosalie... – ela mexeu a boca, como se ainda estivesse pensando. – Bronzeamento artificial.. acho que só.

- Você não tem nenhum hobbie? – perguntei rindo. Eu não conseguia acreditar que a vida dela se resumia a de uma patricinha do Upper East Side em NY. Ela vivia só de aparência?

- Na realidade não. Não tem nada pra fazer em Atlanta. Se eu tivesse tempo eu viajava. Eu amo viajar. – ela respondeu dando um sorriso torto. – Mas desde que Charlie morreu não tive tempo pra mais nada.

- Meu pai ama viajar. – respondi. – Cada ano vamos a um lugar diferente. Não sei se esse ano vai dar, enfim... mas devemos ir ao Alaska.

- Nunca fui ao Alaska. – ela respondeu. – Na realidade só fui a poucos lugares. Conheço os Estados Unidos, Canadá, Londres, Paris.. e Autralia, que foi onde nasci.

- Você nasceu na Australia? – arregalei meus olhos. Isso era uma coisa que eu nunca imaginaria.

- Sim. Charlie e Reneé eram Australianos. Eu vim pra cá com treze anos, que foi quando entrei em Atlanta High.

- Você não parece Australiana. – passei a mão por sua bochecha, mas ainda hesitando. Eu não estava acostumado a dar carinho assim, mas eu simplesmente tinha vontade de acariciá-la o tempo todo.

- E como seria uma Australiana? Existe alguma diferença? – ela riu.

- Bom, tem o sotaque. – tirei um pouco de cabelo que caía por seus olhos.

- Eu pego sotaque fácil. Se eu passar um mês no Texas já estou que nem uma caipira. – ela riu. – Não tem nada de diferente entre americanas e australianas. Tem?

- Na realidade não.. ah, sei lá. – suspirei. – Isso hoje já está sendo tão estranho. Parece que estou em outra dimensão.

- Tem vezes que você fala coisas desconexas. – ela continuou rindo.

- Isso não é desconexo. Eu nunca iria imaginar estar aqui com você, sabendo de coisas da sua vida, num quarto de hotel, depois de irmos pra cama... Três dias atrás eu não imaginaria isso. – falei sincero.

- É, nem eu. – ela respondeu baixo e suspirou.

- E ainda não consigo entender porque você me trata daquele jeito no escritório.

- Eu sou estranha Edward, esquece isso.

A campainha tocou e coloquei minha calça. Isabella pegou minha camisa e colocou rápido, levantando-se e indo até o banheiro. O garçom do hotel entrou, deixando um carrinho enorme de café da manhã. Dei uma gorjeta a ele e fechei a porta.

- Ele já saiu? – ela falou de dentro do banheiro.

- Já. Foi por isso que você correu? – ri.

- Eu não queria que ele me visse assim. – ela saiu do banheiro e foi até a mesa, sentando-se na cadeira que ficava de costas pra janela. Era isso. Como ela podia ter vergonha de seu corpo? Era um dos corpos mais lindos e bem cuidados que eu já tinha visto.

- Ele teria tido uma bela visão. – falei olhando-a com a minha camisa. Estava altamente sexy. Só os botões do meio estavam abotoados, mostrando uma boa parte de sua barriga e calcinha. Ela revirou os olhos com a minha constatação.

- Tem adoçante por aí? – ela disse enquanto colocava café na xícara.

- Não, acho que só tem açúcar. – respondi ainda procurando o adoçante pela bandeja.

- Então vai ser puro desse jeito. – ela franziu o cenho e olhou para a xícara.

- Você é neurótica ou é impressão minha? – perguntei jogando um pacotinho de açúcar ao lado de sua xícara. – Coloca açúcar.

- Se você chama "Ser cuidadosa" de "Neurótica", sim, sou neurótica. – ela deu um gole no café sem açúcar.

- Não acredito que você vai beber isso sem açúcar.

- Acredite. – ela sorriu e deu outro gole.

Tomamos o resto do nosso café, ainda conversando um pouco sobre nossas vidas, mas nada muito profundo. Falei de Emmett, que ele morava comigo, o que ele fazia da vida, falei de minha amizade com Alice e acabei por perceber no final do dia que eu tinha falado mais sobre a minha vida do que sabendo informações da dela. Quando eu perguntava alguma coisa do passado ela apenas se esquivava e em hora nenhuma ela quis comentar sobre nossa vida no colégio.

De certa forma eu entendia. Ela era o patinho feio de Atlanta High, e eu mesmo nunca tinha me dado muita conta de sua existência. Me lembro dela apenas com um casaco enorme e calças jeans, passando pelos corredores, num calor absurdo. Acho que ela usava aquilo para esconder o peso, mas mesmo assim, ficava pior. Poucas são as lembranças que tenho dela do colégio. E então me toquei que realmente era melhor nem tocarmos nesse assunto, pois tenderia a ser constrangedor demais.

Me vesti e fiquei olhando Isabella colocar seu vestido. Todas as suas ações eram calmas e meticulosas, como se ela fosse uma pessoa que sempre queria fazer tudo com perfeição. Subiu o zíper bem devagar, ajeitando o vestido em seu corpo, e meu membro já reclamou só de ver aquela cena. Ele tinha reações sérias quando se tratava de Isabella Swan. Parece que ficava hipnotizado.

Ao descermos o elevador as coisas ficaram meio estranhas. O silêncio era constrangedor, mas ainda bem que eram poucos andares. Ela sorriu e segurei a porta do elevador para que passasse. Fizemos o checkout e fomos até a garagem buscar meu carro pois fiz questão de deixá-la em casa. Me sentia mal em pensar nela pegando um táxi. Ainda mais depois do que aconteceu entre a gente.

Assim que entramos no carro, ela se sentou e colocou seu cinto de segurança, olhando para frente com um semblante extremamente nervoso. As mãos nos joelhos, delatavam seu estado de espírito. Os dedos mexiam um com o outro desconcertados e ela mordia seu lábio inferior com força. Eu não queria que ela ficasse assim na minha presença, gostaria que as coisas fossem mais leves e fáceis. Por isso desisti de colocar meu cinto de segurança e me aproximei mais de Isabella, pegando em seus cabelos na altura da nuca e puxando seu rosto de encontro ao meu. Olhei em seus olhos e sorri, recebendo um sorriso nervoso em troca. Era incrível como ela conseguia ser duas pessoas completamente distintas. Aqui, na minha frente, ela era completamente vulnerável, frágil, tímida e medrosa, enquanto num tribunal e no escritório ela conseguia mandar em tudo e em todos com perfeição.

Nosso beijo se aprofundou, e eu podia sentir meu coração batendo rápido no peito. Confesso que fiquei nervoso com isso, pois nunca tinha acontecido algo parecido. Parecia que eu estava prestes a infartar. Coloquei minha outra mão, - que estava quase tremendo, - em sua perna, e ela segurou meu braço, envolvendo seus dedos pelo pouco espaço que conseguia, pois sua mão era muito pequena para que envolvesse ele inteiro. Levantei um pouco seu vestido, já chegando na altura de sua coxa, e ela soltou um sussurro fraco entre meus lábios, apertando meu braço. Seus lábios deram passagem a minha língua, e depois de um tempo nosso movimento ficou mais calmo. Porém, de dependesse de mim, a levaria pro banco de trás e repetiríamos a noite passada. Isabella suspirou e pude ver suas bochechas completamente ruborizadas. Era uma das cenas mais encantadoras que eu já tinha visto em minha vida, e uma coisa que eu nunca imaginaria em ver. O clima tinha ficado menos nervoso e mais agradável, o que era justamente o que eu queria. Afastei meu rosto, dando de encontro com seus olhos ainda fechados e sorri, esperando que ela os abrisse.

- Eu adorei ontem. Queria que soubesse disso. – suspirei, ajeitando um pedaço de cabelo atrás de sua orelha. – E eu não quero que o ambiente no escritório fique estranho por conta disso, se quiser fingir que nada aconteceu, por favor faça, mas não fique estranha comigo, nem me trate com rispidez. – desabafei.

Bella deu um sorriso torto, porém não me respondeu. Entendi seu silêncio como um consenso.

Depois de deixá-la em seu apartamento, voltei para casa com a cabeça mais louca do que nunca. Isso estava tão fácil e estranho. Era daquelas coisas que você sabe que tá tão bom que tem que dar algo errado. Eu nem mais conseguia me entender. Ela despertava reações contrárias em mim. Tinha horas que eu podia de verdade odiá-la, mas eram em momentos como esse que eu só conseguia focar minha atenção em seu sorriso, suas covinhas, o brilho de seu olhar e principalmente seu cheiro, que foi uma das primeiras coisas que me atraiu.

Abri a porta e me deparei com Emmett me olhando estranho.

- O que foi? – balancei a cabeça em sua direção e ele continuou me olhando.

- Você não dormiu em casa. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e me olhou de cima a baixo, como se estivesse me analisando.

- Emmett, sinceramente acho que não está mais dando certo nós dois morando juntos. Você tá ficando com uns papos muito estranhos. Não dormi em casa mesmo, algum problema? Vai dar uma de esposa abandonada?

- Idiota. – ele tacou um salgadinho em cima de mim. Nossa alimentação se baseava em Doritos, Cheetos, ou coisas parecidas. – Estou falando que você saiu com a Srta. Bolinha, e não dormiu em casa. Não me diga que vocês passaram a noite juntos.

- E desde quando isso é da sua conta? – rebati me sentando no sofá.

- Desde que eu sou seu amigo, e me preocupo com você, Você sabe que isso não vai dar certo, não sabe? – ele me entregou o saco de Cheetos.

- Eu não falei nada. – peguei um salgadinho e coloquei na boca, mas eu estava tão realizado de ter conseguido o que queria que deixei escapar um sorriso pelo canto de minha boca. – E outra, ela não tem nada de bolinha. Tem um corpo perfeito.

- Sabia! – ele deu um tapa no sofá e se levantou. – Você transou com a sua chefe!

- E daí? Não era isso que eu queria? Consegui! – levei outro salgadinho a boca, e continuei sorrindo.

- Hum. E o que você vai fazer agora? – ele perguntou se sentando novamente no sofá.

- Nada. Continuar trabalhando no escritório como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- E se ela vier falar com você sobre o que aconteceu? – ele pegou o saco de salgadinhos da minha mão com força, e levou uns dez de uma vez só à boca.

- Acho muito difícil. Não é do feitio dela. E a gente apenas transou, acordei, me vesti e fui embora. – menti. Eu não ia contar a Emmett tudo o que tinha acontecido porque facilmente ele contaria a Alice no primeiro momento em que ela o pressionasse. E ela faria isso, tendo em vista que eu não ia contar o que tinha acontecido e ela ia entrar em desespero para saber a verdade. – Agora que eu consegui o que queria, estou livre. – dei um sorriso torto pra ele e ele sorriu também, levantando novamente e me dando um tapinha nas costas.

- Então fez bem meu caro. Parabéns pela conquista. – ele foi até a cozinha e pegou duas latinhas de cerveja, jogando uma pra mim. – Mas me conte mais da noite de ontem.

- Sabe quem é a melhor amiguinha dela? Até hoje? – abri a lata com força e sem querer deixei cair um pouco em minha calça.

- Nope. – ele deu ênfase no "pe" e deu um gole em sua cerveja.

- Rosalie. A loira.

- Rosalie???

- Rosalie. – repeti rindo.

- Você sabe que a gente deu uns pegas no Homecoming, não sabe?

- Sei... naquele dia que ela veio falar de Isabella... – parei por um segundo e comecei a me lembrar do dia em que Rosalie veio me contar que Isabella gostava de mim, e eu falei algo que agora não me lembrava o que tinha sido. – Você se lembra daquele dia? O que eu falei pra ela?

- Mais ou menos... Só lembro de você comentando comigo que preferia pegar a Lauren do que a "gorda da Swan" – as aspas ele fez com os dedos - , e a gente rindo. Mas acho que foi só isso.

Merda. Depois que Emmett falou fiquei calado, tomando minha cerveja e olhando a televisão sem nem processar o que realmente estava passando na tela. A única coisa que vinha em minha cabeça era aquele dia do Homecoming. Se Rosalie ainda era amiga de Isabella, e pelo tipo de amizade que ela me contou que as duas têm, com certeza Bella sabe do que falei sobre ela. Com certeza Bella sabia até hoje o canalha que eu fui. Agora eu via um motivo para ela me tratar com tanta hostilidade no começo e não querer comentar nada sobre nossa época do colégio. Mas então porque agora ela estava agindo desse jeito comigo? Será que estava querendo se vingar, ou coisa parecida? Mas não me parecia vingança, ontem a noite tinha sido tão natural e... especial.

- Tô indo pro quarto, vou tomar um banho e dormir. – falei me levantando. – Vamos assistir o jogo hoje aqui, ou no Burger Spot?

- Burger Spot. – ele respondeu olhando pra televisão. – Já temos nosso lugar reservado lá.

- Ok.

Fui para o quarto, peguei algumas roupas e rumei para o banheiro tomando um banho rápido. Fiquei com aquela memória de Rosalie falando comigo no dia do Homecoming, e isso estava me incomodando imensamente. Eu queria falar com Isabella sobre isso, mas não sabia nem como começar, ou como ela agiria se entrássemos nesse assunto. Mas eu não queria que ela ficasse com uma péssima impressão minha. Eu não queria deixar de encontrar com ela, de tê-la nos meus braços. A noite passada tinha sido muito boa, e eu queria ter certeza de que um dia ainda poderia repetir.

Coloquei minhas boxers e uma calça de moletom, me jogando na cama de cabelo ainda molhado. Peguei meu celular que estava na mesinha ao lado, e procurei pelo nome dela na minha lista de contatos. Hesitei para apertar o botão do send, e na hora senti medo de estar sendo precipitado demais. Então fui em menu, mensagem e resolvi digitar um sms:

"_A única coisa que consigo e posso te falar é que ontem a noite foi perfeito. Não sai da minha cabeça um minuto sequer. E eu queria ainda um dia ter a oportunidade de repetir. E.C."_

Apertei o botão do send e desliguei o abajur, caindo em sono profundo em poucos segundos.


	14. Chapter 14 All Messed Up

_Meninas! Finalmente tive paciência de terminar de att Blackmail por aqui. Atualmente ela está quase no 30º capítulo, e como quero coincidir com Monrovia Town, estou postando um pouco mais rápido! ;)_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews imediatas, fico muito feliz de saber que estão gostando! Ela tava tão paradinha, que achei que não tinham gostado!_

_Um grande beijo! Dany S2_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo XIV – All Messed Up**

Isabella PoV

_The XX – Heart Skipped a Beat_

Assim que Edward me deixou em casa, subi o elevador tendo verdadeiras crises internas. Minha cabeça era pura bagunça e eu não sabia se ria ou se chorava. A noite tinha sido perfeita, ele tinha despertado sensações em mim que eu nunca havia sentido com homem nenhum.

Bom, tirando James, eu nunca tinha passado por isso, eu nunca tinha transado por puro desejo e não sabia como era ser realmente desejada até então. Edward conseguiu me deixar com falta de ar, com as pernas bambas, e ao lembrar disso eu só conseguia sentir felicidade, cumplicidade e principalmente segurança. E eu sei que eu era idiota de sentir essas coisas, afinal ele não passava de um mulherengo. Eu sabia o que ele e Victoria fizeram no escritório, e sinceramente esperava nem vê-los conversando mais, pois minha insegurança iria gritar. E meu ciúme também.

Já sentia medo de segunda feira. Eu não saberia como agir, por mais que ele tenha pedido no carro que as coisas continuassem normais. Depois do que passei com James, eu sabia como eu agia diante desse tipo de acontecimento. Eu não conseguia nem olhar na cara de James e tinha medo que acontecesse a mesma coisa com Edward.

Bom, mas no fundo não ia acontecer. Afinal era Edward. E James tinha sido um erro maior. Eu acho.

Enquanto estive no hotel com ele, Rosalie não me deixava em paz uma hora sequer, sempre fazendo questão de me lembrar que aquilo ali era um jogo, pelo qual eu não devia cair, e sim me focar. Mas era praticamente impossível não "cair" por Edward Cullen. Assim que Edward saiu da cama e foi ao banheiro, escutei meu celular apitando, com um sms, perguntando como tinha sido a noite, e se o plano tinha dado certo. Respondi que sim, que tudo tinha dado certo, e que ele estava de quatro por mim. E eu acreditava fielmente nisso. Pelo menos eu conseguia sentir e torcia para não estar errada.

Ao olhar bem nos olhos de Edward eu conseguia enxergar outra pessoa. Um cara calmo, atencioso, e um pouco solitário, querendo uma companhia. O que era completamente diferente do Edward do escritório, que era egocêntrico e mal educado.

Apesar de falar a Rosalie que a história estava formada, eu sabia que tinha escondido a principal parte: Eu também estava de quatro por ele.

Idiota. Eu sei. Mas no momento em que ele sorriu daquela forma safada pra mim, cheio de luxúria, e disse que meu corpo era lindo, parecia que tudo que ele já tinha falado sobre mim havia sumido para sempre de minha cabeça. Como se a mordida que ele tinha dado quando eu era mais nova, havia sido assoprada da forma mais perfeita, sexy e encantadora possível.

Acordar ao lado dele não tinha sido diferente. Ele dormia como um anjo. Todas as vezes em que eu deitava na cama imaginando como seria Edward dormindo, nem se comparavam ao que eu estava vendo na minha frente. Era real, e estava acontecendo comigo.

Eu tinha mania de acordar cedo. Sempre acordava para fazer ginástica ou para correr com Tyler, então Cinco e meia da manhã já estava de pé. Assim que abri meus olhos e vi Edward ao meu lado, sereno, e com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro de forma encantadora, me senti feliz e finalmente realizada. Tudo que eu sempre havia sonhado pra mim, tudo que eu sempre quis na minha vida, e principalmente tudo que causou as minhas noites sem dormir, estava simplesmente ali, na minha frente, vulnerável, lindo, frágil, e totalmente entregue a mim e a tudo que eu tinha pra dar a ele. Parecia coisa de filme, ou até meio cafona de se falar, mas era simplesmente o que eu sentia.

Respirei fundo sentindo o aroma de sua pele, o aroma único dele, e meu coração firmava disparado no peito. Era uma sensação inexplicável. Era querer ficar ali e não ir mais embora. E isso no fundo causava uma frustração imensa em mim, porque eu não sabia como agiríamos a partir de agora e nem sequer tínhamos um compromisso. Eu estava aqui para me vingar! Céus! Com a maior facilidade, tudo havia mudado de lugar.

Eu não queria mais me meter nessa merda de vingança, mas eu sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado, porque da mesma forma que eu podia estar armando pra ele, ele podia estar armando pra mim, apesar de achar que as probabilidades eram muito pequenas. Não havia motivo senão trabalho para ele me odiar de verdade, eu nunca tinha feito mal a ele.. a única coisa que fiz foi dar a cola toda errada nos exames finais, o que causou sua reprovação, mas acho que ele nem se lembrava disso, pois quando mencionou de colégio, não comentou nada. O que ele fez a mim foi mil vezes pior e eu já estava de coração aberto. Sinceramente esperava que ele não lembrasse. Eu sentiria uma vergonha fora do comum.

Nossa conversa pela manhã foi completamente... inesperada. Eu nunca imaginaria que isso aconteceria. Conversamos sobre tudo, e eu estava tão extasiada que ele acabou falando mais de sua vida do que eu da minha. Eu não conseguia falar, de tão boba que estava. Eu ria por dentro, me sentindo a ganhadora de um milhão de dólares e louca para aproveitar os frutos que isso ia me oferecer. Olhava todas as suas ações, como sua boca mexia enquanto ele falava, como seu peitoral subia e descia enquanto respirava, o calor de seus dedos que faziam carinho em minhas bochechas e meus cabelos, o brilho de seus olhos verdes e as ruguinhas que fazia ao lado deles quando ele sorria. Ai. O sorriso. Bem aberto e verdadeiro. Era suspirante. Era um sonho.

Meu deus, como eu era uma retardada.

Subi as escadas e fui até meu quarto, jogando minha bolsa pequena na cama. Sentei e tirei as sandálias devagar, não querendo esquecer da noite anterior, muito menos perder o cheiro de Edward em meu corpo.

Suspirei olhando pro nada enquanto joguei as sandálias no chão. Estava mais confusa do que de costume. Coisas boas e ruins passavam pela minha cabeça e eu não conseguia simplesmente me focar em um acontecimento sequer. Tinha medo, receio, e estava feliz ao mesmo tempo. Como pode? Ri sozinha de mim mesma.

Me levantei abaixando o zíper do vestido e tirei devagar. Percebi que ele estava ficando apertado um pouco acima de minha cintura e entrei em pânico. Isso era coisa da minha cabeça, não era? Comecei a tentar lembrar o que tinha tomado no café da manhã, e não tinha nada diferente do que eu comia normalmente. Foi aí que lembrei que tinha bebido algumas doses na noite anterior, e isso não era nada bom. Iria malhar nesse exato momento.

Coloquei um top e vesti minha calça de ginástica, ligando rapidamente para Tyler. Chamei ele para caminhar, mas como estava chovendo ele disse que faríamos alguns exercícios em casa. Eu precisava fazer ginástica, desde que Edward tinha voltado a aparecer na minha vida tudo havia mudado tão drasticamente, que eu não cuidava mais de mim. Eu não estava malhando com frequência, minha personalidade estava mudando, e isso me revoltava. Era como se ele estivesse silenciosamente me danificando. Novamente.

Argh! Será que eu podia ter uma opinião formada, pelo amor de Deus?

Sacudi minha cabeça desses pensamentos imbecis e abri meu armário, pegando meu tênis. Carmela bateu na porta e veio com um suco de laranja na mão.

- Laranja engorda, Carmela. – revirei os olhos.

- Pare de ser neurótica, niña. Laranja não engorda.

- É a fruta mais calórica. – agachei para amarrar o cadarço.

- E você está indo fazer ginástica, precisa de energia. Isso aqui é pura vitamina C. – ela falou ainda me mostrando o copo.

- Não quero, Carmela.

- Tome, querida. Por favor. Por mim. Você não pode ficar fraca.

- Eu não posso engordar.

- Eu vou ficar preocupada com você. Não faça isso comigo. – ela me olhou piedosamente e fiquei com pena. Ela não tinha culpa de eu estar sentindo meu corpo engordar, a culpa era minha. Então apenas peguei o copo de sua mão e bebi o suco, mesmo contra minha vontade. Carmela agradeceu e reuniu meu vestido de cima da cama, pegando minhas sandálias e indo em direção ao meu closet.

- Deixa isso Carmela, não quero que você fiquei arrumando as bagunças que faço.

- É pra isso que eu sirvo, niña. Não se preocupe.

- Não é pra isso que você serve. Você é minha companheira, você é minha família, eu não quero. Pode deixar que eu mesma guardo.

Carmela sorriu e me ignorou, entrando no meu closet e guardando o vestido e as sandálias. Assim que ela voltou pro meu quarto, abracei-a apertado e dei um beijo em suas bochechas, fazendo-a gargalhar.

- Amo você, Carmela.

- Eu também ti amo, niña Bella. – ela bateu em meu braço. – Só quero seu bem. Por favor, não se estrague. Você está com um corpo lindo, não quero que fique doente.

- Não vou ficar. – sorri.

- Tenho certeza que o moço que permanece em seu coração durante anos, te ama do jeito que você é. Por mais que não pareça.

- Ai Carmela, você faz as coisas serem tão fáceis... – ri. – Queria viver no seu mundo. No meu mundo, tudo é difícil.

- As coisas difíceis são um amontoado de coisas fáceis, pequeña. – ela me olhou.

- Sei lá. – fiz um rabo de cavalo e bufei ao me olhar no espelho.

- Ele é bonito, viu. – ela sorriu. – Vocês formam um casal lindo.

Revirei meus olhos e rimos juntas. Carmela tinha uma positividade tão grande que me fascinava. Eu tinha sorte. Era justamente isso que eu precisava em minha vida, principalmente agora.

Pouco tempo se passou, Carmela voltou para sua novela, e Tyler chegou, todo molhado de chuva.

Fomos para minha sala de ginástica. Tyler pegou um livro e se encostou no espelho, esperando eu terminar de correr na esteira. Não trocamos uma palavra, eu realmente estava nervosa em começar a contar sobre o coquetel, e sobre nossa noite. Ele reprovava tanto Rosalie quanto eu. Ele não queria que eu me envolvesse com Edward e achava errado a vingança. A única coisa certa pra ele era eu me afastar de tudo isso, e conhecer uma pessoa melhor.

Mas eu era teimosa. Eu não queria outro homem. Eu queria o único com quem sempre sonhei.

- Acabou a meia hora. – ele disse sério. – Pode sair, vai pro supino agora.

- Ok. – respondi saindo da esteira.

- Quando é que você vai me contar da noite de ontem? Ou vai ficar calada eternamente escondendo que você transou com Edward?

- Eu não transei com Edward. – falei rápido tentando me defender. Inútil, eu sei.

- Tá bom Isabella. – ele revirou os olhos e tirou o livro de seu rosto por um momento.

Suspirei antes de deitar no aparelho, e lutei para não sorrir. Tyler bufou e revirou os olhos.

- Sabia, já está apaixonada de novo. – ele tacou o livro no chão. – Vou cancelar todos os meus clientes, você vai entrar em depressão novamente.

- Porra, Tyler! – falei ao sentir meus nervos aflorando. – Será possível que eu não consigo encontrar nenhum apoio em ninguém?

- E você acha que o que eu te dou não é apoio? – ele rebateu. – Bella, eu te conheço desde nova, e fui a ÚNICA pessoa que esteve ao seu lado quando você chorava por ele, mesmo ele nem existindo mais em sua vida. Pff, que patético.

- É patético porque você nunca se apaixonou! – gritei, me levantando.

- Quem disse que eu nunca me apaixonei? – ele me olhou com a sobrancelha levantada. – Bella, cai na real. Você tem noção de como seu tombo pode ser pior do que já foi?

- Mas e se não for? E se ele for a pessoa certa pra mim?

- Você já parou pra pensar se ele só se interessou por você porque seu corpo está bonito? Se você ainda fosse gorda, ele gostaria de você?

Foi aí que Tyler despejou um balde de água fria em cima de mim. Senti meu coração doendo e se petrificando com o receio de ele estar falando a coisa certa. E se Edward estivesse comigo só pelo meu corpo? Se eu ainda fosse a mesma menina de Atlanta High, ele estaria se entregando a mim desse jeito?

Isso me deixou mais tonta do que de costume. Minhas pernas falharam e senti uma fraqueza me consumindo. Estrelinhas tomaram conta da minha visão. O suor frio cobria minhas têmporas. Coloquei a mão na testa suspirando fundo e Tyler me olhou estranho.

- O que foi? – ele disse segurando meu braço.

- Estou tonta.

- Sua pressão deve estar baixa. Você se alimentou hoje? – ele abaixou sua cabeça, fazendo contato visual comigo.

- Só tomei café de manhã, e um suco de laranja.

- Sem açúcar nos dois, não é? – ele estalou a língua.

- É. – respondi rápido.

- Não é a pressão, é o açúcar. – ele me pegou no colo. – Você vive com isso Bella, você tem que se cuidar – ele falou enquanto saímos da sala de ginástica e íamos em direção ao meu quarto. – Você vive sentindo dor de cabeça, tontura... isso não é legal.

- Só preciso descansar um pouco. – senti o colchão em minhas costas no momento em que falei as palavras.

- Fica aqui, vou pedir para Carmela fazer alguma coisa.

- Não precisa, não quero. Ontem eu já fiz besteira demais, bebendo. Sinto pneus crescendo. – ajeitei minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- Bella, pelo amor de Deus não é! – ele colocou a mão na cintura. – A única besteira que você fez não foi a bebida, foi Edward.

- Ai que saco. – bufei.

- Você tem que parar com isso. – ele sentou na minha cama. – Você não pode deixar isso continuar, segunda feira você vai terminar tudo o que vocês têm, antes que comece algo e piore. Eu tenho medo de você cair mais do que antes, Bella. – ele falou me olhando com piedade. Me senti uma inútil, ridícula, que não era capaz de fazer um homem gostar de verdade de mim.

- Então quer dizer que ele só pode gostar de mim por causa do meu corpo, não é? – meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. – Você tem noção do que você está me falando, Tyler? – olhei bem em seus olhos. – Você está dizendo que Edward não tem capacidade de mudar, de gostar de mim, pelo que sou. Apenas pelo que aparento ser, por fora.

- Não estou falando isso, é só que... – ele começou a gaguejar e achei melhor terminar essa história por enquanto.

- Tyler, vai pra casa.

- Bella..

- Vai pra casa Tyler, eu não estou a fim de brigar com você, e sinceramente estou com muita coisa na cabeça agora para que a gente entre nessa discussão. Depois conversamos.

- Também acho melhor. – ele falou ríspido. – Me ligue quando melhorar e quando finalmente colocar juízo em sua cabeça. – ele suspirou fundo. – Espero que você não se machuque, de verdade. Vou odiar ter que te falar que te avisei.

- Tchau, Tyler. – coloquei o braço em meu rosto, tampando meus olhos da luz. A chuva tinha cessado e o sol de duas da tarde adentrava meu quarto sem nem pedir licença. Eu estava me sentindo sozinha.

Tirando Carmela, ninguém parecia me dar força. Ninguém acreditava ou dava crédito a Edward. Parecia um jogo vencido. No fundo até eu não deveria estar acreditando, mas tudo que sinto e já senti por ele me faziam continuar essa loucura.

Eu precisava de alguém que me apoiasse, e que me falasse que tudo ia ficar bem. Tyler e Rosalie agüentaram comigo a pior de minhas fases, e Edward tinha sido o principal causador de tudo isso. Por isso, o filme dele estava mais do que queimado com os dois, e eu não sabia como reverter essa história. Era uma merda você ter que escolher entre a pessoa que você ama, sempre amou e os amigos que mais te deram força quando você precisou.

Ouvi um barulho e fui até minha bolsa que ainda estava jogada na cama. Peguei meu celular e tinha uma mensagem dele. Não contive o sorriso em ver a reafirmação de que nossa noite tinha sido especial. Eu sentia que ele estava sendo sincero, mas porque as coisas pareciam tão difíceis pra mim? Porque tudo não podia ser mais fácil e tranqüilo?

Foi aí que pensei na frase que Carmela tinha me dito mais cedo: "O difícil, é um amontoado de coisas fáceis."

Era isso. Eu tinha que ir resolvendo uma coisa de cada vez, aos poucos, para que tudo no final desse certo. Não é? Um passo de cada vez.

Me cobri e dormi praticamente a tarde inteira. Acordei oito horas da noite, olhando para a janela e vendo a chuva que caía forte novamente lá fora. Peguei o controle da televisão e vi que estava passando o Superbowl. Edward era aficcionado pelos Atlanta Falcons desde a época do colégio, e senti uma súbita vontade de falar com ele.

Olhei para meu celular, mas tudo que me falavam vinha gritando em minha cabeça, me forçando a não ligar. Peguei o aparelho e vi sua mensagem novamente. Quando fui responder tomei um susto, pois o celular vibrou com uma ligação de Rosalie.

- Oi amiga. – diminuí o volume da televisão e joguei o controle do meu lado, na cama.

- _Você é completamente louca, Isabella Swan!_ – ela gritou. Estava num lugar super cheio e pessoas falavam ao seu lado, por isso a altura de sua voz. – _Quem você pensa que é para passar o que passou ontem a noite e não me ligar até agora para contar?_

- Achei que te contaria tudo amanhã, no nosso almoço. – falei bocejando. Quanto eu mais dormia, mais sono eu tinha. Apesar de que eu odiava ver que perdi o dia inteiro na cama. Me dava angústia.

- _Existem coisas que merecem urgência para serem contadas_. – ela falou mais alto. – _Conte-me, como foi?_

- Nada demais. Como já esperávamos, ele está louquinho por mim. – falei sem o mínimo de segurança na voz.

- _Ótimo! Amanhã te explico a segunda parte do plano!_ – ela gritou novamente. – _Não posso falar agora porque estou num restaurante com algumas modelos. Meio dia estarei aí._ – ela desligou sem nem ao menos me dar a chance de me despedir. Odiava quando Rosalie fazia isso.

Que porra de segunda parte do plano era essa? O que ela estava tramando? Eu não queria nem continuar com a primeira, quanto mais segunda parte.

Aumentei novamente o volume da televisão e continuei a ver o jogo, onde os Falcons estavam ganhando de lavada. Edward devia estar acompanhando, e provavelmente estava muito feliz. Ao imaginar seu sorriso e como ele ria enquanto fazia cócegas em mim hoje cedo, senti meu coração inflar de alegria. Por isso achei que o mais sensato a fazer era responder a mensagem que ele tinha mandado. Seria o meu primeiro passo.

"_Também adorei. E também quero repetir. Ah, parabéns pelos Falcons, estou vendo o jogo e parece que est__amos com sorte hoje. Bella."_

Digitei _Bella_ porque não agüentava mais ouvir Edward me chamando de Isabella. Eu sei que ele continuaria me chamando assim, afinal ele era meu funcionário, mas eu queria mostrar a ele que algumas portas estavam se abrindo.

Mas tinha vezes que eu parava pra pensar que podia estar fazendo besteiras.

E tinha vezes que não. Que tudo parecia que estava certo.

Argh, minha vida era uma verdadeira confusão! E ele só estava piorando. Eu também piorava, não sabendo como agir.

Levantei para ir ao banheiro e congelei quando meu celular começou a tocar. Corri para minha cama novamente e vi o nome de Edward piscando na tela. Deixei o som da televisão bem alto para que ele pudesse identificar que eu também estava vendo o jogo. Isso seria ponto positivo pra mim, porque ele realmente era aficcionado pelo time.

- Alô? – falei na minha voz mais normal e calma possível, apesar de estar em pleno ano novo por dentro.

- _Oi Bel...Isabella._ – ele falou com uma voz que parecia que estava sorrindo. – _Acabei de receber sua mensagem. Não sabia que você gostava de futebol americano!_ – ele riu com surpresa.

- Er... Não sou muito fã. – achei melhor ser sincera. Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria que eu era uma negação para entender aquilo. – Acompanhava mais na época do... colégio. – Ótimo. Tinha acabado de confirmar que eu acompanhava quando ele jogava no colégio. Imbecil.

- _Ah, sim..._ – ele riu novamente. – _Falando nisso, eu queria marcar um almoço com você. Queria falar de algumas coisas, se você não se importa. Fora do trabalho, claro._

- Edward, não sei... – algo dentro de mim gritava comigo mesma. Que coisas eram essas que ele queria falar comigo? Será que ele queria terminar? Mas nem tínhamos começado! Mas ele falou em colégio. Será que ele tinha lembrado das coisas do colégio e agora queria falar sobre isso comigo? Meu deus, eram tantas coisas que vinham em minha cabeça que tudo que eu queria era fugir. Fugir e não ter que encarar essa conversa com ele.

- _Não é nada demais, só tem alguns pingos que quero colocar em certos "is". Poderia ser amanhã? Ficaria satisfeito de acertar essas coisas antes que voltássemos a trabalhar._

- Uh... amanhã eu já tenho compromisso no almoço. – falei. – Tem certeza que não pode ser segunda feira, no nosso intervalo?

- _Quando você sai pra almoçar eu não posso sair, senão o escritório fica vazio._ – ele falou constatando. – _Mas posso pedir para Victoria.._

- Eu pedirei a Mike para ficar no seu lugar no almoço. – cortei e senti que Edward soltou um riso abafado. Ok, eu estava sendo patética e ele estava percebendo. – Direi que temos uma reunião-almoço com um cliente.

- _Tudo bem então_. – ele riu. Eu não podia ser mais idiota. – _Er.. tenho que ir. Nos vemos segunda._

- Nos vemos segunda. – repeti.

Antes que eu pudesse desligar o telefone, fiquei que nem uma panaca ouvindo para ver se ele ainda ia falar alguma coisa. Mas a única coisa que ouvi foi uma voz feminina. Senti um calafrio no meu corpo inteiro. Como eu já podia estar com ciúmes desse jeito? Eu era doente.

Então eu ouvi sua voz falando novamente: _"O que é, Alice?"_ e ele finalmente desligou o telefone, me deixando mais aliviada. Era Alice Brandon, a amiga que ajudei a tirar da delegacia. A mesma menina simpática que disse que ele se esforçava para se aproximar de mim e eu não dava abertura. Fiquei imaginando se eles já tinham conversado sobre o acontecido e se ela estava feliz por isso.

Dei mais um sorriso ao ver que o jogo tinha entrado no comercial e meu estômago roncou forte. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu estava sentindo fome. Será que Edward tinha algo a ver com isso?


	15. Chapter 15 Start Over

Sorry pela demora, babies! Aqui vai mais um capítulo! Obrigada pelas reviews ;)

**

* * *

**

Capítulo XV – Start Over

_Pov Edward_

- O que é, Alice? – falei quando vi que a baixinha já se aproximava com a mão na cintura. Desliguei o celular e coloquei-o no meu bolso mas era inevitável. Ela já tinha visto.

- Com quem você estava falando, Cullen-Cullen? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Victoria. – menti, respondendo rápido.

- Mentira! – ela rebateu.

- Porque eu estaria mentindo? – franzi o cenho e Alice, sem responder, bufou e me puxou novamente para a mesa em que estávamos.

- Não me deixe sozinha com Emmett, você está ficando louco? – ela sussurrou em meu ouvido, ignorando qualquer coisa que eu tinha dito previamente.

- Alice, deixa de merdinha. – ri me sentando. – Você não estava sozinha. A mesa está cheia. Todos os nossos amigos estão aqui.

O bar estava lotado, por conta do Superbowl. Sempre que tinha jogo, fazíamos questão de assistir com todo mundo, ou em nossa casa, ou no Burger Spot, nosso restaurante favorito. Estávamos no meio do campeonato, desesperados para conseguir ingressos, mas a competição era grande, os ingressos eram caríssimos e o dinheiro curto. Eu nunca pediria ajuda a Esme e Carlisle para comprar ingressos de futebol, e Emmett pensava a mesma coisa dos pais. Afinal, já morávamos sozinhos, e o peso da responsabilidade tinha dessas coisas.

Pedi mais uma rodada de Budweiser para a garçonete e ficamos conversando sobre o primeiro tempo do jogo. Óbvio que eu não estava prestando a mínima atenção. Isabella tinha acabado de me mandar uma mensagem de texto, e lutei com todas as minhas forças mas não aguentei. Acabei ligando pra ela. Poderia ser imbecil da minha parte fazer isso, mas eu simplesmente tinha vontade e não conseguira reprimir. Afinal, desde que conversei com Emmett sobre o colégio, me bateu um arrependimento de ela saber algo que eu tenha dito no passado. Eu não queria que ela tivesse essa má impressão minha. Se fosse possível, até pediria desculpas. Eu tinha sido um idiota quando era mais novo. Quem sabe se eu não tivesse sido escroto, poderíamos ter sido amigos, e eu até teria passado de ano numa boa, sem interferência dela? São escolhas que a gente faz na vida que acabam nos levando pro lado certo, ou não.

Trouxe o assunto de almoçar com ela no dia seguinte, mas ela já tinha planos. Considerava esse almoço importante, mesmo sabendo que seria uma situação constrangedora. Acima de relacionamento mais sério ou sexual, eu queria falar a ela que nada do passado influenciaria no agora, tanto nas ações dela, e eu esperava que também, nas minhas. Que poderíamos ser amigos e esquecer do passado.

Eu não conseguia me entender. Não sabia o que ela tinha que me atraía tanto. Não sei se o inconsciente do passado estava me deixando assim, se era a raiva que ela transpassava no começo que me atraiu, ou se simplesmente o fato de ela ser mulher e eu ser um filho da puta de um galinha, ajudava para que isso estivesse acontecendo.

A única coisa que eu sabia era que, cada vez que eu pensava na nossa noite, eu queria mais. Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo. E me assustava.

Uma mão pequena estalou seus dedos na altura de meus olhos, me fazendo acordar. Alice estava desesperada para saber como tinha sido a noite passada, e eu até então estava enrolando para contar. Se eu contasse que tinha sido perfeita, ela ficaria no meu pé da mesma forma que Emmett.

- Dormiu? – ela falou apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa e inclinando-se na minha frente.

- Não, tava pensando umas coisas. – respondi.

- Isabella Swan, aposto! Putaquipariu. – ela bufou. – Na boa, tô até com saudade da Jessica agora.

- Qual é o seu problema, Alice? – olhei em seus olhos e ela se ajeitou na cadeira, me olhando receosa devido ao meu estouro repentino. – E se eu estiver pensando em Isabella, o que _você _tem a ver com isso?

- Só quero abrir seus olhos! – ela falou mais alto, batendo sua pequena mão na mesa. - Você vai demonstrar que é um idiota babacão que tá conseguindo se deixar levar pelos encantos da ex-gordinha. – ela deu um riso sarcástico. – Não seja imbecil, Edward. Ela vai te fazer de gato e sapato. Assim como fez com você no colégio e te prejudicou.

- Deixe de ser absurda. – dei um gole em minha cerveja enquanto olhava a televisão.

- Tá bom. Eu sou absurda. Mas não se esqueça que num estalar de dedos, - ela estalou os dedos, tirando minha atenção da televisão, - ela pode prejudicar toda a sua faculdade, assim como te prejudicou no colégio. Você tem noção de como você pode estar comendo na mão dela? O jogo de poder que isso está envolvido? Como ela está brincando com você? – sua voz foi ficando mais esganiçada e eu simplesmente já não aguentava mais.

Dei um suspiro longo, perdendo a paciência com a voz de Alice em meu ouvido. Eu sabia que ia ser assim, só não estava preparado pra tanta... verdade.

Era verdade. Isabella me tinha nas mãos. Com um único telefonema ela poderia falar com minha professora, e simplesmente me reprovar. E mais uma vez ela provaria um ponto em sua vida, e eu amarguraria não só o fato de ficar mais um ano na faculdade, e ainda ter que explicar isso a meus pais, exatamente como foi na época do colégio.

Eu me sentia em uma linha tênue, muito frágil. Poderia se romper a qualquer hora, com qualquer ação minha. Eu tinha que ser muito cuidadoso.

- Eddie... – ouvi a voz suave atrás de mim. – Não esperava encontrar você aqui.

Virei meu rosto para trás e bufei ao ver a forma que andava em minha direção. Foi só Alice cantar o nome do demônio, que ele fez questão de aparecer. Merda.

- Jessica, você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu sempre assisto o Superbowl aqui. – virei meu rosto pra frente e dei mais um gole em minha cerveja, vendo os comerciais na televisão.

Alice por sua vez saiu da cadeira onde estava sentada ao meu lado, dando espaço para Jessica. _Filha da puta_. Jessica sorriu e sentou-se ao meu lado, dando um gole em minha cerveja.

- Eu te dei permissão pra beber minha cerveja? – peguei minha caneca e olhei pra ela, passando o sinal para não me importunar, mas sem sucesso, afinal era Jessica, e ela não ligava pra isso.

- Você quer parar de ser grosso? Quando quer transar comigo você não age assim. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

Bufei e voltei meu olhar para a televisão. Jessica pigarreou e continuou ao meu lado, com aquele perfume terrível. Como eu aguentava isso? Como eu já tinha ido pra cama inúmeras vezes com _isso_? Nenhum perfume era melhor do que o de Isabella.

Olhei para o meu celular novamente, na esperança que tivesse mais alguma mensagem, mas nada. Estava começando a ficar irritado, com Jessica que não parava de me olhar, Alice que não calava a boca e Isabella... que estava longe de mim, e havia parado o contato. Querer tocá-la e não poder no momento era simplesmente perturbador. Ela estava me enlouquecendo. Minhas pernas já não paravam quietas embaixo da mesa, de tanta ansiedade.

Pedi mais uma rodada de cervejas e finalmente o intervalo do jogo acabou. Emmett continuava a investir em Alice, que me olhava desesperada, mas devido ao que ela tinha feito comigo e Jessica, eu não estava mais dando a mínima. Tomara que se engolissem. Não era eu que ia defender.

O jogo inteiro foi disperso. Jessica não tirava os olhos de mim, e eu tentei com todas as minhas forças, ignorar. Depois de perder a conta de quantas cervejas eu já tinha tomado, levantei e fui ao banheiro. Não deveria ficar surpreso pelo fato de que assim que terminei de lavar minhas mãos, Jessica já estava no banheiro, atrás de mim.

- O banheiro feminino é do outro lado. – peguei o papel e enxuguei minhas mãos.

- Eu não estava procurando o banheiro feminino. – ela sorriu. – Esse é o lugar certo para eu estar.

Ri por achar absurdo o que Jessica estava fazendo, e joguei o papel no lixo, mas acabei passando a impressão errada. Jessica sorriu novamente e andou na minha direção, levando sua mão exatamente para o meio de minhas pernas. Ela tinha essa mania, de ir direto ao assunto, o que eu realmente gostava, mas na verdade não me interessava nem um pouco no momento. _Aquela era a mão errada._

Mas meu membro me traiu. No momento em que suas mãos apertaram ele, senti enrijecer instantaneamente.

- Merda. – falei entredentes fechando os olhos.

- Eu sabia que você ia gostar, Cullen... – ela sussurrou trazendo sua boca em direção a minha. Mesmo com a cerveja me entorpecendo, tive força o suficiente para afastar meu rosto e impedir que o beijo ocorresse.

- Pára, Jessica. – peguei em sua mão com força, mas ela não desistia.

- Pára você, Cullen... – ela falou quase miando. – Vamos nos divertir... só um pouquinho... ninguém precisa saber.

Soltei a mão dela e trinquei os dentes, tentando me focar em alguma parte do meu corpo. Ou a parte de baixo, ou a minha cabeça. Um dos piores conflitos que já tive em minha vida. Jessica se aproximou mais, abrindo o zíper da minha calça, e só a sua respiração ofegante já me deixou mais duro.

- Estava com saudade desse tamanho todo... – ela sussurrou novamente, já me deixando pior do que estava. Apesar de minha cabeça estar ligada apenas à uma pessoa, meu corpo conseguia me trair com precisão.

Sua mão invadiu minha cueca, encontrando minha ereção, já pronta. Jessica gemeu ao contato da pele, e eu grunhi de raiva. Eu estava consumido. Prestes a explodir. E na mão errada! Porra!

Ela começou o movimento conhecido, de forma devagar, e agarrei a pia, levando meu quadril pra frente. Jessica olhava para meu rosto, procurando captar todas as minhas reações, mas a única coisa que eu conseguia exprimir eram dentes trincados e os olhos cerrados com força, de ódio e repreensão.

Mas meu corpo continuava a me enganar. Meu quadril acompanhava o movimento que as mãos quentes de Jessica faziam, agora com mais força. Um gemido rouco escapou de meus lábios, fazendo o sorriso dela aumentar ainda mais.

- Merda, Jess... – falei quando senti o calor e a dor deliciosa e conhecida começar a crescer em meu baixo ventre. Minhas mãos gritavam por contato, querendo agarrar seus seios e apertá-los até que eu me liberasse por completo desse prazer, mas gritei internamente. Meu corpo já estava me traindo o suficiente, e de fazer merda já bastava uma.

O orgasmo chegou rápido, trazendo uma mistura de alívio, raiva, frustração e mais milhões de sentimentos absurdos em minha cabeça, me deixando cada vez mais confuso.

Jessica parecia tão satisfeita quanto eu, pois o sorriso não havia cessado. Tentei recuperar minha respiração acelerada e apoiei minhas costas na pia, usando as mãos para subir meu zíper. Ela me interrompeu, pegando minha mão e levando para debaixo de sua saia jeans, indicando que agora era a minha vez de satisfazê-la.

Só que satisfazer Jessica era uma coisa que eu _não_ ia fazer.

Tirei a mão rápido e passei em meus cabelos, franzindo meu cenho.

- O que foi, Edward? – ela falou suave. – Depois do jeito que te fiz gozar, você acha que não mereço?

- Você fez porque quis, isso aqui não foi um acordo mútuo de orgasmos.

- Você é um escroto sem escrúpulos. – ela sacudia a cabeça negativamente, me olhando com raiva. Fui até o dispenser de papel toalha, tirei duas folhas e entreguei a ela, para que limpasse suas mãos do meu líquido. – Limpe sua mão e pare de dar uma de piranha com essa saia minúscula. Tá chovendo lá fora.

Não tinha mais jogo, não tinha mais nada. Assim que pus meus pés fora do banheiro, os gritos de Jessica ecoavam por todo o bar. Ela me chamava de todos os nomes possíveis e imagináveis, e eu simplesmente ignorava.

Quando cheguei na mesa, peguei minha carteira e joguei minha parte em dinheiro para Emmett, que me olhou curioso. Alice abriu a boca para falar, mas impedi no meio do caminho. Eu queria sair dali e definitivamente esquecer o que eu tinha acabado de fazer dentro daquele banheiro.

Saí rua afora, me molhando todo de chuva e a baixinha foi me seguindo, chamando meu nome inúmeras vezes e essas inúmeras vezes sendo ignorada.

- Edward, porra! – ela segurou meu braço forte quando parei na esquina, esperando o sinal abrir. – O que aconteceu?

- Nada que deveria ter acontecido, porque a piranha da Jessica se enfiou na porra do meu caminho! – falei com raiva.

- Agora você fala assim dela não é? Antigamente era toda semana! E você nunca reclamava.

- Alice, de que lado você está? Realmente? – estava com tanta raiva que minha posição imponente acabou assustando-a. Ela se recuou e bufou, passando a mão em seu cabelo, já completamente encharcado da chuva forte.

- Você está perdendo quem você é, Cullen-Cullen. Está se tornando outra pessoa.

- Você que chamou Jessica pra o bar não foi? – falei e ela ficou calada, olhando para o chão. – NÃO FOI?

- Isabella está te estragando.

- Cala a boca, Alice. – revirei os olhos. – Volta pro bar, está chovendo. Eu vou embora.

- Eu vou com você.

- ME DEIXA SOZINHO, PORRA! – gritei, fazendo eco na rua inteira. Alice semicerrou os olhos e deu a entender que ia chorar, mas eu sabia que ela não ia. Pelo menos não na minha frente. Ela era forte demais.

- Você vai se arrepender de me tratar desse jeito. – ela falou com a voz mudando de tom. – Até sua amiga você quer perder por causa dela? – seus lábios começaram a tremer com a chuva fria. – Escuta o que vou te falar, Edward. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer. – ela falou entredentes.

- É Alice, porque eu tenho _muito_ medo de você. – falei assentindo com a cabeça, e escutando um grunhido dela.

- Vai se foder, Cullen.

- Já estou fodido, Brandon.

Ela deu as costas pra mim e voltou para o bar, sumindo no meio da chuva que já estava mais forte e pesada. Os pingos batiam em minhas costas parecendo agulhas cravando em minha pele.

Eu não queria voltar pra casa. Fiquei dando voltas pela rua, independente da dor ou de uma provável gripe que a chuva poderia causar em mim. Meu celular gritava no meu bolso, com ligações e mensagens de texto de Emmett. Apaguei todas e logo depois desliguei o meu celular.

Eu estava com ódio. Ódio por ninguém me entender, por ninguém estar ao meu lado, e ódio de mim mesmo, por ter aceitado o que Jessica tinha acabado de fazer. Porra, eu tinha transado com Isabella ontem, e hoje já estava bancando o filho da puta! Eu precisava de uma reafirmação. Eu precisava decidir pra que lado seguir de uma vez por todas. Odiava ficar perdido.

Peguei um táxi e fui exatamente onde meu corpo e minha mente me indicavam aonde ir. Toquei o interfone e ao ouvi aquela voz, tudo pareceu certo.

- Alô?

- Bella, sou eu, Edward. Deixa eu subir.

Ela liberou o acesso à porta e eu entrei, subindo pelas escadas. Que se dane que ela morava na cobertura, e no décimo andar. Eu queria chegar o mais rápido que eu pudesse.

Nem precisei bater na porta. Assim que cheguei em seu andar, esbaforido e quase perdendo meus pulmões, ela estava na porta, de roupão e meias.

- Edward, o que hou...

_Para ouvir: Alter Bridge – Brand New Start_

Não deixei ela responder. Peguei seu rosto com força entre minhas mãos e a beijei como nunca havia beijado mulher nenhuma em minha vida. Eu queria dar certeza a ela, que Jessica não era nada, que o que ela tinha acabado de fazer comigo não passava de uma reação escrota do meu corpo. Eu sei que estava sendo idiota, afinal Isabella nem sabia do que tinha acontecido, mas eu sabia, e isso já importava.

Mesmo eu estando todo molhado, ela se rendeu ao meu beijo, amolecendo em meus braços. Peguei em sua cintura e nos conduzi para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta com os pés. Tudo ao redor não tinha mais valor. Só ela.

Nossas bocas não desgrudaram um segundo até o momento em que as pernas de Bella encontraram com o sofá de veludo azul claro. Ela caiu sentada e me olhando de uma forma tão lasciva, que o instinto animal gritou dentro de mim.

Eu precisava me redimir, precisava assegurar que ela seria minha. _Ah, ela seria minha.._. eu ficaria louco se não fosse. Apoiei minhas mãos no encosto do sofá e inclinei meu corpo em direção a seu ouvido.

- Eu vou fazer você se sentir bem, baby. Eu preciso... – sussurrei.

Bella nem respondeu. O gemido que escapou de seus lábios já foi convite o suficiente para que eu me ajoelhasse e pegasse suas pernas.

Ao desamarrar a faixa de seu roupão, me deparei apenas com um conjunto lilás de calcinha e sutiã. Porra. Como se já não bastasse a perfeição à minha frente, ela ainda colocava esse tipo de coisa, me deixando mais louco. Dei um suspiro longo e peguei na barra de sua calcinha, vendo o ritmo acelerado de sua respiração.

Por um segundo que mais pareceu uma eternidade, eu parei para olhar cada detalhe do corpo dela. Apesar de estar com álcool em meu organismo que nem na noite passada, ou até em proporções maiores, dessa vez a luz da sala me fazia ver com mais perfeição aquele corpo à minha frente. Passei meu olhar por seu pescoço, que abrigava um pingente diferente, em prata, que eu nunca tinha reparado antes. A renda de seu sutiã, as sardinhas que desciam pela barriga em direção ao umbigo, a pele branca e sedosa. Foi quando percebi que o mesmo símbolo de seu pingente estava tatuado um pouco abaixo do ossinho de sua bacia, bem pequeno e simples. Passei a mão por sua tatuagem e ela sorriu, fechando os olhos com a sensação de minhas mãos geladas passeando por sua pele.

Eu queria perguntar o que aquilo significava, por pura curiosidade, mas o momento definitivamente não era esse. Continuei a abaixar sua calcinha e ela ajudou com as pernas.

Peguei sua perna direita e apoiei em meu ombro, deixando-a mais aberta e exposta pra mim, com uma visão perfeita de seu sexo já encharcado, e pronto para me receber. Mas eu não faria isso. Não a possuiria com meu membro que estava marcado pela mão da piranha da Jessica. Hoje serviria só para assegurá-la de quanto ela seria minha. O quanto eu a faria minha.

Afastei o resto de seu roupão, mostrando mais seu corpo e ela inclinou para que tirasse ele por completo. Isabella me olhava com dúvida, mas o tesão era tanto que não conseguia nem abrir a boca. Quando abria saíam gemidos roucos e bem baixos. Dei beijos de seus pés até sua virilha, e quando meus lábios atingiram o ponto sensível, seu corpo inteiro tremeu de ansiedade. Pingos de água ainda caíam do meu cabelo e em contato com sua pele quente, causavam arrepios visíveis. Seus pelinhos estavam todos eriçados.

- Oh, Edward.. – ela gemeu enquanto buscava por ar. Ouvir meu nome no som de sua voz me deixava ainda mais animado. Passei a língua por toda a extensão de seu sexo e ela murmurou palavras sem sentido.

- Fala pra mim, baby... é assim que você gosta? É só falar que eu faço... – murmurei bem baixo, fazendo-a sentir minha respiração pesada. Continuei a fazer meus movimentos com a língua por fora, por dentro dela, escutando os gemidos incansáveis e excitantes. O corpo de Isabella tremia, suas pernas estavam tensas, os músculos duros, suas mãos puxavam meus cabelos, me empurrando cada vez mais para junto de si.

- Não pára... não... argh! – ela falou com uma voz tão sensual, que eu já estava começando a ter dúvidas sobre transar ou não. E então ela parou tudo o que estava fazendo, até mesmo de puxar os meus fios de cabelo, e seu rosto mudou em questão de segundos. Os olhos estavam apertados, o cenho completamente franzido e os lábios sendo agraciados com seus dentes. Com força. Eu nunca tinha parado para prestar atenção num orgasmo que eu estava causando, e dessa vez fiz questão de deixar meus olhos bem abertos e observar seu rosto enquanto ela se liberava pra mim.

- Chefinha, chefinha, seu gosto é completamente delicioso... – falei assim que senti todos seus músculos distensionando. Isabella soltou um suspiro bem alto e finalmente relaxou.

Ficamos calados no que pareceu uma eternidade. Continuei de joelhos, com minha cabeça molhada deitada em sua barriga. Ela afagava meus cabelos, e eu senti que poderia simplesmente dormir ali. Era delicioso, era confortante e tinha cheiro de lar, de aconchego. Eu nunca tinha encontrado isso em mulher nenhuma, a não ser em minha própria mãe.

Isabella se mexeu, e levantei minha cabeça, olhando em seus olhos. Ela se ajeitou no sofá e levantou o roupão em suas costas, fechando-o. Ela olhou para sua calcinha, que estava no chão, e então a peguei, ajudando a colocar, numa cena que pra mim estava sendo mais sexy do que qualquer outra coisa que eu podia imaginar. Ela tornava tudo mais sexy. Porque eu nunca tinha visto isso antes? Em que mundo eu vivia?

Eu estava louco por essa mulher. E literalmente de joelhos.

- O que foi isso, Edward? – Bella cortou o silêncio. – O que você está fazendo aqui? São quase uma da manhã e você está encharcado!

Me levantei e passei a mão pelos cabelos, tentando organizar meus pensamentos antes de dar uma resposta satisfatória. Não poderia sair falando qualquer coisa, não queria trazer o assunto do colégio agora, muito menos falar do que tinha acabado de fazer com Jessica. Não queria falar de Alice, não queria falar de Emmett, muito menos de trabalho.

Eu simplesmente queria estar ali.

- Não sei o que deu em mim, eu saí do bar, larguei o jogo, e vim parar aqui. – falei não querendo olhar nos olhos dela. Nesse momento acho que todo o álcool havia baixado e finalmente percebi o que tinha acabado de fazer. – Me desculpa se...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. – ela se levantou. – Eu só queria entender o porque. – ela riu e amarrou a faixa de seu roupão de seda.

- Sei lá, eu não sei explicar. – respondi me aproximando. – Só senti vontade. Depois da ligação eu senti vontade de te ver.

- E parece que eu que ganhei muito com isso. – ela riu e ruborizou ao mesmo tempo, e então fiz algo que também nunca tinha feito com mulher nenhuma. Envolvi meus braços ao seu redor e dei um beijo carinhoso em sua testa. Isabella estava tão cheirosa, que era difícil eu me afastar. Seu corpo tensionou de encontro ao meu, pois eu estava todo molhado.

- Eu estava irritado com um monte de coisa, não sabia pra onde ir. Espero que não tenha problema, me desculpe de verdade, e... – falei com meu queixo apoiado em sua cabeça e ainda abraçando-a.

- Edward, quer parar? – ela riu. – Não tem problema algum. Eu estou sozinha em casa, Carmela foi passar o sábado na casa da irmã. Relaxa. – ela continuou a rir, olhando nos meus olhos. Não me segurei e dei um sorriso também. – Você precisa tirar essa roupa. Acho que tenho um moletom que vai caber em você.

Achei que tudo ficaria estranho mas foi rolando naturalmente. Depois que vesti o moletom de Charlie que ela ainda tinha guardado, fomos tomar alguma coisa na cozinha, sentando um ao lado do outro em bancos compridos e brincando com as latinhas de Coca-cola. Eu já estava com muita cerveja no organismo para pedir algo alcóolico, e ela preferia ficar no refrigerante diet.

- Mas então, o que aconteceu pra você ficar irritado? – ela deu um gole em sua coca e sorriu.

- Ah, não quero falar sobre isso. Só tive um desentendimento com Alice.

- A menina da delegacia?

- Ela. – dei um gole no meu.

- Hum. Bem, se quiser me contar, pode me contar. – ela falou novamente, dessa vez olhando bem nos meus olhos, demonstrando que eu poderia ter segurança nela. Se o assunto não fosse tão delicado, eu certamente contaria.

- Esquece. – sacudi a cabeça negativamente, tentando não trazer o assunto. Eu não poderia contar tudo a ela mesmo.

- Eu também discuti com uma pessoa importante hoje. – ela abaixou a cabeça e fez uma cara triste.

- Rosalie? – perguntei, mas sabia que não era ela. Se fosse ela teria falado.

- Não, não... Tyler. Acho que você conheceu ele. – ela franziu o cenho tentando lembrar. - Nas duas vezes que você veio aqui, ele estava. – ela deu mais um gole no refrigerante. – Lembra?

- Ah. Sim. – falei tentando não parecer irritado. – Vocês terminaram?

- O que? – ela soltou um ronco de escárnio.

- Vocês terminaram? – repeti dando mais um gole na minha latinha.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada absurda, e franzi o cenho querendo entender o que era tão engraçado.

- Tyler é gay, Edward. – ela continuou rindo. – Ele é meu personal trainer.

- Ele não me parece gay. – rebati rápido.

- Você não conhece ele. – ela respondeu na mesma velocidade.

Eu realmente tinha ficado com raiva nas duas vezes em que o vi aqui no apartamento de Isabella. Afinal, para primeira impressão à mim, ele era minha concorrência. Ainda mais na primeira vez ridícula e escrota que ela foi grossa comigo porque levei a bolsa que ela tinha esquecido, e ela estava rindo com ele. Isso me corroia. De ela rir com os outros, e fechar a cara comigo.

- Enfim, brigaram porque? – perguntei passando o dedo nas gotinhas de água que ficavam do lado de fora da latinha.

- Também não quero falar sobre isso. – ela deu de ombros.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Diga. – ela levantou-se e jogou a latinha dela no lixo, voltando logo depois para seu assento novamente.

- O que significa esse pingente no seu pescoço? Eu... não pude deixar de notar que você tem uma tatuagem com a mesma imagem.

- Ah, isso? – ela pegou no pingente com seus dedos frágeis e delicados e ficou olhando. – Isso aqui é o símbolo de _Triskle_. Sabe o que significa?

- Nope. – encostei meu cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão, esperando que ela me explicasse.

- É celta. Cada ondinha dessas representa continuidade, perseverança. – ela mostrou as ondinhas. – Eu sempre tive acontecimentos na minha vida pelos quais tive que me consertar sozinha. Descobrir qual era o problema e continuar vivendo. E esse símbolo fala bem isso. Que você tem que continuar sempre, que a vida é um eterno ciclo. Quando minha mãe morreu, eu tomei esse símbolo como minha força. E teve outros motivos também. – suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas e achei melhor desconversar.

- Eu não sabia que sua mãe também tinha morrido.

- Aham. Dois anos antes de Charlie. – ela continuou a passar os dedos pelo pingente. Parou por um segundo olhando pro objeto, mas depois olhou pra mim e sorriu. – Eu vi que você também uma tatuagem. Que símbolo é?

- É a águia dos Atlanta Falcons. – falei levantando a camisa e mostrando a tatuagem a ela. Isabella ficou muito tempo olhando.

- Eu sabia que já tinha visto em algum lugar. – ela sorriu.

- Sua tatuagem também é uma gracinha. – falei baixo. – É pequena, e combina com você. – levei minha mão até a área onde a tatuagem dela ficava. Me levantei do banco e peguei em sua cintura, ficando entre suas pernas.

Bella deu um sorrisinho fraco, e então a beijei. Poderia passar a noite inteira, apenas beijando, apenas me redimindo pela merda que eu tinha acabado de fazer no bar. Passei as mãos em seus cabelos e ela soltou um suspiro abafado em minha boca. Trouxe seus lábios entre meus dentes e senti uma dor no peito, um aperto que só tinha tido igual no dia do ar condicionado. Respirei tentando fazer a dor passar, mas ela simplesmente continuava ali, por mais ar que eu colocasse nos meus pulmões.

Que porra essa mulher fazia comigo?


	16. Chapter 16 You got me where you Wanted

**Capítulo VI – You got me where you wanted**

**Isabella PoV**

**Música: Ryan Adams – Wonderwall**

Ok. Agora sim eu deveria ter certeza. Definitivamente, eu estava sonhando.

As mãos de Edward acariciavam minhas pernas por debaixo do roupão, enquanto ele continuava a me beijar carinhosamente. Eu queria gritar, mas evitei para não parecer uma louca. Por um momento achei que perderia o equilíbrio e tomaria um tombo desse banco comprido da cozinha, mas ele me segurava com tanta força que me fazia sentir... segura.

Meus lábios estavam completamente tomados pelos dele, sua língua acariciava a minha, e minhas mãos, ainda hesitantes, foram para sua barriga quente, subindo para seu peito, por debaixo da camiseta.

Eu ficava abismada de como as coisas às vezes aconteciam comigo. Tudo era inesperado, tudo era diferente, e hoje havia provado que eu estava certa. No momento em que estava pensando nele, já me preparando pra dormir, o interfone tocou e ele apareceu aqui no meu apartamento. Sem motivo aparente. Sem eu nem mesmo ter me chamado. E me proporcionou um orgasmo maravilhoso.

Eu nunca tinha feito isso. Homem nenhum tinha ido _lá_, ou feito _isso_ em mim, e a sensação era simplesmente... maravilhosa. Eu estava curiosa, eu queria saber o motivo dele estar aqui, mas não consegui soltar nenhuma palavra no momento em que sua cabeça estava entre minhas pernas. Só gemidos saíam.

Depois que ele terminou _aquilo_, eu nem sabia como agir. Pensei em agradecer, mas vi que seria ridículo fazer isso. Eu não tinha jeito, eu não tinha experiência, e aprender assim na porrada não era nada fácil. Céus, eu não conseguia nem pensar na palavra SEXO ORAL! Como eu sou imbecil.

Finalmente adquiri forças para perguntar o motivo de ele estar aqui e ele respondeu que nem mesmo ele sabia. Eu era muito idiota por achar que isso era destino?

Ele estava completamente ensopado, devido à chuva forte que fazia lá fora, e particularmente, achei que o deixava mais atraente ainda. Estava vestindo sua camisa dos Atlanta Falcons, uniforme que permaneceu em meus sonhos durante anos e anos. Quando eu era mais nova, sonhava com Edward ao meu lado, com sua camisa de futebol americano, me abraçando e falando que eu era linda.

Acontece que tínhamos crescido. E ele estava com a mesma camisa de futebol americano, só que me fazendo gozar que nem uma louca.

Uns pingos de água caíam de seu cabelo, direto em minha barriga, me dando cada vez mais arrepios. Ele me causava sensações sem nem mesmo ter a intenção. E isso era um dos motivos incríveis de se envolver com Edward Cullen. Já não me culpava mais por ter me apaixonado por ele na época do colégio.

Conversamos por horas na cozinha, e finalmente descobri o significado de sua tatuagem na barriga. Ele perguntou de meu pingente, e da minha tatuagem, e me senti envergonhada, afinal ninguém sabia que eu tinha. Nem mesmo Rosalie.

Voltei à realidade no momento em que nosso beijo foi ficando mais devagar, apesar de ainda carinhoso, e nossos lábios então se afastaram. Edward, com os olhos ainda semicerrados e com aquelas ruguinhas no canto deles que tanto me encantavam, sorriu e ficou me olhando por incontáveis segundos. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem, e minha única reação foi olhar para algum canto que não fosse preenchido pela presença dele.

Eu me sentia com dezesseis anos novamente. E de certa forma isso não era bom. Meu coração batia descompassado no peito, e um turbilhão de emoções se espalhavam pelo meu corpo.

- Você... quer... er... beber mais alguma coisa? – perguntei sem saber o que falar.

- Não. Estou satisfeito. – ele respondeu ainda sorrindo, com suas mãos em minha cintura. – E você... está satisfeita? – seu sorriso formou-se em apenas um lado de sua boca. As intenções da pergunta dele não haviam sido nada puras.

- Muito. – respondi. – Nada a reclamar. – dei um sorriso causando um risinho baixo dele. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, mas também não tinha jeito de pedir pra ele ficar. Eu tinha que arrumar uma desculpa para poder tê-lo por um pouco mais de tempo comigo.

- Seu sorriso é lindo. – ele passou o dedo em meus lábios, sentindo a textura deles. – Não vou esquecer da promessa que você fez pra mim.

- Que promessa? – franzi o cenho, tão dispersa em meus pensamentos que não conseguia me lembrar de promessa nenhuma.

- Você me prometeu que ir rir pra mim no escritório, e não manter mais aquele semblante rude e grosso. Já esqueceu, Isabella Swan?

- Não, não esqueci. – sorri novamente. - Foi só um lapso de memória.

- Lapso de memória. Sei. – ele riu e deu um beijo na minha testa. Senti que ele ia se despedir em poucos momentos, então falei a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça.

- Você quer saber qual foi o resultado do jogo? – minhas palavras saíram rápido, tão nervosas que nem sei como ele entendeu pra início de conversa. – Você disse que saiu antes de o jogo terminar e...

- Sim. Quero. – ele respondeu com firmeza. – Obrigado. Não terei que ligar pro idiota do Emmett pra saber quanto foi.

Me levantei do banco quase chorando por perder as mãos de Edward em minhas pernas e cintura, voltando para o sofá e vendo a mancha de água que Edward tinha causado no veludo. Eu pouco estava me importando com aquilo, e pra falar a verdade estava até feliz de ver a marca de algo delicioso que Edward e eu passamos juntos.

Peguei o controle remoto e liguei na ESPN, onde estava passando a reprise com os melhores momentos do jogo. Edward sentou ao meu lado, e fez menção com a cabeça para que eu sentasse mais perto. Assim o fiz e encostei minhas costas no sofá, sem saber como agir ou onde colocar minhas mãos. Ele passou o braço por meus ombros, me levando em um abraço pra perto de si. Hesitei, mas encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e olhei para a televisão, sem nem ao menos me importar com o que estava passando.

- Não acredito que ele perdeu esse touchdown! – ele falou dando um tapa na perna.

- Não se preocupe, os Falcons ganharam. Ali está o placar, está vendo? – apontei para o canto da tela, onde tinha o placar final do jogo.

- Sim, eu sei. – ele suspirou. – Mas perder um touchdown desse é crime. Eu não perderia um desses. É burrice.

- Eu sei. Você nunca perdeu um em Atlanta High. – falei automaticamente, talvez embalada pelo sono ou pelo estado alfa em que eu me encontrava. Para me tocar da merda que eu tinha falado, demorou alguns segundos. Minhas mãos começaram a tremer involuntariamente, de nervoso e ansiedade.

- Você me via jogar? – ele perguntou depois de alguns segundos. Merda. Merda. Merda.

- Via. – respondi. A merda já tinha sido feita, agora me bastava só responder. – Rosalie era cheerleader também, então eu sempre estava nos jogos, para dar apoio a ela. – tentei inventar uma desculpa melhor e pelo que pareceu, ele engoliu.

- Você sabia que Rosalie e Emmett se pegaram? – ele falou baixo, rindo, e ainda olhando para a televisão.

- Sei. No Homecoming. – falei baixo, mais uma vez na vontade de me dar um chute por estar falando demais.

Quando a palavra "Homecoming" veio à tona, ficamos calados. O narrador falava dos jogos na televisão, e meu coração batia tão forte no meu peito, que eu conseguia escutá-lo. Porque será que Edward tinha ficado calado também? Provavelmente ele se lembrava, e se o assunto começasse agora, eu iria morrer de vergonha. Eu não queria falar de minhas fraquezas com ele, ainda mais uma que foi ele próprio que causou.

- Me desculpe, Isabella. – Edward disse depois de um tempo. Por segundos eu não entendi o que ele queria com isso, mas acabou que bateu em mim. Ele estava pedindo desculpa pelo Homecoming.

- Esquece isso. – respondi e senti sua mão direita indo para meu cabelo e acariciando meus fios lentamente.

- Parece que quando somos mais jovens, temos uma leve tendência a ser babacas. – ele falou novamente, me deixando nervosa. Tudo estava tão bem, eu não queria trazer o passado justamente agora.

- É. Eu sei. Mas nós não somos mais.

- Ainda bem. – ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

Continuamos a ver televisão calados, e quando a reprise terminou, começou um debate sobre o jogo. Edward pegou o controle de minha mão e zapeou os canais na televisão, alcançando um canal de filmes.

Tudo estava acontecendo naturalmente. Nem parecia que há uma semana atrás nós nem conseguíamos nos olhar decentemente. Parecíamos um casal de namorados, que estava juntos a sei lá, trezentos anos. As coisas estavam sendo perfeitas demais para mim. Segunda noite consecutiva, e estávamos juntos. Edward prendeu sua atenção no filme, ainda fazendo carinho em minha cabeça, me embalando em puro sono.

- Posso te fazer outra pergunta? – ele disse depois de um tempo.

- Uhum. – respondi já sentindo meus olhos pesados.

- Ontem, lá no Coquetel.. no hotel.. – ele falou devagar, provavelmente escolhendo as palavras. – Você falou que... – ele respirou fundo. - Era virgem.

- Falei. – respondi devagar.

- Isso era verdade, ou... você.. sei lá, falou no calor do momento? – ele deu um riso baixo e tímido.

- Era verdade. Bom, tecnicamente. – bocejei, fazendo ele bocejar logo depois. - Você foi o segundo. De duas vezes. Sendo que a primeira nem pode ser interpretada como algo bom e ... sei lá, completo.

- Só duas vezes? – ele virou o rosto em minha direção.

- Uhum. – respondi já nem sentindo vergonha. Estava com tanto sono que não me importei.

- E quanto tempo tem essa primeira vez? – seus dedos passavam pelos meus fios, praticamente me colocando pra dormir.

- Alguns meses.

- Então quer dizer que por pouco cheguei atrasado? – ele falou brincando. Apenas revirei meus olhos, dando um tapinha fraco em seu peito e escutando sua risada. Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de cair em sono profundo.

Acordei no mesmo lugar. No sofá. Edward estava ao meu lado, com a cabeça apoiada na minha, e ressonando bem baixinho. Só conseguia escutar porque estávamos muito próximos. Me mexi, tentando desvencilhar de seu abraço, morrendo de vontade de ir ao banheiro, e me esforçando para não acordá-lo. Surpreendentemente ele não acordou. Apenas se ajeitou no sofá e continuou a ressonar. Todas as minhas cortinas estavam suspensas, e o sol batia forte na sala. Nem parecia que tinha chovido na noite anterior. Quase peguei em seu braço para ver que horas eram, mas desisti, pois aí sim ele poderia acordar.

Subi as escadas correndo até o quarto. Fui no meu banheiro e aproveitei para escovar os dentes e colocar um vestido larguinho. Não ia continuar de calcinha e sutiã a manhã inteira. Coloquei um par de sapatilhas combinando e desci. Quando olhei para o sofá ele ainda estava lá e sorri ao ver a cena.

Assim que terminei de descer, dei de cara com Carmela e por pouco não gritei.

- Bom dia ñina.. – ela sussurrou sorrindo.

- Carmela, você quer me matar do coração? – sussurrei de volta, colocando a mão no peito.

- Eu estava te procurando. – o sorriso não saía de seu rosto. – Quando cheguei hoje de manhã você estava no sofá com ele, daí fui fazer um suco para vocês, e quando voltei você havia sumido.

- Obrigada, Carmelita. – falei tentando recuperar as batidas do meu coração pelo susto. – Mas porque só suco? Porque não faz um café da manhã? Acabamos de acordar e...

- Café da manhã? Vão dar meio dia, Bella. – ela riu. – Não me diga que vocês estão dormindo nesse sofá desde ontem. – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Estamos. Vou acordar o Edward.. – então parei. – Peraí. Quase meio dia? – minha voz ficou mais alta. – Céus, Rosalie disse que ia estar aqui meio dia!

- Ela já deve estar chegando. – Carmela me olhou. - Você sabe que ela não se atrasa.

- Obrigada por me lembrar disso, Carmela. – revirei os olhos. Fui até a sala e agachei em frente a Edward. Fiquei com pena de acordá-lo, mas se Rosalie chegasse aqui, ia ser simplesmente tragédia. Coloquei a mão em sua perna, e sacudi devagar. Edward abriu os olhos, olhou pra frente, depois pro lado, até que levantou sua cabeça e olhou pra mim.

- Eu dormi aqui? – ele bocejou rindo.

- Dormiu. – ri pela cara de sono dele. Seus cabelos estavam mais desarrumados do que já eram. E era lindo de qualquer jeito. – Escute, eu não estou te expulsando, mas eu preciso sair agora. Tenho que almoçar com Rosalie.

- Então não era uma desculpa? – ele sentou direito no sofá e se espreguiçou.

- Ahm? – franzi o cenho.

- Você falou no telefone que já tinha planos pra almoço no domingo. Achei que tinha sido uma desculpa para não me ver.

- Porque eu faria isso? - A campainha tocou e eu levantei rápido, completamente nervosa. – Tenho que ir. Carmela fez suco, fique a vontade para beber. Até amanhã. – sorri já me dirigindo para a direção da porta, mas Edward pegou em meu braço com força, me puxando pra junto de si. Nossos lábios se encontraram e ele me deu um beijo rápido, enquanto acariciava minha bochecha.

- Até amanhã. – ele sorriu.

Abri a porta encontrando Rosalie já bufando por estar esperando na porta. Ela fez menção que ia entrar, mas fui saindo e fechando a porta atrás de mim.

- Então, aonde vamos? – falei nervosa, indo em direção ao elevador e louca pra sair dali. Se Rosalie descobrisse que Edward estava na minha sala, vestindo as roupas do meu pai e tomando suco de café da manhã, acho que ela me jogaria do décimo andar.

- Porque eu não posso entrar? – ela apontou para a porta. – Eu queria checar minha maquiagem antes de sair.

- Checa no espelho do carro, Rose. – falei rindo. Rindo de nervoso, óbvio. – Estou morrendo de fome, vamos logo. – O elevador chegou e dei graças aos céus por isso. Rosalie entrou me olhando estranho, mas depois relaxou.

- Como assim você está morrendo de fome? Você não morre de fome desde 2003, Bella.

- Não sei. Deve ser TPM, sei lá. – respondi apertando o botão para o elevador descer.

- Isso é fome de vingança. – ela sorriu esfregando uma mão na outra. – Você não tem noção como estou louca pra saber como foi anteontem.

- Vou te contar tudo.

Acabamos indo almoçar no shopping. Era sempre desculpa para fazer umas comprinhas. Meu closet já estava entupido de roupas, não cabia mais nada, mas o fato de nada caber em mim na época da minha adolescência, me estragou em proporções absurdas. Gastava muito do meu dinheiro em roupas.

- Pára de me enrolar, Bella. Conta. Quero detalhes. – Rosalie falou séria.

- Rosalie o que eu posso te contar? – falei meio envergonhada. – Rolou ué. Transamos. Acordei de manhã, me vesti, e fui embora.

- Ele foi antes ou você deixou ele lá? – ela parou de olhar as roupas e olhou pra mim.

- Eu fui antes. – menti.

- Ai, ótimo! – ela deu um pulinho sorrindo. – Ele é bom de cama como falavam na época do colégio? Quantas camisinhas foram? – ela perguntou abaixando a voz, já que a vendedora começou a nos olhar estranho.

- Puta merda. – me lembrei que não usamos camisinha. Eu não estava acostumada com isso, e se Edward, que tinha a vida mais sexuada do que a minha, não se lembrou, como eu ia me lembrar, já que era a segunda vez que eu tinha transado em minha vida? E COM ELE? Já me faltava foco o suficiente pra eu lembrar de camisinha.

- VOCÊS NÃO USARAM? – ela me olhou com desespero.

- É. Não. – mordi meus lábios com força. – Merda. E agora?

- Calma. Dá tempo de tomar a pílula do dia seguinte. Relaxa. – ela pegou no meu braço. – Quando sairmos daqui você vai comprar.

- Ok. – falei tentando me acalmar. Eu nunca tive tanta explicação de vida sexual em minha vida. Não tinha quem me explicar as coisas. Tudo que sei aprendi com revistas, televisão, internet, e ouvindo as experiências de Rosalie. Me sentia meio rebaixada quando essas coisas aconteciam. Eu queria poder saber tomar conta de mim, e isso tinha sido o maior vacilo que tinha feito comigo.

- Sério. Relaxa. Mas então, quer dizer que ele está caindo direitinho? – Rosalie perguntou enquanto olhávamos algumas blusas na DKNY.

- Claro que está. – me senti uma idiota. Escondendo coisas de todo mundo. Escondendo de Rosalie que eu tinha passado os dois melhores dias da minha vida, e escondendo de Edward que minha melhor amiga estava fazendo minha cabeça para causar sofrimento nele.

- Então podemos passar para a segunda parte do plano.

- Que seria? – eu sei que eu me arrependeria de perguntar, mas a curiosidade foi maior.

Rosalie abriu sua bolsa e tirou quatro ingressos para o próximo jogo dos Atlanta Falcons contra o Baltimore Ravens na quinta feira. A semi final. Um dos jogos mais importantes.

- Isso aqui. – ela me entregou dois.

- O que é isso, Rose?

- É sua cartada final. Com isso aqui ele se apaixona. São os melhores assentos do jogo, Bellinha.

- Sim. E pra que quatro ingressos? – fiquei feliz por ter os ingressos em mãos. Eu sabia que Edward ia adorar ir ao jogo. Minhas intenções eram completamente diferentes da de Rosalie.

- Eu quero rever Emmett. – ela sorriu animada. – Vou tirar um pouquinho de proveito dessa sua vingança, afinal esses ingressos foram o olho da cara, e eu mereço ver aquele pedaço de homem. – ela riu.

- Você é absurda, Rose. – ri junto.

- Olá mocinhas. – a voz animada falou atrás de mim e automaticamente sorri.

- Jasper! – respondi sorrindo.

- Bella. – ele sorriu de volta. – Oi Rosalie! – ele sorriu ainda maior pra ela.

- Oi, Jasper. – Rosalie falou desanimada. Jasper era uma pessoa tão boa e carinhosa, não sei porque Rosalie não aceitava sair com ele.

- E então, está fazendo compras? – perguntei a ele, vendo que estava carregando alguns cabides.

- Sim. – ele não tirava o sorriso de seu rosto. – Mas não me entenda mal. Estou na ala feminina porque é aniversário de minha irmã, e estou comprando algumas coisas pra ela. Sabe como é, adolescente. Mas estou cheio de dúvidas. Não tenho a mínima noção de como escolher essas coisas. Vocês poderiam me ajudar?

- Rosalie entende mais disso do que eu. – falei sorrindo, olhando pra ela. Eu sabia que Jasper era apaixonado por Rosalie, praticamente desde o dia em que ele a viu pela primeira vez. Por várias vezes eu tentei arrumar um encontro para os dois, mas Rosalie não aceitava e eu sempre tinha que ficar arranjando uma desculpa até o dia em que Jasper parou de pedir. Ele devia ter percebido. Mas sempre que podia ele perguntava por ela. Jasper não era daquelas pessoas que desistiam fácil.

- Bella, nós já estávamos de saída. – Rosalie bufou me olhando com cara de que me mataria na primeira oportunidade.

- Não estamos não, eu ainda queria olhar a sessão de bolsas. – falei me afastando. – Já volto.

Eu sei que Rosalie ia acabar comigo depois dessa, mas eu precisava de um tempinho para ficar sozinha e ligar pra Carmela. Rosalie sempre ia pra minha casa depois de nosso almoço no domingo, e se por algum acaso Edward ainda estivesse lá, eu ia ter que pedir a ela para dar um jeito de tirá-lo dali.

Peguei o celular e liguei pra ela, que me atendeu animada. Perguntei sobre Edward e ela disse que ele já tinha ido embora, mas que tomou o suco de laranja e ainda por cima ficou conversando com ela por muito tempo. Descorreu por minutos, falando como ele era simpático e divertido. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir os elogios de Carmela a ele. Eu sabia que ele era isso tudo. Toda a grosseria e falta de escrúpulos que ele tinha no começo, devia ser uma máscara, uma forma de se defender.

- _Niña, ele esqueceu a camisa dele aqui. O que faço? Quer que eu lave?_

- Não, Carmela. Pode deixar do jeito que está.

* * *

_:)_

_Obrigada pelas reviews. A fic agora está finalizada, e vou fazendo updates com mais frequencia ok?_

_Para as leitoras daqui que apareceram lá no orkut, meu muito obrigada, e aviso que Monrovia Town estava parada justamente para que eu me focasse no final de Blackmail._

_A partir de sexta que vem ela volta normalmente, ok?_

_Beijinhos a todas, e espero que gostem do capítulo! :)_


	17. Chapter 17 Life of Issues

**Capítulo XVII – Life of Issues**

PoV Edward

Saí do banho, colocando uma calça jeans e uma camisa preta de botão. Nem me preocupei em secar o cabelo, torcendo para que ele secasse no caminho até a casa de meus pais. Era domingo, e dia de jantar com Carlisle e Esme.

Era um ritual, todo domingo nós fazíamos isso, apesar de meu pai ter faltado alguns nos últimos meses. Minha mãe comentou no telefone que Carlisle estava estranho e parecia preocupado, portanto o jantar de hoje seria mais importante. Então eu não deveria me atrever a faltar.

Coloquei meu perfume e peguei chaves, carteira e celular, saindo do meu quarto. Desde que cheguei da casa de Isabella, passei o dia arrumando algumas coisas e vendo televisão, sem nem ao menos ir na cozinha. Não queria encontrar com Emmett porque eu sabia o quanto ele protegia Alice, e ele provavelmente me daria um sermão por ter sido grosso com ela ontem à noite.

Mas todo mundo estava me dando nos nervos. A atitude de Alice para comigo estava completamente errada. Se ela se intitulava minha melhor amiga, porque ela não estava do meu lado? Ela me conhecia, e podia ver como reencontrar Isabella havia mudado minha vida, girado tudo de cabeça pra baixo, e de certa forma, me fazendo bem.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho do banheiro e peguei um remédio na gaveta da pia. Minha cabeça estava explodindo. Eu realmente só estava indo para esse jantar porque minha mãe queria meu apoio. Bati a porta do meu quarto e encontrei Emmett na sala, vendo televisão.

- Alice ligou! – ele falou alto, mais alto que a televisão e quase dei um soco na cabeça dele.

- Estou com dor de cabeça, pelo amor de Deus Emmett, fale baixo. – me arrastei até a geladeira, tirando a garrafa de água.

- Eu acho que você deveria ligar pra ela. – ele me ignorou. – Ela estava toda triste, falando que queria conversar urgente com você.

- Eu vou ligar pra ela. – falei antes de beber minha água. – Mas não agora. Vou até a casa dos meus pais.

- Se ela falar alguma coisa de mim, você já sabe. – ele disse enfiando a mão em um pacote de batatas chips.

- Emmett.. – falei baixo.

- Oi. – ele respondeu me olhando.

- Porque às vezes eu tenho a impressão de que você é uma adolescente escrota de dezesseis anos?

- Vá se foder. – ele jogou em cima de mim o resto do saco com as batatas, que explodiram em meu peito e derramaram no chão.

- Você vai limpar. – passei a mão na minha camisa, tirando o excesso de sal, e saí de casa.

Entrei no Volvo ligando o som e dando graças a Deus por não estar chovendo. O trânsito de Atlanta ficava uma merda quando chovia.

Enquanto dirigia, pensava na noite passada. Segunda noite consecutiva que eu passava com Isabella, mesmo sem planejar. Era impressionante como ela conseguia me afetar em proporções imensuráveis. Em um mês consegui me encantar tanto a ponto de perder interesse de estar com mais de uma mulher ao mesmo tempo.

Eu sinceramente nunca esperava que isso fosse acontecer comigo já que sempre fui uma pessoa que colocava o sexo acima de amor e da compreensão, mas cada dia que passava eu me encontrava mais acostumado com a presença dela ao meu lado e me sentia aliviado por termos a oportunidade de nos ver no escritório, mesmo que o tipo de relacionamento lá dentro fosse diferente. Acho que vê-la bastaria.

Lembrar de Isabella sentada no sofá, completamente exposta pra mim e acima de tudo confiando na minha presença, era perfeito. Senti mais uma pontada no meu peito, e uma vontade enorme de estar ao lado dela. Eu devia estar ficando louco.

Depois de um tempo cheguei na casa dos meus pais, me sentindo um pouco nostálgico ao ver a porta vermelha e a casa de dois andares branca. Havia passado toda a minha infância e adolescência aqui, na companhia deles. Me mudei porque achava que estava com idade suficiente pra isso, mas apesar de ninguém saber, eu era muito apegado a eles. Eles eram duas peças importantes em minha vida.

Quando eu era pequeno éramos sempre nós três. Como filho único fui bastante mimado, pelos dois, e a imagem que eu tinha era que minha família era muito feliz e perfeita.

Mas nada era assim. Com o tempo fui crescendo e começando a perceber que meus pais se amavam muito, mas quando tinham que discutir, era por qualquer coisa. No momento em que meu pai foi nomeado Chefe do Setor de Cirurgia do Hospital de Atlanta, tudo mudou radicalmente. Esme passou a investir mais em sua carreira, Carlisle passou a não jantar mais em casa, e eu ficava por aí, nos meus treinos de futebol americano e em festas da turma do colégio.

Por duas vezes eles quase se separaram. Uma delas eu até achei que realmente eles tinham, tendo em vista que fiquei quinze dias sem ver meu pai. Mas com isso, vieram as idéias das viagens anuais loucas, e tudo pareceu melhorar.

Até agora.

Fiquei nervoso ao receber a ligação de minha mãe no momento em que estava saindo do apartamento de Isabella. Eu nem me lembrava que tinha o jantar, e já ia inventar alguma desculpa para não ir, mas sua voz parecia tão estressada, que me senti na necessidade. Na verdade não estava com a mínima cabeça para ir até lá, baseando-se nos últimos acontecimentos. Mas eu precisava conversar com minha mãe, ouvir o que ela tinha a falar e desabafar um pouco. Ela sempre tinha uma opinião decisiva e verdadeira pra me dar. Por mais que me contrariasse as vezes.

Peguei a chave que tinha dentro de minha carteira e entrei em casa, encontrando Esme no colo de Carlisle, os dois rindo e assistindo a tv. Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ver a cena, mas ao mesmo tempo me deixou confuso. Ela parecia tão irritada no telefone.. porque estava assim agora?

- Filhote! – ela levantou, vindo me abraçar. – Que bom que você chegou, seu pai já estava morrendo de fome.

- Oi meu filho. – Carlisle levantou do sofá, vindo me abraçar. – Você ganhou peso? – ele me olhou de cima a baixo, rindo.

- Pára com isso pai. Só estava estudando para as provas finais e trabalhando muito.

- Orgulho da mamãe! – Esme passou a mão em meus cabelos. – Edward, seu cabelo está molhado! Porque você não secou meu filho?

Revirei os olhos e fui até a poltrona, vendo que eles estavam assistindo o vídeo de nossa última viagem, para a França. Eu nunca tinha assistido aquele vídeo, pois sempre que voltávamos de uma viagem, eles esqueciam de me mandar. Acho que nem as fotos eu tinha visto.

- Achei na minha câmera. Nem lembrava que filmamos. – Carlisle apontou para a imagem na tela, onde eu estava puto que Esme queria tirar uma foto minha em frente à Torre Eifel e eu não estava com a mínima vontade. Minhas viagens se resumiam a passar o dia visitando os pontos turísticos com meus pais, e a noite em bares, conhecendo a vida noturna do país, e principalmente as mulheres. Sorri ao lembrar de Pauline, a menina que conheci durante os vinte dias que passei em Nice. Era uma lembrança que meus pais, óbvio, não tinham, mas passei muitas noites em seu apartamento, escutando aquele sotaque que me deixava absurdamente louco e duro. Ri sozinho e Carlisle me olhou, franzindo o cenho.

- Vamos jantar? - Esme quebrou meu pensamento e sorri, indo em direção à mesa de jantar.

- E então meu filho, como está sendo o estágio na Swan & Associates? – ele perguntou enquanto cortava o fillet mignon que Magda, a empregada tinha feito. Esme não tinha tempo para cozinhar.

- Ótimo. Estou aprendendo bastante. Na realidade semana passada estive em uma audiência de verdade com Isabella Swan. Ganhamos a causa.

- Que maravilha. – Esme descansou o garfo em seu prato e olhou pra mim sorrindo. – Então quer dizer que você se dá bem com sua chefe?

- Sim. – respondi sucinto. – Ela é ótima. Muito responsável e tenho certeza que é a melhor do ramo. Perfeita. Tem a minha idade e nosso pensamento é um pouco parecido. – falei nem sabendo se o que eu falava era verdade. Em matéria de trabalho, eu pouco me identificava com Isabella. Eu usava mais a paixão, ela usava mais a cabeça. Tudo com ela era certo e meticuloso. Comigo já era mais intenso. Foi quando me toquei que o trabalho pra ela era como o sexo pra mim e vice e versa. Pensei em falar da época do colégio, mas na realidade era desnecessário, e trazer o assunto de minha reprovação novamente não seria nada agradável.

- Você tem feito por merecer esse estágio, Edward? – Carlisle perguntou, meio que alternando com minha mãe as perguntas sobre trabalho. Era a primeira vez que eu falava com eles sobre isso, então deixei passar. Em outra situação ia dizer que não queria entrar nesse assunto. Até porque o assunto em questão estava complicando demais minha vida. Não a profissional, e sim a pessoal.

- Claro que sim, pai. Porque não?

- Filho, as coisas são muito mais complexas do que a gente imagina. – Esme balançou a cabeça, fazendo seus cachos irem no embalo, e ajeitando seu óculos no nariz. – Você tem que fazer as coisas bem feitas, porque nada cai do céu.

- Só um trabalho bem feito dá resultados. – meu pai complementou fazendo com que eu me sentisse assistindo um torneio de tênis. Cada um jogando sua raquetada de um lado pro outro.

- Isso. – Esme apontou para Carlisle com o garfo. – Edward, não é simplesmente ir ao escritório e cumprir as horas de trabalho como se fosse só um detalhe da vida. Você tem que encarar o horário de trabalho com seriedade.

- Mãe, eu faço isso. – revirei os olhos, me sentindo uma criança de dez anos. Ou até menos.

- Esme, você está constrangendo o garoto. – Carlisle falou rindo.

- Não é só ela não, você também. – rebati e nós três começamos a rir.

- O principal é que estamos orgulhosos pela sua formatura, meu amor. – Esme falou sorrindo e Carlisle também sorriu. – Nem acredito que meu filho será advogado daqui a um mês.

- Nem eu acredito. – falei sacudindo a cabeça. As coisas estavam acontecendo tão rápido que eu nem tinha parado pra pensar que minhas provas tinham terminado, eu tinha sido aprovado, e minha formatura seria em um mês. Só faltava a nota que Isabella teria que passar para minha professora. E acho que isso não era mais um problema.

- Já sabe o que vai fazer? Quer que eu faça um jantar aqui em casa? Você pode chamar Emmett, Alice... até sua chefe pode vir e...

- Não sei, acho melhor não fazer nada. – não achei nada interessante a idéia de ter Emmett, Alice e Isabella no mesmo lugar. Pelo menos não enquanto eu não resolvesse isso tudo.

- Tudo bem. A escolha é sua. Só avise com antecedência, para que você encontre seu pai em casa. Ele anda muito ausente, sabe. – Esme falou com sarcasmo, fazendo Carlisle bufar.

- Para quem não sabe, eu tenho família e casa para sustentar. – ele falou como semblante desnorteado e colocando seu guardanapo de pano na mesa. – Falando nisso, tenho plantão. A comida estava ótima Esme, agradeça a Magda. – ele falou se levantando e indo até mim. – Boa noite meu filho. Não se esqueça de falar de sua formatura. – ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça e foi até a cadeira que tinha ao lado da porta de saída, pegando sua maleta e jaleco branco. – Durmam bem.

- Família e casa para sustentar, Edward? – ela olhou pra mim. – Você está se virando bem, eu trabalho o dia inteiro naquela faculdade... Desde quando ele tem família pra sustentar? Eu não peço dinheiro a ele.. – ela falou transtornada. Aproximei minha cadeira da dela e peguei em sua mão.

- Mãe, eu sei disso, ele também sabe. Ele só deve estar estressado com alguma coisa do trabalho.

- Ele está muito estranho. Tem uma semana que ele está assim. Tem horas que tudo está maravilhoso, como você viu quando chegou, mas parece que alguma coisa vem na cabeça dele, tirando o pouco de sanidade e bom humor que ele tem, e ele fica daquele jeito. – ela suspirou. – Em questão de minutos. É frustrante.

- Quer que eu converse com ele? – perguntei olhando nos olhos dela, e vendo a pontada de tristeza.

- Não, não precisa. Acho que nossa viagem anual vai ser boa, e vamos resolver tudo isso. – ela deu alguns tapinhas na minha mão. – Mas então meu filho, desde quando você está apaixonado pela sua chefe?

- Que? – franzi meu cenho e por pouco não soltei uma gargalhada.

- Edward, você saiu daqui ó. – ela bateu em sua barriga. – Sou a pessoa que mais te conhece no mundo.

- Eu não estou apaixonado, mãe... – ri.

- Então porque seu olho brilha e você fica nervoso quando você fala dela? – ela deu um sorriso de lado.

- Tá, que seja, você venceu. – comecei a rir.

- Faça o que achar certo, ok? Só não magoe os outros. Eu sei como você é, já cansei de ver aluna minha te xingando, nem ao menos respeitando a minha presença.

- Sério? – franzi o cenho, ainda rindo.

- Sério. Eu nunca me importei, você mereceu de qualquer forma. – ela riu.

Continuamos conversando e contei a ela tudo que tinha acontecido. Esme me disse que eu deveria ter paciência com Alice e Emmett, afinal tudo que eles estavam fazendo era unicamente em minha defesa. Eles sabiam o que Isabella tinha feito comigo, então não aceitavam a minha posição em relação ao nosso relacionamento.

De certa forma minha mãe estava certa, e eu tinha que concordar com ela, mas acho que tudo tinha seu limite. Se eu acreditava que as coisas poderiam melhorar entre eu e Isabella, eles como meus amigos deveriam ser os primeiros a me dar apoio. Ela também concordou, e disse que realmente existem coisas que embolam todo o curso da nossa vida. E a vida não seria nada valiosa se não acontecessem esses obstáculos.

Minha mãe era sábia.

Fiquei mais algum tempo com ela, olhando na internet nossa possível viagem anual. Desistimos do Alaska e pensamos em Miami, pois fazia tempo que não íamos a praia. Ela por vezes desanimou, achando que meu pai não ia querer ir, mas ele seria louco de não aceitar. Eu mataria ele se ele não fizesse isso pela gente. Principalmente por ela.

Voltei pra casa com mais coisas na cabeça. Isabella, meus amigos, e minha família.

Assim que cheguei, mal dei boa noite a Emmett e passei reto para meu quarto, trocando minha roupa por pijamas e me jogando na cama. Antes de ajeitar minha cabeça no travesseiro lembrei que tinha que ligar para Alice, mas achei melhor deixar pra depois. Estava com a cabeça ainda quente para falar sobre algo com ela.

Acordei com o despertador bipando, e pela primeira vez em muito tempo tive todo o ânimo do mundo para ir ao escritório. Tomei um banho rápido, vestindo uma camisa branca e um terno preto, com a gravata preta. Calcei meus sapatos e peguei a chave, passando rápido por Emmett, que falou alguma coisa mas na pressa não ouvi.

Parei no Starbucks e comprei nossos cafés. Fui correndo para o escritório e dei de cara com Mike Newton.

- Bom dia Cullen. – ele falou animado.

- Bom dia, Newton. – falei com o mínimo de educação. – Porque tanta felicidade hoje?

- Porque hoje tem reunião de monitoria. E tô louco pra reportar você e Victoria. – ele riu.

- É? Que provas você tem? – perguntei com sarcasmo.

- Minha palavra.

- Muito bom, Newton. Você vai longe assim. – falei rindo. – Com licença, tenho mais o que fazer.

- Quem? Victoria?

- Não. Farei sua cara em picadinhos se continuar com essa atitude babaca. Sai da minha frente.

Newton me olhou e então me deu espaço para que eu passasse. Subi no elevador particular e fui direto para a sala de Isabella, nem ao menos indo à minha mesa primeiro para pegar a correspondência.

Ela estava concentrada, lendo alguns papéis em cima de sua mesa, com um rabo de cavalo bem alto e como só pude ver a parte de cima porque ela estava sentada, uma blusa preta sobrepondo uma branca de gola. A caneta passeava por seus dedos, combinando com seus olhos que passeavam pelas letras no papel. Dei um sorriso interno.

- Bom Dia. – falei ao me aproximar de sua mesa.

- Bom. – ela respondeu seca.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – entreguei o café a ela já puto da vida que ela estava me tratando da mesma forma que antes.

- Mais ou menos. – ela olhou pra mim e aceitou o café. – Nosso almoço ainda está de pé?

- Está, claro. – respondi mais aliviado.

- Então lá a gente conversa. – ela falou levando seu olhar para a tela do computador e jogando a caneta e os papéis na mesa.

- Ok. – respondi meio desanimado. Então quer dizer que ela queria conversar comigo na hora do almoço. Mais do que eu queria conversar. Isso não era bom.

Voltei para minha sala e peguei a correspondência, voltando novamente à sala de Isabella e colocando em cima de sua mesa. Enquanto entrei e saí ela não trocou nenhum olhar, nenhuma palavra comigo e fiquei na dúvida do que poderia ter acontecido. Eu não tinha feito nada, a última vez que a vi, ela estava sorrindo e falando "até amanhã" pra mim. Algo estava incomodando ela, e faria de tudo pra que ela me contasse na hora do almoço.

A manhã passou devagar. James visitou a sala dela por umas três vezes, e na quarta ela me ligou, falando que ele estava proibido de entrar. Jasper também passou pelo escritório, conversando comigo por um bom tempo sobre o jogo dos Atlanta Falcons e depois entrou na sala de Isabella, saindo de lá totalmente transtornado. Alguma coisa estava acontecendo, e não parecia nada legal.

Faltavam quinze minutos para uma da tarde, o horário do almoço, e minhas pernas já tremiam de ansiedade. Victoria passou pela sala, para deixar alguns papéis, e eu nunca vi uma pessoa com tanto senso de oportunidade na vida. Na hora que terminei de assinr e entregar os papéis a ela, Isabella abriu a porta, olhando automaticamente para nós dois. Seu semblante era completamente indiferente. Ela olhou pra mim, olhou para Victoria, e então ajeitou o óculos escuros na cabeça.

- Victoria, está marcada a reunião hoje, às 15 horas. – ela falou seca.

- Não ia ser às 14? – ela perguntou sentando em minha mesa, me irritando. Isso era lugar pra sentar? E na frente dela?

- Estou saindo pra almoçar agora, com Edward e uns clientes, então prefiro que seja às 15. – ela falou sério, procurando seu celular na bolsa. Então virou pra mim, ainda com o semblante irritado. – Vamos, Edward?

- Vamos. – levantei pegando meu paletó e vestindo. Peguei minha carteira e celular e ela saiu na frente. Fui logo depois. Quando olhei pra trás, Victoria estava sorrindo e mandando um beijinho pra mim.

Por pouco, mas por muito pouco, eu não mandei o dedo.

A descida do elevador foi silenciosa, e eu tinha que lutar com a vontade de abrir a boca e sair falando, perguntando o que tinha acontecido. Eu já estava ficando com raiva e me sentindo um idiota de estar assim perante a uma mulher. Eu não conseguia conceber como alguém estava me deixando desse jeito.

- Está tudo bem, Edward? – Isabella pigarreou e quebrou o silêncio, ainda dentro do elevador.

- Acho... que sim. – respondi receoso. – E você?

- Muito estresse no escritório. – ela olhou para os dois homens que nos acompanhavam dentro do elevador, e quando parou no andar deles e eles saíram, ela finalmente respirou aliviada. – Argh.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ainda não sei, mas parece que vamos enfrentar alguns problemas. – ela suspirou. – Desculpa se fui grossa com você lá dentro, eu sei que eu tinha prometido, mas estou com tanta coisa em minha cabeça agora, que simplesmente não consigo relaxar.

- Você _precisa_ relaxar. – me aproximei para colocar minhas mãos em seus ombros e ela se encolheu.

- O elevador tem câmera. – ela sussurrou baixo.

- Desculpe. – falei me afastando.

Ela dispensou Eric, o motorista, e fomos andando pela rua que milagrosamente estava ensolarada. Isabella tirou o casaco no meio do caminho, ajeitando-o em seu braço, e eu fiz o mesmo com meu paletó.

- Você pode me falar o que aconteceu agora? – falei quando paramos em um sinal para os carros passarem.

- Problemas sérios com um cliente persistente. Jasper já tinha me avisado, mas aparentemente eu sou cabeça dura e não dei ouvidos. Mas vou dar um jeito.

- Você precisa de ajuda? – olhei em seus olhos e ela parou e olhou nos meus. A única coisa que eu conseguia ouvir eram as buzinas dos carros, porque minha cabeça parecia vazia quando olhei pra ela. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas me focar em como ela era bonita.

- Por enquanto não. – ela tirou seus olhos dos meus. - Mas se eu precisar eu juro que eu falo. – ela respirou fundo olhando pros carros que ainda passavam. – Mas então, sobre o que você queria falar comigo?

- Um assunto que eu acho que a gente não poderia mais evitar.

- É, eu já imaginava que seria isso. – ela respondeu e começamos a atravessar a rua.

- É. – falei baixo. – Então, aonde vamos almoçar?

- Pode ser no _Georgia Aquarium_? – ela olhou pra mim. - Lá tem uma salada com salmão maravilhosa.

- Você realmente só come coisa que não engorda?

- Só. – ela respondeu sucinta e resolvi não entrar mais no assunto.

Depois de mais alguns poucos minutos de caminhada, chegamos ao Georgia Aquarium. Sentamos à mesa e o garçom nos entregou o menu, apesar de Isabella já saber o que queria. Pedi um peixe grelhado e ele nos deixou, com duas taças de vinho branco.

- Sabe... nós não devíamos beber em horário de almoço. – ela falou movimentando a taça em sua mão e sorrindo.

- Quem vai te dar bronca, Isabella? – revirei os olhos.

- Minha consciência, pra começo de conversa. – ela riu.

- Você é muito séria às vezes. – revirei os olhos. – Precisa aprender a relaxar um pouco, senão vai acabar tendo ataques de estresse. Eu vi hoje de manhã como você estava olhando aqueles papéis, e eu juro, fiquei nervoso. – Apesar de nervoso eu estava um pouco mais relaxado por saber que toda aquela postura não era para mim, e sim para problemas do trabalho.

- Eu sou séria? Mas e minhas responsabilidades? – ela respondeu sentando o copo à mesa. – Se eu não agir assim, como eu vou adquirir respeito?

- Você só acha que as pessoas te respeitam se você agir assim? – peguei minha taça e dei um gole.

- É como está dando certo até agora. – ela respondeu desmanchando a forma do guardanapo de pano e colocando em seu colo. – Desde que Charlie morreu.

- Está dando certo e você vive em pura tensão. – rebati. – Ah, então é por isso que você me tratava daquele jeito nos primeiros dias? Pra eu te respeitar?

- Eu sou daquele jeito com todo mundo lá dentro, Edward. – ela revirou os olhos. – Não é só com você. Apesar de que você aparentemente não consegue respeitar ninguém. – ela riu. – Demorou uma semana pra você me pedir desculpas, e mesmo assim foi no dia do... ar condicionado. – suas bochechas ruborizaram e ela tentou disfarçar dando mais um gole em sua taça de vinho.

- Achei que era por causa do colégio. – dei mais um gole em meu vinho e coloquei o copo na mesa.

- Por causa do colégio o que? – ela franziu o cenho.

- O seu jeito de me tratar. Achei que era por causa do passado. - Isabella parou e não me respondeu mais. O sorriso sumiu e seu rosto estava em total branco. Seus olhos me fitavam como se eu tivesse feito a constatação do século. – É por causa do colégio também, não é? – dei um sorriso triste.

- Mais... mais ou menos. – ela falou baixo, brincando com o enfeite dos talheres.

- Eu sei o que eu fiz, Isabella. Eu lembro. E na realidade eu nem sabia que isso tinha chegado a seus ouvidos, mas no momento em que vi que Rosalie era sua amiga, me toquei que você devia saber.

- É. Eu realmente soube. – seu rosto começou a corar. – Eu não queria falar disso sabe? – ela falou baixo, olhando para o prato. – É que... pra muitos isso não pode parecer nada, quem nunca levou um pé na bunda na vida? – ela deu um sorriso esmaecido. – Mas pra mim foi em níveis um pouco maiores, e... ah, isso é muito constrangedor. – ela sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, e eu resolvi interferir para ela não se sentir mal.

- Não acho que seja constrangedor, Isabella. É mais constrangedor pra mim, que te magoei.

- Isso não tem nada a ver. – ela falou me olhando. – Esquece isso, sério. Eu já tenho que aturar tanta coisa por causa disso...

- Aturar? O que? – falei rápido.

- Nada, esquece. – ela sacudiu a mão, pegando a taça novamente e dando mais um gole.

- Pode me falar, Isabella. Eu tô aqui pra gente dar um ponto final nisso e conseguirmos seguir em frente. Foi pra isso que marquei o almoço, afinal de contas. – suspirei. – Olha. Eu posso até me arrepender por estar falando isso pra você, agora, porque eu realmente me conheço, mas esses últimos dias foram maravilhosos. E eu não quero que isso suma por assuntos mal resolvidos. Entende? – falei logo de uma vez, tentando esclarecer tudo que fosse pendente.

- Entendi. – ela falou suspirando e mordendo seu lábio. – Ok. Mas depois disso esse assunto morre aqui, ok?

- Combinado. – sorri levantando a taça pra ela, na qual ela correspondeu prontamente.


	18. Chapter 18 Bring the Past

**Capítulo XVIII – Bring the Past, Enjoy the Present**

_Isabella PoV_

Eu sentia minhas bochechas corarem absurdamente quando as palavras dele bateram em mim. Só de lembrar que ele havia me rejeitado e ele realmente _sabia_ disso, fazia com que eu me sentisse fraca e inútil. Tudo que eu havia construído na minha vida, pós terapia e pós dieta, parecia não ter adiantado de nada. Porque dentro, de certa forma, ainda doía.

Passei o domingo inteiro com Rosalie, e comecei a perceber que eu conseguia ser uma pessoa bem influenciável. Ela mais uma vez passou todo o seu discurso de como eu deveria mostrar a ele o quanto ele tinha perdido, e ela apresentou razões tão plausíveis, que na segunda de manhã eu já estava irritada novamente. E talvez ainda querendo magoar Edward um pouco. Agi de forma fria logo nos primeiros momentos da manhã, mas logo depois não consegui mais reagir.

Era difícil. No momento em que ele chegou sorrindo em minha sala com os cafés na mão, todo o discurso de Rosalie foi apagado de minha mente com facilidade. Se não fossem os problemas atuais do escritório, eu tenho certeza que teria dado a ele meu melhor sorriso de bom dia.

Eu odiava viver nesse turbilhão de emoções.

- Não acho que seja constrangedor, Isabella. É mais constrangedor pra mim, que te magoei. – ele falou me olhando, tentando desvendar o que eu estava pensando no momento.

- Isso não tem nada a ver. – rebati levantando os olhos do prato e olhando pra ele. – Esquece isso, sério. Eu já tenho que aturar tanta coisa por causa disso... – falei ao lembrar de Rosalie e Tyler em cima de mim. Tyler era meio inofensivo e seria fácil de contornar. Rosalie persistiria na vingança até os últimos fios de cabelos loiros.

- Aturar? O que? – ele falou rápido quase me cortando.

- Nada, esquece. – sacudi a mão, pegando a taça novamente e dando mais um gole. Não tinha porque eu falar sobre isso com ele. Só alimentaria uma raiva por Rosalie.

- Pode me falar, Isabella. Eu tô aqui pra gente dar um ponto final nisso e conseguirmos seguir em frente. Foi pra isso que marquei o almoço, afinal de contas. – ele suspirou. – Olha. Eu posso até me arrepender por estar falando isso pra você, agora, porque eu realmente me conheço, mas esses últimos dias foram maravilhosos. E eu não quero que isso suma por assuntos mal resolvidos. Entende? – as palavras dele foram tão rápidas que eu mal consegui processar. Ele estava gostando de ficar comigo. Os dias [i]realmente[/i] tinham sido especiais. Eu tinha esperança de não ser uma Victoria, ou mais uma na vida dele.

Eu me sentia patética.

- Entendi. – suspirei e mordi o lábio involuntariamente. Minha vontade era de gritar de felicidade, mas eu tinha que me segurar. – Ok. Mas depois disso esse assunto morre aqui, ok? – falei. Eu realmente queria não voltar mais a esse assunto. Adquirir coragem para começá-lo já era difícil.

- Combinado. – ele sorriu levantando a taça pra mim, e logo correspondi.

- A primeira coisa que quero falar é sobre a prova final. – falei rápido. – Me desculpa por ter dado as respostas erradas, é que... – suspirei fundo tentando achar as palavras e parecer menos idiota. – Ser rejeitada é muito ruim sabe? Guardei uma raiva muito grande.

- Eu imaginei. – ele sorriu, um sorriso tão lindo e compreensivo que quase me fez sorrir também. – Na época eu fiquei com muita raiva, e meus pais sempre fizeram questão de me lembrar disso e colocar a culpa em mim. Mas hoje, não consigo mais sentir raiva.

- Mesmo? – perguntei apreensiva.

- Mesmo. – ele sorriu. - Perdi um ano, mas as coisas às vezes acontecem por um motivo, não é? – ele levantou sua mão e colocou-a em cima da minha. Meu braço tremeu de nervoso, mas ele segurou com força meus dedos me impedindo de tirar a mão. Não que eu quisesse tirar, enfim... – É passado. Acho que o que fiz foi pior. Eu feri seu ego.

Dei uma gargalhada de nervoso, e Edward me olhou com o cenho franzido, mas querendo rir também.

- Que ego, Edward? – falei ainda rindo. – Eu nem tinha isso.

- Ah, pára. – ele falou.

- Viu porque eu não queria entrar nesse assunto? – suspirei. – Por favor, vamos parar. Sério, é constrangedor demais. Eu sei o que você fez, você sabe o que eu fiz... chega. Certo? Acabou. Vamos passar uma borracha e não entrar mais nesse assunto. – falei tentando fugir.

Edward suspirou e me olhou, meio chateado por não conseguir fechar a história como provavelmente queria, mas sibilou um ok, e foi justamente quando nossa comida chegou.

Enquanto comemos, conversamos sobre as diferentes perspectivas que tínhamos quando estávamos no colégio. Afinal, ele tinha uma vida, a popular, a de sair com todo mundo e ter amigos, quando eu, apenas tinha Rosalie e quarenta quilos a mais.

Eram dois mundos, dois polos diferentes. Fiquei boba com as coisas que ele contou, as festas que tiveram, o que as pessoas da nossa sala fizeram... parecia que eu vivia em um mundo paralelo, e não conseguia acompanhar nada disso.

A conversa foi ficando mais leve, enquanto nosso almoço ia acabando. Edward conversava animadamente, e de forma tão divertida, que eu me abria sem nem sentir. Já estava conversando com ele como se nos falássemos à séculos.

- Como foi o almoço com Rosalie ontem? – ele finalmente perguntou. Era estranho ter uma pessoa com a qual conversar sobre minha vida. Eu sei que eu tinha Tyler e Rosalie, mas eu não ia pra cama com eles. Então Edward estava se tornando um amigo, mas com bônus.

- Foi normal. Rosalie é meio louca. – limpei minha boca com o guardanapo, um pouco constrangida que Edward não tirava os olhos de mim. – Encontramos Jasper em uma loja, e foi MUITO engraçado.

- Porque? – ele perguntou curioso. Ele realmente estava interessado nas minhas coisas?

- Jasper é apaixonado por Rosalie. – revirei os olhos. – Só que ela não dá a mínima pra ele. Rosalie não gosta de caras como Jasper... ela é mais fã de tipos como... O Emmett, por exemplo. – ri.

- Emmett é apaixonado por Alice. – ele riu.

- Sério? – franzi o cenho, sentindo que a conversa estava ficando leve e divertida, já chegando ao ponto de eu nem querer mais voltar para o escritório.

- Uhum! – ele falou animado, dando a última garfada na comida. – Só que ela também não dá a mínima pra ele. Alice não quer namorar, só quer ficar se divertindo, e acha que homem atrapalha muito a vida.

- Homens errados atrapalham a vida. Depende de quem ela acha na vida dela. – brinquei, me lembrando na hora de James.

- Acredite em mim, Alice _só_ se envolve com porcaria. Você pode perceber aquele dia na delegacia, não é? – ele riu. - A única pessoa decente foi Emmett, mas ele é MUITO grudento, e ela não suporta isso.

- Alice parece ser muito divertida. – falei sincera.

- Aham. – ele falou, meio que perdido em pensamentos. Ficou sério por um tempo e deu um gole final na sua taça de vinho. – Acho que acabamos com a garrafa. – ele apontou para a garrafa de Heirs Sauvignon vazia.

- Se eu não agir decentemente na reunião, a culpa é sua. – falei séria, mas logo depois caímos na gargalhada.

- Eu sou seu estagiário _bonita_, estou preparado pra te salvar. – ele riu e seus olhos brilharam tanto, que era impossível não ficar feliz.

- Ok, a bebida está fazendo efeito em você. – rimos novamente.

A conta chegou e Edward fez questão de pagar. Saímos ainda no calor, e caminhamos até o escritório. Dessa vez ele carregou meu casaco.

- E você, o que fez no domingo? – perguntei ao arrastar minhas botas pelo asfalto da rua.

- Fui jantar com meus pais. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos, quase arrancando alguns fios e fechou o semblante. Na hora vi que ali não era um lugar seguro para entrar. Não no momento.

Chegamos no escritório e Edward foi à sala de Jasper buscar umas petições enquanto voltei para minha sala. Assim que sentei na minha cadeira quase dei um grito de felicidade por saber que as coisas estavam indo bem. Eu esperava tanto por esse momento, e agora tudo que eu queria, que eu havia sonhado pra mim estava acontecendo. Edward não me ignorava. Só mostrava o quando era perfeito demais.

Idiota apaixonada.

Chequei meus emails enquanto esperava Mike Newton e Victoria para nossa reunião de monitoria. Haviam três mensagens não lidas de Didier Gaetan, o cliente mais persistente que eu tinha tido em minha vida.

Da primeira vez, ele apareceu aqui com questões financeiras e precisava da ajuda de um advogado. Eu sabia que nada do que vinha dele era legal. Estudei sobre sua vida e achei muita coisa podre em seu histórico como lavagem de dinheiro, tráfico de mulheres, e estupro. Neguei na hora, mas James como sempre fez questão de pegar a causa, porém em seu outro escritório. Afinal, a Swan & Associates não ia ser manchada por conta disso.

Joguei as três mensagens na lixeira, ignorando ele como já estava fazendo há uma semana. Antes do almoço, passei um bom tempo com Jasper e pedi conselhos a ele sobre o que fazer. A única coisa que ele pediu foi para que eu não me envolvesse com esse cliente, e que toda vez que ele entrasse em contato, para que eu o avisasse. Porque Didier Gaetan era perigoso. Esse era o maior ponto negativo de trabalhar com Direito Criminal. Vez ou outra você tinha que lidar frente à frente com o perigo.

Ouvi algumas batidas na porta e me ajeitei na cadeira, desligando o monitor do meu computador.

- Entra!

Mike e Victoria entraram na sala e sentaram na cadeira, agindo como sempre agiam em nossa reunião. Eu sabia o que Mike ia fazer, dando o troco em Victoria por ela ter sido linguaruda da última vez, e eu sabia que Edward estava envolvido nisso, então tive que me recompor por dentro para engolir o que ele ia falar.

- E então monitores, como estão as coisas? – falei abrindo o caderno de atas das reuniões de monitoria.

- Tudo ótimo na minha parte. – Victoria falou. – Fechamos quatro contas pequenas e pegamos duas grandes na área de criminal. Os estagiários estão trabalhando muito bem, e um deles, o Edward, até esteve presente no último ganho de causa.

- Eu sei. – falei anotando. – Ele estava comigo.

- Edward é o rei das mulheres. – Mike falou debochado. – Não é, Victoria?

- Cala a boca, Mike. O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer da minha vida, é problema meu.

- Eu sei que é problema seu, mas frequentar a escada de incêndio com o Cullen toda quinta feira pode ser chato para pessoas que passam por ali, sabe?

- O que é isso? – falei levantando minha cabeça e minha voz para os dois. – Estou presenciando uma briguinha de colegial? – minha raiva era visível em minha voz. Eu sabia que Edward tinha se envolvido com Victoria, mas não sabia que era nessa consistência de dias. Toda quinta feira? Eles tinham agenda?

- Swan, na última reunião você me deu um esporro por estar me envolvendo com a estagiária. – ele se explicou. – E eu realmente estava gostando dela, sabe? – Victoria soltou uma risada mas ao ver meu olhar pra ela, na hora parou. – Agora eu vejo Victoria e Edward nessa putaria o tempo inteiro, e não posso reportar?

- Então quer dizer que ao invés de ser um escritório de advocacia isso aqui virou uma agência de namoros? – minha voz levantou. – Que porra é essa? – os dois me olharam assustados, pois eram poucas as vezes que eu soltava um palavrão no meio do trabalho. – Parem de agir feito crianças, e se tiver que fazer o que querem fazer com quem quer que seja, façam. Mas fora daqui. – falei sabendo que estava dando um tiro no meu pé. Se Victoria acatasse o que eu estava falando e chamasse Edward para se encontrar fora do escritório, seria o meu fim.

- Desculpa, Bella. – Victoria falou. – Eu acho que eu e Mike temos diferenças que devemos tratar antes de entrarmos em reunião.

- Finalmente alguém falou algo decente aqui. – bufei. – Vou cancelar a reunião por hoje, marcarei semana que vem. E espero que semana que vem parem as alfinetadas.

- Tudo bem. – os dois falaram juntos.

- E Victoria. Por favor, pare de desconcentrar meu estagiário. – falei com medo que eles pudessem interpretar de forma errada. – Estamos com causas muito importantes e eu vou precisar de Edward focado.

Ela apenas me olhou e não respondeu. Os dois se levantaram e saíram de minha sala.

Voltei à meus papéis na mesa e mandei um memorando rápido para Jasper, avisando que Didier tinha entrado em contato novamente. Me levantei para ir ao banheiro e o telefone tocou quando eu estava no meio do caminho. Bufei, mas voltei para minha mesa.

- _Isabella, é o Monsieur Didier no telefone. _

- Ai Edward. Fala para ele ligar daqui a pouco, por favor?

- _É que eu já falei isso pra ele quatro vezes hoje. Ele está irritado, e eu não aguento esse sotaque inglês/francês dele._

- Merda. – respirei fundo. – Pode passar a ligação, mas aproveita e traz os papéis da causa do Jim Hutow pra eu dar uma olhada por favor?

- _Pode deixar_.

Me sentei na cadeira já sentindo a estafa de ter que ouvi-lo, sendo que ele ao menos nem se importava de falar a minha língua. Virei minha cadeira de costas para a porta e fiquei olhando a janela, vendo que o tempo ainda estava bonito e sentindo saudades do almoço que tive com Edward. Eram as poucas horas em que eu podia relaxar e ser quem eu era de verdade.

- Hé, Monsieur Didier. – falei com a voz mais cansada que pude.

- _Bonjour, Isabella. Enfin, il m'a donné.*_

- Oui. Quelle doit être votre connexion? – peguei minha caneta e comecei a fazer desenhos no papel.

- _J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je sais que tu es le meilleur avocat. Je veux aider les meilleurs._

- Actuellement, je suis avec beaucoup de clients, je pense que ce sera difficile. – pensei em qualquer desculpa possível e imaginária em minha cabeça, mas nada vinha no momento devido ao meu estado de nervoso.

- _Ne vous avisez pas de me refuser, Isabella Swan._ – ele falou com raiva em sua voz, me dando arrepios na espinha.

- Je ne refuse pas. Je suis occupé, vraiment! – senti desespero em minha voz e por pouco não bati o telefone.

- _Je pense que ma visite vous fera changer d'avis. Attends-moi cette semaine._ – ele bateu o telefone em minha cara sem eu nem ao menos ter a chance de me retratar ou responder. Sujeitinho escroto. Só porque trabalhava na embaixada da França aqui em Atlanta ele se achava no direito de tratar todo mundo como se fosse inferior.

Virei minha cadeira e bati o telefone na mesa quando para minha surpresa Edward estava ali, sentado na cadeira de frente pra mim, com as folhas do processo na mão e os olhos tão escuros que pensei que ele estava com raiva de alguma coisa.

- O que foi? – perguntei já esperando mais problemas dentro do escritório.

- Aqui estão os papéis que você pediu. – ele levantou me entregando.

- Obrigada. – puxei os papéis da mão dele de forma rápida e rude. Eu estava tão irritada! Quem esse cliente achava que era para ficar mandando quem eu defenderia ou não? Quem era ele que achava que podia vir ao meu escritório, sem meu consentimento?

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Nada, nada. – falei dispensando-o com as mãos e tentando me focar no papel. Edward grunhiu meio que irritado também, me deixando ainda mais com raiva.

- Quinta feira tem reunião com Jasper e James. – ele falou depois de um tempo, ainda dentro da minha sala. Eu não tinha dispensado ele? Eu não queria ser grossa, e para isso eu precisava ficar sozinha. – Só que eles só podem às 18 horas.

- Quinta não dá. – falei largando os olhos do papel e ajeitando as costas na cadeira. – Esqueci de te falar. Estou com alguns ingressos para o jogo dos Atlanta Falcons. Ia te chamar pra ir comigo.

- Ahm? Quinta feira?

- Isso.

- Isabella, quinta feira é a semi final. Contra os Baltimore Ravens.

- Eu sei.

- Como você conseguiu esses ingressos? Eles estão vendidos há dois meses.

- Eu... eu ganhei. Tenho quatro ingressos. Rosalie também vai, se quiser chamar Emmett...

- Emmett vai entrar em pânico quando souber.

- Se vocês quiserem ir estão convidados. – falei ainda com a raiva em meu peito. – A não ser que você tenha outros planos, como encontrar com Victoria na escada de incêndio... – tirei meu olhar dos dele quase que me arrependendo de ter falado, mas isso estava intalado em minha garganta desde que ela e Mike saíram da minha sala. E depois da ligação do cliente, meu humor já estava péssimo, então acabei abraçando todas as perspectivas de um possível azar.

Edward inclinou-se em direção à minha mesa, ainda de frente pra mim, e apoiou suas duas mãos na superfície, me olhando com o cenho franzido e um sorriso escapando de seus lábios. Continuei a olhar pra ele indiferente, mas confesso que o jeito que ele me olhava fez meu coração disparar intensamente. Chegava a doer. Minha garganta ficou seca, levando toda a minha boca a secar no processo, e senti arrepio.

- Estou sentindo alguém com ciúme? – ele mordeu o interior de suas bochechas, mostrando um semblante convencido, me remetendo ao Edward do colégio.

- Ciúme? Eu? – dei uma risada de nervoso. – Desde quando eu teria ciúme disso, Edward?

- Você está com ciúme. – ele sorriu e andou até o meu lado. – Isabella, eu vou te explicar uma coisa. – ele tirou a caneta de meus dedos e pegou em minha mão, colocando-a direto no meio de suas pernas. – Você está vendo isso aqui? – não sei se ele queria que eu respondesse, mas eu não conseguia nem abrir a boca de tanto nervoso. – Está vendo como ele está? – ele olhava nos meus olhos com um brilho lascivo que parecia que ia me fazer derreter. – _Isso_ aqui é só por ouvir você falando francês no telefone.

Meu estômago se contorceu e meu coração batia mais rápido do que antes. Me senti tonta e com falta de ar. Parecia que tinha tomado um soco no peito. A mão de Edward apertou ainda mais minha mão em seu membro.

- Victoria não faz isso comigo. Nunca fez. E não quero que faça.

Eu não tinha nem o que falar. Edward finalmente tirou minha mão de seu membro e me puxou com tanta força da cadeira que senti minhas pernas fraquejarem. Segurou meus quadris, apertando seus dedos com força em minha cintura, causando um pouco de desconforto e me colocando sentada em minha mesa.

- Fala francês pra mim... – ele passou seu nariz e lábios por minha bochecha, indo para meu ouvido.

- Edward, eu..

- Fala. _S'il vous plaît_... – ele sussurrou, e imediatamente senti minha calcinha molhada. Com quatro palavras e um aperto na cintura ele já me tinha em suas mãos. – Por favor, Bella... fala pra mim.

- Edward... – sussurrei já não aguentando a sensação que ele estava causando em meu corpo. Ele estava me chamando de Bella pela primeira vez e o som de sua voz só me animou. – _Tu veux me rendre fou?_

- Se eu quero te deixar louca? – ele repetiu dando um sorriso baixo e sexy. – Absolutamente, Isabella Swan. – suas mãos subiram por minhas pernas e me arrependi de não ter vindo de saia.

Soltei um gemido rouco e baixo, sentindo a quentura de suas mãos até mesmo pelo tecido da minha calça social. Meu centro estava latejando e precisando dele, mas o fato de saber que a porta de meu escritório estava aberta e qualquer um podia entrar a qualquer hora, acabou me deixando nervosa.

Edward pegou em minha nuca com vontade, levando alguns fios de cabelo junto. Eu não tinha mais forças para lutar, e meu corpo mole me denunciou. Ele invadiu meus lábios com vigor, mordendo-os e acariciando-os com a língua, intercalando a sensação deliciosa.

Minhas mãos foram automaticamente para o lugar em que elas sempre sonhavam estar. Seus fios dourados e totalmente embaraçados. Acho que cheguei a puxar com muita força, porque ele soltou um gemido rouco em meus lábios e semicerrou seus olhos, mas pareceu que não queria me largar de qualquer forma.

Meu telefone berrou em cima da mesa, me fazendo pular de susto e Edward também. Ele se afastou de mim rápido, motivado pelo barulho, e passou a mão pelos cabelos, em frustração. Seus olhos ainda brilhavam de vontade e ele me olhava como se estivesse pedindo pra ir pra cama comigo, enquanto eu pegava o telefone.

- Isabella Swan. – falei querendo xingar a pessoa do outro lado da linha, independente de quem fosse.

- _Isabella! É Alice! Alice Brandon, tudo bem?_

- Alice? – no momento em que o nome dela saiu de meus lábios Edward me olhou, ainda ofegante, e franziu o cenho. – Oi Alice, tudo bem e com você?

- _Tudo ótimo. Edward está por aí?_

- Edward? Ele... – Edward balançava os braços rápido em frente a seu rosto, sussurrando "não" milhares de vezes. – Ele... ele foi no fórum. Acho que vai direto pra casa hoje.

- Bellinha. – ela falou no que parecia uma intimidade sem fim. – Eu sei que ele está aí. É que nós brigamos, sabe? E eu estou muito triste e magoada.. Não quero ficar brigada com ele. Por favor, faz isso por mim... faz o Edward conversar comigo?

- Er.. ok. – passei o telefone pra Edward e ele grunhiu baixo, se revirando de raiva. Eu não queria que ele brigasse com os amigos, e o que eu pudesse fazer para contornar essa situação, eu faria. Ele tinha me contado no dia do hotel, como era a amizade dele com Alice, e eu sabia que ela era importante em sua vida.

- Oi, Alice. – ele falou arrastando a voz.

- Vou deixar você sozinho. – falei baixo. – Estou na sala de Jasper.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, passando a mão pelo meu braço enquanto eu me afastava, visivelmente transtornado e frustrado por termos parado o que estávamos fazendo. Sentou em minha mesa e eu saí, fechando a porta devagar.

Passei pelo corredor do escritório, tentando respirar fundo e me acalmar. Meu coração ainda batia furiosamente no peito enquanto eu tentava processar o que tinha acontecido dentro da minha sala. No ritmo que a gente tava, íamos acabar transando dentro do escritório. E sem em três dias estava assim, o que seria da gente no final de semana?

Acenei para a secretária de Jasper e dei três batidas na porta dele, um código nosso. Entrei na sala e me joguei em sua poltrona.

- A que devo a visita? – ele riu me entregando um copo de café.

- Didier Gaetan ligou. E disse que vem aqui essa semana. – peguei o copo de sua mão enquanto via seu semblante pálido.

- Que merda, Bella. Isso não vai ser nada bom. Nada.

* **Tradução**

- Alô, Monsieur Didier

- Bom Dia Isabella. Finalmente me atendeu.

- Sim. A que devo sua ligação?

- Preciso de sua ajuda. Sei que és a melhor advogada. Quero ajuda do melhor.

- No momento estou com muitos clientes, creio que será difícil.

- Não se atreva a me recusar.

- Não estou recusando. Só realmente estou ocupada!

- Acho que uma visita minha fará você mudar de idéia. Espere por mim essa semana.


	19. Chapter 19 Real Choices

**Capítulo XIX – Real Choices**

_PoV Edward_

Passei a mão pelo suor que escorria na testa enquanto ouvia a mesma ladainha de sempre. Eu nem podia acreditar que Alice, mesmo sem saber, tinha interrompido o que eu e Isabella estávamos fazendo aqui na sala.

- _Você não se toca que eu só quero o seu bem?_ – ela suspirou. – _Na boa, eu nem devia estar falando com você, porque você foi extremamente grosso e estúpido comigo no sábado. Mas eu simplesmente não consigo deixar isso passar._

- Alice, você não sabe o que tá acontecendo, você não pode falar que isso pode ser pro meu mal.

- _Você está pagando de ridículo, Edward. Ela vai acabar com você!_ – Alice falou quase gritando.

- Você ligou pra ficar me esculachando ou o que?

- _Não_. – ela suspirou. – _É pra te chamar pra jantar aqui em casa na quinta feira. Minha mãe deu a louca, acabou de voltar de Dubai e quer dar um jantar. Eu não vou conseguir aguentar isso sozinha._

- Quinta feira eu não posso. – respondi pegando a caneta de Isabella e rabiscando um papel.

- _Porque não?_

- Porque é o jogo dos Falcons, esqueceu? Semi-final.

- _Assiste lá em casa! Pode até levar o Emmett, vai... eu juro que não vou reclamar._

- Nós vamos no jogo. Lá no estádio.

- _Pára de mentir pra mim, Edward. Eu sei que os ingressos estão esgotados têm meses!_

- Eu ganhei ingressos. Isabella me deu.

- _Ela te deu ingressos?_

- Deu. Pra mim, Emmett, ela e uma amiga.

- _Já tão saindo em casal?_ – ela gritou.

- Alice, pára de gritar!

- _Você já viu em que estágio você tá, Edward Cullen? Que absurdo! você não era assim! Ela colocou uma coleira em você._

E tinha colocado mesmo. Mas eu não dava a mínima.

- Alice, tchau.

- _Edward!_

- Tchau.

Bati o telefone e fiquei ainda sentado na mesa, olhando para o sol lá fora. Dei um suspiro longo e passei a mão nos cabelos. Fiquei um bom tempo ali, pensando apenas nas coisas que Alice falava para me encher o saco, e esperando que Isabella voltasse logo da sala de Jasper.

Olhei para a mesa e vi um papel todo cheio de rabiscos. Sorri ao ver que ela tinha minha camisa de futebol americano desenhada. Até o número ela se lembrava. Depois de uns vinte minutos e nada dela voltar, retornei para minha mesa.

Isabella passou por mim rápido, dando um sorriso fraco, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha e entrando em sua sala. Bateu a porta com força e trancou, pois ouvi o barulho da maçaneta.

Victoria acabou aparecendo eventualmente, trazendo mais um monte de papéis e petições para eu olhar e corrigir. Isso tomou todo o resto do meu dia.

Quando a porta finalmente destrancou, Isabella saiu já com sua bolsa e casaco em mãos. Seus olhos estavam inchados, como se tivesse chorado a tarde inteira. Antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ela falou que ia para casa porque estava com dor de cabeça e que me veria no dia seguinte.

Confesso que tive que me segurar para não ir até a casa dela. Ou para pegar em seu braço e saber o que estava acontecendo.

Assim que saí do escritório, aproveitei para passar no supermercado e comprar algumas coisas, pois não tínhamos mais nada na geladeira. Na volta pra casa, no _rush hour_ de sete da noite, perdi a conta de quantas vezes olhei para os meus dois celulares, lutando mentalmente para não ligar e perguntar se estava tudo bem. Meus dedos batiam no volante, numa tentativa estúpida de auto-controle.

Cheguei em casa e Emmett não estava, então apenas deixei as compras em cima da mesa e sentei no sofá, ligando a televisão. Eu não conseguia nem prestar atenção no que se passava, apenas a imagem dos olhos marejados de Isabella se processavam em minha cabeça. Desliguei a televisão e olhei em cima da mesinha se tinha alguma correspondência, mas não tinha nada. Fui até o quarto e peguei minha toalha, colocando no ombro e tirando sapatos e calça no meio do caminho. Chutei-as no chão do banheiro e tirei minha camisa de botão, pulando no chuveiro.

Lavei a cabeça e tomei um banho relaxante. Estava cansado de ler tantas coisas no trabalho, e meus olhos já ardiam de sono. Mas acho que não conseguiria dormir se eu não soubesse que Isabella estava bem.

Saí do banho e coloquei apenas uma calça de flanelas e meias. Assim que abri a porta do banheiro o frio tomou conta da casa. Porra de tempo inútil. Fui até a sala e fechei as janelas. Escutei risadas do lado de fora e um tranco na porta, me dando um susto. Quando olhei pra trás, vi que Emmett estava entrando em casa, com duas garotas. Uma já estava praticamente no seu colo, e a outra ria.

- _Dude_! – ele gritou. – Passei na faculdade!

- Parabéns. – ri pelo jeito dele. Emmett estava totalmente bêbado.

- Edward, quero que conheça minhas amigas, também formandas em economia! – ele ria entre suas palavras. – Tanya e Jane!

- Oi Tanya e Jane. – acenei e dei um sorriso fraco para as duas. Eu estava morrendo de sono e louco para ligar pra Isabella antes de dormir, então ia ser o mais distante que pudesse com os três.

- Oi Edward... – as duas responderam juntas, em uma voz tão embolada quanto a de Emmett. Olharam uma pra outra e caíram na gargalhada, apoiando-se no grandalhão pra não cairem no chão.

- Meninas, meninas... acalmem-se! – Emmett falou rindo. – Temos a noite inteira e eu vou sair para comprar bebidas! Edward vai tomar conta de vocês.

- Er.. não vou não. – falei sussurrando, tentando não ser desagradável.

- Ah, Edward! Vamos cooperar, não vamos? – Emmett arregalou os olhos. – Eu vou no mercado aqui embaixo, rapidinho, e compro algumas bebidinhas, enquanto isso você toma conta dessas duas belíssimas meninas. Que mal isso tem?

Suspirei, me sentando na poltrona perto da janela e passando a mão em meus cabelos molhados.

- Que seja Emmett.. mas vai logo.

- Valeu! Vou correndo. – Emmett veio até mim e me deu um beijo na testa. Empurrei ele com força e grunhi, fazendo-o rir. Ele bateu a porta e as duas meninas me olharam, ainda rindo.

- Meninas, fiquem à vontade. – falei me levantando.

- Você não vai fazer companhia pra gente? – Jane falou aproximando-se, e levantando seu rosto para me olhar. Ela era loira, e bem baixinha, mas tinha um corpo perfeito, do tipo mignon, com seios que caberiam direitinho em minhas mãos. Seus lábios estavam com gloss, aquele treco que a maioria das mulheres usa, e dava ênfase em como eram carnudos. Minha cabeça já começou a divagar em como seria aqueles lábios enrolados em meu... – Edward? – ela falou me acordando.

- O... oi. – pisquei algumas vezes tentando voltar à meu senso comum. Que porra era essa? Por mais que minha cabeça tivesse apenas uma pessoa, meu corpo ainda agia involuntariamente com mulheres aleatórias. Isso não era nada legal. Respirei fundo. – Desculpe, é que eu realmente estou com muito sono, eu trabalhei o dia inteiro. Meu olho arde.

- Seu olho é lindo! – a outra, Tanya, se aproximou me olhando bem nos olhos. É amarelo? – ela riu.

- Não. É mel. – respondi.

- É quase dourado... – Jane falou também. As duas estavam completamente bêbadas e em cima de mim. Isso devia ser algum teste, não é possível. As mãos de Tanya encontraram meu peito nu e senti que elas subiram até meu pescoço. Fechei os olhos tentando lutar contra todos os meus instintos, numa tentativa calada de não decepcionar Isabella, por mais que ela não chegasse a saber dessas coisas.

Quando eu achei que as coisas não podiam ficar piores, elas pioraram. Tanya pegou na nuca de Jane e as duas começaram a se beijar. Na minha frente. Senti que a mão direita de Tanya ia descendo de encontro a meu membro, que já estava duro, dolorido e gritando comigo, pedindo para que eu fizesse alguma coisa. Me vi em pânico. Em pânico pela primeira vez em minha vida, com a dúvida entre ir pra cama com duas mulheres, ou manter minha dignidade com a mulher que eu estava gostando.

A mulher que eu estava gostando.

Gostando.

Não acredito.

- Meninas, meninas... – sorri, querendo me matar por dentro. – Por mais tentador que isso esteja me parecendo, eu realmente tenho que dormir.

- Ah, Edward... – Jane falou em uma voz baixa, completamente sedutora e causando mais ação no meu amigo de baixo. – Não acredito que você não vai passar a noite com pelo menos uma de nós duas...

- Desculpe, queridas. – falei dando meu melhor sorriso, e passando a mão pelo queixo de Jane. Eu nem acredito que eu ia fazer isso. Isabella _tinha_ que valer a pena. – Deixa pra uma outra vez, ok? – falei com a voz suave, esperando que, se algo não desse certo, ainda as teria para um possível estepe alguma noite dessas. É, eu sei. Eu ainda era um babaca.

- Ahhh... – Tanya falou se afastando e foi exatamente quando a voz de Emmett estourou junto com a porta de entrada.

- Meninas, meninas, voltei! – Emmett falou com duas garrafas de vodka pura na mão. Isso não ia prestar.

- Emmett, vou me deitar.

- Que? – ele pegou em meu braço quando eu já estava no corredor do apartamento. – Você tá doido, Edward? Cego? Brocha? Acabou de ver as duas mulheres que eu trouxe pra gente? – sua voz grossa quase esganiu-se.

- Eu pedi? – levantei minhas sobrancelhas em questionamento. – Eu preciso que você traga mulher pra mim? – rebati.

- _Ouch_. – Emmett franziu o cenho. – Isso é por causa da Swan, não é? – ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Não. Eu realmente estou com sono e preciso dormir.

- É. Você bem me engana, Cullen. – Emmett deu um tapinha nas minhas costas. – Ela te tem na palma da mão, rapaz. – ele riu. – Mas sinceramente? Nem te culpo mais. Eu sei como é. – seu sorriso enfraqueceu e pela primeira vez vi Emmett concordar comigo em uma coisa que o fazia ficar magoado. Ele com certeza estava se referindo à Alice.

- Desculpa, cara. – falei. – Sabe, existem outras pessoas no mundo. Alice é louca. – falei.

- É, eu sei. Mas as vezes a gente não tem como mandar em outros órgãos do corpo. – ele falou olhando pro chão.

- Sei exatamente do que você está falando. – ri, me referindo à Isabella. Ela me fazia obedecer a algumas partes do meu corpo.

- Eu falei do coração, Edward. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei, seu babaca. Eu também estou falando do coração. – dei um tapa em sua cabeça e caímos na gargalhada juntos.

- Vai lá deitar. – Emmett disse. – Que difícil pra mim, ter que passar a noite com duas mulheres... – ele sorriu, ironizando.

- Ah, a propósito Emmett.. – falei me lembrando. – O que você vai fazer quinta feira?

- Quinta? – ele franziu o cenho. – Quinta é Falcons contra Ravens! É isso que eu vou fazer. – ele riu.

- Eu sei. – sorri. – Lembra de Rosalie? Do colégio? – falei me encostando no portal do meu quarto.

- Óbvio. – ele riu de forma meio tarada, o que me deu nojo no momento. Emmett não sabia se controlar às vezes.

- Então. Você tem um "encontro" com ela na quinta. – enfatizei as aspas com meus dedos, afinal aquilo não era um encontro. Eu acho.

- Porra, Edward! Marcar encontro logo no dia do jogo? – ele gritou, olhou para trás para ver se as meninas estavam ouvindo depois andou novamente pelo corredor, indo até mim. – Onde você estava com a cabeça?

- Você sabe aonde é o encontro? – perguntei.

- Não, né. – ele bufou.

- No Georgia Dome. – me referi ao estádio de futebol americano.

- QUE? – Emmett ficou com a boca aberta, olhando pra mim e esperando que eu falasse que era mentira ou coisa parecida.

- Temos tickets para o jogo, Emmett. – meu sorriso cresceu enquanto o dele crescia mais ainda.

- Você tá brincando comigo, seu babaca! – ele coçou a cabeça e olhou confuso.

- Não estou não. Nem um pouco. – passei a mão nos cabelos enquanto abria a porta do meu quarto. – E agradeça à Isabella por conta disso. – sorri.

- Edward... – Emmett disse antes que eu entrasse no quarto.

- Fala, Emmett... – falei já rindo, imaginando que vinha besteira.

- Case-se. Case-se com Isabella Swan.

Não tive como não rir.

- Boa Noite, Emmett. Divirta-se. – entrei no quarto e fechei a porta, ouvindo ele falando com as garotas que _a festa ia começar_. Emmett não tinha noção de decibéis.

Acendi a luz do quarto e abri meu armário, pegando uma camiseta branca para dormir. O ambiente estava gelado, afinal nosso aquecedor havia quebrado há meses e não colocamos pra consertar justamente por não querer gastar dinheiro com algo meio que inútil, já que moramos em uma cidade que o tempo nunca é certo.

Coloquei os dois celulares no carregador, e pensei comigo que deveria devolver o "Tijolo Swan" para Isabella, afinal ela poderia usar o meu número pessoal quando precisasse de mim. Apaguei a luz do quarto e liguei a do abajur, sentando na cama e esfregando meu rosto inteiro antes de deitar. Eu estava com tanta preguiça, que a única coisa que me impulsionava a não faltar no dia seguinte, era a presença de Isabella no escritório.

Assim que coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro, fechei os olhos uma única vez e então abri-os de novo. Olhei para o relógio no criado mudo e vi que ainda eram nove e quarenta e dois da noite. Eu nunca ia dormir essa hora, mas hoje, especialmente, eu precisava de descanso. O que seria meio difícil com a voz de Emmett e das meninas ecoando pela casa.

Porém, por mais que eu tentasse, não conseguia relaxar minha mente. Coloquei o travesseiro na cabeça, tentando bloquear qualquer tipo de luz ou som. Depois de um tempo olhei para o relógio novamente, e vi que marcavam quinze pras onze. Eu odiava quando essas coisas aconteciam. Odiava não conseguir dormir por ter a cabeça cheia de pensamentos.

Me levantei e fui até a cozinha, pegando o leite na geladeira. Coloquei em uma caneca e o levei até o microondas, para esquentar um pouco. Encostei no balcão olhando o cronômetro verde no aparelho, e rangendo os dentes no ritmo em que os segundos iam diminuindo no contador.

Eu estava oficialmente nervoso.

O microondas apitou, curiosamente me dando um susto, e tirei a caneca de dentro dele, tomando pequenos goles do leite quente.

Assim que terminei, lavei a caneca e voltei para o meu quarto, passando em frente ao quarto de Emmett e não ouvindo nada. Será que estavam tão bêbados que já tinham ido dormir?

Sentei na cama novamente e olhei para os dois aparelhos de celular, lutando mais uma vez para não ligar e saber como ela estava. Eu não queria ficar em cima o tempo todo, e estava com medo de sua reação à minha ligação. Eu sei que nosso almoço tinha sido mais do que especial e completamente tranquilo, o assunto correndo como se fossemos amigos à muito tempo. Apesar dos momentos de contrangimento que tínhamos, quando começávamos a conversar, tudo fluía naturamente. E eu achava isso encantador. Ela era divertida, engraçada, soltava piadas no momento certo e seu sorriso era absolutamente... viciante. Não sei se era algo da minha cabeça pelo fato de que eu não via o sorriso dela quando entrei na Swan & Associates, mas cada vez que ela dava um sorriso eu me sentia completo. Como se nada mais precisasse acontecer entre a gente. E como se o resto do meu dia fosse continuar perfeito.

Merda. Onde estava meu antigo "eu"?

Peguei o celular tentando nem pensar em nada para não parar o que estava fazendo, e antes que pudesse ligar, vi que tinha uma ligação não atendida.

De Isabella.

Retornei à ligação o mais rápido que pude e esperei tocar quatro vezes antes de ela atender.

- Isabella?

- _Edward. Te acordei?_

- Não, ainda não tinha ido dormir. – respondi me deitando na cama. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Na realidade... sei lá._ – ela suspirou. – _Esquece. Amanhã conversamos no escritório._

- O que aconteceu? Porque você saiu daquele jeito de lá hoje?

- _Eu não posso falar, Edward. Pelo menos não agora._

- Porque?

- _Eu juro que eu queria poder te contar, mas enquanto você não se formar e não jurar perante à lei que mantém sigilo de certas coisas, eu não posso te falar._

- Eu vou me formar em um mês, Isabella.

- _Eu sei. Daqui a um mês você pode saber... Se isso durar um mês né.._

- Você tá me deixando nervoso. Eu quero poder ajudar e isso não tá dando certo.

- _Esquece. Olha, eu estou bem, ok? Estou bem melhor. Só tive umas crises loucas hoje a tarde._ – ela riu, mas eu sabia que era falsamente, para me fazer sentir melhor. – _Só posso te pedir uma coisa?_

- Diga. – falei mordendo meus lábios de raiva. Odiava me sentir inútil.

- _Se Didier ligar pra você, desligue. Não atenda. Não ouça o que ele tem pra te falar._

- Mas porq..

- _Por favor, Edward. Me ouve. Por favor, é só o que te peço. Eu nem devia estar falando isso por telefone, mas eu realmente não ia conseguir dormir sem falar isso pra você._

- Tá bem. – suspirei. - Não adianta o que eu vá falar, você não vai me responder mesmo não é?

- _Não._ – ela falou sucinta.

- Ok. - bufei.

- _Queria te agradecer pelo almoço hoje. Foi muito especial._ – ela falou depois de alguns segundos, mudando de assunto.

- Vamos almoçar juntos amanhã de novo? – falei quase sorrindo. Por mim eu almoçaria com ela quase todos os dias. Era muito bom ter a companhia dela.

- _Vamos._ – pude sentir que ela estava sorrindo também.

- Ok, Isabella Swan. – falei. – Mas amanhã quem escolhe o lugar sou eu.


	20. Chapter 20 Confessions

_Desculpem a demora para postar Blackmail aqui amores. Espero que estejam gostando. Continuem dando reviews! E muito obrigada a quem sempre comenta! Beijinhos! 3_

**

* * *

****Capítulo XX - Confessions**

**Isabella PoV**

**Para ouvir: ****City**** and Color – The Girl**

O despertador berrou no meu criado mudo, e eu só queria que o colchão abrisse ao meio e me sugasse. Levantar e ter que encarar mais um dia de escritório - e nas atuais circunstâncias, - era tudo que eu menos queria no momento.

Justo agora que eu estava encontrando paz de espírito devido à como eu e Edward estávamos nos relacionando, essa bomba cai em cima de mim. De mim, de Jasper, e do escritório inteiro.

Grunhi no travesseiro e levantei meu rosto do mesmo, vendo que meu celular dormiu ao meu lado. Passei um bom tempo com Edward no telefone na noite passada, conversando sobre o jogo de quinta feira. Primeiramente, criei coragem para ligar e dar o conselho que ele tinha que tomar cuidado com Didier. Mas na hora nada saiu. Fiquei nervosa, e não consegui formar as palavras certas na minha cabeça. Na realidade eu não deveria nem estar falando nada pelo telefone, mas só o fato de saber que a qualquer momento poderia acontecer alguma coisa não só comigo, mas com ele também, já me deixou amedrontada.

Sentei na ponta da cama e me espreguicei, olhando para o nada durante um bom tempo. No momento em que ia me levantar, Carmela bateu na porta e entrou, com uma bandeja de café da manhã.

- Bom Dia, _pequeña_.

- Bom Dia _Carmelitta_. – prendi meu cabelo e bocejei.

- Fiz torradas! – ela falou animada. Colocou a bandeja no puff perto da minha poltrona e foi até as janelas, abrindo as cortinas. – Olha o sol que está lá fora! Que benção! – ela falou unindo as mãos.

- É, deve estar lindo. E muito calor. – falei no pior dos meus humores.

- O que houve? Você e o bonitão não estão bem? – ela se aproximou novamente da minha cama enquanto ainda me fitava sentada e com a mínima vontade de levantar.

- Não, não tem nada a ver com ele. – suspirei. – Na realidade acho que ele está sendo a melhor coisa ultimamente. Se não fosse isso eu já tinha desabado.

- Algo que queira me contar?

- Adoraria. – me levantei. – Mas não posso. – fui até ela e dei um beijo em sua testa. – Olha, quinta feira, tire o dia de folga. Eu passarei o dia todo no escritório e depois vou sair. Vá visitar sua irmã. – falei, sabendo que Carmela iria ficar muito feliz. Sua irmã estava doente, com algum problema nos ossos, então qualquer oportunidade que ela tinha, ela fazia questão de ir visitá-la. – E leve alguns mantimentos, pode comprar no cartão que eu te dei.

- Obrigada, bebê. – ela sorriu. O bom de Carmela era que ela não tinha essas voltas, de dizer que não podia aceitar, nem nada parecido. Tanto eu quanto ela sabíamos o quanto sua irmã precisava, e eu tinha dinheiro o suficiente para poder ajudar. Então porque não?

Eu precisava me animar e melhorar essa cara. Fui até meu closet e peguei um vestido preto balonê. Depois da experiência do dia anterior, de sentir as mãos de Edward nas minhas coxas e estar de calça, iria de saia ou de vestido toda vez que fosse possível, ou se eu não precisasse ir para o fórum.

Tomei um banho gelado, para tirar toda a moleza do meu corpo e não me importei em secar o cabelo. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos, eu estava indo com um estilo mais despojado para o escritório, e em parte Edward tinha culpa disso. Me olhei no espelho assim que coloquei o vestido. Antigamente eu odiava ele, porque deixava meus quadris enormes, e eu me sentia gorda. Mas hoje, especialmente, ao me olhar, eu estava me sentindo bem.

Abri meu armário de sapatos, e meus olhos passaram reto pelos saltos altos e finos. Peguei sapatilhas combinando, e me senti tão confortável que poderia sorrir, se eu já não soubesse que meu dia seria um inferno.

Meu celular apitou, e era uma mensagem de Eric, falando que já estava lá embaixo me esperando. Sem nem mesmo tocar no café da manhã de Carmela e me sentindo mal por isso, peguei minha bolsa, meu celular e saí de casa.

O caminho até o escritório foi relativamente demorado. O trânsito em Atlanta começava a dificultar por volta de sete da manhã, e já eram sete e quarenta. Vim pensando em toda a conversa com Jasper que tive ontem, quando Edward estava no telefone com Alice.

A situação não estava nada legal. Jasper já se preocupava com a presença de Didier no escritório desde a última vez que ele tinha ido lá. Mas agora a situação estava pior.

Aparentemente, Jean, filho de Didier, estava em custódia parcial na polícia porque estava sendo acusado de estuprar e matar uma menina de quinze anos. Jasper fez alguns contatos com o delegado e todas as evidências comprovavam que o menino realmente tinha realizado o crime. Nós já esperávamos. Tudo que vinha daquela família era encrenca. Era coisa em que definitivamente não devíamos nos meter.

Só que ele cismava que a Swan & Associates deveria proteger o filho dele. A qualquer custo. Qualquer custo _mesmo_. Jasper sabia que a visita dele seria recheada de ameaças e falta de educação. Falou que eu tinha que me proteger, porque com o filho dele envolvido, ele faria o dobro das ameaças e poderia até tentar fazer algum mal, não só à mim. Minha preocupação maior era que isso talvez se extendesse à Edward, Victoria, ou pessoas que estavam relacionadas a minha pessoa, se eu continuasse recusando a ajudá-lo.

_Porco ridículo._

Mas eu tinha meus motivos para recusar. E motivos fortes. E eu não ia ceder. Nunca que eu defenderia um babaca de dezoito anos que tirou a inocência e a vida de uma menina de quinze anos.

Ainda mais porque isso foi _exatamente_ o que aconteceu com a minha mãe. A única diferença é que ela não tinha quinze anos. Ela tinha quarenta e três.

Sacudi a minha cabeça rápido, limpando algumas lágrimas que fugiram sem minha permissão, e tentando parar de pensar no dia em que a vida de Reneé foi tirada. Me foquei nos prédios do lado de fora, até o momento em que cheguei na porta do escritório.

Quando cheguei em minha sala, Edward ainda não tinha chegado. Provavelmente deve ter acordado do mesmo jeito que eu, por termos ficado no telefone. Dei um sorriso quando vi a mesa dele, desarrumada assim como seus cabelos, e fui para minha mesa. Abri meu email, com receio de receber alguma coisa de Didier, mas felizmente estava vazia. Só tinham dois emails encaminhados de Rosalie, com matérias de beleza. Ela recebia isso o dia inteiro, e não sei porque, achava que eu tinha interesse em ler.

- Bom dia. – as palavras foram ecoadas com duas batidas leves na porta.

- Bom dia, Jasper. – sorri.

- Que roupa é essa? Bella Swan está em trajes informais hoje? – ele ajeitou sua gravata e sorriu, me olhando animado.

- É. Vi que estava calor e resolvi mudar um pouco.

- Gostei de ver. Não vejo você em roupas casuais desde o aniversário de Rosalie.

- Nossa... – arregalei os olhos. – É mesmo.. – rimos da minha constatação. Levantei até minha prateleira pra pegar dois livros de atas, quando senti o perfume entrando em minha sala. O cheiro que eu mais amava sentir. Não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Bom dia, Isabella. – Edward entrou com nossos copos de café e o cabelo mais desarrumado do que de costume. Ele estava lindo. Deve ter percebido o calor junto comigo, porque hoje estava sem terno. Apenas uma camisa verde musgo, com uma gravata num tom verde mais escuro e calça social. Seus olhos aparentavam um cansaço extremo e me senti mal por deixá-lo acordado por tanto tempo no telefone. – Bom Dia, Jasper.

- Bom Dia Edward. – eu e Jasper falamos juntos. Me virei e vi que ele deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios pra mim, tentando não deixar que Jasper percebesse.

- Bella, você já falou com Edward sobre aquilo? – Jasper falou sem rodeios. Edward teria que saber mesmo, então era bom que eu o fizesse rápido.

- Vagamente. Vou falar o resto no almoço. – coloquei os livros na minha mesa e me apoiei, sentando na beirada.

- Falar o que? – Edward franziu o cenho e colocou o copo de café em minha mesa.

- No almoço você vai saber, Edward. – revirei os olhos e Jasper riu.

- Com licença Bella, tenho muita coisa pra fazer hoje. Qualquer coisa, mas qualquer coisa _mesmo_ me avise, ok?

- Pode deixar. – dei um sorriso compreensivo.

Jasper deu dois tapinhas nas costas de Edward e saiu da sala. Edward ainda continuava me olhando e sorrindo.

- O que foi? – franzi o cenho, mas querendo rir.

- Você.

- Eu o que? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Está... diferente. Sua roupa.. – ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Que que tem? – me olhei de cima a baixo, mas só o fato de saber que ele estava me olhando, me deixou um pouco querendo perder o ar.

- Está linda. – ele falou sucinto.

- Obrigada. – sorri. – Mas então, onde vamos almoçar hoje?

- Surpresa. – ele deu um sorriso torto. Ok, não queria mais perder o ar. Eu já estava perdendo.

Era impressionante como um dia que tinha tudo para ser estressante, estava sendo calmo apenas pela presença _dele._

A manhã passou tão vagarosamente que eu me vi sacudindo as pernas de ansiedade. Eu nunca fazia isso. Cada vez que o telefone tocava, eu dava um pulo da cadeira, rezando internamente para que não fosse Didier querendo falar comigo. Eram vezes como essa que eu queria fugir, sumir do mapa, e não ter nunca mais que passar por essas coisas.

Mas eu era forte. Eu tinha perdido pai e mãe e tomava conta de um escritório praticamente sozinha. Fugir seria no mínimo covardia. Onde estava a Isabella forte e decidida? Eu tinha que encontrá-la dentro de mim, mas no momento estava muito difícil.

Edward entrou em minha sala umas três vezes, com papéis para assinar, mas manteve a postura profissional. Isso me deixava mais relaxada, porque eu não sabia como agir com ele dentro do escritório. Fora, era um assunto completamente diferente. Eu não queria ser hipócrita e brigar com outros por manter um relacionamento dentro da empresa, então deveria ser a última pessoa no mundo a manter um.

Ouvi algumas batidas na porta e sorri, pensando que era Edward novamente. Mas no momento em que levantei meus olhos na direção, vi James entrando.

- Sorrindo pra mim, mas que milagre! – ele sorriu.

- Achei que era Jasper. – rebati.

- Nossa. Estou realmente magoado. - ele franziu o cenho.

- Não tenho tempo para ironias, James. – reuni alguns papéis da minha mesa, grampeei e coloquei dentro de uma pasta de papel. – A que devo a presença? – falei formalmente. Queria manter o máximo de distância que pudesse dele.

- Didier Gaetan me ligou. – ele olhou para a cadeira em frente à minha mesa. – Posso me sentar?

- Pode. – tirei os olhos do papel e olhei finalmente pra James. No fundo, eu só conseguia pensar na noite que tivemos juntos e sentia nojo. Eu não podia acreditar que tinha perdido minha virgindade com ele.

- Sim. E? – coloquei minhas mãos em cima da mesa e entrelacei meus dedos, olhando pra ele com ironia e mostrando que não estava nem um pouco interessada em sua conversa.

- E que eu acho que devíamos pegar o caso dele.

- Não, não acho. – apenas sacudi a cabeça e continuei olhando pra James.

- Ele está disposto a pagar o mundo para ter o filho dele em liberdade, Isabella.

- E eu estaria disposta a pagar o mundo para colocar o filho dele na cadeia. – mordi a parte interna de minha bochecha, sentindo que a raiva estava querendo começar a despontar em mim. – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que o garoto é culpado.

- Isabella, você é uma advogada. É anti-ético negar clientes, você sabia disso?

- James, seria anti-ético sim, se eu fosse uma advogada do estado. Mas o escritório é meu, eu trabalho particular, então eu faço o que bem entendo. Acho que já tivemos essa discussão da outra vez, não tivemos?

- Eu vou pegar esse caso. – ele falou em tom ameaçador.

- Não aqui dentro. – sacudi minha cabeça negativamente .

- Eu tenho tanto direito quanto você.

- Não tem. Você tem 25% junto com Jasper. Você só faz se Jasper quiser. Eu tenho 50%, eu mando, e eu falo que não vai.

- Sua...

- Sai daqui. – falei entredentes.

- Eu vou aceitar esse caso e você não vai me impedir.

- Sai daqui! – aumentei minha voz e no momento em que ia gritar de novo, Edward entrou na sala com os dedos da mão direita enfiados no cabelo, quase que arrancando os fios, olhando um papel que tinha em mãos. Quando percebeu que James estava na sala parou perto da porta e soltou a mão do cabelo, nos olhando. James bufou e deu um riso sarcástico.

- Ele virou seu super herói agora? – apontou para Edward.

- O que houve, Isabella? – Edward me olhou e olhou para James, ainda confuso.

- Nada, James já estava de saída.

- Depois eu volto. – James falou pegando na maçaneta e dando uma última olhada em Edward antes de sair.

- Esse homem é louco. – Edward franziu o cenho, apontando para a direção onde James tinha acabado de sair e colocou o papel na minha mesa.

- O que é isso? – falei pegando o papel.

- Chegou agora. Um fax da embaixada da França. – ele colocou a mão nos bolsos e ficou parado à minha frente, provavelmente querendo analisar minha reação.

- Obrigada. – minhas mãos tremeram ao pegar o papel. Didier era vice cônsul da França em Atlanta e isso não devia ser coisa boa.

- Isabella, tá acontecendo alguma coisa? – ele inclinou seu corpo mais pra perto de mim, fazendo sua gravata balançar em cima da minha mesa.

- Edward, eu não te falei que na hora do almoço a gente conversava?

- Já está na hora do almoço. – ele apontou para o relógio e deu um sorriso fraco.

- Então o que está esperando? – suspirei, soltando o papel de minhas mãos e abri um sorriso. Graças a Deus ia tirar minha cabeça por um tempo daqui. Mesmo que fosse muito pouco tempo. Eu leria o papel depois.

- Er... Vamos? – ele apontou pra porta.

- Vamos. – peguei minha bolsa no canto da mesa e me levantei, ajeitando o vestido que havia subido um pouco pela minha coxa. Confesso que fiz um pouco devagar porque percebi que Edward estava olhando diretamente pra elas. Minha vontade era de soltar um sorriso interno. Mas me segurei ao máximo para manter minha postura.

- Então, onde vamos? – perguntei quando saíamos do elevador no andar da garagem, encontrando um calor absurdo e um cheiro forte de gasolina. Coloquei meus óculos escuros na cabeça e prendi o cabelo, ações tais que Edward fez questão de olhar com muita atenção.

- Vamos ao Burger Spot. – ele sorriu, olhando meu rosto.

- Ahm? – _Burger Spot? Burget Spot?_ Ele tava querendo me levar pra comer hambúrguer?

- Calada. – ele riu tirando as chaves de seu bolso e desligando o alarme do carro. Abriu a porta e fez menção com a cabeça para que eu entrasse.

- É tão longe que precisamos ir de carro? – falei ajeitando a bolsa em meu colo enquanto ele já colocava o cinto de segurança.

- Não. Mas quero chegar lá rápido para ter mais tempo com você. – ele deu um sorriso fraco e ligou o carro, com o ar condicionado já batendo em minhas pernas. Em pouco tempo fiquei arrepiada.

Chegamos no Burger Spot em pouquíssimos minutos, e realmente entendi o motivo para Edward querer ir de carro. Só tínhamos uma hora de almoço, e realmente seria bom passar esse tempo com ele.

Edward era muito conhecido no local. Falou com a hostess, com dois garçons e até com o cara do bar. Franzi o cenho rindo, mas em parte foi ótimo porque mesmo com o lugar cheio, conseguimos uma mesa perto da janela.

- Andy, eu quero dois cheeseburguers duplos, com molho barbecue e dois milkshakes de chocolate.

- Edward, eu quero salada. – falei colocando o menu de lado e olhando pra ele.

- Não. Você quer hambúrguer. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha me olhando como se eu fosse louca por pedir uma salada. Minhas pernas começaram a tremer. Fazia muito tempo que eu não comia algo tão calórico, ainda mais com milkshake. Aquilo era uma bomba de gordura.

- Mas Edward, eu...

- Não quero discutir. Ontem eu comi peixe por sua causa, hoje você vai comer hambúrguer.

- Mas você não gosta de peixe? – perguntei.

- Gosto. – ele respondeu sorrindo. - Você não gosta de hambúrguer?

- Gosto, mas...

- Então pronto. – ele me cortou olhando para o garçom e devolvendo os menus. – Rápido Andy, só tenho uma horinha com essa moça linda.

- É pra já, Edward. – o garçom respondeu e sorriu pra nós dois.

- E então, o que você queria me contar? O que Jasper falou que eu tinha que saber?

- É sobre Didier. – suspirei. – Eu não queria falar desse assunto porque me embrulha o estômago, mas...

- Mas? – ele inclinou o rosto pra direita, tentando me decifrar. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu teria que contar a ele de qualquer jeito, então que eu falasse logo, não é?

- Edward, é o seguinte. O filho do Didier está sendo acusado de estuprar e matar uma garota de quinze anos. E foi realmente ele. Jasper já averigou, falou com todos os policiais envolvidos no caso. Os antecedentes criminais dele são tão ruins quanto...

- Filho da puta. – Edward apertou os lábios e colocou o cotovelo na mesa, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

- É. E agora ele quer que eu tire ele dessa, e eu não vou tirar. E não quero tirar.

- Você não vai tirar.

- Você não conhece Didier, Edward. – sacudi a cabeça negativamente dando um sorriso fraco. – Ele é capaz de tudo pra conseguir o que quer.

- Como assim?

- Ele ameaçou Jasper de morte da última vez que ele precisou de ajuda nossa. - o queixo de Edward quase bateu na mesa. - E me perseguia. Tive que mudar de apartamento por conta disso. Só parou porque James aceitou pegar o caso.

- Então James te ajudou? – Edward franziu o cenho novamente tentando entender. – E você não gosta dele porque... ?

- James não fez pra ajudar, ele fez pelo valor que Didier ofereceu a quem ajudasse. E ainda tenho a impressão de que foi James que deu meu endereço, deu informações sobre Jasper...

- Deve ter sido horrível pra Jasper. – Edward olhou para o garçom que já estava trazendo o milkshake. Ficamos esperando até que ele se afastasse para continuarmos o assunto.

- Foi. Ele teve que ficar com proteção à testemunha, mudou-se para o interior, ficou meses fora do escritório... eu não podia nem falar com ele, foi uma época muito aflita.

- E agora esse francês escroto voltou. – Edward falou pegando o canudo e tomando um gole do milkshake.

- Voltou. – peguei o canudo e fiquei sacudindo no meu milkshake, tentando processar como que eu ia beber aquilo. – E eu não sei o que fazer, ele está na minha cola tem uma semana.

Edward ficou calado por um tempo, apenas me olhando.

- Eu estou com medo, Edward.

- Não fica. – ele pegou sua mão direita e encostou na minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos. – Eu estou aqui, e vou fazer o que for possível pra te ajudar. Já sou quase um advogado também, sexta feira vou na faculdade buscar minhas notas finais e dar entrada no meu diploma.. – ele falou as coisas rápido, como se quisesse resolver tudo no desespero. – Se você me deixar, eu quero ajudar. – ele falou sério, com força na voz, e apertando minha mão.

- Edward, você se envolver só vai ser pior. Dessa vez ele não tem nem falado com Jasper. Ele está em cima de mim.

- Eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você.. – ele sacudiu a cabeça, cerrando os olhos num semblante que parecia de dor. – Você é muito importante pra mim, Isabella. Você nem sabe como... é algo mais forte que eu, são coisas que eu não consigo parar de sentir, minha cabeça roda... – ele suspirou. – Eu nunca me senti assim.

Eu não sabia o que falar. Não sabia se levantava da cadeira e começava a pular dando beijinhos em cada uma das pessoas ali dentro, ou se gritava até cada um daqueles copos estourassem. As palavras dele bateram em mim com uma intensidade tão grande, que eu imediatamente me senti segura. Me senti sem medos, e sabendo que poderia contar com ele. Nada me aconteceria, contanto que eu estivesse com Edward ao meu lado.

- Edward, eu...

- Você não precisa falar nada, você é minha chefe e eu sei que as coisas aconteceram meio loucas entre a gente, tudo rápido demais, tudo muito intenso, e eu não quero te forçar a nada. – ele tentou explicar com as mãos, tão nervoso que eu só podia achar fofo. Minha vontade era de levantar e abraçá-lo bem forte. - Só quero que entenda que eu estou do seu lado, e que você pode confiar em mim.

- Eu confio em você. – e me senti bem por falar aquelas palavras. Pois de verdade eu confiava. – Vamos mudar de assunto agora? Eu quero conseguir comer, e falar de Didier só me deixa enjoada...

- Claro, claro... – ele sorriu.

Eu ficava impressionada como o clima conseguia mudar quando eu estava ao lado dele. Do tenso foi para o calmo e divertido em poucos segundos. Começamos a conversar sobre outros assuntos, na maioria das vezes sobre Emmett, pois as histórias mais engraçadas sempre partiam dele.

- É sério, ele é movido a Doritos. O sangue dele deve ter aquela coloração do corante. – Edward gargalhava enquanto levava seu sanduíche à boca.

- Eu ficaria enjoada. Não sei como Emmett consegue. – dei uma mordida singela no meu, e Edward me olhou irritado.

- Você quer fazer o favor de comer esse hambúrguer direito? – ele apontou para o alimento em minhas mãos.

- Mas eu estou comendo! – falei arregalando os olhos. – Deixa de ser injusto.

- Você vai aprender a se alimentar decentemente! Nada dessas coisas de dieta. – ele falou dando outra mordida.

- Isso aqui é se alimentar decentemente? – segurei o hambúrguer em direção à seu rosto, quase batendo no nariz.

- É. – ele deu uma dentada no meu hambúrguer e riu. – Coloca batata frita dentro dele, fica mais gostoso ainda. – ele pegou as batatas do seu prato e saiu jogando dentro do meu.

- Pára, já tem batata demais pra eu comer aqui! – falei alto, rindo tanto que minha barriga já doía de gargalhar.

- Então come! – ele riu.

Saímos do restaurante ainda com o milkshake gigante em mãos e Edward olhou para o relógio antes de entrarmos no carro.

- Ainda temos um tempinho. – ele devolveu as chaves do carro à seu bolso e pegou na minha mão. – Vamos.

Ele saiu me puxando até um parque que tinha ao lado da lanchonete. Assim que avistou um banco de cimento, sentou-se e bateu com sua mão na superfície, para que eu sentasse.

Me sentei, ainda com o milkshake em mãos, e ficamos calados por um tempo, só sentindo o vento fresco que espantava um pouco o calor intenso que estava no dia de hoje. O silêncio em que estávamos foi cortado pelo barulho que Edward fez em seu milkshake, sugando os últimos mililitros do líquido.

- Minha mãe falava que fazer esse barulho era falta de educação. – falei com o canudo entre meus dentes, sorrindo.

- Mães falam muitas coisas. – ele revirou os olhos. – Também falam que bolo quente dá dor de barriga, e acredite, não dá. Eu só como bolo quente.

- Eu adoro bolo. – falei, me sentindo a Bella de dez anos atrás. Bolo era minha sobremesa favorita e fazia muito tempo que eu não comia.

- A quanto tempo você não come bolo, Isabella? – ele falou como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos.

- Bella. – dei mais um gole em meu milkshake.

- Argh. – ele bufou. – Ok. A quanto tempo você não come bolo, _Bella_? – ele falou meu nome de forma debochada, me fazendo rir.

- Eu não gosto que me chamem de Isabella fora do escritório. – me expliquei.

- Você quer fazer o favor de me responder? – ele arregalou os olhos de forma engraçada, puxando meu rabo de cavalo de leve.

- Não como bolo desde que minha mãe morreu. – falei séria, olhando para as folhas que estavam sendo carregadas pelo vento, mesmo que leve.

- Desculpa, eu não queria entrar nesse assunto. – ele me olhou com uma cara tão piedosa que me incomou um pouco.

- Pára, esquece. – dei um tapinha de leve em seu ombro e logo depois sorri, para assegurar de que tudo estava bem.

- Bom, vamos? – ele se levantou e extendeu a mão pra mim. Peguei, mas tomei o resto do meu Milkshake rápido para jogar fora antes de entrar em seu carro.

- Ai. Ai. Ai. – falei ao sentir meu cérebro congelando e dolorido.

- Congelou tudo não é? – ele riu.

- Mmhum.. – falei fechando os olhos e sentindo não só a cabeça mas como toda a garganta gelada.

- Tadinha. – Edward riu e tirou o copo da minha mão. Deu um beijo em meu nariz, passou seus dedos rápido por meus cabelos e inclinou sua cabeça, me dando um selinho bem devagar. Nossos lábios nem chegaram a se tocar direito, mas eu senti mais carinho do que qualquer outra aproximação que tivemos. Era a primeira vez que ele me beijava com ternura, com cumplicidade. As outras vezes tinham sido carnais, levados pelo tesão e pelo fogo do momento. Agora só tinha a expressão de cuidado e segurança.

Refúgio. Ele definitivamente era meu refúgio.


	21. Chapter 21 Personal Refuge

_Nem adianta eu pedir desculpas. Eu sei que demorei. Tô pensando em colocar novos capítulos toda sexta._

_Espero que gostei desse cap. novo. Reviews são bem vindas! ;)_

_beijinhos!_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ****21 – Personal Refuge**

**PoV Edward**

**Música: John Mayer – Back to You**

Eu não sei o que deu em mim naquele momento em que eu segurava seu copo de Milkshake, mas eu simplesmente _precisava_ beijá-la.

Bella estava tão frágil, e tão linda, reclamando de ter congelado o cérebro com o líquido gelado. O vento batia em seus cabelos e o tom rosa de suas bochechas era simplesmente incrível. Eu me sentia diferente na presença dela. Eu me sentia bem, como se estivesse conversando com uma amiga de anos.

Apesar de ter sido uma coisa superficial, apenas um encontro rápido de lábios, fiz com o intuito de demonstrar que tudo que eu estava falando era verdade. Que eu estaria ao lado dela, e faria tudo ao meu alcance para que ela se sentisse segura, pois Bella era muito especial pra mim.

_Esquecer você _

_Eu nunca esqueço você _

_Esquecer você _

_Tem alguma coisa sobre você _

_É só o jeito que você se mexe _

_O jeito que você mexe comigo_

Eu realmente queria que ela confiasse, e ouvir ela falar aquilo dentro da lanchonete me deixou aliviado. Ela confiava. Mas algo dentro de mim ainda dizia que Isabella tinha certa relutância em suas ações comigo. E eu não sabia o porque. Eu sempre me abria, falava as coisas que eu sentia, enquanto ela tinha medo de expressar o que sentia. Quando falei que estava sentindo coisas que não sentia antes, ela quase sorriu, mas em compensação, logo depois, pediu para mudarmos de assunto.

A culpa era minha. Eu havia magoado Bella em proporções imensuráveis. Afinal, quando você tem uma péssima auto-estima, gosta de uma pessoa e ouve essa mesma pessoa falar coisas terríveis sobre você, deve ser uma das piores sensações e frustrações do mundo. Emmett havia me lembrado _apenas_ da vez do Homecoming. Mas eu já tinha falado mal dela outras vezes. Na realidade ela era o alvo de todas as piadas do colégio. E ela devia ter noção disso.

Agora eu queria me redimir. Recompensá-la por cada palavra que saiu da minha boca naquela época.

Voltamos para o meu carro sem dar nenhuma palavra, mas eu pude notar que ela exprimia um leve sorriso em seus lábios após me beijar. Ela conseguia ser uma pessoa completamente diferente e encantadora quando estava fora do escritório.

Apesar de eu gostar de todas as pessoas que ela conseguia ser.

Ao ouvir a história de Didier, confesso que eu fiquei realmente preocupado. Quando la me disse que estava com medo, minha cabeça rodou. Eu pirei. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse insegura, mesmo que fosse uma coisa que eu não tinha tanta participação. Mas eu faria de tudo para que nada acontecesse a ela. Ainda bem que eu estava antecipando as coisas na faculdade, e meu diploma viria em um mês, então no que fosse preciso eu a ajudaria.

Assim que ela sentou no banco do carona e fechou a porta do carro, coloquei minha mão em sua perna com a palma pra cima. Bella passou seu dedo indicador por toda a extensão do que minha mãe sempre chamou de "linha da vida", me dando um arrepio involuntário. Descansou sua mão na minha e fiquei um bom tempo vendo como elas se encaixavam perfeitamente. Se eu fechasse meus dedos, ela ficaria ali, guardada e protegida comigo. Bella levantou seu olhar e sorriu pra mim. Acho que ela tinha interpretado do mesmo jeito.

Era impressionante como uma coisa pequena estava segurando nossa aproximação. A forma como a magoei no colégio, e uma coisa escrota de nota que ficou em minha cabeça pra sempre, nos impediu de termos um relacionamento profissional melhor. Mas agora, isso não seria empecilho pra gente. Não se dependesse de mim. Eu desistiria de todo meu estilo de vida por ela. Sem nem pensar duas vezes.

O sentimento era novo para mim, mas muito certo. Acho que era hora de crescer e finalmente enxergar; Eu estava apaixonado.

Chegamos novamente no escritório e passei a tarde inteira pensando nessa história do Francês. Peguei uma cópia do fax que tinha chegado do Consulado da França e li, onde ele anunciava oficialmente que amanhã viria nos visitar. Por isso Bella estava tão nervosa.

Rasguei a cópia do fax e joguei no lixo no momento em que James entrou novamente no escritório e mexeu na maçaneta de Bella, que estava fechada.

- Ela saiu? – ele apontou para a porta.

- Não, trancou. – respondi não tirando os olhos da tela do computador.

- Avise a ela que estou entrando então. – ele se apoiou na porta e colocou uma das mãos no bolso.

- Ela está ocupada, em conferência com um cliente da Suíça.

- Mas eu quero falar com ela agora.

- Você vai ter que esperar. – falei sem nenhum contato visual.

- Quem você pensa que é pra ficar atrapalhando toda vez que eu quero falar com ela?

Respirei fundo e comecei a sacudir minha perna direita de nervoso. Eu já não ia nem um pouco com a cara de James, e agora depois de saber da posição dele com o cliente francês, meu sangue ferveu com mais intensidade.

- Eu sou quem responde por ela quando ela não pode responder. – falei entredentes já me segurando na barra da mesa.

- Pff... você não é nada garoto, não passa de uma criança que nem terminou a faculdade.

- Cala a boca, que você não me conhece. – a esse ponto meus olhos já ardiam de ódio e meus dedos apertavam tanto a mesa que meus ossos começaram a doer.

- Nem faço questão de conhecer. Daqui a pouco você já está fora daqui mesmo. Perda de tempo. – ele deu um riso de escárnio.

- Você quer que eu te expulse daqui? – gritei e me levantei, fazendo minha cadeira bater na parede atrás de mim.

- Experimenta. – ele cerrou os dentes e os punhos, inclinando seu corpo em minha direção.

- Hey, hey hey... – Jasper chegou na sala olhando para nós dois e com o semblante calmo. – Vamos acalmar os ânimos, que tal? – ele colocou a mão no ombro de James.

- Oi Jasper. – falei bufando e sentando na cadeira novamente. Apesar de eu estar louco para socar a cara de James até que ele ficasse desfigurado, eu gostava de Jasper e não queria causar uma cena.

- Esse garoto me tira do sério. – James bufou e se encostou na porta de Isabella.

- Esse _garoto_ é o assistente dela. Tenha respeito. Ele que responde por ela quando ela não pode falar.

- Você também, Jasper? – ele olhou, sacudindo a cabeça negativamente.

- Só falo o que é justo. – Jasper bateu na porta de Isabella e ela logo veio destrancar.

- Ah, então pra ele pode? – James apontou pra Jasper e me olhou com raiva.

- Só entra na sala quem ela quer e quem eu quero. – dei um sorriso e James me mandou o dedo, antes de entrar na sala de Isabella e fechar a porta.

Tentando não me focar e não me preocupar no que quer que estivesse rolando dentro da sala dela, abri minha caixa de emails e vi que tinham dois de Alice.

Bufando, abri, e esperei que carregasse uma foto minha e dela. Logo abaixo ela escreveu um texto:

"_Cullen,_

_Espero que você tenha noção da amizade que você está perdendo. Eu sempre estive do seu lado e você está tão cego que não consegue enxergar tudo que acontece na sua vida, depois que essa mulher se meteu no nosso caminho. _

_Está é a última vez que faço o convite para você e Emmett jantarem aqui em casa. Você sabe como minha mãe é louca e como eu preciso do seu apoio. Por favor, não faça isso comigo, Edward. Se for pelos jogos, eu compro todo o campeonato do ano que vem pra você mas... por favor... vem. _

_Beijos, Alice."_

Cliquei em responder, mas no momento em que comecei a digitar, Jasper e James saíram gritando da sala de Isabella.

- Não adianta James, eu não vou deixar você pegar o caso!

- Eu invisto dinheiro nessa porra dessa empresa tanto quanto você, Jasper! Eu tenho direito de pegar os casos que me interessam!

- A acionária maior não quer. Então acabou! – ele saiu da sala mas ainda pude ouvir os gritos do lado de fora. Era um lado de Jasper que eu ainda não tinha visto. Forte e decidido.

Me levantei correndo da cadeira, quase tropeçando na mesa e fui até a sala de Isabella, pois a porta ainda estava aberta e queria aproveitar para ver como ela estava, antes que ela se trancasse de novo.

Dei três batidas e entrei devagar, vendo que ela estava com os cotovelos na mesa e as mãos enfiadas no cabelo, que agora estava solto.

- Isabella?

- Hmm. – ela respondeu rápido.

- O que aconteceu? – entrei e fechei a porta atrás de mim, bem devagar.

- Nada que valha a pena perder a energia contando. – ela falou com a voz arrastada.

- Você tá precisando de alguma coisa? – me aproximei e pude ver que ela estava sacudindo seu corpo também.

- Preciso. Sumir. – sua voz foi ficando cada vez mais mole e fraca.

Sem nem ao menos olhar o relógio, peguei a bolsa de Isabella que estava em cima do sofá de couro preto e me aproximei de sua cadeira, pegando em seu braço.

- Vamos.

- Vamos? – ela levantou a cabeça, com os olhos vermelhos e as bochechas quase no mesmo tom. – Vamos aonde, Edward?

- Vamos sair daqui. Esquece do escritório por hoje.

- Mas e o trabalho, e as petições...

- Eu venho mais cedo amanhã e termino tudo, mas agora vamos. – falei com mais força na minha voz, segurando-a com mais firmeza.

Isabella olhou pra frente, mordeu seus lábios, olhou pro relógio, pro computador, pro notebook... deu uma olhada no celular...

- Tá esperando que alguma dessas máquinas te libere? – bufei sem paciência. – Você que manda aqui, mas no momento me sinto na necessidade de mandar em você. Vamos. – dei um puxão de leve em seu braço e ela levantou, ajeitando seu vestido novamente.

Ah sim, o vestido. Desde a primeira vez que botei meus olhos nele hoje, eu sabia que de certa forma não ia prestar. Suas coxas ficavam estonteantes naquela roupa. Só controlei meus hormônios porque vi claramente que estava sendo um dia estressante pra ela.

Sério? Eu _realmente_ estava controlando meus hormônios?

- Aonde vamos?

- Não sei. Só vamos.

Puxei Isabella comigo, apagando a luz da sala e fechando tudo com chave. Não queria que James entrasse aqui sem a nossa presença, então me certifiquei que tudo estava seguro. Enquanto ela me esperava, suas pernas se sacudiam e ela passava a mão o tempo inteiro no cabelo. Nem preciso dizer que ela mordia o lábio com tanta força, que começou a me deixar irritado. Ela precisava relaxar e eu definitivamente daria isso a ela hoje.

Quando entramos no elevador, ela se encostou na parede de madeira e deu um suspiro longo, olhando pro teto. Depois fechou os olhos e eu apenas parei pra me focar no pescoço dela, que estava completamente exposto, quase que me chamando. _Ah, se não fossem essas câmeras..._

Já na portaria, Eric levantou do sofá, vendo que Isabella estava se aproximando da porta de saída.

- Eric, ela está comigo hoje. Pode ir pra casa. – falei ainda segurando o braço dela. Ele me olhou estranho, meio que se perguntando porque eu estava dando ordens.

- Está tudo bem, Eric. – Isabella falou rindo de sua reação. – Só vou sair pra espairecer a cabeça um pouco, estou muito estressada.

- Ok, Srta. Isabella. Tem certeza que esta tudo bem?

- Tenho sim. – ela sorriu. – Pode ir pra casa.

Saímos do prédio e ela me olhou, meio estranha. Fiquei olhando pra ela, sorrindo, e ela sorriu logo depois.

- Isso. Fica muito mais bonita sorrindo. – lutei com a vontade de passar o dedo em sua bochecha rosada. Estávamos na frente do prédio, eu não queria dar bandeira.

- O que estamos esperando?

- Meu carro. – sorri. – Derek foi buscar na garagem.

- Sério que você não sabe onde vamos? – ela prendeu seu cabelo novamente, quase me fazendo perder o foco por alguns segundos.

- Tenho uma vaga idéia de onde te levar. – coloquei a mão nos bolsos.

- Que é... ? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, já parecendo mais relaxada.

- Boa tentativa, mas não vou falar. – ouvi o barulho de buzina e vi que o funcionário do prédio vinha com o meu carro, já estacionando na porta.

- Toda vez que a gente sair vai ser assim? Você não vai me falar pra onde vamos? – ela riu.

- Não é legal? – franzi o cenho rindo.

- Depende.

Abri a porta do carona pra ela, e ela entrou rápido, ajeitando novamente o vestido em suas pernas. Fiquei ali, apoiado na porta do carona, apenas observando o que ela estava fazendo.

- Você não vai pro seu lugar? – ela olhou pra cima, querendo rir novamente.

- Se você continuar ajeitando o seu vestido desse jeito, acho que vamos demorar um pouco. – assenti com a cabeça.

Isabella riu e me empurrou, fechando a porta. Fui para o meu assento e dei partida no carro.

Pensei em vários lugares para levá-la, incluindo meu apartamento. Mas Emmett poderia estar lá, tudo era uma bagunça, eu não sei nem se tinha água para servir se ela quisesse, então definitivamente não era uma opção válida. Pensei em seu apartamento, mas ela já vivia naquele mundinho tão fechado, que seria melhor levá-la pra outro lugar. E eu queria que ela conhecesse um lugar em especial. Hoje parecia ser o dia perfeito.

Peguei a avenida principal do Centro e a auto estrada. No momento em que Bella viu que estávamos saindo da cidade, ela me olhou com dúvida.

- O que foi? – virei minha cabeça em sua direção, já sorrindo por antecipação.

- Nós estamos saindo da cidade, Edward. – ela falou constatando.

- Quem está dirigindo sou eu, Isabella. Eu acho que eu já sabia disso. – ri.

- Bella, cacete. – ela falou séria.

- Ok, _Bella_. – brinquei, colocando minha mão em sua perna e apertando seu joelho de leve.

- Sério, você pretende me levar pras montanhas ou algo parecido? – ela bateu com seus dedos no vidro, olhando pra fora.

- Não, definitivamente nada de montanhas.

- Você não gosta? – ela me olhou novamente.

- Não, sou um cara mais da cidade.

- Sei, medo de bicho, e tal.. – ela voltou a olhar para a janela.

- Eu não tenho medo de bichos.

- Aham. – ela riu.

- Eu não tenho! – aumentei a voz, rindo.

- Tá bom Edward. Ok. – ela levantou os braços. – Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Ficamos conversando aleatoriamente e rindo bastante até que uns vinte minutos depois, chegamos onde eu queria. Johnny's Hideaway.

O nome condizia ao lugar. Era praticamente um esconderijo. Estive aqui pela primeira vez com meu pai, quando fiz dezesseis anos e ganhei meu carro. Lembro que dirigimos até aqui, ele me contando quais seriam minhas obrigações e responsabilidades como motorista. Depois disso, tomei o lugar como meu esconderijo mesmo. Toda vez que eu estava irritado e cansado das coisas, vinha pra cá. E acho que Bella estava precisando disso.

Isso. _Bella_.

- Pronta?

- Onde estamos? – ela falou olhando pro lado de fora. O bar ficava realmente no meio do nada, só tinham algumas casas de campo por perto.

- Johnny's Hideaway. Seja bem vinda ao meu esconderijo.

Desliguei o carro e saí, correndo para abrir a porta pra ela. Na hora veio na minha cabeça todas as vezes em que Jessica reclamava porque eu nunca abria a porta.

Simples. Ela não era tão especial quanto.

Entramos e procurei o lugar que eu mais gostava. Ficava no segundo andar, era bem pequeno, aconchegante e quase ninguém ficava. Tinha um sofá, uma mesa pequena para colocar as bebidas e uma Jukebox. Me sentei no sofá e Bella sentou ao meu lado, analisando todo o local. A iluminação era muito fraca, mas era perfeito para dar adeus à dor de cabeça e estresse.

Pedi uma garrafa de vinho e liguei a jukebox, colocando músicas aleatórias.

- Aqui é o lugar pra relaxar. – me sentei novamente, pegando a garrafa de vinho e as taças. Enchi o copo de Bella primeiro, depois o meu, retornando a garrafa à mesinha. Tirei a gravata e encostei no sofá.

Bella cheirou o vinho de forma sexy e sorriu, dando um gole devagar. Encostou no sofá mais relaxada, e fechou os olhos, só sentindo a música de fundo e o ambiente tranquilo.

- Obrigada. – ela falou baixo.

- Não precisa agradecer. – respondi dessa vez sem hesitar, e envolvi minha mão em seu rosto, passando meu polegar em sua bochecha. Com a outra mão, dei um gole no meu vinho e observei como ela respirava fundo ao sentir meu toque.

- É só que... James me irrita _tanto_... – ela fechou os olhos novamente, com força.

- Eu sei.. – falei baixo. – Não sei como ele ainda continua na empresa depois das coisas que você me falou.. não sei nem como _você_ atura ele.

- Ele é sócio. Tem vinte e cinco por cento da empresa. A única forma dele sair é vendendo a parte dele pra alguém, ou pra um de nós. E ele não quer.

- Não tem como "expulsá-lo"? – enfatizei as aspas com minha mão livre, enquanto dava outro gole no vinho.

- Jasper disse que tem, seria algo a ver com quebra de contrato, mas eu ainda não estou a par disso. – ela suspirou dando um gole em seu vinho.

- Ele pegando esse caso não seria uma quebra de contrato? – perguntei.

- Não. – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Nada no contrato fala disso.

- Entendi.

Ficamos em silêncio e assim que nossos copos esvaziaram, enchi novamente. Aproveitei quando fui pegar a garrafa e me aproximei mais ainda de onde ela estava, passando meu braço direito por seus ombros e mantendo-a em um abraço. Ela descansou sua cabeça no meu ombro e ficou tomando o vinho, calada.

- Minha mãe foi morta e estuprada. – ela falou depois de um tempo, me colocando em choque.

- O que? – inclinei minha cabeça para poder olhar em seu rosto , mas ela manteve sua cabeça em meu ombro, provavelmente querendo se esconder de mim enquanto falava. Por isso respeitei.

- Ela foi estuprada quando tinha quarenta e três anos. – ela falou quase que como em um sussurro. – e depois morta.

Eu não sabia nem o que falar. Levantei minha mão e levei em seus cabelos, acariciando devagar. Dei um beijo em sua cabeça, sentindo o aroma delicioso que seus fios emanavam. Bella suspirou e continuou a falar.

- Ela estava grávida novamente. Charlie estava todo feliz porque eles estavam tentando desde que eu tinha cinco anos. E finalmente aos quarenta e três ela conseguiu.

- Uhum.. – continuei acariciando seus cabelos, com meu nariz e boca mergulhados em sua cabeça.

- Ele começou a falar que ela tinha que aprender a dirigir, porque ele queria dar um carro a ela, e ela relutou até o fim. Mas acabou entrando em uma auto-escola.

Fiquei ainda calado, apenas observando como os dedos de sua mão livre puxavam a barra do vestido, devagar, mas de forma nervosa.

- Ela entrou em uma sem nos avisar. Acho que queria fazer surpresa, não sei.. – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Não voltou da primeira aula... o instrutor... – sua voz ficou angustiada e resolvi cortar.

- Não precisa continuar. – dei mais um beijo em sua cabeça. – Eu entendi.

- Não, tudo bem...

- É por isso que você não dirige, não é?

- Mmhum. – ela balançou a cabeça devagar.

- Nós podemos mudar de assunto se você quiser... – seus fios estavam tão cheirosos e eu não conseguia parar de acariciá-los.

- Não tem problema... já faz tempo.. é só que... – ela suspirou. – Eu não quero ajudar uma pessoa que fez exatamente o que fizeram com a minha mãe.

- Eu te entendo perfeitamente, Bella.

Bella deu um risinho baixo, fazendo seu corpo tremer um pouco.

- O que foi? – acabei soltando um sorriso, só de saber que ela estava rindo.

- Primeira vez que você me chama de Bella. Acho que consegui. – ela mexeu seu corpo e sentou com uma das pernas no sofá, me olhando de frente. – Obrigada mesmo por esse tempinho.

- Já falei que não precisa agradecer. – sorri. – Mais vinho?

- Sim. – ela deu um sorriso sincero enquanto estendia a taça pra mim. – E Alice, como está? Se resolveram?

- Ah, ainda estou meio brigado com ela. – enchi sua taça e completei a minha. – Alice quer mandar nos outros e fica com raiva quando não consegue.

- Mas porque vocês brigaram?

- Gênios fortes. – menti, não querendo falar justamente agora que ela era contra nosso relacionamento. Até porque nem tínhamos um.

- É, entendo bem isso. – ela falou. – Estou sem falar com Tyler também.

- Eu jurava que Tyler era seu namorado. – falei rindo.

- Cinco minutos com ele e você já vai saber que ele nunca seria. – ela riu dando um gole no seu vinho. Eu já sentia o calor da bebida alcoólica tomando conta de mim. – Quantas namoradas você já teve? – ela falou colocando sua taça na mesa e olhando pra mim.

- Eu? – parei pensando. – Nenhuma.

- Você nunca namorou? – ela falou rindo.

- Nope. – dei outro gole no vinho. – E você?

- Só tive um namorado na faculdade, mas nem durou tanto assim.

- Ele que foi o sortudo de tirar sua virgindade? – perguntei e percebi que estávamos sem a mínima noção de filtro. Falando as coisas sem pensar.

- Não. – ela mordeu seu lábio, como se fosse me contar alguma outra coisa, mas depois suspirou e toda mole, se jogou de lado no sofá.

- Hum... então quer dizer que se eu continuar a fazer com você o que tenho em mente, ninguém vai vir reclamar você de volta? Tenho o caminho livre? – passei meu dedo indicador por sua bochecha quente.

- Tem.. – ela riu, meio envergonhada, rodopiando o copo de vinho em sua mão e mordendo os lábios.

- É? – falei quase que em um sussurro. - Muito bom saber... – com minha voz já meio grogue, inclinei meu corpo e deixei nossas bocas à centímetros uma da outra. Bella soltou um suspiro e partiu seus lábios bem devagar, me fazendo sentir a mistura de vinho e hortelã que seu hálito exalava. Não satisfeito, coloquei meu copo em cima da mesa e peguei em seu rosto com as duas mãos, meus dedos misturados em seus fios.

- Eu amo essa música! – ela sorriu e se soltou das minhas mãos, levantando.

**Música: Estelle – Come Over**

Óbvio que ela estava fazendo isso para me provocar. Bella andou de costas até a Jukebox, não desgrudando os olhos dos meus. O alto teor alcóolico já estava mais do que presente tanto nela quanto em mim.

Me ajeitei no sofá, colocando os braços no encosto e esticando as pernas na mesinha, vendo enquanto Bella dançava ao ritmo da música leve. Essa era uma cena que eu nunca esperava que fosse acontecer. Ou que se acontecesse, eu não presenciaria. Ela fechava os olhos e movia seus quadris, passando a mão nos cabelos e sorrindo. PRA MIM.

Meus olhos analisaram seu corpo de cima a baixo, e ela sorria ao ver o efeito que estava causando. Mordi meus lábios já lutando com meus hormônios, que gritavam, me chamando de babaca e idiota de estar sentado, apenas olhando. Ah, que inferno!

Me levantei e fui até ela, que já estava com os olhos embriagados pelo vinho, e sorrindo com a minha aproximação.

- Achei que não ia vir.. – ela falou com a voz embolada.

- Eu não seria doido de te deixar aqui sozinha. – peguei em sua cintura e aproximei nossos corpos, nos movendo ao som da música. Bella sorriu e envolveu seus braços, repousando suas mãos em minhas costas e sua cabeça em meu peito. Com minha mão direita, tirei o cabelo que estava em seu pescoço e me inclinei, levando meu nariz em sua pele. Respirei fundo seu cheiro e senti o arrepio instantâneo que causei. Bella agarrou a parte de trás da minha camisa em suas mãos, respirando fundo com o contato.

Ficamos calados, só curtindo um ao outro e a música. Dei um beijo bem devagar em seu pescoço e ela suspirou novamente. Levantou a cabeça e me olhou, sorrindo. Sorri de volta, olhando bem nos seus olhos e vendo todo o brilho.

- Bella.. – falei baixo.

- Oi... – ela respondeu engolindo seco.

- Me deixa cuidar de você. – passei meu polegar por sua bochecha rosada. – Esquece de todo o passado, de tudo que eu fiz, deixa eu me redimir e mostrar que posso ser mais do que você imagina. – falei tentando ver se quebrava aquele jeito meio frio dela ao receber tudo que eu falava. Eu queria que ela se abrisse pra mim da mesma forma que eu estava me abrindo. – Eu não tenho mais forças para me afastar.

- Eu não quero mais saber do passado, Edward. – ela falou tão baixo quanto eu, fechando os olhos e sentindo meus dedos em sua pele. – E também não consigo mais me afastar de você. – ela suspirou. – Acho que nem tenho mais como.

E dessa vez, fui mais forte do que a tarde no parque, e a beijei novamente. Mas beijei de verdade.

Trouxe seu lábio inferior em meus dentes, soltando um suspiro involuntário dela, direto em minha boca. Suas mãos passavam pra cima e pra baixo em minhas costas, fazendo meu coração acelerar. Isso era o mais próximo de carinho que eu havia tido com uma mulher. Nada tinha sido assim em minha vida. Nem beijar eu beijava! Acho que nunca tinha beijado Jessica, e era a primeira vez que eu beijava Bella sem a intenção carnal.

Minha mão direita subiu por seus cabelos, enquanto a esquerda permanecia em sua cintura, meu polegar fazendo círculos por cima do pano do vestido. Por mais que eu estivesse louco para transar com ela, percebi que se eu queria passar segurança, eu deveria me controlar mais. Então apenas peguei em sua nuca e aprofundei nosso beijo.

A sensação era de que eu perderia o ar a qualquer momento. Meu peito doía das batidas fortes do meu coração, e era um sentimento tão viciante, que eu só tinha que culpar a Bella por ter posto ele em minha vida.

Nosso beijo foi ficando mais calmo, e fiquei dando pequenos selinhos cada vez que ela sorria. Bella me abraçou apertado, e mais uma vez senti outra sensação diferente; a de ter carinho por alguém de verdade.

Mudança. Ela era minha mudança.


	22. Chapter 22 My Relief

_Mais um cap. para vocês. Espero que gostem! Obrigada pelas reviews, e a todo mundo que está lendo! :)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ****22 – My Relief**

**Isabella PoV**

- Edward, exatamente quantas horas nós ficamos aqui dentro? – falei rindo e olhando para céu no momento em que saímos do Johhny's Hideaway. – Já está escuro!

Edward riu e passou a mão nos cabelos, me segurando, mas cambaleando junto comigo. Nós dois estávamos sob um absurdo nível alcoólico, depois de três garrafas de vinho, e muitos amassos.

Era muito bom estar assim com ele. Bom demais.

- Sei lá. – ele olhou pro relógio. – Mas nem está tão tarde assim, ainda são sete da noite.

- Sério? – falei rindo. Acho que fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia desse jeito. Eu também podia culpar a quantidade de vinho no meu organismo, mas eu estava com tanta vontade de rir que me sentia bem e principalmente, esquecia as merdas do escritório.

- Uhum. – Edward se encostou no carro e me puxou pela mão pra perto de si. – E por mais que eu tenha estado o tempo inteiro com minhas mãos em você lá dentro do bar, parece que não me canso de querer mais e mais e mais.. – ele falou arrastado de forma assustadoramente sexy, causando batimentos erráticos em meu coração. Pegou em minha cintura e sorriu, levando meus lábios entre seus dentes novamente. Descobri que isso era uma coisa que eu gostava muito, e que me excitava. Bastante.

- É algum tipo de imã, Edward Cullen? – falei enquanto ele passou seus lábios para o meu queixo, a respiração tão intensa que transferia arrepios por todo meu corpo.

- Sabe que não sei? – ele largou seus lábios da minha pele e me olhou, sorrindo. Passou as mãos com força pelas laterais da minha cintura, minha barriga, minhas costas.. desceu até meu bumbum e apertou, me fazendo dar um pulo involuntário. – Só sei que minhas mãos não querem te largar. Só isso. Resposta válida?

- Super válida. Pode continuar. – sorri.

- Eu _vou_ continuar... - Edward riu baixo e voltou onde estava, - meu queixo, indo para o pescoço, - sugando minha pele, claramente indicando que ia ficar uma baita de uma mancha, mas eu pouco me importava. Mesmo.

Percebi que eu havia perdido toda a minha noção de filtro no momento em que puxei a camisa dele pra fora de sua calça. Ele sorriu, respirando mais forte em meu pescoço e me deixando sem direção.

Afastei um pouco a camisa pra cima, colocando minhas mãos em sua barriga, sentindo os pelinhos na área do umbigo. Céus, que coisa deliciosa.

- Acho que se você quiser continuar o que está fazendo, definitivamente vamos ter que arrumar algum lugar pra ir. – ele falou baixo em meu ouvido, um pouco antes de dar uma mordida na ponta de minha orelha e continuar dando beijos molhados em meu pescoço.

Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo o cheiro forte e delicioso em sua camisa. Isso despertava as maiores sensações de loucura prováveis e improváveis. Porque esse homem me deixava assim? O que era isso? Mexi meu quadril inconscientemente, sentindo o volume entre suas pernas. Edward grunhiu em meu ouvido, e logo depois mordeu meu pescoço com mais força, me fazendo tremer na base.

Abri meus olhos mesmo que as sensações praticamente me forçassem a mantê-los fechados. Minha visão estava um pouco turva, mas avistei um pequeno "Bed & Breakfast" do outro lado da rua. Era uma casa branca, de apenas dois andares, mas o sinal era bem grande e dava pra ler que tinha vagas.

Eu não tinha nem o que pensar. As mãos dele continuavam a passear pelo meu corpo, e eu não ia me negar essa liberação de tensão sexual. Eu queria sim, deitar com ele e transar até perder o último neurônio de meu cérebro. Até porque eu tinha certeza de que ele era exatamente capaz de fazer isso. E da melhor forma possível.

- Tem um Bed & Breakfast do outro lado da rua.. – falei como quem não queria nada, enquanto dava beijos em seu ombro extremamente cheiroso. Que perfume era esse? Beeem lá no fundo fiquei um pouco arrependida de ser eu quem estava apontando um lugar para irmos. Mas que se dane! Se eu não fosse também, acho que me arrependeria a noite inteira quando deitasse - sozinha,- em minha cama.

Edward parou de beijar meu pescoço e ainda segurando minha cintura, olhou pra trás, na direção onde apontei com a cabeça. Eu não ia responder mais nada. Já me bastava ter apontado o lugar. Agora ele que desse a próxima tacada.

Sem nem ao menos falar nada, ele saiu andando, e me puxando pela mão. Parou antes de atravessar a rua e olhou para os dois lados, o que me fez rir, porque estávamos em uma estrada, e consequentemente mal passavam carros.

Chegamos em frente à casa, e ele subiu os três degraus pequenos da escada em um passo só. Óbvio que eu não conseguiria tal feito, e agradeci mentalmente por estar de sapatilhas, porque tive que subi-los na velocidade da luz, afinal Edward continuava me puxando pela mão.

Ele abriu a porta, que fez um barulho imenso de sinos, me causando enxaqueca. Malditos sininhos que avisam a entrada das pessoas! Cada badalada gritava em minha cabeça.

Uma senhora estava sentada no que eu presumia ser a recepção, e Edward se encostou rápido, colocando a mão livre em cima do balcão e tamborilando os dedos em cima da superfície.

- Boa Noite. Nós queremos um quarto. – ele falou rápido, tentando controlar e não demonstrar para a velha senhora que estava completamente bêbado.

- Sim meu filho. Vocês têm malas? – ela falou olhando por cima do balcão, vendo apenas minha perna balançando e nossas mãos encaixadas.

- Hm. Não. Só estamos de passagem.

- Certo. – ela olhou para nós dois, desconfiada. – Fiquem certos de que isso aqui é uma casa de família para viajantes, e não um motel, crianças.

Edward bufou rindo, claramente nervoso.

- Olha, posso ser sincero? – ele passou a mão livre nos cabelos. – Nós viemos aqui no Johnny's Hideaway, pra um happy hour da empresa, e meio que exageramos na bebida. Como não podemos voltar de carro, achei que seria melhor dormirmos aqui.

- Vocês são casados? – ela olhou pra mim, e depois pra ele.

- Somos. – ele falou rápido, e percebi que ela começou a procurar pela nossa aliança em minha mão. Meu Deus, porque pessoas de mais idade são _tão_ cabeça dura? – Mas temos uma convenção em nossa religião que não devemos exprimir essas coisas em jóias. O dinheiro pode ser canalizado em outras coisas, como uma poupança para o futuro dos nossos filhos. – Edward respondeu meio que adivinhando o que ela estava fazendo. Minha vontade de rir foi fora do comum, mas se eu realmente quisesse passar a noite com ele, eu tinha que ficar quieta, então apenas assenti com a cabeça, concordando com ele e dando um sorriso.

- Isso é muito legal, meus filhos. Não vou me meter na religião de vocês. – a senhora deu um sorriso simpático para nós dois. Virou de costas e pegou um chaveiro, entregando a Edward. – Segundo andar. Quarto 21.

- Muito obrigado senhora, boa noite e que Deus te abençoe. – Edward falou acenando com a cabeça. Olhou pra mim e seguiu para a escada, subindo tão rápido quanto à primeira. Ótimo. Eu ia gastar todo o hambúrguer que tinha comido hoje a tarde.

Chegamos no quarto e Edward abriu a porta com um profissionalismo fora do comum. Entrei e esperei que ele trancasse enquanto observava o quarto.

Até que era muito bom. As paredes eram completamente brancas, assim como os móveis e as cortinas. Era uma decoração tão clean e moderna que eu chegava a me perguntar se tinha sido aquela senhora que decorou. Eu esperava que tudo fosse amarelo, ou cheio de flores. Por sorte eu estava errada.

Edward encostou na porta e caiu na gargalhada.

- Então quer dizer que não temos aliança pra podermos dar um futuro melhor pros nossos filhos não é? – me aproximei rindo, e ele mais uma vez veio com suas mãos em minha cintura, me puxando pra perto de si.

- Poisé. Que Deus nos abençoe.. – ele falou com a voz rouca, sorrindo enquanto inclinava seu rosto para me beijar. Parti meus lábios, sentindo o aroma do vinho vindo de seu hálito, já me embriagando. Mesmo depois de toda essa confusão lá embaixo, meu corpo ainda estava completamente ligado e nada, nem niguém no mundo tiraria a vontade que eu estava dele agora. Mas Edward sabia me provocar e estava fazendo esse "caminho" até meus lábios de forma tão devagar, que me deixou impaciente.

- Sabe que isso é blasfêmia, não sabe? – falei fechando os olhos, e engolindo seco, cada vez mais ansiosa pela vagarosidade dele em me beijar.

- Tudo pra ficar com você. – ele sussurrou, passando seu nariz por minha bochecha esquerda e depois a direita. – Até mesmo ganhar uma passagem somente de ida pro inferno.

- O que você está esperando pra me beijar, Cullen? – falei rápido.

- Está com pressa? – ele riu, mordendo meu lábio bem devagar e puxando, fazendo meu rosto se aproximar mais do dele. Esse homem definitivamente sabia me provocar.

- Estou. – respondi ainda com meus lábios entre seus dentes. Mexi meu quadril mais uma vez em sua ereção já avantajada, e ele grunhiu novamente.

- Ah, Swan... – ele gemeu. – Não me desafie...

- Ahn? – fingi que não ouvi e mexi meu quadril novamente. Sem que eu nem pudesse processar os segundos ou o espaço de tempo, Edward pegou meus braços e mudou nossa posição, me colocando apoiada na porta e me olhando de uma forma tão luxuriosa, que não sei como não derreti. A intensidade de sua força foi tal, que a porta fez um barulho enorme.

- A senhora lá debaixo vai vir aqui nos dar uma bronca... componha-se, Edward. – dei uma risada baixa, mas acho que pra ele tornou-se mais sexy ainda. Eu não tinha intenção de provocá-lo com isso, mas acredito para ele minhas palavras soaram como estímulo.

- Nada do que você falar vai diminuir meu desejo, Isabella. Você é minha. Agora. Então, se eu fizer isso, - ele pegou as alças do meu vestido e abaixou-as com força, soltando apenas quando chegaram em minha cintura. – Você fique quieta e aceite. Dane-se o barulho e dane-se a mulher lá debaixo. – ele olhou na mesma hora para os meus seios já expostos, e abaixou-se, tomando-os com as mãos e os lábios.

Meus dedos encrustaram-se em seus cabelos, puxando-os com força cada vez que os arrepios tomavam conta de mim. Eu já sentia meu corpo inteiro entrar em pane, e desfalecer nas mãos dele. Minhas pernas não tinham mais coordenação e estavam prestes a fraquejar, quando ele, mais uma vez adivinhando minhas vontades, pegou a parte de trás dos meus joelhos, me levantando e encaixando-me em seu quadril. Minhas costas encontraram a porta novamente, causando o mesmo barulho estrondoso. Mas dessa vez eu não me importava. Não mais.

Nossa noite... Não tenho palavras para descrever. Foi incrível, perfeita, excitante, e incontrolável. Paramos poucas vezes. Edward era insaciável, e com bebida acho que era pior ainda.

Mas a manhã, em uma amarga compensação, estava sendo um inferno.

Não sei se foi efeito retardado do vinho, mas acordei querendo chorar. Abri meus olhos e xinguei a claridade dentro do quarto. Coloquei um travesseiro em meu rosto, e foi aí que piorou. As lágrimas não me respeitaram e começaram a cair.

Acabei dando um soluço alto, e senti a cama se movendo ao meu lado. A mão gelada de Edward, devido ao ar condicionado do quarto, fez meu braço arrepiar.

- Bella? – ele falou baixo, com voz de sono.

- Hm. – respondi meio silenciada pelo travesseiro.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele passou os dedos por minha pele, me fazendo chorar mais ainda.

Isso era uma merda. Eu estava insegura. Algo me bateu nessa manhã, que nada disso estava certo. Me sentia mal. A impressão é que nada daquilo era real, nada daquilo era pra ser. Edward e eu só tínhamos ido duas vezes pra cama, e nas duas vezes foi depois de beber muito e sempre em quartos de hotel. Nas duas vezes tinha sido sexo sem responsabilidades, sem camisinha, sem pensar em outras coisas, apenas no prazer carnal.

Eu me sentia como uma amante. Como alguém que existia apenas para satisfazê-lo. Por mais que as palavras perfeitas dele viessem em minha cabeça, eu não conseguia tirar isso da minha mente. Eu só servia pra sexo? Era isso? Porque eu e ele ainda não tínhamos feito amor? Porque em todas as vezes que senti ele dentro de mim eu não sentia cumplicidade, não sentia carinho, nem nada parecido?

Meu Deus, como sou idiota.

- Não é nada. – meu soluço foi maior dessa vez, e Edward com força, tirou o travesseiro, encontrando meu rosto cheio de lágrimas.

- Você está chorando? – ele franziu o cenho com os olhos tão brilhantes, que por um segundo fiquei mais confusa do que já estava. Eu queria _tanto_ entrar na cabeça dele e saber o que ele sentia de verdade. Parar com essa insegurança idiota de uma vez por todas e prosseguir com a minha vida sem medo. Ia ser tão mais fácil.

- Não é nada. – repeti as mesmas palavras fazendo ele bufar.

- Pessoas não choram sem motivo, Bella. – ele se mexeu na cama, tirando o braço de baixo de seu corpo e levando até meu rosto. Passou seus dedos por minhas lágrimas, e tudo que ele fazia só piorava. Eu queria chorar mais. – Me conta, por favor. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém te ligou? Está doendo algum lugar? – ele descansou seu braço em minha barriga, e só o mero contato dele com minha pele sensível, me causou arrepios angustiantes.

Definitivamente ele me levava do céu ao inferno em questão de horas. Minha cabeça dava voltas, pensando se eu devia confiar o suficiente nele para falar as coisas que eu realmente sentia. Ele havia me dito na noite anterior que queria que eu me abrisse pra ele, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. A Isabella Swan com quilos a mais me impedia de abrir a boca e falar, com medo de ser machucada mais uma vez. Com medo de estar em uma brincadeira, em uma aposta, e no momento em que eu me entregasse, ele ia apontar o dedo na minha cara e me magoar. Eu não teria forças pra agüentar isso.

Dei um suspiro fundo e a mão dele passou pro meu cabelo, afagando.

- Bella, confia em mim, por favor.. me conta. – ele falou se levantando e sentando na cama, encostando-se na cabeceira. Continuou com sua mão em meu cabelo e puxou o lençol até sua cintura. – Deixa eu te ajudar... eu não vou te machucar.

_Eu não vou te machucar._

_Eu não vou te machucar._

_Eu não vou te machucar._

A frase batia como um martelo em minha cabeça. Doía tentar acreditar e doía mais pensar em não acreditar nele. Olhei em seus olhos e eles me passaram tanta confiança, que resolvi pelo menos esvaziar um pouco da angústia que meu peito carregava. Mas não tudo. Eu sei que não conseguiria falar tudo.

- É que... – comecei falando baixo, me sentando do mesmo jeito de Edward. Senti a madeira gelada em minhas costas, me causando um arrepio rápido. Levantei o lençol até acima dos meus seios.

- Me conta, linda. – seus dedos passavam pela minha franja enquanto eu encarava meus dedos e minhas unhas. Se eu olhasse pra ele novamente não sei o que seria de mim.

- É a segunda vez que nós fazemos isso... – eu não sabia como usar as palavras sem soar idiota. Tudo que vinha em minha cabeça era processado e eu rotulava como completamente desnecessário, então apenas fechei o olho e falei de uma vez por todas, esperando que ele me entendesse. – Segunda vez que nós transamos, e é sempre assim. Em uma cama desconhecida, depois de bebermos litros e litros de álcool... não tem nada... íntimo nisso.

Ele continuou me olhando e por um segundo me arrependi extremamente de ter aberto a boca. Ele devia estar pensando que eu era uma idiota, uma louca que em uma semana de relacionamento já estava falando merda ou que, na pior das hipóteses, havia caído na armadilha dele direitinho.

- Olha, esquece, eu estou ainda de ressaca, estou falando merda. – me mexi para deitar de novo, mas antes que pudesse mover, Edward pegou em meu braço e me colocou sentada em seu colo, de frente pra ele, com uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo.

- Quer parar? – ele me olhou nos olhos, e lá vou eu novamente nessa montanha russa de emoções errôneas. – Olha... – ele pegou uma mecha de meu cabelo e colocou atrás da minha orelha. – Eu sei que a gente só tem agido por impulsão... depois de beber, e em lugares nada convenientes. – ele olhou para o quarto. – Mas isso não significa nada, Bella. Isso aqui é um décimo do que eu sinto por você. Eu não sinto só tesão.

Continuei olhando pra ele, sentindo as lágrimas invadindo meus olhos de tal forma, que nublava tudo. Ele olhava pra mim como se ainda estivesse pensando no que falar, então apenas esperei que ele continuasse.

- Pode ser que tudo isso tenha começado com tesão, mas agora é tão infinitamente forte que teve o poder de me mudar por completo. É difícil te explicar..Eu nem _tenho_ como te explicar agora. – ele sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu gosto muito de você, Bella. Demais. Como nunca gostei de ninguém... – ele pegou novamente minha mecha de cabelo e levou a seu nariz, puxando o cheiro. - E isso me incomoda. Me incomoda você não se abrir comigo. Se você se abrisse antes eu saberia disso tudo, e não passaríamos por nada. Eu não ia precisar ver você chorando desse jeito.

- Desculpa. – falei baixo, mas ainda me sentindo uma idiota. – É que eu simplesmente não consigo... – fiquei passando minhas unhas por sua barba rala.

- Não consegue o que? Confiar? – ele voltou o meu cabelo para trás da orelha e passou a mão em meu rosto, devagar.

Como eu não respondi, ele logo percebeu o que eu queria dizer. Eu realmente ainda não conseguia confiar. Nem nele, nem em qualquer outro homem que aparecesse na minha vida. Eu tinha um backup de mágoas e traumas tão grande, que era difícil recuperar.

- Você me deixa tentar te provar ao contrário? – ele perguntou depois de um tempo calado. – Deixa eu tentar ajustar isso e te provar que você não vai mais se magoar comigo? – ele me olhou nos olhos tão intensamente que por pouco não fugi.

- Edward...

- Bella, eu não tenho mais dezesseis anos... eu não sou mais uma criança. Eu tenho capacidade o suficiente de provar a uma mulher o quanto ela é especial pra mim. E de verdade. Sem mentiras. – ele passou o polegar em minha bochecha.

- Sem mentiras? Sem esconder as coisas? – me senti uma criança de oito anos, mas eu simplesmente precisava falar.

- Sem mentiras.. e sem esconder as coisas... – ele repetiu minhas palavras, sorrindo e analisando meu rosto.

- Ok. – respondi ainda no mesmo tom de voz que eu estava.

- Ok o que? – ele franziu o cenho sorrindo, claramente querendo ouvir a frase inteira.

- Ok, eu deixo você tentar me provar o contrário.

- Hum.. – ele sorriu. – Assim está melhor. Que tal eu ir buscar um café agora pra gente? – ele me deu um selinho devagar, não largando o carinho em meus cabelos.

- Não. – minha voz saiu quase que como um sussurro.

- Não? – ele inclinou a cabeça, tentando me decifrar. – Como assim?

- Não quero que você vá.

Edward riu e me abraçou apertado, tão apertado que eu conseguia sentir seu coração batendo forte no peito. Separei nosso abraço e olhei para ele, sorrindo.

- O que foi? – ele franziu o cenho passando a mão em meu braço, de cima pra baixo, de baixo pra cima, e assim por um bom tempo.

- Seu coração. Consegui sentir quando nos abraçamos. – mordi meu lábio inferior claramente envergonhada de me abrir daquele jeito.

- Ele sempre fica assim quando eu estou com você. – ele deu um sorriso fraco. – Quando eu falo para você acreditar em mim quando eu digo que você me mudou, é pra você acreditar. – ele passou o dedo em meu nariz, brincando.

Nos abraçamos de novo, e respirei fundo sentindo o cheiro característico de Edward. Aquele cheiro, que desde o começo me cativou, me instigou e me deixou viciada.

Edward suspirou em meu pescoço e começou a dar beijos molhados, acompanhados de seu hálito quente. Instantaneamente meu corpo se arrepiou e senti meu baixo ventre incomodar. Era esse tipo de reação que ele me causava. E tão rápido que me assustava. Levei minhas mãos para sua nuca, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, e arranhando um pouco seu couro cabeludo. As mãos de Edward subiram até onde o lençol me cobria, e pegando na barra dele, desceu o pano bem devagar, me deixando completamente nua.

Edward levantou sua cabeça, abandonando meu pescoço e me olhou nos olhos, dando um beijo rápido.

- Você é muito importante pra mim. – ele deu um beijo demorado em minha bochecha. – Você foi a única mulher que me deixou de quatro. – ele deu mais um beijo em minha outra bochecha. – Eu fico louco com você, Bella. – Ele foi para o meu pescoço de novo. – Você é perfeita. – mais um beijo. – Linda. – mais um beijo. – Encantadora. – mais um beijo.

Nesse ponto eu já estava rindo, bêbada pelas sensações. Era felicidade, tesão, arrepio, ansiedade, tudo misturado em uma coisa só, me deixando tonta e prestes a explodir.

**Música: John Mayer – Heartbreak Warfare**

- Me desculpa se eu ajo de forma impulsiva com você, mas é que é impossível não querer você... – ele pegou em meus seios, acariciando e puxando meus mamilos devagar enquanto ainda invadia meu pescoço. Meu baixo ventre gritou de novo comigo, na necessidade de fricção. Cheguei a me ajeitar no colo de Edward buscando alívio. Ele voltou seu rosto para frente do meu novamente, com os olhos semicerrados. – Agora eu quero fazer amor com você, Bella.

- Edward... – gemi, sentindo que meus olhos nem tinham mais tanta força para ficarem abertos.

Seus olhos intercalavam entre minha boca e meus olhos, de uma forma tão sutil que só me deixava mais certa de que eu não devia me preocupar. Aquilo que tínhamos _era_ certo. Ele aproximou nossas testas e continuou a me olhar nos olhos, segurando em minha cintura com força.

- Quero tirar toda a sua insegurança e te provar que... que você é a única pra mim. – ele pegou em meu rosto com as duas mãos. - Bella... eu adoro você... eu estou viciado em você, em seu sorriso, em sua... existência.. – ele uniu nossos lábios devagar, puxando meu lábio inferior, depois beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais intensidade.

Fechei os olhos com o excesso de contato, e suspirei mais alto ao notar sua ereção em minha coxa. Desci minhas mãos pelo seu peito, sentindo cada pedaço de sua perfeição, cada pelinho, cada arrepio, até chegar exatamente onde eu queria. Quando envolvi minha mão em seu membro, Edward soltou um gemido rouco em minha boca, me fazendo sorrir. Ele afastou nosso beijo e me olhou incrédulo, achando que eu não ia fazer nada, mas quando comecei a mover minha mão devagar, ele olhou pra baixo, querendo assistir o que eu fazia.

- Oh, Bella... – ele continuou olhando meu movimento, levando suas mãos para minha cintura e agarrando com tanta força que cheguei a me perguntar se eu ficaria com a marca de seus dedos. – Não para, baby...

Eu não queria parar. Aquilo estava maravilhoso. Ele estava literalmente em minhas mãos, e isso demonstrava o quando ele confiava de verdade em mim. Eu precisava retribuir, e mostrar a ele o quanto eu confiava. Eu já estava latejando de tanta necessidade, então apenas levantei meu quadril e encaixei seu membro dentro de mim, sentando bem devagar e sentindo enquanto ele me completava.

- _Fuck_, isso é melhor ainda.. – ele gemeu, jogando a cabeça pra trás e batendo com força na cabeceira.

Segurei seus braços, num sinal de que eu queria controlar nossa intensidade, mas ele foi mais forte do que eu e colocou meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço, ajustando nosso ritmo.

- Eu falei que quero fazer amor.. – ele falou em meu ouvido, continuando a me penetrar num ritmo lento e delicioso. Eu já não tinha nem mais forças para falar, então encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e senti sua mão direita adentrando em meus cabelos.

Só o que se escutava no quarto eram gemidos roucos e a respiração ofegante dos dois. Nossos corpos estavam tão grudados, que mal nos mexíamos. Apenas nossos quadris tinham ação. Acima de sexo, estava sendo uma troca de sentimentos, de carinho, de entendimento. Dessa vez ele não tinha pressa. Ele havia entendido perfeitamente o que me incomodava e queria de verdade provar que eu estava errada. E eu, no fundo, queria mais do que tudo que ele conseguisse provar.

Chegamos ao ápice juntos, o que eu não duvidava que fosse acontecer, tamanha cumplicidade que trocamos. Ficamos um bom tempo ainda naquela posição, abraçados, apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro e sentindo os batimentos cardíacos se ajustarem. Edward, com a cabeça encostada em meu ombro, levou a mão a meus cabelos e ficou acariciando.

- Amanhã, depois do jogo, você vai dormir lá em casa. – ele falou baixo, depois de um tempo. – Quero que você conheça onde eu moro.

- Tudo bem. – respondi sorrindo. – Acho justo. Você já conhece minha casa. Já até dormiu lá. – ri, fazendo nossos corpos se mexerem.

- Mas não conheço o seu quarto. – ele falou baixo, tão sem forças quanto eu.

- Se quiser, pode dormir lá no final de semana.

- Eu vou adorar. – ele sorriu dando um beijo em meu pescoço. – Mas já vou te avisando, eu moro com Emmett, é casa de homens... não espere encontrar nada arrumado ou bonito. – ele riu, passando a mão para minhas costas e fazendo um caminho com seu dedo em minha espinha.

- Não tem problema, eu não ligo. – respondi sentindo o aroma de seu pescoço.

- Sabe o que é engraçado? – ele falou depois de um tempo.

- Não. O que?

- Já são cinco da tarde e a gente nem percebeu. – ele riu. Estamos quase vinte quatro horas nesse quarto.

- QUE? – levantei minha voz, saindo de nosso abraço e olhando em direção ao relógio no criado mudo. – Cinco da tarde? Edward, nós faltamos o trabalho. Juntos.

- E daí? Que se dane... – ele riu.

- Vão desconfiar da gen... – comecei a falar, mas ele me calou com um beijo.

- Não vão desconfiar nada. Você é a chefe, esqueceu? – ele apertou meu nariz, rindo.

- Justamente por isso, Edward. – dei um tapa em sua testa. – Temos que ir, vou ver se ainda passo lá e invento que tivemos uma reunião com um possível novo cliente.

- Não quero. Quero ficar aqui. – ele me abraçou e fez força em nossos corpos, me colocando de costas no colchão e vindo por cima de mim.

- Deixa de ser mimado! – ri, fazendo força e tentando me soltar, mas foi em vão.

- Não sou mimado, eu só quero você comigo por mais do que vinte quatro horas. Quero o máximo que eu puder. – ele pegou o lençol e nos cobriu por completo, dando beijos em meu colo. – E vou ter, pois não vou te largar. – ele foi descendo os beijos por minha barriga e eu tinha certeza onde seus lábios iam parar.

É. Acho que o escritório poderia esperar até amanhã.


	23. Chapter 23 Jealousy

_Como essa história está finalizada, vou postar mais vezes por semana, e com mais frequencia. _

_Obrigada pelos comentários! Espero que gostem desse capítulo! :)_

_Beijinhos e dêem reviews, please! ;)_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ****23 – Jealousy **

**Pov Edward**

_"Quero tirar toda a sua insegurança e te provar que... que você é a única pra mim."_

A frase continuava ecoando em minha cabeça o caminho todo de volta pra casa. Porque eu não falei a verdade? Porque eu não falei que queria provar que eu a amava? Aquele parecia ser o momento perfeito para falar o que eu sentia e eu deixei passar. Que idiota!

Dei um soco no meu volante enquanto pensava nas horas que passei com Bella naquele Bed & Breakfast. Tinha acabado de deixá-la em seu apartamento e já eram quase dez horas da noite, exatamente vinte e sete horas depois do momento em que entramos naquele quarto de hotel.

Foram as melhores horas da minha vida. Bella finalmente se abriu um pouco comigo e eu me senti aliviado que, mesmo aos poucos, ela estava se sentindo confiante para tal. Ao final do dia, ela já exprimia muito mais carinho do que antes, e isso me deixava muito satisfeito.

No momento em que cheguei em casa, Emmett estava calado, com uma cara claramente irritada, e no telefone. Joguei as chaves na mesa, fui até a cozinha e enchi um copo enorme de água, ainda sentindo a boca seca do excesso de vinho da noite passada. Olhei para ele, curioso para saber quem estava o irritando tanto, e me encostei na bancada, bebendo minha água. Toda vez que ele abria a boca para falar alguma coisa, a pessoa do outro lado falava, impedindo-o de se expressar. Seu rosto já estava vermelho e eu sabia que Emmett estava prestes a explodir. Mas essa hora nunca veio. Depois de um tempo ele simplesmente desligou. A pessoa bateu o telefone na cara dele.

Pelo jeito estranho, eu já tinha uma vaga idéia de quem poderia ser. Joguei o copo na pia e fui até a sala, me sentando na poltrona.

- Alice? – perguntei.

- Na mosca. – ele respondeu se espreguiçando no sofá. – Passou quase uma hora e meia explicando as razões pelas quais ela estava irritada que não íamos no jantar da mãe dela amanhã.

- Alice sabe ser terrível quando quer. – suspirei. – Mas de certa forma a culpa é nossa. A gente mimou demais. Principalmente você, todo apaixonadinho e sempre fazendo o que ela quer. Garanto que ela quis te induzir a não ir no jogo, não foi?

- Foi. Chegou a falar que sairia comigo de novo se nós fôssemos no jantar amanhã. – ele olhou para a televisão, que estava desligada. – Eu não sei nem o que me incomoda mais. Se ela está me usando para conseguir o que quer, ou se é o jeito que ela está dando de não sairmos com Isabella amanhã. Acho que ela não quer que eu me aproxime dela. Como se fosse ciúme de eu conhecê-la sabe?

- Sei. Ela não suporta o fato de eu estar com Isabella, e não quer perder você também.

- Exato. – ele passou suas mãos pela calça jeans, visivelmente chateado.

- Fica frio, Emmett. Você sabe mais do que ninguém que Alice não é a pessoa certa pra você. E tem outra; - falei me levantando. – Você vai ver Rosalie amanhã. Tem coisa melhor do que isso?

- De forma nenhuma. – um sorriso escapou de seus lábios. – Se bem me lembro de nossas aventuras no colégio... – ele parou por um tempo e riu.

- Não preciso saber do resto. – ri.

- Vem cá... – ele parou, franzindo o cenho e olhando para o meu cabelo. – Você não dormiu em casa, está com a mesma roupa de ontem, e o cabelo molhado.

- Sim. – respondi sucinto.

- Essa Isabella está de colocando de cabeça pra baixo, cara! – ele soltou uma gargalhada ecoando por toda sala.

- Algum problema com isso? – respondi com grosseria, ficando irritado com a falta de apoio que eu tinha dos meus amigos. Já estava cansando.

- De forma nenhuma, Edward. – Emmett deu um sorriso verdadeiro. – Eu estou vendo como você mudou desde que vocês dois começaram com essa loucura. Você está mais feliz. E se ela tá te fazendo feliz, que se danem as outras coisas. Você tem meu apoio agora, cara. Eu sei que isso tudo começou muito confuso, mas sei o quanto te transformou. Pode contar comigo. – ele veio até mim, me dando um tapa no ombro, um pouco mais forte do que ele tinha a intenção.

- Obrigado, Emmett. De verdade.

- Só não vou te abraçar porque aí já fica gay demais. – ele riu novamente, passando por mim e indo em direção a seu quarto.

- Boa noite, Emmett. – falei rindo.

- Boa noite, Cullen. – ele gritou, antes de bater a porta.

Fui para o meu quarto e só o que fiz foi tirar a camisa e a gravata. Caí na cama e no sono imediatamente.

Acordei bem cedo, com uma disposição fora do comum. Hoje ia ser um dia excepcional. Ia assistir um jogo com Bella, do meu time do coração, e ainda por cima conhecer alguém de seu círculo social. Tudo bem, eu já conhecia Rosalie da época do colégio, mas era completamente diferente agora. Tomei um banho rápido, fiz a barba e coloquei meu terno, pois sabia que teria que ir com Bella ao tribunal, resolver o problema de um cliente.

Nem o trânsito até o escritório me irritou. Parei em frente ao Starbucks, pedindo o mesmo de sempre à atendente, que agora já não me atendia com tanta eficiência. Afinal, ela me deu o telefone dela e eu nunca tinha ligado de volta. Ignorei todos os seus olhares de ódio e voltei para o carro, dirigindo até o escritório.

Subi o elevador assobiando. Quando parou no andar do Estacionamento Três, James entrou, me olhando de cima a baixo. Imitando o que fiz com a atendente do Starbucks, ignorei e continuei a assobiar, quando então ele me interrompeu.

- Você faltou ontem. – sua voz estava com mais raiva do que o normal.

- É. Problemas pessoais. Não que eu tenha que reportar isso a você, mas já que você se interessa tanto, eu falo. – dei um gole no meu café.

James bufou e ficamos em silêncio, esperando o elevador parar em quase todos os andares e lotar de pessoas. Enquanto ia subindo, comecei a pensar sobre isso. Eu tinha que formar um álibi com Bella, uma desculpa plausível, afinal tínhamos faltado juntos. Eu não podia falar uma coisa e ela outra, senão íamos acabar nos desencontrando nas explicações, e causando problemas para ambos.

Parei no andar, esperando James sair primeiro e evitando ter que olhar pra sua cara mais uma vez, e fui para a minha sala, nem parando em minha mesa e sim, indo direto para a mesa de Bella.

- Bom Dia. – sorri.

- Bom Dia. – ela olhou rápido pra mim e voltou o olhar para a enorme quantidade de papéis em cima de sua mesa. Coloquei o café na mesinha de centro.

- Algum problema? O que houve? – comecei a ver que isso era constante em nosso relacionamento. Pássavamos um tempo excelente juntos, para no dia seguinte eu pegar Bella com cara de preocupada, e estressada no trabalho.

- Nada, só estava revendo os papéis que temos que levar para o tribunal hoje, e vi que estão faltando coisas. – ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e voltou seu olhar pra mim. – Eu tinha certeza que tudo estava certo, que todos os papéis estavam corretos, mas estão faltando dois depoimentos que eu tinha certeza que estavam aqui. – ela continuou passando folha por folha, com as mãos trêmulas.

- Quais depoimentos? O da ex-mulher dele e o da nora? – coloquei meu café ao lado do dela e fui até sua cadeira, olhar com mais precisão. – Eu revi isso na segunda feira e tenho certeza que estava tudo certo e preparado.

- Poisé! – ela bufou nervosa. – Eu sei disso Edward, mas agora, simplesmente sumiu. – ela empurrou a pasta na mesa, derrubando sua lata de canetas e levou as mãos ao rosto, em sinal de desespero. – Sem isso não temos como defendê-lo hoje. Simplesmente não temos.

- Calma. – passei a mão em sua cabeça relutante, e ela travou com o meu contato. – Eu vou dar um jeito nisso, ok? Mas fica calma. – falei baixo. – Já volto.

- Ok. – ela falou ainda com a cabeça enterrada em suas mãos.

Voltei para a minha mesa, ligando o computador e balançando as pernas enquanto esperava impacientemente que a tela do Windows sumisse e os programas aparecessem. Isso não podia estar certo. Eu tinha certeza que tudo estava dentro daquela pasta, separado por data do depoimento e junto com os históricos das ligações telefônicas.

Enquanto o computador ainda carregava os programas, comecei a tentar lembrar se eu tinha um backup desses arquivos ou algo parecido. Abri meu email, as pastas pessoais, e coincidentemente, minha pasta de backup também havia sumido.

O desespero começou a me bater, já pensando nos piores cenários. Bella não podia perder esse caso, estávamos colocando todas as nossas esperanças nele. Ela perdeu muito tempo estudando e achando um veredito, que finalmente tiraria o cliente dela de uma grande enrascada, e as coisas não podiam simplesmente sumir assim. Eu precisava consertar isso. Por ela.

E depois, o mais importante: descobrir quem tinha sido o filho da puta que sumiu com esses documentos.

Passei boa parte da manhã tentando achar os depoimentos. Meus olhos já ardiam, de ficar no computador procurando pelo maldito backup, mas não encontrava de forma nenhuma.

James passou voando por minha mesa e entrando na sala de Bella sem pedir a permissão. Me corroí de ódio pela audácia. Mas quando resolvi levantar e ver o que ele tanto fazia lá dentro, ele saiu. Torci para que Bella tivesse dado um grande fora nele.

- Você esqueceu seu café lá dentro. – James falou assim que saiu, colocando o copo em minha mesa. – Aliás, você parece esquecer muitas coisas dentro da sala de Isabella, Edward. Inclusive o seu juízo. Cuidado com o que você faz. – ele falou em tom ameaçador, saindo tão rápido da sala que nem tive tempo de responder. Comecei a sentir dor de cabeça de tanta ira.

Por sorte, parece que minha mente conseguia trabalhar mais quando estava com raiva. Me lembrei de um contato do cliente, que poderia arrumar os depoimentos. Sua secretária. Mandei um email para ela, pedindo encarecidamente que me mandasse uma cópia o mais rápido possível.

Joguei o café no lixo, sentindo raiva de James cada vez que olhava pra ele. Me levantei e voltei para a sala de Bella, para contar as notícias.

- E aí, Edward? Alguma coisa? – ela falou, tirando os olhos do computador e me olhando com toda a esperança do mundo.

- Fica tranqüila. Mandei um email para a secretária dele, pedindo as cópias do depoimento. Em sigilo. O cliente nem vai saber. – sorri com toda a segurança do mundo, esperando tranqüiliza-la.

- Ai, graças a Deus Edward, você não sabe como fico mais aliviada. – ela falou distensionando, e passando as duas mãos em seus cabelos.

- Relaxa, Bella. – ao ouvir seu apelido, o sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Eu poderia falar que meu backup também havia sumido, mas não queria deixá-la mais preocupada. Eu iria descobrir o motivo do sumiço primeiro.

Bella fez um rabo de cavalo e pude ver a enorme mancha em seu pescoço, que eu havia causado na noite anterior. Comecei a ficar nervoso, pensando se isso havia sido o motivo pelo qual James falou aquelas coisas.

- Bella.. você já viu seu pescoço hoje? – falei baixo.

- Não. – ela me olhou e colocou as mãos no pescoço. – Porque? Não me diga que.. – ela arregalou os olhos e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. - Merda, merda, merda. – ela falou procurando algo dentro da bolsa, pelo qual presumi ser um espelho, ou maquiagem para esconder. – Por isso James não tirou os olhos do meu pescoço. – ela falou irritada.

E por isso que ele me falou aquilo lá fora. Agora eu tinha certeza. Ainda bem que eu não tinha falado nada nem mostrado nenhuma reação. Ele tinha jogado um verde, e eu, por sorte, não caí.

O dia havia sido deveras irritante e estressante mas finalmente estava chegando ao fim. Por sorte, antes do horário do almoço, a secretária havia me mandado os depoimentos, e fomos para o tribunal munidos de tudo o que precisávamos. Bella me agradeceu várias e várias vezes, e eu anotei mentalmente que deveria conversar com ela sobre esse sumiço estranho de documentos. Nada estava acontecendo por acaso. Não a meu ver.

E antes de fechar a porta do escritório, me toquei que o dia tinha sido tão cheio que havia esquecido completamente de falar com ela sobre o que deveríamos dizer aos outros sobre nossa falta conjunta. Agora, o dia já tinha se passado, e era tarde demais.

Antes de deixá-la em seu carro sobre os cuidadosos olhares de Eric, seu motorista, combinei com Bella que eu e Emmett passaríamos em seu apartamento, para que ela e Rosalie fossem conosco para o jogo. Começava às nove, então daria tempo se pegássemos algum engarrafamento.

(...)

- Bella, já estou aqui embaixo com Emmett.

- _Ok, já estamos descendo_. – ela falou no interfone.

Enquanto eu olhava para o céu estrelado e milagrosamente limpo de nuvens, Emmett começou a me olhar.

- O que foi? – perguntei levantando uma sobrancelha.

- _Bella?_ – ele riu. – Já tá nesse nível de intimidade, Cullen?

- Me deixa, Emmett. – ri junto.

- Meu deus do céu, esse homem está de quatro por essa mulher.. – ele continuou a rir.

- Cala a boca, ela vai descer a qualquer minuto! – empurrei Emmett, que desceu rápido os três degraus da portaria, ainda rindo.

- O que tanto vocês riem? – Rosalie veio andando, de salto alto, calça jeans e uma camiseta apertada, mostrando os seios fartos. É, Emmett iria me agradecer.

- Nada não, Emmett que é um idiota. Tudo bem Rosalie? – falei estendendo a mão a ela.

- Uhum. – ela não pegou minha mão e se dirigiu à Emmett, dando um abraço apertado. Rosalie sempre tinha esse jeito grosso quando mais nova, então simplesmente ignorei. – Bella já está descendo, só estava terminando de fechar o apartamento.

- Ok. – respondi encostando em meu carro e vendo como Rosalie e Emmett se deram bem instantaneamente. Eles já tinham uma história meio louca no colégio, que acho que só não ganhou forma porque ambos tinham medo de compromisso. Era um relacionamento que eu gostaria muito de ver crescendo, principalmente porque Emmett pararia de sofrer com as babaquices de Alice.

A porta finalmente abriu e Bella saiu, tirando todo o ar que meus pulmões guardavam. Senti meu queixo se deslocando e por pouco não caindo ao chão.

Ela estava perfeita. Não digo perfeita para qualquer homem. Perfeita pra mim. Bella sabia como me agradar e isso era uma constante em minha vida. Meu coração se preencheu ao ver como ela estava vestida. Um short jeans, tênis, e o mais importante de tudo: A camisa dos Atlanta Falcons, que estava um pouco grande e quase parecia um vestido. Mas estava linda. Estava perfeita. Com o uniforme mais lindo e precioso.

Assim que me viu ela abriu um sorriso tão grande, que logo foi correspondido pelo meu. Se aproximou de mim, e a peguei pela cintura.

- Gostou? – ela falou baixo, aproximando nossas testas.

- Amei. Você está linda. – envolvi seu rosto em minhas mãos e dei um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios. – Você tinha essa camisa?

- Não. Pedi à Rosalie para comprar pra mim. Afinal para ir ao jogo, temos que ir uniformizados não é? – ela sorriu novamente. – Olha você e Emmett.. agora sinto que estou socializando em matéria de futebol.

- Eu vou te ensinar tudo hoje, prometo. – falei abraçando-a apertado. Bella envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço e correspondeu ao abraço. Levei meu nariz em seus cabelos e senti o aroma delicioso de seu shampoo. – Isso se você quiser, é claro.

- É claro que eu quero. – ela respondeu.- Edward... ela falou com sua cabeça em meu pescoço. – Obrigada por me salvar hoje, no sumiço dos documentos.

- Não fiz mais que minha obrigação. – sorri dando mais um beijo carinhoso em seus lábios. – Sem contar que eu odeio te ver preocupada. – passei o dedo em sua testa, aliviando as ruguinhas de preocupação. – Você tem um sorriso tão lindo, e eu gosto de vê-lo sempre que posso. – sorri e ela levou a mão em meu cabelo, me fazendo carinho.

- Vamos logo, casalzinho? – Emmett estourou nossa bolha. Rosalie continuava séria a seu lado, e abri a porta de trás para as duas. Emmett foi na frente comigo.

Chegamos uma meia hora antes de o jogo começar. Nossos lugares eram os melhores de todo o estádio. Era a primeira vez que eu assistia o jogo de tão perto. Eu estava eufórico. Era um sonho se realizando e eu não podia acreditar que era Bella quem estava me proporcionando isso. Eu tinha que retribuir de alguma forma.

Sentamos e eu fiquei vendo aquele enorme campo verde na minha frente. Me lembrei dos tempos de colégio, onde eu jogava e corria todas aquelas jardas. Emmett e eu engatamos em uma conversa sobre os jogos da liga estudantil, onde eu era o quarterback e ele o Running Back. Rosalie entrou no assunto, afinal ela era nossa cheerleader e rimos muito ao lembrar das coisas. Percebi que Bella ficou meio calada, não querendo entrar no assunto, e então resolvi parar e dar atenção só a ela, enquanto Rosalie e Emmett não paravam de conversar.

- Pronta pra sua primeira lição? – falei em seu ouvido enquanto ela olhava infinitamente para o campo.

- Sim.. – ela virou seu rosto em minha direção e sorriu, como se tivesse sido tirada de um transe.

- Bom... – envolvi meu braço em sua cintura e ela encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro. Percebi que Rosalie olhou pra gente e eu não sei porque, mas comecei a me incomodar. Eu esperava que Emmett realmente tirasse toda a atenção dela e ela simplesmente parasse de olhar com tanta freqüência para o que eu e Bella estávamos fazendo. - O campo tem 120 jardas. – minha mão levantou um pouco seu uniforme e encontrou a lateral de sua barriga. Fiquei fazendo pequenos círculos, sentindo Bella respirando fundo com o meu contato. - Existe uma linha de gol em cada lado do campo, ou seja, 100 jardas separam os dois gols. – dei um beijo em sua têmpora. Dez jardas antes da linha do gol, tem uma área que se chama _endzone_. É ali que é feita a finalização, antes do Touchdown. Entendeu?

- Hmhmm... – ela olhou em minha direção e sorriu. – Apesar de que você está fazendo carinho o suficiente pra me distrair das lições. – ela voltou sua cabeça pra o meu ombro e deu um beijo em meu pescoço, fazendo com que meu braço inteiro se arrepiasse. Ela percebeu e deu um risinho baixo.

Esse momento ao lado dela estava sendo incrível. Eu podia falar sem medo de errar, que Bella era a mulher certa pra mim. Talvez a mulher da minha vida. E isso era algo que eu nunca esperava que Edward Cullen fosse falar algum dia.

O narrador começou a falar alto, chamando a nossa atenção e nos atentamos para o campo. Os jogadores começaram a entrar, e eu saí apontando todos eles para Bella. Ela olhava com interesse, perguntando a função de cada um deles.

- Aquele ali é o Matt Ryan, o _Quarterback_.

- O que está colocando o capacete? – ela apontou.

- Ele. – sorri dando mais um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Ele tem a mesma função que você tinha no colégio, não era?

- Era. – um sorriso se formou no canto dos meus lábios. – Você lembra disso? – continuei meu polegar se movendo em círculos na cintura de Bella.

- Lembro. – ela deu um sorriso fraco, porém verdadeiro. Eu podia sentir que já não a magoava tanto falar sobre essas coisas, e isso era impagável. Era mais importante do que qualquer coisa.

- Aquele ali é o Michael Turner, ele é o _Running Back_, que era o que Emmett fazia. – apontei para o jogador que estava correndo para o meio do campo e se preparando.

- E eu era melhor que ele! – Emmett se enfiou em nossa conversa.

- Emmett, você foi o melhor Running Back de Atlanta High. – Rosalie falou rindo.

- Rosalie, deixa de ser puxa saco! – Bella falou rindo e encostando-se mais em mim. Isso demonstrava toda sua segurança comigo, e eu não podia estar mais feliz com isso. Isso me aliviada em proporções absurdas.

- Ela não é puxa saco Bella, ela está falando a verdade. Depois que o colégio acabou, eles nunca tiveram jogadores como eu e Edward. – Emmett falou, dando um gole em seu enorme copo de cerveja.

- Viu, até Emmett me chama de Bella com facilidade. – Bella murmurou em meu ouvido, beliscando minha barriga de leve. Ri de seu jeito e dei um beijo em sua bochecha, depois mais um em sua boca.

- Vocês querem parar com esse agarramento? Que coisa chata! – Rosalie falou meio esganiçada. Me lembrou um pouco de Alice, e me incomodou mais ainda.

- Rose, deixa eles, gata! – Emmett riu.

- Obrigado, Emmett. – dei um tapa em seu ombro.

- Hunf, você devia ter é o que merece, isso sim. Tá muito bom pra ser verdade. – Rosalie murmurou para si.

- Rosalie! – Bella aumentou sua voz, soltando-se dos meus braços por alguns segundos.

- O que ela tem? – falei baixo em seu ouvido. – Porque Rosalie me trata desse jeito?

- Ela é louca Edward, deixa isso pra lá. – Bella respondeu visivelmente com raiva.

Eu já podia sentir o que era. Ela era para Bella como Alice era comigo, e isso já estava mais do que claro. Só que isso não ia me atrapalhar. Não agora.

- Com licença, nós vamos comprar refrigerantes. – Emmett falou irritado e pegando Rosalie pelo braço.

- Rosalie não gosta de mim não é? – falei assim que os dois saíram de nosso campo de visão.

- Er... não. – Bella foi sucinta, enquanto não tirava os olhos do campo. – Desculpa por estar te contando isso agora. Eu tentei conversar com ela, mas ela não me ouve.

- Não tem problema. Já imaginava. – apertei mais meu braço em sua cintura, fazendo nossos corpos ficarem quase grudados. – Mas sabe de uma coisa? – dei um beijo em seu nariz. – Eu não ligo.

Bella riu, um riso gostoso, delicioso.

- Eu também não ligo. E estou amando esse tempo que passamos juntos, sem se importar com o escritório. – ela levou uma de suas mãos em minha bochecha, passando para a linha do queixo e apertando. – Estar com você me faz esquecer de tudo, Edward.

Encostei minha cabeça na dela, e ficamos nos olhando, até que a música começou a tocar. O jogo ia começar.

- Vai ser dado o chute inicial. – falei, quando vi Rosalie e Emmett já voltando, ela meio nervosa e ele aliviado. Eu podia jurar que ele tinha dado bronca nela, e estava louco para saber o que tinha acontecido nessa conversa.

- E depois disso? – Bella me peguntou, completamente interessada. Eu poderia enchê-la de beijos. Mulher nenhuma com quem me relacionei demonstrava tanto interesse pelo meu esporte favorito. E Bella estava fazendo isso com destreza.

- Depois disso, quando a bola ultrapassar as 10 jardas, o time vai brigar pela posse de bola, e tentar correr pelas 100 jardas, até chegar no endzone e marcar o touchdown.

- Endzone é aquela área que você me mostrou, nas 10 jardas de cada lado, não é?

- Isso. – falei quase emocionado. – Que aluna aplicada. – passei minha mão em seu cabelo e ela sorriu, dando um gole em seu refrigerante light.

Os sessenta minutos de jogo passaram voando, e os Falcons ganharam por um touchdown. Bella vibrava junto comigo ao final do jogo, subindo na cadeira e gritando pelo time. Peguei ela pela cintura e a desci da cadeira, dando um beijo mais intenso. Assim que nossos lábios se separaram, pude ver o ódio de Rosalie ao me fitar. Semicerrei meus olhos, mostrando que eu não estava ali para brincadeiras, mas Emmett chamou sua atenção e ela finalmente dispersou.

Bella estava meio suada, pois estava um calor absurdo no estádio, devido ao próprio calor de Atlanta e à quantidade de pessoas ao nosso redor. Ela prendeu os cabelos e fez um nó em seu uniforme, deixando o short à mostra. Entrelaçou nossas mãos para que pudéssemos sair do estádio.

- Gatinha, assim você me tira do sério... – um bêbado, torcedor do Baltimore Ravens falou bem próximo de Bella, puxando-a pela camisa e totalmente ignorando minha presença e o fato de que eu era de um time rival.

Minha visão ficou turva. No mesmo momento eu soltei a mão de Bella, e senti meu punho conectar com o queixo do babaca. Quando dei por mim ele estava no chão, e seus amigos me olhando com ódio. Emmett riu, satisfeito que aquilo ia dar em briga. Ele adorava quando tinha essas brigas. Emmett era enorme, e curtia demais se meter em confusão, ainda mais com pessoas de times adversários.

Bella segurou meu cotovelo com força, mas foi em vão.

- O que foi? – gritei em direção a ele. – Quem te deu permissão pra falar com ela? Ela é minha! – gritei ainda mais intensamente, sentindo vontade de andar até ele e chuta-lo até que ele ficasse fora de si.

- Edward! – Bella gritou, e se pôs na minha frente. Eu estava com tanto ódio que não conseguia nem escutar direito. – Edward, pára! Me ouve! – Bella pegou em meu rosto e me olhou nos olhos. – Você vai se formar em menos de um mês. Quer ficha na polícia, advogado? – ela falou em tom quase que ameaçador, e eu finalmente consegui respirar.

Emmett continuava a encarar os caras, que obviamente não quiseram se envolver com a gente. Fracotes.

- Vamos. – peguei na mão de Bella, bem apertado, e fomos até meu carro.

Enquanto Emmett e Rosalie fielmente se agarravam no meu capô, fiquei encostado na parte de trás do carro, curtindo um pouco o sereno, e Bella afastada de mim, passando seu tênis nas pedrinhas do chão do estacionamento.

- Você é exagerado. – ela riu, cruzando os braços e olhando para o céu. – Arrumar briga por besteira.

- Não sou exagerado. Vem cá. – abri meus braços e ela logo veio ao meu encontro. – E não foi besteira. Quem ele pensa que é pra falar de você?

- Então quer dizer que eu sou sua? – ela riu, com seu rosto afundado em meu peito e os braços ao redor de meu pescoço.

- Claro que é. Só minha. – dei um beijo em sua cabeça e segurei seu rosto, procurando pela mancha no pescoço. Ainda estava lá.

- É. Não sumiu. Mas eu também não me importo. – ela riu.

- Eu também não. Tanto que hoje ainda vou fazer outra, do outro lado do pescoço. – falei baixo, rindo junto com ela.

- Será que Emmett e Rosalie ainda vão enrolar muito? – ela falou, levantando a cabeça e dando beijos em meu pescoço, passando para o meu queixo.

- Não sei.. porque? – falei já rouco, sentindo os lábios de Bella em minha pele.

- Estou doida pra conhecer seu apartamento. – ela olhou pra mim, dando um sorriso. Me inclinei e dei um beijo mais forte em Bella, puxando seu lábio inferior, coisa que percebi que ela adorava.

- Eu também estou doido para que você conheça meu apartamento. E meu quarto, - dei um beijo em sua bochecha. – minha cama, - sussurrei em seu ouvido, dando uma mordida no lóbulo, - meu chuveiro...

Bella riu e fechou os olhos, se deixando levar pelas sensações que meus lábios e minha língua faziam em seu pescoço. Apertei minhas mãos em sua cintura.

- Estou louco pra desfazer esse nó que você fez na camisa... – levei minha mão direita para seu bumbum, encaixando-a no bolso do short jeans. Bella tinha o bumbum bem redondinho, perfeito, que se encaixava perfeitamente em minha mão.

- Confessa, - ela riu novamente. - Não é só o nó.. você quer desfazer de toda a minha roupa... – sua voz estava sensual, e senti meu baixo ventre esquentar apenas com a suavidade de suas palavras.

- Não. Aí é que você se engana, Bella... – dei um beijo em sua testa, sorrindo. – Quem disse que eu quero que você tire esse uniforme?


	24. Chapter 24 Complications

**Capítulo ****24 – Complications**

**Pov Bella**

O caminho de volta para o apartamento de Edward foi completo de provocações. Deixamos Emmett e Rosalie no apartamento dela, e depois disso, foi apenas um borrão de sensações e puro tesão. Edward apoiou sua mão quente em minha perna enquanto dirigia, e eu, - reunindo toda a minha coragem e cara de pau do mundo, - levei a minha mão até o meio de suas pernas. O volume já estava imenso, e ainda estávamos no meio do caminho. Comecei a acariciar, bem devagar, sentindo que a respiração dele ficava cada vez mais intensa. Edward apoiou sua cabeça no encosto do banco do carro, e eu vi que ele estava tentando se focar para dirigir, mas simplesmente não conseguia.

- Você está literalmente fodida quando chegarmos em casa. – ele falou em sua voz rouca.

Depois dessa, eu tive que mudar minha posição no banco do carona e sentar direito, pois minha entrada latejava de tanta vontade.

E assim como eu podia imaginar, no momento em que chegamos, Edward abriu a porta de seu apartamento como se fosse um animal.

Me pegou pela cintura e eu não conseguia sentir mais nada, apenas a parede fria em que ele tinha acabado de me imprensar. Suas mãos faziam caminhos de minha barriga até meus seios por debaixo da camisa. A camisa. Se não fosse por ela nós não estaríamos assim. Eu sabia que Edward ia amar eu estar com o uniforme de seu time, mas não sabia que ia chegar ao ponto de realizar uma fantasia sexual dele. Perfeito.

Suas mãos apressadas tiraram o nó que eu tinha feito, e seus lábios formaram um sorriso tão sacana que meu baixo ventre doeu só de ver. Acho que eu estava brincando com fogo. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward tão excitado assim. Nem nas vinte e sete horas que passamos juntos.

**Missy Elliot feat. Aaliyah – Hot Like Fire**

Suas mãos desceram de meus seios e foram direto para o botão e o zíper do meu short jeans. Edward se ajoelhou, e abaixou a peça de roupa bem devagar, dando beijos em minha calcinha já úmida, minhas coxas, meus joelhos.. até chegar nos meus pés e tirar meu short por completo. Que sensação maravilhosa. Encostei minha cabeça na parede e precisei me apoiar, pois minhas pernas estavam tremendo demais.

Suas mãos subiram por minhas coxas novamente. Edward levantou uma de minhas pernas e colocou em seu ombro. Olhou pra mim, olhou para a minha camisa, e sorriu. Se eu não o conhecesse, eu teria medo. Mas pelo contrário, fiquei nervosa e ansiosa, sabendo as coisas que esse homem podia fazer comigo.

Dei um sorriso de satisfação, e isso o animou mais ainda. Edward abaixou minha calcinha, tirando-a primeiro pela perna que pendia em seu ombro. Deu inúmeros beijos, até meus pés, me deixando completamente arrepiada com o simples toque de seus lábios. No momento em que me vi livre da lingerie, fui invadida por seus dedos famintos. Minha vontade era de sucumbir, e arrastar minhas costas pela parede até o chão, tamanha a sensação que era ter os dedos de Edward dentro de mim. Eu suspendi meu quadril com a sensação e acabei entrando no ritmo delicioso que seus dedos mantinham, enquanto sua outra mão passeava por minhas pernas, barriga e bumbum. Minhas mãos pairaram por seus cabelos, puxando com força a cada sensação diferente.

Meus gemidos claramente indicavam que eu estava perto do ápice. Edward percebeu e se levantou, passando seus dedos úmidos pela lateral da minha barriga e me tomando em seus lábios.

Eu queria poder provocá-lo ainda mais. Queria ver seu extremo, seu máximo. Peguei na barra de minha camisa e puxei-a rápido, ficando apenas de sutiã. Edward fez uma cara de descontentamento, mas eu somente sorri.

- Eu falei que queria você com a camisa... – ele falou sussurrando em meu ouvido e me imprensando mais na parede. – Quer me desafiar, Isabella? – ele falou em voz de comando, me deixando louca. Comecei a perceber que eu adorava quando ele mandava em mim desse jeito.

- Você não sabe o que eu tenho em mente... – sorri, passando minhas mãos pelos pelinhos deliciosos de sua barriga, e pegando na barra de sua camisa. – Levanta os braços. – falei antes de tirar a camisa que ele estava vestido.

Edward ficou apenas de calça jeans na minha frente e eu, sorrindo, vesti seu uniforme.

- Fuck, Bella... – ele falou sorrindo ao me ver vestida com sua camisa.

- Nada melhor do que usar uma camisa com o _seu nome_ atrás... – sussurrei, levando minhas mãos direto para seu cinto. – E provar de uma vez por todas que eu quero ser sua...

Nesse momento eu devia começar a rezar pela minha vida, pois os olhos de Edward ficaram pretos. Pretos mesmo. E foi aí que eu vi que eu realmente tinha alcançado o máximo dele.

Ele grunhiu, segurando minha cintura com força e me virou, para que eu pudesse ficar de costas pra ele. Desse ponto de vista, ele poderia ler com perfeição o nome "Cullen" na camisa em que eu vestia.

Edward suspendeu o uniforme quase que inteiro, deixando o tecido na altura de meus quadris, e afastando minhas pernas o máximo que podia.

- Você já é minha a muito tempo, só não tinha percebido isso. – ele apertou meu bumbum e falou em meio a gemidos, grunhidos e sussurros. Edward estava louco, completamente alucinado. Parecia um leão se entregando completamente ao extinto, e prestes a acabar com sua presa por completo.

E eu estava mais do que feliz de ser a presa.

Eu nunca me senti tão exposta e tão à vontade ao mesmo tempo. Antes que eu pudesse pensar em falar alguma coisa, Edward me penetrou, com uma força e intensidade tão grande que fez minha cabeça encostar na parede e ficar ali, se acostumando com sua presença dentro de mim. Não preciso falar que ele era avantajado, e ser invadida com uma rapidez dessa não era de todo o agradável.

Ele começou com estocadas leves, enquanto tirava meu cabelo de um lado do meu ombro. Quando achou meu pescoço livre, cravou seus dentes no lado oposto da mancha que ele tinha deixado previamente.

- Mais um sinal pra provar que você é minha... – ele falou de tal forma, que até sua voz estava diferente. Grossa, rouca, e perturbadora. Eu já não aguentava mais de tanto tesão acumulado.

Ele pegou minhas mãos, entrelaçando nossos dedos e apoiou-as na parede, enquanto aumentava a intensidade de suas estocadas. Eu nunca tinha feito isso em pé e de costas, mas sinceramente, estava amando aprender com Edward. Era a melhor forma de aprender.

Ele deixou minhas mãos apoiadas na parede e foi fazendo um caminho quente e molhado, passando pelos meus braços e indo das minhas costas até o quadril, segurando com força e mantendo o ritmo das investidas.

Minhas paredes internas já gritavam e eu, completamente louca e excitada, peguei uma das mãos de Edward que estavam em minha cintura e levei até minha parte sensível, onde ele começou a esfregar com perfeição. A posição fez com que nossos corpos se aproximassem ainda mais e deu a ele a oportunidade de me penetrar ainda mais fundo.

Suas estocadas mantinham o ritmo enquanto ele traçava beijos em minhas costas. Eu não conseguia nem abrir mais os olhos. Nossos corpos estavam suados, o apartamento escuro, e os nossos gemidos eram o máximo que eu conseguia processar no momento.

- Quero ver você chegando pra mim, Bella... só pra mim... – ele gemeu ofegante, enquanto alcançou e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha.

- Edward...

Perdi totalmente o fio da meada quando senti ele puxando meus cabelos. O orgasmo veio no exato momento em que Edward teve meus fios completamente enrolados em sua mão. Meu corpo inteiro tremia e meus gemidos foram altos, quase que histéricos. Eu nunca havia sentido isso em minha vida, uma vontade de gritar loucamente, uma sensação de liberdade, de poder sentir... de poder amar sem que ninguém atrapalhasse a minha vida.

Assim que relaxei, senti meu corpo virando de frente para Edward e meus pés faltaram o chão. Ele me pegou no colo, encaixando minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e me jogou de encontro a parede novamente.

Pela primeira vez desde que começamos a transar, nossos olhares se encontraram. Eu podia ver de tudo nos olhos de Edward: tesão, loucura, excitação... mas também tinha carinho, cumplicidade, e atenção. Edward me olhava como se eu fosse algo a ser muito bem cuidado, e guardado como se fosse precioso.

Envolvi meus braços em seu ombro procurando mais equilíbrio e ele passou as costas da mão em meu rosto quente e suado, me beijando enquanto dava suas últimas investidas. Seus gemidos ainda não haviam cessado e curiosamente, quando ele chegou ao ápice, eu tive meu segundo orgasmo, junto com ele.

Edward afundou seu rosto em meu pescoço, e ficou respirando ofegante por um bom tempo. Levei minha mão até seus cabelos, e em silêncio fiquei acariciando seus fios molhados de suor. Nossos corações batiam aceleradamente e descompassadamente. Eu conseguia sentir o dele. E tinha certeza que ele estava sentindo o meu.

- Bella.. – ele falou em uma voz fraca, quase como se estivesse... chorando? Edward levantou sua cabeça e me olhou com os olhos marejados, como se quisesse chorar.

- Edward, o que houve? – eu nunca esperei em minha vida ver Edward nesse estado.

- Bella.. – ele tentou se recuperar, mas não conseguia. A voz ainda denunciava que ele estava no ápice de suas emoções. – Eu te amo, Bella.

Meu mundo parou naquele momento. Acho que meu corpo fez peso, então Edward com carinho apoiou minhas pernas no chão. Não adiantou muito pois a sensação que eu tinha era de que ia desmaiar. Ele ficou me olhando, tentando desvendar minhas ações, mas se encontrou perdido quando não viu _nenhuma_ reação vinda de mim. Eu não conseguia nem me mexer.

- Bella?

- Hmm... – falei olhando em seus olhos em algo que parecia exatamente como um estado de choque.

- Você não precisa me responder, mas pelo menos me fala... está tudo bem?

- Tá... – respondi meio sem jeito. Eu queria responder, mas simplesmente não saía. – Me desculpa. – sorri, vendo as feições de Edward melhorarem.

- Já falei. Você não precisa falar nada. – ele me abraçou de modo que levantou meus pés do chão. Deu um beijo em minha testa e caminhou comigo em seus braços no mais puro silêncio, até seu quarto.

Ele nem se preocupou em acender a luz. Olhei para o relógio que piscava em seu criado mudo e eram quase uma da manhã.

Edward disse que me ama.

Ele disse que me ama.

Senti o colchão em minhas costas e o travesseiro sendo ajeitado em minha cabeça. Eu não queria estar transpassando esse tipo de reação ridícula, mas não conseguia exprimir nada diferente. Eu estava literalmente travada.

Eu amava Edward. Nunca tive dúvidas disso. Porque eu simplesmente não conseguia falar?

Senti falta da presença dele por um momento. Olhei para o teto, e para seu quarto escuro, vendo apenas a sombra dos móveis e a cortina que balançava um pouco pelo vento da madrugada.

Eu queria falar. Queria gritar.

Edward apareceu, com uma calça de moletom larga na cintura e com minhas roupas em mãos. Fiquei olhando todas as suas ações. Ele colocou minha roupa em cima de sua poltrona, toda arrumadinha, e não pude deixar de exprimir um sorriso.

Ele olhou pra mim, e retribuiu. Edward sorrindo era lindo. Se aproximou da cama e sentou ao meu lado, tirando alguns fios de cabelo dos meus olhos.

- Quer comer alguma coisa? – ele falou ainda sorrindo e acariciando meu cabelo.

- Na realidade sim... estou faminta. – eu realmente estava com fome. A sensação de buraco no estômago era grande, mas podia culpar também ao momento que eu tinha acabado de ter.

- O que quer comer? Não temos muita coisa aqui, mas posso dar um jeito.

- Qualquer coisa. – sorri.

Edward olhou pra mim meio que não acreditando no que eu estava falando. Eu sei que eu era uma bitch com as calorias, mas no momento eu simplesmente não me importava mais. Eu não queria me importar mais.

- Ok. Já volto. – ele levantou, fazendo o colchão mexer e já me deixar com saudades dele.

- Eu também te amo, eu também te amo, eu também te amo... – falei sussurrando, quando ele saiu e bateu a porta de seu quarto. – Argh!

Me levantei, vestindo minha calcinha, e vi o enorme espelho que ele tinha na porta do armário. Me olhei ali, completamente diferente da Bella de um mês atrás. Aquela Bella chorava, com lembranças escrotas de um passado ridículo e com a insegurança de uma adolescente de quinze anos.

Agora eu olhava meus cabelos embaraçados, a blusa de futebol americano de Edward em meu corpo, o suor pós-sexo com o homem dos meus sonhos e eu simplesmente... não conseguia parar de sorrir. Me joguei na cama, passando a mão nos cabelos e me ajeitei no travesseiro de Edward, sentindo todo seu cheiro. Comecei a sentir frio e vi seu edredon na barra da cama. Desdobrei ele e me enfiei debaixo das cobertas.

Edward logo chegou com uma bandeja e foi para seu lado da cama, sentando.

- Estava com frio?

- Estava. – dei um sorriso torto. – Peguei seu edredon, espero que não tenha problema...

- Óbvio que não tem problema. – ele sorriu. – Bom, como eu te falei, não tinham muitas coisas na cozinha, mas eu consegui fazer algumas panquecas pra gente. E tem geléia de uva. – ele sorriu novamente.

- Huuum... está ótimo! – levantei meu corpo, sentando de frente pra ele e com a bandeja no meio da gente. Vi enquanto Edward passava a geléia nas panquecas pra mim e eu mais uma vez tinha vontade de falar "eu te amo", mas travava na minha garganta. Não sei se era insegurança, mas simplesmente não saía, e estava me irritando profundamente.

- Fico tão feliz quando você come sem culpa comigo... – ele falou enquanto eu dava a primeira mordida na minha. – É perturbador ver uma pessoa com um corpo tão perfeito virar escrava de uma alimentação rígida.

- Ultimamente eu tenho comido sem culpa. – falei ainda mastigando. – Devo ter engordado uns dois quilos nessa última semana. – ri.

- É. Acho que você engordou mesmo. – ele falou assentindo com a cabeça. No momento em que viu meu olhar e o sumiço de meu sorriso, ele riu. – É brincadeira, Bella. Você é perfeita.

- Ninguém é perfeito. – falei dando mais uma mordida.

- Depende do ponto de vista. Você é perfeita. Pra mim. – ele deu uma mordida na dele. – De repente para Emmett você não seria. E eu não seria perfeito pra Rosalie. – ele riu.

- Não mesmo. – ri junto.

_Eu era perfeita__ pra ele._

Terminamos de comer e Edward colocou a bandeja no chão. Ficamos olhando um para o outro e ele se ajoelhou no colchão, me dando um beijo carinhoso e deitando do seu lado da cama. Me deitei e ficamos de lado, um de frente pro outro.

**Para ouvir: The Script – I'm Yours**

Edward apenas me olhava e acariciava meu rosto, passando seus dedos por cada parte. Minhas bochechas, meus olhos... como se ele quisesse decorar aquilo tudo, para ter armazenado em sua cabeça em um dia que não pudesse me olhar. Isso me fez pensar nas coisas do escritório e eu tive medo. Medo de tudo isso que construímos juntos não fosse durar.

Sacudi meus pensamentos enquanto fechava os olhos, e então resolvi falar.

- Aquilo que você me disse... é certo?

- Certo? – ele franziu o cenho. – Como assim, "certo"?

- Certo... – mordi meu lábio inferior, nervosa. – É verdade?

- Claro que é verdade, Bella... – ele riu. – Porque você acha que eu estaria mentindo?

- É que foi no calor do momento, e...

- É a verdade. – ele falou colocando seu polegar nos meus lábios e acariciando minha boca. – Eu nunca me senti assim por alguém. São sentimentos muito fortes, que me mudaram por completo. Eu nunca me importei com uma mulher a não ser minha própria mãe. E agora você. Você é importante demais pra mim. Eu já estava pra te falar isso antes, perdi boas oportunidades, mas naquele momento, ali no corredor, eu precisei falar. – ele suspirou, olhando nos meus olhos. – Não foi coisa de calor do momento. – ele deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

_I may not have the softest touch_

_I may not say the words as such_

_And though I may not look like much_

_I'm yours._

- Desculpa.

- Você poderia parar de pedir desculpa? – ele falou rindo, passando o dedo pela linha de minha sobrancelha. Era tão gostoso. – Quando eu era pequeno minha mãe fazia isso em minha sobrancelha, para eu dormir.

- É bem calmante mesmo. – falei fechando os olhos e sentindo seus dedos. Eu sentia uma paz na presença de Edward, que quando eu tinha que encarar a sua ausência eu simplesmente me sentia incomodada demais. Era como se faltasse uma parte de mim.

- Nem acredito que você está na minha cama, e estou fazendo você dormir. – ele falou. Abri meus olhos novamente e ele estava sorrindo pra mim.

- Apesar de eu querer passar a noite inteira com você, acho que devíamos dormir. Temos que acordar cedo. – falei baixo, mas correspondendo a seu sorriso.

- Amanhã vou buscar minhas notas. – ele falou depois de um tempo calado. – E dar entrada no meu diploma, finalmente. – deu um sorriso orgulhoso. – Te deixo em casa para você mudar de roupa e vou para a faculdade.

- Eu posso pedir a Eric pra me buscar..

- Eu _quero_ te levar em casa. – ele falou ainda passando o dedo em minha sobrancelha.

- Se você ficar fazendo isso vou acabar dormindo mesmo. – sorri.

- Dorme, minha Bella.. amanhã vai ser um dia cheio. – Ele deitou de barriga pra cima e extendeu seu braço em minha direção. Fui até seu peito e aninhei minha cabeça no local em que eu poderia ficar pra sempre. Entrelaçamos nossas pernas, nos aconchegando um no outro, e Edward deu um beijo em minha cabeça, bem demorado.

- Boa Noite, minha Bella. – ele sussurrou.

- Boa Noite, meu Edward. – sussurrei. – E só pra constar... eu também te amo.

_And though my edge is maybe rough_

_I never feel I'm quite enough_

_And it may not seem like very much_

_But I'm yours._

Acordei de forma tão pesada que eu realmente nem sabia aonde estava. Abri os olhos para o sol que entrava pela fresta da cortina e me aconcheguei no edredon, morrendo de preguiça de levantar. Fazia tempo que eu não dormia tão bem assim. Quando olhei para o travesseiro ao lado, - que estava vazio, - eu me lembrei o porque de ter dormido tão bem.

- Bom dia dorminhoca... – Edward falou sentado na poltrona e com nossos dois cafés na mão. – Hoje achei melhor tomarmos o café em casa, não no escritório. – ele me entregou o copo. – Fui no Starbucks bem cedinho.

- Huum, obrigada. – dei um gole no meu café vendo que ainda estava bastante quente. Edward deu um gole e fugiu seu olhar do meu. Ele estava estranho, parecia que queria esconder algo de mim.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – falei ainda acostumando meu olhar com a claridade.

- Não é nada. – ele se sentou na cama ao meu lado.

- Edward. – olhei séria. – Me fala o que houve. – ele bufou e me deu um beijo na testa.

- Quando eu estava voltando pra casa agora de manhã, eu senti que estavam me seguindo. – ele deu um gole no café. – Foi estranho. Uma sensação horrível. Perturbadora.

Um calafrio percorreu meu corpo e aquele café começou a fazer um bolo em meu estômago. Parecia que todo um filme estava se passando novamente em minha cabeça. Esse tipo de coisa aconteceu comigo e com Jasper na primeira vez em que Didier nos forçou a aceitar um caso. Diversas vezes eu senti sendo seguida, e Jasper foi seguido. Ameaçaram ele. Várias vezes. Mas agora, o pior era que eles estavam envolvendo Edward, que estava a pouquíssimo tempo na empresa e não tinha quase nada a ver com isso. Ele era apenas o meu estagiário.

- Deve ter sido impressão. – ele falou depois de um tempo.

- É. Com certeza. – falei sem certeza nenhuma. – Que horas são?

- Nove. – ele respondeu calmo.

- Nove, já? – levantei rápido da cama. – Porque você sempre faz isso comigo?

- Porque você é a chefe. – ele riu.

- Eu sou a chefe e eu tenho responsabilidades, Edward! – aumentei minha voz. – Não posso ficar fazendo esse tipo de coisa! – estourei com ele sem querer. Sei que estava sendo grossa, mas depois de ficar sabendo que ele provavelmente estava sendo seguido o nervosismo tomou meu corpo por inteiro. Eu não conseguia nem mais controlar minhas emoções.

- Me desculpe. – ele falou me pegando pela cintura e me dando um beijo. – Vou te levar rápido em casa e vou para a faculdade, ok? Chego mais tarde no escritório hoje. – ele selou nossos lábios devagar. – Calma. Ninguém vai desconfiar de nada, eu vou chegar bem depois. Tá?

- Okey. – falei já sentindo meu coração disparar de ter Edward daquele jeito comigo. – Desculpa se estourei com você. É que realmente não posso ficar chegando fora de hora. Não quero perder minha moral. Já faltei um dia essa semana.

- Eu entendo. Não vou mais fazer isso. – ele me deu outro beijo.

- Assim eu não vou querer ir embora. – falei baixo, sorrindo.

- Não vai. Não vamos. Vamos ficar em casa hoje. – ele murmurou.

- Não podemos. Infelizmente. – suspirei.

- Eu sei. – ele me deu um selinho. – Eu estava brincando. Vai, se veste, te deixo em casa em vinte minutos.

- Certo.

Me vesti rápido e esperei ainda um tempo até Edward encontrar as chaves do carro. Chegamos tão apressados ontem que ele não lembrava onde tinha as deixado. Aproveitei para olhar o apartamento dele com Emmett, que era uma zona. Os móveis eram baratos, mas a televisão daquelas ridiculamente caras, com um x-box acoplado. A cozinha, cheia de coisas para lavar. Era bem apartamento de homem mesmo. Pelo menos o banheiro era limpo.

Ele finalmente achou as chaves e me deixou em casa em pouco tempo. O trânsito da casa dele até a minha não era grande porque não envolvia as ruas que davam para o Centro da Cidade. Cheguei em casa, tomei um banho, vesti uma calça social com uma blusa preta de botão e peguei minha bolsa, indo de encontro a Eric.

Carmela me encontrou na sala, com um sorriso no rosto, alegando que imaginava que eu tinha ido dormir na casa do "moço bonito". E que eu estava brilhando de felicidade. Não pude deixar de rir, e dei um beijo em sua testa antes de sair de casa.

Cheguei no escritório voando, por volta de dez e meia da manhã e dando bom dia a todos. Alguns até estranharam, principalmente Heidi. Desde que ela deu em cima de Angela e tomou um fora meu, a gente não costumava se comunicar muito.

Quando cheguei em meu escritório, sentindo uma imensa falta de Edward ao olhar sua mesa, basicamente congelei quando abri a porta da minha sala.

- _Bonjour, Isabella! Vous êtes en retard_*. – Didier falou sentado em meu sofá. Com James e Jasper.

James estava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Jasper branco. Parecia um fantasma. Seus lábios estavam secos de nervoso e eu podia ver que a conversa não devia estar sendo nada agradável.

- Bom Dia senhores. – falei no máximo de segurança que consegui. O que não foi muito. – Desculpas pelo atraso, o trânsito estava caótico e não me senti bem essa manhã.

Definitivamente eu dei graças aos céus que Edward não estava aqui. Sua presença só ia piorar as coisas.

- Isabella, estávamos justamente conversando sobre o probleminha com o filho de Didier. – James falou com uma falsidade fora do comum. Não teve nem a educação de perguntar como eu estava, já que eu tinha dito que não me senti bem.

- Sim. – me sentei no outro sofá, ao lado de Jasper. Trocamos olhares e eu podia ver que ele estava em pânico. – Eu já disse que a Swan & Associates não vai cobrir esse caso.

- Mas é claro que vai! – Didier falou com um sotaque americano-francês ridículo. Chegava a dar nojo. Senti meu corpo mergulhado em gelo. Queimava e arrepiava ao mesmo tempo. Eu tinha que ser forte o bastante para encarar essas coisas mas simplesmente não conseguia. – Não é Jasper?

- É, Didier. – Jasper falou entredentes, me deixando incrédula. Ele havia aceitado o caso? Minha vontade era de levantar e gritar, sacudindo Jasper e perguntando o que tinha acontecido, mas mantive minha compostura.

- Ótimo! – ele bateu uma palma com a outra, estalando alto na sala e me fazendo pular no sofá. – James vai à França comigo daqui a alguns dias, quando eu voltar damos entrada no processo, certo? – ele olhou pra Jasper.

- Certo. – ele respondeu sem ânimo.

Os dois se levantaram e saíram da sala conversando. Jasper ainda ficou sentado, olhando pro nada, e fiquei ao lado dele, esperando uma explicação. Ele não respondeu. Ele não queria nem olhar na minha cara. Depois de uns dez minutos, se levantou e saiu da sala, batendo minha porta com força.

Meu dias estavam muito bons para serem verdade. Será que nada poderia acontecer cem por cento bem pra mim? O escritório estava indo tão bem, todas as causas grandes do ano sendo conduzidas da melhor forma, e uma grande porcentagem com muitas chances de vitória, e agora vem essa bomba pra cima de mim. Que merda!

Fiquei sem ação. Olhei para a minha sala inteira sem saber o que fazer. Meu celular tocou dentro da bolsa e atendi rápido.

- Alô.

- _Oi bebê_.

- Oi Rose. Como foi ontem?

- _Mais ou menos. Passei a noite inteira com Emmett... conversando._

- Conversando? Isso é tão _não_ Emmett. – mesmo sem sentir, dei um riso baixo. Nem sei como consegui rir depois de tanto estresse.

- _É. Conversando_. – ela falou sucinta, e percebi que ela estava meio puta da vida. – _Como você está? Dormiu em casa_?

- Não. Dormi no apartamento de Edward.

- _Hum... Olha.. depois queria conversar com você. Podemos marcar um almoço?_

- Podemos, mas posso te ligar depois? Estou muito atolada aqui.

- _Claro bebê. Bom dia, tá?_ – ela falou carinhosamente. Juro que tudo estava muito estranho pro meu gosto.

- Bom dia para você também, Rose.

Desliguei o celular e corri para a sala e Jasper. Ia saber de uma vez por todas porque ele aceitou participar dessa roubada.

Bati uma vez na porta dele e entrei. Jasper estava reunindo uns livros de sua prateleira e colocando em uma caixa, em cima da mesa de reunião.

- O que é isso? – perguntei estremecida.

- Estou indo embora da empresa, Bella. – ele continuou a tirar os livros. – Não dá. Eu não aguento mais.

- O que aconteceu, Jasper? – me aproximei e peguei em seu braço. Jasper parou o que estava fazendo e se encostou na mesa redonda.

- Ele me ameaçou de novo.

- Sabia! – falei entredentes. – Desgraçado!

- Não. Agora foi pior. Ameaçou a todos, inclusive falou coisas de minha irmã que eu nunca imaginei que ele pudesse saber. Ele tá investigando nossa vida, Bella. Não só a minha, tenho certeza que a sua também.

- A de Edward também... – falei baixo, me lembrando de hoje mais cedo.

- Você e Edward estão tendo um caso, não estão? – ele me olhou com compaixão.

- Sim. – respondi com medo de sua reação. – Não bem um caso... estamos juntos.

- É, eu já imaginava. Eu percebi. Eu não me importo com isso Bella. Torço para que vocês se dêem bem. – ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Fico com medo de não só você ter percebido. – me encostei na mesa redonda, a seu lado.

- Acha que James desconfia? – ele virou a cabeça em minha direção.

- Acho. – assenti, mordendo meus lábios.

- Eu também acho. – ele bufou. – E acho que vocês dois têm que arrumar um jeito de se proteger disso. Mas pra mim não dá mais.

- Você aceitou o caso?

- Aceitei na hora, para eles me deixarem em paz e eu ter tempo o suficiente de sair da empresa. – ele respirou fundo. – Desculpe Bella, eu não queria te deixar na mão. Eu não sou covarde. Mas no momento em que minha família entra na jogada, eu não posso correr o risco. Se as ameaças fossem só a mim, eu não te abandonaria.

- Eu entendo Jasper. Não se culpe por isso. Vou tentar comprar a sua parte.

- Faça isso. Tente fazer do escritório um monopólio. É a única chance de se livrar de James. Mas não creio que você vá conseguir se livrar de Didier no momento.

- Nem eu sei como vou fazer isso. – suspirei. – Argh, que vontade de sumir!

- Eu vou te ajudar às escondidas, Bella. Não quero te deixar na mão. Mas você deve prometer que ninguém vai saber disso. No máximo Edward.

- Ninguém vai saber. – falei sentindo meu coração se despedaçando. Jasper era um grande amigo e companheiro de trabalho. Ficar sozinha aqui seria o fim. Se Edward se formasse e não fosse aprovada sua efetivação na empresa pelo financeiro, eu ficaria oficialmente sozinha.

- Você não está sozinha, Bella. – ele me olhou de novo, como que adivinhando o que eu estava pensando. – Vou fazer de tudo para que Edward seja efetivado, e vou tentar me comunicar com você e com ele.

- Tudo bem. – balancei a cabeça, tentando não chorar.

Jasper me abraçou muito apertado e naquele momento eu não segurei minhas lágrimas. Tudo parecia estar desmoronando. Enquanto minha vida amorosa estava crescendo, a profissional estava ruindo.

Deixei Jasper em sua sala e voltei para a minha, sentindo as lágrimas quentes descendo por minhas bochechas. Limpei-as rápido, mas meus olhos já estavam inchados. Minha cabeça rodava e dava pontadas, como se tivesse tomando agulhadas nas têmporas.

Sentei em minha cadeira e deitei a cabeça em cima de meus papéis, tentando absorver tudo que estava acontecendo. Mais uma vez não consegui me segurar e as lágrimas voltaram.

- Bella? – ouvi a minha voz preferida dentro da sala. – Bella, o que houve?

Levantei minha cabeça, vendo que os papéis estavam completamente molhados e olhei para Edward, que vinha atordoado em minha direção.

- Sinceramente, eu não agüento mais chegar todo dia no escritório e ver você desse jeito! – ele falou estressado. – Todo dia é isso!

Eu não consegui falar nada. Edward se aproximou de minha cadeira e ajoelhou-se ao meu lado, rodando minha cadeira até que eu ficasse de frente pra ele.

- O que foi que houve hoje? Porque você está chorando, meu anjo?

- Jasper vai embora. Vai deixar a empresa. – respondi sucinta e sentindo os soluços se acumulando em minha garganta. – Didier ameaçou não só ele. Ameaçou a família dele. As coisas estão saindo piores do que eu imaginava, Edward. – não agüentei e chorei novamente. Edward me abraçou apertado, passando a mão em meus cabelos e dando beijos em minha cabeça.

- Me fala o que eu tenho que fazer que eu faço. Faço o que for preciso pra te ver feliz, minha Bella. – ele murmurou ao pé do meu ouvido.

- Não tem nada o que fazer. Eu agora preciso me organizar e tentar pegar a parte dele. Antes que James pegue. – me afastei de nosso abraço e tentei mais uma vez limpar as lágrimas enquanto olhava para Edward e procurava me acalmar. - Mas tenho medo de isso influenciar a empresa, financeiramente. Não temos capital disponível, está tudo investido em ações de longo prazo.

- Eu entendo. – ele falou baixo, levantando-se e dando mais um beijo em minha cabeça. – Que merda! Se eu já fosse advogado eu poderia te ajudar melhor. – ele se apoiou em minha mesa, me olhando preocupado.

- Já falei Edward, não há nada o que você possa fazer. Agora só depende de mim.

Edward me abraçou novamente, acariciando meu cabelo e murmurando que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas não ia. Eu sentia que não ia e não conseguia enxergar uma forma de sair dessa.

_É. De verdade agora s__ó dependia de mim._

_

* * *

_

* _Bom dia Isabella! Você está atrasada._

Traduções:


	25. Chapter 25 Empty Solutions

**Capítulo 2****5 – Empty Solutions**

**Pov Edward**

Bella tamborilava os dedos na mesa de metal gelada, olhando para o nada. Eu sabia que ela estava nervosa, ainda mais sob as atuais circunstâncias. Estávamos em uma delegacia, prestes a encontrar mais um suposto cliente, e ultimamente, parecia que ela estava com um tipo de radar para esse tipo de crime.

- Bella... está tudo bem? – falei passando minha mão em seu braço esquerdo, tentando acalmá-la.

- Não. – ela respondeu ainda olhando para o nada. Era nesses momentos que eu queria mais do que tudo estar na cabeça dela e descobrir quais os melhores jeitos de aliviar seus estresses.

- Quando sairmos daqui, vou te levar pra jantar, ok? – continuei deslizando minha mão por seu braço já gelado do ar condicionado.

- Okey.. – ela falou baixo e respirou fundo, colocando sua agenda de couro em cima da mesa. – Obrigada. – ela murmurou.

Bella estava muito frágil depois que tudo explodiu em cima dela. Ela não parecia mais aquela pessoa forte e decidida. Abaixou todas as suas defesas, no momento em que Jasper anunciou que ia sair do escritório. Agora, uma semana já havia se passado, e ela continuava nesse estado quase que vegetativo, meio que esperando as coisas ruins acontecerem.

E isso me matava, porque eu não podia fazer nada. Exatamente nada. Apenas esperar junto com ela.

Dei entrada em meu diploma, e só iria recebê-lo dentro de quinze dias, - data oficial de minha formatura. Somente a partir daí que poderia começar a pensar em ajudá-la de alguma forma. Só que esses quinze dias pareciam quinze anos.

A porta fez um barulho alto e nos ajeitamos na cadeira, esperando que o cliente entrasse.

- Boa Noite, Sr. Lewis. – Bella falou sem emoção, olhando para os papéis à sua frente. – Este é Edward Cullen e ele vai estar acompanhando o caso conosco. – ela apontou pra mim.

- Boa Noite, Isabella. Boa Noite, Edward. – ele sentou-se do outro lado da mesa, à nossa frente, e colocou suas mãos algemadas na superfície. – Vocês podem tirar isso aqui do meu pulso? Está incomodando e eu quero fumar.

- Não. – Isabella no mesmo tom seco e finalmente fechou sua agenda, colocando seus cotovelos na mesa e entrelaçando os dedos à sua frente. – Vamos direto ao ponto, Sr Lewis?

- Como assim direto ao ponto? – ele olhou pra mim, e depois pra ela.

- Sr. Lewis, o senhor está sendo acusado de ter estuprado sua enteada. – ela falou com frieza. – Eu não quero perder o meu precioso tempo, então quero que você me responda com toda a sinceridade do mundo. O senhor fez isso?

- Estupro consentido não é estupro, Srta. Swan. – ele falou abrindo um sorriso, com os dentes todos amarelos. Automaticamente, a imagem de sua enteada na delegacia, chorando e falando que não acreditava que ele tinha feito isso com ela veio em minha cabeça e só pude sentir nojo. Nojo e uma imensa vontade de partir pra cima dele e arrancar cada um daqueles dentes embebidos de nicotina.

Sua enteada deu queixa no dia anterior pela manhã. Recebemos a ligação logo depois e fomos para a delegacia. Ela tinha apenas dezessete anos e falou em seu depoimento que ele entrou em seu quarto enquanto ela dormia, abusando-a com violência. O delegado nos passou a informação de que ele estava bêbado quando foi preso e no momento do ato. Falou também que no exame de corpo delito haviam várias marcas de luta no corpo da menina. Mas ele nem precisava falar. Quando cheguei pude ver a menina na sala de perícia e ela estava com várias partes roxas em sua pele alva. Eu nunca tinha visto uma pessoa tão em choque como aquela menina. Bella, ao ver toda aquela cena, se trancou no banheiro e só saiu de lá uma meia hora depois com os olhos inchados. Só não entrei para ajudá-la e saber se estava tudo bem porque o policial não me deu acesso ao banheiro feminino. Babaca.

- Sr. Lewis, sua mulher está decepcionada. E o pai da menina está te ameçando de morte. – Isabella suspirou. – Acho bom o senhor me contar a verdade, senão nossa conversa acaba aqui. Eu nem queria estar aqui pra começo de conversa. – ela falou com um bom tom de raiva. – Nada me parece certo.

- Isabella, essa garota passava o dia inteiro me provocando. O dia inteiro em roupas curtas, dançando... Foi inevitável. – ele sorriu e foi justamente o que faltava para ela estourar.

- ELA TEM DEZESSETE ANOS, É UMA ADOLESCENTE! – Isabella deu um tapa na mesa. – E o senhor, no momento em que se casou com a mãe dela, devia ter agido como um pai. PAI. – ela gritou. – Ela dava em cima de você? Ótimo! O que você deveria ter feito é conversar com ela e mostrar o quanto isso era errado. Comentar com a mãe dela e falar que estava desconfortável. Não estuprá-la, Sr. Lewis. – Bella abaixou a voz, mas não mudou nem um pouco o tom raivoso.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar. Eu não conseguia sentir pena, ver um homem de seus cinquenta anos desse jeito, era deprimente demais.

- Nossa conversa está terminada. – Isabella disse levantando-se. – O senhor pode procurar outra assessoria jurídica, a minha não vai te ajudar. – ela pegou sua bolsa e deu duas batidas na porta, esperando que a polícia abrisse.

Me levantei e a acompanhei, sem soltar uma palavra. Ela foi para o fundo da sala, conversar com o delegado e avisar que não ia ser a advogada do Sr. Lewis, e enquanto isso fui até a máquina de café pegar algo pra gente.

- Hey. – ela falou respirando fundo, no momento em que me encontrou.

- Hey... – respondi, lutando para não dar um beijo em seus lábios. Aqui dentro da delegacia seria impossível e completamente anti-ético. Mas Bella estava nervosa, afinal um caso de estupro era tudo que ela não queria acompanhar, e me matava vê-la desse jeito. – Está melhor?

- Estou. Despejei tudo que queria. – ela sorriu fraco. – Mas queria não ter que passar por essas coisas, sabe?

- Eu sei. – entreguei o copo de café a ela.

- Vamos? Já são quase sete da noite. – ela olhou em seu celular.

- Vamos. – dei um gole no meu café e fomos andando juntos até o estacionamento.

Destravei o carro e abri a porta do carona pra ela, que sorriu pra mim em retorno. Fui para o banco do motorista e liguei o ar condicionado. Bella tirou seu paletó e jogou no banco de trás do meu carro, junto com sua pasta de couro. Ela ficava tão à vontade no meu carro, na minha presença, que me dava a sensação de dever cumprido. Finalmente eu tinha conseguido chegar à um patamar em que não tínhamos silêncios constrangedores ou momentos estranhos. Era isso que eu sempre quis. Odiava ter que ficar sem saber o que falar perto dela.

- E então, aonde vamos jantar? – perguntei colocando a chave na ignição.

- Por mim tanto faz. – ela deu de ombros. Ela ainda estava visivelmente nervosa.

- Meu anjo, eu sei que a semana tem sido um caos, eeu posso ser estúpido ao falar isso, mas tenta se acalmar.. – levei minha mão à seus cabelos. – Eu estou do seu lado, e vou estar no que você precisar. Vamos passar por isso juntos, está bem?

- Eu sei disso. – ela pegou minha mão e segurou, passando seu rosto em minha palma e dando um beijo nas costas de minha mão. – Obrigada por estar ao meu lado. – ela suspirou. Te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – levei minha mão até sua nuca e encurtei o espaço entre nós, dando um beijo suave. Não quis fazer nada demorado pois ainda estávamos no estacionamento da delegacia.

Bella era meu orgulho. Eu a admirava demais, e queria ser um advogado tão bom quanto ela. Tudo estava desmoronando no escritório, mas ela simplesmente tentava continuar suas obrigações, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Muitas pessoas fracas fugiriam.

- Estou com vontade de pizza.. que tal? – perguntei apertando sua bochecha.

- Ótima idéia. – ela deu um sorriso com o canto dos lábios.

- Pizza então. – liguei o carro e acelerei, saindo da vaga do estacionamento.

No meio do caminho, quase chegando na pizzaria, direcionei meu olhar à Bella, que estava olhando para fora, com o cotovelo apoiado na janela. Ela deu um risinho baixo, e não consegui aguentar a curiosidade.

- O que foi? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Ahm? – ela virou seu rosto pra mim, também sorrindo.

- O que que você estava rindo aí? – perguntei colocando a mão direita em sua perna.

- Nada. Pizza! – ela riu novamente. - Estava tentando imaginar quantos quilos engordei com toda essa comilança desde que estamos juntos.

_Estamos juntos._

Essa frase nunca tinha soado tão bem pra mim. Estamos juntos. Eu nunca quis _estar junto_ de alguém. Edward não _ficava junto_ por muito tempo com uma mulher.

Estamos juntos.

Eu estava junto de Isabella.

E era ali que eu queria ficar. O tempo que ela me quisesse.

- Edward? – ela perguntou inclinando sua cabeça em minha direção. – Entrou em alfa?

- Não, estava tentando fazer os cálculos. – respondi brincando. – Pelo peso do seu bumbum da última vez que transamos, acho que... uns três quilos.

- Idiota. – ela deu um tapa em meu braço.

- Você sabe que você é perfeita. – sorri. - Chegamos.

A pizzaria estava cheia, então apenas fizemos nosso pedido e fomos comer encostados no capô do meu carro. Pedimos uma média de pepperoni – a favorita de Bella, - e um copo gigante de coca. Normal. Bella nem discutiu comigo em troca da light.

- Me conte algo da sua vida. – ela sentou no capô, comendo uma fatia da pizza, e eu me lembrei da vez que Jessica fez a mesma coisa e eu quase a estrangulei por isso. Sentar em um capô de carro era mortal, ainda mais em uma lataria tão frágil quanto à do Volvo, mas Bella podia fazer o que quisesse que eu não me importava.

- Algo da minha vida? – perguntei franzindo o cenho.

- Uhum. – ela lutou com o queijo da sua pizza. – Meu Deus, essa pizza está deliciosa! – ela sorriu.

- Não sei muito o que falar. Isso é vago demais. – dei uma mordida na minha fatia. – Me pergunte o que quiser, que eu respondo.

Bella passou o guardanapo em seus lábios e engoliu antes de falar.

- Com quantos anos você deu seu primeiro beijo? – ela deu outra mordida na pizza.

- Acho que eu tinha uns quatorze. – respondi, passando o meu guardanapo nos lábios dela, limpando um pedaço que ela tinha esquecido.

- Quatorze? Foi velho, Edward! – ela riu.

- Por incrível que pareça, as coisas foram bem tardes pra mim.

- _No way_. – ela falou séria, me olhando com incredulidade.

- É sério. – ri de sua reação.

- E sexo? Com quantos anos?

- Dezoito. – respondi, e Bella engasgou.

- Eu já te conhecia quando você tinha dezoito. – ela me olhou.

- Eu sei disso. – dei mais uma mordida.

- Com quem foi? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Com quem você acha? – dei um gole no refrigerante e passei pra ela.

- Lauren. – ela falou com mordendo o canudo do copo.

- Exato. – sacudi minha cabeça e me encostei mais no capô, cruzando minhas pernas esticadas.

- Não acredito nisso. – ela riu. – Dezoito, Edward?

- Vinte e dois, Isabella? – rebati com ironia.

- Olha a diferença! – ela gargalhou e me senti aliviado por estar tirando um pouco das preocupações de sua cabeça. – Eu era uma combustão de gordura anti-social e você era o príncipe do Homecoming, que todas as meninas desejavam.

- Anjo, vou te ensinar uma coisa. – ri, passando minha mão por sua bochecha. – Quando mais as pessoas falam... menos elas fazem. Não se esqueça que eu era um babaca.

- Mas... todo mundo falava que você pegava todas as meninas do colégio... – ela sacudiu a cabeça, ainda incrédula.

- Pegava, mas não transava. Sempre cheguei até a penúltima base, mas nunca a última. – passei o guardanapo em minha boca. – Eu era apaixonado por Lauren, e eu queria que fosse com ela. Mas não sei se você sabe, ela namorava e não me dava tanta bola assim.

- É, eu sei. Que ironia. Dentro de umas cem, você queria a que menos te queria. – achei que ela fosse se incomodar, mas ela riu baixo e deu mais uma mordida em sua pizza. – E como foi? Com dezoito já foi fora do colégio, não é?

- Não. Eu tive que repetir o ano, lembra? – dei um gole no super copo de coca cola que estávamos dividindo, mas sorri para mostrar que não havia mágoas quanto a isso e eu seria um idiota se tivesse. – Nos encontramos na festa de algumas cheerleaders do terceiro ano. Ela estava lá para passar a coroa, ou algo parecido. – ri.

- Ela se formou em moda. – Bella respondeu brincando com os pepperonis de sua pizza. – Rosalie já encontrou com ela, e disse que ela está morena.

- Morena? Argh. – falei tentando imaginar Lauren de cabelos escuros. – Lauren morena simplesmente não combina.

- Algum problema com morenas? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Problema nenhum. Não é a toa que sou louco por uma. – levantei e me coloquei entre suas pernas. – E eu amo morenas. Mas no exato momento, só amo uma morena em particular. – passei meu dedo indicador por seu nariz.

- Acho bom. – ela riu passando seu guardanapo em minha boca e me dando um selinho.

- E você? Como foi sua primeira vez? – perguntei e o sorriso de Bella logo sumiu.

- Traumatizante. Só tem essa palavra. – ela deu a mordida final, terminando sua pizza. Limpou os lábios e jogou o guardanapo na caixa já vazia, enquanto dava um gole no copo de coca cola.

- Porque? – perguntei passando minha mão em seus cabelos e levando um pedaço de sua franja atrás da orelha.

- Porque foi uma combinação escrota de vinho, necessidade de um e carência do outro.

- Deixa eu adivinhar... você era a carência. – passei as costas de minha mão em suas bochechas.

- Hmhum. – ela suspirou e apoiou sua testa em meu peito. – Deprimente.

- E com quem foi? – apoiei meu queixo em sua cabeça e fiquei acariciando seus cabelos, nuca e costas.

- James. – ela respondeu rápido, com sua cabeça ainda em meu peito.

- Quem? – perguntei não querendo acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir.

- J...James.

- James? Do escritório? – peguei em seus ombros, afastando-a de mim e querendo olhar em seus olhos.

- É. – ela falou olhando minha reação, que não estava sendo nada agradável. – Não me venha com esse olhar Edward, você não sabe como eu sou arrependida disso.

- Acho que estou enjoado. Vou entrar no carro. – peguei a caixa da pizza que estava em cima do capô e joguei longe, pouco me importando de tomar uma multa por sujar a rua ou não. Fui para o assento e Bella devagar, sentou-se ao meu lado, esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa.

James. James. De todas as pessoas no mundo, essa era a última que eu queria que tocasse em Bella. Eu estava morrendo de ciúmes. A raiva se espalhava por todas as minhas veias, me fazendo sentir calor. Eu não conseguia engolir Isabella e James juntos. Não tinha como. Não era certo, não combinava e me causava arrepios. A imagem dela, linda, perfeita, e pura tendo sua primeira noite com James, era tortura. E não parava de sair da minha cabeça. Ficava dando looping.

Eu já tinha ódio daquele homem, agora então.. era dívida mortal.

- Edward. – Bella pegou em meu braço e agarrei os volantes, tentando me controlar e não ser grosso com ela. Eu sei que ela não tinha culpa, mas eu estava com tanta raiva, que ela seria a primeira pessoa na qual eu descontaria minha angústia.

- James, Isabella? – dei um soco no volante. – JAMES?

- Edward, você me ouviu alguma hora nesse momento inteiro? – ela levantou sua voz. – Eu falei que estava arrependida, que foi deprimente e traumatizante! – sua voz ia aumentando conforme as palavras iam saindo de sua boca. – É completamente injusto você ficar assim comigo por causa disso! – ela se encostou com raiva no banco do carona e cruzou seus braços.

- Eu vou te levar em casa. – liguei o carro.

- Ah, que maduro! – ela virou seu olhar para mim. – Foge mesmo dos assuntos, ao invés de encarar logo de uma vez. – ela bufou. – vai dar um ótimo advogado, Edward.

Eu não quis responder. Minha raiva era tamanha que tudo pioraria se eu abrisse a boca.

Bella continuou de braços cruzados durante todo o caminho até seu apartamento. E eu calado.

No momento em que chegamos, ela tirou seu cinto de segurança e se colocou de joelhos no banco, inclinando-se para o banco de trás. Pegou seu paletó, sua pasta e já ia abrindo a porta.

- Calma. – falei pegando em seu braço com força.

- Não. Calma eu não estou mais. – ela bufou novamente. – Você acabou de ter uma atitude escrota de criança, Edward. – ela olhou pra frente.

- Você não tem noção dos ciúmes que eu tenho de James...

- Você acha que eu não tive ciúme com você falando que era apaixonado por Lauren e queria que sua primeira vez fosse com ela? Acha que foi legal ouvir isso, sendo que sempre fui apaixonada por você? – ela aumentou sua voz. – E acha que foi bom saber que você e Victoria se agarravam no meu escritório?

- Mas eu amo você, Bella.. – suspirei. – É tão perturbador imaginar vocês dois juntos...

- E eu amo você Edward, mas isso que você acabou de fazer, foi ridículo. Simplesmente isso. – ela cruzou seus braços novamente. – Tem mais alguma coisa pra falar? Vou subir.

- Não. – eu não queria deixá-la ir, mas as imagens não saíam de minha cabeça, me dando mais raiva. Se eu continuasse a conversa acho que seria pior. – Nos vemos amanhã, então?

- Claro. Temos que trabalhar. – ela abriu a porta e colocou seu paletó pendurado no braço. – Boa noite.

- Boa Noite. – ela bateu a porta do Volvo e senti falta de seu beijo e seu abraço. Mas minha cabeça estava confusa demais, e o que eu mais queria era dar de cara com James, e acabar com a raça dele. Para sempre.

Depois que Bella entrou em seu prédio, ainda fiquei ali, olhando pro nada, esperando não sei o que. Dei um suspiro fundo e liguei o carro novamente, tentando achar foco para dirigir.

Quando cheguei no segundo sinal, meu celular vibrou no bolso e vi o nome de Isabella piscando ao lado da cartinha. Cliquei para ver a mensagem, já esperando algum desaforo a mais, mas gelei.

"_Volta pra cá. Rápido. Pr__oblemas."_

Dei a meia volta, nem me importando com o sinal aberto e com as inúmeras buzinas disparando ao meu redor, e voltei para o apartamento de Isabella. Apenas dei um sinal no interfone e a porta de baixo abriu. Por sorte, o elevador já me esperava.

Quando cheguei, a porta de seu apartamento estava igualmente aberta, e Bella sentada em seu sofá, olhando um enorme bouquet de flores que estavam em cima de sua mesinha de centro. Eram rosas de um vermelho intenso, tão intenso que pareciam falsas.

Que porra era essa? Além de ter perdido a virgindade com James ela agora tava recebendo flores dos outros enquanto estava comigo? Antes que eu pudesse entrar em outra discussão desnecessária, respirei fundo e lutei contra todos os meus rudes instintos.

- O que foi? – fechei a porta atrás de mim.

- Tranca essa porta. – ela falou indicando a porta de saída com a cabeça. Tranquei rápido, sentindo uma fina tensão em seu apartamento.

- Que flores são essas? – apontei para as flores.

- Veja. – ela segurou um cartão, com a mão esticada em minha direção. Fui até ela e sentei ao seu lado, abrindo o cartão.

"_Uma pequena lembrança para uma grande garota. Ansioso para encontrar você e seu amigo na semana que vem. _

_Tendrement,_

_Didier"_

- Desgraçado! – joguei o cartão em cima da mesinha.

- Ainda tem mais. – ela me entregou outro papel. Um mais brilhoso. Na foto, Bella, bem novinha e com todos seus quilos a mais, sorrindo e abraçada com sua mãe.

No momento em que me toquei de que aquela menina era ela, joguei a foto no mesmo lugar onde estava o cartão e abracei Bella bem apertado. Ela soltou um suspiro fundo e começou a chorar devagar.

- Pressão psicológica. – sussurrei, dando beijos em seu cabelo. – Isso é chantagem e pressão psicológica meu anjo, não deixe que isso te consuma.

- Ele ainda falou de você, Edward... – ela fungou. – Eles sabem sobre a gente. James sabe sobre a gente.

- Não importa. Que saibam. Nós estamos unidos e vamos dar um jeito de sair dessa palhaçada toda. – falei entredentes.

- Didier não vai descansar enquanto não tiver o que quer, Edward. – ela passou as mãos nos olhos. – Simplesmente não vai. E James está nessa junto com ele.

- Bella. – levei seu rosto entre minhas mãos. – Me escuta, meu bem. Você é uma mulher forte, e decidida. Não vai ser uma merdinha dessas que vai tirar você da sua força. E se algo tentar, eu estou aqui para te assegurar do quão forte você é. Sempre.

Bella envolveu seus braços em meu pescoço e, ainda chorando, me abraçou apertado. Senti o cheiro de seu cabelo e envolvi meus braços ao redor de sua cintura delgada o máximo que pude, para deixá-la ali e nunca mais soltar. Mas no fundo, eu estava com péssimos pressentimentos sobre isso. Só não podia deixar que eles tomassem conta de mim. Não agora.

- Me desculpe. Eu fui um babaca mais cedo. – levei uma de minhas mãos em seus cabelos, acariciando de leve.

- E eu fui grossa com você. Me desculpa também. – ela fungou novamente em meu pescoço.

- Não, você não tem culpa de nada nessa história. James provavelmente foi babaca o suficiente para te embebedar e ir para a cama com você.

- Eu já imaginava. – ela falou baixo. – As pessoas só me desejariam desse jeito mesmo. Bêbados, ou com algum interesse.

Soltei imediatamente do nosso abraço e olhei bem fundo em seus olhos.

- Não me diga que você realmente pensa isso, Bella.

- Penso. – ela falou fugindo seu olhar.

- Você é a garota mais linda desse mundo, e eu confesso que fui um babaca de não ter visto isso antes. – peguei em seu rosto e fiz nossos olhos se encontrarem. - Eu não quero nunca mais ouvir isso de você. Está bem?

- Uhum... – ela falou ainda fungando.

- Me prometa que você nunca mais vai achar ou falar isso de você. – me aproximei ainda mais de seus lábios. – Mesmo que seja brincadeira.

- Prometo. – ela falou com sua voz fraca.

Peguei em sua nuca, diminuindo o espaço entre nós, e beijei Bella apaixonadamente, demonstrando o quanto eu a amava e me importava com ela. Ela estava frágil, e precisando de um apoio, e eu estaria aqui o quanto ela quisesse. Eu tinha que dar um jeito de me meter nessa história e consertar toda essa bagunça que surgiu em sua vida. Ela não merecia.

Peguei ela no colo e subimos a escada, indo para seu quarto. Fizemos amor e durante várias vezes peguei lágrimas rolando de seu rosto, mas eu beijava todas elas e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem. Que enquanto eu estivesse ao lado dela eu asseguraria de que ela estaria salva, e longe de qualquer perigo.

E eu torcia para que isso fosse verdade.

Eu tinha que se forte o suficiente para fazer ela acreditar em mim.

- Eu te amo. – falei dando um beijo em sua cabeça, enquanto Bella desenhava coisas imaginárias com seus dedos em meu peito.

- Eu também te amo. – ela sussurrou. – Mas eu tenho medo das coisas que podem acontecer, Edward.

- Não fique com medo. Medo agora só vai te atrapalhar. – desci minha mão para seus braços nus, passando meus dedos por sua pele e sentindo toda a maciez de minha Bella.

- Eu queria viver no seu mundinho e pensar que nem você. – ela sorriu, dando beijos em meu peito.

- É fácil. – sorri de volta, sentindo seus lábios em minha pele quente. – Mas no meu mundinho ultimamente você só ia ver você. – peguei em seus ombros, trazendo-a para cima de meu corpo. – Eu vivo você... – dei um beijo em sua testa. – Eu respiro você... – acariciei seus lábios com os meus... – tudo em minha vida é você, Bella.

- Acho que nunca vou me cansar de falar que te amo, nem muito menos ter vergonha de dizer que sempre te amei.

- Você me tem. Enquanto você quiser. – respondi passando minhas duas mãos por suas costas nuas.

- E se eu quiser para sempre? – ela deu um sorriso de canto de lábio e me olhou com um carinho que eu não tinha nem como medir.

- Para sempre serei seu. – respondi sussurrando.

Por mais que eu não acreditasse em para sempre, com ela eu queria acreditar.

Quando abri meus olhos, vi no relógio que eram quatro da manhã. Meu estômago dava voltas, o enjôo batia forte no meu organismo e os pensamentos ruins me assombravam. Cochilei muito de leve. Bella estava abraçada comigo, ressonando como um anjo, e parecendo que dormia bem, o que me deixou mais aliviado.

Eu definitivamente tinha que dar um jeito nisso.

Com muita calma, coloquei Bella deitada e coberta em seu lado da cama, e levantei, colocando minha calça e indo até a varanda de seu quarto. Estava muito frio lá fora, o que contribuiu para as sensações ruins que rondavam. Peguei meu celular e disquei aquele número mais do que conhecido. Era a única chance que eu tinha de ajudá-la. E me parecia certo.

- _Edward, meu filho? São quatro da manhã! Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

- Mãe. – dei um suspiro alto. – Eu preciso muito da sua ajuda.


	26. Chapter 26 Unfortunate Happenings

**Capítulo 26 – Unfortunate Happenings**

**Pov Bella**

Trovão.

Tempestade.

Eu odiava chuva. Ainda mais no estado em que eu me encontrava. Parecia que piorava o meu ânimo em proporções extremas.

Meus olhos se fixavam na cortina do meu quarto, ouvindo o barulho dos pingos de água bem pesados na varanda. Minha mente já estava tão cansada de pensar, que agora eu me encontrava em total branco. Parecia que eu estava completamente desligada e fora do mundo à minha volta.

Ainda eram cinco e meia da manhã e dormir era uma coisa que eu não conseguia mais quando Edward não estava ao meu lado. Não sei porque não chamei ele pra dormir comigo hoje. Porque deixei ele ir pra casa?

Na última semana, desde que recebi as flores de Didier, Edward vinha dormindo em meu apartamento. Eu morria de medo de receber outra coisa parecida, alguma ameaça ou até mesmo uma visita, mas por sorte, nada aconteceu.

Hoje, não sei porque, eu dei uma de forte e falei que tudo ia ficar bem e que ele podia dormir em casa. Edward tinha comentado comigo que precisava resolver alguns problemas com Esme pela manhã, e tentando facilitar sua vida, falei que não era necessário ele passar a noite comigo.

Mas era.

Era mais do que necessário.

_Vital_, por assim dizer.

Suspirei, vendo as cortinas ainda balançando e o amanhecer chegando, mesmo com a chuva que tirava toda a iluminação do dia.

Inúmeras vezes essa semana pensei em dar uma de covarde, vender tudo, abandonar minha vida, comprar uma passagem pra algum lugar bem longe, como Japão, e acabar com todos os meus problemas. Mas isso implicaria em não ter Edward, e acho que pra mim, agora, era algo inconcebível.

Com muito esforço me levantei, indo até o banheiro e abrindo a gaveta que eu estava evitando abrir a noite inteira. Eu precisava dormir. Como tinha que ir para o escritório às onze, não tinha problema cair no sono agora.

James tinha ido para a França, e hoje ele voltaria. Eu precisava estar no meu melhor juízo, e com sono atrasado, ansiedade e medo correntes em minhas veias, eu certamente não teria juízo algum. Então, peguei o remédio e coloquei no fundo de minha garganta, engolindo-o mesmo sem água. Tentando ignorar o barulho tristonho da chuva lá fora, apaguei a luz do meu quarto e me enfiei novamente nas cobertas.

Graças aos céus o remédio fez efeito.

Sonhos geralmente são estranhos. A palavra sonho, nos passa a impressão de coisa boa. Freud dizia por definição que sonho era uma realização dos desejos. Só que, porque eles nos frustram tanto?

No momento em que meu despertador apitou, mostrando que eram dez da manhã, eu fui cortada em um momento de ápice dos pensamentos inconscientes. Era apenas eu e ele. Eu e Edward, em uma praia, olhando as ondas batendo, sentindo o vento e o cheiro de sal do mar. Eu estava entre suas pernas, e ele atrás de mim, fazendo carinho em meus braços, enquanto sussurrava que por mais que quisessem nos separar, nossos corações estavam unidos para sempre.

Eu sentia a areia gelada entre os dedos dos pés, e o cheiro era quase perceptível. Era real demais. O que contribuiu para a minha frustração, e me fez levantar com um péssimo pressentimento.

Não me importei em me arrumar. Tomei uma ducha fria, e coloquei o primeiro terno com saia lápis que vi dentro do armário. Mais uma vez passei meus olhos pelos saltos altos, e resolvi pegar uma sapatilha preta. Ao me olhar no espelho, senti pena de mim mesma. Era pra eu estar feliz. Era pra eu estar dando pulos de felicidade, porque eu tinha um homem que me amava, e não era qualquer um. Era Edward. Era meu Edward, o mesmo que vivia em meus sonhos de adolescente.

Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. As bolsas roxas embaixo de meus olhos mostravam que nada era tão perfeito assim em minha vida. Afinal, eu não merecia toda essa felicidade, e algo tinha que dar errado mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Eu sentia que esse dia seria hoje. A sensação era de que eu estava indo de encontro à algo muito ruim.

A angústia era tanta que meu estômago estava trancado. Carmela apareceu com uma bandeja bem suculenta, com tudo que eu gostava, e eu simplesmente ignorei, falando que estava sem fome.

- Eu vou contar para o bonitão que você não comeu nada. – ela falou pegando uma uva e me oferecendo. – Vamos... uma uvinha.

- Não Carmela. Não quero mesmo. Estou enjoada. Se eu comer isso vou passar mal e chegar atrasada no escritório. – abri minha bolsa em cima da cama para verificar que tudo estava ali.

- Ok. – ela colocou a uva novamente na bandeja. – Tudo bem. Mas tente almoçar, ok?

- Ok. – dei um beijo em sua testa. – Tenha um bom dia Carmelita.

- Você também meu amor.

Eric já me esperava lá embaixo, e curiosamente o trânsito não estava ruim. Era irônico que, no único dia em que eu não queria chegar no escritório, eu cheguei. Em meia hora. O ambiente estava diferente, o ar, tudo. Ou será que era eu?

Passei reto pelos corredores, sem dar bom dia para ninguém, já cansada de socializar. Meu coração encolheu ao passar em frente ao escritório de Jasper, que já estava sem a placa dourada em frente.

Abri a porta de minha sala, torcendo mentalmente para que Edward estivesse lá, mas no fundo eu sabia que ele não estaria. Eu não sei o que ele tinha que resolver com Esme, e por mais que minha curiosidade gritasse comigo, não perguntei. Não queria me meter em sua vida com mãe e pai. Não sentia intimidade o suficiente para isso. Até porque, se ele não falou deliberadamente o que ia fazer, era porque provavelmente não sentia necessidade em me contar. Então que ficasse por isso mesmo.

Acendi a luz da minha sala, pegando o celular dentro de minha bolsa e jogando-a no sofá de couro. Vi que tinha uma chamada não atendida de Rosalie, e me lembrei o quanto estava negligente. A uns bons dias atrás ela disse que queria conversar comigo e eu simplesmente ignorei e esqueci. Mandei um sms, falando que adoraria almoçar com ela hoje, pelo qual ela respondeu positivamente e me senti mais aliviada. Um problema a menos.

Sentei em minha cadeira e girei, ficando de frente para a janela. A chuva ainda continuava forte, triste e frustrante. Meu celular apitou, e achando que era Rosalie, abri rápido.

"_Tenho boas notícias. Estou louco para te ver. Chego antes de duas da tarde. Te amo. E."_

Ai. Boas Notícias. Acho que era justamente o que eu precisava.

Respondi alguns emails e verifiquei uns processos pendentes. Quando percebi já eram uma da tarde e Rosalie estava batendo em minha porta.

- Oi Rose.. – respondi fechando as janelas em meu computador. – Achei que fosse me esperar lá embaixo.

- Você percebeu a chuva que está? Acho melhor almoçarmos aqui. – ela disse mostrando uma sacola da Dean & Delluca. – Saladinha e frango grelhado, com chá de Blueberry.

- Que maravilha! – tentei parecer animada, mas o que eu mais queria na verdade era comer um hamburguer com Edward. Pensar em salada embrulhava meu estômago. Até a textura me enjoava agora.

Quem eu tinha me tornado? Ou melhor, quem Edward me tornou?

Rosalie sentou-se no sofá e eu me levantei enquanto ela ajeitava tudo em cima da mesinha de vidro. Tirei algumas revistas e pastas de processos que estavam ali em cima, e coloquei em minha mesa, liberando espaço para o nosso almoço.

- E então, quais são as novidades? – perguntei me sentando em posição de chinês e pouco me importando em pisar no couro do sofá.

- Eu e Emmett... estamos muito bem. – ela sorriu.

- Muito bem, muito bem? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- MUITO bem. – ela riu. Final de semana passado dormi na casa dele. Edward passou o tempo inteiro em sua casa, então ficamos com o apartamento todo para nós. – ela deu uma garfada em sua salada.

- É... eu imaginei. – ri dando um gole em meu chá.

- E você e Edward, como estão? – ela continuou mastigando.

- Estamos bem. – dei uma garfada em minha salada, tentando ser sucinta. Não estava com saco de ouvir Rosalie falando mal de meu relacionamento com ele.

- Bella. – ela bufou. – Eu sei que eu fui uma péssima amiga. Eu conversei muito com Emmett, e ele me disse o quanto Edward te ama e é arrependido do passado. Eu só estava cega demais para enxergar isso, porque meu instinto defensor com você era maior do que qualquer coisa. – ela me olhava nos olhos enquanto falava, tentando me fazer acreditar.

- Tudo bem. – sacudi a cabeça, me focando em minha salada.

- Não, não está tudo bem. Você não acredita em mim. Mas é a verdade. – ela pegou em meu braço. – Eu quero que vocês sejam muito felizes. – ela sorriu, me olhando novamente nos olhos. – E quero sair mais uma vez em casal, e apagar toda aquela péssima impressão que Edward deve estar de mim.

- Ele está com péssima impressão mesmo. – olhei para Rosalie com o semblante sério, mas depois sorri, mostrando que era brincadeira.

- Então! – ela deu um pulinho no sofá. – Vamos marcar um jantar na sexta feira, no final de semana, que seja! Faço questão de reservar os lugares no melhor restaurante! – ela sorriu.

- Ok. – respondi e Rosalie largou sua salada na mesinha, vindo me abraçar.

- Estava com saudade de você, Bellinha. E fiquei com medo de perder sua amizade por causa disso. Me desculpa se fui muito geniosa.

- Não importa mais. O que importa é que você tá aqui comigo, e me dá apoio. – sorri, apertando nosso abraço.

Continuamos almoçando, conversando sobre diversas coisas, inclusive o relacionamento dela com Emmett e o meu com Edward. Tínhamos muito a conversar, afinal não estávamos nos falando direito. Rosalie recebeu várias ligações no meio da nossa conversa, pois ela atenderia um evento de moda em Miami nos próximos dias, e tinha que organizar e preparar um monte de coisas, mas ao final do nosso almoço, conseguimos nos atualizar completamente.

- Bebê, infelizmente tenho que ir. Tenho tanta coisa para fazer hoje que estou com dor de cabeça. – ela disse jogando as sobras de nosso almoço na sacola e eu reuni os copos já vazios.

- Boa tarde mocinhas. – a minha voz preferida ecoou pela sala, e não pude deixar de exprimir um sorriso. Era Edward, e com boas notícias para me dar.

- Oi Edward! – Rosalie falou animada, demonstrando que não existia mais nenhuma raiva. – Tudo bem?

- Tudo... – ele falou meio desconfiado.

- É, eu sei. – ela disse. – Você está estranhando meu comportamento, mas depois Bella te explica e no final de semana vamos sair em casal. – ela pegou sua bolsa. – Agora tenho que ir. – ela me deu dois beijinhos. – Depois te ligo, ok? Amo você bebê. – Rosalie passou por Edward, apertando sem ombro e saiu de minha sala batendo a porta.

- Você está todo molhado de chuva. – falei me aproximando.

O que era uma visão maravilhosa, diga-se de passagem. Afinal, Edward estava de camisa branca, - agora transparente, - e o tecido mostrava todos os seus músculos, inclusive a tatuagem. Seus fios embaraçados estavam unidos e caindo por seu rosto, formando uma imagem tão linda e sexy que por pouco não me deixou sem ar e com vontade de trancar a sala e tê-lo ali mesmo.

- Não vai me dar abraço pra não se molhar? – ele ensaiou um biquinho, me fazendo rir de verdade pela primeira vez no dia.

- Como se eu ligasse pra isso. – abracei ele apertado, envolvendo seu corpo em meus braços, e ele fez o mesmo em minha cintura, me dando um beijo na cabeça.

- Está cheirosa, meu anjo. – ele respirou fundo em minha cabeça.

- Eu sempre estou cheirosa. – brinquei, com meu rosto já molhado e enfiado em seu peito.

- Eu sei. – ele pegou em meu rosto com as duas mãos e me deu um beijo leve. – Pronta para a boa notícia?

- Com absoluta certeza. – olhei em seus olhos que estavam tão felizes que quase me senti feliz por completo só de fitá-los.

- Os 25% de Jasper.. – ele sorriu e mordeu seu lábio inferior. – Agora pertencem a uma certa pessoa, chamada Edward Anthony Cullen.

- O que? – falei já abrindo um sorriso. – Mas... como? Edward, como você fez isso, não é nada barato! – eu não conseguia parar de rir, e abracei ele tão apertado, que ele me abraçou em retorno, tirando meus pés do chão.

- Esme me ajudou. – ele deu outro selinho em mim. – Eu já tinha um dinheiro guardado, para abrir o meu próprio escritório... ela só complementou, e eu vou pagar a ela assim que colocar minha mão nos lucros. – ele sorriu e me colocou no chão novamente.

- Edward, isso é incrível! - ri junto, não querendo acreditar que isso estava acontecendo. Principalmente por ver que todos os meus pensamentos negativos dessa manhã estavam sendo apagados. – Eu estava com tanto medo de James pegar esses 25% e dividir a empresa comigo... – falei desabafando.

- Eu sei disso. Por isso fiz.

- Quanto custou isso, Edward? Eu posso te ajudar, e...

- Não. Você não vai me ajudar. – ele riu.

Comecei a fazer as contas em minha cabeça e choquei ao chegar ao número final. Edward provavelmente desembolsou mais de setecentos mil dólares para ter os 25% da empresa. Nosso capital bruto era de mais de três milhões, e fazendo as contas, dava algo bem próximo a isso.

- Foi mais de setecentos mil, não foi? – falei sentindo a emoção fluindo em minhas veias. Meus olhos já marejavam ao pensar que alguém poderia realmente fazer isso por mim.

- Eu fiz porque te amo. – ele pegou em meu queixo, passando o dedo indicador suavemente por minha pele, e me beijou.

Eu estava tão feliz e absorta de meu juízo que minhas mãos foram direto para os botões de sua camisa molhada, e quando menos imaginei, suas mãos já estavam na dobra de meus joelhos, encaixando-me em sua cintura e me carregando até a mesa.

- Eu sempre tive a fantasia de transar em minha sala, sabia? – falei quase que como um gemido, sentindo um turbilhão de emoções em meu organismo.

- É? – ele falou baixo, me tomando novamente em seus lábios. – Então daqui a pouquinho estaremos quites. Você realizou a minha depois do jogo. – ele passou as mãos por meus ombros, descendo meu terno por minhas costas. – E eu vou realizar a sua.

Não pude deixar de sorrir ao ouvir as palavras que combinavam exatamente com o olhar penetrante de Edward. Ele desabotoou botão por botão de minha blusa, enquanto eu desabotoava a dele. De vez em quando nos olhávamos sorrindo, e meu coração já pulava de ansiedade.

Assim que me vi livre de minha blusa e da camisa dele, Edward ajeitou seus quadris entre minhas pernas, fazendo com que elas abrissem ainda mais.

- Estou com saia lápis, Edward. – falei em meio a um beijo. – Se você tentar abrir minhas pernas mais um pouco, ela vai rasgar.

- Isso seria uma ótima opção. – ele sorriu, mordendo meu lábio inferior.

- É, ótima opção... – ironizei. - E eu ficaria de calcinha o dia inteiro? – ri junto, passando minhas mãos por seu peito, atingindo a tatuagem e todos os músculos que formavam aquele _6-pack_. Delícia.

- Vamos dar um jeito nisso. – ele envolveu meu tronco em um de seus braços, levantando meu corpo com facilidade e liberando espaço para que tirasse toda a minha saia, jogando-a no chão. – Prontinho. – ele uniu seus lábios aos meus novamente.

- Muito obrigada. – sorri e inclinei a cabeça para aprofundarmos nosso beijo.

- Não seja por isso... – Edward sussurrou enquanto caminhava seus lábios por meu maxilar, indo até minha orelha. Suas mãos passaram por minha cintura, subindo, até o momento em que ele segurou meus seios em suas mãos, apertando-os com força.

- Pura perfeição. – ele disse olhando para eles, que estavam unidos em suas mãos. Afundou seu rosto em meu decote dando inúmeros beijos, enquanto abaixava as alças do meu sutiã.

Minhas mãos subiram de suas costas para os cabelinhos da nuca, causando arrepios involuntários na pele de Edward. Ele soltou um gemido fraco enquanto se deliciava em meus seios, e envolvi seu corpo com minhas pernas, mostrando que eu necessitava de um contato maior. Ainda bem que eu estava de sapatilha, porque se fossem meus saltos agulha, eles estariam enfiados na pele de Edward.

- Está apressadinha, anjo? – ele falou sorrindo e subindo os beijos, de meus seios pelo pescoço, queixo, e finalmente lábios.

- Eu quero você... – sussurrei, fraca pelas sensações que seus lábios estavam me causando. - ... agora.

- Você me tem, meu anjo.. – ele sussurrou novamente, e investiu sua ereção ainda por dentro da calça, em meu centro. Gemi por antecipação, soltando uma grande quantidade de ar, tentando fazer meu pulmão parar de doer.

Porque meu baixo ventre já estava dolorido.

Edward pegou minhas mãos e colocou-as ao redor de seu pescoço, aproximando nossos corpos ainda mais. Suas mãos, assim que largaram as minhas, fizeram uma trilha quente por minhas coxas e atingiram justamente o canto mais úmido entre minhas pernas. Assim que ele sentiu o estado de minha calcinha, sorriu, e me olhou tão fundo em meus olhos que eu por pouco não tive um colapso nervoso.

Esse homem definitivamente sabia deixar uma mulher louca.

Senti minha calcinha sendo afastada e seus dedos longos me invadindo de uma vez, sem nem pedir licença. Meu corpo ficou mole e apoiei minha cabeça no ombro de Edward, fechando os olhos e sentindo o ritmo lento e molhado que eles faziam dentro de mim.

- Tão molhada pra mim... tão perfeita... – ele falou em gemidos.. – Você me deixa louco, Bella... louco... – seus dedos aumentaram o ritmo, me fazendo perder o foco.

Virei minha cabeça em direção a seu pescoço, e não aguentei. Mordi a pele de Edward com força, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido alto, de dor e prazer. Continuei com minha boca ali, dando beijos e passando minha língua, procurando amenizar a mordida.

- Ah... você me tira do sério... – ele falou novamente.

- Edward... – gemi, sentindo minhas paredes apertando seus dedos. Ele também percebeu e deslizou-os para fora de mim, só não me deixando frustrada porque eu sabia o que vinha a seguir.

Enquanto me olhava, num ato mais do que sexy, Edward foi tirando o cinto e abrindo o zíper de sua calça, fazendo meu centro latejar ainda mais.

Eu não sei como eu não infartava nessas horas.

Edward pegou a parte de trás do meu pescoço com a mão direita e me beijou com voracidade. Com a esquerda, abaixou o resto da calça e a cueca me fazendo sentir no mesmo momento a ponta de sua ereção unindo-se à minha umidade extrema.

- Céus... – falei sentindo que ele queria me provocar.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou rindo, enquanto puxava meu lábio novamente com seus dentes. Seu membro ainda continuava ali, me torturando, passeando por meu centro e me levando à loucura.

- Você, fazendo isso comigo... é tortura... – gemi.

- Seu corpo inteiro é uma tortura pra mim, anjo.. – ele beijou meu rosto inteiro, indo até minha orelha... – Mas pode deixar que vou te dar o que você quer... – ele mordeu meu lóbulo. – Agora.

Edward me penetrou, me fazendo quase gritar. Minhas duas mãos agarraram seu pescoço e eu não conseguia nem abrir os olhos. Ele pegou na parte de trás de meus joelhos, inclinando meu quadril e facilitando todo o ritmo, que começou lento. Involuntariamente, acompanhei o ritmo de Edward enquanto mordia seu ombro com força.

- Morde, anjo... morde... – ele riu enquanto estocava cada vez mais forte.

Eu queria gritar o nome dele, mas o pouco de juízo me impediu.

Sua mão esquerda continuava agarrando minha perna com força, enquanto a direita subiu por minhas costas já molhadas e encontrou minha nuca, embaixo de meus cabelos, acariciando, puxando, envolvendo-os em seus dedos, enquanto me preenchia ainda mais forte.

Soltei minhas mãos de seu pescoço e levei meus braços para trás, procurando um apoio melhor. Edward deitou minhas costas na mesa, me fazendo derrubar todas as pastas que eu tinha posto ali, antes de almoçar com Rosalie.

Minha respiração já estava tão escassa, que tive que procurar ar enquanto o ritmo dele não parava. Passei a mão no rosto e engoli saliva, tentando não desmaiar. Respirei tão fundo e soltei o ar com tanta força, que saiu como um gemido maior, o que animou Edward e levou-o a aumentar o ritmo.

Quando sua mão quente encontrou meu umbigo e desceu exatamente para o meu ponto frágil, foi que vi estrelas. Meus cabelos pendiam na outra ponta da mesa, e comecei a ver as coisas de cabeça pra baixo enquanto sentia o orgasmo chegando. Forte.

- Quero ver você gozar como nunca gozou, meu anjo... – levantei minha cabeça ignorando a tontura e encontrei Edward sorrindo e olhando todo meu corpo, como se fosse tudo que ele tinha em sua vida.

Foi o que faltava pra mim.

Eu pouco me importava se alguém ia ouvir. Soltei gemidos altos, sentindo meu corpo inteiro tremer incontrolavelmente. Edward continuou esfregando seu dedo em meu ponto sensível enquanto me penetrava, e eu sentia que ia entrar em combustão espontânea.

Foi quando outro orgasmo veio. Mais forte.

Edward deu um sorriso de canto de boca ao ver que eu estava gozando pela segunda vez em questão de segundos. Inclinou seu corpo, levando seus lábios para minha barriga já molhada e suada, mordendo minha pele, e não parando de sorrir.

- Não consigo mais ter sanidade perto de você, Bella... – ele sussurrou gemendo. – Não consigo... – ele mordeu minha barriga novamente.

Levei minhas mãos para seus fios dourados, e puxei, sentindo meu corpo travando por completo e o final do orgasmo se despedindo do meu corpo.

Edward continuou em seu ritmo, e percebi que ele ainda não havia chegado. Peguei em seu pescoço e levantei meu corpo, diminuindo o espaço que estava entre nós. Levei minha boca até seu pescoço enquanto sentia sua respiração descompassada, e mordi sua orelha, fazendo com que ele soltasse um gemido baixo.

- Goza pra mim, Edward... – sussurrei as palavras que faltavam para sentir seu membro inchar ainda mais dentro de mim e se liberar por completo.

- Merda.. – ele soltou um gemido alto, comprimindo os olhos e trancando o maxilar. Seu corpo todo tensionou, sua respiração parou, e eu sorri, vendo que havia cumprido minha missão.

Ficamos calados, não sei por quanto tempo. O único barulho era a chuva lá fora. Encostei minha cabeça em seu pescoço e esperei que ele recuperasse sua respiração, enquanto caminhava com meus dedos por todo seu peitoral suado.

Depois de um tempo, Edward respirou fundo e deu um beijo em minha testa.

- E aí? Consegui realizar sua fantasia perfeitamente? – ele falou baixo, agora beijando meus cabelos e envolvendo meu rosto em uma de suas mãos.

- Tão perfeitamente que eu até fumaria um cigarro agora. – ri, e senti o corpo dele balançando, rindo junto comigo.

- Linda. – ele abaixou sua cabeça e deu um beijo em meus lábios. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo. – levei minha mão para seu rosto, passando as unhas na barba por fazer. – Obrigada por tudo que você tem feito por mim.

- Não faço por obrigação. Faço porque te amo. Eu já disse isso... – ele deu outro beijo em minha testa. – Lembre-se sempre disso Bella. Você é muito importante pra mim, e nada, nem ninguém, vai mudar o que eu sinto por você. – ele passou o polegar por minhas bochechas e por um de meus olhos.

- Perfeição. – falei abraçando-o apertado.

- Perfeição. – ele repetiu minhas palavras, nos levando para mais um grande momento de silêncio.

- Merda. – Edward falou depois de um tempo, ainda abraçado a mim. – Preciso encontrar com Mike, para acertar umas coisas de um processo pendente... estou devendo isso a ele desde a semana passada.

- Pode ir. – suspirei. – Também tenho que fazer algumas coisas por aqui. – passei a mão por seus cabelos.

- Quer dormir lá em casa hoje? – ele falou afastando-se de mim e agachando-se para vestir sua calça.

- Quero. – ele pegou minha blusa e minha saia do chão, me entregando. – Depois do expediente eu te espero aqui. – fiquei de pé, vestindo minha saia e colocando minha blusa.

- Certo. – ele sorriu, terminando de colocar o último botão de sua camisa no lugar e me deu um beijo. – Até daqui a pouco.

- Até. Sócio. – sorri, recebendo um sorriso enorme em retorno. Ele bateu a porta, e suspirei, tentando voltar para minha vida normal. Ajeitei o zíper de minha saia e comecei a reunir as pastas do chão. Algumas folhas pararam do lado de fora, e me xinguei porque teria que organizar aquilo tudo de novo, e provavelmente tomaria um grande tempo.

Mas tinha sido por um motivo maravilhoso, então, foda-se.

Vi o nome de James em uma das pastas e o arrepio passou por meu corpo. Já eram quase três da tarde e eu não havia recebido nenhuma notícia dele, o que me deixava apreensiva de alguma forma.

Meu telefone tocou, corri até minha cadeira, sentando e atendendo.

- Isabella Swan.

- _Senhorita Swan, poderia dar um pulinho aqui no Financeiro? _

- Oi Alec... porque? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- _Precisamos conversar e colocar alguns pingos nos is, Isabella._

- Alec, pára de falar assim comigo e me adianta logo o que aconte..

- _Estou te esperando aqui._

E desligou. Sem mais nem menos.

O financeiro, apesar de serem pessoas contratadas por Charlie e por mim, eram os únicos que podiam mandar no futuro da empresa. Eram acionistas de grande porte, que tomavam conta de todas as nossas contas e consequentemente, todo o nosso dinheiro. Eu desconfiava que fosse para falar alguma coisa de Edward e sua compra dos 25%, mas no momento em que entrei na sala de reunião, vi que nada tinha a ver com o que eu pensava.

- James. – falei fechando a porta e vendo que ele, Alec, Aro e Demetri estavam na mesa de reunião. Toda a cúpula estava reunida e coisa boa não era.

- Isabella, sente-se por favor. – Aro falou, indicando a única cadeira vazia.

Sentei, olhando cada um deles em busca de alguma resposta adiantada, mas todos estavam com o mesmo semblante em suas faces.

- Isabella, querida, James esteve conversando conosco pela manhã, e nos apontou vários problemas que vêm acontecendo na diretoria. Como você é a maior acionista, com 50%, foi feito um pedido para revisão de suas possessões. – ele falou entrelaçando seus dedos à sua frente. – Só que queríamos conversar com você primeiro.

- Revisão de minhas possessões? Essa aqui é a empresa do meu pai, eu retenho a maior parte das ações e não são vocês que vão tirá-las de mim! – dei um soco na mesa de vidro, fazendo um barulho oco.

- E foi justamente o seu pai, Charles Swan, que estabeleceu que o financeiro que decidiria isso, não vocês. – Aro falou tentando se recompor do meu estardalhaço. – Foi anunciado que o seu estagiário, Sr... – ele olhou para o papel, - Edward Anthony Cullen, comprou pela manhã os 25%, em um valor relativamente significativo. Oitocentos e sessenta mil dólares.

James virou seu rosto para mim no mesmo instante.

- É, é verdade. – falei engolindo seco.

- A senhorita tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – ele perguntou colocando o papel na superfície da mesa.

- Não, Aro. Eu nem sabia. Fiquei sabendo têm meia hora.

- Existe a possibilidade desse dinheiro que o Sr. Edward utilizou para comprar as ações, ser seu?

- Meu? – franzi o cenho. – Óbvio que não! – gritei. – O dinheiro é dele, ele vai se formar em alguns dias e estava juntando para comprar um escritório, mas resolveu investir na Swan & Associates! – falei nervosa. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, Aro.

- Mas é claro que tem! – James falou sorrindo. – Não pense que eu não contei ao financeiro que vocês dois têm um caso, Isabella.

- Nós não temos um caso! – menti.

- Não me venha com essa! – James riu, mas levantou a voz.

- Senhores, vamos nos acalmar. – Alec falou, levantando-se e prevendo o pior. Minha vontade era de voar em cima de James e socar aquela cabeça até ele perder toda a noção. – Senhorita Isabella, você me daria autorização para abrir suas contas e ver se existe alguma retirada de dinheiro recente?

- Claro que autorizo. – falei aliviada em saber que isso provaria que eu não tinha nada a ver. – Vocês vão ver que eu não fiz nenhuma movimentação grande.

- Tudo bem. – Aro falou escrevendo em um papel. – Assine aqui, que você autoriza a quebra de sigilo de suas contas. – ele deslizou o papel em minha direção, e assinei. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas e James me encarava de tal forma que só me dava mais ódio.

- Vamos continuar o assunto? – Demetri falou, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim, sim. – Aro falou. – James levantou que você e Edward estão tendo um caso. – ele pegou o papel e colocou em uma pasta. – Se provar que você passou dinheiro para o Sr. Edward, não será nada bom. A senhorita pode perder os seus 50% e até mesmo a empresa inteira.

- Isso é injusto! – rebati. – Primeiro que eu mal tenho acesso à conta maior da empresa. Eu nunca mexi nesse negócio! Vocês sempre tiveram mais acessos a ela do que eu!

- Tudo bem. – Aro falou com uma voz calma e serena. – Não há motivo para pânico. Você liberou a quebra de sigilo, então é isso que vamos fazer. Mas, relacionamentos de diretoria com acionistas não são algo que eu poderia dizer como... ético. – ele ressaltou. – Sua imagem está seriamente comprometida, Isabella Swan. – E se for provado que você e o Sr. Cullen estão ligados de alguma forma, temo que um dos dois terá que desistir de suas ações, e consequentemente da empresa.

- O que eu também não acho correto. – respondi.

- Mas que são regras e políticas da Swan & Associates, criadas pelo seu pai. Então todos aqui temos que acatar.

- E se eu falasse que já tive um caso com James? – falei, olhando diretamente para aqueles olhos cínicos, e ele estava sorrindo como nunca.

- Ele já nos contou do ocorrido, e se mostrou arrependido, mas garantiu que foi somente um encontro... sexual.. por assim dizer. – Aro falou desconcertado.

Merda.

_Merda, merda, merda, merda!  
_  
- Sua imagem na empresa não está boa, Swan. – James falou. – Você parece uma alpinista monetária. Se envolvendo com todos os sócios.. Será que você teve alguma coisa com Jasper também? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mais cínico do que nunca, fazendo minha raiva aflorar por todos os poros.

- Não vamos rebaixar a conversa. – Alec mais uma vez tentou acalmar. – James, por favor. Pare.

Eu não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ele estava virando toda a mesa em cima de mim, colocando tudo contra e apenas por um cliente? Isso estava muito estranho e eu tinha quase que absoluta certeza que os dois, - Didier e James, - estavam juntos nessa.

Minha vontade era de começar a chorar, mas segurei as lágrimas com toda a força que achei possível, e fiquei séria.

- E o que isso tudo quer dizer então? – falei, já sem paciência.

Era o momento de começar a desconfiar de todos a meu redor.

Saí da sala, ainda deixando James lá dentro com todos, e sentindo nojo por ter confiado tanto tempo em pessoas que não mereciam nada. Alec, foi o único que demonstrou compaixão com seu olhar, e eu sabia que de alguma forma, futuramente, poderia contar com ele.. mas os outros.. se eu saísse vitoriosa dessa, perderiam seus empregos no momento em que eu retomasse meu poder.

No momento em que alcancei o corredor do escritório, não consegui deixar de segurar minhas lágrimas. Dei uma porrada na porta da diretoria e voei para a minha sala, me jogando no sofá.

Edward entrou alguns segundos depois.

- Você passou voando pela sala de Mike! – ele jogou umas pastas em cima da poltrona. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_Aconteceu alguma coisa?_

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A pergunta dele ecoava em minha cabeça e eu não sabia como responder. O que isso tudo significava? O que eu tinha que fazer? Encarar toda a porrada de perder a confiança dos meus investidores e consequentemente a minha empresa, ou terminar com o grande amor da minha vida até resolver isso sozinha?

- Meu anjo, por favor, fale alguma coisa... – ele ajoelhou-se na minha frente.

Meu coração batia erraticamente no peito, e a dor era incessante ao pensar no que eu iria fazer. Mas era o certo. Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Edward, acho que precisamos conversar.

* * *

_Eu sei, eu sou uma péssima pessoa por não estar atualizando as coisas como devia! Mas agora com o final do ano, creio que as coisas fiquem mais fáceis! Me desculpem!_

_Obrigada por lerem e por comentarem! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Reviews? Beijinhos! _


	27. Chapter 27 Making Decisions

**Capítulo 27 – Making Decisions**

_PoV Edward_

- Não, Bella! Não! – meu coração batia furiosamente em meu peito, ecoando para minha garganta e ouvidos. –Eu não aceito isso.

- Edward, é a melhor coisa que temos a fazer. – ela suspirou, fechando os olhos e lutando contra as lágrimas. – Pelo menos por enquanto, meu amor. Eles estão em cima de nós. Eles querem tirar minha posição da empresa. Eles sabem de tudo.

- Bella, você não vê que é justamente isso que James quer? – meus olhos estavam tão marejados que eu não via nada, apenas coisas embaçadas. Eu nunca havia me sentido assim. Isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo, e mesmo sabendo que essa era uma das consequências em se apaixonar, era uma merda se sentir dessa forma.

Isabella estava terminando comigo.

Quando ela disse que tínhamos que conversar, senti arrepios no meu corpo inteiro. Eu não queria ficar ali, e muito menos ter aquela conversa no mesmo perímetro que James, então puxei Bella pelo braço e fomos de carro até o Johnny's Hideaway, nosso lugar preferido.

Ali, ainda branca e tremendo, Bella me contou tudo o que tinha acontecido dentro da sala do financeiro, e a única coisa que veio em minha cabeça era que estavam armando para ela. E armando bonito. Ela me disse que assinou um papel em que autorizava o corte do sigilo de sua conta bancária, e eu perguntei se ela tinha lido o que o papel dizia. Mas, como eu já esperava, ela disse que não. Estava tão nervosa que nem leu. Eu podia brigar com ela por isso, até porque ela era uma porra de uma advogada, e todo advogado sabia que tinha que ler tudo antes de assinar, mas eu tinha que entender seu lado. Foi muita coisa para uma pessoa só, muita coisa para engolir em pouco tempo, e ela estava sozinha ali. Eram quatro contra um.

Era muito óbvio que sua conta seria remexida. Era só uma questão de tempo. Eles iam fazer de tudo para tirarem os oitocentos e sessenta mil dólares, colocando toda a culpa nela. Porém, o que eles não esperavam, era que eu tinha como provar que o dinheiro era meu, afinal tive que retirar todo o montante no banco, Esme o dela, e meu próprio gerente me perguntou se eu tinha certeza do que estava fazendo.

Claro que eu tinha certeza. Era a única forma de salvar Bella no momento.

Aparentemente.

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não deixo de te amar, Edward.. nem que vamos nos separar para sempre, por favor, me entenda. – Bella falava, sua voz quebrando com a vontade de chorar e eu tinha que simplesmente me manter no lugar, antes que desmoronasse. – É só por um tempo... é só por um tempo... – ela repetia, tentando pregar isso em minha cabeça, mas era impossível.

Ela tinha sido a melhor coisa que aconteceu em minha vida desde que comecei a trabalhar na Swan & Associates, e mesmo que ela me dissesse que não deixaria de me amar, doía do mesmo jeito. Eu tinha medo que algo desse errado, e acabássemos separados, porque, sim, era difícil acreditar que um dia eu falaria isso, mas minha vida sem ela, não teria mais graça. Nenhuma.

Esse era o ponto em que eu tinha alcançado, por me apaixonar por Bella.

Se eu me arrependia? Deveria. Deveria me arrepender de ter deixado esse sentimento me consumir. Deveria ter ouvido Alice e continuar sendo o mesmo Edward de sempre. Pelo menos eu não estaria sofrendo tanto agora.

Pensamento egoísta, eu sei. Mas é verdade.

O problema é que... eu não estava arrependido. E cada vez que eu olhava nos olhos castanhos de Bella, eu tinha certeza disso.

- Edward, por favor, me fala alguma coisa, seu silêncio não está ajudando em nada.

- Desculpe, eu só... só estava pensando.

- Me entenda, por favor. – ela trouxe sua mão macia em meu rosto. – Eu te amo, Edward. É só enquanto eu resolvo isso...

- E se não resolver Bella? – suspirei. – Eu não vou aguentar perder você para sempre.. – dessa vez minha voz quebrou, e mesmo que eu segurasse, uma lágrima abandonou meu olho.

- Edward, nós somos pra sempre. Mantenha isso na sua cabeça. – ela pegou em minha nuca e aproximou nossas testas. – Eu. Amo. Você.

- Eu também te amo. – suspirei. – Eu me sinto tão idiota por estar me sentindo assim... eu sei que não vai ser fácil. Argh!

- Não vai ser fácil. Nem um pouco. – ela olhou bem em meus olhos. – Mas tem que ser assim. Depois vamos rir disso tudo. Eu prometo.

Eu realmente estava me sentindo um idiota. Bella, apesar das lágrimas se mantinha forte, decidida, enquanto eu continuava com essa postura covarde e assustada. Eu nem estava me reconhecendo. Mas algo dentro de mim estava se formando, que era pior ainda.

Ódio.

Desde quando os papéis tinham mudado desse jeito?

Lutando contra todos esses sentimentos novos, respirei fundo, engolindo qualquer vontade de chorar ou debater sobre esse assunto novamente. Eu estava com raiva, - não só de Bella, que fique bem claro, - mas raiva de tudo. Principalmente de ter entrado nesse relacionamento. E de justamente isso fazer me sentir um babaca. Me fazer sofrer. Senti enjôo.

Eu não queria mais ficar aqui, não queria mais ouvir o que ela tinha pra falar. Simplesmente queria meu quarto, minha cama, descansar e pensar em como trabalhar no mesmo lugar que ela durante os próximos meses, dias, anos... porque agora eu tinha vinte e cinco por cento da empresa e não tinha como fugir.

Revoltado. Revoltado por ter feito essa escolha.

- Vou te levar em casa. – falei levantando do sofá e dando um último gole em meu vinho. O mesmo vinho que tínhamos bebido garrafas e garrafas na última vez que tínhamos estado aqui.

- Edward, você vai ficar assim? – ela pegou em meu braço, e peguei em sua mão que tentava me segurar.

- Eu só preciso de tempo. Eu quero pensar. Pensar em tudo que fiz, e em tudo que recebi em troca. – falei sem pensar, sabendo que isso magoaria Bella de inúmeras formas.

Ela me olhou, com os olhos mais marejados ainda, e passou a mão por eles, tentando inocentá-los de um possível choro.

- Tudo bem. Me leve pra casa. – sua postura foi rígida, e ela se levantou ajeitando a tal saia lápis, que a horas atrás eu quase rasguei.

Paguei a conta e saímos em direção ao carro. Abri a porta do carona para Bella, lembrando perfeitamente da última vez em que saímos daqui. Estávamos felizes, descobrindo sentimentos mútuos e principalmente, livres de qualquer problema.

Antes de entrar no carro, dei uma olhada para o outro lado da rua, visualizando o Bed & Breakfast. Suspirei e sentei em meu banco. Quando olhei para Bella, vi que ela estava olhando para o mesmo lugar do que eu.

O caminho de volta foi silencioso como eu esperava, já que Bella não tinha mais o que falar e eu, apesar de ter muitas coisas para despejar em cima dela, preferia não fazer, para não machucá-la mais. Eu estava ferido, magoado, e perdido. E não sabia a quem culpar.

Por mais que ela pedisse para eu entender, eu não conseguia. Provavelmente era minha cabeça teimosa que falava mais alto do que eu, mas eu queria pensar muito nisso primeiro, antes de falar mais alguma coisa. Porém, a raiva não me abandonava.

E só tinha uma pessoa que se mantinha no topo da minha pirâmide de ódio: James. E eu teria uma conversa muito franca com ele, no momento em que pisasse no escritório amanhã.

Parei em frente ao prédio de Bella, e ela saiu, me dando um olhar forte, que claramente dizia que ela entendia como eu devia estar confuso. Isso me aliviou, porque não queria que ela tivesse raiva de mim, por mais que eu estivesse com raiva dela no momento.

Mas foi assim. Como se estivéssemos rasgando um papel. Sem um beijo, sem um abraço, sem nada. E isso não podia ser pior.

Voltei para casa, e fui direto para a cozinha, beber mais de um litro de água. Minha garganta estava seca e o choro ainda estava preso, o que contribuía para uma grande confusão em meu organismo.

Me encostei no balcão da cozinha, bebendo a água no gargalo da garrafa, e balançando as chaves do carro na mão, tentando apagar todo pensamento, arrependimento, raiva ou sentimento que ainda estivesse preso em meu corpo.

Escutei um riso alto e porta batendo, vendo em seguida Rosalie correndo em direção à sala, apenas com uma camisa de Emmett.

- Eu vou te pegar! – Emmett gritou, e os passos dele ecoaram pelo corredor, encontrando e agarrando-a pela cintura.

- _Pára_! – ela gritou, rindo.

Limpei minha garganta e os dois dispararam seus olhares em minha direção.

- Edward! – Rosalie falou, puxando a camisa de Emmett mais para seus joelhos, tentando esconder o fato de que provavelmente ela estava sem calcinha. – Com licença. – ela voltou para o quarto de Emmett, comprovando o que eu pensei.

- Fala meu caro. – Emmett falou indo até o balcão da cozinha. No momento em que me olhou nos olhos e viu a vermelhidão em que eles provavelmente estavam, seu sorriso sumiu. – O que houve, Edward?

- Acabou, Emmett. – falei.

- O que que acabou? – Rosalie voltou para a sala, amarrando um short em sua cintura.

- Eu e Bella. – dei mais um gole na garrafa. – Acabou.

- Como assim? – Rosalie falou bem alto, me causando dor de cabeça.

- Ela vai te explicar melhor do que eu. Eu simplesmente estou com muita merda na cabeça agora para me importar. – coloquei a garrafa em cima da pia. – Boa noite gente, vou dormir.

- Edward.. – Emmett começou, mas eu simplesmente não dei ouvidos e fui para meu quarto, onde caí na cama e só saí de lá no dia seguinte.

Acordei sentindo o peso da tristeza em meus olhos. Minha cabeça doía, dando a sensação de pequenas marteladas em meu crânio, e meu peito teve a sensação de um soco no momento em que bateu a realização de que tudo não tinha sido um sonho.

Eu estava tão confuso, que não sabia o que sentir. Era uma mistura tão grande, que decidir por uma só era muito difícil. Senti minha cama balançar e virei para o outro lado, vendo Emmett, em sua roupa de ginástica, e com um copo na mão.

- Toma. – ele me entregou.

- Que merda é essa? – falei ainda com a voz grogue.

- É só vitamina, seu idiota. – ele falou empurrando o copo na minha direção. – Toma logo. Você está com cara de que vai precisar de bastante força hoje.

- Ainda bem que você sabe. – sentei na cama, pegando o copo da mão dele e bebi. O gosto era horrível, e quase cuspi.

- É, eu sei. Tem gosto de bunda. Mas vai te fazer bem. – ele riu, dando um tapa em meu braço.

- Que merda. – grunhi.

- Bebe logo, porra. – ele riu de novo. Depois suspirou e seu sorriso sumiu, como por mágica. – Você quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Não. – falei dando mais um gole.

- Cara.. Rose me ligou agora de manhã. Ela foi pra lá ontem, no momento em que você contou. Bella chorou a noite inteira... O que aconteceu? Que merda você fez? Não me diga que você tra...

- Eu não fiz nada, Emmett. A decisão foi dela. – cortei, dando mais um gole naquele líquido com gosto de merda.

- Rose não quis me contar o motivo. – ele suspirou. – Tem certeza que você não quer me contar? Você sabe que pode contar comigo, cara. – ele me deu um soquinho de leve.

Era a primeira vez que eu tinha esse tipo de "momento" com Emmett. E eu nem sabia como agir, ou como tirar toda essa confusão do meu peito, então resolvi logo de uma vez desabafar.

Contei tudo o que aconteceu, desde o começo. Até as coisas que ele provavelmente não poderia saber, mas fiz ele jurar que a conversa não sairia daqui, senão eu perseguiria ele até a morte.

Ele ouviu tudo, com muita atenção, e foi bom desabafar, soltar tudo o que eu sentia. Eu não tinha coragem de contar o acontecido à Esme, principalmente depois de ela ter me emprestado quinhentos mil dólares para que eu salvasse a garota que tinha acabado de terminar comigo.

- Posso falar o que eu acho? – Emmett disse depois de um tempo.

- À vontade. – respondi.

- Eu acho que você é um merda. – ele falou sério, mas na hora me deu vontade de rir.

- Eu sou um merda? – falei sacudindo a cabeça. – Eu faço tudo por ela, gasto o que não posso para comprar os vinte e cinco por cento da merda da empresa dela, pra que ela ficasse mais aliviada de não dividir metade com James, perco toda a minha masculinidade quase chorando e pedindo pra que ela não terminasse comigo, e simplesmente eu sou um merda?

Emmett riu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Exato. Você é um merda. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, me reprovando. – A garota está fazendo isso para preservar vocês dois, seu babaca. Não consegue enxergar nessa cabeça limitada? – ele me deu um tapa na testa. – Pelo que você me contou ela falou que ainda te ama. E que só está fazendo isso por enquanto... enxerga, Edward. Deixa de ser egoísta, e pensar só em si.

- Egoísta?

- Egoísta sim. – ele sentou melhor na cama. – Vamos pensar hipoteticamente então, ok? – ele levantou um dedo e respirou fundo. – Então, Bella tem que provar que você e ela não tem nada, para que o financeiro pare de desconfiar das coisas e até mesmo não a acuse de assédio sexual e ela perca a empresa. Certo?

- Certo. – falei não sabendo em que ponto ele queria chegar.

- Certo. – ele repetiu. – Daí, você e todo o seu egoísmo, pede a ela para que não tenha esse "tempo" entre vocês, e ela, fraca, aceita o que você fala, e vocês continuam juntos, fortes e dispostos a lutar contra todo mundo, o que eu presumo que seja o que você pensa, certo?

- Exato. – falei, querendo continuar a falar mas Emmett me cortou.

- Daí o tal James descobre que vocês estão juntos, o que eu não duvido tendo em vista que você sentiu que alguém estava te seguindo semana retrasada, Bella recebeu flores em casa sem que ninguém soubesse seu endereço novo, entre várias outras coisas... e ela perde a empresa. BAM! – ele deu um tapa na perna. – É isso que você quer que aconteça? Porque eu juro Edward, isso tá tão na cara que chega a ser ridículo eu ter que explicar a você.

- Mas...

- Mas é o caralho! – ele gritou. – Pensa, Edward! Isabella não deixou de te amar, e está sofrendo tanto quanto você! Ela só quer afastar vocês de qualquer perigo! Quando tudo estiver bem, vocês voltam. Ou você é tão idiota a ponto de não saber esperar?

- Eu sei esperar, mas...

- Chega de mas. Nada de mas. Espero que sua cabeça entenda o que eu tenha falado. Pára de ficar com essa raiva infundada de Isabella. A garota passou a noite sem dormir, chorando, enquanto você continua com essa idéia babaca de que tem que ter ela ao seu lado toda vez que quer.

Emmett tinha razão.

- Merda. – falei, pensando o quanto tinha sido grosso com ela na noite passada, sendo que ela só estava tentando me fazer entender o nosso tempo separados. – É que só de pensar em não ter ela ao meu lado Emmett, é muito ruim..

- Eu sei que é ruim, cara. Agora eu sei que é ruim. Eu estou louco por Rosalie, e se isso estivesse acontecendo comigo e com ela, eu estaria muito mal, assim como você. É ruim não poder agir, não poder fazer nada e apenas ter que esperar para estar com alguém que se ama. Mas infelizmente é assim que tem que ser, e espero, do fundo do meu coração de ogro, que você não faça nenhuma merda nesse tempo. Espere, que você será recompensado. – ele sorriu, dando mais um soquinho em meu braço.

- Desde quando você virou conselheiro amoroso, seu imbecil? – dei um sorriso de canto de lábios, sentindo um pouco mais aliviado por ter conversado.

- Vá à merda. Eu sei que você me ama. – ele deu um soco mais forte. – Mas é sério. Fica calmo. Tudo vai dar certo. Só espera a poeira abaixar, ok? É só isso que Isabella quer, e está tão claro, não sei como você não consegue enxergar...

E eu não conseguia mesmo, mas Emmett foi como uma luz no fim do túnel. Eu havia sido um idiota de marca maior com Bella ontem, e precisava me desculpar, mas, como? Eu não sabia como agir com ela dentro do escritório, nem se eu podia dirigir a palavra à ela, muito menos como ela estava se sentindo em relação à mim. Estaria com raiva? Magoada? Decepcionada? Merda, era muita coisa para pensar.

Eu havia pisado na bola. Novamente.

Emmett saiu para correr e eu finalmente levantei para tomar banho, sentindo um pouco mais revigorado, tanto pela vitamina de gosto odioso, quanto pela conversa que tivemos. Coloquei meu terno, ajeitei a gravata e segui para o escritório, totalmente em branco, sem saber nem um pouco como agir no dia de hoje.

- Bom Dia, _Doutor_ Cullen. – Victoria veio em minha direção hall do meu escritório. – Já fiquei sabendo da novidade. – ela apontou com o queixo para a minha porta, onde agora tinha uma placa dourada com o meu nome.

_"Dr. Edward A. Cullen."  
_  
- Eles não perderam tempo. Eu ainda nem peguei meu diploma. – falei sacudindo a cabeça.

- Mas já colocaram o nome em que você vai ter que ser chamado daqui a menos de dez dias, baby.

Dez dias. Dez dias para a minha formatura. E eu não estava dando a mínima.

- Você vai precisar de uma estagiária. – ela disse passando a mão por minha gravata. – Aquela mesa ali não pode ficar vazia. – ela apontou para a mesa do hall, onde ficavam os estagiários. Mesa igual a minha no hall do escritório de Bella. - Quer ajuda?

- Não, muito obrigado. – falei tirando a mão dela de minha gravata e abrindo a porta de minha nova sala. É, era pra ser um dia feliz. Eu finalmente estava "alcançando" um posto em uma empresa, como advogado, antes mesmo de passar pela formatura, e em uma das melhores empresas de Atlanta. Mas era óbvio que algo estava faltando.

- Isabella vai arrumar um estagiário novo, sabia? Ela já pediu minha ajuda hoje. – ela veio logo após de mim, falando com um certo cinismo, quase como se soubesse que eu ia ficar com ciúmes.

- Ela já chegou? – perguntei, olhando para meu relógio no pulso e vendo que ainda estava relativamente cedo.

- Já. Chegou primeiro do que todo mundo na verdade. Está enfiada em papéis, e trancada dentro da sala. Só saiu para tomar um café e me pedir ajuda sobre o novo estagiário.

- Hum. – falei tentando disfarçar e sentando em minha nova cadeira. – Acho que vou precisar de ajuda mesmo, para arrumar uma estagiária. – eu tinha que rebater certo? Se ela ia arrumar um estagiário, e logo no dia seguinte do nosso término, eu ia arrumar uma estagiária. Claro.

- Ai, se eu ainda pudesse... – ela sorriu, ensaiando sentar em minha mesa.

- Victoria, eu sou seu chefe agora, quer fazer o favor de descer da minha mesa?

Ela saiu, semicerrando seus olhos e mexendo seus cachos vermelhos enquanto virava seu rosto em minha direção.

- Desde que você resolveu enfiar seu soldadinho na Swan, você se tornou um imbecil. – ela falou com ódio. – Espero que apodreça no inferno, junto com ela.

Ótimo. Ela também sabia. Mais um ponto para nós.

Fiquei olhando para a minha mesa, sem saber o que fazer. Eu sei que no decorrer do dia apareceriam muitas coisas para eu fazer já que o trabalho de Jasper estava atrasado em quase duas semanas, mas o que mais me incomodava agora era a dúvida entre ir na sala dela ou não.

Passei o olho pelas pastas de processos em cima da mesa, e peguei uma, procurando pelo nome dela. Poderia ser uma grande desculpa. Quando finalmente achei um processo em que ela participava, levantei de minha mesa, com o coração na mão, e segui para sua sala.

Dei um toque leve e ouvi sua voz baixa dizer "Pode entrar."

Abri a porta, e Bella estava realmente, literalmente afundada em papéis. Ela levantou a cabeça e deu de cara comigo. Nossos olhos não se afastaram enquanto dei meus passos a frente, e parecia que tudo estava em câmera lenta.

- Bo...bom dia. – falei baixo.

- Bom dia, Edward. – ela falou um pouco mais segura, me olhando de cima a baixo, depois voltou seu olhar para os papéis. – Como está sua nova sala? Está do seu agrado? – sua voz era tão diferente, que me deixou triste. Ela estava me tratando com frieza, e eu me sentia mais perdido do que nunca.

- Bella, eu preciso falar com você sobre ontem. – falei, nem me preocupando em responder se havia gostado da sala ou não. Eu pouco me importava com isso agora.

- Não tem o que falar, Edward. Você pensa uma coisa, eu penso outra, e eu sinto muito que nossos pensamentos não coincidiram. – ela ficou anotando umas coisas no papel e eu comecei a me irritar pela falta de atenção. Eu queria que ela estivesse triste, desmoronada, mas não. Ela estava séria e calma.

- Eu sei que eu falei merda, eu sei que eu fui grosso.. eu pensei em tudo ontem e hoje, e eu só queria pedir desculpas. – falei baixo novamente.

- Tudo bem. Desculpas aceitas. – ela continuou escrevendo, e não tirando os olhos dos papéis. – De certa forma é até melhor assim. – ela parou de escrever, porém não me olhou.

- Como assim é até melhor assim? – perguntei colocando a pasta em cima de sua mesa.

- Fica mais fácil ficarmos separados se estivermos guardando mágoas um do outro. Você está com raiva de mim, eu estou magoada com você, então pronto. Vamos fingir que esse foi o motivo do nosso término. – ela falou fria.

- Como você consegue ser tão fria quanto a isso? – perguntei, sentindo meu coração pulando fora do peito. Que merda de sentimentos eram esses?

- Você não sabe como foi minha noite, e o que eu precisei passar para estar assim agora, Edward. – ela falou finalmente me olhando e vi que não havia nada em seus olhos. Nada. Parecia que ela estava drogada, sob grande efeito de remédios, porque ele não brilhava e não demonstrava nenhuma emoção. – Só quero sobreviver meus dias, um atrás do outro, e resolver o que tenho que resolver para ficar livre. – ela disse no mesmo tom de voz.

- Você vai arrumar um novo estagiário. – falei depois de um tempo em silêncio, sentindo minhas mãos em punhos. Desde que Victoria falou, eu não conseguia engolir essa história e precisava tirar a limpo. Óbvio que essa era a hora mais inapropriada, porque ela levantou seus olhos do papel e me olhou afiadamente.

- Vou. Eu não tenho mais um, como você pode ver. Porque a pergunta?

- É que...

- Edward, por favor não me diga que você vai chegar a esse ponto. – ela levantou a mão, me impedindo de falar. – Se for, nem abra a boca. Eu sou profissional, apesar de ter feito a burrice de ir pra cama com duas pessoas do escritório. Estou escolhendo um estagiário novo, não um namorado novo. Eu realmente preciso ficar sozinha.

Namorado. A palavra deu um soco no meu peito. Nós ainda não tínhamos decidido o que éramos, mas ouvir essa denominação doeu ainda mais. Parecia certo.

- Foi burrice ficar comigo? – eu sentia tudo se despedaçar.

- Eu não quero mais falar disso. – ela falou entredentes, ficando com os olhos marejados. – Mas você sabe que não foi. – ela falou baixo, muito baixo, enquanto passava as mãos nos olhos, tentando pela milésima vez tirar a cara de quem estava sofrendo. Assim como eu.

- Bella, eu fiz merda. Nós podemos ser amigos. Por favor.

- Edward, entenda. Eu tentei te explicar tudo ontem, e você não aceitou. Então agora aceite assim. É melhor assim. Pelo menos vamos ter motivos dentro de nós e não apenas James, ok? Acho que ajuda.

- Ok. Desisto. – falei, me sentindo pior novamente. – Só não queria que ficássemos assim.

- Eu também não. Mas é melhor. – ela voltou a escrever em seus papéis.

- Eu ainda te amo. – falei, como última tentativa.

- Bom dia, Edward.

- Bom dia, Isabella.

E voltamos a estaca zero.

Meu peito doía mais do que na noite anterior. Se eu tivesse sido menos idiota, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Emmett tinha razão. Eu era um merda, egoísta, que não podia pensar que tudo estava sendo feito para o nosso bem. Agora, ela estava claramente chateada comigo e nada do que eu fizesse mudaria isso. Ótimo.

Voltei para minha sala, completamente desolado. Olhei para todas as pastas, mas com a mínima vontade de trabalhar. Porém, agora eu era o meu próprio chefe, e ao tirar minha gravata, achei que era melhor tirar um dia de folga e relaxar a cabeça. Liguei para Esme, resolvendo que iria contar tudo a ela, e marquei um almoço. Pedi para dormir lá. Acho que nunca precisei tanto de minha família quanto agora.

Pelo amor de Deus, eu não sabia nem o que sentir direito!

Esme ficou preocupada, mas aceitou saber de tudo só quando fôssemos almoçar. No momento em que reuni minhas coisas para sair da sala, ouvi um barulho na porta.

- Está aberta. – falei pegando meu celular.

- Ora! – aquela voz cínica ecoou pela minha nova sala. – Sócio, bom dia!

- Bom Dia, James. – falei entredentes e sentindo a raiva que eu estava dobrar de tamanho.

- Vim saber como está sendo seu primeiro dia! – ele sentou na cadeira em frente à minha mesa sem eu nem ao menos dar o consentimento. – Muito trabalho?

- Você está tentando fazer amizade comigo? – desabotoei meu terno e sentei novamente em minha cadeira.

- Somos sócios agora, Edward. – ele sorriu. – Você tem coisas que eu quero, e eu tenho coisas que você quer. É uma troca saudável.

- Muito saudável. – falei com ironia. - Eu fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu ontem no financeiro. Não acho que isso tenha sido saudável. E não sei porque eu não estava lá, tendo em vista que agora um terço da empresa é meu.

- Problemas de agenda. Acho que não conseguimos te encontrar. – ele mexeu a mão, como se isso não tivesse importância. – Mas sinto que sua namoradinha está em sérios problemas.

- Isabella não é minha namorada, nem nunca foi. – falei, tentando entrar em todo o jogo. – Não sei daonde você tirou isso. – ri. – Posso ter saído com ela uma vez, que nem você, afinal, ela é muito gostosa, mas não passou disso.

- É. E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra. – James soltou uma gargalhada. – Não seja patético, Edward. – ele falou entre risos. – Você está tão apaixonadinho por ela e ela por você que chega dá enjôo. Romancezinho escroto! – ele bateu no braço da cadeira.

- Corta essa merda desse papo James, o que você quer? – falei, sentindo a raiva borbulhar ainda mais.

- Você sabe o que eu quero. – ele sorriu.

- Não, não sei.

- Você tem os vinte e cinco por cento necessários para me ajudar. – ele inclinou a cabeça, de forma cínica e confesso que um pouco assustadora. – Os vinte e cinco por cento para entrar junto comigo no caso do Sr. Didier.

Engoli seco quando as palavras finalmente caíram em mim. Era tão óbvio! James estava me chantageando da forma mais inteligente possível. Atingindo Isabella.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso? – falei sentindo o celular vibrar em minha mão. Olhei rápido, vendo que era uma mensagem de destinatário desconhecido, então ignorei por enquanto.

- Bom. Vamos ser sinceros um com o outro? – ele inclinou seu corpo, mais em direção da minha mesa e abaixando sua voz. – Você entra no caso comigo, e eu prometo não fuxicar a conta bancária da sua namoradinha. Porque você sabe né, a probabilidade de um certo dinheiro sumir de lá, é grande.

- Eu sabia que você ia fazer isso. – falei sacudindo a cabeça.

- Que bom. Sinal de que você é inteligente. E dará um bom advogado. – ele falou ignorando qualquer sentimento de culpa. – Então, como falei. O que acha? A conta dela se mantém intacta, ela continua com os cinquenta por cento, vocês ficam juntos e todo mundo fica feliz! – ele bateu as palmas, e riu, num ato tão doentio que chegou a me enojar. - Que tal?

- Não sei. – falei pausando por um momento e pesando os prós e os contras. Eu poderia liberar Bella de um monte de problemas e tê-la de volta, mas ajudaria Didier e ainda por cima em uma coisa que Bella nunca perdoaria.

- Você tem algum tempo para pensar. – ele olhou para o relógio. – Cinco minutos. – ele sorriu.

Olhei o celular em minha mão e apertei para ler a mensagem de destinatário desconhecido.

"Eu sinto muito por isso tudo. É melhor assim. Eu simplesmente não consegui falar mas eu também ainda te amo. Muito. E vou fazer o que for possível para que tudo dê certo. Eu sei que você faria também, se tivesse como. Te amo. Apaga essa mensagem depois. Ass. _Você sabe quem._"

_Eu sei que você faria também, se tivesse como. Eu sei que você faria também, se tivesse como. _

Isso só poderia ser um sinal certo? Essa era a coisa certa a se fazer.

- Eu preciso de garantias, James. – falei levantando minha cabeça e apagando a mensagem de meu celular.

- Garantia de que, Edward? – ele riu. – Isso não é um filme, garoto. Eu dou minha palavra. Eu rasgo o papel do sigilo bancário na sua frente. – Está bom pra você? – ele suspirou. – Olha, a única coisa que eu quero é poder ajudar Didier nesse caso. Mais nada. Não queria atingir Isabella, mas como você pode ver, eu sou capaz de fazer tudo para chegar onde quero. – ele sorriu. Óbvio que ele estava mentindo. Ele queria atingir Isabella sim. Desde o momento em que foi para a cama com ela em um ato sem emoções, ele já estava machucando tanto ela quanto a mim. Sem nem ao menos imaginar que isso poderia me atingir um dia.

Mas o que tanto ele tinha com esse Didier que se sentia na obrigação de defender o filho dele na justiça? Tive que sacudir minha cabeça de tão confuso que fiquei.

- É só uma troca de interesses. Você usa os seus vinte e cinco por cento e entra no caso comigo, e eu desisto dos cinquenta por cento de Isabella. Pronto. Simples.

Olhei para a tela do meu celular, novamente cogitando a possibilidade.

_Eu sei que você faria também, se tivesse como. Eu sei que você faria também, se tivesse como. _

Agora eu tinha como. Eu tinha uma oportunidade de ajeitar as coisas.

E era isso que eu ia fazer.

- É uma promessa?

- É uma promessa, Edward. – ele riu. – Acima de tudo eu sou homem e sei cumprir minha palavra.

Suspirei fundo, sentindo um arrepio correr por toda a minha espinha, mas inclinei meu corpo em direção à minha mesa.

- Tudo bem, James. – falei estendendo minha mão. – Estou com você nessa.

* * *

_Como eu disse em Dear Seattle, estou tentando me redimir postando com mais frequência. _

_Tentarei postar duas vezes na semana, ok? Prometo!_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo!_

_Opiniões? Reviews? _

_Beijoquinhas! ^^_


	28. Chapter 28 My Inferno

**Capítulo 28 – My Inferno**

Pov Bella

Já haviam passado três dias, e três dias pareciam uma eternidade quando eu não podia falar com Edward direito. Esta tinha sido a decisão mais dolorosa que eu já tinha feito em minha vida. Eu não queria terminar, e para mim, aquilo não era um término. Era apenas uma separação temporária, enquanto eu resolvesse todos esses problemas.

Mas ele não engoliu bem a notícia. Levou tudo para o lado errado e foi rude comigo o tempo inteiro, até a hora de me deixar em casa.

De certa forma eu entendia seu lado. Afinal, ele tinha acabado de desembolsar quase novecentos mil dólares para me ajudar e provar o quanto se importava comigo, quando em questão de segundos eu acabei destruindo tudo o que tínhamos construído. Porém, foi difícil enfiar em sua cabeça que eu estava fazendo por nós. Emmett foi o único capaz de me ajudar nessa questão. Graças a Deus.

O primeiro dia foi difícil, principalmente no momento em que ele entrou em minha sala. Seu olhar era de dor, e ao ouvir ele pedir desculpas pela noite anterior, tive vontade de levantar, abraçá-lo bem apertado, perdoá-lo e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem.

Mas, mais uma vez, mantive meus olhos nos papéis e tratei-o como eu nunca mais havia imaginado tratá-lo novamente. Eu tinha que provar que eu era forte o suficiente para encarar essas coisas com um pouco mais de frieza. E acho que, se sentíssemos um pouquinho de rancor, ia ser mais fácil ficarmos separados.

Puro engano, posso dizer. A saudade apertava mais e mais a cada dia, cada hora, cada segundo sem tê-lo ao meu lado.

Quando ele falou que ainda me amava, eu senti vontade de chorar.

- Bella? Bebê? – vi as mãos e unhas pink de Rosalie dançando em frente à meu rosto.

- Oi. – dei um sorriso fraco. – Desculpa, estava perdida em pensamentos.

- Perdida em Edward. – ela deu um sorriso amigável.

- É. Por aí. – murmurei, olhando novamente para a janela.

Rose bufou e olhou no espelho retrovisor, vendo se estávamos sendo seguidas. Eu tinha adquirido essa paranóia nos últimos dias, por isso declarei férias a Eric e passei a pegar vários meios de transporte diferentes para o trabalho. Hoje, era a vez de Rosalie e seu esportivo vermelho. Nada convencional, e muito chamativo, coisa que eu não precisava agora.

- Eu odeio te ver assim, meu bebê. – ela intercalava seu olhar entre eu e o sinal de trânsito. – Isso acaba comigo.

- Eu vou melhorar. É uma questão de tempo. Tudo vai ficar bem.

_Tudo vai ficar bem._

_Tudo vai ficar bem._

Esse mantra vivia em looping na minha cabeça.

- Chegamos. Vai dar tudo certo ok? Tudo vai ficar bem. – ela repetiu junto comigo, me dando um beijo na bochecha. – Hoje eu e Tyler passaremos a noite com você, tá? Levaremos alguns filmes e vamos morrer em potes de sorvete.

Tyler estava frequentando minha casa novamente desde que tudo aconteceu, e eu agradeci mentalmente por ele não falar nada sobre nossa discussão, ou Edward. Ele apenas foi amigo, me dando apoio, e era exatamente isso que eu precisava no momento.

- Okey. Obrigada. – Rosalie sacudiu a cabeça, provavelmente rindo por eu ter aceitado facilmente engolir um pote de sorvete, mas deixou de lado, me dando bom dia e seguindo seu caminho para a agência.

Assim que saí do elevador dando de cara com a empresa que meu pai tinha montado e que agora estava basicamente de costas pra mim, senti enjôo. Minha vontade era de vomitar ali, na frente de Heidi, ou até mesmo em cima dela, e sair correndo de volta para minha cama, que era o lugar de onde eu não devia ter saído há, sei lá, meses atrás.

Passei em frente à sala de Edward, vendo a placa dourada com seu nome, e sorrindo internamente. Se tudo aqui na empresa estivesse calmo e sem problemas, existiam vários cenários em minha cabeça que mostravam o quanto seria agradável ter Edward como meu sócio. Pena que eu não podia aproveitar isso agora. Não agora.

Eu tinha orgulho dele. Muito. Edward era persistente, pró-ativo e muito inteligente, mas no fundo, eu preferia que ele tivesse aberto seu próprio escritório de advocacia do que ter que se afundar nesse nojo que James estava transformando a Swan & Associates.

Enfim, a porta dele estava entreaberta e me permiti espiar por alguns segundos. Ele estava compenetrado em algum papel, com as mãos em suas têmporas e massageando-as levemente. Eu queria saber o que tanto aflingia ele no momento, mas preferi continuar o caminho até a minha sala, que era aonde eu tinha que ir se eu quisesse realmente resolver as coisas o mais rápido possível.

O problema era que, eu realmente não sabia o que fazer e em quem confiar. Eu me sentia de mãos atadas. A única pessoa que era apta e confiável a me ajudar, estava massageando suas têmporas a alguns metros de mim, e impossibilitado de ter qualquer relacionamento mais próximo, com a promessa de não estragar ainda mais as coisas.

Tinham armado e MUITO para cima de mim. Parece que tinham pensado em tudo, bem meticulosamente, e agora eu me encontrava assim, em uma rua sem saída.

Quando abri a porta de minha sala, fui recebida com um sorriso, de orelha a orelha.

- Bella! – Alice levantou e veio em minha direção, me abraçando apertado.

- Alice? – dei um sorriso falso. Eu não estava com a mínima vontade de sorrir, e confesso, muito curiosa para saber o que a amiga de Edward estava fazendo em minha sala. – A que devo sua visita?

- Eu soube o que aconteceu. – ela fez uma cara triste. – Estive com Edward agora, e ele me contou tudo.

Fiz menção com a cabeça para que ela se sentasse e sentei em minha cadeira.

- É. Acontece. – falei indiferente, não exatamente sabendo o que Edward tinha falado a ela.

- Eu já esperava. – ela suspirou. – Edward não sabe estar em compromissos.

- Uhum. – eu estava em uma posição em que só queria ouvir, não falar. Afinal, eu não tinha nada a oferecer a Alice em relação ao nosso relacionamento. Nem queria, evitando fazer doer ainda mais ao falar do assunto.

- Você está bem? – ela inclinou seu corpo em direção à minha mesa.

- Estou sim. Só tenho muita coisa para fazer, e meus dias não tem sido tão bons assim, como deve saber.

- Ah. – ela deu um tapa em sua perna e voltou a coluna para as costas da cadeira. – Se for servir de consolo, Edward é um babaca mesmo. Eu conheço ele muito melhor do que você, e posso garantir isso.

- Como assim você pode garantir? – perguntei de curiosidade, mesmo sabendo que eu iria me arrepender.

- Ah, ele magoou muito Jessica quando começou a sair com você. – ela bufou. – Jessica é minha amiga também, e tive que aturar muitas coisas que ela falava de Edward. Não sei como ele conseguia. Afinal não é fácil manter dois relacionamentos ao mesmo tempo.

- Como? – franzi o cenho tentando processar as coisas que saíam daquela pequena pessoa à minha frente.

- Jessica sabia que Edward estava saindo com você enquanto ainda estava com ela. Teve uma noite, que eles brigaram... – ela deu uma pausa. – Acho que estava chovendo até, tinha sido noite de jogo... ele saiu do bar onde estávamos todos reunidos, e foi atrás de você. Foi o dia em que ela mais chorou.

As imagens do dia em que Edward chegou molhado, e esbaforido em meu apartamento, vieram para minha cabeça. O dia em que ele molhou o meu sofá e me deu o melhor sexo oral que tive em minha vida. Ele estava daquele jeito porque tinha brigado com Jessica e queria descontar a raiva? Meu estômago ficou pior do que já estava, e eu realmente achei que ia vomitar.

- Foi por isso que briguei com ele... – Alice continuou. – Eu falei pra ele que ele não deveria manter dois relacionamentos ao mesmo tempo, e ele não me dava ouvidos... Agora perdeu as duas...

- Por quanto tempo ele ficou com Jessica e comigo? – foi a única coisa que minha boca conseguiu soltar.

- Não sei. – ela suspirou. – Como brigamos, não pude entrar mais em contato com ele... – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Bom, mas deixa isso pra lá. Você merece coisa melhor, e definitivamente não é Edward.

Minha cabeça dava tantas voltas, que eu não sei nem como eu estava respirando, ou em sã consciência.

- Alice, eu... – comecei mas minha porta deu um tranco e fui logo interrompida.

- Isabella, desculpa interromper, mas aqui estão os possíveis estagiários. Separei um por um na pasta. – Victoria entrou, me entregando uma pasta amarela. Isso me fez lembrar que Edward deu um ataque bobo de ciúmes, achando que eu o trocaria pela primeira pessoa que pegasse sua cadeira. Eu nunca faria isso, e confesso que fiquei magoada só de ele insinuar a possibilidade.

Eu não o trocaria por ninguém. Ele era quem eu queria.

Mas depois do que Alice falou, eu não sabia mais no que pensar. A primeira lição que Charlie me deu quando eu falei que queria ser advogada, foi de sempre ouvir os dois lados. E eu sempre fiz isso, todas as vezes. Não ia ser agora que eu ia decepcionar meu pai. Eu ia conversar com Edward, antes de tomar qualquer conclusão precipitada. Ele gostava de mim não gostava? Ele não me disse milhões de vezes que me amava? Ele não estava mentindo, eu sentia que ele não estava mentindo...

Mas eu não podia negar que isso tudo que ela tinha falado estava me deixando tensa. Muito tensa.

- Você está procurando estagiários? – Alice apontou para a pasta.

- Estou, como Edward é sócio, fiquei sem ajuda. – falei tentando me acalmar e pensando como eu ia falar com Edward sobre todas essas coisas.

Eu não podia acreditar em Alice, podia? Eram tantas dúvidas...

- Eu posso me inscrever? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – Eu sou estudante também... mas só me formo no próximo semestre. – ela se ajeitou na cadeira. – Já fiz estágios na Forman & Abbott, tenho trinta e seis horas assistidas de fórum criminal, e todas as recomendações possíveis.

Eu não podia negar. Se Alice realmente tinha tudo isso, ela estava no topo de qualquer um dos estagiários que eu estava prestes a entrevistar.

- Bom, se você me trouxer o seu currículo e duas recomendações de postos altos da Forman & Abbott, não vejo porque não.

- Ah! – ela deu um gritinho e bateu palmas. – Bella, você é tudo. Tudo! – ela falou em tons altos mais uma vez. – Edward é um babaca. Tenho certeza que seremos grandes amigas. – ela sorriu.

Dei um sorriso fraco, nem acreditando que talvez contrataria Alice. Alguma coisa me dizia que eu ia me arrepender disso, por algum motivo que me era inexistente no momento. Mas essa era a hora de ser profissional e esquecer do pessoal. Ela tinha um currículo muito bom, e era a única coisa que tinha que ser levada em conta agora. Ela saiu de minha sala, toda feliz e sorridente conversando com Victoria, e voltei para meus papéis, já nem me conseguindo mais focar neles.

Que porra era essa de Edward estar com Jessica ao mesmo tempo? Isso só podia ser mentira.. não? Meu coração batia forte, me dando sensação de falta de ar.

Tinha que ser mentira... e eu me agarrava nessa possibilidade com todas as forças... eu não ia conseguir aguentar isso agora.

Eu precisava de um café. E não tinha ninguém a quem eu pudesse pedir. Então levantei e fui até a máquina que tinha no meio do corredor. Olhei para o adoçante e o açúcar, e optei pelo adoçante dessa vez.

Senti o cheiro característico _dele_, aquele cheiro que me encantava, e que no momento só fazia me sentir mais saudades. Olhei para o lado, e Edward estava ali, com uma caneca em mãos e enchendo-a de água quente. Ele estava com a aparência cansada, estressada, e eu não saber o motivo me agoniava.

- Oi. – ele falou com a voz baixa, enquanto olhava para o vapor quente saindo da caneca.

- Oi. – meu coração doeu. Nós não éramos assim, e agirmos dessa forma por obrigação era a pior coisa do mundo. – Edward.. eu.. eu queria falar uma coisa com você... será que poderíamos conversar?

Seu olhar iluminou por um segundo, mas a maquina de água quente apitou, meio que trazendo ele novamente para o mundo real. Ele estava triste demais, e eu queria saber o motivo disso, por mais que tudo que Alice tinha me falado ainda rondava absurdamente por minha cabeça.

- Podemos sim. – ele jogou um saquinho de chá na caneca.

Terminei de colocar o café em minha caneca e fomos para minha sala. Não quis nem sentar em minha cadeira, para não fazer disso uma conversa formal. Encostei em minha mesa, tendo um péssimo deja-vú de nossa última transa, e respirei fundo tentando me compor e não quebrar por completo na frente dele.

- Alice esteve aqui em minha sala... – falei baixo, misturando o adoçante no café com uma espatulazinha de plástico.

- O que ela veio fazer aqui? – ele me cortou. – Ela não me falou que vinha aqui. – seu desespero era tão aparente, que na hora pensei que ele podia estar justamente com medo de algo que ela pudesse ter falado pra mim. E isso não foi bom de se sentir.

- Conversar. Sobre... Jessica. – abaixei minha cabeça.

- Filha da puta, eu sabia que ela ia fazer isso. Alguma coisa me disse para que eu levasse ela até o elevador... – ele sacudiu a cabeça milhões de vezes. – Bella, o que ela falou?

- Edward, não pense que eu acreditei em tudo que ela falou. Eu sou advogada, e sei ouvir os dois lados da moeda. Foi por isso que te chamei aqui. – meu corpo inteiro tremia de ansiedade e medo, mas tentei de todas as formas esconder isso dele.

- O que ela disse, Bella? – ele falou, largando sua caneca em cima de minha mesa.

- Que você ficou com Jessica e comigo ao mesmo tempo... – minha voz quebrou e meus lábios começaram a tremer dessa vez. – Edward, se isso for verdade, você pode me contar. Eu só não quero mentiras.. não mais. Não sei se conseguiria continuar, sabendo que algum dia você mentiu pra mim... eu simplesmente não tenho mais forç... – minha voz falhou e eu vi que ele hesitou em se aproximar de mim.

- Bella, eu já tive um relacionamento com Jessica, mas não exatamente junto com você. No momento em que me apaixonei, eu não quis mais saber de ninguém... nem tinha como. Eu não conseguia... – ele franziu o cenho, com dor no olhar, e minha respiração começou a descompassar de tanto nervoso. Eu sentia que ia desmaiar.

- Então o que aconteceu naquele dia de chuva, que você apareceu lá em casa e.. fez aquilo... comigo? Você estava com raiva e... foi Jessica não foi? – falei tentando juntar as palavras, mas ainda sentindo que elas estavam saindo desconexas demais.

- Eu briguei com ela e com Alice... porque Alice queria me empurrar para cima dela, e Jessica... – ele parou.

- Jessica o que? – meu coração bateu mais forte.

- Eu encontrei com ela no banheiro, e...

- E o que, Edward? – minha respiração ofegante começou a me deixar tonta.

- Ora, meus dois sócios juntos! Que maravilha! – James entrou na sala, com algumas pastas na mão, dando um susto. Ele olhou para nós dois, vendo claramente que a situação estava tensa, e deu um sorriso, mas depois fechou o semblante, debochadamente. – O que foi, Edward? Você contou a ela? – ele apontou para mim.

- Me contou o que? – olhei para Edward, para James, então para Edward novamente e precisei me segurar na mesa, porque a situação estava difícil em matéria de equilíbrio.

- Ops. – James falou.

- ME CONTOU O QUE, PORRA? – dei um grito, sentindo meus pulmões doerem. – PAREM DE ME ESCONDER AS MERDAS DAS COISAS, EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! – estourei, e James correu para a porta, trancando-a.

- Você conta ou eu conto? – ele falou com Edward, querendo sorrir.

- Eu conto. – Edward falou entredentes, transformando suas mãos em punhos. – Eu que estou fazendo a merda, já me basta isso.

- Pelo amor de Deus, me contar o que? – minha voz falhou novamente, e as lágrimas não me respeitaram. Meus olhos começaram a marejar, e fiquei com ódio de mim, por estar ali, entre dois homens que basicamente me tinham nas mãos. Como deixei chegar a esse ponto? Porque eu era uma pessoa fraca desse jeito?

Acho que minha baixa auto estima nunca havia me abandonado. Só estava escondida.

- Eu estou no caso de Didier, com James. – Edward começou, e foi aí que minha vista começou a escurecer. – Mas Bella, eu tenho como explicar... – ele começou.

- Tem? – James perguntou, olhando Edward nos olhos e os dois começaram uma troca silenciosa, me deixando ainda mais irritada. Reunindo todo o resto de força que eu tinha, andei até o sofá e me joguei ali, rezando para que aquele couro preto me engolisse de vez.

Porque Edward tinha feito isso? Traído minha confiança na primeira oportunidade? Traindo minha mãe?

- Porque Edward? – minha voz foi embargada pelo choro. – Porque você fez isso?

- Bella.. – ele ficou perdido em palavras, como se quisesse me explicar algo e não estivesse conseguindo.

- PRIMEIRO JESSICA, E AGORA ISSO? – gritei. – É MUITA COISA PARA UM DIA SÓ. – me levantei, mas senti tontura e sentei de novo.

- Ih, ela sabe de Jessica também? – James continuou.

- James, porque você não cala a boca um minuto sequer? – Edward falou, apontando para James.

- Não consigo. Ver o meu casal desmoronando corta o coração. – ele falou debochado, apoiando suas mãos na altura do peito.

- Você é um filho da puta. – falei, olhando na direção de James. – Não, não só você. Vocês dois. – apontei e falei entredentes. – Edward, depois de tudo que eu te expliquei, depois de tudo que te contei da minha vida, a última coisa que eu esperava de você era isso... você traiu a minha confiança.

- Bella, eu não traí, você não sabe o porque de eu estar fazendo iss...

- Veja pelo lado bom, Isabella... ele aceitando o caso, eu me esqueci de tentar pegar os seus cinquenta por cento... – James cortou Edward.

- Dane-se! Independente de perder tudo, é a imagem de minha mãe que foi ferida. E isso é imperdoável. – falei, sentindo minhas pernas também tremendo.

- Eu não fiz isso para te magoar, Bella... – Edward falou desesperado.

- Não foi só isso, Edward... esqueceu que Alice acabou de sair daqui? – eram tantas coisas que rondavam minha cabeça que não conseguia nem me organizar direito para falar.

- Bella, eu já te expliquei o que aconteceu... no momento em que eu me apaixonei por você eu esqueci de tudo... tudo...

- Edward, deixe de ser hipócrita. Se Bella ainda fosse gorda você estaria com ela? – James fez a pergunta, causando um bolo em minha garganta. Minha vida estava completamente exposta nessa discussão, e a única coisa que eu queria agora era sumir.

Ou até mesmo morrer.

Eles estavam atingindo todos os meus pontos fracos existentes. Todos. Eu sentia que não ia vencer essa guerra, então apenas aceitei sucumbir de vez.

- Isabella, você fica falando mal do menino, mas garanto que ele também não sabe um sexto do que você fez. – James falou, sentando ao meu lado no sofá. Tive vontade de socá-lo, arrancar cada um de seus fios de cabelo, mas infelizmente eu não tinha forças, nem para levantar minha cabeça.

- Como assim? – Edward falou.

- Você não contou pra ele do plano que você tinha com Rosalie, Isabella? – James começou. – Tsc. Vocês dois são _tão_ confusos. Como vocês esperavam ter um relacionamento com base em confiança se os dois só fazem bobagem e viviam se enganando?

- Que plano? – a voz de Edward também quebrou, e eu vi justamente onde James queria chegar. Ele queria nos afastar de todos os jeitos possíveis. Físico, psicológico, sentimental... todos.

E ele estava conseguindo. Porque a única coisa que eu conseguia sentir agora, tanto dele quanto de Edward, era ódio.

Raiva.

Decepção.

Profunda tristeza.

- QUE PLANO? – Edward também gritou, me fazendo perder a cabeça de uma vez por todas.

- NÃO GRITA NA MINHA SALA! – me levantei, sem nem ao menos saber como arrumei forças para isso. – Eu tinha uma porra de um plano sim, de te conquistar e te dar o pé na bunda, por tudo que você fez comigo.. mas eu não consegui. Porque eu me apaixonei mais! – as lágrimas aumentaram ainda mais, e a dor no peito agora não cessava de jeito nenhum.

- Porque você fez isso? – ele falou com o semblante decepcionado. – Desde o começo eu fiz questão de conversar sobre o acontecido e te pedir desculpas, Isabella... – os olhos dele começaram a encher de lágrimas.

- Porque você entrou no caso de Didier, Edward? – respondi com outra pergunta, tentando mostrar a ele o quando estávamos quebrados de vez. A decepção ficou em primeiro lugar no mix de sentimentos que estavam desfilando em meu organismo.

Nós estávamos definhando.

- Porque eu te amo, Isabella. – ele respondeu. – E eu não acredito que você fez isso comigo... eu sempre fiz questão de demonstrar que o meu sentimento era verdadeiro...

- Você entrou no caso porque me ama? Sério? Mesmo depois de eu te contar tudo que minha mãe passou? – falei limpando as lágrimas. – Faça me o favor! Isso está estranho demais... Você nem respondeu a pergunta que James fez. Você ainda estaria comigo se eu estivesse gorda?

Edward ficou me olhando, sem saber o que responder, e aquilo foi a gota d'água.

- Não acho que isso seja amor. – James falou. – Por parte de nenhum dos dois. Foi um jogo. O tempo inteiro.

- CALA A BOCA JAMES! CALA A BOCA! – minha cabeça doía, e eu podia sentir meu corpo esquentar por completo. Se eu tivesse uma arma aqui, sem dúvidas eu daria um tiro em James. E nunca me arrependeria do alívio que isso me causaria.

A dor fina tomou conta da minha cabeça, e comecei a suar frio. Senti que meu corpo ia me trair, resolvendo, assim como todos, falhar comigo. Toda a minha vista escureceu, e a última coisa que pude ouvir foi Edward chamando meu nome, no fundo de meu insconsciente.

Acordei não sei quanto tempo depois, ouvindo barulhos incessantes de uma maquininha bipante. Era um _bip bip_ de irritar, e quando me dei conta, vi que estava em um hospital.

Abri os olhos, o que não adiantou nada, porque o quarto estava escuro e tentei mexer minha mão, mas alguns fios acompanharam então resolvi ficar quieta.

- Bellinha? – ouvi a voz doce de Rosalie, e senti vontade de chorar. – Meu amor, está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada... eu estou aqui. – ela se aproximou, me dando um beijo na cabeça e me abraçando devagar.

Rosalie sempre estava _aqui_. Ela sempre estava presente. Todas as vezes em que eu ia para um hospital ela estava do meu lado.

E todas as vezes tinham Edward como principal causa.

Acho que a principal culpada era eu, por deixar ele entrar em minha vida desse jeito.

- Não fale assim... Edward não é uma pessoa ruim, Bellinha... – ela falou, me fazendo realizar que eu estava falando as coisas em voz alta. – Ele que te trouxe para o hospital, ele que acompanhou tudo, me ligou para avisar... e estava aqui até agora. Só foi embora porque não queria te estressar mais quando você acordasse. O médico disse que não quer que você tenha mais estresses como esse, porque dessa vez você quase infartou.

- Quase infartei? Eu tenho vinte e dois anos, Rosalie! – falei querendo me sentar, e o bip bip ficou mais rápido ainda, acompanhando os batimentos do meu coração.

- E daí que você tem vinte e dois anos? – ela me ajudou, acertando a cama na posição correta. – Você trabalha como se fosse tudo em sua vida! E não sei o que aconteceu naquela sala, nem quero saber, mas você veio para o hospital com uma síncope vaso-vagal, e arritimia cardíaca. Você sabia que sua pressão é alta? – ela colocou a mão na cintura.

Eu realmente não sabia que tinha pressão alta porque não ia ao médico há muito tempo. Mas lembrei das inúmeras dores de cabeça e tonturas que eu tinha, e nem precisei duvidar de mais nada.

- Isso é hora para me dar bronca? – passei a língua nos lábios, que estavam secos.

- Não, mas você não sabe como me preocupou. Como preocupou Tyler, Carmela, Emmett... e Edward.

- Não me fale o nome dele. Não quero ouvir o nome dele. - Meu peito apertou só de pensar em Edward.

- Desculpa. Então não pense. Vamos esquecer disso por um tempo, ok? Já falei com seu médico, já falei com o pessoal no escritório, você vai comigo para Miami semana que vem. Vamos passar uns dias vendo moda, restaurantes, gente bonita e praia. – ela sorriu, passando a mão em minha cabeça.

- Eu não posso deixar o escritório. – falei desesperada, pensando em meus cinquenta por cento. Uma doença agora era a única coisa que eu não precisava se quisesse continuar mandando naquela empresa.

- Não só pode como vai. Vai ser divertido, Bella! Emmett e Jasper também vão! Vamos nos divertir muito.

Ah, claro. A cada momento que eu olhasse para Emmett, eu só teria uma pessoa para lembrar. E quem seria?

- Meu amor... – Carmela entrou no quarto, falando baixo e caminhando até mim. Me deu um beijo na cabeça e passou a mão em minhas bochechas. Mais uma vez fiquei com vontade de chorar. – Nunca mais me assuste desse jeito, ok? Tive que rezar tanto para minha santinha, que ela deve estar com as orelhas vermelhas! – ela aumentou um pouco a voz, ainda passando sua mão em minha bochecha.

- Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Carmela. Sou forte. – sorri, tentando me animar, mas apenas uma pessoa estava em minha cabeça e não conseguia sair. Eu não era forte na presença dele, ou em nada que envolvesse ele. Edward era o ponto mais fraco de toda a minha vida.

Eu só queria chorar.

E chorar.

E chorar.

- Porque você está chorando? – Rosalie falou. – Meu amor, você não pode ficar se emocionando assim, você tem que descansar... – ela foi para o outro lado da cama, sentando-se na borda e pegando em minha mão.

- Se acalma, ñiña. – Carmela pegou em minha outra mão, e começou a fazer círculos em meu pulso, sibilando algumas palavras, que eu tinha absoluta certeza que eram uma oração. – Os maus espíritos sucumbirão, e nada de mal irá te atingir a partir de agora... os maus espíritos sucumbirão, e nada de mal irá te atingir a partir de agora.

Um calafrio tomou conta do meu corpo ao ouvir a voz de Carmela bem baixa, exprimindo essas palavras.

Porque por mais apoio que eu tivesse dessas pessoas em minha vida no momento, eu sentia que o mal não deixaria de me atingir tão cedo.

* * *

_Meus amores!_

_Capítulo meio triste.. mas faz parte :(_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! _

_Comentários sobre esse capítulo? Adoraria saber o que vocês acharam!_

_Um grande beijo e uma ótima semana! Dependendo das coisas, ainda posto outro essa semana._


	29. Chapter 29 Lifeless

**Capítulo 29 – Lifeless**

_PoV Edward_

- Bella está bem? – minha mãe perguntou enquanto me olhava escrevendo em alguns papéis.

- Está. Rosalie disse que ela vai ter alta hoje. – falei, não tirando os olhos do papel.

- Coitada. – ela estalou a língua. – Uma semana internada, deve ser muito ruim. - Aparentemente Esme não tinha se incomodado nem um pouco com o acontecido, mesmo que o dinheiro dela estivesse envolvido. Me disse que eu tinha feito a coisa certa. Se as coisas não tinham dado certo era outra história, apesar de ela ainda ter certeza que ficaríamos juntos. Queria ser tão positivo quanto ela. Acho que puxei Carlisle nessa área. – Mas e você, meu filho? Como _você_ está? – ela cruzou as pernas e me olhou de forma materna, me incomodando.

- Sem forças. Para nada. – uni todas as folhas e grampeei, colocando perto do fax.

- Até agora não acredito que você não foi em sua própria colação de grau. – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Mas você vai na festa, não vai?

- Não estou a fim. – tampei minha caneta.

- Edward! – ela deu um tapa em sua perna.

- Não estou a fim, mãe! O que eu vou fazer em uma festa se meu humor está uma merda? – me encostei na cadeira, fazendo ela reclinar e balançar um pouco.

- Olha o palavrão! – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Ah, mãe. Desencane. Falar palavrão hoje em dia é banal. – fechei os olhos, descansando a cabeça no encosto.

- O que é uma vergonha. – ouvi sua voz repreendedora.

- Não acho que seja. É libertador. – rebati.

- Eu não te criei assim. – ela falou decepcionada.

- Eu sei que não. – bufei. – Me desculpe, eu só estou com minha mente lotada de muita confusão. Apenas isso.

- Como está indo o caso com James?

- Ainda estamos fazendo estudo de caso juntos, mas teremos uma reunião com Didier na semana que vem. E temos reunião juntos todos os dias.

- Você está feliz com isso? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Mãe, isso é pergunta que se faça? É óbvio que não. – retornei minha cadeira pra frente.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- O que quer que seja, eu não te contaria aqui, nem agora. As paredes tem ouvidos. Principalmente nessa empresa.

- Entendo. – ela tirou seu celular de dentro da bolsa e começou a mexer. – Que horas vamos almoçar? Preciso estar na Universidade às três.

- Já vamos sair. Só preciso assinar mais alguns papéis.

Eu me sentia sem vida. Uma semana do acontecido havia se passado e eu não sei como estava respirando. Estar sem Bella, saber que ela estava em um hospital, e ainda por cima me odiando, era um pesadelo. Diversas vezes pensei em visitá-la, mas como eu tinha notícias por Rosalie, aparentemente Bella não queria nem ouvir o meu nome, então, era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam, por enquanto.

Essa semana ela não voltaria para o escritório, pois viajaria para Miami, com Rosalie, Emmett e Jasper. Fiquei triste por não estar participando dessa viagem, e tentava de todas as formas ficar fora de casa, evitando ver Emmett arrumando as malas ou fazendo planos.

Com a ida para a Florida, Victoria ficou encarregada de contratar o funcionário de Bella, e eu, proibi que ela contratasse Alice. Isso acabou saindo pior do que eu imaginava, porque James a contratou, e não só eu teria que passar o dia inteiro com ela pelos próximos dias, como teria que aturar sua presença no escritório. Ela traiu minha confiança, jogou nossa amizade no lixo, e por mim eu nunca mais dirigiria a palavra à ela, a não ser que fosse para mandá-la para o inferno ou despejar toda a angústia que estava presa em minha garganta.

Ou para pôr meu plano em ação. Mas essa era outra história.

Finalmente terminei minhas coisas e fui almoçar com Esme. Durante o almoço, Carlisle ligou e disse que poderia tirar os dias seguintes de folga no hospital, então deu a idéia de fazermos nossa viagem em família. Aceitei, achando que seria a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento, ainda mais sabendo que Bella estaria em Miami com todos que no momento compunham minha roda verdadeira de amigos.

Fiquei de comprar as passagens para o Alaska, e deixei Esme na faculdade. Eu não queria voltar para o escritório e encontrar com James, mas se eu queria resolver toda essa merda, era a única coisa que eu tinha que fazer.

Só dependia de mim agora.

Assim que cheguei no escritório, encontrei com Alice no corredor e continuei calado enquanto caminhávamos até o escritório de James. Eu podia ver por minha visão periférica que ela não parava de olhar pra mim, e era óbvio que ela tinha algo para falar.

Não adiantava. Eu não tinha nada para conversar com ela, por motivos óbvios.

Entrei sem nem bater na porta e James estava ao telefone com Didier, dando notícias do caso. Aquilo tudo me enojava, me deixava puto e a minha vontade era de estourar com aquelas duas pessoas que estavam comigo na sala.

Alice sentou-se em uma das cadeiras da mesa de reunião e eu sentei em seu extremo oposto, claramente mostrando que não queria ficar nem um pouco perto dela. James logo depois desligou, sentando-se no meio da gente, e começamos a reunião sem nem nos cumprimentarmos.

James sabia que eu estava ali somente para livrar Isabella de perder a empresa. Mas eu tinha que demonstrar ser confiável.

Porque o que ele não sabia é que eu tinha uma carta na manga.

Bom, não era bem uma carta, mas... era o que ia me salvar disso tudo. E Bella também.

- O filho de Didier está em prisão domiciliar temporária até o julgamento. – James começou. – E as coisas não estão bem pro lado dele, mas vamos ter que dar um jeito.

- Como assim não estão bem pro lado dele? – perguntei.

- Porque a pergunta? – James direcionou seu rosto para mim, desconfiado.

- Porque eu sou a porra do advogado secundário nessa porra desse processo, e eu preciso saber das informações antes que eu comece a pensar em como tirar esse moleque dessa merda. – respondi, já sacudindo minhas pernas embaixo da mesa.

- Nossa, que mal educado. – Alice falou bufando.

- Você nem se atreva a abrir a boca. – falei entredentes.

- Não fale assim com Alice, Edward. – James falou seco.

Suspirei fundo, fechando os olhos e tentando ignorar toda a raiva que subia em meu peito.

- Como assim não estão bem pro lado dele? – repeti a pergunta.

- Edward, o menino estuprou a garota. Ponto. Nós sabemos mais do que todo mundo que ele é o culpado. – Alice soltou, deixando James um pouco desconfortável. - E se subornássemos a vítima? – ela perguntou, direcionando seu olhar para James.

- Já pensei nisso. – James respondeu. – Mas não creio que dará certo.

- Eu acho que daria certo. – respondi, entrando no jogo.

- Porque? – James mais uma vez olhou para mim. A desconfiança estava clara em seu olhar.

- Porque esse tipo de coisa sempre dá certo. Depende do montante de dinheiro, é claro, mas se oferecêssemos uma boa grana para a vítima por seu silêncio, poderíamos pelo menos ganhar tempo para pensar. Vai me dizer que você nunca fez isso, James? – levantei uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que já fiz, mas nem sempre dá certo. A pessoa acaba querendo mais dinheiro depois. – ele voltou seu olhar para os papéis.

- Ah sim. Como uma chantagem? – olhei em seus olhos, no tom mais cínico que consegui.

- É. Como uma chantagem. – ele falou entredentes.

- É complicado de qualquer forma. – Alice falou baixo.

- Mas não é impossível. – instiguei, tentando mudar de assunto e acalmar a tensão silenciosa entre eu e James.

- Vou ver o que faremos em relação a isso. Preciso do aval de Didier, até porque o dinheiro vai ser dele.

- Pelo menos calá-la por alguns anos, até que ele fique livre dessa acusação por alguma outra cláusula. – falei.

- Concordo com Edward. – Alice disse passando uma caneta pelo papel.

- Pena que essa garota não está morta. Seria tão mais fácil. – James disse bufando e sacudindo a cabeça. – Moleque ridículo. Se fez a merda, some com a porra do corpo!

- Que horror! – Alice falou em tom de brincadeira, e soltou um risinho nervoso.

- Não estou brincando. – ele falou com o semblante sério. – Você não sabe o quanto me segurei para não mandar matar essa menina. – ele bufou. – Didier está com isso na cabeça há dias. Mas só ia piorar o caso, eu acho.

Tive que sorrir para o que ele tinha acabado de falar. Estava tudo saindo melhor do que eu imaginava.

A reunião continuou massante e eu e Alice continuamos nos alfinetando pelas próximas seis horas daquele dia. Saí do escritório por volta de oito da noite, a tempo de pegar a agência de viagens fechando, mas consegui comprar as três passagens para o Alaska. Eu ainda não conseguia entender o que tanto meus pais queriam fazer lá, mas qualquer lugar era melhor do que aqui. Principalmente se Bella estivesse em Miami.

No caminho para casa, passei em frente a seu apartamento e me perguntei se ela já tinha tido alta. Peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Rosalie.

- _Olá._

- Oi Rose. Notícias de Bella?

- _Uhum. Está tudo bem_. – ela falou de forma seca.

- Ela está aí com você não está?

- _Hm... Sim_. – falou monocórdica.

- Tudo bem. Eu entendo. Só queria saber se ela tinha voltado para casa, e fico feliz por isso.

- _Certo... Me desculpe pelo mal jeito_. – ela falou e eu consegui identificar a sinceridade em sua voz.

- Sem problemas. Boa noite.

- _Boa Noite.. Fica bem ta? Vai tudo dar certo.  
_  
Desliguei, sentindo a dor de não estar perto de Bella e de não ter sua confiança ainda mais em um momento tão delicado quanto a volta de um hospital. Ela me fazia uma falta imensurável, e isso acabava me dando raiva por ser tão idiota de chegar ao ponto de sofrer por uma mulher.

Mas o que eu podia fazer? Era o que eu sentia, era no que ela e seu amor haviam me transformado, então a única coisa que custava era viver, um dia de cada vez, e torcer para que meu plano desse certo.

Só não queria perdê-la.

Cheguei em casa, tentando novamente ignorar a presença de Emmett e sua mala de viagem, e fui direto para o meu quarto, onde não precisei fazer esforços para dormir. Graças a Deus.

O manhã seguinte passou rápido, pelo que posso agradecer imensamente. Resolvi a maioria dos processos pendentes que Jasper havia deixado quando abandonou o escritório, e encaminhei todos eles para o tribunal, sentindo alívio de dar aquilo por terminado.

Avistei duas pastas ainda em cima da mesa de reunião e me levantei para pegá-las. Quando li os nomes dos advogados em questão, vi o nome de minha Bella. Até ver o nome dela doía. Eu não sabia o que ia acontecer futuramente, tanto entre nós como até com a empresa, e essa dúvida me deixava muito mal.

Como o nome dela estava no processo, resolvi deixar para que ela retomasse. Fui até a sua sala, vendo que o posto de estagiário já havia sido tomado por um babaquinha que mais parecia um nerd saído do colegial, e comecei a lutar com a vontade de assustá-lo, da mesma forma que Bella tentou me assustar quando entrei na empresa. Mas um barulho na porta me fez parar.

- Seth, onde estão as pastas que te pedi?

- Bella?

- Oi.. Edward. – ela falou, mais branca do que de costume.

Bella estava muito mais magra e não parecia mais aquela pessoa saudável que comia besteiras comigo. Provavelmente tinha voltado às dietas loucas, e eu torcia para que isso não fosse verdade. Impressionante o que uma semana havia feito com ela.

E exatamente olhar para aquele corpo mais esguio, me fez lembrar da causa da nossa discussão. Eu fui um covarde, um idiota e não conseguia nem medir o tamanho do meu erro naquele dia. Quando ela me perguntou se eu ainda ficaria com ela se ela fosse gorda, eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas simplesmente não consegui responder. Provavelmente era pela raiva imediata de ter recebido a notícia de que ela tinha um plano de me enganar, depois de tudo que confessei à ela.

Mas a verdade é que, depois, eu não conseguia sentir raiva pelo que James falou. Não mais. Apesar de machucar saber que Bella tinha um plano para me fazer sofrer, no fundo eu sentia que ela nunca faria aquilo. Eu podia ver o amor em seu olhar, o quanto ela se importava comigo, e o quanto ela batia de frente com Rosalie, todas as vezes que estivemos juntos.

Os dois estavam errados. Os dois tinham que conversar. Mas tinha um terceiro na sala, que levou tudo ao caos. O demônio chamado James.

E o pior de tudo foi que nos deixamos levar por suas contestações e palavras. E isso levou ao acontecido.

Agora, vendo-a com o corpo fraco e os olhos sem vida, me realizei de que eu ficaria com ela de qualquer forma. Gorda, magra, baixa, alta, preta, branca, amarela, vermelha, o que fosse. Eu só queria Bella.

Somente Bella.

- Você não ia viajar? – perguntei.

- Vamos hoje a tarde. Só vim aqui resolver umas últimas coisas que tinha deixado para trás. – ela pegou as pastas da mão de Seth, que parecia estar bem calmo e tranquilo na presença dela.

Ela não estava sendo grossa e dura com ele? Era só comigo, então? Fazia parte do plano?

Sacudi a cabeça. Essa porra dessa dúvida ia viver pairando em minha cabeça.

- Ah. Entendi. Boa Viagem então.

- Obrigada. – ela falou seca, e aparentemente sem nenhuma vontade de conversar comigo. – Qualquer coisa que queira se dirigir à mim, pode passar por Seth primeiro. Eu autorizo ele a responder por mim.

Não posso sentir ciúmes agora.

Não posso.

Simplesmente não.

- Porque? – perguntei tentando me acalmar.

- Porque sim. Não tenho assuntos diretos a tratar com você, e prefiro que passe por ele primeiro, antes de chegar a mim. Filtrar coisas desnecessárias, entende? – ela tirou seus olhos dos meus e abriu a pasta, olhando seu conteúdo. – Estamos entendidos em relação ao Sr. Edward Cullen, Seth? – ela virou seu rosto em direção à Seth.

- Sim, Srta. Swan. – ele falou meio confuso, provavelmente enxergando a tênue linha de tensão entre nós dois.

- Ótimo. – ela sorriu. – Tenha um bom dia, Edward. – ela fechou a pasta e voltou para sua sala.

Eu simplesmente não podia acreditar que estávamos chegando a esse ponto. Logo nós. Edward e Bella.

Olhei para Seth, que não tirava os olhos de mim, e por pouco não soltei todos os palavrões que conhecia em cima dele. Mas ouvi as risadas de Alice do lado de fora, e como era a hora do almoço, precisei ver o que ela estava fazendo.

Quando cheguei no hall da diretoria, assim como eu esperava, ela estava conversando com Heidi e esperando James para almoçar.

- Alice, posso conversar com você? – falei me aproximando.

- Você? – ela riu. – Falar comigo? – seus olhos estavam felizes. – O que houve? Que bicho te mordeu?

- Preciso falar algumas coisas sobre trabalho, só isso. A sós. – olhei para Heidi, que não me deu a mínima, como sempre.

- Claro! – ela falou animada.

Levei Alice para minha sala, e prometi que seria rápido. Ela avisou que tinha que sair com James em quinze minutos, e eu considerava o tempo suficiente para arrancar o que eu queria.

Sentei em minha cadeira e suspirei. Alice se encostou em minha mesa, ao meu lado, e ficou me olhando, apenas esperando eu começar a falar.

- Você tinha razão. – suspirei, apoiando minhas mãos em minhas pernas.

Alice franziu o cenho.

- Razão? De que?

- Sobre Bella, sobre tudo. Você tinha razão. – peguei em sua mão. – Me desculpe. Eu fui um idiota.

- Você está brincando com a minha cara, não é? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Óbvio que não, Alice. – falei sério, olhando em seus olhos. – Eu realmente acho desnecessário tudo o que você falou pra Bella, mas de certa forma me ajudou a enxergar muitas coisas... e tenho que agradecer você por isso. – acariciei sua mão.

- Eu tô sonhando? – ela abriu um sorriso.

- Não. – ri junto, me levantando. Alice me olhou de cima a baixo, comprovando o que eu imaginava.

- Ainda bem que você se realizou de que existem mulheres melhores pra você... – ela falou baixo.

- Claro. – coloquei minhas mãos em sua cintura. Meu peito dava saltos, de tanto nervoso. Eu nunca em minha vida iria imaginar que Alice gostava de mim desse jeito. Sempre achei que nossa amizade era baseada justamente no fato de que éramos tão parecidos. Mas assim como eu mudei com Bella, aparentemente Alice mudou quando se interessou por mim. – Se você não tivesse que almoçar com James agora, a gente podia dar um pulinho no meu apartamento.. Emmett está com a namoradinha dele.. – sussurrei, fazendo Alice arfar.

- Eu... eu posso falar a James que.. que não posso ir almoçar. – ela gaguejou.

Ri de sua ansiedade.

- Temos tempo para tudo, pequena. – apertei mais sua cintura. – Vai almoçar com James, afinal temos que resolver esse caso logo.

- Certo.. – ela engoliu seco. – Ok. – me afastei, e Alice foi andando até a porta do meu escritório.

- Ah, Alice... – falei olhando os papéis em cima de minha mesa. – Eu não vou almoçar, porque quero adiantar umas coisas... Você poderia me passar a senha do computador de James? – não mantive contato visual. Acho que não conseguiria.

- Claro. – ela sorriu. – É o celular de Bella. – ela revirou os olhos. – Até mais tarde, Cullen. – ela fez um olhar sexy, do qual eu nunca imaginei que Alice faria.

Mas uma coisa me fez parar para pensar. A senha do computador de James era o celular de Bella? Porque? Alice só podia estar de sacanagem comigo.

Esperei dar uns dez minutos, e corri para a sala de James, pela qual eu agora possuía livre entrada, torcendo para que seu laptop estivesse ligado. Mas não estava.

Liguei assim mesmo, ignorando minhas mãos trêmulas, esperando que carregasse o Windows, até que um pop-up de senha apareceu na tela.

Merda.

Me surpreendi quando realmente consegui acessar colocando no campo da senha, o número do celular de Bella.

Eu sinceramente não acreditava que essa era a senha. Alice estava certa. Filho da puta.

Ou ele ainda era apaixonado ou o nível de doença havia atingido picos absurdos.

E pelos dois ele ainda tomaria uma grande surra minha.

A única coisa que fiz foi pegar o hd externo em meu bolso e fazer um backup de todo o HD de James. Enquanto os arquivos e os minutos passavam, meu corpo inteiro tremia de ansiedade, curiosidade, e medo que ele aparecesse a qualquer momento.

Essa era a nossa única esperança. Sim. Nossa. Eu e Jasper já vínhamos tramando isso desde que ele abandonou a empresa.

Dentro daquele HD devia conter informações preciosas sobre a vida de James. E nós íamos descobrir todos os podres dele, nem que passássemos a madrugada inteira procurando em meio àqueles trinta gigas de informação.

Minha testa suava e meu pescoço acompanhava as batidas erráticas e fortes do meu coração, assim como minhas pernas que não paravam quietas. Eu sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento, de tão nervoso que eu estava. Nos últimos cinco gigas restantes do backup, peguei meu celular e disquei o número de Jasper.

- _Boas notícias?_ – foram suas primeiras palavras ao atender.

- Consegui. Trinta gigas. – falei baixo.

_- Perfeito. Traga aqui no meu apartamento, o mais rápido que você puder._

- Ok. – respondi, fechando o aparelho e colocando em meu bolso.

O download finalmente terminou, e desconectei o HD externo do notebook. Dei um suspiro de alívio, que não adiantou de nada quando ouvi a voz de James do lado de fora do escritório. Alívio era definitivamente algo que eu não ia sentir agora.

Levantei rápido de sua cadeira e fechei a tampa do notebook, fingindo olhar os papéis em cima da mesa redonda. Enfiei o HD externo no fundo do meu bolso, mesmo sabendo que não seria fácil esconder, porque não era pequeno.

- Edward? – ele falou, sua voz em dúvida. – O que você está fazendo aqui dentro? – ele bateu a porta e dei graças a Deus que não trancou.

- Achei que tinha esquecido minha parte do processo aqui, mas vejo que não está onde eu imaginava. – mexi nos papéis, fingindo estar procurando.

- Pára de mentir. – ele falou sério, causando arrepios em meu corpo. James era uma pessoa perigosa, e estar ali poderia ser um verdadeiro atestado de óbito para mim.

- Eu não estou mentindo, James.

- Alice me disse que você pediu a senha do meu computador.

- Que? - falei rindo. – Alice está louca!

- Edward, a última coisa que eu sou, é burro. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha. – Deixa eu ver o que tem em seus bolsos. – ele apontou para minha calça.

- Não é do seu interesse. – respondi entredentes, começando a sentir meu medo e ansiedade transformando-se em raiva. Esse homem à minha frente era completamente doente, perigoso e não merecia nem estar vivo.

Eu só queria que isso acabasse de uma vez, e pudéssemos ficar livres.

- Me dá o HD, Edward. – ele fez o movimento com a mão, indicando para que eu entregasse a ele.

- Eu não tenho que te entregar nada. – respondi ainda trincando os dentes.

- Edward. Eu não quero usar minha arma dentro do meu escritório. – ele sorriu. – Iria sujar o meu tapete todo.

- O que tanto tem nesse computador que você é capaz de me dar um tiro em troca do meu HD? Está sentindo a culpa fluir por suas veias, James? – provoquei.

- Me dá o HD, Edward. – ele repetiu.

- Você já falou o suficiente para se culpar. Está tudo gravado. – bati no bolso da minha camisa. – Independente de HD ou não.

- Você é patético, Edward. – ele riu, mas consegui enxergar o nervosismo em seus olhos. – Eu não esperava menos de você.

- Que bom que você não me subestima. – acompanhei a brincadeira.

- Se você não me der esse HD agora, eu vou tirar ele a força.

- Tente. – falei com toda a raiva possível em minha voz.

James partiu para cima de mim, me derrubando no chão. Os minutos seguintes ficaram como um borrão para mim. Quando vi, eu já estava abrindo a porta, sentindo o sangue escorrendo por meu nariz, e escutando os gritos dele pelo corredor do escritório. A única coisa que posso constatar é que descontei uma boa parte da raiva que eu tinha pelo que ele fez comigo e com Bella.

Mas eu ainda sabia que teria que passar por muita merda envolvendo ele.

- Você me paga, Cullen! – ele berrou, fazendo todo o escritório voltar a atenção para nós dois.

Entrei no elevador, torcendo para que a briga não se estendesse pelo prédio, e logo cheguei no estacionamento, onde peguei meu carro, e dirigi rápido para a casa de Jasper.

Quando cheguei, ele já estava na porta e falando ao telefone. Entrei, e sentei no sofá enquanto esperava que ele terminasse a ligação.

- Eu sei Bella, me desculpe... mas só posso ir amanhã. – ele bufou. – Foi um probleminha de última hora.

Ele estava falando com Bella. Provavelmente sobre Miami.

- Amanhã bem cedinho. Eu pego o primeiro vôo. Prometo. Ok. Ok. Beijos.

Ele desligou o telefone e me deu um olhar piedoso.

- Não me olhe assim. – respondi.

- Vocês dois ainda vão se acertar. – ele se sentou ao meu lado. – Cadê?

Me levantei, tirando o HD do bolso da calça e o gravador de voz do bolso da camisa. Entreguei tudo a Jasper e o segui até seu escritório.

- Você não sabe a quanto tempo eu venho querendo fazer isso. – ele disse enquanto se sentava em sua cadeira. – Só precisava de uma pessoa corajosa o suficiente para fazer.

- E um nariz sangrando. – apontei para o meu, que nesse momento começava a doer. – Falando nisso, que horas Bella vai para Miami?

- Daqui a.. – ele olhou para o relógio. – Duas horas.

- Ela tem que sair o mais rápido possível daqui. Eu não sei do que James é capaz agora. Ainda bem que ela estará longe. Essa viagem veio na hora certa.

- Veio mesmo. – ele conectou o HD em seu computador. – Mas tem você. James vai te caçar depois dessa. – ele falou baixo.

- Eu sei. Por isso resolvi fazer logo. Amanhã a noite estou indo para o Alaska com meus pais.

- Quer dormir aqui hoje? James não deve imaginar que você está aqui, acho que é mais seguro.

- Eu aceito. – falei olhando os arquivos sendo copiados para o computador de Jasper.

Quando ele abandonou a empresa, me contou que prometeu a Bella que me faria ser efetivado, para que ela nunca ficasse sozinha e à mercê de James. Aparentemente, quando virei sócio, Jasper começou a entrar cada vez mais em contato comigo, e demonstrar seus interesses de colocar James na cadeia de uma vez por todas. Para isso, ele precisava de minha ajuda.

Então aceitei entrar no caso de Didier, o que acabou sendo muito bom para que eu me aproximasse ainda mais de James. Agora era mais fácil ter acesso às informações sobre tudo que ele fazia, seus processos, suas consultorias, contas bancárias, e mais inúmeras questões, tanto profissionalmente como em sua vida pessoal.

E não eram coisas banais. Eram coisas muito importantes, tais como o que ele tinha dito na reunião do dia anterior: a vontade reprimida de mandar matar a vítima do filho de Didier.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo, tudo que eu estava fazendo implicava em muito perigo. Mas eu sabia aonde estava enfiando minhas mãos, e sabia que James ia me caçar. Ele faria de tudo para recuperar essas informações ou tentar me calar. De qualquer forma.

- Não se preocupe, Edward. – Jasper falou no mesmo tom de voz, calmo e tranqüilo. – É só o tempo de entrarmos com todas as acusações na justiça e na polícia. Amanhã, antes de ir para Miami, já deixarei tudo com o delegado. Até você voltar do Alaska, James já estará preso.

- Isso se ele não fugir. – falei me sentando na poltrona, sentindo cada vez mais dor em meu nariz.

- Não vamos pensar nas coisas ruins. Só peço que você tente acompanhar o processo quando estiver no Alaska. Pois em Miami não vou ter como, já que Bella estará comigo. – ele respirou fundo. – E outra, mude seu celular. Mude o número. James já deve estar com o seu rastreado.

- Certo. – respondi, tentando organizar minha cabeça com tanta informação. Era muita coisa para fazer, principalmente para me manter seguro.

– Pronto, acabou. – Jasper falou. - Trinta gigas para analisarmos. Acho que vou fazer um café. Vamos ter muito trabalho.

Jasper saiu da sala e me deixou pensando. Chegava a ser engraçado ver como em pouquíssimos meses eu tinha me enfiado na pior confusão que eu podia ter me enfiado em minha vida. E por causa de uma pessoa. Mas eu não me arrependia. Eu amava Bella e faria tudo de novo se fosse preciso. Mataria se fosse preciso. E morreria se fosse preciso

Isso não era brincadeira. Era coisa séria. Dentro daqueles trinta gigas poderiam ter informações que deixaria James na cadeia pelo resto de sua vida. Não só ele como muitas outras pessoas que possam ter se envolvido no meio do caminho, inclusive Alice. E eu sei que ele seria capaz de me matar por ter roubado essas informações de seu computador, ou fazer mal a Bella. Isso era o que mais me preocupava. Até mais do que minha própria morte. Não via a hora de saber que ela chegou em Miami, sã e salva.

Jasper voltou com uma garrafa de café, e fiz ele prometer para mim que Bella estaria segura. Ele disse que se fosse necessário, ela ficaria em Miami o quanto fosse preciso. Entramos em um acordo de não contar isso a ela, até mesmo por questões de saúde. Bella estava tendo crises sérias de estresse, e saber que tanto eu e Jasper estávamos enfiando a mão no fogo, por parte em nome dela, só pioraria as coisas.

Entramos a noite procurando por informações dentro daquele HD. James era desorganizado e seus arquivos estavam todos espalhados, o que implicou que tivéssemos que olhar um por um. Separamos todos os documentos críticos para possíveis acusações em vários níveis diferentes e separamos em dois pendrives. Jasper ficou com um, que entregaria para o delegado no dia seguinte, e me entregou o outro, mandando eu tomar conta daquilo como se fosse a razão da minha existência.

De certa forma era.

Quando meus olhos não agüentavam mais e o relógio batia quase sete da manhã, estávamos com tudo separado e o computador desligado. Meu corpo pedia cama, mas eu ainda tinha que ir até meu apartamento e arrumar as malas antes de encontrar com Esme e Carlisle. Porém apesar de toda a dor em meu nariz, a dor muscular e as preocupações na cabeça, não pude deixar de sorrir. Dentro daqueles pendrives estavam a nossa liberdade.

James não perdia por esperar.

* * *

_Babies!_

_Drama tá intenso entre eles, não é? =/_

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo também! ^^_

_Opiniões sobre ele? Críticas? Sou toda "ouvidos" ;)_

_Beijinhos e tenham uma ótima semana!_


	30. Chapter 30 Can't Stay Away

**Capítulo 30 – Can't Stay Away**

_PoV Bella_

Olhei para as unhas de meu pé, vermelhas e recém pintadas por Rosalie, ouvindo enquanto ela e Emmett discutiam sobre o que faríamos hoje à noite. Miami estava calorenta, mais calorenta do que qualquer outra vez que eu tivesse visitado a cidade, e pela primeira vez eu estava me arrependendo de ter vindo.

Além do calor e do suor que emanava por todos os meus poros, me dando uma sensação torturante de incômodo, era frustrante olhar um casal feliz quando fazia apenas um pouco mais de uma semana que o seu "felizes para sempre" foi para o ralo. Óbvio que eu tentava não deixar isso transparecer, porque Rose e Emmett estavam felizes, mas ouvir _"eu te amos"_ doía. Demais. Porque me fazia lembrar de quando _ele_ me disse eu te amo pela primeira vez, em uma situação nada convencional, onde ainda recuperávamos nossa respiração na parede do corredor de seu apartamento.

Esse era Edward. Tão diferente e tão clichê ao mesmo tempo.

Do dia que chegamos até hoje, Miami estava parecendo um SPA de recuperação psicológica em relação à Edward. Cada dia que passava, mais eu pensava, e mais eu encaixava as coisas que me eram ditas, e as lembranças que corriam por minha cabeça. Isso me fez ver como agi de forma absurda algumas vezes, - ou na maioria das vezes, - principalmente com Edward, e mesmo que não fôssemos ficar juntos novamente, eu sabia que eu devia desculpas.

Aliás, ele devia estar com uma raiva imensa de mim. Não só pela briga em si, mas por como o tratei, principalmente na frente de Seth. Porque eu tinha essas idéias absurdas? Eu devia pensar antes de agir. Essa sempre era minha regra número um, e parecia que eu estava descumprindo-a muito nos últimos meses.

Aos poucos fui percebendo que minha insegurança foi a maior inimiga. A garota gorda dentro de mim necessitava de uma afirmação, mas a verdade era que, eu não era mais aquela pessoa... eu era uma mulher completamente diferente, e foi essa diferença que fez Edward se apaixonar. Não estou falando fisicamente, porque isso eu aprendi que o físico é um quinto de uma pessoa; Mas sim, o interior. Meu interior mudou, minha segurança havia mudado, e no momento em que ele pisou em minha vida novamente, anos depois, ele conseguiu enxergar a nova Isabella, a que tinha se recuperado dos traumas. De repente, se eu fosse a mesma gordinha de antes, com o pensamento de agora, ele poderia ter se apaixonado do mesmo jeito.

Eu não sei. A única coisa que sei é que eu tinha que falar com ele, assim que chegássemos em Atlanta. E agora, essa viagem estava mais vagarosa do que eu imaginava, e mais uma vez, eu nem conseguia acreditar que estava querendo sair de Miami o mais rápido possível. Logo Miami. O local que eu torcia para vir pelo menos uma vez por ano, pegar um sol e esquecer do bronzeamento artificial.

Mas Rosalie estava aqui à trabalho, e eu prometi que não ia embora enquanto ela não fosse. Todas as vezes que ela saía para cobrir seu evento de moda, eu ficava sozinha com Emmett e Jasper. Com Emmett, tive muitas conversas, de assuntos aleatórios, o que foi interessante pois pude descobrir como Emmett pensava e agia. Era claro o carinho que ele tinha por Edward, mas eu percebi que ele hesitava em conversar comigo sobre nosso relacionamento. A única coisa mais próxima disso, - e a que me chamou mais atenção, - foi uma conversa sobre Alice.

A Alice que Emmett descreveu era completamente diferente da versão que eu conheci. Ele disse que ela era mimada, intransigente, e apaixonada por Edward. Sem contar que ela era daquelas pessoas que fariam de tudo para conseguir o que queriam. Me contou o quanto tinha sido apaixonado por ela, a ponto de perder um pouco de sua personalidade, mas Rosalie apareceu para salvá-lo desse sofrimento. E agora ele enxergava como gostar de Alice fazia mal a ele. Eu não consegui acreditar que Alice gostava de Edward, mas Jasper confirmou. Quando perguntei a ele como ele sabia disso ele desconversou e levantou para pegar uma bebida, o que eu achei, no mínimo, intrigante.

Por fim, juntando todos esses dias aqui, me parecia que os três estavam ao lado de Edward e por algumas vezes eu cheguei a me sentir sozinha em toda essa história.

Ou sozinha, ou errada. Acho que estava mais para a segunda opção.

Jasper chegou no segundo dia em que estávamos em Miami, com o semblante calmo. Apesar de ele passar a maioria de seu tempo no celular com não sei quem, - provavelmente alguma mulher, - eu agradeci por ter uma pessoa para conversar fora o casal romântico que me acompanhava. Não me leve a mal, não era inveja. Eu estava muito feliz por Rosalie, mas não estava preparada para encarar o "mundo do amor" depois de tudo que aconteceu. Porém, nos últimos dois dias, Jasper me pareceu mais estressado, preocupado, e não conseguia rir nem com as piadas babacas que Emmett contava durante os nossos jantares. Eu queria perguntar a ele o que era, mas ele me pareceu tão perdido em seu mundo, que achei melhor deixar para depois, em um momento que estivéssemos a sós.

Rosalie finalmente desligou o telefone com Emmett, e combinamos de nos encontrar na piscina do hotel. Ela havia passado a manhã comigo, porque tínhamos combinado de fazer nossa "manhã de beleza".

O quesito beleza era algo que eu estava evitando bastante ultimamente. Eu não sei porque, mas quando soube que perdi alguns quilos com facilidade no hospital, fiquei com medo de me olhar no espelho. Rosalie comentou, com muita relutância, que eu estava mais magra, e um pouco mais pálida do que o costume, e isso não era algo que eu estava considerando bom pra mim. Porque me acostumei com a pessoa que eu era ao lado de Edward. Aquela pessoa saudável, comendo coisas que gostava, e deixando as dietas de lado pela primeira vez em minha vida. Agora, parecia que tudo aquilo que passamos tinha sido em vão, e olhar para o espelho seria simplesmente uma constatação disso. Então, preferi evitar.

Porém, para meu alívio ou não, nossa manhã de beleza acabou sendo muita conversa sobre Edward e apenas as unhas dos pés pintadas.

Eu sentia falta dele. Me sentia arrependida por tudo que aconteceu e ao mesmo tempo ficava com raiva por me sentir assim. Eu estava uma bagunça, mais uma vez. Porém, agora não era culpa somente dele. Era minha também.

Rose conversou muito comigo, na realidade até mais falou do que ouviu. Eu não tinha muito a falar, as coisas que mais doíam eu estava realmente guardando para mim, mas em todas as vezes ela parecia defender Edward de uma forma diferente. Comentando sobre o dia da discussão, ela disse que sua opinião era que ele pode não ter respondido porque estava nervoso de descobrir do nosso plano, e eu tive que concordar com ela. O problema é que minha cabeça estava muito quente na hora para pensar em alguma coisa plausível. Cenas da discussão ainda pairavam em minha cabeça, e eu só queria ter uma forma de fugir de todas aquelas lembranças, mas nada dava jeito. Nem mesmo a ensolarada e calorenta Miami.

- Bebê, coloque um chinelo para mostrar seus lindos dedinhos que Tia Rose fez, e vamos descer para aquela piscina! Hoje é nosso último dia em Miami e temos que aproveitar! – Rose disse levantando-se de minha cama.

- Ok. – aceitei. Eu queria parar de pensar em todas essas coisas e descansar minha mente por apenas alguns segundos, mas eu não conseguia. Não dava. Era tudo forte demais.

Coloquei meu biquíni, ignorando mais uma vez o espelho, sandálias, um vestidinho largo por cima e fomos até o quarto de Jasper, chamá-lo para descer. Dei algumas batidas na porta e ele atendeu, com o telefone no ouvido e uma cara desesperadora. Quando nos viu, tentou mudar seu semblante, mas já era tarde demais.

- O que houve, Jasper? – perguntei.

- Entrem. – ele deixou a porta aberta e foi andando até a mesa redonda que tinha no quarto, onde tinham vários papéis espalhados. Vi que eram processos, ou pelo menos parte de alguns, e me perguntei o que eles estavam fazendo ali, já que Jasper tinha se desligado da empresa.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – ele falou ao telefone. – Porra, Edward, eu sei! Merda!

Quando ele falou o nome de Edward, parecia que meu coração tinha se resumido à nada. Jasper notou que estava falando mais do que devia, e pediu a Rosalie que me levasse para a piscina. Eu fui, com muita relutância e sendo puxada por ela. Em segundos estávamos no elevador.

- Que merda é essa Rose? O que Jasper estava falando com Edward no telefone? – falei, sentindo minhas mãos e pernas tremendo. – E porque ele estava tão desesperado? Desde quando eles estão se falando? E porque? O que está acontecendo? É com ele que ele vem falando esses dias todos?

- Não deve ser nada demais bebê, fique sossegada. Olhe sua saúde. – ela olhou para cima, vendo os andares que piscavam na placa de metal do elevador, e ignorou qualquer contato visual comigo.

- Você sabe de alguma coisa. – apontei, pegando Rosalie pelos ombros e fazendo ela olhar pra mim. Todas as vezes que Rosalie falava comigo sem me olhar nos olhos, era porque tinha alguma coisa escondida.

Será que essa viagem era alguma conspiração deles contra mim? Edward estava fazendo alguma coisa no escritório e eu não estava sabendo?

- Bella. Respira. – ela pegou em meus ombros do mesmo jeito. – Por favor. Eu prometo, vamos te contar tudo, mas você TEM que sossegar.

- Vamos te contar tudo? – minha voz foi mais alta. – Como assim "vamos te contar tudo"? Desde quando vocês estão sabendo coisas que eu não sei?

- Se você prometer relaxar, eu juro que em poucos minutos você vai ficar sabendo. Por favor, respira. Bella, olha a sua saúde! Eu não quero ficar repetindo isso para você! Você já é adulta!

Me encostei na parede do elevador, respirando fundo apenas porque ela pediu, porque na realidade eu queria estrangular os três que estavam escondendo as coisas de mim.

Chegamos na piscina, onde Emmett já esperava por nós, e fiz questão de recebê-lo com uma cara feia. Ele olhou para Rosalie, que deu de ombros e falou que "eu já estava desconfiada".

Por mais que eu continuasse a próxima meia hora pedindo para que eles me falassem logo o que estava acontecendo, eles continuaram falando que só me contariam as coisas na frente de Jasper, e para isso tínhamos que esperar ele descer e nos encontrar.

Pareceu uma eternidade, mas duas horas depois Jasper apareceu lá embaixo, de calça jeans, camiseta e óculos escuros. Meu coração disparou, porque eu sentia que as coisas que eles tinham para me falar não eram boas. Não sei porque, mas eu simplesmente sentia. E suas feições meio que denunciavam.

- Vou ter que voltar para Atlanta. – Jasper sentou na mesa onde estávamos, tirando seus óculos. – Vou pegar o próximo vôo. – ele colocou os óculos em cima da mesa, e olhou para Rosalie.

- Ela já está desconfiada. – Rose falou. – Acho bom contar tudo logo.

- Vocês querem parar de me tratar feito criança? – falei olhando para os dois. – E falem logo que bosta é essa que está acontecendo?

Jasper respirou fundo.

- Você quer saber de tudo? Desde o começo? – ele me olhou.

- Tudo que vocês vêm escondendo de mim. – falei entredentes.

- Bella, você tem que prometer que vai se acalmar. – Rosalie disse.

- Eu prometo, mas eu quero saber! – minha voz foi ainda mais alta, fazendo duas mulheres que estavam na mesa ao lado olharem pra gente. Idiotas curiosas.

- Bella, estão acontecendo alguns probleminhas em Atlanta, mas nós vamos resolver. – Jasper começou. Abri minha boca para começar a falar, mas Rosalie apertou minha mão, e Jasper levantou o dedo, me proibindo de começar. – Bella, o caso de Didier... Edward só aceitou porque tínhamos um plano.

- Plano? – perguntei. – "Tínhamos"?

- É. Um plano. E tínhamos. Eu e ele. Desde que prometi à você ajudar no que pudesse quando saí da empresa, e ver o que podia fazer com Edward, venho entrando em contato com ele. Nós bolamos um plano; Ele aceitou entrar no caso, porque queria se infiltrar na vida de James. E ainda por cima, James prometeu que te deixaria em paz se Edward usasse os 25% que ele tinha para entrar no processo. Isso foi apenas mais um motivo para que Edward aceitasse.

Ouvir Jasper falar essas palavras foi como uma pancada em minha cabeça. Respirei fundo, sentindo que poderia começar a ficar com pressão alta, e não podia parar de saber a história agora. Não podia passar mal e deixar o assunto pelo meio. Eu queria saber de tudo. Me encostei na cadeira e assenti com a cabeça, pedindo para que ele continuasse.

- Semana passada, Edward conseguiu ter acesso a um hard drive de James, e nós dois analisamos tudo, arquivo por arquivo... ali tinham coisas que podem incriminar James, e até mesmo caso de prisão perpétua.

- Que coisas? – perguntei, tentando de qualquer forma continuar calma apesar da vontade incessante de gritar. Rose apertou ainda mais a minha mão.

- Extorsão de clientes, Suborno, Lavagem de Dinheiro, Uso de dinheiro da Swan & Associates para transação ilícitas... e até... pedofilia.

- QUE? – levantei meu corpo do encosto da cadeira.

- É. Esse último nós nem esperávamos encontrar, mas encontramos por acaso, analisando uma das pastas. Nada agradável diga-se de passagem, porque Edward pesquisou e a criança que está nas fotos está desaparecida. Provavelmente morta. – ele abaixou a cabeça, mostrando que estava com repulsa ao falar.

Meu estômago revirou, me dando uma vontade absurda de vomitar. Eu não tinha me envolvido com essa pessoa. Eu não tinha ido pra cama com James, - um criminoso e ... nem conseguia pensar na palavra "pedófilo", que me dava nojo.

Eu queria mergulhar em uma piscina de desinfetante e esquecer que esse homem me tocou um dia.

- E foi até bom encontrarmos porque tendo em vista que as imagens estavam em um computador pertencente à Swan & Associates, a probabilidade de termos problemas com isso seria enorme.

- Como vocês descobriram a senha de James? – foi a única pergunta que me veio na cabeça. Eu sabia que James não deixaria tudo aquilo em fácil acesso, e que eles devem ter feito bastante esforço para descobrir.

Rosalie levantou da cadeira e ficou em pé, atrás de mim, segurando meu ombro.

- Edward conseguiu com Alice. Alice está trabalhando como estagiária de James, porque Edward proibiu que ela fosse contratada como sua estagiária. Victoria acatou... por isso que Seth entrou no lugar.

- Entendi.. – olhei para meu colo, tentando colocar os acontecimentos no lugar. Juntar as coisas que Emmett falou sobre Alice, com as novas informações sobre James... Era muita coisa para pensar, e principalmente para me arrepender. Edward estava fazendo de tudo para me ajudar, e eu cega, com medo, e insegura, não vi. – Mas... o que está acontecendo? Você tem que voltar para Atlanta porque?

Jasper suspirou de novo, com o rosto ainda mais preocupado.

- Eu e Edward separamos essas informações em dois pendrives. – ele deu uma pausa. – Um deles eu levei para o delegado na manhã antes de vir pra cá, e o outro ficou com Edward, para o caso de precisarmos.

- Hm... – meu coração não parava quieto. – E?

- E que... houve um atentado ao carro do delegado. Explodiu. – Jasper mordeu seus lábios de nervoso, e comecei a ver que suas pernas não paravam se sacudir. – O delegado está morto, e com ele se foi o pendrive.

- Ai meu Deus. – Rosalie falou atrás de mim. – Dessa eu não sabia.

- Acabei de saber agora. Edward me informou. – ele colocou os cotovelos na mesa.

Minha mente continuava montando todos os quebra cabeças. Se um pendrive estava destruído, e o outro estava com Edward...

- Edward está em perigo. – levantei meu corpo da cadeira mais uma vez. – Jasper, Edward está em grande perigo! – aumentei minha voz ainda mais. – James daria a alma por aquele pendrive.

- Calma. – ele pegou em meu braço. – Edward está no Alaska, ele não está em perigo. Ninguém sabe que ele está lá. Foi com os pais...

- Tem certeza que ninguém sabe? – perguntei, nem sabendo como estava tendo forças para formular alguma pergunta. Minhas mãos tremiam em cima de minhas pernas. Rosalie chamou o garçom e pediu um copo de água com açúcar urgente.

- Tenho, Bella. – ele afagou meu braço. – Fica calma. Ele não avisou a ninguém que ia para o Alaska, só nós sabíamos. E agora você.

- E porque você tem que ir para Atlanta? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Vou encontrar com Edward, pegar o pendrive e entregar diretamente no FBI. Lá não vai ter problema.

- Jasper, isso é tão perigoso... – Rosalie falou.

- Eu quero falar com Edward. – falei começando a sentir falta de ar e lágrimas de nervoso foram escorrendo pelo meu rosto. – Eu preciso falar com ele.

- Bella, acho melhor você se acalmar... – Rosalie fez menção ao garçom de novo, que estava demorando com a água.

- EU NÃO QUERO SABER! EU QUERO FALAR COM EDWARD! – gritei, e as duas babacas da mesa ao lado ainda continuavam olhando. – O QUE FOI? TOMEM CONTA DA SUA VIDA! – gritei.

- Bella, se você prometer respirar, beber a água com açúcar e se acalmar, eu te dou agora o telefone para você falar com Edward. – Jasper pegou o celular e colocou em cima da mesa.

Olhei para cima, respirei fundo, e me encostei na cadeira novamente, procurando me acalmar, se esse era o único jeito de falar com Edward. Ele não podia estar assim, em perigo desse jeito e justamente por minha causa. Meu coração pulava de medo. Toda e qualquer discussão que tivemos sumiu de minha cabeça e a única coisa que eu queria agora era estar ao lado dele, disposta a encarar o que fosse preciso até que encontrassem James e ele estivesse fora de perigo.

Continuei respirando fundo e olhando para o nada. O copo com água chegou e eu bebi, ignorando o bolo em meu estômago e o excesso de açúcar que tinha. Tudo agora me parecia um borrão. Eu não estava bem, e não ficaria bem até que soubesse que o homem que amo estava seguro novamente.

Jasper respirou fundo, pegando o celular de cima mesa e discando algum número.

- Edward? – ele falou segundos depois. – Uma pessoa quer falar com você. – Jasper deu um sorriso de canto de lábios, e Emmett abriu um enorme, acho que o maior que eu já tinha visto. De todos, Emmett era a pessoa que mais torcia para que voltássemos, eu acho. Ele era o único que conhecia os dois lados da história.

- Vamos dar privacidade? – Rosalie falou, e eles logo se levantaram, indo com ela até o bar da piscina.

Minha mão suava ao segurar o celular, e olhei para a telinha, onde mostravam os segundos da ligação sendo contados. Eu não sabia nem como começar, e estava muito ansiosa para ouvir sua voz.

- Ed..Edward? – minha voz falhou, e eu precisei engolir seco na tentativa de me compor.

- _Bella?_ – ele respirou fundo. – _Bella... Como é bom ouvir sua voz._

- Edward... – minhas lágrimas começaram a cair. – Me desculpa. – minha voz falhou novamente, me fazendo soluçar. - Me desculpa, por favor, por toda minha incompreensão, você fez tudo por mim e eu só enxerguei o lado negativo, eu sei que eu sou uma babaca e agora você está correndo perigo, e...

- _Bella!_ – ele falou, e só de ouvir a voz dele novamente, me chamando de Bella e não Isabella, já causava um alívio imenso. – _Calma, meu anjo. Calma._ – ele falou sereno. – _Eu estou bem, eu estou com meus pais, no Alaska, em um número que ninguém conhece... eu não estou correndo perigo, por favor, fique calma. Você acabou de sair do hospital._

Hospital. Foi ele que me levou ao hospital depois que desmaiei. Foi ele que esteve ao meu lado até Rosalie chegar e até poucos minutos antes de eu acordar.

Minha cabeça doía. Como eu podia ser tão idiota de desprezar tão fácil uma pessoa que claramente me amava?

Estúpida insegurança!

- Promete pra mim? – me senti uma criança perguntando ao pai se prometia por um presente de Natal, mas nada me faria sentir segura de que ele estava bem se eu não estivesse a seu lado.

- _Prometo meu anjo.._ – ele respirou mais forte, o que eu traduzi como se ele estivesse dando um sorriso. Aquele lindo sorriso, do qual eu morria de saudades e agora daria todo o valor do mundo – _Eu prometo, eu vou ficar bem..._

– Eu vou voltar para Atlanta, eu preciso te encontrar.

- _NÃO._ – ele falou mais alto. – _Você não vai para Atlanta, Bella. Não é lugar para você ir agora. Por favor. Eu só vou lá para encontrar com Jasper e o FBI, depois eu vou para outro lugar, e se quiser vamos juntos... só nós dois. Mas Atlanta agora não._

- Edward, eu não vou conseguir ficar longe, sem notícias... eu me conheço e sei que vou pirar.

- _Eu prometo que vai ficar tudo bem, meu anjo... eu prometo. Eu te ligo e te dou notícias... _

- Edward, eu não vou conseguir. Não adianta. Eu acho que vou correr mais perigo aqui, sem saber notícias, do que estando aí e sabendo que tudo vai ficar bem... – passei o pulso nos olhos, querendo me livrar das lágrimas acumuladas.

Encostei minha testa na mesa, e continuei com o aparelho em meu ouvido, ouvindo a respiração de Edward e tentando parar com essa agonia que eu estava sentindo.

- _Bella... ?_ – Edward disse depois de um tempo.

- Hmm... – respondi, me sentindo abatida.

- _Eu ainda te amo._ – ele falou, o que me fez lembrar da tarde em que ele foi ao meu escritório, conversar sobre nossa discussão, e falou exatamente essa frase.

- Eu sempre te amei. – respondi, sentindo novamente o bolo em minha garganta. – Me desculpa, Edward...

- _Pare de pedir desculpas. Se é uma desculpa que você está querendo, ok. Você está desculpada meu anjo. No fundo eu sabia que eram coisas que você falou de cabeça quente..._

- Não. – cortei. - Me desculpa, mas eu não consigo. Eu estou indo para Atlanta. Me espere que vou com Jasper. Nós vamos encarar essa juntos.

Eu devia isso a ele. Por tudo que ele tinha feito por mim. Não podia ficar aqui sentada esperando tudo se resolver e sabendo que o homem que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida estava correndo risco de vida por conta disso.

Não esperei Edward responder e desliguei o celular. Me levantei da cadeira, mandando o dedo para as duas peruas que ainda não paravam de me olhar, e andei até eles, que estavam no bar curiosos para saber o que tínhamos conversado.

- Estou indo com você para Atlanta. – falei entregando o celular a Jasper.

- De jeito nenhum. – ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não adianta discutir, eu já avisei a Edward, e eu estou indo, Jasper. – falei com toda a força do mundo. Não adiantava. Por mais que ele falasse que não, eu ia.

- Bella, não faça isso. – Rosalie disse.

- Rose, não adianta vocês três falarem nada. Edward também tentou. Eu vou. Até porque James é acionista e funcionário da minha empresa, pela qual eu ainda sou dona. Então eu tenho que estar lá.

- Emmett, você vai com ela. – Rosalie apontou para Emmett.

- Vou, pode deixar. – ele falou passando a mão na testa. – Apesar de eu achar isso uma péssima idéia, Bella.

- Emmett, eu não posso deixar Edward sozinho nessa... – olhei bem nos olhos dele, e ele me entendeu. Eu sabia que Emmett entenderia.

Jasper bufou alto, em tom desaprovador, mas colocou os óculos escuros e guardou o celular no bolso.

- Enfim, se vocês querem ir, arrumem-se agora. Vou pegar o vôo de três da tarde, e quero encontrar com Edward ainda hoje.

- Ok. – falei rápido. Rosalie deu um beijo em Emmett e me acompanhou até o quarto, me ajudando a arrumar as malas.

O que me deixou perplexa é que em hora nenhuma ela me impediu de ir. Tudo bem, ela sabia que eu não ia mudar de idéia. Ela sabia que eu amava Edward. Rose me deu força, e ficava repetindo que tudo ia dar certo. Na realidade, eu já não aguentava mais essa frase "tudo vai dar certo" e depois que as coisas passassem, eu ia fazer um juramento de nunca mais usá-la.

Em poucos minutos minha mala estava pronta e encontrei com Emmett e Jasper no saguão.

- Por favor, me dê notícias. Eu iria com vocês, mas não posso deixar meu trabalho. – Rose me abraçou apertado, e me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Não se preocupe, vamos ficar bem. Todos nós. – sorri. – Vamos nos encontrar na festa de formatura de Edward, ok? – passei meu dedo pela lágrima que escapou do olho de Rosalie. – Me lembrei agora que é no final de semana que vem.

- Então nos vemos na festa. – ela deu um sorriso triste.

- Nos vemos na festa. – repeti, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Vamos? – Jasper disse pegando minha mala, enquanto Emmett abraçava Rosalie e a beijava, prometendo também por notícias. Os dois eram perfeito juntos. Não sei porque só agora é que perceberam isso.

- Vamos. – respondi, colocando meus óculos escuros e andando com Jasper até o lado de fora do hotel, onde o táxi já nos esperava. Sentamos no banco de trás, esperando por Emmett, e demos um tempinho para que ele se despedisse direito de Rosalie.

Eu sabia que ela estava terrivelmente assustada e com medo. Rose só não estava falando as coisas porque sabia que seria inútil. Por isso acho que ela merecia um tempo com Emmett, e tinha certeza de que ele falaria as palavras certas para acalmá-la.

Minhas pernas sacudiam dentro do carro. Eu não via a hora de ver Edward novamente.

- Não consegui assento para nós três juntos. – Jasper falou me cortando os pensamentos. – Você vai ao lado de Emmett, eu estou algumas fileiras atrás.

- Ok. – assenti rápido.

- Bella, eu só não te proíbo de ir, porque eu sei o quanto você está preocupada com Edward e se sentindo culpada por parte do que aconteceu, mas quero que saiba que eu não estou aprovando nem um pouco sua ida a Atlanta. – ele falou olhando para o lado de fora da janela.

- Eu sei. – falei olhando para o meu lado da janela. – E de certa forma, obrigada por isso.

- Não me agradeça. – ele falou rude. Eu não podia me irritar com Jasper, ele tinha suas razões para estar estressado e principalmente para proibir minha ida. Nada em Atlanta seria fácil e sei que encararíamos imensos problemas. Ele só queria me manter longe disso, principalmente depois de eu ter acabado de sair do hospital, depois de passar uma semana regulando meu estresse.

Mas eu tinha que estar ao lado de Edward e tentar me redimir. E isso não saía da minha cabeça.

Emmett apareceu, e seguimos para o aeroporto. Nosso vôo atrasou por uma hora, e Jasper parecia ainda mais nervoso. Edward ligou duas vezes, a primeira para perguntar a Jasper se eu realmente estava indo e a segunda para dar uma bronca nele por aceitar a minha ida.

Toda a minha insegurança, dúvida e tristeza havia sumido no momento em que fiquei sabendo de toda a história. Senti uma ponta da forte Isabella Swan, a mesma que assumiu a Swan & Associates, e era essa que ia agir daqui pra frente.

A viagem foi tranquila e silenciosa. Emmett ficou lendo um livro e eu apenas olhava para o dia lá fora. O céu estava bem azul e as nuvens branquinhas, dividindo-se conforme o avião passava por entre elas. Fiz uma retrospectiva da minha vida, e meio que percebi que Edward era para ser uma constante, mesmo com qualquer obstáculo que pudesse tentar atrapalhar. Algo mais forte sempre nos manteria juntos. Não é a toa que depois de anos sem se ver, nos reencontramos, e após uma briga pela qual achei que não teria reparação, eu estava voltando para encontrá-lo e ficar a seu lado.

Comecei a ficar impaciente conforme a última hora ia chegando, e suspirei fundo, me sacudindo na cadeira. Emmett fechou o livro e me olhou, sorrindo.

- Desabafe. – ele virou seu rosto em minha direção.

- Quem disse que eu quero desabafar? – falei.

- Suas pernas estão se mexendo em velocidade cada vez maior nos últimos dez minutos, seus dedos não param de tamborilar o braço da cadeira, e suas pupilas estão dilatadas. Você está incrivelmente tensa.

- Em que você se formou mesmo? – ri. – Economia?

- É. – ele riu. – Mas adoro essas coisas de psicologia. – ele mostrou seu livro. – Olha. – era exatamente um livro sobre comportamento. – Eu adoro ajudar as pessoas, ouvir o que elas tem para falar, mas eu nem preciso gostar dessas coisas para saber o estado de nervos em que você está.

- Só quero chegar logo, me resolver com Edward, e terminar esse problema com James de uma vez por todas... estou ansiosa sabe?

- Percebe-se. – ele riu, e depois respirou fundo. – Mas estou feliz que vocês dois se acertaram. Não aguentava mais ver Edward naquele estado depressivo eterno.

- Ele estava mal? – senti meu peito apertar com a constatação de Emmett.

- Você não precisava nem perguntar, Bella. Era visível. Eu nunca tinha visto Edward daquele jeito, e olha que eu conheço ele desde os... dois anos de idade. – ele riu. – Ele não ficou assim nem quando Carlisle negou um carro à ele no aniversário de dezesseis anos. – ele continuou a rir.

- Vocês são amigos desde sempre, não é? – sorri, imaginando Edward pequeno. Devia ser adorável.

- Sempre. Nossas famílias são amigas. – ele deu um gole na bebida que a aeromoça nos deu.

- Eu sei, ele me contou. – me lembrei dos momentos em que ficávamos apenas deitados, fazendo carinho e contando coisas de nossas vidas. Edward sempre me falava de Emmett com um brilho nos olhos.

- Edward era uma criança extremamente irritável. Eu acho que discutíamos o tempo inteiro. Sempre que saíamos pra brincar, um dos dois voltava com uma camisa rasgada, ou um arranhão no rosto, soco no estômago... – ele sacudiu a cabeça rindo. - Mas nossa amizade foi crescendo, e quando entramos no mesmo time de futebol, no colégio, só aumentou. Eu sei que posso contar com Edward, e quero que ele conte comigo, apesar de ele ser muito fechado com as coisas.. – ele deu mais um gole. – No dia que vocês terminaram, ele se trancou no quarto, e eu tive que ir lá, preparar um milkshake de proteínas e fazer ele falar. Se ele guardasse tudo aquilo que estava em sua cabeça, não ia dar certo. Ele ia explodir.

- Eu nem acredito que fiz ele passar por essas coisas... nem sei porque fiz isso... Estou tão arrependida, Emmett... – passei a mão pelos cabelos.

- Pense no passado de vocês dois, Bella. Não se culpe. Edward tem sua parcela de culpa nessa história. Ele foi uma grande causa da sua insegurança, não foi? – ele sorriu quando eu assenti. – Então pronto, aí está sua resposta.

- Eu não sei se vou perder essa insegurança. – olhei para meus joelhos. – Eu sei que Edward me ama, depois disso tudo então... mas eu simplesmente não sei se vai chegar o dia em que posso dizer que confio em tudo, completamente. Sempre vou achar que alguém mais bonita, ou mais interessante vá tirar Edward de mim.

- Edward te ama, Bella. Muito. – ele olhou meu rosto detalhadamente. Emmett tinha um jeito muito encantador, mas não daqueles de se apaixonar, e sim, daqueles de querer tê-lo como amigo para o resto da vida. – Mas também não se culpe por isso. Eu já disse o motivo. Quando o dia chegar, você vai ter a sua segurança. – ele passou a mão em minha cabeça. – Você tem vinte dois anos de traumas para recuperar, não se esqueça.

- Obrigada. Pela conversa, por tudo... principalmente por mostrar claramente que quer ser um amigo. – dei um sorriso torto.

- Você tem ingressos para o campeonato de futebol americano, Bella. – ele riu. – Eu _tenho_ que ser seu amigo.

Não consegui me conter e ri.

- Idiota. – continuei rindo.

- Estarei sempre aqui. – ele sorriu. – Ainda mais agora, que pretendo pedir sua amiga em casamento. Daí é que não vou sumir mesmo. – ele fugiu seu olhar do meu.

- O QUE? – levantei minha voz, completamente ignorando que estávamos em um avião extremamente silencioso.

- Xiu. Ninguém sabe ainda. É apenas uma idéia, mas eu quero. – ele segurou em meu braço. – Consegui um emprego muito bom, em uma Corretora de Valores, e se tudo der certo, pretendo pedi-la em casamento. – ele sorriu.

- Isso é tão... tão... tão perfeito, Emmett! – abracei ele, sentindo o cinto de segurança apertando minha bexiga, mas pouco me importando. A notícia havia me feito extremamente feliz.

- Bella... – ele disse ainda com sua cabeça em meu ombro.

- Hmm.. – respondi sorrindo.

- Se eu fiz algo no colégio, que te magoou... me desculpa, ok? Se falei alguma coisa, ou até mesmo a falta de atenção... adolescentes sabem mesmo ser babacas.

- Eu já nem quero mais saber disso, Emmet... é passado.

- Mas mesmo assim... – ele separou nosso abraço, me olhando nos olhos. – Você é uma menina muito especial, e eu mato Edward se ele não te fizer feliz... – ele passou o dedo em meu nariz.

- Ele já me faz feliz... eu que fui idiota o suficiente de não perceber. – suspirei.

- Não carregue todo esse peso em suas costas... divida com Edward. Tenho certeza que ele vai te ajudar a esquecer essas coisas. Meu amigo é fera. – ele riu.

- Ele é. – constatei, sorrindo. - Estou doida pra vê-lo. – não pude deixar de sorrir ainda mais.

- O vôo dele chega um pouco mais tarde que o nosso... Acho que só vamos encontrá-lo a noite...

- Não importa.. só de saber que vou vê-lo, fico bem.

E era verdade. Não sei como eu não conseguia sentir medo. O sentimento que eu tinha agora era de que nada, nem ninguém, iria tirar minha força e felicidade. E principalmente, ninguém iria me separar de Edward, não importa o que falassem.

Finalmente escutamos a aeromoça falando que nos aproximávamos de Atlanta, e para apertarmos o cinto. Meu coração pulava de ansiedade, e eu sabia que nada seria fácil, mas apesar de tudo, seria resolvido. Eu tinha esperanças disso.

O avião parou, e esperamos Jasper se unir a nós para que descêssemos do avião. Peguei minha bolsa no compartimento superior, e aturamos um pouquinho de fila, porque aparentemente estava tendo alguma fiscalização na saída.

Quando saímos, a polícia federal estava verificando documento por documento. Abri minha bolsa, tirando minha carteira e mostrando a um dos oficiais.

- Isabella Marie Swan. – ele disse, lendo meu documento.

- Sim.

- Ned, achamos. É ela. – ele falou para um outro homem, que analisava o documento de Jasper.

- Achamos quem? O que houve? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho e não conseguindo entender nada.

- Isabella, você é Australiana?

- Sim. Sou. Porque?

- Tem Green card?

- Não, eu não tenho porque vim muito pequena para cá, mas meus pais tinham e meus documentos estão todos em dia.

- Você os tem em mãos agora? – ele perguntou, me devolvendo meu documento.

- Er.. não. Eu não saio por aí com meus documentos. Mas eles estão todos em meu escritório, eu sou dona de um escritório de advocacia.

- Nós sabemos. A senhorita pode nos acompanhar até a sala de imigração, por favor?

- Bella, o que houve? – Emmett falou.

- Não sei, alguma coisa a ver com minha nacionalidade. – respondi já começando a me estressar.

- Malditos americanos e seus problemas de imigração. – ele grunhiu.

- Fale baixo, Emmett. Podem te ouvir. – Jasper se aproximou de nós.

- Vamos? – o policial se aproximou.

- Eu vou com ela. – Emmett falou.

- Não, pode deixar que eu vou. – Jasper respondeu.

- Ela tem que ir sozinha. – o agente falou.

- Eu sou advogado dela. – Jasper logo falou.

- Se ela precisar de um advogado, tenho certeza que te chamará. Só precisamos ter uma conversa com ela.

- Vamos te esperar. – Emmett falou.

- Ok. – falei, começando a me sentir um pouco nervosa. Eu não estava com nenhum documento que comprovasse minha situação legal nos Estados Unidos, e sinceramente não fazia idéia do que eles queriam falar comigo.

Eu só esperava que não tivesse o dedo de James nisso.

* * *

_Eu sei, eu sei, eu mereço um tapa por ter demorado tanto a att Blackmail. Me perdoem!_

_Fim de ano veio repleto de problemas, confusões, coisas para resolver, problemas de saúde, mas agora tudo está bem e eu estou de volta!_

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários do cap. anterior! Vocês não sabem como isso me anima!_

_Beijão e tenham um ótimo 2011! Os posts voltarão uma vez por semana! _


	31. Chapter 31 Don't Leave Me

**Capítulo 31 – Don't Leave Me**

PoV Edward

_"Senhores passageiros da Horizon Air, informamos que iniciaremos o procedimento de aterrissagem em Atlanta nos próximos vinte minutos. Por favor mantenham seus cintos de segurança afivelados, a cadeira em posição vertical e assegurem-se que a bandeja esteja presa corretamente no assento à frente. Obrigada."_

Abri os olhos ao ouvir a mensagem da comissária de bordo, e ajeitei minha cadeira. Apertei os olhos, ainda sentindo-os inchados do sono pesado, e fiquei mais aliviado que eu tinha conseguido dormir. Eu estava exausto.

A última noite no Alaska foi em claro. Literalmente, até. Eu não consegui dormir. Primeiro porque era difícil se acostumar com sol às dez horas da noite, - coisa que Esme e Carlisle adoraram, - e segundo que eu estava com muitos problemas na cabeça para poder realmente relaxar.

Quando Jasper deixou o pendrive com o delegado, eu fiquei incumbido de entrar em contato e acompanhar o caso. E era o que eu estava tentando nos últimos dias, sem sucesso, até hoje. Quando finalmente consegui ter algum parecer, me avisaram que o delegado tinha sido vítima de um atentado e morreu em uma explosão em seu carro. Óbvio que o pendrive, e qualquer papel com relação ao caso, viraram pó.

Merda. Muita merda. De todas as notícias que eu esperava, essa era a última que deveria ter ocorrido. E todas essas constatações me faziam ver que sim, James era perigoso, e estávamos enfiando nossa mão em fogo, agora mais do que nunca.

Entrei em contato com Jasper e avisei a ele do ocorrido, então agora aqui estava eu, em um vôo noturno, voltando para Atlanta, e tentando de todas as formas ignorar o fato de que não seria nada fácil; James iria me caçar atrás do pendrive.

Eu tinha que arrumar alguma forma de me proteger, portanto o combinado com Jasper era nos encontrarmos no FBI, e depois eu iria para algum lugar escondido. Porém, como só consegui vôo à noite, tivemos que adiar nosso encontro para a manhã seguinte. Nos encontraríamos hoje a noite no apartamento de Bella, local que eu não considerava nem um pouco seguro, mas Jasper disse que contrataria segurança, o que me deixou mais aliviado. Não por mim, e sim por Bella.

Bella.

Tive que sorrir quando me bateu a realização de que _nós_ estávamos relativamente bem agora. Pelo menos era uma coisa boa em toda essa confusão. Quando falei com ela no telefone, parecia que uma onda de alívio havia me tomado por completo, e parte de minha angústia conseguiu ser destruída. Era o poder que ela tinha sobre mim.

A falta de Bella em minha vida nesses últimos dias não estava me fazendo bem. Eu podia sentir em meu organismo. E saber que nosso relacionamento era uma incógnita, era pior ainda. Meus pais perceberam e tentaram me animar de todas as formas possíveis, criando um ambiente agradável, animado, sem brigas e com lembranças gostosas do meu passado, mas minha mente simplesmente não saía da mulher que tinha feito minha vida mudar.

Ouvir a voz dela, ouvir ela falando que se arrependia das coisas que tinha falado, da briga, e principalmente ouvir ela falando "eu sempre te amei" foi o combustível que eu necessitava para me manter em pé e continuar tudo que eu queria fazer para que ficássemos livres das garras de James. Eu ia lutar. Por nós.

Finalmente coloquei os pés em Atlanta, sentindo bastante dor muscular e me arrependendo por ter pego um assento em classe econômica. Liguei o meu mais novo celular, - que também tinha um número novo, - e havia uma mensagem de Jasper, falando que ia me buscar no aeroporto. O que eu não entendi, porque meu carro estava estacionado no aeroporto. Deixei ele lá antes de partir para o Alaska.

Então, assim que saí pelos portões de desembarque, avistei Jasper sentado, lendo uma revista e com o celular piscando em seu colo. Era impressionante como havíamos nos tornado dependente desse aparelho, ao ponto de devermos nossa vida à ele.

Fomos calados até o estacionamento, onde um novíssimo _Dodge Caliber _nos esperava. Ele desarmou o alarme e entramos, ainda mantendo um silêncio constrangedor e irritante.

- Tá, pode ir me contando o que aconteceu. – falei enquanto colocava o cinto de segurança.

- Daonde quer que eu comece? – ele deu um sorriso irritado. Daqueles que você sabia que a pessoa não queria sorrir, mas a ironia era tanta, que se fazia necessário.

- Sei lá, do momento em que você chegou em Atlanta, quais foram as notícias? Primeiro, Bella está bem?

- É, isso é uma das coisas pelas quais temos que conversar... – ele coçou a nuca.

- Porra, Jasper, nem começa. – senti meu coração já no pescoço. – O que aconteceu? O que houve? Onde está Bella?

- Calma. – ele segurou meu braço, enquanto fazia a curva no final do estacionamento do aeroporto. – Bella está bem, está em casa... mas teve um probleminha, pelo qual ela me fez prometer que eu não ia te contar, porque ela que quer falar.

- Puta merda, tudo que eu não queria. Odeio que me escondam as coisas... – rosnei, encostando a cabeça no assento e ainda sentindo a dor muscular causada pelos assentos apertados do avião. Eu era um jogador de Futebol Americano, obrigatoriamente meus ossos foram ficando largos ao longo do meu crescimento em treinos, e simplesmente era péssimo você sentar na classe econômica quando media um metro e oitenta e cinco.

- Bom, foi basicamente o que a gente fez com ela, então respira fundo e ature. Tem coisa pior. – ele pagou o valet parking e saímos para a auto-estrada.

- O que tem de pior? – falei já nem me importando. O que Bella tinha tanto para me falar?

- Bom, o seu carro já era. Perda total. – ele falou sem tirar os olhos do trânsito. – Foi uma das primeiras coisas destruídas. Seu apartamento, eu tentei chamar o pessoal da seguradora, mas como Emmett disse, vocês aparentemente não tinham seguro. Como vocês não fizeram seguro no apartamento, Edward?

- Nunca pensei nisso.

- É, pois se você for lá, vai achar que o Furacão Katrina passou para te dar um oi e tomar chá. – ele falou sem humor. Eu também não achei a mínima graça, pois tinha perdido a porra do meu carro, que eu amava, e ainda por cima meu apartamento estava todo fodido.

EU estava fodido.

- O que aconteceu no meu apartamento?

- Está todo revirado. Rasgaram o sofá, quebraram a televisão, x-box... está sem luz porque todas as lâmpadas foram quebradas, cortaram os fios de telefone e internet, reviraram todo o seu quarto e o de Emmett, os colchões estão estraçalhados... por aí. – ele respirou fundo. – Ah, levaram o seu notebook e o de Emmett.

- Caralho.

- É. – ele fungou.

Eu não sabia nem o que pensar. Minha vida agora literalmente estava de cabeça para baixo. Não tinha nem como começar a pensar em organizar apartamento, resolver os problemas do carro.. não; tinha a minha vida para tomar conta, e a vida da mulher que eu amava.

- Já marquei reunião com um dos superintendentes do FBI amanhã, às dez.

- Tudo bem. – eu estava praticamente entrando em estado vegetativo. E enquanto Jasper continuava dirigindo agora o novo Dodge Caliber blindado, eu resolvi fechar os olhos e bloquear a enxaqueca que queria me consumir.

Acordei com o carro sendo desligado, já dentro do estacionamento do prédio de Bella. As lembranças aqui só me eram agradáveis, e pelo menos liberou um pouco da minha tensão atual. Subimos o elevador calados, Jasper digitando alguma coisa em seu telefone, e a musiquinha escrota no fundo me deixando tenso novamente.

Quando chegamos, a porta do apartamento de Bella estava aberta, e por segundos senti receio de ela estar em perigo. Na situação atual, a última coisa que Bella podia era deixar a porta de seu apartamento aberta.

Quando entrei, tudo eram caixas. Carmela estava na sala, limpando algumas pratarias e enrolando-as com papel bolha. Não havia mais nada ali, apenas o sofá de veludo, e caixas que tinham inscrições como: livros, cds, dvds, almofadas, etc.

Como pude constatar, Bella ia se mudar. Ótimo, seria melhor para todos nós. Se o meu apartamento já era uma merda e ia causar muitos problemas para consertar ou recuperar alguma coisa, eu imagino como seria deturpante mandar consertar e recuperar uma cobertura tão cara.

Bella apareceu, com mais alguns cds na mão, de moletom, rabo de cavalo e meias. Quando me viu, seus olhos brilharam, mas não era felicidade. Era uma tristeza imensa, donde eu só podia concluir que alguém tinha morrido.

- Bella? – falei baixo, olhando para os arredores. Emmett apareceu logo atrás carregando uma caixa, e Rosalie estava em Miami, então concluí que ninguém tinha morrido. Menos mal.

Bella jogou os cds dentro de uma caixa, pouco se importando se iam quebrar ou não, e correu ao meu encontro. Quando nossos corpos se encontraram e bateram em choque, senti seus dedos cravando a pele de minha nuca, como se ela quisesse me agarrar e nunca mais soltar. Apertei meus braços ao redor de seu corpo esguio e novamente magro, sentindo as lágrimas dela molhando meu ombro. Foi o abraço mais apertado que dei em minha vida, e o mais triste também. Porque Bella começou a chorar, cada vez mais intensamente, não me fazendo entender o que estava acontecendo. Abri os olhos, vendo Emmett e Carmela de cabeça baixa, mas não no intuito de nos dar privacidade; eles estavam tristes também.

- Bella, o que aconteceu? – falei, com meus lábios em seu pescoço, sentindo o aroma de seus cabelos e ainda não soltando de nosso abraço.

- Edward... – ela falou, ainda soluçando. Suas mãos não paravam de me apertar, como se eu pudesse sumir a qualquer momento, e comecei a ficar preocupado de verdade. Peguei em seus ombros, tentando fazer com que ela me olhasse e eu pudesse conversar, mas ela me segurava com tanta força, que tive medo de machucá-la.

- Porque vocês não conversam lá em cima enquanto terminamos de empacotar aqui? – Jasper falou, quebrando todo o silêncio perturbador.

- Vamos, meu amor? – falei perto de seu ouvido. Bella murmurou um "uhum" muito baixo, pelo qual acho que só eu ouvi, e do jeito que estávamos eu subi a escada. Meio sem jeito e com Bella no colo, fui superando degrau por degrau e achei interessante como isso era uma analogia da nossa vida. Juntos, íamos alcançando cada degrau, mesmo com dificuldade.

Chegamos em seu quarto e ela finalmente me soltou, mas ainda segurei em sua mão, mostrando que não ia abandoná-la. Ela certamente estava precisando dessa certeza de que eu ficaria ao seu lado, e era isso que eu ia demonstrar agora. Eu não podia me dar ao luxo de perder Bella. Não nesse momento tão tenso.

Ela ainda chorava, e tentava recuperar sua respiração, me deixando cada vez mais nervoso. Bella sentou na cama e eu me ajoelhei entre suas pernas, apoiando minha mão em suas coxas e olhando em seus olhos, tentando acalmá-la e louco para saber o que tanto incomodava.

- Meu amor... – minha mão acariciava sua coxa de cima a baixo. – Eu estou ficando tenso... por favor, me fale logo o que houve, para que eu tente resolver... – falei baixo.

- Não tem como resolver, Edward. Eu já tentei. – ela respirou fundo, passando o pulso pelo nariz e piscando várias vezes em uma tentativa de se desvencilhar das lágrimas.

- Me conta. – inclinei minha cabeça para poder olhá-la nos olhos. – Me conta o que houve, anjo. – passei meu polegar pelas lágrimas que ainda continuavam em suas bochechas.

- Eu tenho que ir embora. – ela respondeu baixo, tão baixo que não sei como ouvi.

- Eu vi. E realmente acho melhor, pelo que aconteceu com meu apartamento...

- Não, Edward. – ela cortou. – Eu tenho que ir embora. Mesmo. Embora dos Estados Unidos.

- Porque? O que aconteceu? James está te ameaçando? – minha cabeça começou a procurar uma resposta para essa constatação de Bella e nada me vinha no momento.

- Lembra que eu te falei que sou Australiana?

- Uhum...

- Quando cheguei no aeroporto hoje cedo, a Polícia Federal me parou, alegando que receberam uma denúncia que eu estava ilegal no país. – ela deu uma fungada.

- Mas você está ilegal? – franzi o cenho.

- Não, claro que não... – ela bufou. – Eu sou advogada Edward.. eu fiz um compromisso de ética...

- Eu sei, me desculpe... – continuei a acariciar suas coxas. – Mas o que aconteceu então?

- Bom, como eu vim muito pequena pra cá, eu não tive _greencard_. Não era necessário. Meu pai tinha um contrato de trabalho com o governo dos Estados Unidos, porque ele chegou aqui trabalhando para o Ministério da Justiça. Então nunca encheram o saco dele, nem da família. Mas nós tínhamos documentos que comprovavam isso. Eram apenas papéis, comprovando nossa legalização. Tinha um processo aberto que me faria cidadã americana, mas que ainda não se concretizou... sabe como é a justiça às vezes.

- Uhum... – fiz menção que ela continuasse.

- Daí eu falei que eu tinha esses papéis, em meu escritório. Eles me liberaram para que fosse buscar, e eu fui, na mesma hora, acompanhada de um agente federal. – sua voz começou a quebrar, me deixando desnorteado. – Quando cheguei, os papéis haviam sumido. Todos eles, inclusive as cópias que eu tinha feito, se algum problema acontecesse. Tudo sumiu, Edward. Todos os meus documentos, até mesmo contrato de academia, que não tinha nada a ver com a história. – ela riu, sem intenção de humor nenhum. – Então eles me deram quarenta e oito horas para deixar o país. E é o que estou fazendo.

- E não tem como pedir uma segunda via desses documentos? – falei, começando a sentir desespero em minha voz. – Não tem como pedirmos para que eles sejam feitos de novo, marcar alguma audiência com a polícia, iniciar algum acordo que possa protelar isso tudo?

- Não. Já tentei. – ela passou a mão novamente por seu nariz, e seus olhos inchados e vermelhos me davam pena. Era duro ver a mulher mais importante de minha vida dessa forma. – Eu até pedi a segunda via dos documentos, mas eles disseram que até os registros de lá sumiram, vão ter que começar do zero, e isso é coisa de anos... – as lágrimas voltaram a cair. – Eu tenho que voltar para a Austrália, então.

- Você não vai. – falei entredentes.

- Edward, não adianta. Eu já tentei. – ela disse me olhando com tristeza. – Foi a única coisa que fiz desde que cheguei. Já falei com minha tia em Perth, vou ficar na casa dela até me assentar e..

- Você não vai, Isabella. – aumentei a voz. – Você não vai sair daqui, você não vai sair dos Estados Unidos, nem que eu tenha que implorar em juízo.

Bella levou sua mão à meus cabelos, fazendo carinho e soltando um sorriso fraco. Ela fungou mais uma vez, e inclinou seu corpo em minha direção, me dando um beijo calmo e silencioso. Eu correspondi, apesar de sentir a angústia de nosso primeiro beijo depois de tanto tempo, ser tão triste, e tão doloroso.

Eu não queria que ela fosse embora. O que eu faria sem Bella aqui?

- Eu vou tentar fazer alguma coisa amanhã. Eu vou na Polícia Federal e vou rever tudo isso... – falei baixo. – Eu não quero te perder, Bella...

- Você não vai me perder... eu posso estar lá, mas meu coração vai estar aqui. – ela plantou sua mão em meu coração. – Quando os documentos ficarem prontos, eu volto.

- Bella, você acabou de falar que demoram anos para que fiquem prontos.. – falei sentindo minha voz quebrar, e a vontade de chorar aparecendo em meu organismo.

- Mas não vai demorar com a gente... vamos tentar fazer de tudo para apressar, ok? – ela pegou em meu cabelo, e aproximou nossos lábios, me dando um selinho. Envolvi sua cintura com minhas mãos e inclinei meu corpo, encostando minha cabeça em seu peito e sentindo todo o cheiro que me fazia sentir calmo, me fazia sentir em casa, e sem medo de nada.

- Eu te amo. – falei baixo.

- Eu também te amo. – ela sussurrou, dando um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Me desculpe por tudo que fiz.

- Edward, eu não quero falar de desculpas agora. Não fizemos nada errado. Apenas somos humanos. – ela encostou sua cabeça em minha cabeça, e daquele jeito ficamos, por um bom tempo. – Só posso te pedir uma coisa?

- Qualquer coisa. – falei ouvindo seu coração e sentindo seu peito subir e descer pela respiração.

- Eu não quero que você perca a sua festa de formatura. – ela falou baixo. – Você vai.

- Bella, não..

- Não. Você já perdeu a colação por minha causa, eu não quero que perca a festa. Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie vão com você, e eu vou ficar muito chateada se você não passar por isso. – ela disse com convicção.

- Como você espera que eu me divirta, Bella?

- Eu não espero que você se divirta, mas estou pedindo que faça esse esforço. – ela acariciou meu rosto. – Por mim, Edward. Por favor. É um ritual de passagem, pelo qual quero que você passe.

- Vamos ver. – respondi.

- Vamos ver não. – ela sorriu. – Você vai. Prometa pra mim.

- Bella. – falei incomodado.

- Prometa pra mim, Edward. – ela falou séria.

- Está bem, eu prometo.

- Levanta. – ela pegou em minha mão. – Você está muito tempo de joelhos.

Me levantei e sentei à seu lado. Carmela bateu na porta, perguntando se estava tudo bem e nos trouxe um suco de melão logo depois. Quando ela nos deixou sozinhos, Bella começou a chorar novamente, lembrando que não teria mais Carmela em sua vida. Esse tipo de coisa me deixava sem chão. Ela queria parecer forte e confiante, mas eu sabia que por dentro ela estava definhando, assim como eu.

Eu tinha que arrumar uma forma de contornar esse problema, mas eram tantos acontecimentos ao mesmo tempo que eu nem sabia por onde começar.

Mais uma bagunça para minha tão já bagunçada vida.

Descemos, encontrando com Jasper e Emmett. Eles haviam pedido comida japonesa e estavam esperando que chegasse.

- Hoje foi jogo dos Falcons, Edward. Final. – Emmett falou.

- Final? – falei terminando de descer a escada com Bella, nossas mãos unidas. Acho que até a hora de ela ir embora nós ficaríamos assim. Minha mente estava tão preocupada com as coisas que estavam acontecendo que eu nem me lembrava de acompanhar os jogos dos Falcons.

- Aham. – Emmett falou fuçando seu celular.

- Quanto foi? Quem ganhou? – Bella perguntou, com o ânimo um pouco melhor. Acho que para o nosso próprio bem, tínhamos que fingir alguma felicidade. Mesmo morrendo por dentro.

- Não sei. – ele falou. – Estou tentando achar aqui no celular mas não consigo.

- Vamos instalar a tv do meu quarto aqui embaixo! – Bella falou com falsa animação. – Daí assistimos à reprise, comendo sushi!

- Pode? – Emmett falou, de uma forma tão infantil que fez com que todos nós ríssemos. Foi ótimo, porque quebrou um pouco a tristeza e tensão do ambiente. Santo Emmett.

- Claro que pode! – Bella sorriu, sentando-se em posição de chinês no sofá. Emmett subiu as escadas correndo e sentei ao lado de Bella, estendendo o braço para que ela se aninhasse em meu ombro. Jasper sentou na mesinha de centro, olhando para nós.

- Não falei que vocês iam voltar? – ele falou dando um sorriso fraco.

- Pena que em péssimas circunstâncias. – bufei enquanto fazia círculos com meus dedos no ombro de Bella.

- Mas eu ainda tenho esperanças que tudo vai dar certo. – ele segurou meu joelho e no de Bella ao mesmo tempo. – Não se esqueça, amanhã, dez horas.

- Não me esqueci. – falei, dando um beijo nos cabelos de Bella. – Jasper, falando nisso... eu queria dar um pulo na Polícia Federal amanhã. E no consulado da Austrália.

- Edward, eu já falei pra você que não adianta... – Bella falou baixo em meu ombro.

- Pode não adiantar, mas prefiro tentar do que me arrepender de não ter tentado.

- Ele está certo. – Jasper sorriu. – Deixa o garoto tentar, Bella.

- Só não quero me decepcionar mais. – ela falou no mesmo tom de voz que estava mantendo na última hora.

Emmett voltou com a enorme televisão de plasma em mãos e Jasper levantou-se para ajudá-lo a instalar. A campainha tocou, e Bella correu até a porta para atender, enquanto eu ajudava Carmela a colocar os pratos na mesinha de centro. Emmett deu um grito alto quando conseguiu colocar o canal da reprise do jogo, e realizou que ainda estava nos primeiros dez minutos.

Bella voltou com as caixas de comida e algumas correspondências na mão, que ela ainda não tinha pego na caixa de correio. Peguei a comida de sua mão e deixei que ela olhasse suas cartas.

- Quando eu estiver longe você pega minha correspondência? – ela falou, olhando cada um dos envelopes.

- Pego. – falei sem emoção. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora e se dependesse de mim, faria de tudo ao meu alcance para que ela não fosse.

Até mesmo procurar por James.

Bella tensionou quando pegou um dos envelopes em sua mão, fazendo com que eu me alertasse. Terminei de colocar a comida em cima da mesa e me aproximei dela.

- Não tem nada escrito nesse envelope. – ela falou baixo. Emmett percebeu, e largou os olhos da televisão. Jasper veio ao nosso encontro.

- Me dá isso aqui, Isabella. – Jasper estendeu a mão.

- Não. Eu quero ver o que é. – ela respondeu.

Fiquei a seu lado enquanto ela abria o envelope branco, sem vida. Ela tirou um cartão, com o desenho de um canguru na frente. Dentro, as seguintes inscrições:

_"Boa Viagem. ;)"_

Suas mãos tremeram enquanto ainda seguravam o cartão, e Jasper tirou rapidamente de sua mão, analisando.

- Eu vou levar isso amanhã. – ele falou, ainda olhando. – Isso aqui vai para o FBI, Bella. – ele continuou segurando o cartão, depois levou até uma pasta, onde provavelmente tinham os papéis que devíamos levar amanhã.

Peguei Bella pelos cotovelos e fomos andando até o sofá, onde ela sentou como se estivesse em choque. Não soltou nenhuma palavra, e pouco piscava, o que estava realmente me preocupando.

Carmela trouxe um copo de água, pelo qual ela bebeu devagar, e depois ficou respirando fundo e olhando para o nada.

- Meu amor? – falei baixo, colocando uma pequena mecha de cabelo atrás de suas orelhas.

- Hm. – ela falou ainda olhando para nenhum ponto em específico.

- Você está me assustando. – falei baixo.

Bella me olhou, dando um sorriso fraco, e uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos.

- Eu estou mais preocupada com você ficando aqui, do que com esse cartão, Edward.

- Não fale isso. Você não tem que pensar em mim... – sentei ainda mais perto dela, querendo abraçá-la o máximo que pudesse, mas ela estava em uma postura tão rígida que me fez hesitar.

Jantamos calados, vendo a reprise do jogo em _mute_, enquanto Carmela arrumava os quartos de hóspedes para que Jasper e Emmett pudessem dormir. Assim que terminamos, fomos para a cozinha lavar os pratos e organizar as coisas, e o silêncio era tão forte que chegava a irritar.

- Um médico inventou um remédio que cura dores de cabeça antes delas acontecerem... – Emmett falou, sentado no balcão enquanto terminávamos de secar os pratos. – Sabem qual é o nome do filme?

Sorri por antecipação, lembrando da época que Emmett passava o dia inteiro contando piadas.

- Não sei... – Bella sorriu, e fiquei aliviado por vê-la menos tensa.

- O extermina-a-dor do futuro!

Jasper, que estava bebendo um copo de água, cuspiu o que tinha na boca, e começou a rir.

- Que coisa babaca, Emmett! – Jasper disse vendo os pontos molhados em sua camiseta e a risada ecoou pela cozinha, contagiando a todos. Bella teve uma crise de riso, e eu tive vontade de abraçar Emmett por isso.

Carmela apareceu, falando que tudo estava pronto, e subimos para os quartos. Tomei um banho na suíte de Bella, e quando voltei ela estava sentada em sua cama, olhando um álbum antigo de fotos. Sentei a seu lado, ainda passando a toalha por meu cabelo, e ela encostou sua cabeça em meu ombro, enquanto ainda olhava as fotos.

Eram basicamente fotos de sua mãe.

- Ir para a Australia vai me fazer ter tantas lembranças dela.. – ela falou baixo, passando o dedo por uma foto. – Minha tia, é irmã gêmea dela... eu não sei como vou conseguir... anos e anos eu evitei vê-la. – ela suspirou.

- Você é forte, meu amor. – dei um beijo em sua cabeça. – Tenho certeza que vai tirar de letra.

- Eu não sou tão forte quanto aparento ser Edward, e você sabe disso.

Eu sabia. Então apenas fiquei calado e dei mais um beijo em sua cabeça.

- Edward?

- Hmm.. – falei ainda com minha boca em seus cabelos.

- Amanhã... depois que você voltar das coisas que você tem a fazer... eu não quero mais falar sobre nada, ok?

- Como assim, meu anjo?

- Eu não quero mais falar de James, de viagem, de chantagem, de prisão, de direito, de nada... eu quero esquecer das coisas que aconteceram e aproveitar minhas últimas horas nos Estados Unidos como uma garota normal.

Acho que era isso que ela sempre quis em sua vida. Ser uma garota normal. Ela tinha apenas vinte e dois anos, um ano a mais da fase adulta, e a tonelada de responsabilidade que havia sido jogada em suas costas, a fazia sentir como se tivesse o dobro dessa idade. Eu não queria que ela se sentisse assim. Eu queria que ela se sentisse a jovem Isabella Swan, livre de problemas de adultos.

- Está bem. – falei, mesmo sem vontade. Eu não queria que ela fosse embora e ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir alguma coisa no Consulado. Porém, eu não podia ser idiota de me agarrar em uma expectativa dessas, pois ainda havia a enorme possibilidade de Bella realmente ir embora.

E se isso acontecesse, eu sabia o que fazer: Seu vôo para Australia seria às onze da noite do dia seguinte. E eu, Edward Cullen, faria de tudo para que todos esses minutos antecedentes fossem os melhores que Bella já teve em sua vida.

* * *

_Opiniões? Lamentações? Reclamações? Reviews! _

_A fic está chegando na reta final... Espero que estejam gostando, e prometo que todo drama tem um fim, apesar de as vezes ele parecer eterno. ;)_

_Muito obrigada por todas as reviews! Vocês fazem meu dia! _

_Beijinhos e até semana que vem!_


	32. Chapter 32 Walking Away

**Capítulo 32 – Walking Away**

_Pov Bella_

- Acho que você devia doar metade para a caridade. – Tyler falou, sentado em minha cama em posição de chinês com um livro sobre _Cabala_ na mão. – Não tem como você levar isso tudo bebê, e existem pessoas mais necessitadas que você.

- Quem, _sua bicha_? Você? – Rosalie falou rindo, grogue. – Como ela vai doar roupas de grife, tá louco?

Eu acho que eu só tinha amigos loucos.

- Tyler... são minhas roupas... – ajeitei um vestido Dolce & Gabanna em minha cintura. – Eu não posso simplesmente sair doando isso. E não quero.

- Deixa no meu apartamento, Bella. – Rosalie falou com a voz ainda tediosa. No momento em que ela soube que eu ia voltar para a Austrália, largou o evento em Miami e veio correndo para Atlanta. Assim que colocou os pés em meu apartamento, me abraçou apertado e começou a chorar copiosamente, falando que quando nos despedimos em Miami, ela sentia que alguma coisa ia dar errado. Então Emmett deu um calmante a ela, motivo pelo qual ela agora parecia sem vida em cima da minha cama. – Tem espaço no meu armário. Quando você voltar você pega.

Quando eu voltar...

Mas será que eu ia voltar?

As palavras do agente federal ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça.

_"Você tem quarenta e oito horas para deixar os Estados Unidos da América."_

Eu me sentia inútil. Tudo que eu tinha feito, todos esses anos, não só para mim mas para inúmeros cidadãos americanos, me pareceu em vão. Me sentia traída por um país que eu amava e que aparentemente havia recebido minha família de braços abertos. Charlie trabalhou para o governo por diversos anos, nunca deixamos de pagar impostos, eu me formei aqui... me sentia como uma filha sendo expulsa de casa. Austrália não era o meu lar. Viver em Perth não era o que eu queria pra mim.

Viver sem Edward não era o que eu queria pra mim.

Minhas três malas continuavam jogadas no chão e eu simplesmente não sabia como levar minhas coisas. Não tinha como. Jasper ofereceu para ficar com meus móveis, agora Rosalie com parte de minhas roupas... eu sentia que todos eles estavam com fortes esperanças de que eu voltaria logo, mas eu não conseguia sentir a mesma coisa. Eu não via uma saída, uma forma de voltar tão cedo, e isso me agoniava.

- Gente, simplesmente não dá. Não tem como. – joguei uma blusinha Armani em cima da cama. – Eu não sei o que fazer. Estou perdida. – sentei na borda da cama, olhando os dois. Tyler me olhava com pena, com tristeza, e Rosalie... bem; Rosalie estava dopada.

Sim, eu estava perdida. Mas não apenas perdida com minhas roupas e mala; Era tudo. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer, já que tinham colocado minha vida novamente na estaca zero. Meu coração apertava no peito, ao olhar o relógio e ver que faltavam apenas doze horas para que eu fosse embora, e doze horas que eu queria passar apenas com uma pessoa, que no momento não estava comigo.

Ele estava demorando mais do que o comum. Eu estava tão triste, e tão fora de mim, que na noite passada apenas ficamos assistindo televisão juntos e acabei sendo tomada pelo sono. De manhã, ele me acordou carinhosamente, beijando minha testa, meu rosto, minha boca, me fazendo abrir os olhos e ver aquele sorriso lindo, que compunha seu rosto másculo e os olhos mel penetrantes, falando que voltaria antes do almoço para que passássemos nosso tempo juntos.

Nosso último tempo juntos.

Mas já era uma e quinze da tarde e nada de Edward. Eu já estava aflita por tudo, e o adicional de ele não dar notícias me deixava ainda mais tensa. Edward corria sério perigo de vida com esse pendrive em mãos, e cada segundo que ele passava fora, e longe de mim, era como um eterno estado de desespero. Fiquei passando os dedos pelo pano da minha camiseta, nervosa e precisando urgente da única pessoa que me deixaria tranqüila.

- Ele vai chegar meu amor... calma... – Tyler falou sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.

Rosalie nesse ponto já estava dormindo, e Emmett apareceu, com algumas caixas em mãos.

- Rose dormiu? – ele apontou para o corpo loiro e desmaiado em minha cama.

- Você drogou minha amiga. – brinquei, tentando me enganar e talvez me sentir um pouco melhor. Inútil. Meu coração ainda batia desesperadamente no peito, sem ter sinal de Edward. – Eles deram notícias?

- Não Bells.. sinto muito. – Emmett abaixou a cabeça.

- Tudo bem... – era inútil ligar para o celular pois no FBI era proibido a entrada dos aparelhos então eles deixaram tudo em casa. Eu sabia que a falta de comunicação ia me deixar em um estado pior do que eu imaginava, mas agora eu simplesmente não conseguia nem mais pensar coerentemente.

O relógio bateu duas da tarde, e eu já não sentia minhas pernas. Ainda não havia sinal nem de Edward, nem de Jasper, e a minha vontade era de chorar. Tyler teve que se despedir, pois tinha que trabalhar, e eu senti que eu não tinha mais o meu amigo. Ele estava estranho comigo, se despediu sem emoção, e disse que entraria em contato por email. Me senti mal, de saber que uma pessoa que passou tanto tempo comigo, estava se despedindo de mim desse jeito. Como se fosse por obrigação de estar ali.

Mas eu não me importei, afinal o atraso e o sumiço de Edward e Jasper era a única coisa que conseguia passar por minha cabeça agora. Onze horas para ir embora. E ele ainda não estava comigo.

Emmett pegou Rose no colo e levou até um dos meus quartos de hóspede, falando que ia descansar um pouco e fazer companhia a ela enquanto ela não acordasse. Eu, continuei a saga das minhas três malas, tentando desesperadamente tirar minha mente de pensamentos ruins.

Eu sabia que minha ida para a Austrália estava acontecendo por conta de James. Não tinha outro motivo. Ele tinha muitas conexões com o consulado, principalmente por conta de Didier, que já tinha trabalhado como cônsul. Sem contar que era muito óbvio que foi ele quem roubou meus documentos no escritório. Só não tinha ainda como provar. Mas saber que ele poderia ser preso, me fazia ter esperanças de voltar mais cedo para os Estados Unidos.

- Hey. – Jasper disse, apoiado em minha porta. Minha respiração falhou e saí correndo para abraçá-lo.

- Eu estava desesperada sem notícias! – falei com minha boca imprensada em seu ombro. – Onde está Edward?

- No estacionamento. Disse que vai esperar você descer, vocês tinham combinado de sair. – ele respondeu passando a mão calmamente por minhas costas.

- Mas está tudo bem? – me afastei de nosso abraço.

- Ele está meio arrasado. Demoramos porque ele estava até agora no Consulado da Austrália, tentando uma audiência urgente e de última hora, mas não conseguiu. Está se sentindo um lixo.

- Eu sabia que ele não ia conseguir. – falei respirando fundo. – Eu tentei.

- É, eu sei. Mas ele tinha que tentar. Eu sabia que ele não ia se perdoar se não tivesse tentado. Vai logo, ele está te esperando.

A realização de que Edward estava fazendo tudo por mim me bateu mais uma vez, me fazendo sentir uma imbecil. Por conta de um passado infeliz, eu havia sido tão rude com ele e tão cega, que não conseguia enxergar seu carinho constante por mim; O quanto ele se importava comigo desde o começo, com pequenos gestos como levar a minha bolsa em casa, ou entrar na sala no meio de minhas reuniões com James, e até mesmo o café pela manhã... coisas pequenas, mas que agora me faziam realizar o quanto eu era importante em sua vida.

Assim como ele era na minha. Ele sempre tinha sido tudo pra mim.

Corri para o meu quarto, colocando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, tênis e óculos escuros. Eu não sei o que Edward tinha em mente para nosso tempo juntos, mas pela primeira vez, pouco me importei com a roupa, ou como eu pudesse estar. Esse era um dos grandes efeitos que ele causava em mim. Eu não me importava com quem eu era perto dele, porque aquele era o verdadeiro eu, era a verdadeira Bella, e era muito bom se sentir assim, livre de qualquer rótulo.

Desci o elevador batucando na parede de madeira de ansiedade, e cheguei no estacionamento, encontrando ele encostado na parte de trás do carro. Assim que me viu, abriu um sorriso lindo, perfeito, que causou contorcionismo em meus órgãos mais vitais.

Edward era incrivelmente lindo. Seu rosto impecável, seu corpo, o jeito que respirava, sorria, piscava.. era tudo absolutamente encantador. Sempre tinha sido.

Ele foi o único de todos os meus sonhos. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez.

Nossos corpos se encontraram, e ele envolveu meus quadris com seus braços, me apertando ainda mais contra si. Sorri com a sensação de estar tão segura, e esperei que ele me beijasse. Edward sorriu, inclinando sua cabeça em minha direção e fez exatamente o que eu queria. Seus lábios tocaram os meus levemente, me fazendo sentir toda a maciez e textura que carregavam. Ficamos em um ritmo lento, delicioso, que causou ondas de arrepios em todo meu corpo. Arfei no meio de nosso beijo, fazendo com que um sorriso safado escapasse dos lábios dele, e então ele afastou seu rosto, me olhando nos olhos.

- Que recepção... – brincou.

- Eu estava em pânico com a sua demora. – falei sentindo o alívio me consumir. Tudo estava bem agora.

Bom, não tudo. Eu tinha quase dez horas para ir embora.

- Me desculpe... eu tinha que tentar... – ele começou, mas coloquei meu dedo em sua boca.

- Eu falei que não queria mais falar sobre isso, não falei? Não falei que queria ser normal por apenas esse tempinho?

- Sim. Desculpe. – ele beijou meu dedo. – Você já almoçou?

- Não... não consegui comer.

Edward estalou a língua, e me deu um olhar de reprovação.

- Eu tenho que ficar te controlando, é? – ele subiu a mão de meus quadris para a minha cintura, apertando uma gordurinha que tinha ali, e eu nem fazia idéia que ela existia. – Passamos pouco mais de uma semana longe e olha só.. emagreceu. – ele riu.

- Você só me fazia comer besteira.. – revirei os olhos.

- E vou continuar fazendo. É meu trabalho. – ele brincou novamente. Acho que continuávamos fazendo um ao outro rir, para não acabarmos chorando no momento em que a realidade batesse.

Eu não sabia como ia fazer ao me despedir dele. E faltavam poucas horas pra isso.

Edward dirigiu para o centro, e fomos parar no Grants Park. Infelizmente o zoológico estava fechado porque era meio de semana, então apenas ficamos passeando por aquele monte de verde, de mãos dadas. Conversamos exatamente sobre tudo. Nada relacionado a escola, trabalho, James, ou Didier. Falamos de filmes, televisão, infância, comida... Ele me fazia sentir tão bem, que aos poucos fui sentindo fome, então resolvemos deixar o parque. Almoçamos no Baraonda, uma pizzaria italiana muito conhecida e gargalhamos ao ver um concurso de fantasias de Halloween que estava acontecendo, entre crianças.

- Já estamos quase no final do ano... – falei ao ver uma menininha fantasiada de Branca de Neve.

- Eu não tenho mais noção do tempo... – Edward disse, com um cotovelo apoiado na mesa e a outra mão fazendo carinho em meu cabelo. – Não sei nem que dia é hoje... e não quero saber. – ele mordeu o interior de sua bochecha, me olhando nos olhos, e pude sentir a tristeza que emanava tanto dele quanto de mim.

As crianças riam ao fundo, e os olhos de Edward começaram a marejar, anunciando que era hora ou de mudarmos de assunto, ou de ir embora. Eu não ia conseguir segurar. Eu não ia conseguir ver ele chorando.

- Edward... – falei baixo, quebrando o nosso silêncio. – Vamos pra casa?

- Vamos.. – ele tirou os olhos dos meus e procurou por um garçom, para pedir a conta.

O dia ia ser mais difícil do que eu imaginava.

Assim que chegamos, encontramos meu apartamento silencioso. Jasper deixou um bilhete, dizendo que tinha ido ao cinema com Rosalie e Emmett, e eu sabia que eles tinham saído para nos dar privacidade nessas últimas horas. Agradeceria a eles depois.

Olhei para o relógio, e vi que com o almoço e o tempo que passamos no centro de Atlanta, agora só faltavam cinco horas para que eu fosse embora. Eu não estava acreditando que tudo isso estava acontecendo, me sentia anestesiada, e queria ocupar minha cabeça e minha mente para não chorar.

- Você pode me ajudar a trazer as malas aqui pra baixo? – falei fazendo um rabo de cavalo e olhando as caixas espalhadas pela minha sala. – Ainda tenho que dizer o que vai para a casa de Jasper e o que vai para a casa de Rosalie, e..

- Bella. – ele pegou em meus braços, fazendo com que eu acabasse soltando o rabo de cavalo. – Desacelera.

- Eu tenho que arrumar as coisas, Edward! – falei em tom irritado.

- Não, não tem. – ele respondeu sério.

- Tenho sim!

- Não tem.

- Tenho... eu tenho! – minha voz quebrou e as lágrimas começaram a correr por minhas bochechas, sem pedir permissão. Edward respirou fundo e pegou em minha nuca, me dando um beijo apressado, com paixão e voracidade.

_Para ouvir: Lifehouse – Walking Away_

Nos afastamos rápido, buscando por ar, e as mãos dele vieram com urgência na parte de trás de meus joelhos, me pegando no colo e enlaçando minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril. Com uma das mãos ele conseguiu se desvencilhar de seu paletó, enquanto com a outra me segurava, e nos conduziu até o sofá, onde sentou e me manteve em seu colo.

No momento em que nos vimos ali, sentados, arfando e necessitados um do outro, começamos a nos despir, com toda a pressa do mundo, e como se fosse a última coisa que pudéssemos fazer.

E de certa forma era.

Tirei minha camiseta, ficando apenas de sutiã, enquanto Edward tirava sua camisa pela cabeça, sem nem se importar em desabotoar ou desajeitar a gravata. Suas mãos passeavam desesperadamente por meu corpo, como se quisessem deixar marcas, e chegou em meu jeans, onde abaixou o zíper e dedilhou o botão com fúria, quase quebrando tudo no processo.

Me levantei, e com a ajuda de minhas pernas me vi livre de minhas calças, enquanto Edward tirava suas próprias, ainda sentado.

Tudo foi muito rápido e nublado em minha mente, mas quando me dei conta, estávamos completamente nus, ele estava dentro de mim, me preenchendo por completo, e mantínhamos aquele ritmo mais do que conhecido, numa tentativa de provar que nos amávamos e que nada no mundo nos separaria, apesar da distância implicada.

Enquanto me mexia em seu colo, sentindo seu membro entrando e saindo de mim com vigor, envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e aproximei ainda mais nossos corpos. Meu peito estava na altura de seu rosto, e fui agraciada com beijos, lambidas, mordidas no mamilo e apertões na cintura que simplesmente me tiraram qualquer juízo.

Gemi alto, ouvindo o gemido de Edward quase ao mesmo tempo que o meu, e senti ele aumentando a intensidade de suas investidas em mim. Ele levantou sua cabeça, me olhando nos olhos, e em pouco tempo atingiu seu ápice. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia chegar no meu, porque ao olhar aqueles olhos, - aquela imensidão cor de mel que dizia tanto pra mim, - a realidade me bateu. Nós iríamos nos afastar por tempo indeterminado, e aquilo doía. Doía mais do que qualquer coisa que James pudesse ter feito a mim. Se ele tivesse arrancado uma parte do meu corpo, acho que teria doído menos.

Abracei Edward o mais apertado que pude, enterrando minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço, e soltei todo o choro preso na garganta. Meu corpo dava espasmos pelo excesso de soluços, e todo aquele orgasmo que queria crescer em meu corpo cessou em segundos, como se nem tivesse existido. Eu literalmente havia broxado, e não conseguia mais parar de chorar.

- Meu anjo, calma... – Edward deu inúmeros beijos em meu cabelo, rosto, olhos, boca, mas nada adiantava. As lágrimas não me respeitavam de jeito nenhum, por mais que eu tentasse. Eu já estava começando a ficar com falta de ar, e com uma dor no peito tão grande que não me deixava nem falar uma palavra que fosse.

Edward levantou, ainda dentro de mim, e foi caminhando até o banheiro do andar de baixo. Ouvi o barulho do chuveiro sendo ligado e ele me segurou com força, me colocando de pé. Me senti vazia. Ele não estava mais dentro de mim, me completando como antes.

A água foi rolando por meu corpo, enquanto Edward ainda me segurava, mas eu sentia que eu ia falhar. Minhas pernas me avisaram, cambaleando um pouco e falhando os joelhos. Ele encostou na parede do chuveiro, procurando apoio, e me abraçou enquanto a água dessa vez caía por cima de nós. Fechei os olhos, tentando tirar toda essa dor e me acalmar, ouvindo Edward falar bem baixinho em meu ouvido que me amava, e que tudo ia ser resolvido, nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse em sua vida.

Eu queria pedir a ele que fosse comigo. Eu estava morrendo de medo. Eu não queria ir para Perth, não queria ter que morar com minha Tia Bree, - que era uma cópia idêntica de minha mãe, - e não queria deixar Atlanta, meu apartamento, meus amigos, e principalmente o homem que eu mais amei em toda a minha vida. O homem pelo qual me dediquei de corpo e alma, desde que entrei naquele colégio.

- Eu ...não... quero... ir.. – foram as únicas palavras que eu consegui fazer sair de minha boca. Os soluços já eram tamanhos, que faziam meu estômago doer. Eu sabia que minha atitude era infantil, e que eu tinha que encarar isso de nariz em pé, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia. A dor de deixá-lo me impedia. Passei anos querendo Edward e no momento em que tive, não consegui nem aproveitar... foram menos de dois meses.

- Eu também não quero que você vá, meu amor... – Edward falou. Eu sei que ele também estava exprimindo seus sentimentos, mas ouvir aquilo me deixou ainda pior. Ouvir a voz dele estava me deixando mal. Mas era a última vez que eu podia estar ouvindo, então não queria desperdiçar nenhum segundo dela.

Ele tirou os fios molhados de meu rosto, alisando meu cabelo e beijando meu rosto com carinho.

- Eu te amo, Isabella Swan... Como nunca amei ninguém em minha vida... Você mudou meu mundo, você me fez um homem diferente, e eu devo muito à você por isso. Eu vou resolver esse problema. Não se preocupe.

Eu sei que ele estava falando as coisas para que eu me sentisse bem, mas eu não conseguia responder, provavelmente pela falta de oxigênio em meu cérebro. Apenas assenti com a cabeça e a apoiei em seu peito, onde continuei de olhos fechados, sentindo o estado de dormência me consumir.

Quando voltei ao meu juízo normal, eu estava de roupão, entre as pernas de Edward, em uma das cadeiras compridas de madeira em minha varanda. Estava começando a anoitecer, e um vento gostoso bateu em meu rosto. As únicas coisas que eu conseguia ouvir eram os batimentos cardíacos de Edward, sua respiração e o trânsito, bem baixinho, vinte andares abaixo de nós.

Virei meu rosto na direção dele, e dei um sorriso fraco, me sentindo um pouco mais calma. Eu tinha tido uma verdadeira crise de pânico, mas acho que liberar tudo aquilo, havia me feito bem de alguma forma. Porque agora eu sentia meu peito um pouco mais leve, e uma pontinha de força e esperança.

- Você me assustou. Pra caralho. – ele falou baixo, em meu ouvido, enquanto trazia uma de suas mãos para o meu cabelo.

- Me desculpe. – falei no mesmo tom de voz.

- Eu achei que ia ter que te levar ao hospital novamente... – ele suspirou alto. – Não queria ter que passar por aquela tortura de novo, de ver um monte de médicos em cima de você, tentando te acordar.. – sua voz era carregada de dor, me causando um pouco de dor também.

- Não se preocupe, não vai mais acontecer aquilo. – dei outro sorriso fraco. – Eu precisava chorar. Eu precisava desabafar. Me sinto um pouco menos carregada agora...

- Eu sei. Eu entendo. Mas foi assustador de qualquer forma. – ele deu um beijo em meus cabelos ainda molhados.

Ajeitei meu corpo entre suas pernas, ficando um pouco mais de lado. Dei um selinho de leve em seu pomo de adão, e peguei em seu braço, olhando o relógio. Duas horas haviam se passado. Só tínhamos mais três. Eu nunca pensei que ia ficar tão prisioneira do tempo.

O cheiro de Edward estava todo em mim, me inebriando, e cada suspiro mais fundo que eu dava, me consumia ainda mais. Dei um beijo em seu peito, que estava à mostra pela camisa aberta, e fui subindo até chegar em seu pescoço.

Edward fechou os olhos e sorriu. Um sorriso calmo, tranqüilo, lindo. Subi meu nariz por seu queixo, inalando um pouco mais de sua essência deliciosa, e querendo guardar aquela sensação para sempre comigo.

Ele abriu sua boca, soltando um gemido muito baixo, e engoliu seco, recompondo-se e virando sua cabeça em minha direção.

- O que foi? – perguntei vendo o jeito em que ele estava me olhando.

- Você quer me provocar? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, porém de forma serena. Estávamos tão calmos, que até parecia estranho. Não parecia que eu tinha acabado de ter um ataque de pânico.

- Uhum.. – sorri baixo, continuando a passear meu nariz e lábios pela linha do queixo de Edward.

- Isso me lembra que... – ele engoliu em seco novamente. – Faltou uma coisa ali no sofá...

Sua mão foi diretamente para o laço que o roupão fazia em minha cintura. Meu coração passou a bater forte no peito, de antecipação. Eu sabia o que ele ia fazer. Eu não tinha conseguido atingir o meu orgasmo naquele primeiro momento, e ele se sentiu na obrigação de me dar um agora.

Aninhei minha cabeça em seu peito, ainda respirando todo aquele perfume e sentindo sua mão descendo por minha barriga quente, causando um arrepio por cada pedaço que passava. Edward logo chegou em meu ponto sensível e começou a estimular devagar, enquanto beijava minha cabeça e testa. Seus lábios estavam quentes e o ritmo de seu coração acelerado em meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo... – ele falou baixo enquanto continuava estimulando no mesmo ritmo, mas o momento era tão íntimo e tão nosso, que eu sabia que em pouco tempo eu chegaria onde queria.

Os dedos de Edward passearam por minha intimidade, causando uma sensação deliciosa em meu baixo ventre e me fazendo investir o quadril em sua mão, sem querer. Ele riu baixo, um riso rouco e sexy, fazendo com que eu sentisse meu ápice ainda mais perto.

Fechei meus olhos, me concentrando em nosso momento e tentando esquecer toda a falta que ele faria em minha vida. E com apenas mais uma investida, alcancei meu orgasmo, segurando na camisa de Edward e liberando um gemido abafado em seu peito.

Ele me abraçou, de uma forma protetora perfeita, e ficamos ali, no silêncio, curtindo o restinho de tempo que tínhamos.

- Eu também te amo.. Muito. – respondi, realizando que ele já tinha falado inúmeras vezes que me amava e eu não tinha respondido.

Mas falar eu te amo doía também.

Eu não sabia como ia me recuperar disso.

Algum tempo depois, acho que questão de uma meia hora, a campainha tocou. Subi para o meu quarto enquanto Edward abria a porta, e tomei um banho rápido, colocando uma roupa confortável, para poder aturar quatorze horas de vôo até Sidney, e mais duas para Perth. Abri a gaveta e tirei um calmante, pois eu tinha certeza que eu ia precisar.

Carmela chegou logo depois, fazendo um lanche rápido para nós, e sentamos nos bancos altos do balcão da cozinha. Emmett continuava contando piadas, o que animou bastante o ambiente. Eu sentia Edward e Jasper mais aliviados, mas ainda tinha medo do que podia acontecer. James ainda estava solto por aí, e se soubesse que suas informações foram para o FBI, ele ia pirar.

- Temos que ir. – Jasper falou olhando para o relógio. – Vou pegar as chaves.

- Vou pegar as malas.. – Edward falou, também se levantando. – Emmett, me dá uma ajuda?

Rosalie saiu da cozinha para atender seu celular e eu levantei, colocando os pratos na pia. Olhei para Carmela, vendo que era nossa hora de se despedir. Ela ainda ficaria aqui, pois eu não queria me desfazer do apartamento, e Edward e Emmett ficariam enquanto não ajeitassem o deles. Ela sorriu, um sorriso aberto e verdadeiro, na intenção de me passar segurança. Essa era Carmela. Podia estar morrendo por dentro, mas nunca deixaria transpassar.

- Vá com Deus, _niña_. Te espero aqui novamente. – ela disse se aproximando de mim. Abracei-a apertado, dando vários beijos em sua cabeça e dando graças a Deus por ter tomado o calmante, pois se não tivesse feito, estaria novamente me debulhando em lágrimas.

- Adeus, Carmela.

- Não é um Adeus. – ela olhou pra mim, os olhos tão confiantes que me fizeram sentir bem. E me deram esperança.

- Vamos? – Jasper apareceu na porta.

- Vamos. – sussurrei.

Carmela segurou minha mão, dando dois tapinhas e sorrindo.

- Vá, meu amor. Nos vemos logo. – ela falou baixo.

Sai da cozinha não querendo prolongar minha despedida e abusar da boa vontade do calmante.

Emmett desceu primeiro com Rosalie e as malas, e Edward segurou minha mão, até entrarmos no carro.

O caminho para o aeroporto foi silencioso, Emmett e Jasper na frente, Rosalie, eu e Edward atrás. Ficamos abraçados, e fechei os olhos em seu peito, sentindo todo seu cheiro.

- Edward... se não der certo... você vai me visitar? – falei baixo, passando meus dedos pela gola de sua camisa.

- Meu amor, se não der certo... eu me mudo daqui. – ele beijou minha cabeça demoradamente.

Dei um sorriso, vendo que já estávamos nos aproximando do aeroporto de Atlanta.

Eu nunca pensei que eu sentiria tanta falta dessa cidade.

* * *

_Muito obrigada pelas reviews carinhosas! Prometo respondê-las assim que tiver um tempinho! _

_Espero que gostem do capítulo apesar de ele ser bem carregado na angústia... opiniões? Serão sempre bem vindas!_

_Semana que vem tem mais! Beijinhos e muito obrigada por todo o crédito e pelo carinho! :)_


	33. Chapter 33 No Life Without You

**Capítulo 33 – No Life Without You. No Life at all.**

Pov Edward

Enquanto arrumava minha gravata em frente ao espelho, tentei de todas as formas esquecer a única coisa que pairava em minha cabeça nos últimos dias, e parecia me acompanhar insistentemente.

Nossa despedida.

Todas as palavras, as lágrimas contidas, o abraço angustiante e o afastar de nossas mãos, dava voltas em meu cérebro, machucando cada neurônio, cada músculo do meu corpo, como se eu tivesse pego uma daquelas gripes absurdamente fortes e a única coisa que faria meu mundo agora, seria o aconchego de uma cama.

Mas não. Eu havia prometido a ela que iria na minha festa de formatura, e então cá estava eu, em frente ao espelho, terminando o nó dessa maldita gravata e lutando contra as lágrimas.

Uma semana.

Uma filha da puta de uma semana sem ela.

Nem quando estávamos brigados doeu tanto. Porque pelo menos eu sabia que ela estava perto, e mesmo escondido eu poderia vê-la, Agora não tinha como.

Estávamos nos falando, - ou pelo menos tentando, - por Skype quase todos os dias, mas o horário era realmente muito complicado. Eu e Jasper fomos chamados diversas vezes pelo FBI, eu estava tentando organizar as coisas de meu apartamento, e Bella ocupada com sua chegada na Austrália, então simplesmente não estava sendo uma coisa muito fácil. Acho que cinco minutos por dia era muito, e alguns sms esporádicos. Eu sentia falta de ouvir sua voz, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria ficar reclamando, muito menos soltar minhas mágoas e meus problemas, porque sabia que isso a magoava tanto quanto magoava a mim.

E estava me matando.

Não poder estar com ela na hora que eu queria, não poder sentir seu cheiro, seu suspiro, o vento que o balançar de seus cabelos causava, ver seus movimentos enquanto ela andava entre outras milhões de coisas, eram minhas maiores frustrações. Agora, tudo se resumia a ouvir sua voz através do notebook e saber que ela estava muito longe de mim.

- Meu amor, vamos? – a voz de minha mãe ecoou dentro do quarto. Esme estava me dando muito apoio nesse momento, principalmente me acolhendo em meu antigo quarto, que ainda carregava meus troféus como Quarterback do colégio, e assim como quase tudo, me fazia lembrar de Bella, que ofereceu seu apartamento para que eu e Emmett pudéssemos ficar até organizarmos o que faríamos com o nosso; Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar lá. Tudo também me fazia lembrar dela; A varanda, a sala, a cozinha, as escadas, o quarto, seu closet – que ainda estava com algumas roupas, - o banheiro da suíte, e sua cama, que ainda abrigava todo o cheiro delicioso de sua pele, e todas as lembranças que tivemos ali, nos amando. Impossível não sentir tristeza e abandono.

- Vamos mãe, eu só tenho que... – pela milésima vez tentei ajeitar o nó mas simplesmente não conseguia e estava começando a ficar irritado. Minha cabeça não tinha mais foco. – ... ajeitar essa gravata...

Esme se aproximou, pegando em meus ombros e me colocando de frente para ela. Ela ajeitou minha gravata, e de vez em quando olhava em meus olhos, dando um sorriso do jeito mais piedoso possível. De certa forma me agoniava.

- Como você está? – ela falou baixo.

- Como você acha? – respondi, tentando que não saísse de forma grosseira, mas acabou saindo.

Ela bufou, e envolveu meu rosto em suas mãos, ainda olhando para mim. Tirei um momento para olhar realmente para o rosto de minha mãe, - coisa que não fazia há muito tempo, - e vi como ela era bonita. Porém, seu olhar tinha muito do olhar de Bella, então tive que fugir por alguns segundos.

Fechei os olhos e tentei ignorar o bolo em minha garganta, e a persistente vontade de chorar.

- Tudo tem seu tempo, Edward. Pense diferente nessa situação. Imagine que isso está sendo feito para o bem de vocês. Bella aqui em Atlanta, com James solto... imagina como você ficaria preocupado? – ela deu um tapinha leve em minha bochecha. – Deus tem algo muito bom guardado para vocês... Sem contar que com a distância, vocês vão ver o quanto se amam, e o quanto são importantes um para o outro. Isso às vezes ajuda. – ela piscou para mim.

- Não é isso, mãe. – respirei fundo. – Eu sei o que eu sinto por Bella, e já passamos por muitas provações com relação a isso. Eu só não queria que as coisas fossem tão difíceis... nós só tivemos dois meses juntos...

- Nada é fácil, ainda mais em questões do coração. – ela ajeitou a gola de minha camisa no paletó. – Você sabe muito bem disso, pois sempre presenciou meus problemas com o seu pai. E olha... estamos bem hoje. Firmes e fortes. – ela sorriu de novo, daquele jeito irritante.

- Às vezes penso em fazer loucuras... – sussurrei.

- Edward. – ela falou com a voz firme. – Só tem uma semana que Bella foi embora. Você não acha que cometer loucuras, por mais sensatas que pareçam _agora_ para você, não é um bom jeito de agir?

- Eu sinceramente não sei. – falei sério, passando a mão por meus cabelos, que estavam ainda molhados do banho.

- Pense bem, meu amor. – ela ficou na ponta dos pés, para me dar um beijo na bochecha. – Você ainda tem muito o que resolver aqui, até mesmo pelo bem de sua Bella. Respire, pense que esse tempo pode ser que faça bem para vocês. Resolva tudo o que tem que resolver.. e depois, se achar que é certo, faça suas loucuras. Só não deixe isso te consumir, e te afundar em tristeza. – ela passou o polegar por minha bochecha. – Eu te amo meu filho. E estarei aplaudindo cada um de seus passos, mas é meu dever te falar quando você deve parar. Então, respire fundo, levante essa cabeça e vamos nos divertir, afinal hoje é o final de um sonho realizado. Meu filhinho é um advogado. – ela abriu um sorriso, dessa vez menos piedoso e mais animador.

Tive que sorrir junto com o entusiasmo de minha mãe. Sim, hoje eu seria oficialmente um advogado, graças a eles, a mim, e a Bella.

Apaguei a luz do meu quarto, e desci as escadas, onde Carlisle e Emmett discutiam sobre a nova escalação dos Atlanta Falcons, e Rosalie falava em seu celular com algum funcionário, aos berros.

Quando eles falaram que os Falcons haviam contratado um novo Quarterback, tentei entrar na conversa, mas percebi que não me via nem um pouco engajado em discutir sobre isso. E o pior de tudo é que eu nem sentia falta. Futebol Americano não estava me interessando nem um pouco. Sem ela, nada tinha graça. Até mesmo o esporte que eu mais amava.

Quando chegamos na garagem, falei que preferia ir no meu carro, para tristeza de minha mãe. Carlisle me deu um olhar de reprovação, até mesmo por causa das circunstâncias atuais, mas eu simplesmente não deixei que ninguém viesse com merda pra cima de mim. Eu estava mal humorado, triste, me sentindo vazio, e se eu quisesse ir embora da festa, eu iria, na hora que eu quisesse, e em meu carro. Odiava ter que ficar preso por causa dos outros.

Então, destravei o alarme, sentei em meu banco e coloquei a chave na ignição, esperando que Carlisle saísse com o carro primeiro, pois estava bloqueando o meu. Eu morria de saudade do meu Volvo, que foi completamente destruído, mas o novo Nissan estava muito bom, e preenchendo minhas necessidades por enquanto. Nesse tempo, peguei meu celular e mandei um sms para a minha garota, a pessoa que mais me fazia falta, esperando aliviar minha ansiedade pelo menos um pouco.

_"Sem você não tem graça. Nenhuma. Só estou fazendo isso por você. Mas não sei como estou conseguindo. Eu te amo, Bella. – E."_

Eu estava me sentindo uma droga. Como se um caminhão tivesse me atropelado, diversas vezes, e o motorista ainda descesse e risse da minha cara.

Liguei o som, apertando no shuffle do rádio, e manobrando para sair da garagem. Joguei o celular no banco do lado, esperando uma resposta. Seria capaz de nem conseguir continuar se ela não me respondesse. Olhei para meu relógio, vendo que eram nove e quinze da noite, e fazendo as contas, eram nove e quinze da manhã por lá.

Ela já devia estar acordada, e enquanto dirigia pela rua, comecei a pensar em que ela estava fazendo. O telefone deu um bip, e olhei a foto dela aparecendo bem na frente do aparelho. Peguei rápido, quase deixando cair no processo.

_"Nem se atreva a não ir. Estou bem, apesar da imensa saudade. Acabei de tomar café da manhã e estou indo dar uma caminhada com Tia Bree. Pensarei em você e na sua formatura o tempo inteiro. Parabéns. Divirta-se, meu amor. Hoje é o seu dia. E não esqueça o que te falei no aeroporto. Também te amo. – B."_

Respirei fundo, tentando mais uma vez ignorar minha tristeza, e simplesmente cansado de me sentir assim. Feito um merda, inútil, que não conseguia consertar as coisas quando elas deviam ser consertadas. Consertar a vida da minha garota, que estava a quilômetros de distância de mim, em um dia que era pra ser supostamente feliz.

_Não se esqueça o que te falei no aeroporto._

Como eu podia esquecer, se aquela cena da despedida ficava marcada em mim como se alguém tivesse marcado com fogo em brasa na minha pele?

O vôo dela foi chamado, e todos nós levantamos ao mesmo tempo. Bella estava sob efeito de calmantes, mas ainda assim eu conseguia ver o medo e a angústia em seus olhos. Ela segurava as duas alças de sua mochila, pendurada em suas costas, e me olhava, querendo falar todas as palavras do mundo, mas nenhuma saindo. Eu também não consegui falar nada, e me senti vulnerável. Era horrível querer falar todas as coisas que seu coração e seu organismo mantinham presos, e na hora sua boca simplesmente travar.

Apenas abracei-a apertado, e pela primeira vez não segurei minhas lágrimas. Me senti uma mulherzinha, afinal era muito difícil me fazer chorar, mas a sensação era de pânico, de vazio, e se eu não descarregasse, tinha certeza que poderia passar mal de verdade. Acho que foi o dia em que mais chorei em minha vida, chegando a me dar uma forte enxaqueca nos dois dias seguintes. Mantive minha cabeça afundada em seu pescoço, tentando esconder de Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie, mas era impossível. Meu corpo inteiro tremia, e Bella envolveu seus braços em meu corpo, me apertando tão forte e chorando tão copiosamente quanto eu, o que só me fez chorar ainda mais.

"Não chore" falei, me sentindo hipócrita porque eu também estava chorando. "Nós vamos resolver isso juntos, ok? Por favor, não chore. Eu vou consertar tudo isso, eu prometo…" afastamos nosso abraço e então ela me falou as palavras.

As últimas palavras.

"Edward, pelo amor de Deus, se cuide." ela fungou, limpando as lágrimas que ainda caíam. "Tome cuidado. Eu vou ficar em pânico lá, sabendo que você corre perigo aqui, e sem poder ter o que fazer. Por mim... se resguarde." sua voz quebrou, e ela respirou fundo, tentando procurar as palavras. "Não saia por aí sozinho... por mim. Eu te amo, e não suportaria saber que algo aconteceu com você."

E assim nos despedimos com um beijo doloroso, e vi seu avião partir, pedindo a meus joelhos que eles não falhassem.

Por um momento parecia que Bella, ao mandar o sms, sabia exatamente o que eu estava fazendo, e que era o contrário do que ela tinha pedido. Afinal, eu estava sozinho, dentro de meu carro, com o rádio anunciando propagandas escrotas, e ignorando o único pedido que a mulher da minha vida tinha feito. Eu era um imbecil.

O mandado de prisão de James havia sido anunciado no dia seguinte da ida de Bella para Austrália. Eu sabia que ele também tinha a ver com ela ter sido deportada, e adicionei a queixa do roubo de documentos legais ao FBI. Jasper ainda adicionou à investigação o cartão de "Boa Viagem" que ele mandou, e foi feita uma comparação de letras, provando que realmente a escrita era dele. Chegamos a nos perguntar como ele faria uma coisa tão estúpida quanto essa, de escrever um cartão e se denunciar desse jeito, mas, sabíamos que James era um jogador nato,um criminoso profissional e tudo que ele fazia tinha um propósito.

Como todos já esperávamos, cinco dias depois, - ontem, - ele foi oficialmente declarado foragido. A polícia havia batido em todos os lugares onde ele normalmente poderia ser encontrado, e nenhum sinal dele. Alice chegou a ser intimada e obrigada a depor, mas de nada fez efeito. Ela falou que não sabia, não fazia idéia de onde James podia estar, e que a última coisa que ele tinha dito a ela antes de sumir, era que ela seria definitivamente efetivada na Swan & Associates. E eu fiquei curioso para saber o que Alice tinha feito para ganhar o cargo tão facilmente. Guardei em minha cabeça para mais tarde poder questionar.

Não comentei com Bella o fato de James estar sumido, porque eu sabia que ela ia pirar ainda mais. Ela não tinha como voltar, e seria barrada em qualquer tentativa, então oferecer menos um problema à ela era o que eu faria. Por amor. Hora nenhuma pensei que esconder esse detalhe pudesse prejudicá-la de alguma forma, e eu contava certamente com isso.

Mas ela ainda se preocupava comigo. E eu idiota, não estava fazendo o que ela tinha me pedido com tanto carinho.

Limpando as lágrimas, aumentei a velocidade, vendo que já tinha perdido o carro de Carlisle de vista, e cheguei em pouco tempo na mansão onde a festa estava sendo organizada. Seguro. Como ela queria.

Logo estacionei e andei em direção à porta de entrada, me deparando com vários dos meus amigos de sala de aula. Tinha gente ali que eu não via tinham mais de três meses, e havia perdido completamente o contato. Cumprimentei alguns, peguei um whisky no bar e fui para a mesa que tinha sido reservada em nome dos Cullen, e onde todos já estavam sentados, menos Jasper e Rosalie, que tinham ido buscar uma bebida.

Por pura ironia, ao lado de minha mesa estava a família Stanley, onde Jessica passou boa parte do começo da festa ignorando sua mãe e me dando olhares aparentemente sedutores, - como se fizesse algum efeito em mim. Cheguei a me perguntar se ela tinha participado da organização dessa festa, porque dentro de cento e trinta formandos, era puro azar sua mesa ser exatamente ao lado da minha.

Tentei de todas as formas ignorar os olhares dela, e passei a prestar atenção em três dos meus maiores amigos da faculdade; Embry, Paul e Sam. Eles estavam fazendo algum ritual com tequila, e um deles já estava tão bêbado que não conseguia nem segurar o copo direito. Soltei um riso fraco, fazendo a alegria de Esme.

Justamente quando comecei a me divertir de verdade, uma figura pequena passou em frente à mim, tirando toda a minha visão e me fazendo perder um deles desmaiando.

- Achei que você não vinha, Edward. – a voz fina de Alice falou ao meu lado.

- Acredite. Eu não queria estar aqui. – respondi, dando um gole em meu whisky.

- Claro, você queria estar na Austrália. – ela bufou, falando com puro deboche e revirando seus olhos.

- Alice. – lancei meu rosto em sua direção, e com o meu olhar o mais rude possível. – Vai embora daqui, por favor. Pelo menos não se aproxime do perímetro da minha mesa. Já seria de bom tamanho.

Alice não estava se formando, pois estava meio ano atrás de mim, mas eu sabia que ela estaria nessa festa. Ela não perderia a oportunidade de forma nenhuma.

- Edward, minha mãe está aqui e ela queria te ver. – ela encostou sua mão em minha cadeira, inclinando-se em minha direção e olhando para Emmett. – Você também, Emm. Ela disse que morre de saudade de vocês.

A mãe de Alice na realidade nunca tinha dado atenção nenhuma a gente. Afinal, apesar de nossa família ter dinheiro, não éramos da lista social de Atlanta, nem freqüentávamos festas de caridade, leilões e encontros de magnatas. Alice tinha a ilusão de que ela gostava de nós dois, e sempre aceitamos porque sabíamos como era seu relacionamento com sua mãe.

Nesse exato momento eu senti realmente uma vontade verdadeira de rir, acho que pela primeira vez desde que Bella tinha ido embora. Rosalie apareceu com um Cosmopolitan na mão, deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho que combinava com seu batom e contrastava com seus longos cabelos loiros e cheios. Por um momento cheguei a compará-la com a Jessica Rabbit, se não fosse pela cor do cabelo. Ela entregou o copo de whisky para Emmett, que sorriu calorosamente e pegou em sua cintura, levando-a para seu colo.

- Alice, essa é Rosalie, minha namorada. – ele deu um selinho em Rosalie, e Alice chegou a pigarrear. - Rose, bebê, essa é Alice, uma amiga de Edward.

_Uma amiga de Edward._ Por pouco não gargalhei alto. Era muito bom ver Emmett longe dessa praga de gostar de Alice. Eu agradeceria Rosalie pelo resto da minha vida.

- Ah! Oi. – Alice disse, estendendo a mão para Rosalie, que de alguma forma humanamente sexy, cumprimentou Alice de volta.

Rosalie era muito bonita, e chamava muito mais atenção do que Alice. Isso ia ser interessante.

- Você nunca tinha me falado dela, amor.. – Rosalie falou, olhando para Emmett e fazendo um biquinho. Óbvio que ela tinha ouvido falar em Alice, ela estava falando aquilo por pura diversão. Rosalie sabia o quanto a baixinha havia sido filha da puta comigo, com Emmett e com Bella, e estava agindo exatamente de um jeito que faria Alice pirar. Ela sempre gostava de ser o centro das atenções, e nesse momento ela estava se resumindo a nada. Até Carlisle e Esme ignoraram sua presença.

- Vocês podem ir lá, falar com a minha mãe? – ela falou, terminando de olhar furiosamente para Rosalie.

- Estou ocupado. – apontei para o meu copo de whisky.

- Idem. – Emmett levantou o dele, e ainda moveu a cabeça em direção a Rosalie, mostrando que não sairia dali nem que o papa fosse ficar no lugar do DJ que estava tocando, que por sinal era uma merda.

- Hey Edward, porque você não veio com seus pais? – Jasper chegou, sentando ao meu lado, e o rosto de Alice automaticamente mudou como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ela abriu ainda mais os olhos, os lábios, e um sorriso espalhou por todo seu rosto.

_Perigo Jasper. Perigo. Fuja dessa._

- Edward, você não vai me apresentar seu amigo?

- Não. – me inclinei em minha cadeira, ainda tentando procurar por meus três amigos e vendo se mais algum deles tinha desmaiado pelo excesso de tequila.

- Sou Jasper. – Jasper falou de forma educada, apenas com um aceno de cabeça.

- Alice. – ela estendeu sua mão, para que ele beijasse. Ele olhou pra mim, para Emmett, realizando naquele exato momento que ela era a _Alice_ de que tanto falávamos, mas ainda para demonstrar cavalheirismo, deu um beijo rápido em sua mão.

- Muito prazer, Alice.

_Ok Jasper. Pare. Você já está fazendo demais._

- Jasper, você poderia me acompanhar até o bar? Odeio ir sozinha, sempre me ignoram na hora de pedir drinks, acho que é pelo meu tamanho. – ela riu, provavelmente achando muito engraçada sua piada, mas só Rosalie riu de volta, porém de forma debochada.

Bella tinha razão. A festa até que estava sendo muito boa. Só faltava ela aqui para completar. Ver a cara de Alice ao olhar para mim e para Emmett, era totalmente sem preço. Eu daria todas as minhas economias para que pudesse ter um DVD com essas imagens. DVD não. Blu-Ray. Em alta definição seria ainda melhor.

- Posso... posso sim.. – Jasper falou meio desconcertado, não querendo dar um fora. Esme riu e Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulos com a cena.

Todo mundo sabia a bitch que Alice tinha sido. Ninguém ali se enganaria mais por seu jeito doce. E eu esperava que Jasper não caísse nessa.

- Bom, Emmett... Edward.. se quiserem, minha mesa está perto do palco. Podem passar por lá.

- Pode deixar, eles vão, ok meu amor? – Rosalie falou, mais uma vez em deboche. Alice ignorou, esperando Jasper se levantar, e eles foram andando até o bar. Ela não calava a boca um segundo sequer, e eu cheguei a ver Jasper mexendo no celular algumas vezes, ignorando o que ela tinha pra falar.

Ela tinha tudo nas mãos para ser uma pessoa excelente, e uma menina muito querida por todos. Mas ela escolheu o outro caminho. Agora ela estava oficialmente sozinha. Ela perdeu o melhor amigo, - por quem era apaixonada, - perdeu Emmett, que era completamente apaixonado por ela, e perdeu a oportunidade de conhecer e fazer amizades com pessoas muito especiais, como Jasper e Bella. Minha Bella.

- Rosalie, baby, você definitivamente será nossa porta voz quando Alice falar conosco. – Emmett riu, dando um gole em seu whisky. – Edward, você viu a cara dela quando viu a minha gata aqui? – ele apertou a cintura de Rosalie, fazendo ela rir, e inclinar para lhe dar um beijo.

Era uma merda ver essas demonstrações públicas de afeto.

Peguei meu celular, e selecionei o nome de Bella.

_"Emmett e Rosalie estão se agarrando e se engolindo na minha frente. Isso é tortura. E a culpa é sua. Só para que você saiba. __Ah, te amo. – E."_

Antes que eu pudesse dar outro gole em meu whisky, meu telefone piscou.

_"Me desculpe por isso. :( Fala pra eles arrumarem um quarto. E se quiser, podemos fazer alguma coisinha pelo skype quando você chegar. Isso se você tiver disposição.. :p"_

Ri de seu comentário, e apertei em responder.

_"Hum. Que coisinhas? Preciso de informações, baby."_

Eu parecia um garoto de treze anos, olhando incessantemente para a tela do celular, esperando uma resposta.

_"Vamos dizer que minha tia vai passar o dia todo em seu ateliê trabalhando, e eu estarei sozinha em casa, depois de ter passado uma noite inteira tendo sonhos eróticos com você. :)"_

Esme olhou para minha cara, que provavelmente estava vermelha, e quando viu que eu estava digitando no celular, sorriu e sibilou: "Mande um beijo para ela, por mim."

_"Sabe, eu posso chegar em casa em poucos minutos... Ah, Esme está te mandando um beijo. Não, ela não está lendo o que estamos conversando._

A resposta logo veio.

_"Mande outro pra ela. E minha tia só estará no ateliê a partir das três da tarde. Você tem até as três da manhã para ficar aí. Sorry."_

Apertei em responder, já louco só por imaginar em ver Bella pela câmera.

_"Não vejo a hora. Então é um encontro. 3:15."_

_"3:15. Lingerie preta ou vermelha?"_

_"Vermelha. Definitivamente vermelha._

_"Vermelha será. :) Te espero."_

Coloquei o celular em meu bolso, justamente no momento em que o reitor da universidade chamou todos os alunos para fazerem o brinde.

Me levantei, muito relutantemente, e vi os olhos de Esme brilhando em minha direção. Carlisle sorriu, levantando-se, e vindo me abraçar.

- Estou orgulhoso de você meu filho. – ele deu um tapinha em minhas costas. – Depois temos que conversar bastante sobre o seu futuro.

Eu realmente não queria falar sobre isso agora. Não agora. Com Bella na Austrália, meu futuro era mais do que incerto.

Me aproximei de meus amigos, e Paul, - um dos que quase desmaiou com a tequila, - envolveu seu braço em minhas costas, me puxando para um abraço em grupo com Sam, Jared, e Embry, todos da minha sala, e companheiros de muitas baladas, antes de minha vida se tornar o que era agora.

Por alguns segundos me senti como um garoto normal, acabando de se formar. Me senti como o Edward livre e desprendido de antes. Foi uma sensação de alívio, ouvir o champagne estourando, a gritaria incessante de todos os meus amigos, e lembrar que apesar de tudo, de todos os problemas, eu ainda tinha vinte e dois anos.

E uma vida enorme pela frente.

O reitor pediu para que todos levantassem os copos e festejassem os formandos de Direito do ano de 2009. Ergui minha mão junto com todos, ouvindo os barulhos das taças se encontrando, os risos, os beijos... era simplesmente inexplicável.

Eu ia agradecer o resto de minha vida por Bella ter me obrigado a vir. Por alguns segundos, eu me senti em paz.

Depois que falei com quase todo mundo, vi um par de olhos me fitando com carinho, e bastante orgulho no olhar. Professora Flint. A professora que me arrumou o cargo na Swan & Associates. Se não fosse por ela, eu nunca teria conhecido Bella. Cheguei a rir ao me lembrar de nosso diálogo, onde ela disse que o cargo não era bom pra mim, porque eu não sabia ser mandado por uma mulher.

Ah, se ela soubesse o quanto Bella me tinha na palma de suas mãos... de todas as formas possíveis e imagináveis.

Nos abraçamos, e agradeci a ela pela oportunidade. Ela, sem querer, havia me dado uma razão para respirar, e abandonar a vida desregrada que eu tinha. Agora eu era um homem, um advogado, apaixonado pela profissão, e apaixonado por sua chefe e sócia. Irônico.

Não quis comentar nada do acontecido, e estragar o clima maravilhoso que estava pairando no momento. Apenas agradeci novamente, e recebi um maravilhoso sorriso de volta. Ela contou que sempre confiou em mim, e sabia que eu ia me dar bem no cargo, no momento em que eu soubesse respeitar o sexo feminino. Falei que eu e Bella nos dávamos muito bem, e comentei que agora eu era sócio, deixando-a ainda mais surpresa e orgulhosa. Mas foi o máximo que falei.

Quando a pista de dança começou a encher de outras pessoas além dos formandos, me afastei e voltei para o meu assento. Passei uma meia hora bebendo sem parar, um copo de whisky atrás do outro, e torcendo para que dessem três da manhã e eu pudesse falar com Bella pela internet e vê-la com a lingerie vermelha, que só de imaginar já passava verdadeiros sinais pro meio de minhas pernas. Mas uma olhada rápida no relógio me fez ver que ainda faltavam quinze pra uma.

Jasper voltou para a mesa, furioso, com o rosto vermelho.

- Essa Alice... ela não tem jeito mesmo. – ele disse, enquanto pegava meu copo de whisky, e bebeu ele inteiro, até o final.

- O que ela aprontou? – ri, já sentindo o efeito do álcool em minha cabeça. Quanto mais eu me movimentava, mais tonto eu ia ficando. E era um pouco engraçado. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia assim. A última vez havia sido com Bella, no Johnny's Hideaway, e havia sido bem menos do que isso.

- Ela deu em cima de mim, durante quase duas horas... – ele aumentou a voz, bufando alto. - E por mais que eu desse fora nela, e dissesse que não queria nada com uma pessoa que tratava meus amigos mal, ela não desistia! Me beijou a força. Me segurei para não empurrá-la.

- Bem vindo ao clube. – peguei o copo de sua mão e acenei para o garçom.

- Edward, você não acha que está bebendo demais? – Carlisle falou, olhando para Esme e ganhando o apoio dela para começarem o sermão.

- Hoje é minha formatura, e eu estou sem Bella. Acho que eu posso fazer o que eu quiser. – respondi de forma rude.

Eles ficaram calados e se levantaram, acompanhando Rosalie e Emmett em direção à pista de dança. As músicas começaram a tocar ainda mais alto, e respirei fundo, fechando os olhos e começando a pensar na possibilidade de ir pra casa.

- É uma merda. Merda, merda, merda... – falei dando mais um gole em eu whisky e tentando externar tudo o que eu tava sentindo, mesmo que fossem apenas palavrões. – Não aguento, cara. Não dá. – mexi em minha gravata. – Estou agoniado, de verdade. Ficar sem ela é impossível.

- Eu sei, Edward. – Jasper falou dando um tapinha em minhas costas. – Você já pensou em alguma coisa?

- Eu estava com uma idéia na cabeça, mas tenho que ver as condições legais disso tudo... – sacudi o copo em minha mão. – Ainda não procurei.

- E o que seria? – ele deu um gole em seu whisky.

- Jasper... se eu pedisse Bella em casamento, eu conseguiria fazer ela voltar?

Jasper me olhou, e um sorriso se abriu em seu rosto. Mas ele parou para pensar, e então o sorriso em poucos segundos sumiu.

- Sinceramente não sei. A expulsão dela do país é recente, e se a polícia federal fizer investigação podem desconfiar que vocês só estão fazendo isso por interesse. Até porque vocês são colegas de trabalho e sócios. Eles não sabem que vocês namoravam, e como vocês mantiveram o relacionamento escondido, ninguém na empresa poderia testemunhar que vocês são um casal. – ele suspirou. - Implicaria muita coisa, e poucos acreditariam em você, principalmente o consulado dos Estados Unidos.

- É. É verdade. – bufei. – Que merda...

- A única pessoa que poderia testemunhar que vocês são um casal seria Alice e eu. Ninguém mais sabia do relacionamento de vocês. Emmett e Rosalie não contariam como testemunhas, porque são amigos... é realmente difícil.

Nos últimos dias pensei em pedir Bella em casamento. Seria o modo mais fácil de ela adquirir o _green card_ definitivo, e bem, eu nunca me oporia a passar o resto da minha vida com a mulher que eu amava.

Só que Jasper havia acabado de me jogar um balde de água fria. Era óbvio que a polícia investigaria nosso relacionamento, e como mantivemos em segredo, ninguém poderia testemunhar a nosso favor. Ainda, pra piorar, éramos sócios e colegas de trabalho, o que me colocaria na posição de estar fazendo isso somente para ajudá-la e não por verdadeiros propósitos de casamento.

Mais fodido que isso, impossível.

As músicas foram ficando mais calmas, românticas, e deitei minha cabeça na mesa, ouvindo a que estava tocando no momento.

**Para ouvir : Lifehouse - Come Back Down**

_Encarando a face do passado_  
_Uma memória não pode ser apagada_  
_Eu sei, porque eu tentei_  
_Começo a sentir o vazio_  
_E vou sentir falta de tudo_  
_Eu sei, que eu não posso esconder_

_Todo esse tempo está passando_  
_Eu acho que é hora de se mover_

_Quando você volta atrás_  
_Se você por os pés no chão_  
_Eu espero que você encontre uma maneira de voltar pra mim_  
_Quando você estiver por perto_  
_Eu estarei lá por você_  
_Não precisa ficar sozinha_  
_Com o que você está enfrentando_

_Começo a respirar e finjo um sorriso_  
_É tudo igual depois de um momento_  
_Eu sei, você está cansada_  
_Carregando aquilo que você perdeu_  
_A moldura do retrato com todos os pensamentos_  
_Eu sei, você guarda pra si_

_Eu espero que você possa encontrar seu caminho de volta_  
_Para o lugar de onde você pertence_

_Você está voltando atrás_  
_Você diz que se sente perdida, posso te ajudar a se achar?_  
_Quando você estiver por perto_  
_De tempo em tempo nós todos somos cegos_  
_Você está voltando atrás_  
_Você não precisa me dizer o que está sentindo_  
_Eu sei o que você está passando_  
_Não serei aquele que te abandona._

Olhei para Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie e Emmett. Eles estavam tão felizes, tão absortos em seus mundinhos, juntos e livres de qualquer problema, que quase me chutei por sentir um pouco de inveja deles.

Ok. Era a minha deixa para ir embora.

- Estou indo. – falei, sentindo meus olhos ardendo do excesso de álcool e do choro contido. – Avise ao pessoal, por favor. – bati de leve na mesa e me levantei.

- Edward, você não vai. Olha seu estado. – ele também levantou e pegou em meu braço, onde eu logo desvencilhei. Por mais que eu quisesse tratar bem as pessoas, eu acabava sendo grosso com todas elas. Essa última semana havia me deixado amargo, mal humorado, grosso, rude, e um verdadeiro dicionário de palavrões.

- Eu vou pegar um táxi, Jasper. Eu só quero ir pra casa. – meus olhos começaram a marejar e ele percebeu. – Por favor.

- Tá bem. Vai. – ele falou bufando e sentando-se novamente. – Mas me ligue quando chegar. Esme vai me matar se souber que deixei você sair assim. Mas acho que você precisa.

- Obrigado.

E mais uma vez eu estava omitindo as coisas. Era óbvio que eu não ia pegar um táxi. Meu carro novo estava ali, sozinho, apenas me esperando, e eu precisava dirigir para pensar. Se bobear ainda ia enrolar na rua, até chegar a hora certa de chegar em casa e falar com minha Bella.

Passei no banheiro antes, tentando me livrar um pouco do álcool e do estado de tontura, e quando saí, Alice estava na porta, conversando com Jessica.

- Boa Noite, Edward... – Jessica disse em sua voz melosa, provavelmente com ódio que não troquei uma palavra com ela pelas últimas quatro horas.

- Boa Noite. – respondi por educação.

- Edward. – Alice pegou no meu braço com delicadeza, e tentei não ser rude. – Por favor..

- O que você quer? – me virei, olhando em sua direção.

- Porque Jasper tem essa imagem tão ruim de mim? O que você tanto falou pra ele? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, de forma tão prepotente que por pouco não a deixei falando sozinha.

- Eu não falei nada Alice, você mesma cavou sua própria cova... – falei já me sentindo irritado.

- Que cova, Edward, você tá louco? Bella te deixou tão cego assim? – ela bufou. – Aquele dia no escritório achei que já estava tudo bem entre a gente, e só de pensar em ir para o seu apartamento com você, já tinha me deixado louca... – ela foi dando passos para frente.

- Nem se aproxime de mim. – falei entredentes. – Eu tenho certeza absoluta que você sabe onde James está, ou que sabe algo sobre ele que poderia com certeza nos ajudar, mas você é covarde o suficiente para isso! – minha voz aumentou, e Jessica olhou em nossa direção, curiosa.

- Você não sabe o que você tá falando. – ela me olhou nos olhos, e era tão óbvia a culpa em seu semblante, que chegava a ser vergonhoso.

- Eu nunca pensei que ia me decepcionar com você, Alice.

- Essa Bella, só apareceu para atrapalhar tudo! – ela aumentou a voz, e seus olhos começaram a marejar.

- Quem é você pra falar dela? – franzi o cenho, hesitando em pegar seus braços com força, mas a última coisa que eu queria agora era parar na polícia por machucar uma mulher. – Você não é nada perto dela, ela é uma pessoa maravilhosa! Sabe todo mundo que estava ali na minha mesa? Todos eles estavam morrendo de saudade dela. E você? Emmett está sentindo sua falta? Ele beijava seus pés e agora pouco se importa... e é tudo culpa sua, Alice! – apontei em direção a seu rosto.

- Minha? Tudo era ótimo em minha vida até ela aparecer!

- O mundo existe além do seu umbigo, Alice Brandon.

- A culpa é dela! É dela sim! E isso é tão óbvio que chega a ser ridículo você não perceber. – suas mãos tremiam e minha vontade era de berrar. - Ela conseguiu o que queria, te fez de gato e sapato. E agora você tá todo aí, tristinho, quietinho e pelos cantos, com saudade de seu amorzinho, que nessa hora deve estar fodendo com algum australiano beeem gostoso, e mais bem dotado que você!

- ISSO É INVEJA PORQUE EU NÃO TE COMI? – berrei, e Jessica olhou estranhando ainda mais. Ela estava ouvindo, e aposto que ela não sabia que Alice gostava de mim.

- Você me comer? Deus me livre! – ela falou no mesmo tom de voz.

- Não seja hipócrita. Você daria tudo pra ir pra cama comigo, Alice. – cocei minha cabeça, já me sentindo mais do que irritado.

- Ela deve estar gemendo o nome dele, e tirando você completamente daquela cabecinha cheeeia de traumas de uma menina gordinha... – ela cutucou meu peito com seu dedo pequeno, e eu tive que fechar os olhos para me controlar.

- Alice, eu não quero te machucar. Sai da minha frente. – peguei em seu dedo e afastei sua mão. – Você já está começando a ficar patética. Olhe para você. Você perdeu tudo, Alice. Perdeu todos os seus amigos, e até Jessica está olhando pra cá. Tenho certeza que ela vai te perguntar sobre nós dois. – sorri, bem debochadamente, vendo que os olhos dela estavam começando a marejar.

Ela sabia que eu tinha razão.

- Você vai perdê-la, Edward. – sua voz quebrou em choro. - E você vai perder tudo. E eu não vou estar ao seu lado, como sempre estive. – ela falou alto, chamando uma enorme atenção para nós dois.

- Eu amo Bella, Alice. Mais do que tudo em minha vida, e tenho certeza que ela me ama mais do que eu mesmo mereça. Nada, nem ninguém vai me convencer o contrário. Todo mundo já tentou separar a gente, inclusive você, e ninguém conseguiu. A distância é muito menos perigosa do que vocês. – sorri novamente. – E se for pra ficar sozinho, sem ninguém... – dei de ombros. - Foda-se. Prefiro morrer sozinho do que a seu lado.

- Então que seja feita a sua vontade. – seus lábios tremeram e ela virou-se de costas, afastando-se de mim.

Argh. Como Alice conseguiu chegar a esse ponto? Ela tinha tanto potencial...

Com um suspiro alto, olhei para o céu, e procurei por minhas chaves no bolso, já sentindo que a tontura do álcool tinha parcialmente sumido. Era melhor, porque não queria dirigir bêbado, ou sofrer um acidente, realizando o sonho atual de Alice Brandon.

Entrei no carro, coloquei a chave na ignição e liguei o ar condicionado. Tirei minha gravata, jogando-a no banco de trás e enquanto o cinto de segurança automático se enrolava em meu torso, apoiei minha cabeça no encosto, tentando respirar fundo e me acalmar. Minha porta do carona abriu, e eu quase xinguei alto, achando que fosse Alice novamente.

- Olá Edward. – a pessoa se sentou ao meu lado. Escutei o barulho de uma arma engatilhando e quando olhei para baixo, constatei que ele estava segurando uma Glock semi automática. Essa arma era excepcionalmente rara, e eu não fazia idéia de como ele tinha conseguido uma. Afinal, só militares tinham acesso a ela.

- James. – falei, tentando não sentir medo. Ele levantou sua mão armada, e a colocou na direção da minha barriga.

- Saia com o carro. Agora. – ele falou baixo, entredentes.

Girei o resto da chave na ignição, tentando ignorar o bolo novamente formado em minha garganta, e pensando apenas em Bella. No quanto ela pediu para que eu me cuidasse, e fugisse de qualquer fonte de perigo, não andando sozinho e evitando sair sem segurança. Agora o perigo estava ao meu lado, com uma arma apontada para mim, e eu só conseguia pensar nela, e no horário que tínhamos marcado de nos falar.

Eu tinha que chegar em casa às três. Eu tinha que falar com ela.

Eu tinha que me manter vivo.

Enquanto tentava manter minhas mãos ao redor do volante sem tremer, peguei a rua principal e comecei a dirigir, respirando fundo para que não tivesse um ataque de pânico. Meu coração batia forte no peito, causando dor, e minha garganta estava mais do que seca.

- Você acha que eu vou parar na prisão por causa de duas crianças babacas como você e aquela advogadazinha problemática? – ele falou em um tom de voz grosso. Eu tinha que manter meu semblante, e não mostrar a ele que ele estava me assustando.

E muito.

Engoli seco, mantendo meus olhos na rua, mas de vez em quando olhando para baixo, e vendo que a arma ainda estava na direção do meu fígado. A essa altura, meu corpo inteiro já estava tremendo.

- Você está com medo, Edward? – James sentiu, e deu uma gargalhada que ecoou por todo meu carro fechado. – Agora você vai acovardar? Cadê aquele HOMEM forte, decidido?

- Eu ainda estou aqui James, e eu não tenho medo de você. – falei, e mantive aquela frase como um mantra em minha cabeça. Eu tinha que continuar calmo, se eu quisesse sair dessa vivo.

- Você deveria ter medo de mim. – a arma saiu da direção de minha barriga e veio para a minha cabeça.

- Se você me levar James, você vai junto. – pisei no acelerador com mais força, tentando ver se conseguia fazer James acovardar.

- Todo mundo vai ganhar com isso, Edward. – ele riu. – Vocês dois me foderam. E eu vou foder com vocês dois. – ele continuou rindo. – Imagina como Bella vai ficar ao saber que o amorzinho da vida dela está morto. – ele girou a arma, encostando em minha têmpora, e senti o gelado do metal, me causando arrepios. – Falando em foder, e em Bella... você não faz idéia de como foi tirar a virgindade dela, Edward... foi completamente inesquecível... ela era _tão_ apertada... tão inocente...

Quem ele pensava que era para falar desse jeito de _minha_ Bella? Eu não podia imaginar eles dois juntos, transando, e ele sendo seu primeiro homem... isso simplesmente tiraria todo meu juízo.

E já estava tirando. James estava conseguindo justamente o que queria. Me provocar. Eu só conseguia sentir nojo. Mas esse nojo logo se transformou em ódio. E esse mesmo ódio começou a me tomar como um vírus, se espalhando por todas as minhas veias e por todos os poros de meu corpo.

Ele não podia falar de Bella desse jeito. E ele não falaria mais.

Ela era minha. Só minha.

Meu pé pisou com ainda mais força no pedal, e pisei no freio ao mesmo tempo, dando uma curva fechada e fazendo com que o corpo de James batesse no porta luvas. Ele ajeitou seu corpo, cambaleando no assento, mas logo voltou à sua posição de antes.

- Não venha com brincadeirinhas, Cullen! – ele gritou, pressionando a arma ainda mais em minha têmpora.

- Eu já falei James, se for pra morrer, vamos nessa juntos. – falei entredentes, sentindo toda a raiva me consumir ainda mais. Meus ollhos ardiam, e eu tinha certeza que eles deviam estar avermelhados, tomados de fúria.

Acelerei mais, ainda mais, o máximo que pude, chegando em segundos na rodovia que dava para a parte sul de Atlanta. Porém, quando chegamos perto da encruzilhada, uma buzina alta ecoou. Um caminhão enorme, daqueles que transportavam carros para revendedoras, apareceu do nada na nossa frente, e por mais que eu tentasse freiar, já era tarde demais.

Eu só senti o impacto. Forte, muito forte. E com esse mesmo impacto, ouvi um disparo.

Meu corpo já não me respondia mais. E a única coisa que consegui fazer foi fechar meus olhos.

* * *

_Sorry pela demora! Mais um capítulo para vocês, meus amores!_

_Não me matem, ok? Semana que vem tem mais! _

_Comentários são bem vindos! ^^_

_Beijinhos e uma ótima semana! _


	34. Chapter 34 Pain

**Capítulo 34 - Pain**

_PoV Bella_

Em uma semana na Austrália, eu já tive um grande aprendizado. Nunca tente contar o tempo, quando de todas as formas ele não está a seu favor.

Pra que contar? Pra que se angustiar, pensando que já estávamos um, dois, três dias longe, quando o dia para nos encontrarmos era uma incógnita? Você simplesmente fica nesse looping angustiante, de contagens e números, e tristeza... e não chega em lugar nenhum. Se pelo menos eu tivesse uma esperança... uma data que eu pudesse me pegar a ela e pensar "Oh, aquele dia pode ser que eu volte..." mas não. Não existia nada. Nada. Apenas a vontade de voltar e de estar com meus melhores amigos, principalmente com Edward.

Não que eu não estivesse gostando da companhia de Tia Bree. Dona de um atelier de artes, ela era divertida, carismática, tinha uma aura maravilhosa e uma gargalhada deliciosa de ouvir. Mas no dia que cheguei, passei a noite inteira chorando, porque só de olhar para ela, vinham todas as lembranças possíveis e imagináveis de minha mãe. Foi minha primeira fraqueza, e meu primeiro grande gasto, porque liguei para Edward procurando apoio, do meu celular, e depois tive a realização de que cada minuto que falamos, me custou mais de cinco dólares. Então, chegamos a conclusão de que deveríamos usar o computador.

E até que estávamos nos arrumando e conseguindo nos falar, mesmo que por cinco minutos diários e alguns sms, que eram o serviço mais barato da companhia telefônica. Ele estava muito ocupado com o mandado de prisão de James, e todos os outros problemas do processo, mais seu apartamento devastado, e por último, o nosso escritório, que no momento parecia ter sido abruptamente abandonado por todos os seus sócios. Edward estava sozinho ali, tentando de alguma forma organizar a bagunça, e eu sabia que não estava sendo fácil.

Tentei contactar Victoria e Mike algumas vezes por email, e consegui ajeitar algumas coisas. Tive que engolir meu orgulho e pedir muitos favores, mas me senti satisfeita de saber que serviu para ajudar Edward de alguma forma. Mesmo sem minha chefia, parecia que tudo estava caminhando corretamente, e nossos outros clientes estavam sendo atendidos do jeito que deveriam ser.

Apesar de que, o escritório era a última coisa que realmente me preocupava. Durante todos esses dias, Edward não comentou comigo sobre o mandado de prisão de James, ou se tinha tido algum avanço, ou se ele tinha sido preso... ele simplesmente mudava de assunto, ou fingia que não estava ouvindo, que a conexão estava ruim, e eu confesso que fui fraca em não fincar meu pé no assunto, mas foi mais por medo de ouvir as coisas que ele poderia me falar.

Eu morria de medo do que James pudesse fazer a Edward e a Jasper, depois de tudo que ele conseguiu arrumar sem escrúpulos. E o pior era saber que se algo acontecesse, eu não estaria lá. James agia de forma aberta, na maior cara de pau, sem medo de ser descoberto. O próprio cartão que ele havia me mandado um dia antes da viagem, estava com sua escrita. Foi a única coisa que Edward comentou comigo.

Quando nos despedimos, - uma das piores situações que já passei em minha vida depois da morte de meus pais, - eu quase me ajoelhei e implorei a ele que se cuidasse. Por mais que estivéssemos juntos a pouco tempo, eu estava dentro de Edward, e ele dentro de mim. Eu conseguia sentir as coisas que ele sentia, e era muito forte. Eu sabia que ele era muito orgulhoso e tentaria de todas as formas provar que não precisava de segurança. Mas fiz ele prometer, e ele me prometeu. Eu só esperava que ele estivesse cumprindo.

Naquele dia, acordei bem cedo, aliás, dormi muito pouco, porque ainda não estava acostumada com o fuso horário. Eram exatamente doze horas de diferença entre Atlanta e Perth, e era difícil você deitar a cabeça olhando a noite lá fora, quando onde você morava ainda era onze da manhã, ou meio dia. Eu sei que remédios me ajudariam, mas tentei evitá-los ao máximo. E isso me ocasionou olheiras enormes, mas que de verdade eu não me importava.

Aquela manhã em especial estava me machucando mais. Porque eram nove horas aqui, e nove horas da noite lá. Momento exato em que começaria a formatura de Edward. Eu não posso nem medir a minha tristeza de não estar presente nesse momento. Eu tinha tanto orgulho de Edward, e tanta certeza que ele seria um advogado maravilhoso, que me doía fisicamente saber que eu não estaria participando do final dessa caminhada. Até porque, eu fiz parte dela de alguma forma; eu dei seu último estágio; Eu fui sua última chefe. E sua primeira sócia.

Continuei deitada, agarrada a um dos travesseiros daquela enorme cama, olhando para a janela aberta. O calor estava muito grande, e eu havia deixado-a aberta a noite inteira. O barulho do mar e o cheiro de maresia me deram bom dia, e apesar de eu gostar muito daquele clima, eu não conseguia me animar.

A única coisa que eu pensava era em como ele estava. Se ele estava com força o suficiente para participar da festa. Eu sabia que ele não queria ir, e pedi a Jasper para ajudar se por algum acaso ele desistisse na última hora, mas um sms me fez pelo menos levantar o tronco da cama, e inclinar até a mesinha de cabeceira.

_"Sem você não tem graça. Nenhuma. Só estou fazendo isso por você. Mas não sei como estou conseguindo. Eu te amo, Bella. – E."_

Apesar de sentir a angústia em suas palavras, um pequeno sorriso escapou de meus lábios, simplesmente pela realização de que ele sim, estava indo para sua festa. Eu não me perdoaria nunca se ele não fosse.

Respondi que ele nem deveria se atrever a não ir, que estava tudo bem comigo, que eu já tinha tomado café da manhã e estava indo caminhar com Tia Bree. Eu odiava mentir, mas eu não podia falar que estava depressiva em cima de uma cama e agarrada a um travesseiro, podia? Nem café da manhã eu estava com vontade de tomar. E eu sabia que isso só ia piorar seu humor.

Mandei a mensagem, na esperança de que minhas palavras falsas fizessem ele se animar ainda mais. Mesmo que eu estivesse afundada em mágoas de não estar a seu lado.

Deitei novamente na cama, voltando a olhar para a janela e olhando o sol, semicerrando meus olhos para toda a luminosidade que ele causava. Me fez lembrar de Miami, e de todas as coisas que tinham acontecido nesses últimos meses. Foi o inferno e o céu na terra ao mesmo tempo. Chegava a ser meio irônico. Esperar toda a sua vida pelo amor verdadeiro, pela pessoa que você sempre quis, e no momento em que você a tem, toda a sua vida vira de cabeça para baixo, te afastando principalmente disso.

- Boom diaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Bree bateu em minha porta, carregando um suco escuro, do qual eu não fazia idéia do que era, mas que eu vinha tomando todos os dias de manhã. A única coisa que sabia era que vinha de uma fruta da América do Sul. Açaí. Acho.

- Hum... – falei com a boca no travesseiro, tomada por desânimo.

- Belldandy, já é seu sétimo dia comigo, você quer fazer o favor de levantar essa carcaça de cima da cama e tomar o suquinho que sua tia fez com taaanto amor? - Bree havia me dado um apelido novo e falava cantando, algo que nos primeiros dias foi um pouco irritante, mas acabei me acostumando.

Tia Bree tinha uma eterna alegria dentro de si, o que fez com que eu não contasse nada sobre meus problemas. Ela não sabia nem um terço do que estava acontecendo nos Estados Unidos, só sabia que eu tive problemas com minha documentação e que tinha que passar uns dias, ou talvez meses por aqui. Eu não queria estragar toda essa felicidade com meus problemas. Já bastava ela estar me acolhendo com tanto carinho.

- Estou cansada.. Não dormi nada.. e não sei quando vou me acostumar com esse maldito fuso horário... – grunhi, me levantando e pegando o copo de sua mão.

Bree sentou na beirada da cama e passou sua mão por meus cabelos, me fazendo carinho. – Você é exatamente igual a sua mãe. – ela sorriu.

- Você é mais. – dei um sorriso pequeno.

- Duh! – ela riu. – Gêmeas servem para serem iguais, Belldandy.

- Jura? – brinquei. – Nunca pensei. – dei um gole no suco.

- Bom, estou saindo. Vou comprar umas tintas, e às três vou para o atelier. Sinta-se em casa, afinal essa é sua casa. Sugiro que você vá dar um passeio, o dia está tão bonito lá fora... porque não faz um passeio de barco? Está tendo temporada de golfinhos na baía, tenho certeza que você ia adorar! – ela falou com animação.

- É, pode ser... – falei terminando de beber o suco e entregando a ela. – Preciso comprar algumas coisas, vou procurar uma academia também... Não posso ficar sem fazer ginástica. Vem tudo parar aqui. – peguei em meu quadril.

- É de família, acredite. – ela pegou meu braço e acariciou. Tão carinhosa quanto minha mãe. – Vou lá meu amor. – ela deu um beijo em minha testa. – Qualquer coisa me ligue, ok? O número está preso na geladeira.

- Ok.

Bottom of Form

Escutei a porta da sala batendo, e ainda fiquei um tempinho quieta, olhando para o tempo lá fora. Estávamos em Appleton, bem perto da baía de Perth, e a população aqui se resumia a surfistas, mergulhadores, donos de iate cheios da grana, e artistas. Minha tia era completamente diferente dos padrões expostos em Appleton, e sua casa até mesmo destoava das casas ao redor, meio hippie, e cheia de cores, mas ela era feliz aqui. Ela gostava de ser diferente. Exatamente igual a minha mãe.

Chegava a ser um pouco assustador, mas o fato de que elas haviam sido geradas no mesmo óvulo era basicamente uma explicação para todo esse comportamento idêntico.

Levantei, me espreguiçando e sentindo o calor que vinha de fora da janela em minha barriga exposta. Fechei os olhos, pela sensação gostosa, pois estava muito pouco acostumada com esse excesso de calor. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque bem alto, e fui para o banheiro, onde tomei um banho com a água bem geladinha, aliviando todo o ambiente quente.

Quando saí e me sequei em frente ao espelho, comecei a pensar no que fazer hoje. Meus dias estavam basicamente um marasmo, pois eu não estava acostumada a não ter nada o que fazer. Minha vida não era ficar em frente a uma televisão, ou computador, não fazendo nada. Se Edward estivesse em casa, e pudéssemos nos falar pelo computador, eu absolutamente passaria o dia inteiro ali, mas nesse exato momento ele estava em sua festa de formatura, e eu realmente tinha que parar de pensar nisso se quisesse passar o dia pelo menos um pouquinho mais animada. Afinal, de nada adiantaria ficar assim.

Então pensei em malhar. Malhar liberava serotonina, e eu poderia me sentir um pouquinho melhor, sem contar que tinha lido na internet que esse tal de açaí era absurdamente calórico, então eu tinha que me cuidar. A falta de Edward para me assegurar do quanto eu era bonita e do quanto eu podia comer as besteiras que quisesse, me deixavam meio que neurótica e controladora.

Coloquei uma calça e blusa de tecido larguinho, chinelinhos, bolsa, e saí, sem rumo, pelas ruas de Appleton. Assim que parei para esperar um sinal abrir, escutei meu celular apitando e sorri, sabendo quem era.

_"Emmett e Rosalie estão se agarrando e se engolindo na minha frente. Isso é tortura. E a culpa é sua. Só para que você saiba. Ah, te amo. – E."_

Tive que rir ao imaginar a situação. E senti pena de Edward ao estar passando por isso. Queria muito estar a seu lado, e pensei no que poderíamos fazer depois da formatura. Provavelmente iríamos para o meu apartamento, ou alugaríamos um quarto em algum hotel de luxo, para comemorar em grande estilo que agora ele era um advogado de verdade. Suspirei ao pensar nessas coisas, e senti meu estômago retorcer ao dar asas a minha imaginação, e pensar em nós dois sozinhos, em uma cama. Apertei em responder, rindo por antecipação. Era engraçado como até por sms Edward conseguia fazer um sorriso escapar dos meus lábios.

_"Me desculpe por isso. :( Fala pra eles arrumarem um quarto. E se quiser, podemos fazer alguma coisinha pelo skype quando você chegar. Isso se você tiver disposição.. :p"_

Assim que atravessei a rua, senti meu celular vibrar em minha mão, provavelmente com uma resposta dele.

_"Hum. Que coisinhas? Preciso de informações, baby."_

Ai meu Deus. Edward parecia uma criancinha, curiosa com o que eu tinha para falar. Era adorável. Por acaso ele queria que eu falasse coisas safadas assim por sms? Sacudi minha cabeça com a realização.

_"Vamos dizer que minha tia vai passar o dia todo em seu ateliê trabalhando, e eu estarei sozinha em casa, depois de ter passado uma noite inteira tendo sonhos eróticos com você. :)"_

Eu não tinha sonhado nada, na realidade nem tinha dormido, mas eu precisava apimentar as coisas não precisava? Imaginei como ele ia receber essa mensagem. Com certeza adoraria.

"_Sabe, eu posso chegar em casa em poucos minutos... Ah, Esme está te mandando um beijo. Não, ela não está lendo o que estamos conversando._

Antes de ler o final da mensagem meu coração já veio na boca, achando que Esme estava lendo as coisas que eu tinha digitado. Só faltava ela achar que a namorada dele era uma louca maníaca sexual que gostava de falar sobre essas coisas até pelo celular. Mas Edward me conhecia, e fiquei aliviada em saber que ela não estava lendo.

_"Mande outro pra ela. E minha tia só estará no ateliê a partir das três da tarde. Você tem até as três da manhã para ficar aí. Sorry."_

_"Não vejo a hora. Então é um encontro. 3:15."_

Sorri.

_"3:15. Lingerie preta ou vermelha?"_

_"Vermelha. Definitivamente vermelha."_

Safadinho.

_"Vermelha será. :) Te espero."_

Eu nem sabia se eu tinha uma lingerie vermelha, tendo em vista que a maioria de minhas roupas sexys tinham ficado em Atlanta. Eu não tinha motivo para trazer essas coisas pra cá, porque era bem óbvio que eu não queria me relacionar com ninguém. E Edward também fez questão de falar que eu não ia levar nenhuma. Bobinho ciumento.

Mas entrei em uma rua cheia de lojas, e pensei em comprar algo bem bonito, para que ele me visse hoje mais tarde. Meu coração já batia forte no peito só de pensar na probabilidade de fazer sexo virtual com Edward. Não era tudo mas era alguma coisa, era uma forma de nos aproximarmos. Eu realmente precisava relaxar, e ele me parecia ser a única pessoa com dons suficientes para conseguir isso.

Nota mental: Sugerir a abertura de uma filial da Victoria's Secret por aqui. Definitivamente.

Achei uma loja de lingeries, e procurei logo pelo setor de cor vermelha. Escolhi uma bem sexy e paguei, saindo rápido da loja. Continuei andando sem rumo, procurando saber como ir até o Píer e ver os tais golfinhos que Tia Bree tanto comentava.

Peguei alguns panfletos pela rua, e em um deles tinha o de uma academia. Prometia aparelhos modernos, de última geração, e era exatamente o que eu precisava para relaxar e ocupar meu tempo. Olhando no mapa de ruas, achei rápido onde era e calculei uma caminhada de exatamente vinte minutos.

Eu não tinha o que fazer mesmo.. então fui.

Era engraçado como Perth estava diferente de quando eu morava aqui. Parecia que tudo era menor, o que me fez constatar que a teoria de que quando somos pequenos as coisas parecem maiores, era verdadeira. Acho que passei em frente à minha creche, mas não conseguia exatamente lembrar. Teria que perguntar a Tia Bree. Se é que ela ia lembrar também. Ela sempre foi bastante presente no meu crescimento pelo fato de ser basicamente grudada com minha mãe... então de repente ela sabia.

Alguns bons vinte minutos depois, - ou mais, - cheguei na dita academia. Era bem moderna, e muito bem decorada, mas estava relativamente vazia. Deviam ter uns três homens malhando e uma mulher conversando com um deles. Andei até o balcão, e avistei o atendente, loiro, com o rosto meio quadrado e as feições bem másculas. O cabelo me lembrava bastante o de Edward e até um pouco de seu rosto me fazia lembrar um pouco. Mas não inteiramente. Edward era perfeito, e eu sabia que não existia pessoa mais bonita do que ele.

- Oi? – falei vendo que ele não tirava os olhos de uma revista de surf.

- Opa, oi! – ele fechou a revista e colocou na parte interna do balcão, levantando-se. – Em que posso ajudar?

- Então, estou pensando em me matricular, ou procurar um personal trainer... como essa foi a única academia que achei nos panfletos, resolvi vir dar uma olhada.

- Seu nome? – ele abriu um sorriso amigável, que me fez sentir bem vinda.

- Isabella. – correspondi ao sorriso, porém um pouco mais envergonhada. Australianos eram calorosos e sociáveis, eu ainda não estava acostumada. Em Atlanta eu convivia com pessoas bem grossas de vez em quando.

- Isabella, eu sou Riley. – ele estendeu a mão, e nos cumprimentamos. – Eu não tenho como te ajudar nessa parte de matrícula e tal, porque a atendente foi almoçar. Eu sou o dono. E personal trainer. Não entendo nada dessa papelada. – ele segurou alguns papéis, me mostrando a zona que era.

- Ah. Sim. Tudo bem... – falei olhando ao redor da academia.

- Mas você falou sobre personal trainer, e isso eu posso te ajudar. – ele sorriu novamente.

Passamos uma boa meia hora olhando os aparelhos e ele me explicando sobre preços, horários, e disponibilidades. Contei um pouco sobre mim, sobre minha situação, que estava há uma semana na Austrália e ainda não estava acostumada com horários, com as pessoas, e basicamente com tudo. Ele riu. Riley era muito agradável e fácil de se conversar, daquelas pessoas que você não se sentia constrangida de ficar em silêncio. Senti ali, que ele poderia ser um grande amigo, do mesmo jeito que Tyler era pra mim, e engatar essa amizade poderia ser um jeito de esquecer a falta que meus amigos verdadeiros me faziam.

A atendente chegou, e me passou os preços da academia, mas logo preferi optar pela companhia de Riley em uma corrida diária pela orla. Combinamos que no dia seguinte começaríamos, e paguei adiantado, me sentindo meio estranha. Parecia que eu estava pagando por companhia, ou por uma amizade. Mas eu estava me sentindo tão sozinha aqui, que pouco me importei.

- Riley... – falei antes de sair. – Você sabe como eu chego na orla, para ver os golfinhos?

Ele sorriu novamente e pediu licença para um aluno, vindo em minha direção.

- Não tem como ver os golfinhos pela orla.. – ele colocou as mãos na cintura. – Só pegando barco.

- Ah... – suspirei. – Minha tia já tinha comentado comigo sobre os passeios de barco, mas achei que eu poderia ver do calçadão.

- Nãão, não... – ele sacudiu a cabeça, rindo, mas não da forma que estava me achando idiota. O que me deixou mais aliviada. – Se eles se aproximarem muito de nós, eles podem encalhar. Só bem mais pro meio da baía mesmo.

- Hum... entendi. – ajeitei minha bolsa no ombro. – Então tudo bem. Até amanhã.

- Eu tenho um iate e sou mergulhador. Se você quiser, está convidada para ver os golfinhos de perto.

- Você é multi-uso? – brinquei.

- Não.. só prefiro ter várias opções na vida. – ele passou a mão no cabelo, exatamente como Edward fazia, e senti um aperto no peito, de imensa saudade. Ele não tinha nem noção de como me fazia falta.

- Tudo bem. Aceito seu convite. Depois combinamos então.

- Certinho. – ele me respondeu com seu sotaque australiano carregado. – Até amanhã. E nada de preguiça. Enterre seu fuso horário no fundo do Oceano Índico. – ele riu.

- Pode deixar, vou tentar. – revirei os olhos, me sentindo um pouquinho mais animada. A atendente também me deu um tchau muito do simpático e assim voltei para a rua, dessa vez começando a sentir fome.

Olhei para uma placa na rua e vi que já estava em Bicton, um pouco longe da casa de Tia Bree. Mas não me importava em ficar andando assim. Faria passar o tempo, e quanto mais rápido passasse, mais rápido eu veria Edward pela câmera. E eu não via a hora.

Avistei um restaurante vegetariano, e apesar de não ser uma, resolvi entrar e comer alguma coisa. Aqui na Austrália existia uma enorme quantidade de pessoas adeptas do veganismo, e eu até poderia me tornar uma, se eu não amasse tanto carne. Lembrei dos hamburgueres que comi diversas vezes com Edward no Burger Spot, perto do escritório, e mais uma vez senti a pontada de saudades.

Fiz o meu pedido e sentei. Em pouco tempo a garçonete voltou com meu suco de mamão, falando que meu prato ficaria pronto em vinte minutos. Procurei meu celular, para ver se tinha alguma mensagem, e me surpreendi quando tinha uma de Jasper.

_"Edward está brindando nesse exato momento com todos os amigos. Consegui ver o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro no rosto dele hoje. Você sabe que você é a principal responsável disso não é? Só achei que queria saber. Jazz."_

Eu queria responder, mas uma onda súbita de tristeza, orgulho, melancolia e alegria tomou conta de mim, fazendo meus olhos encherem de água. Eu não conseguia enxergar um palmo a minha frente, e senti minhas bochechas tremerem, de tanto tentar conter o choro. Dei uma fungada rápida, e apertei meus olhos, sentindo as lágrimas pesadas caindo em minhas mãos, e nas teclas do meu celular.

- Você está me seguindo? – ouvi a voz de Riley, e levantei a cabeça, morrendo de vergonha por estar chorando na frente de uma pessoa que tinha acabado de conhecer. - O que aconteceu? – ele arregalou os olhos, extremamente surpreso por estar me vendo nesse estado, tendo em vista que há quinze minutos atrás eu estava rindo. – Isabella?

- Nada, nada... – limpei as lágrimas com as costas de minha mão. – Só... algumas coisas que deixei nos Estados Unidos... e que não queria ter deixado. – falei baixo, limpando meu celular que já estava todo molhado.

- Posso me sentar? – ele falou, apontando para a cadeira que estava vazia.

- Claro. – falei com a voz ainda quebrada.

- Se você quiser alguém para conversar, eu estou aqui, ok? – ele falou baixo, tentando me olhar nos olhos. - Não tem nada a ver com você ter me contratado, nem estar me pagando, nem nada. Eu sei que você está sozinha aqui, e você pode achar um amigo em mim.

Suas palavras eram tão fortes e tão intensas, que eu por pouco não desabei mais. Minha vontade era de abraçar Riley, - aquele estranho que eu tinha acabado de conhecer, - e contar todos os meus problemas, todos os meus medos, e tudo que me incomodava.

Mas no mínimo ele iria se assustar comigo. E comentar com todo mundo que sua mais nova cliente era surtada.

Ele pegou em minha mão, apertando bem forte, ainda vendo minhas lágrimas descendo por minhas bochechas.

- Eu estou falando sério, Isabella. – ele falou firme. – Se você não quiser contar, eu respeito. Mas se você estiver precisando falar, eu juro que sou todo ouvidos. Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

E foi assim que ele foi me ganhando.

Aos poucos eu desabei e contei tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dois meses. Cheguei a me assustar com a rica quantidade de detalhes que dei. Eu não sei porque, mas eu conseguia confiar em Riley, e ele me passava toda a segurança para isso. Ele ficou calado, apenas ouvindo o que eu falava, e me olhando, demonstrando que estava prestando atenção. Assim que parei de falar, ele me abraçou, e falou que eu realmente estava passando por uma barra muito pesada.

Até ele não sabia o que falar. Minha situação era triste.

- Sei lá, as vezes eu acredito que tudo acontece por uma razão. – ele falou, mordendo seu hambuguer de soja. – Você corria perigo por lá, com esse tal de James... não corria?

- Sim, mas... Edward também está correndo perigo, sabe? E isso é o que mais me agonia...

Ele abaixou os olhos, assentindo com a cabeça que me entendia.

- Ele é um homem de sorte. – ele sorriu.

- Porque? – franzi o cenho, não entendendo.

- Porque eu realmente pretendia te chamar pra sair, ou dar em cima de você nos próximos dias que corrêssemos juntos. Até eu saber toda a sua história. Você o ama demais, e dá pra ver em seus olhos o quanto essa história está te incomodando. Eu seria um idiota de ignorar isso. – ele deu um gole em seu açaí.

- Obrigada, Riley. – foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar. Eu devia estar lisonjeada, e me sentindo com o ego nas nuvens porque Riley era um homem bonito. E eu sempre tinha uma baixa alto estima. Mas eu simplesmente não conseguia sentir nada. Estava como se estivesse anestesiada.

- Não precisa agradecer. Você é uma linda mulher, Isabella. Falei porque achei que tinha que ser sincero com você. Até porque é melhor agir com sinceridade se vamos ser amigos.

Sorri.

O resto do almoço conversamos sobre outros assuntos. Riley me contou que morava aqui em Bicton desde os vinte e dois anos. Agora ele tinha vinte e quatro, e tinha acabado de comprar seu iate. Seu pai havia sido jogador de futebol da seleção da Austrália, e a mãe técnica do time feminino de futebol. Toda a família sempre foi muito ligada a esportes e saúde. Agora, eles moravam em Sidney, por conta dos treinamentos, e Riley ficava em Bicton, onde administrava sua academia e fazia mergulho na baía todo final de semana. Ele mais uma vez me fez o convite de passearmos de lancha, e até comentou que me ensinaria a mergulhar, se eu quisesse. Apesar de me amedrontar e ter um pouco de falta de ar só de pensar em ficar debaixo da água, aceitei, falando que em troca, eu faria serviços de advocacia para sua academia, já que ele estava um pouco irritado com seu advogado atual.

Ótimo. Meu tempo ficaria tomado. Era tudo o que eu queria. Impressionante em como algumas horas na rua eu já tinha conseguido ajeitar um pouco minha vida nesse país. De repente era um presente dos deuses, por ela estar tão desorganizada.

- Merda! – falei ao olhar para o relógio no pulso de Riley. – São cinco para as três! Eu preciso voltar para casa, combinei com Edward!

- Onde você está mesmo? Appleton?

- Isso. – peguei minha carteira para deixar o dinheiro em cima da mesa. – Onde posso pegar um táxi?

- Eu te levo. – ele sorriu, balançando a chave do carro em sua mão.

- Riley, você por acaso é algum anjo enviado pra mim? – ri.

- Não... Anjos não tem sexo. Eu não sei se conseguiria viver dessa forma. – ele riu.

Deixamos o dinheiro do nosso almoço em cima da mesa e fomos para o carro. Ele conhecia tudo pelas redondezas, e agradeci muito a ele por me deixar em casa dez minutos depois. Com um aceno, ele foi embora, e eu estava com tanta pressa, que deixei a chave cair duas vezes no chão antes de finalmente conseguir abrir a porta.

Eu estava louca para falar com Edward, para contar do meu dia, falar de Riley, - na esperança que ele não sentisse ciúmes, - e principalmente brincarmos pela câmera. Joguei a bolsa no chão e levei a sacola com a lingerie até meu quarto, ligando o notebook e correndo até o banheiro, para me trocar. Coloquei a lingerie, minha roupa novamente por cima, e conectei a internet, já imaginando como pediria desculpas pelo atraso.

Mas ele ainda não estava lá.

Me deitei na cama, com o notebook ao meu lado, e fiquei olhando alguns sites enquanto esperava seu nome pular na janelinha. Chequei meus emails, chequei os emails do escritório, enviei um email para Rosalie, outro para Tyler, - esperando que ele fosse menos grosso comigo, - e um para a sobrinha de Carmela. A própria Carmela não sabia mexer em computador, mas eu mandava as notícias para a sobrinha dela, que transmitia rapidinho e até respondia, me contando o que Carmela tinha dito.

Quatro da tarde. Quatro da manhã nos Estados Unidos.

Fui ao banheiro fazer xixi, andei até a cozinha, bebi água, lavei uns pratos que tinham na pia, e voltei.

Ainda nada.

Corri até a sala, pegando minha bolsa e procurando o celular. Nada. Nem uma mensagem, ou uma ligação. Como Jasper tinha mandado o sms falando que ele estava brindando, e feliz, pensei na possibilidade de ele ter bebido demais, e acabou esquecendo do nosso encontro. Mas por outro lado, a louca neurótica dentro de mim, começou a pensar que alguma coisa errada podia ter acontecido também.

Por isso, ignorando o preço que ia me custar, peguei o celular e disquei para Edward.

Desligado.

Meu coração começou a bater tão forte no peito, que me deu falta de ar e ânsia de vômito ao mesmo tempo. Disquei novamente, e nada. Tentei o número de Jasper, de Emmett, de Rosalie, e todos pareciam não me atender.

Era horrível você não ter o que fazer, estar de mãos atadas. Eu não tinha pra quem ligar, para onde ir, e foi aí que eu comecei a chorar. Mesmo sem ter um motivo plausível para isso, as lágrimas escapavam de meus olhos como se alguém de verdade tivesse morrido, ou como se eu tivesse perdido alguma coisa muito importante na minha vida.

Cenários assustadores e diferentes passaram por minha cabeça. Eu sei que eu podia estar exagerando, que eles podiam estar dormindo, afinal eram quase cinco da manhã lá, mas algo me dizia que as coisas não estavam bem. Eu simplesmente sentia.

Coloquei a mão no peito tentando cessar a dor que a falta de ar me causava, e o celular vibrou, apontando o nome de Jasper na tela.

- Jasper! – falei prontamente, em desespero e já em prantos.

- _Bella... você tá chorando? Alguém te ligou?__  
_  
Como assim alguém me ligou? Definitivamente alguma coisa estava errada.

- Não, ninguém me ligou. Eu só estou desesperada porque combinei de falar com Edward na internet às três, e já são cinco, e...

- _Bella..._ – ele falou baixo, bem baixo, uma voz embargada de tristeza. - _Eu preciso que você fique calma. Por favor Bella. Promete pra mim que vai ficar calma?_

- Não, eu não prometo Jasper, eu estou completamente desesperada, agora então que você falou isso... Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu? Edward está bem?

- _Não._ – ele falou soturnamente. – _Ele não está bem.__  
_  
Meus joelhos falharam, me levando ao chão.

- _Bella! Bella!_ – eu ouvi os gritos de Jasper no telefone.

- Eu... Jasper... o que aconteceu? – eu não sabia ao certo se ele ia entender o que eu estava falando, porque nem eu mesma estava conseguindo. O choro se misturava a minha voz, causando excesso de saliva em minha boca, e dificultando que as palavras saíssem. Em certo momento cheguei a me engasgar em meu próprio choro.

- Aconteceu um acidente... Edward e James estavam no carro... James estava com uma arma, ela disparou acertando Edward e...

A ânsia de vômito aumentou, e corri até o banheiro, deixando o celular cair de minha mão. Me joguei naquele piso frio, segurando na privada, vomitando até o que não tinha em meu estômago.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo comigo.

Não, definitivamente NÃO.

Deus, por favor, não tire Edward de mim.

* * *

_NÃO ME MATEM! _

_Vou ser boazinha e postar o próximo capítulo sexta feira. Mas posso ganhar reviews? *pede encarecidamente e com vergonha*_

_Obrigada pelas reviews da semana passada. Amo vocês! Não posso nem falar que espero que vocês gostem desse capítulo porque sei que vocês devem estar querendo meu couro nesse exato momento, mas... relaxem. =)_

_Beijão e até sexta! _


	35. Chapter 35 Unexpected

**Capítulo 35 – Unexpected**

Pov Edward

_Três meses e duas semanas depois_

- Edward? Edward? – a voz sussurrava no fundo da minha mente como se fosse quase inexistente.. Meu corpo estava mole, provavelmente pela privação de sono dos últimos dias. Estava realmente muito difícil conseguir dormir depois de tudo que aconteceu.

O barulho do tiro, a voz de James e o vidro estilhaçando ainda era presente todas as noites, em todos os meus sonhos. O pânico que eu senti naquele momento ainda se fazia sentir em cada uma das minhas noites mal dormidas. O médico avisou que eu teria grande dificuldade em esquecer do acontecido, e pelo jeito ele estava certo. Eu estava sofrendo um grande transtorno pós-traumático.

- O que é, Emmett? – falei com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro. Me recordo que consegui dormir, - ou ao menos cochilar, - por volta de cinco e meia da manhã. Eram seis e cinquenta e esse filho da puta estava me acordando.

- Você tem que ir à Dra. Hudson. – ele me sacudiu. - E eu tenho que sair com Rosalie, prometi tomar café da manhã com a avó dela, estou atrasado. Não posso ficar aqui controlando se você vai acordar ou não. Vamos, levanta logo!

- Vá à merda, Emmett. – joguei um dos travesseiros em cima dele, e continuei onde estava.

- Edward, deixa de ser irresponsável! Você tem que ir nessa merda, e você sabe disso. Depois a justiça vai ficar em cima de você, você perde o direito de advogar, e vai ser mais difícil trazer Bella de volta. É isso que você quer?

Depois de ser indiciado por homicídio culposo devido à morte de James, o tribunal sugeriu que enquanto o processo estivesse rolando comigo em liberdade, eu tivesse o acompanhamento semanal de uma psicóloga, e isso realmente me irritava. Era uma hora desperdiçada da minha vida, uma hora inútil, que eu poderia estar usando para tirar Bella da Austrália, lugar que ela ainda continuava, por negligência minha e da porra da justiça americana.

Mas eu ia, por obrigação, toda semana à porra da consulta. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Eu sentava, ela perguntava como eu estava, eu falava que bem, e continuava calado. Ela me fazia perguntas sobre o dia do acidente, e eu simplesmente não respondia. Eu não queria responder, eu não queria lembrar, e por mais que eu achasse que isso não ia ajudar na minha posição com a justiça, eu ignorava e ficava calado por todos aqueles sessenta minutos inúteis, me sentindo um babaca sem tamanho.

- Eu estou indo, Edward. Estou te avisando. – Emmett jogou o travesseiro em cima de mim. – Levanta logo, e vai nessa merda dessa consulta!

- TÁ BOM! – gritei, me sentindo um adolescente de dezesseis anos sendo forçado a ir para a escola em um dia frio.

Levantei da cama, sentindo meus olhos doloridos pela falta de sono, e o corpo completamente mole e sem equilíbrio. Eu estava literalmente acabado. Fisicamente e mentalmente. Todos estavam comentando nos últimos dias que eu estava me tornando basicamente um lixo humano. Animador, não é? Pois era o que eu ouvia, tanto de Jasper, quanto de Emmett e Rosalie. Esme era a única que usava palavras mais suaves para denominar meu estado de espírito, e Carlisle não se importava muito. Na realidade ele tinha outras idéias, que estavam me irritando profundamente.

Algumas vezes ele veio conversar comigo, sugerindo que eu saísse da Swan & Associates, e me juntasse à escritórios de amigos. Chegou até a falar que me ajudaria a abrir meu próprio escritório. Ele claramente estava contra o meu relacionamento com Bella, tanto emocionalmente quanto profissionalmente, devido aos acontecimentos atuais. De certa forma eu podia até entender, porque qual pai não se preocupa em uma situação que seu filho quase morre? Mas eu amava Isabella, e já falei que morreria por ela, mas ele parecia não entender, nem ao menos querer me entender. Ele dizia que eu já havia ferrado minha vida o suficiente por ela, e não deveria continuar me afundando desse jeito.

Isso, ocasionou em uma grande briga entre nós dois, com Esme no meio, e eu acabei causando uma separação temporária de meus pais. Carlisle estava dormindo em um quarto de hotel, e Esme ficou em casa. E o pior era que eu não sabia se minha mãe estava bem como aparentava, ou apenas fingindo. Ela dizia que estava bem, que precisava desse tempo longe dele para repensar algumas coisas no casamento, e aproveitar para dar mais ênfase em seu trabalho na faculdade, mas eu sabia que no fundo ela deveria estar sofrendo. Minha mãe amava meu pai profundamente, que chegava a ser visível a falta que ele fazia nela. Até seu jeito de agir e de falar ficava diferente

Todos esses acontecimentos influenciaram diretamente em meu relacionamento com Bella. Cada dia que passava, nos falávamos menos. No começo tudo foi ótimo; Depois do acidente, eu passei a entrar em contato com ela vinte e quatro horas por dia pelo computador, afinal eu estava em uma cama de hospital, com o pé quebrado e um corte profundo na sobrancelha, causado pelo estilhaço da bala. Ela precisava saber que eu estava bem, e eu dei isso a ela, durante todo esse tempo. Nós conversávamos, jogávamos paciência, e até mesmo ficávamos um pouco mais íntimos quando as enfermeiras me deixavam sozinho com meu laptop. Foi um mês muito bom, e eu quase não conseguia sentir sua falta; ela estava sendo uma presença constante em minha vida, a não ser pela falta do toque, do sentir a pele, o cheiro... isso ainda era uma das nossas maiores frustrações.

Mas assim que saí do hospital, tudo mudou. Como fui indiciado pela morte de James, tive que ser presença constante em tribunais, na porra da psicóloga, e ainda tive que participar durante quinze dias de um grupo de apoio à alcóolatras, porque foi comprovado que eu estava sobre forte efeito de álcool no momento do acidente.

Jasper estava sendo meu advogado e me ajudou bastante. Eu expliquei durante as sessões com o juiz que eu simplesmente bati o carro porque estava tentando me defender de James, e não porque estava bêbado; Por sorte, a arma e o tiro disparado foram provas de que eu estava falando a verdade, e que James me mataria com facilidade ali, se o acidente não tivesse acontecido. Bom, a cicatriz permanente que eu teria em minha sobrancelha também me fazia lembrar disso todos os dias.

Isso, somado com o trabalho no escritório, e com as coisas pendentes que eu ainda tinha que resolver com o consulado Australiano em razão da extradição de Bella, acabou nos afastando. Hoje, eu já contava três dias sem falar com ela e não podia fingir que no mínimo, estava muito incomodado com isso.

Ela falou algumas vezes sobre um tal de Riley. No começo eu não dei muita confiança, porque eu estava sobre forte efeito de remédios e provavelmente não processei a informação, além de não querer brigar com ela por um motivo aparentemente idiota, quando estávamos tão distantes um do outro. Mas agora, eu sentia ciúme. E muito ciúme. Porque ele podia ver Bella todos os dias e eu não podia. Ele podia correr com ela, e eu não podia. Ele podia olhar em seus olhos, sentir seu cheiro... e eu estava aqui, no meu apartamento recém reformado, à quilômetros de distância dela, apenas sentindo raiva de um homem que eu nem ao menos conhecia.

Bella por diversas vezes falou que ele era apenas um amigo, e que na realidade ela pagava a ele para que fosse seu personal trainer. Perguntei se ele tinha a mesma opção sexual de Tyler, e fiquei ainda mais possesso com a resposta negativa. Riley gostava de mulher, e eu esperava do fundo de minha alma que ele gostasse de suas bolas, porque seria a primeira coisa que eu cortaria no momento em que pisasse na Austrália, se soubesse que ele tinha tentado alguma coisa com Isabella.

Eu queria ir para a Austrália. Muito. Cheguei a olhar horários de vôos, mas eu simplesmente não tinha como. Não podia. Enquanto eu não fosse absolvido do assassinato de James, eu não era autorizado a sair do país, porque seria considerado fugitivo. E isso me dava ainda mais raiva, porque eu odiava me sentir preso, e sem poder ter a escolha de vê-la quando bem me entendesse. Sem contar com o medo de perdê-la para Riley. Eu não me perdoaria. E por mais que doesse, não perdoaria ela também. Não depois de tudo que passei para estarmos juntos.

Minha mente às vezes ficava vagando por essa questão, e eu tinha que simplesmente me concentrar em alguma coisa para não deixar que meu ciúme superasse todo o meu bom senso. Pois acabaria surtando de uma vez por todas. As chances eram grandes.

Didier foi encontrado e deportado para a França, onde estava em prisão domiciliar, pelo alto nível social e financeiro que ele tinha. Não era nem metade do que ele merecia, mas pelo menos dava um ponto final à nossa história com eles, e com aquele processo maldito de estupro. Finalmente estávamos livres, sem ameaças, mas eu ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir o sumiço dos documentos. Ainda continuava uma incógnita, e eu de verdade não descansaria enquanto não descobrisse como James conseguiu mandar Isabella para a Austrália, e com tanta facilidade.

Terminei meu banho e saí rápido de casa, pois já estava mais do que atrasado para a sessão com a Dra. Hudson. Eu sei que seria inútil, e que mais uma vez ia perder uma hora do meu dia, mas se eu não fosse, o juiz ficaria em cima de mim, e isso era algo que eu realmente não queria.

Quando cheguei, ainda tive que esperar mais uns vinte minutos, porque ela estava com um cliente importante. Há. Que ironia. Me encostei na cadeira, fechando os olhos e ignorando os olhares da secretária dela, que me lembravam muito de Jessica; Nem preciso falar que quase tive ânsia de vômito. Eu simplesmente estava cansado disso. Cansado de ser rodeado por mulheres pelas quais eu não tinha o mínimo interesse, e cansado de sentir falta da única que tinha importância pra mim.

Peguei meu celular, e resolvi mandar um sms para Bella. Acho que estávamos em meio a uma guerra de orgulho. Se eu não mandasse mensagem, ela não mandava, e vice e versa. Parecíamos dois adolescentes. Provavelmente por isso estávamos no terceiro dia sem se falar. Confesso que eu também estava bastante mal humorado com tudo que vinha me acontecendo, e às vezes eu acabava estourando com ela sem motivo. Isso também era um grande combustível para nossa falta de comunicação. Por isso, resolvi engolir meu orgulho de uma vez por todas.

_Sinto sua falta, sabia? Odeio ter que passar por tudo isso. E queria falar com você hoje. Tem algum horário pra mim? Ainda te amo. – E._

Coloquei o aparelho no colo e fechei os olhos novamente, encostando a cabeça na parede atrás de mim. Alguns minutos depois veio a resposta.

_Também sinto sua falta. Os dias passam lentamente aqui. Como já são 9 da noite, estou em casa. Ficarei te esperando no skype. E para com essa de "eu ainda te amo". Dói você falar desse jeito. Eu te amo. – B."_

As respostas dela sempre tinham o poder de me surpreender. Suspirei fundo, desligando o celular para que não atrapalhasse a consulta inútil e alguns minutos depois, estava me sentando naquela cadeira de couro que era pra ser confortável, se não fosse a situação atual.

Os olhares que Dra. Hudson me dava eram desconcertantes, como se ela quisesse sugar todo e qualquer pensamento que estava em minha cabeça no momento. Eu odiava me sentir vulnerável. Ainda mais com uma pessoa que não tinha importância nenhuma em minha vida, e que eu nem sequer conhecia direito para sair falando de meus problemas.

- Como você está hoje, Edward? – ela inclinou-se em sua cadeira, continuando a me olhar daquele jeito terrível.

- A mesma coisa de sempre, mesma coisa de semana passada. – apoiei minhas duas mãos nas pernas, passando-as pra cima e para baixo, sentindo o jeans arranhando minhas palmas. As vezes fazer isso me acalmava.

- Nenhuma melhora? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, demonstrando que não acreditava nem um pouco nas coisas que eu estava falando.

- Nenhuma melhora, nenhuma piora. Estou do mesmo jeito. – o jeans continuava a friccionar minhas palmas, me fazendo relaxar.

- Sabia que se você se abrisse comigo as coisas seriam mais fáceis? Poderiam até melhorar de verdade. – ela falou, clicando sem parar a caneta que estava em sua mão. Estava começando a me irritar.

- Esse barulho me irrita. – falei, e ela escreveu no papel. Sério que ela estava escrevendo que eu me irritava com o clicar da caneta? Que avanço.

- Viu como você está? Olha sua postura, olha como você é uma pessoa rude... você era assim, Edward? – ela suspirou. - Você realmente não quer me contar o que aconteceu no dia do acidente?

- Meu Deus! – grunhi, passando as mãos por meu rosto, tentando mostrar que eu estava claramente enjoado de falar sobre isso. – Você já não leu meu testemunho no tribunal? Porque ficar rondando isso?

- Eu quero ouvir você falando comigo, Edward. Não você falando com o Juri. Quero ouvir coisas que ele não ouviu, coisas que estão presas dentro de você, e te machucando.

Nada daquela noite me machucava. Tirando o meu pé que ainda doía de vez em quando, e a marca eterna na minha sobrancelha, eu ficava aliviado em saber que James estava morto.

A única coisa que me incomodava agora e que me deixava nesse estado era saber que Bella estava longe de mim, e na companhia de pessoas pelas quais eu estava sentindo um imenso ciúme. A falta dela me fazia isso. A falta dela estava me transformando nessa pessoa.

Dra. Hudson ainda passou os próximos minutos tentando tirar algo de mim, sem sucesso. Ao final da consulta ela já estava cansada, e eu ainda mais irritado. Quando saí de lá, peguei comida chinesa para viagem e voltei para casa. Não estava com a mínima vontade de ir para o escritório, apesar de não ter ido na última semana e meia, mas sabia que Mike daria um jeito no que fosse preciso. Impressionante como antes eu tinha ódio dele, e agora estávamos nos dando bem. Percebi que antigamente eu apenas implicava com as pessoas sem motivo, e foi uma das coisas que fiz com Mike quando cheguei no escritório. Agora que eu era seu chefe, ele me tratava infinitamente melhor, e eu achei que no mínimo eu deveria retribuir.

Cheguei em casa, um pouco molhado da chuva torrencial que estava lá fora e coloquei a comida em cima da mesa de centro, enquanto checava as correspondências. Havia uma, do consulado, marcando mais uma audiência em razão à documentação de Bella. Respirei fundo, e torci para que dessa vez desse tudo certo. Tudo acabava dando tão errado, que eu ficava me perguntando quando íamos conseguir arrumar tudo de uma vez por todas.

Mas quanto mais eu tentava me organizar, menos eu conseguia chegar a um denominador comum. Minha mente estava uma bagunça e Esme chegou a comentar várias vezes que tinha medo que eu entrasse em depressão. Mas eu me sentia montando um quebra cabeça de um milhão de peças nesse caso de Isabella. Parecia que a justiça estava enrolando cada vez mais, e eu as vezes me sentia perdido de verdade. Para ser sincero, eu não estava nem me importando muito com o meu processo, e sim com o dela. Eu podia ser preso, podia ser condenado pela morte de James, mas faria questão de trazer Bella de volta antes disso.

Peguei o notebook, colocando ele em cima da mesinha e abri os pacotes da comida chinesa enquanto sentava no sofá. Liguei, esperando conectar e dei um gole em meu refrigerante enquanto checava meus emails. Fazia um bom tempo que eu não os via, e me surpreendi ao ver sete mensagens de Alice. Todas no mesmo tom vocativo, diziam que ela precisava falar comigo, e com urgência. Ignorei todas, e deletei todas. Desde o dia do acidente, eu não troquei nenhuma palavra com Alice, por mais que ela tenha tentado. Ligou para Emmett, tomou fora dele, de Jasper e de Esme, e até chegou a aparecer no hospital, mas por sorte eu estava fazendo um exame e não estava no quarto no momento. Eu esperava do fundo da minha alma que ela estivesse morrendo de angústia por dentro, ao ter falado aquelas palavras pra mim antes do acidente. Ela deu a entender que queria me ver morto. E ela quase conseguiu.

Conectei o skype e vi o nome de Bella online. Um sorriso escapou dos meus lábios, e me senti aliviado. Era a primeira vez no dia que eu sorria.

**B. Swan:** Demorou pra chegar :(

**Cullen:** Desculpa, estava chovendo, e tive que ir na psicóloga...

**B. Swan:** Como foi hj?

**Cullen:** A mesma coisa de sempre.

**B. Swan:** Ainda não falou nada com ela?

**Cullen:** Não tenho o que falar...

**B. Swan:** :(

**Cullen:** Sinto sua falta, sabia?

**B. Swan:** Eu tb sinto.. não vejo a hora de isso acabar logo...

**Cullen:** É, eu tb. Como foi seu dia?

**B. Swan:** Normal. Corri, depois passei o dia resolvendo algumas coisas da academia de Riley...

**Cullen:** Ahm.

Toda vez que ela falava de Riley, a raiva subia. Eu sei que ela estava fazendo alguns serviços advocatícios pra academia dele, mas o fato de saber que eles passaram algumas horas do dia juntos, já me deixava com uma imensa inveja.

**B. Swan:** Edward, quer me falar o que está acontecendo?

**Cullen:** Porque? Como assim?

**B. Swan:** Edward, acha que não percebi como você está mudado? Tô sentindo você se afastando cada vez mais de mim, acha que gosto disso?

**Cullen:** Eu só estou com muito problema na cabeça, meu anjo, e muito mal humorado.

**B. Swan:** Percebi. Não gosto de te ver assim :(

Suspirei, dando um gole no meu refrigerante.

**Cullen:** Não gosto de ficar sem você.

**B. Swan:** :(

**Cullen:** :(

**B. Swan:** Te amo tanto... sentir sua falta dói demais.

**Cullen:** eu também te amo muito, e sei muito bem como é isso. Tô vendo que sou nada sem você...

**B. Swan:** Vamos ficar bem por favor? Se tiver alguma coisa que te incomode, me fala! Eu juro que tento ajeitar tudo, eu só não quero que a gente fique se tratando de forma estranha... é tão ruim pra mim... estamos tão longe...

Suspirei pensando em tudo isso que ela estava escrevendo, e relendo todas as palavras por inúmeras vezes. Ao mesmo tempo que eu queria falar tudo que me incomodava, eu achava que era irrelevante e que só faria com que brigássemos. Bella não aceitaria meus ciúmes por Riley, até porque não seria a primeira vez que falaríamos sobre isso. Não queria ficar batendo na mesma tecla, quase que literalmente. Mas eu sentia tanta falta dela... eu queria tanto que ela estivesse comigo... que até olhar suas palavras me deixava triste.

**Cullen:** Posso te ver na câmera?

Eu esperava que ela dissesse que sim, porque o que eu mais queria era ver pelo menos o rosto de minha Bella.

**B. Swan:** Claro... perai.

Esperei por alguns segundos, e enquanto isso aproveitei para dar mais umas garfadas na comida. Bella ligou a câmera, e em poucos segundos vi sua imagem do outro lado da tela. "De tirar o ar" era pouco para o que eu vi. Ela estava de uma forma que todos chamariam de _nada sensual_, mas pra mim... era tudo. Com um óculos de grau e um rabo de cavalo, uma blusinha de alça, e a pele bem vermelhinha, mostrando a marca de um biquini abraçando seu pescoço.

**Cullen:** Tão linda...

**B. Swan:** Pára... vou ficar vermelha..

**Cullen:** Mais do que já está?

**B. Swan:** Dá pra perceber?

Nesse momento ela abaixou um pouco a barra da blusa na altura de seus seios, olhando para ver se conseguia ver a marca de biquini. Sexy pra caralho.

**Cullen:** Quer parar?

Não sei se era a distância, a saudade ou a carência, mas eu já sentia minhas calças apertadas.

**B. Swan:** Quer ver toda a marquinha? =p

**Cullen:** Céus... Quer me deixar louco?

**B. Swan:** Liga a sua câmera :)

No momento em que terminei de ler a mensagem, escutei duas batidas curtas em minha porta. Eu não imaginava quem pudesse ser, porque Emmett passava a maior parte de seu tempo no apartamento de Rosalie e Esme estava dando aula na faculdade. Eu estava praticamente morando sozinho, e não esperava por ninguém. Se fosse Carlisle... eu realmente esperava que não fosse Carlisle...

**Cullen:** Só um seg. baby... tem alguém na porta.

**:** Ok...

Levantei, abaixando a aba no notebook e fui até a porta, que abri sem me preocupar em observar pelo olho mágico.

- Edward...

- Alice?

Ela estava completamente ensopada em seu casaco branco de chuva. O cabelo curto todo molhado, pingando por sobre seus ombros, e a maquiagem borrada. Ela estava chorando. Os olhos vermelhos denunciavam.

- Eu preciso, preciso falar com você... estou tentando há dias...

- Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você. – falei de forma rude.

Eu era um idiota. Por mais que eu estivesse com muita raiva de Alice, ver aquela imagem à minha frente, naquele momento, me causou certa compaixão. Ela estava tão lixo quanto eu me sentia.

- Por favor, Edward, me ouça apenas hoje, só hoje... – ela soluçava. – Eu prometo que eu nunca mais te incomodo novamente...

E com essas últimas palavras, Alice ganhou acesso ao meu apartamento. Fechei a porta, tirando seu casaco de chuva e buscando uma toalha no armário da sala, para que ela pudesse se secar. Ela agradeceu, e sentou suavemente na poltrona da sala, me olhando.

O silêncio ecoou na sala, e ela respirou fundo, limpando as lágrimas de seu rosto vermelho. Sentei no sofá novamente e apoiei meus antebraços no joelho, encarando seu semblante tenso.

- E então Alice, o que você tem pra me falar?

* * *

_Ahá!_

_Prometi e aqui está o capítulo! Vocês ACHAM que eu ia matar nosso delicioso Edward Cullen? Pelo amor de Deus, né? hahahahaha! _

_E aí, o que vocês acham que a Alice quer com ele? Opiniões? _

_Fic na reta final... muito obrigada por terem me acompanhado, pelo carinho e pelas reviews maravilhosas!_

_Espero saber o que acharam desse capítulo! Reviews são sempre bem vindas! _

_Semana que vem, mais posts! :)_

_Um ótimo final de semana para vocês,, e um grande beijo!_

_Dani Masen_


	36. Chapter 36 I'll have you back in my arms

**Capítulo 36 – I'll have you back in my arms**

_PoV Edward_

- Sim, fui eu, Edward. – ela falou aquelas três palavras, que em mim pareciam mais um soco no estômago do que uma simples constatação.

Foi ela. Foi Alice.

Foi Alice que tirou Bella de mim, foi Alice que causou esse buraco que eu tinha, essa tristeza profunda, essa sensação de impotência que vinha me consumindo por todos esses meses. Toda a insegurança que eu sentia, toda a saudade, e todo o sofrimento que eu e Bella estávamos passando pela distância, tinham ocorrido por causa dela.

Apenas por causa dela.

Diferente do que pensávamos, não foi James que arquitetou essa parte. Ele nem ao menos pediu para que ela desse sumiço nos papéis. Ela sozinha descobriu a existência e destruiu os documentos de Bella, sem nem sequer o conhecimento de James. Ele ficou sabendo algum tempo depois, quando Bella já estava de malas prontas para a Austrália, e por puro cinismo mandou aquele cartão de boa viagem, nos fazendo desconfiar de sua autoria e não despistarmos o fato de que Alice é que estava por trás de toda essa história. Eu sabia que isso tinha sido pensado. Eu sabia que ele não seria idiota o suficiente de mandar um cartão se acusando daquele jeito. Eu deveria ter imaginado isso antes.

- Edward, fala alguma coisa, por favor? – a voz de Alice quebrou meus pensamentos.

- Eu não sei o que falar, Alice. – sacudi a cabeça. – O que você quer que eu diga? Que eu estou com pena de você? – minha cara foi provavelmente de nojo, porque era exatamente o que eu estava sentindo.

- Não, claro que não, eu apenas...

- Eu não consigo sentir nada em relação à você. – sacudi a cabeça negativamente. - Você acabou com a minha vida. Você era a minha melhor amiga, e sabia como tudo mudou, como eu estava diferente depois que Bella apareceu... como eu estava me tornando um homem melhor... melhor do que aquele galinha que eu era. Mesmo assim você foi egoísta o suficiente para tirá-la de mim. Se você me amasse de verdade, você iria querer me ver feliz... Não miserável, como estou agora.

- Eu sei Edward, e é justamente isso que eu estou fazendo! – ela falou em lágrimas, passando os dedos pela toalha que eu tinha entregado para ela se secar. – Eu fiquei sabendo como você estava... sua mãe depois de muita relutância conversou comigo e falou que estava com medo de você entrar em depressão... Eu quero consertar isso... eu estou me sentindo péssima, sei que agi por impulso...

- Você só se deu conta da merda que fez mais de três meses depois, Alice? Depois que eu e Bella nos afastamos quando mais eu precisava dela? Eu estive em uma cama de hospital, e não podia tê-la ao meu lado, você tem noção de como isso é horrível?

- Eu sei. – ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Não, você não sabe! – gritei, me levantando do sofá. – Você não sabe... – abaixei a minha voz, vendo que de nada adiantaria fazer um escândalo. - Você nunca passou por isso, Alice. Você nunca teve alguém tirado de você... você sempre teve seus amigos e quem você queria ao seu redor... só agiu com egoísmo... você tinha que aprender a... – sacudi a cabeça. – O que eu estou falando? Eu nem devia estar aqui explicando nada pra você. A merda já foi feita! E a culpa é toda sua.

- Eu perdi você, Edward. – ela falou baixo. – Desde que ela apareceu, eu perdi você. – ela levantou seu olhar para mim, e vi as lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Meu ódio era tanto, que eu não conseguia ter pena. – Então não venha me falar que eu não sei o que é ter alguém tirado de mim.

- Quem disse que você sabe? Isso são coisas completamente diferentes. Não tem nem comparação! Eu e Bella tínhamos um relacionamento. Sólido. Verdadeiro. Estávamos juntos, e com muitos planos pro futuro. Eu e você nunca fomos nada, além de amigos. E sempre deixamos isso muito claro. Era justamente uma das coisas que eu admirava mais em você. Você era minha amiga sem outras intenções...

- Eu sempre te amei. – ela sacudiu a cabeça, novamente olhando para o chão.

- Ouvir isso não muda nada em mim, Alice. Eu nunca te amei. – falei de forma rude, sabendo que aquilo a magoaria em proporções imensuráveis. Mas eu sinceramente não estava ligando para isso, e nem sei porque cheguei a cogitar me importar.

- Edward, por favor, agora simplesmente pare de falar. Eu não quero mais ouvir uma palavra do que você tem para me dizer, porque sei que obviamente elas vão me magoar. – ela falou entre lágrimas. – Me diz o que eu tenho que fazer para acertar isso. Eu faço o que for preciso, eu só preciso tirar esse peso do meu peito. Somente isso.

Bufei, olhando para o teto e tentando me recompor. Era muita informação para poucas horas de conversa.

- Temos que contar para a polícia. Somente isso. – eu sabia que isso implicava em muita coisa. Provavelmente Alice seria presa. – E você sabe o que pode acontecer.

- Eu não quero ser presa, Edward. – ela limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos, mesmo não adiantando porque logo vinham outras – Imagina o que minha mãe vai falar se souber? E eu me arrependi. Eu estou de verdade arrependida.. queria que você acreditasse em mim.

- Alice, eu não posso fazer nada por você. O máximo que posso fazer por você ter me contado é te arrumar um bom advogado para te ajudar.

Eu estava sendo muito bom fazendo isso? Dar uma chance a ela me fazia ser um imbecil?

Talvez só o tempo me respondesse. Agora eu tinha muitas coisas a resolver. Coisas muito mais importantes.

Enquanto Alice esperava sentada em minha poltrona e aos prantos, liguei para Jasper e pedi que ele se encontrasse conosco o mais rápido possível. Voltei ao notebook, e respondi rapidamente para Bella que não podia falar com ela agora. Óbvio que ela desconfiou, e começou a me fazer milhares de perguntas, mas eu nem sabia como começar a contar. Também não queria dar esperanças sem saber no que isso resultaria, então apenas inventei que Esme havia chegado querendo desabafar sobre os problemas com meu pai e ela aceitou desligar, apesar de eu ter quase certeza que ela não acreditou nem um pouco na minha pequena mentira.

Antes de desligar fiz questão de falar que a amava muito, e que ligaria pra ela assim que eu tivesse um tempo livre, mesmo não me importando quanto eu pagaria de conta telefônica por isso.

Mesmo assim ela ainda desligou meio chateada comigo. Eu sei que Bella estava precisando de atenção assim como eu. Ambos estávamos carentes e necessitados um do outro, mas o que tinha acabado de acontecer era sério, e se eu quisesse ter Bella de volta, eu precisava agir e aproveitar o momento de clareza em que Alice aparentemente estava. Se eu deixasse mais para frente, ela podia se arrepender de ter me contado, e de querer ir a polícia, e eu teria que enfrentar mais problemas, tendo que ir atrás dela, ou tendo que denunciá-la, coisa que eu realmente não queria agora.

Jasper chegou pouco tempo depois, e incrível como Alice não desistiu de tentar seduzi-lo mesmo com seu estado de espírito abalado. Se nada disso tivesse acontecido, se Alice não tivesse agido dessa forma estúpida e demonstrasse ser uma pessoa boa, eu tinha a impressão de que ela faria um par bem legal com Jasper. Eles pareciam se completar, de alguma forma "estranhamente estranha". Chegava a ser um pouco engraçado.

Mas eu não desejava um tipo como Alice para Jasper. Não mesmo. Ainda mais agora, que fazia muito pouco tempo que ele tinha acabado de se recuperar do fato de que Rosalie estava namorando com Emmett.

Ele conversou com Alice por alguns minutos, enquanto eu tentava terminar minha comida chinesa e ligar para a delegacia, marcando uma reunião com um dos delegados que estavam a par do problema com James e de tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos tempos.

Alice foi ao banheiro e Jasper se aproximou, dando um sorriso fraco.

- Ela realmente está arrependida. – ele falou baixo.

- Eu espero que isso seja verdade. – apoiei o telefone entre meu ombro e meu rosto, enquanto ainda esperava que me atendessem.

- É verdade, Edward. – ele falou. – Dê um crédito para a garota. Ela apenas fez as escolhas erradas, aparentemente por amor... – ele suspirou. - Mas agora parece que ela quer ajeitar tudo isso. Sem contar que isso pode trazer Bella de volta.

- Essa é a melhor parte. – sorri, quase que involuntariamente. A realização de que eu poderia ter Bella de volta me deixava extasiado.

- A pior parte é que eu tenho cem por cento de certeza de que ela vai ser presa.

- É. Eu sei. – falei baixo.

- Eu tive uma idéia, mas não sei se seria a melhor coisa a fazer. – ele me olhou nos olhos, como se quisesse que eu desse a ele a segurança para fazer algo que não era certo. As vezes eu não conseguia entender Jasper. Ele claramente era um advogado mais experiente do que eu, então porque ele ficava perguntando minha opinião nas coisas?

- O que?

- Alice colocar a culpa em James. – ele mordeu um pedaço de seu lábio. – Ele já está morto, e isso pode diminuir um pouco a culpa dela. É uma forma de talvez diminuir sua pena.

- E tem como fazer isso, Jasper?

- Ter tem. James não tem como se defender de qualquer jeito. Ela diria que foi ele que pediu para que ela desse o sumiço nos documentos, e pronto. Provas nós temos. Temos o cartão e todas as coisas que James fez contra Bella. Alice seria apenas como uma "marionete".

- Sinceramente não sei, Jasper. – bufei. – Não sei se Alice merece isso, por mais que ela esteja arrependida. Ela errou de qualquer jeito, e eu de verdade não sei se quero perdoá-la. Bella então, quando souber, vai querer matá-la.

- Tudo bem não perdoar, mas acho que enfiá-la em uma cadeia pelo resto da vida dela, não é a melhor forma de dar um castigo, Edward. – ele respirou fundo. – Ela não pensou nas conseqüências, Alice é claramente muito...

- Egoísta, egocêntrica... que mais?

Jasper deu um sorriso fraco e se sentou em meu sofá, esperando Alice sair do banheiro para irmos a delegacia. Terminei minha ligação, marcando uma reunião com o delegado, e partimos para lá, tendo que aturar um trânsito de quase uma hora e meia até o centro da cidade. Foi sorte termos saído bem cedo.

- Ainda temos uma hora antes de encontrarmos o delegado. – Jasper disse ao descer do carro, olhando para seu relógio. Alice estava no banco de trás, com a cabeça encostada na janela, e olhando para o nada. As lágrimas já haviam secado em seu rosto, e sua aparência estava péssima. Completamente diferente da Alice que eu sempre conheci, que vivia impecável.

- O que vamos fazer Edward? – Jasper falou, novamente perguntando minha opinião.

Eu não sabia o que falar. Não sabia se queria Alice presa por um bom tempo de sua vida, ou se preferia perdoá-la. As dúvidas percorriam minha cabeça completamente.

O mesmo ódio que me consumiu algumas horas atrás já estava perdendo a força e praticamente sumido. E provavelmente era porque me realizei que no momento em que Alice contasse tudo, em pouco tempo eu teria minha Bella de volta.

- Eu não sei. – respondi me encostando na parede de fora da delegacia e olhando para o chão. – Juro que não sei.

- O que você faria se fosse ao contrário? – ele me perguntou, se aproximando.

- Como assim? – franzi o cenho. Eu realmente não sabia onde Jasper queria chegar.

- O que você faria se você estivesse no lugar de Alice?

- Bom, eu nunca teria sumido com os documentos, em primeiro lugar. – bufei.

- Tem certeza? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Eu não tinha certeza. Nenhuma. Afinal eu seria hipócrita ao falar que não faria. Até porque por milhões de vezes eu sempre repeti que eu morreria por ela. Sei que seria uma medida desesperada, mas eu simplesmente amava aquela mulher o suficiente para fazer qualquer loucura.

- Não sei.

- Bingo. – Jasper sorriu. – Não estou justificando o que ela fez, Edward. Alice errou, e muito feio, mas é muito ingênua. Até demais. Ainda mais quando se trata de assuntos do coração.

- Em pouquinhos minutos conversando com ela você já descobriu isso? – cruzei os braços e dei uma risada baixa.

- Eu tenho o dom. – ele deu um sorriso de canto dos lábios. Que porra Jasper tava aprontando?

- Cabe a você e Bella decidirem, Edward. – ele falou, olhando rápido para Alice que ainda estava desolada no banco do carro. – Vocês dois foram os mais prejudicados com toda essa história. Bella mais ainda.

Bella mais ainda.

Bella foi completamente prejudicada com toda essa história. Mais do que eu e mais do que qualquer pessoa. Ela teve que deixar toda sua vida aqui e se mudar obrigatoriamente. Acho que de todos nós, ela era a única pessoa que podia dar uma resposta em relação a isso.

Ela tinha todo o direito de dar sua opinião.

- Quanto tempo ainda temos, Jasper? – falei me aproximando do carro e olhando rapidamente para Alice, que estava chorando novamente.

- Meia hora. – ele olhou para o relógio. – Precisamos decidir rápido Edward, para que eu auxilie-a no que ela tem que falar.

- Como assim? – Alice falou com a voz baixa e angustiada.

- Nada, mocinha.. – Jasper falou abaixando-se e ficando no nível de Alice. – Só algumas coisas que temos que resolver, ok? – ele falava de forma calma, acho que para tentar acalmá-la. Ela sabia tanto quanto nós que seria presa. E na realidade precisava de muita coragem para se entregar. Ainda bem que Jasper estava aqui porque eu com certeza não conseguiria dar força a ela. Apesar de cogitar perdoá-la, a mágoa ainda estava dentro de mim, e com muita força. Eu só queria me afastar dela o quanto eu pudesse.

- Vou ligar para Bella. – falei me levantando, e saindo de perto dos dois.

Disquei o número e esperei tocar umas boas vezes até ela atender com uma voz grogue e de sono.

- _Oi_.

- Oi meu anjo. – falei, estranhando o tom de sua voz. Eu sabia que ela estava um pouco chateada por eu ter abandonado-a no skype, mas tinha certeza de que quando ela soubesse da notícia, ela se animaria. – Estava dormindo?

- _Sim. São quase três da manhã aqui, e eu tenho que caminhar cedo._ – as palavras vieram junto com pequenos cubos de gelo.

- Ah sim. – me lembrei na mesma hora de Riley, e a capacidade imbecil que ele tinha de estragar meu humor. – com o Riley?

- _Edward o que você quer?_ – ela falou quase me cortando.

- Só queria te contar uma coisa que aconteceu, mas aparentemente você não quer saber o que é, né?

Sim, eu sei que estávamos parecendo duas crianças, mas se eu guardasse isso pra mim poderia estourar depois.

- _É, porque sou eu quem estou estranha não é mesmo? Sempre sou eu, Edward. Você me deixa no skype te esperando que nem uma idiota, sendo que aqui já é madrugada, e com alguma desculpa escrota de que Esme estava lá querendo conversar. Eu não sou burra, eu sei que ela trabalha essa hora!_ – sua voz perdeu o tom sonolento e começou a vir com mais força.

Eu entendia a insegurança de Bella, porque eu sentia a mesma coisa. Ainda mais depois que Riley entrou na história.

- Bella, você esta falando beste..

- _Não estou falando besteira Edward, isso não é só hoje. Nós nunca mais nos falamos direito, ficamos mandando mensagens estranhas, como se fôssemos duas crianças lutando por atenção... sinceramente... cansa. E muito_.

- Bella você quer me deixar falar?

- _Você acha que eu não sou insegura? Que eu não fico pensando besteira o tempo inteiro?_

- Bella... – ela não me deixar falar já estava começando a irritar profundamente.

- _Edward, eu simplesmente.._

- BELLA! – gritei, fazendo Jasper e Alice olharem pra mim de forma estranha. – Quer me ouvir?

- _Você gritou comigo?_ – ela falou e eu tive que bufar.

- Bella... – falei mais baixo. – Quer me ouvir por favor? Depois eu juro que ouço o que você quiser falar meu amor, eu prometo.

- _Hum._ – ela bufou também. – _Fala._

- Eu acho que eu vou conseguir te tirar daí mais rápido do que imaginamos.

- _Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira?_ – percebi que sua voz aumentou um pouco, e podia já imaginá-la querendo começar a sorrir.

- Não, meu anjo. Estou falando sério..

- _Me conta isso. Agora._

Tentei resumir um pouco a história, mas não deixei de falar o primordial. Agora sabíamos o que tinha acontecido com os documentos, e era uma questão de tempo para que Bella pudesse voltar aos Estados Unidos. Ela gritou um "Ai meu Deus" bem alto, que me fez sorrir.

- _Edward, isso é maravilhoso!_ – ela gritava. Depois ela começou a falar com alguém, que provavelmente foi sua Tia Bree, e contou rápido o que estava acontecendo. Eu podia sentir a felicidade através do aparelho. E isso me deixava imensamente feliz. Tão feliz, que o ódio por Alice foi completamente dissipado, como em um passe de mágica.

O riso de Bella era mágico.

- Meu anjo, só tem um problema... – falei meio preocupado de atrapalhar sua alegria.

- _O que?_ – ela falou com sua voz em uma oitava mais alta. – _Ai, não me diga que são más notícias... eu faço o que for preciso, Edward.._

- Então... eu estou com Alice e Jasper aqui, na porta da delegacia. Ela vai confessar o que fez, para podermos fazer o BO e darmos entrada nos seus documentos. Mas Jasper disse que poderíamos diminuir a pena dela, se colocássemos a culpa em James. Alice está arrependida, realmente arrependida, Jasper está conversando com ela, e...

- _Deixa eu falar com Jasper._ – ela falou.

Passei o telefone para Jasper e enquanto ele conversava com Bella, fiquei de frente para Alice, que estava bem mais calma. Acho que Jasper tinha esse poder de acalmar as pessoas, porque era algo que ele fazia constantemente, até mesmo comigo, quando estávamos em audiência por causa da minha acusação pela morte de James. Eu nunca ia nervoso para essas coisas.

- Eu sinto muito, Edward. – ela falou, me olhando de uma forma que claramente mostrava que ela estava sendo verdadeira. Eu nunca tinha visto Alice tão para baixo desse jeito, e tão vulnerável.

- Eu sei. – falei baixo, olhando para meus sapatos.

- Eu quero que vocês dois sejam felizes. Eu quero que Bella te faça tão feliz quanto eu gostaria de fazer.

- Ela me faz. – eu não queria ser tão monossilábico com Alice, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia ficar sem travar.

- Eu sei. Me desculpe mais uma vez. – ela tentou me olhar nos olhos, mas a situação era muito estranha e constrangedora para tal.

Jasper voltou com o celular já desligado, o que me deixou um pouco chateado. Bella não queria nem se despedir de mim? Eu sei que eu e ela não estávamos nos dando muito bem ultimamente, mas o pressentimento que eu tinha era que tudo ia melhorar. Eu faria melhorar. Só esperava que Bella ainda confiasse em mim.

Ele começou a conversar com Alice e aconselhou-a em tudo que ela tinha que falar para o delegado. Aparentemente, Bella aceitou "perdoar" Alice, e concordou com Jasper que deveríamos omitir o fato de que ela havia arquitetado tudo, colocando a culpa do sumiço dos documentos em James.

E eu prometi a mim mesmo, que esse seria o último favor que eu faria a Alice.

Andamos os três juntos até a sala da delegacia, e Alice sentou na cadeira do meio. Jasper sentou ao seu lado e eu fiquei em pé, perto da porta de saída, apenas esperando para ver o que ia acontecer.

O delegado chegou logo depois, e eu podia ver o quanto Alice estava nervosa. Suas mãos estavam visivelmente trêmulas e as pernas não paravam de balançar. A respiração estava descompassada e de certa forma me senti mal por ver que ela passaria por uma situação desagradável.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu tinha que me compor e lembrar que ela fez por onde. Ela procurou por isso. E ela sabia que nada ia dar certo se ela agisse de forma negativa. E mesmo assim ignorou e resolveu estragar nossa vida, graças a Deus que, temporariamente.

- Então, a que devo a visita? – o delegado sentou-se em sua cadeira, abrindo alguns botões do paletó.

- Bom, nós... – Jasper começou, mas Alice pegou em seu braço, pedindo para que ele parasse. Aparentemente ela queria fazer isso sozinha.

- Sr. Delegado, meu nome é Mary Alice Brandon e eu estou aqui para confessar que fui em quem destruiu os documentos de cidadania americana que pertenciam à Isabella Swan.

* * *

_Reviravoltaaa! _

_E agora? O que acham que vai acontecer? _

_Muito obrigada pelos comentários, minhas lindas! Nem acredito que está acabando! :(_

_Um grande beijo e uma ótima semana!_

_Dani_


	37. Chapter 37 Please Don't Leave me Forever

**Capítulo 37 – Please Don't Leave me Forever**

_PoV Bella_

Eu sou uma total e completa idiota.

Acho que a insegurança me deu um tapa na cabeça e me deixou meio mal do juízo. Desde o fatídico dia em que soube da notícia que Alice ia confessar o que tinha feito com meus documentos, eu não tenho conseguido falar direito com Edward.

Por qual motivo?

Justamente esse. Porque sou uma total e completa idiota.

E agora eu me perguntava: O que me deu na cabeça para despejar as coisas em cima dele daquele jeito? Porque eu falei tudo aquilo, porque abri minhas inseguranças e fui grossa? No mínimo eu havia o assustado, e muito. Ele devia estar com muita raiva de mim, porque agora simplesmente não falava mais comigo; Não atendia minhas ligações, não respondia meus emails e também não entrava no Skype.

E já haviam passado dez dias do dia que Alice e eles foram à delegacia. Minha impressão era que mais do que nunca, estávamos nos afastando para sempre. Fechando um ciclo.

Afinal eram dez dias sem falar com Edward. Dez dias sem saber notícias dele.

As outras notícias me vinham porque Jasper me mantinha informada por email. Alice foi presa pela confissão, mas ainda estava esperando julgamento. E todas as vezes que eu falava sobre Edward com ele, ele desconversava, e dizia que eles não tinham se encontrado por esses dias, que ele devia estar ocupado com os pais. Eu sabia que Carlisle e Esme estavam tendo problemas no casamento, mas era impressionante como Edward sempre usava os dois como desculpa.

Se James ainda estivesse vivo, penso que estaria em pânico. Eu sentia uma fina tensão no ar que me dava medo. Era como se todos pareciam estar me escondendo alguma coisa.

Aquela manhã acordei determinada a jogar meu orgulho de lado e ser a chata da vez. Eu ia ligar para todo mundo, mas ia encontrar Edward e por mais que a distância impedisse, ia fazê-lo me contar o que estava acontecendo, e porque que ele estava se afastando de mim daquele jeito. Se fosse pelo modo como o tratei no dia em que ele me deu boas notícias, já tinha dentro de mim que pediria desculpas sem pensar, porque só eu sabia como ele me fazia falta. Só eu sabia o que estava passando longe dele. E esperava que ele se sentisse do mesmo jeito, que ele ainda sentisse minha falta e que principalmente, que ainda sentisse alguma coisa por mim, mesmo que por algum motivo todo esse sentimento tivesse diminuído.

As vezes eu me pegava perguntando se esse afastamento estava esfriando meu coração, se eu ainda realmente gostava dele como antes, ou se eu conseguiria e até poderia viver sem ele, mas tinham noites que eu simplesmente necessitava de Edward ao meu lado. Como a noite passada. E isso me realizava de que os mesmos sentimentos ainda viviam em mim, por mais que estivessem escondidos. Poderia ser até mesmo um mecanismo de defesa que eu tinha, para me magoar menos com a distância.

Levantei, vendo que o tempo definitivamente já não estava mais tão agradável assim. Estávamos no terceiro ou quarto dia de inverno, e todo o calor pelo qual a Australia me recebeu, estava se dissipando. Os vinte e seis graus foram embora sem nem se despedir, e a televisão ligada no meu quarto me fazia ouvir da mulher do tempo que hoje alcançaríamos sete graus.

E lá estava eu me sentindo em Atlanta de novo.

Parecia um dia ótimo para ficar em casa, e tentar falar com Edward de toda e qualquer forma humanamente possível. Ligaria para Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme e até Carlisle se fosse preciso, mas eu conseguiria saber onde ele estava, e porque não queria mais falar comigo.

Terminei de escovar os dentes e coloquei uma calça de moletom, com uma camiseta de manga comprida. Prendi meu cabelo e fui até a sala, procurar por Tia Bree. No inverno ela fechava sua galeria de artes e dava-se um mês de férias para descansar. O que era bem legal porque depois de quase quatro meses, nós realmente podíamos passar algum tempo juntas de verdade, fazendo compras, ou até mesmo comendo pipoca e assistindo filmes antigos no TCM.

Pela maior parte do tempo, evitávamos falar sobre minha mãe, a mudança para os Estados Unidos e qualquer coisa parecida com isso, pelo qual eu ficava agradecida. Apesar de eu não ter contado os maiores problemas que deixei em Atlanta, Bree sentia que eu não estava muito feliz, então o tempo em que estávamos juntas, era apenas diversão. Ela soube o que aconteceu com Edward, e soube de boa parte do meu relacionamento com ele, então só isso já era o suficiente para ela entender porque eu não estava satisfeita de estar morando na Austrália. Dei sorte de ela compreender que se fosse por outras circunstâncias, eu estaria mais do que feliz de estar novamente com ela, e morando juntas.

- Bom dia, Belldandy! – ela falou sentada na pia da cozinha, tomando uma tigela de açaí. Eu dava graças ao céus de malhar diariamente com Riley, porque do contrário, eu já teria recuperado todo o meu peso.

- Bom dia, tia... – falei me espreguiçando e sentando no sofá com uma das pernas embaixo de meu corpo. – Hoje é dia de preguiça, não é?

- É. Hoje está bem frio. – ela deu mais uma colherada. – Estava pensando em fazer um fondue mais tarde. De queijo e chocolate, com tudo que tem direito! Que tal?

- Ai meu Deus, você vai me fazer correr quilômetros com Riley amanhã, só para ter uma desculpa para comer essa orgia gastronômica! – ri.

- Comer sem culpa não engorda, sabia? – ela falou de boca cheia, e com os lábios roxos da fruta. – E falando em Riley, ele ligou hoje de manhã. Duas vezes. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha, e na hora vi onde ela queria chegar. – Acho que devíamos chamá-lo para o fondue.

- Não me venha com esse olhar. – estalei a língua e peguei uma de suas almofadas feitas com Saris originais, vindos de uma de suas viagens ao Vietnã. – Eu e Riley somos apenas amigos. – bufei alto. – Porque as pessoas tem tanto problema com amigos do sexo oposto? Só porque é homem e mulher, tem que estar se agarrando?

- Não fique na defensiva desse jeito, só falei para chamá-lo hoje a noite. Ele não é seu amigo? – ela desceu do balcão e veio para o sofá, sentando-se ao meu lado. – Então pronto. – deu mais uma colherada no açaí. – E não me venha com essa. – ela apontou a colher para mim, com a boca ainda cheia. - Eu sei como ele olha pra você, e eu dou uma de minhas obras de arte para a caridade ou para as freiras de Sidney se você negar que ele já não deu em cima de você. – ela terminou sua tigela e colocou em cima da mesa.

Eu não ia falar que ele tinha dito que daria em cima de mim se eu fosse solteira. Isso provaria que Tia Bree estava certa, e ela ficava insuportável quando tinha razão.

- Enfim... – passei meus dedos pelo tecido fino da almofada. – Eu não estou na defensiva..

- Está. – ela me cortou. – Edward está tendo algum problema com Riley?

- Estava. Agora eu não sei. Tem um tempo que não falo com ele. – olhei para baixo, sentindo meu peito apertar pela falta de aproximação da pessoa que mais me importava.

- Vocês não estão se falando. – ela constatou. Era muito fácil conversar com Tia Bree, e eu sentia falta disso. Rosalie era muito intensa e Carmela me ouvia, mas com Bree era diferente. Apenas fluía, sem eu precisar me explicar muito.

- Isso não é motivo, você sabe. – ela me olhou com piedade, e por segundos eu não gostei. Mas logo depois entendi que ela estava ali para me ajudar. – Acho que se ele está incomodado ele tinha que falar o motivo. Até porque vocês estão longe, as coisas são muito mais difíceis quando a distância se enfia no meio.

- É, eu sei. Por isso que hoje dei a mim mesma um ultimato para entrar em contato com ele. Vou ligar para todo mundo. Todos os conhecidos que temos em comum, e vou dar um jeito. Eu não sou idiota e patética ao fazer isso, sou?

- Claro que não! – ela me olhou incrédula. – Se eu fosse você eu faria a mesma coisa. Orgulho só atrapalha, meu amor.. faça isso! – ela se levantou, pegando a tigela e indo até a pia. – E falando em telefone, ligue para Riley. O menino já ligou duas vezes.

- Vou ligar.

Hoje eu tinha combinado com Riley que não iríamos correr. No último mês, havíamos aumentado o ritmo, subindo algumas ladeiras de Peppermint Grove, e correndo até Port Beach, lugar onde, ainda quando estava calor, deixávamos o carro e mergulhávamos no mar depois de correr. Riley algumas vezes ficou surfando e eu continuava pegando sol, contribuindo cada vez mais para minha marquinha de praia, que Edward tanto havia gostado da última vez que nos falamos pelo vídeo.

Mas, com o inverno chegando, caminhar pela praia simplesmente era loucura. E ontem, pegamos um vento horrível no momento em que atingimos a Port Beach Road. Antes mesmo de chegarmos em casa, senti minha garganta, e já fui avisando que passaria a manhã seguinte em casa, evitando que a gripe surgisse de vez.

Procurei meu celular por toda a casa e não encontrei. Então resolvi usar o telefone de Tia Bree e falei com Riley. O problema foi que derrubei meu celular no chão de seu carro, e não percebi. Falei que ia até a casa dele buscar, e foi o que fiz. Nem me preocupei em trocar de roupa, apenas coloquei meu tênis e peguei um táxi, chegando em pouquíssimo tempo à casa de Riley. No inverno o trânsito ficava muito mais tranquilo.

Riley morava em um loft em frente à baía, em um prédio de apenas cinco andares. Era a terceira ou quarta vez que eu ia até lá, não costumava frequentar muito seu apartamento, mas sempre que chegava, fazia questão de subir os dez lances de degrau pela escada. Dessa vez subi ainda mais rápido, tentando esquentar meu corpo, e notei que a porta já estava aberta.

Riley estava terminando de bater uma vitamina, e notei que seu cabelo estava molhado. A prancha estava encostada no corredor perto da porta, e percebi que ele devia ter surfado pela manhã.

- Não me diga que você se enfiou na água nesse frio. – falei me aproximando e olhando de forma curiosa o que tinha dentro do copo de seu liquidificador.

- No inverno é quando tem as melhores ondas. – ele riu, terminando de colocar umas folhas de hortelã naquele líquido esverdeado. – Quer clorofila com hortelã?

- Deus me livre. – eu já tinha tomado clorofila com Tyler, na época que eu ainda estava fazendo dieta, e aquilo era simplesmente terrível. Eu chegava a ficar enjoada só de ouvir o nome sendo pronunciado. – Enfim, vim só buscar meu celular, não vou te atrapalhar e deixei Tia Bree sozinha em casa...

- Bella... acho que precisamos conversar. – ele parou de apertar o dispositivo do liquidificador e virou-se de frente pra mim. – Esperei que você chegasse aqui, porque provavelmente se eu falasse isso por telefone você ia surtar e me odiaria para sempre.

- O que foi? – franzi o cenho, e minha mente começou a divagar rapidamente por inúmeros motivos dos quais eu ficaria de verdade puta da vida com Riley. Mas não existia nenhum. Nenhum mesmo. Nós nos dávamos muito bem, e nunca havíamos nem sequer discutido.

- O seu telefone tocou. E como era um número daqui de Perth, achei que poderia ser você, procurando pelo seu celular. Atendi e...

- E? – eu não estava entendendo nada.

- Era Edward.

Depois que ele falou isso, eu acho que ainda fiquei uns bons cinco minutos tentando realizar se eu estava delirando, ou se ele realmente estava me falando aquilo. Como assim era Edward? Como assim número de Perth? Edward estava aqui?

- E o que aconteceu? Vocês conversaram? – minha voz começou a alcançar algumas oitavas, e por um lado eu sabia que estava sendo patética. Mas... era Edward. Falando com Riley. Em um telefone de Perth.

Deus, era muita informação.

- Não conversamos, ele apenas perguntou por você, eu falei que você tinha esquecido o celular, daí ele perguntou quem era, eu respondi, ele desligou e..

- Você tem certeza que era Edward? – meu coração já estava na garganta nessa hora.

- Ele perguntou por você, Bella. – ele suspirou. – E eu perguntei quem era, ele disse que era Edward. Era ele sim. – ele me olhava, provavelmente tentando me decifrar. Minha cara devia estar impagável. Eu de verdade não sabia o que pensar. Minha vontade era de gritar, e principalmente gritar com Riley, mas meu senso comum fez eu me acalmar. A culpa não era dele. De acordo com ele, o que apareceu em meu celular era um número de Perth, então ele não tinha culpa. Se aparecesse o nome de Edward na telinha, ele provavelmente não teria atendido, teria?

- Riley, eu tenho que ir pra casa. – falei, passando a mão nos cabelos e querendo arrancar cada um de meus fios, um por um. – Eu tenho que ver o que aconteceu. Tenho que descobrir que número é esse e porque Edward está ligando dele.

Riley apontou para o aparelho em cima de sua mesa de jantar e peguei, mal me despedindo e descendo pelos novamente dez lances de escada daquele prédio, chegando na portaria com minhas pernas quase dormentes. Procurei em meu celular pelo tal número e redisquei. Chamou algumas vezes e depois uma mulher atendeu.

- Parmelia Hilton Perth, em que posso ajudar?

Hilton? Edward estava hospedado no Hilton?

Edward estava na AUSTRALIA? MESMO? Como?

- Ah, oi... é... – tentei respirar fundo, antes que a mulher do outro lado da linha começasse a achar que eu era uma louca. – É que eu recebi uma ligação importante vinda desse número em meu celular, e estou retornando...

- Qual é o nome do hóspede? – ela falou em um tom de voz monocórdico, daqueles que não estava dando a mínima e não se importava se eu quisesse explicar qual meu problema ou não.

- Edward Cullen... Edward Anthony Cullen... – minha boca tremia e minha voz ensaiava falar. Ela definitivamente ia me achar louca.

- Só um momento por favor.

Enquanto esperava, saí pela rua, procurando por táxis, mas a Lei de Murphy me pegou de jeito, deixando a avenida completamente vazia. Fui andando até uma rua mais próxima, que costumava ser mais cheia, e fiquei esperando um táxi aparecer.

- Senhora, a senhora sabe o número do quarto? – a atendente apareceu com sua voz indiferente do nada, chegando a me dar um susto.

- Não, não sei... eu nem sabia que ele estava na cidade, eu... ele me ligou, e eu preciso falar com ele... – eu soava tão desesperada que já estava esperando pelo momento que ela iria desligar na minha cara. – Por favor.

- Senhora, aqui tinha um Edward Cullen, mas a reserva dele para até o fim de semana foi cancelada e tenho a impressão de que ele já foi embora, pois as chaves encontram-se conosco.

- NÃO! – dei um berro no telefone, enquanto fazia sinal para um táxi que vinha na outra quadra. Minha mão tremia enquanto eu sacudia ela em direção à rua, e minha vontade era de gritar, ou chutar alguma coisa. – Ele não pode ter ido embora! Verifica isso pra mim por favor?

- Só um momento. – essa mulher de verdade não tinha emoção? Ela não estava vendo que eu estava desesperada? Mas também, o que eu esperava? Que uma atendente de hotel fosse me entender e virar minha melhor amiga para sempre? Que patético.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Ele não podia ser tão cabeça dura a ponto de vir até aqui e ir embora só porque Riley atendeu meu celular. Seria? Em poucos meses de convivência como um casal, nunca achei que Edward faria uma coisa dessas, sem ver os dois lados da moeda. Já tínhamos aprendido com nossos próprios erros no passado, que primeiro deveríamos ouvir o que cada um tinha a dizer, antes de tomar uma decisão definitiva.

O táxi parou, e tive dificuldade de falar meu endereço para o taxista, porque minha voz já estava praticamente embargada no choro. Ele olhou pra trás, perguntando se eu estava precisando de ajuda, e eu simplesmente sacudi a cabeça, agarrada com meu celular, esperando que a atendente falasse que tinha sido um erro, que Edward ainda estava hospedado, a pouquinhos metros de mim, e que finalmente íamos nos ver.

- Senhora, acabei de confirmar, ele saiu há meia hora atrás, e deixou o quarto.

- Está bem. Obrigada. – fechei o flip do celular, sentindo que finalmente o ciclo tinha sido fechado. Se ele já não queria falar comigo antes, agora então é que nunca mais eu ouviria sua voz.

Encostei minha cabeça na janela e fiquei observando as pessoas do lado de fora, vestidas em seus casacos e andando pela rua. Algumas sorriam, e senti inveja da felicidade delas. Eu queria estar feliz. Eu sempre quis ser feliz, mas sempre alguma coisa impedia. Minha vida era afundada em más interpretações e mal entendidos.

Meu celular vibrou e dei um pulo, quase deixando escapar um grito. Vi que tinha uma mensagem, e na ansiedade de que fosse Edward abri rápido.

De: Tia Bree  
Mensagem: _Meu amor, estou indo ao mercado comprar as coisas para o fondue. Não esqueça de convidar Riley. Quer alguma coisa? Me responda. Beijoquinhas da tia mais linda do mundo._

Fingi um sorriso, mas na realidade nem sei porque sorri. Minha vontade não era essa. Desliguei o celular, sem me importar em responder. Eu não queria nada. Não queria nem o fondue. As coisas agora tinham acabado de perder a graça pra mim.

E eu esperava do fundo do coração que Tia Bree não se importasse de não fazer o fondue hoje.

Senti o carro parar, e o taxista muito simpático falou com delicadeza que tínhamos chegado em nosso destino. Paguei a ele, dando cinco dólares a mais, e desci do carro, achando que minha vida tinha acabado para sempre. O taxista agradeceu e falou para eu ter fé que tudo ia se ajeitar.

O que eu faria se Edward continuasse com essa raiva de mim? E pior, sem poder me explicar? Sem poder falar e contar as coisas que aconteceram e assegurar pra ele que ele era a pessoa pra mim, a pessoa que sempre quis, e principalmente o cara que amei desde que era a gorda do colegial, fazendo propositadamente ele reprovar em química por pura dor de cotovelo.

Será que ele não confiava em meus sentimentos?

Subi os quatro degrauzinhos que davam para a casa de Tia Bree, e abri a porta desolada, pensando no que fazer. Minha principal vontade agora era de deitar na cama e dormir até que toda a angústia saísse de meu peito. Tirei os sapatos na porta e joguei a chave na vasilha de vidro, sentindo o frio da casa escura. Fui até a cozinha, bebi um copo de água tentando tirar o seco que se montava em minha garganta. Voltei para meu quarto, arrastando meus pés pelo piso, louca para fechar os olhos.

Abri a porta rápido e quase dei um grito quando vi quem estava sentado em minha cama.

Edward.

As lágrimas começaram a sair de meus olhos sem nem pedir licença. Todo o choro que eu estava forçando para conter não me respeitou, e eu não conseguia nem falar um ai.

Ele estava sentado, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, e me olhando com aquele olhar semicerrado, pelo qual eu sentia tanta falta. Eu acho que a primeira vez que vi Edward em minha vida, ele estava justamente fazendo esse olhar, e foi algo que me matou logo à primeira vista. Me torcia. Contorcia. Me deixava fora de si.

Mas ele provavelmente estava puto da vida comigo. Ele havia ligado pra mim e Riley tinha atendido. Eu tinha que me explicar.

- Edward, eu... Riley... o telefone...

Ele se levantou e deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, vindo em minha direção e me abraçando. Bem apertado, onde eu podia sentir cada parte de seus braços, mãos, todos eles conectados com o meu corpo, me fazendo sentir mais protegida do que nunca. Eu não me importei em beijá-lo. Sua mera presença e seu abraço apertado já estava me dando uma paz, uma tranquilidade tão grande, que eu poderia ficar assim até acordar desse sonho.

Será que eu estava sonhando?

Levantei minha cabeça e olhei bem nos olhos de Edward, procurando por uma resposta. Procurando pelo momento em que ia acordar ainda dentro do táxi, vinda de um sono bem pesado, causado pela decepção. Mas não. Ele continuava ali, sorrindo para mim.

- Se Riley não tivesse sido bonzinho me ajudando hoje, provavelmente eu teria ido até a casa dele e arrancado cada um de seus membros. Se é que você me entende. – ele deu um beijo em minha cabeça.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu? Riley te ajudou em que? – perguntei, sentindo seus polegares embaixo de meus olhos, limpando minhas lágrimas. Eu estava fora de mim. Acho que minha ficha ainda não tinha caído. Eu ainda não acreditava que Edward estava aqui, e comigo.

- Calma meu anjo. Respira, ok? – ele riu. – Eu cheguei hoje de madrugada em Perth. Esperei dar umas 7 da manhã para te ligar, e quando liguei Riley atendeu. – ele suspirou, me dando outro beijo na cabeça. Como ele podia estar falando isso tão casualmente? Ele não estava puto? – No começo confesso que quis quebrar o telefone do hotel, mas engoli minha raiva, falei com ele, ele explicou que você tinha esquecido o telefone com ele no dia anterior, e deu a idéia de eu fazer essa surpresa.

- Eu vou matá-lo. – enterrei minha cabeça no vão do ombro de Edward, exatamente ali entre o pescoço, onde era o melhor lugar do mundo. – E vou matar você também. Esse tipo de brincadeira não se faz! – dei um tapinha em seu peito, e ele fingiu estar machucado. - Mas vou deixar isso para depois, quero aproveitar cada segundo de você. – abracei-o novamente e ele riu, me aconchegando em seus braços.

Foi aí que me toquei que eu tinha milhões de coisas para perguntar para ele. Como ele estava aqui? Ele havia sido absolvido do caso de James? E porque ele estava aqui? E porque ele não me avisou antes? Porque passou os dez dias sem falar comigo? Bree sabia? Jasper sabia?

Nos abraçamos apertado, mais uma vez, de uma forma tão segura, provavelmente na intenção de assegurarmos que nunca mais íamos nos separar. E eu não queria isso. Eu não queria que ele fosse mais embora, por mais que essas fossem suas primeiras horas no país. A antecipação de que ele provavelmente teria que voltar para os Estados Unidos e me deixar aqui já me consumia de forma absurda.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar? – foi a primeira coisa que minha boca perguntou, totalmente sem filtro.

- Quanto tempo você quiser. - Ele deu um sorriso leve, me beijando suavemente. Seus lábios encontraram os meus, matando a saudade carregada de angústia, e causando alívio em meu coração. Sentir a textura de sua boca, seu hálito, o cheiro de sua colônia de barbear, e até mesmo o cheiro característico de sua pele, me deixava em um estupor sem tamanho.

Parecia que eu estava em alfa, e por algumas vezes me causava até tontura. Mas era uma tontura gostosa, que me fazia ter ainda mais vontade de tê-lo perto de mim, como se eu necessitasse daquilo para respirar.

Nosso beijo cessou, transformando-se em alguns selinhos com uma certa pressão dos lábios, e sorri, já sabendo o que responder.

- Se for quanto tempo eu quiser, eu acho que quero para sempre. – ao ouvir minhas palavras ele riu, nos balançando levemente.

- Infelizmente estou brincando, meu anjo. Devo ficar uns dez dias. Foi o tempo que consegui de liminar com o juiz, para vir te visitar. Ainda não fui completamente absolvido do caso de James. – ele franziu o cenho, claramente chateado, e dei mais um selinho em seus lábios, trazendo-o novamente para mais perto de mim, tão perto que não havia mais espaço entre a gente.

- Não tem problema. – falei, tentando fazer com que ele se animasse, mas recebendo aquela notícia como uma faca em minha garganta. Eu não queria que ele fosse embora, e mesmo que os dez dias fossem muito especiais ao lado dele, os dias após sua volta para casa seriam ainda piores do que os últimos meses que passamos sozinhos. – Vamos aproveitar o tempo que a justiça nos liberou.

- Que ironia não? – ele franziu o cenho, de um jeito muito sexy e me olhou. Eu não sei se era pelo tempo em que tínhamos passado separados, mas tudo nele estava lindo, e perfeito, e altamente sedutor. Eu chegava a ter vontade de mordê-lo. – Dois advogados sendo fodidos pela própria justiça.

- Acontece. – falei. Eu não conseguia ter mais raiva com nada. A única coisa em que eu estava me focando agora era aproveitar cada segundo que tínhamos.

Deitamos em minha cama, e me aninhei em seus braços e peito, sentindo até o cheiro de suas roupas, que eu sentia tanta falta. Fiquei brincando com os botões de sua camisa cinza enquanto ouvia as notícias do caso de Alice, do caso de James, e principalmente de meu caso com o consulado.

Estava praticamente tudo na mesma, mas Edward disse que Jasper estava correndo atrás do meu caso primeiro, porque o que eles mais queriam era que eu voltasse para os Estados Unidos, o que poderia acontecer a qualquer momento, de acordo com Edward. Depois que Alice contou que ela tinha sido a culpada pelo sumiço, era somente uma questão de tempo para que o Consulado me aceitasse de volta, mesmo que fosse com documentos temporários.

Contou também de Rosalie, Emmett, falou como Alice estava se virando na prisão, - nada bem diga-se de passagem, - e o quanto Jasper estava com pena dela, e fazendo de tudo para tirá-la de lá. Eram tantos problemas rondando a nossa própria vida, que estávamos dando mais ênfase a isso do que aos nossos próprios clientes, no escritório.

Ele me disse que no começo ficou triste comigo por eu ter pedido para passar a ligação para Jasper, mas não teve a intenção de ficar os dez dias sem falar comigo. Ele queria resolver muitos casos pendentes de clientes do escritório antes de viajar, procurando amenizar a carga de trabalho enquanto não tinha ninguém na direção, e acabou protelando uma surpresa que era pra ser em no máximo três dias. Mas três dias viraram cinco, e depois sete, e chegaram a dez. Por sorte, no nono dia ele conseguiu embarcar, e me falou que tinha certeza que eu devia estar em pânico. Mas pediu desculpas, e me deu um beijo tão carinhoso, que eu não tive como perdoar. Não era hora pra ficarmos agindo com orgulho.

Entramos no assunto do escritório, e como tínhamos combinado antes, mudamos todo o corpo financeiro. Eu nunca mais confiaria em Aro. Não depois do que ele fez comigo quando James me acusou. Porém pedi para que Alec ficasse, porque de todos ali, acho que era o único em quem eu confiava.

Victoria e Mike ainda continuavam como nossos monitores, mas Edward ressaltou a vontade que ele tinha de contratar Mike como seu auxiliar. Cheguei a rir e estranhar, porque os dois viviam brigando, mas aparentemente tudo estava diferente agora.

Bom, contanto que não fosse Victoria, eu não me importava. Sim, eu ainda tinha ciúmes dela. Afinal, por mais que fosse passado, eles não deixaram de transar na escada de incêndio.

E Jasper, óbvio, pegaria os outros vinte e cinco por cento novamente. E agora ainda discutíamos a probabilidade de mudarmos o nome para Swan, Cullen & Whitlock. Era um nome bonito, não?

Isso quando eu voltasse para os Estados Unidos. O que ainda era uma incógnita. Combinamos que não íamos falar sobre isso, porque de verdade me deixava angustiada, e Edward continuava achando que estava se esforçando muito pouco, quando ele claramente dava toda a sua alma para que eu voltasse logo.

Depois de um tempo simplesmente paramos de falar de trabalho, e voltamos para assuntos banais. Contei de minha vida na Austrália, ouvindo algumas bufadas toda vez que Riley era mencionado, mas fiquei satisfeita e aliviada que Edward tinha aprendido com o nosso passado, que devíamos confiar um no outro, e não em terceiros. Eu pedi desculpas, óbvio, por todo meu comportamento imbecil com ele, e expliquei de minha insegurança. Edward era perfeito; Ele simplesmente riu, e falou que me entendia, mas que sentia muito ciúmes de Riley. Eu também entendia ele.

Edward contou de seus pais, falando que a situação ainda não estava muito boa, e por mais que eu perguntasse qual o motivo para que eles estivessem brigados assim, parecia que ele não queria me contar. Eu só esperava do fundo do meu coração que eu não estivesse envolvida com isso.

Uma batida leve se deu na porta e falei para entrar, já sabendo quem era.

- Ó, que bonitos os pombinhos! – Tia Bree falou apenas com a cabeça na porta. – Vejo que já se encontraram.

- Você também já sabia disso, tia? – falei sorrindo, aconchegando minha cabeça no peito de Edward enquanto ele passava seus longos dedos por meus fios de cabelo.

- Nem vem! – ela levantou as mãos, se protegendo. – Ele que apareceu aqui no momento em que você saiu de casa, e óbvio que deixei ele entrar. Mas como é bonito meu sobrinho hein? – ela falou, me deixando envergonhada. Eu e Edward estávamos no status de namorados ainda, e eu não estava acostumada a intimidade familiar. – Bom, vou deixá-los sozinhos. Só vim para avisar que o fondue está marcado ok? Nós três e... um amigo meu.

- Um amigo? – arregalei meus olhos, e só não soltei Edward porque eu realmente não queria me afastar. – Como assim, tia?

Edward riu enquanto Bree revirou os olhos pra mim.

- Antiga amizade. – ela falou cantando. – Não nos víamos a muito tempo, e acabamos topando no supermercado. Como eu não queria ficar de vela do casalzinho, resolvi convidá-lo, e ele aceitou! – ela sorriu, fazendo pose de modelo. Figura.

- Que ótimo! Isso é muito bom! – respondi rindo.

- Sim, sim... maravilhoso! – ela parou, olhando para a parede e sorrindo, provavelmente tendo lembranças dessa "antiga amizade". – Mas enfim, deixarei vocês sozinhos. Se forem sair, marquei o fondue para às oito, tudo bem ?

- Tudo bem. – respondemos juntos.

- Bree, obrigado por tudo. – Edward falou.

- Disponha, sobrinho! – ela deu um saltinho curto e fechou a porta, cantarolando pela casa até que sua voz sumiu.

- Que vergonha. – falei escondendo meu rosto em seu peito.

- Vergonha de que, meu anjo? – ele inclinou sua cabeça no travesseiro, me olhando.

- Não sei. Não estou acostumada com essa relação família-namorado. – falei baixo. – Ela te chamando de sobrinho, como se fôssemos casados, e...

- Deixa ela me chamar do que quiser. Adorei ser sobrinho dela. – ele sorriu, me dando um beijo na testa. – E então, o que quer fazer?

- Nada. Quero ficar com você. Agarrada até não poder mais.

- Por mim é uma ótima idéia. – Edward falou rindo e logo depois bocejando.

- Quer dormir um pouco? Você chegou de madrugada de um vôo cansativo, deve estar exausto... – falei baixo.

- Contanto que você não desgrude de mim, acho que vou aceitar descansar um pouco. Coloco o alarme para umas cinco horas e vamos dar um passeio antes do fondue, que tal?

- Ótima idéia. – levantei, apagando a luz do quarto, e vendo Edward tirando os sapatos e a calça jeans, ficando apenas de boxers e enfiando-se em meu cobertor.

Eu não podia estar mais realizada. Meu coração dava pulos de alegria de saber que ele estava aqui, comigo. A calma, tranquilidade e o ressonar de Edward logo me fizeram dormir junto com ele.

O despertador de seu celular tocou por volta de cinco horas da tarde, e apesar de apertarmos no "soneca" por três vezes, por fim resolvemos levantar e dar uma volta pela orla da baía. Edward nunca tinha vindo à Australia, era sua primeira vez em meu país, e por mais que eu adorasse a idéia de passar o dia inteiro no quarto com ele, eu queria mostrar um pouco da cidade, um pouco da minha cultura.

Andamos de mãos dadas, mas o frio estava tão cortante que voltamos para casa em pouco tempo. Após tomarmos banho, começamos a ajudar Tia Bree na cozinha com os preparativos para o fondue. Ela ficou horas no telefone com o "misterioso" convidado, e assim que confirmou que ele realmente vinha, saiu correndo para se arrumar. Edward ficou cortando umas frutas no balcão da pia ao meu lado, enquanto eu mexia o chocolate na panela.

- Sua tia é muito engraçada. – ele falou rindo.

- Ela é uma figura mesmo. É igualzinha a minha mãe. Fisicamente e no jeito de ser.

- Sério? Sua mãe era assim?

- Uhum... – abaixei a cabeça, tendo lembranças do jeito que minha mãe sorria. Ela era tão perfeita...

- Me desculpe por trazer esse assunto à tona. – ele veio até mim, com um pedaço de maçã, e o guiou até minha boca. Parti meus lábios e peguei a maçã de seus dedos.

- Não tem problema. – falei depois de mastigar a fruta, e trouxe a colher de pau até a palma de minha mão despejando o chocolate e oferecendo a Edward. Ele pegou minha mão delicadamente, passando sua língua por toda a extensão, até mesmo por meus dedos, que não estavam com o doce. Minhas pernas começaram a falhar e o silêncio, que fazia nossa respiração ficar ainda mais alta, só deixava meu organismo ainda mais tenso.

- Eu tava com tanta saudade. – ele falou baixo, muito baixo, fazendo seu hálito vir todo em meu rosto, deturpando qualquer sanidade que eu pudesse sonhar ter no momento. Inclinou seu rosto e descansou seus lábios na pele do meu pescoço, dando beijos suaves, mordidas leves, e por vezes pude sentir sua língua passeando por ali, me deixando arrepiada literalmente.

- Eu também estava. – fechei meus olhos, ainda sentindo seus lábios passeando por meu pescoço, e agora ombros.

- Oi, marquinha de biquíni... – ele falou baixo, com a boca afundada em minha pele. Dei um risinho baixo, e senti sua mão invadindo a barra de minha camiseta, descansando em minha barriga já quente de antecipação, ansiedade, tesão... eu estava sentindo tanta falta disso.. falta de me sentir querida, de sentir Edward me querendo, me desejando... – Prazer em conhecer você...

- Ela estava louca para te conhecer sabia? – brinquei. – Desde aquele dia no skype que você nos abandonou. – falei em tom brincalhão para ele ver que aquilo eram mágoas passadas.

- Ah, ela vai me conhecer. – ele deu um riso rouco. - Faço questão de conhecê-la melhor hoje à noite. – ele subiu seus beijos, chegando na altura de minha orelha, dando uma mordida no lóbulo. – Conhecê-la por inteiro, sabe? – sua voz estava embargada, e ele respirava fundo, sentindo o cheiro de meus cabelos.

Dei um suspiro fundo, já sentindo meu baixo ventre se remexer.

Senti um cheiro de queimado e desliguei o fogão rápido, para que o chocolate não queimasse e o nosso impulso sexual acabasse arruinando o fondue que Tia Bree estava tão animada em fazer. Ainda mais agora que tínhamos visita. Edward riu, e deu um beijo em minha testa, voltando a cortar as frutinhas.

De certa forma, por mais que minhas partes femininas estivessem gritando para ter Edward por perto, e de todas as formas possíveis, fiquei feliz que ainda não tínhamos transado. Uma das minhas maiores inseguranças no nosso relacionamento foi justamente esse, de ser baseado em sexo, e hoje, principalmente, ele estava mostrando que estava aqui comigo meramente por minha presença, somente para estar perto de mim, e não porque estava querendo me ter na cama.

Não que ele não fosse escapar de mim essa noite.

Acabamos arrumando quase todo o fondue, pois Tia Bree passou horas se arrumando. Colocamos as duas panelinhas, com queijo e chocolate em cima da mesinha de centro que tinha entre o sofá e as poltronas, colocamos os guardanapos, a garrafa de vinho, e no momento em que fui trazendo a bandeja com os pães e as frutas, Bree saiu do quarto toda arrumada, e aparentemente nervosa.

- Meu Deus, parece uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. – falei brincando, enquanto Edward se sentava no sofá.

- Me deixa. – ela riu. – Mas estou bem? Estou muito arrumada para isso? Ou acha que devo me arrumar mais?

- Está ótima. – falei me sentando ao lado de Edward. – Não está, amor? – dei uma cotovelada de leve nele, e ele sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça.

- Está tão linda quanto a sobrinha. Família linda, posso dizer. – ele falou, de forma tão charmosa que eu não culparia Tia Bree se ela realmente caísse de encantos por ele também.

- Ai que charme esse menino! – ela riu, balançando seus pés de um lado pro outro.

Sabia.

A campainha tocou e ela deu um pulo, correndo em direção à porta. Assim que abriu, um cara alto, moreno, entrou e acenou timidamente para todos nós, dando um sorriso no canto de seus lábios. Tinha a mesma faixa de idade que Bree, e gostei logo de cara. Parecia ser muito simpático.

- Pessoas, esse é Sam. – ela falou animada. – Sam, essa é minha sobrinha Isabella, e seu namorado Edward.

Nos cumprimentamos, e por sorte tudo fluiu normalmente. Em nossa terceira garrafa de vinho já estávamos gargalhando, contando casos engraçados, e começou a parar de ter graça no momento em que Tia Bree levantou e resolveu trazer um álbum lotado de fotos de quando eu era criança. A essa altura já estávamos sentados no chão, ao redor da mesinha de centro, e resolvi me levantar, levando as panelas já vazias para a pia e fugindo do constrangimento.

- Oooolha, ela peladinha em pé na banheira! – Bree gritou, e Edward inclinou seu corpo para ver a foto.

- Vocês querem parar? – joguei um pouco de água em cima das panelas, mas deixei-as daquele jeito e voltei para sentar ao lado de Edward. Ele encostou suas costas no assento do sofá e passou seu braço esquerdo por meus ombros, me trazendo para perto de si.

- Deixa o menino te ver quando era pequena, Belldandy! – Bree deu mais um gole no vinho e continuou a folhear algumas fotos, alcançando umas de sua faculdade. Sam ficou entretido e os dois começaram a olhar as fotos, dando espaço para que eu e Edward entrássemos em uma pequena bolha, só nossa.

- Adorei ver Dona Isabella Swan peladinha... – ele falou baixo, passando o nariz por meus cabelos.

- Pedófilo. Eu era um bebê. – brinquei. – Sem contar que você já me viu pelada, não tem graça nenhuma...

- Não tem graça? – ele respirou fundo mais uma vez em meu cabelo. – É a melhor coisa do mundo te ver pelada... na minha frente... – sua voz estava completamente grogue pelo vinho. Eu também estava muito alta, e o jeito que Edward falava comigo só estava piorando. – O que me lembra que estou doido para ver a marquinha de biquíni que vem assombrando meus pensamentos nos últimos dias...

- Crianças, o vinho acabou! – Bree falou bem alto, meio que estourando nosso pequeno espaço e nos fazendo acordar de nosso pequeno transe sexual. – Vou com Sam no Seven Eleven comprar mais. Querem que a gente traga mais alguma coisa?

- Camisinhas... – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo rir.

- Nada tia, obrigada... – falei, sentindo minhas bochechas mais vermelhas do que já provavelmente estavam. Será que os dois tinham percebido que estávamos desse jeito e queriam nos deixar sozinhos?

Eu esperava que sim.

No momento em que a porta bateu, eu me vi com mais tesão do que qualquer pessoa no mundo pudesse imaginar. Parecia uma adolescente em plena puberdade, louca para ficar sozinha em casa e ter um tempo com seu namoradinho do colégio. Edward encostou o braço no assento do sofá, apoiando a mão em sua cabeça e ficou me olhando, enquanto enrolava um pedaço de meu cabelo em seu dedo indicador.

Demos uma troca de olhares meio cúmplice. Ambos sabíamos o que queríamos e o que provavelmente ia acontecer em questão de segundos. Ele inclinou seu rosto em direção ao meu e me beijou, puxando meu lábio bem devagar para dentro de sua boca, e mastigando-o, como se fosse chiclete. Achei estranho, mas do nada passou a ser muito excitante. Era algo meio primitivo, meio animalesco, e foi assim que minha calcinha começou a ficar molhada. Demais.

Suas mãos subiram por minhas pernas, passando pelo tecido fino das minhas calças de yoga, e alcançaram o elástico das mesmas, me puxando para mais perto. Edward ajeitou-se no chão e me levou para seu colo, onde sentei e coloquei uma perna de cada lado de seu corpo. Seu rosto estava na altura de meus seios, e ele levantou a cabeça, me olhando nos olhos.

- Gostosa. – ele falou dando um beijo exatamente no meio de meus seios, ainda por cima do pano de minha camiseta. As mãos, que nesse momento estavam em minha cintura, foram subindo, subindo, carregando minha camiseta com elas, e quando dei por mim, já estava de sutiã. Edward sorriu, puxando a parte que cobria um de meus seios com os dentes, e expondo o mamilo que já estava duro. Ele sugou com tanta vontade, que naquele exato momento eu achei que no mínimo teria um orgasmo involuntário. No máximo, aquilo seria a minha morte.

Eu precisava tanto me aliviar que meus quadris começaram a se mexer involuntariamente no colo de Edward. Ele me segurou com força, me colocando sentada na mesinha de centro, e ficou de joelhos, enquanto desabotoava sua camisa. Envolvi seu corpo com minhas pernas, de forma brincalhona, e ele sorriu, semicerrando seus olhos em minha direção.

Absolutamente delicioso. Deus, como eu o queria.

Quando sua camisa já estava no chão, puxei-o pelos ombros para perto de mim, e nos beijamos novamente. Edward foi inclinando-se em minha direção, tirando meu sutiã e levando meu corpo a deitar na mesinha de centro, derrubando copo, guardanapo, prato... tudo pelo caminho. Rimos do barulho do vidro batendo no chão. Estávamos em um estado de necessidade tão grande, que pouco importávamos se alguma coisa estava quebrada. Nós também havíamos passado muito tempo quebrados, e estava na hora de consertar, de uma vez por todas.

Eu te quero tanto, Bella... – ele falou junto com um grunhido, passando suas mãos por meus seios, barriga, quadris, chegando a barra de minha calça. – Eu desejei tanto por esse momento, por essa hora... – ele soltou mais um grunhido, fazendo meu baixo ventre entrar em colapso, apenas ao ouvir. – Céus, como eu senti sua falta.

- Eu sou sua Edward.. – minha voz já saiu basicamente como um gemido a essa altura do campeonato. – Eu estou aqui, e sou sua...

Ele começou a falar algumas coisas, provavelmente palavrões, que no momento eu realmente não conseguia decifrar. Eu estava muito fora de mim pra isso. Edward pegou na barra de minha calça e puxou com força, me deixando apenas de calcinha em cima da mesinha de centro.

Quando achei que aquela posição ia ficar realmente muito estranha para nós pois a mesa era muito pequena, Edward pensou bem adiante e segurou meus braços, colocando-os ao redor de seu pescoço. Segurou minhas coxas, quase perto da dobra de meus joelhos e me pegou no colo, circulando minhas pernas ao redor de seu quadril.

Nos beijamos loucamente. Acho que como nunca havíamos beijado antes. Edward foi andando pela sala, trombando na poltrona, na quina da parede, me levando junto com ele, e não afastando nossos lábios nem um minuto que fosse. Sua mão esquerda espalmava minhas costas, unindo nossos corpos e me segurando de encontro a si, enquanto a direita cravava seus dedos em meus cabelos, não deixando que minha cabeça se afastasse, e não separando nosso beijo furioso.

Edward me imprensou em uma parede, fazendo minhas costas queimarem do contato, mas eu realmente não estava dando a mínima para isso. Eu queria ele de todas as formas. Todas.

- Merda, eu não quero mais esperar um segundo sequer... – ele grunhiu pela milésima vez, me carregando e senti o mármore gelado da bancada que dividia a sala da cozinha agraciar meu bumbum. Ele me colocou sentada ali, e soltou seus braços de mim, afastando um pouco seu corpo mas nunca perdendo o contato visual.

Apoiei meus braços na superfície da bancada, e inclinei meu corpo um pouco para trás, balançando minhas pernas e sorrindo, num ato de tentar provocá-lo ou parecer sexy. Parece que deu certo porque Edward deu um sorriso safado de volta, enquanto tirava seu cinto e abria o zíper da calça jeans.

Eu podia morrer de tanta ansiedade.

- Estou louco para estar dentro de você.. – ele abaixou as calças e a cueca em um único movimento e se aproximou, falando essas exatas palavras em meu ouvido, enquanto passava sua barba em meu rosto e cheirava meu cabelo. – É tudo o que mais quero... – ele se colocou entre minhas pernas, e as afastou, com suas mãos segurando meu joelho.

- Então vem.. – sussurrei, sentindo ele me puxar para mais perto de si, fazendo meu corpo deslizar em direção à beirada da bancada.

Edward pegou na barra de minha calcinha e levantei meu quadril para facilitar sua saída. Ele jogou-a no chão, e foi aí que realizei que estávamos no meio da sala, e que Tia Bree poderia voltar a qualquer momento, ainda por cima com Sam. Que ótima primeira impressão, não?

Porém, a adrenalina desse pensamento, me deixou ainda mais desesperada por transar com Edward ali, e naquela hora.

Suas mãos voltaram para meus joelhos e foram subindo por minhas pernas, passeando por minha virilha até chegarem em meu ponto sensível. Ele passou a mão devagar bem em meu centro, aplicando uma pressão de leve, e meus músculos se contraíram com a sensação, me fazendo esfregar as coxas uma na outra, de tanta vontade. Ele sorriu, mordendo um pedaço de sua bochecha, com a cara mais cínica do mundo.

- Só pra você saber... está totalmente aprovada essa sua marquinha... – ele desceu os beijos de meu rosto para pescoço e ombros, enquanto sua mão abandonava o meio de minhas pernas e seus dedos passeavam pela marca que a parte de baixo do biquini tinha feito em mim.

Eu não conseguia adquirir forças para responder então apenas gemi. E o nome dele escapou de meus lábios, fazendo com que ele me apertasse ainda mais, de forma a beliscar um pedaço da minha coxa.

- Você me deixa louco, Bella... – ele agarrava minhas coxas, enquanto falava entredentes.

- Edward eu quero você... – gemi. – Em mim... agora... – passei a língua em meus lábios e engoli seco. Eu estava em estado deplorável. - Não quero mais esperar.

Ele sorriu novamente. Um sorriso diabólico, e seus olhos cor de mel ficaram me fitando, me deixando ainda mais tensa e em níveis extremos e incansáveis de puro tesão. Como ele tinha todo esse poder comigo?

Foi aí que senti Edward dentro de mim. Ele me invadiu com ferocidade, me fazendo soltar um gemido bem mais alto, e involuntário, causado por puro êxtase. Envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e minhas pernas em sua cintura, agarrando-o de forma a nunca mais deixá-lo ir embora, apertando nossos corpos um contra o outro e me sentindo definitivamente completa.

Sinceramente, estávamos tão loucos, que não era necessária tanta preliminar assim. Ele não protelou para começar o ritmo delicioso, compassado, e delirante. Nossos gemidos combinavam, minhas unhas cravavam um pouco abaixo de sua nuca, e tive que me frear para não morder com força a pele de seu ombro e pescoço.

Ele enroscou seus dedos da mão direita nos cachos que se formavam nas pontas de meus cabelos e aproximou seus lábios de meu ouvido. Fechei os olhos enquanto ouvia coisas como "você é deliciosa", "minha deusa", "que corpo perfeito", entre outras milhares de frases que são difíceis de lembrar devido ao meu estado no momento.

Encostei minha testa em seu ombro, sentindo meu corpo entrar em pequenos espasmos de prazer, e não segurando os gemidos que Edward arrancava de meu corpo. Ele também gemia. Deus, como gemia... um gemido perfeito, que misturava o ar que ele respirava com o meu nome, e só contribuía para levar ao orgasmo.

- Bella, eu não sei se vou conseguir esperar, meu anjo... – ele falou com muito esforço, enquanto seus dedos cravavam em meus quadris, onde certamente deixariam marcas.

- Não precisa... – minha voz até saiu diferente. – Não precisa, não precisa... – as palavras saíam como arfadas. – Eu estou quase lá também, ahhh... – não me segurei e mordi seu ombro. Com força.

Edward deu um grito forte, entredentes, e vindo direto de sua garganta. Seu corpo todo tensionou e eu podia ver pelos músculos de seus braços e costas, que ele estava chegando no ápice.

Eu estava com vontade de falar todos os palavrões do mundo nesse exato momento. Porque meu orgasmo veio, e batendo forte, tão forte que eu era capaz de gritar até perder a minha voz.

- Puta merda... – Edward não freiou sua boca dos palavrões como eu, e ainda deu mais umas estocadas, antes de relaxar seu corpo e me abraçar de forma protetora.

Foi difícil recuperar a respiração. E posso falar sem dúvida que essa tinha sido a melhor rapidinha que tínhamos dado em nossa vida. Lembrei das vezes que tínhamos feito isso, e simplesmente não se comparava. Talvez poderia até ultrapassar aquela vez perfeita na parede, com seu uniforme de futebol americano, mas esse momento, esse nosso agora, tinha sido perfeito demais.

Não sei quantos minutos se passaram, mas ficamos ali, trocando carícias, palavras doces e pequenos beijos. Suspirei fundo, me sentindo nos picos e extremos da felicidade, mas afastei nossos corpos, indicando que devíamos nos vestir. Já tinha dado tempo suficiente para Tia Bree voltar, e eu não queria vacilar com a primeira visita de seu "talvez então futuro namorado".

- Sua tia ainda não voltou... – ele riu bem baixo, porém ainda ofegante, dando beijos molhados em meu ombro.

- Alguma coisa me dizia que ela ia demorar... – falei rindo, e dando um beijo em sua têmpora um pouco molhada de suor.

Edward falou alguma coisa sobre "entrar nessa família" que eu não consegui entender, mas quando perguntei, ele desconversou. Me pegou no colo e me colocou com delicadeza no chão, pegando minhas roupas, e não deixando de sorrir.

Ele se abaixou no chão e apoiei minhas mãos em seu ombro, para que ele me vestisse. Subiu a calcinha por minhas pernas, ainda dando beijos em minhas coxas, e depois foi a vez da calça. Achei fofo que ele ajeitou o elástico dela em minha cintura, dando um beijo em meu umbigo, levantando para me ajudar com o resto das roupas. Me virei de costas para que ele colocasse meu sutiã, e fiz um rabo de cavalo com meus cabelos, para auxiliá-lo.

- Sabia que eu te amo? – ele falou assim que terminou de mexer com o fecho e me abraçou por trás, ajeitando meu cabelo em um de meus ombros. – Muito? Como nunca amei ninguém em minha vida? – suas palavras vieram como sussurros, que me preenchiam de felicidade.

- Eu também te amo, Edward. – suspirei. – Sempre te amei. Desde que me entendo por gente. E você não sabe como estou feliz de que você está aqui.

Ele deu um beijo carinhoso em minha nuca, ainda causando sensações incríveis em mim, e era esse tipo de coisa que me colocava na realização de que o resto de nossa noite seria perfeita.

E era a única coisa que eu precisava.

* * *

_Sorry pela demora! (já tô me tornando repetitiva, né?)_

_Espero que gostem do capítulo, quero saber suas opiniões!_

_Um beijão e um ótimo final de semana! 3_


	38. Chapter 38 I'm All Yours

**Capítulo 38 – I'm all yours for the rest of my Life**

Isabella PoV

Assim como eu esperava, nós tivemos uma noite perfeita.

Fizemos amor a noite inteira, matamos toda a saudade que nos arrancava o ar e quando fomos realmente deitar e dormir, já passava de seis da manhã. Aliás, Edward dormiu. Porque eu simplesmente não consegui. Parecia que se eu fechasse os olhos dessa vez, o tempo iria passar rápido, e o dia de nossa despedida chegaria ainda mais rápido.

Fiquei fazendo carinho em seus cabelos, olhando seu rosto másculo, a linha do queixo, a barba por fazer.. O jeito como ressonava ou como sua boca se mexia, porque provavelmente estava no meio de algum sonho. Suas costas nuas, que faziam um caminho de músculos até o bumbum, tampado pelo cobertor. Cheguei a sorrir. Ele era o principal motivo dos meus sorrisos e me perguntei como eu podia ser tão apaixonada assim por uma pessoa, desde que basicamente eu me entendia por gente. Foi amor à primeira vista, e apesar das dificuldades, era muito bom saber que agora ele era _meu_, e que estava _comigo_. Eu esperava que fosse para sempre e sem problemas, ainda mais agora que estávamos fora de alcance de tudo que nos ameaçava anteriormente.

Depois de tentar dormir mais uma vez e não conseguir, resolvi me levantar, vendo que já eram nove e quarenta da manhã. Eu sabia que Edward devia estar exausto, primeiro por nossa noite muito intensa, mas também principalmente por causa do fuso horário. A diferença era muito grande, e eu mesma demorei quase um mês para me acostumar por completo.

Levantei, vestindo minha calcinha, e um conjunto de moletom bem quentinho. Abri a janela rápido, para ver como estava o tempo, e por incrível que pareça, ficava ainda mais frio. Nunca imaginei que fosse pegar esse tipo de tempo na Austrália, mas o mundo inteiro estava mudando, e junto com ele todas as condições climáticas.

Quando cheguei na cozinha, Tia Bree estava preparando seu _açaí-nosso-de-cada-dia_, e cantarolando algo que meus ouvidos não conseguiam conceber. Acho que era em japonês. Não duvidei, porque ela fazia algumas visitas ao Japão todo ano, e falava bem a língua. Assim que percebeu minha presença, deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e depois voltou para sua preparação matinal.

- Açaí cura ressaca, só para te informar. – ela disse rindo.

- O que foi a noite passada? – brinquei. – Nunca tinha bebido tanto.

- Sei. Jogue a culpa na bebida. – ela riu.

- Que horas você voltou pra casa? – encostei minhas costas na bancada ao lado dela. Na noite anterior, Tia Bree demorou muito para voltar. Fomos dormir e ela ainda não tinha voltado. Se eu não estivesse tão em alfa por causa de Edward, acho que até ficaria preocupada. Olhei para o local onde eu e Edward demos nossa rapidinha ontem e sorri, sem nem ao menos esconder a vontade de sorrir ainda mais.

- Não lembro. Por volta das cinco, acho. Ah, e quanto a isso... _de nada_, viu?

- Ahm? – fingi que não entendi, mas meu sorriso me acusou na hora.

- Não me venha com essa, sua cínica. Eu tinha duas garrafas de vinho dentro da geladeira, eu não tinha necessidade de ir até o Seven Eleven. – ela riu. – Mas pra mim foi ótimo também. Nunca mais tinha ido a um motel. – ela falou, me deixando ruborizada. Acho que nunca iria me acostumar com esse jeito "normalístico" de Tia Bree.

- Eu nem sabia que você tinha mais vinho dentro da geladeira. – e eu não sabia mesmo. – Mas obrigada de qualquer forma.

- Disponha, meu amor. – ela terminou sua tigelinha de açaí e me ofereceu, pela qual aceitei uma colherada. – E eu estou feliz por você, mesmo que eu vá morrer de saudade e sentir falta de minha sobrinha morando comigo.

- Como assim? – franzi o cenho, ainda engolindo o açaí que estava em minha boca.

- Como assim, Bella? – ela riu. - Você acha que ele veio aqui simplesmente para te visitar? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha. - Dá pra identificar nos poros desse menino que ele vai fazer alguma coisa pra te tirar daqui.

- Louca. Não tem nada a ver. – falei, mas no fundo senti uma pontada de esperança nas palavras de Tia Bree. – Ele só veio me visitar, porque fazia quase quatro meses que não nos víamos. Ou até mais do que isso. – olhei pra ela como se o que eu tinha acabado de falar fosse a constatação do século.

- É? Veremos. – ela deu uma colherada no açaí e olhou em direção ao corredor, sorrindo. Quando acompanhei seu olhar, dei de cara com Edward ali, apoiado no portal que dividia a sala do corredor. Uma cara de sono tão fofa, que tive que lutar com a vontade de apertar cada parte dele, principalmente as bochechas, e falar o quanto ele era adorável, e o quanto eu o amava. Acho que a distância entre nós fez com que eu perdesse todo meu filtro com ele. Agora eu sentia a vontade de agir normalmente, sair falando o que tinha na minha cabeça, por mais ridículo que parecesse.

Andei em sua direção e nos abraçamos. Edward me deu um beijo na cabeça e murmurou um "bom dia" bem mergulhado no sono, pelo qual respondi e sorri. Tia Bree olhou para nós dois e sorriu, comentando como a juventude era boa. Como se ela fosse velha, e como se ela não tivesse acabado de passar a noite com Sam. Em um motel. Se bobeasse, ela tinha a vida mais interessante do que a minha, quando eu morava em Atlanta.

- O que faz acordada? – ele me perguntou ainda tentando acostumar os olhos com a claridade do dia.

- Não consegui dormir. – suspirei.

- E por qual motivo? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha e pegou em minha mão, fazendo carinho na parte de cima, perto dos nós dos dedos.

- Nenhum aparente. – menti. – Acho que é só a animação por você estar aqui, - continuei mentindo. Não queria deixá-lo triste agora, explanando minha insatisfação por não tê-lo por mais tempo comigo.

- Certo. – ele falou meio duvidoso. – Vim te buscar para voltar para a cama comigo. Não precisamos dormir, mas eu queria realmente ficar um pouco deitado. Você me cansou essa madrugada. – ele sorriu. – E ficar sozinho na cama sem você, com você no outro cômodo da casa, quando estávamos a mais de quatro meses sem nos vermos, é muito ruim, sabe?

Voltamos para o quarto e ali ficamos. Edward deitou, esticando seu braço esquerdo para me aconchegar, e descansou o braço direito nos olhos. Fiquei olhando sua barriga, e todos aqueles packs que compunham seu abdômen, e não pude deixar de dar um risinho. Ele era delicioso demais.

- O que foi? – ele levantou o braço um pouquinho, só o suficiente para me olhar.

- Nada. – ri.

- Me fala. – ele mexeu seu corpo, deitando-se de lado e ficando de frente pra mim.

- Não é nada.

- Eu vou ter que arrancar a confissão de você? – ele deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e levou sua mão direita para meu cabelo, pegando um pedaço de minha franja e brincando.

- Uhum. – mordi meu lábio e sorri, já sabendo que a última coisa que faríamos agora nessa cama era descansar.

Edward veio para cima de mim, me beijando com vigor, com vontade, e já pude sentir o volume de sua excitação na altura de minhas coxas. Ele estava com uma calça de pijama de tecido bem leve, o que fazia a sensação ser ainda maior, e me fazendo gemer bem baixinho por antecipação.

- Você definitivamente gosta de me tirar o juízo, não é? – ele falou com seus lábios pressionando os meus, e puxando o cobertor para nos cobrir.

O celular de Edward tocou, e ele afastou o cobertor rápido de nós dois, correndo para o criado mudo como se aquela ligação fosse tudo em seu mundo. Estranhei a animação que ele teve ao pegar o aparelho, e levantei meu corpo para tentar desvendar o que tanto ele tinha pra falar, e principalmente, com quem.

- É Jasper. – ele disse ao olhar o nome piscando na tela.

- Fala que mando um beijo pra e... – antes que eu pudesse terminar a minha frase, Edward levantou-se da cama e correu para fora do quarto, em direção ao banheiro.

- Vou atender lá fora, ok?

Fiquei atônita. Como ele podia não atender uma ligação de Jasper na minha frente? Qual era o problema? Ele ainda escondia coisas de mim? Estranhei bastante. Resolvi me levantar e ir atrás. Assim que ouvi a porta do banheiro batendo, e a voz de Edward lá dentro, corri para a mesma e coloquei meu ouvido na madeira, na esperança de ouvir qualquer que fosse a conversa que ele teria com Jasper. E principalmente, porque ele queria esconder de mim.

Merda de madeira maciça! Não conseguia ouvir nada, apenas o murmúrio de sua voz rouca e algumas pequenas palavras como "papéis" e "assinaturas", junto com a frase "então está tudo certo?".

Sorri, porque por parte eu podia imaginar que aquilo ali era pra mim, e ele queria fazer uma surpresa. Ajeitei meu corpo, apertando a orelha ainda mais na porta, tentando ouvir melhor.

_"Peraí."_A voz de Edward falou, e a porta se abriu, com minha orelha grudada nela. Situação constrangedora. Edward olhou pra baixo, com o celular em mãos, e segurou o riso ao me ver com as mãos no joelho, em uma posição inteiramente desconfortável e que me denunciava. Nada que eu falasse ali ia fazê-lo acreditar o contrário.

- Jasper, te ligo depois. – ele apertou o botão do celular, me olhando como se eu tivesse feito algo muito, muito errado. Semicerrou seu olhar, e logo depois levantou uma sobrancelha. – Você estava tentando ouvir minha ligação, Isabella Swan?

- Eu ouvindo sua ligação? – arregalei os olhos. - Não.. eu só queria ir ao banheiro, e...

- Isso é malcriação; Você está sendo muito mal educada, mocinha. – ele apoiou as mãos na cintura, como se estivesse me repreendendo.

Não posso negar que comecei a ficar excitada com isso.

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – apertei meus lábios, tentando não rir. Os olhos de Edward continuaram a me olhar, um olhar meio misterioso, não me fazendo distinguir o que ele queria comigo.

- Vou te ensinar a ser educada de uma vez por todas... – sua voz rouca falou, bem próxima de mim.

Ele me pegou no colo, me puxando para o quarto e colocando a mão em minha boca quando ameacei gritar. Foi aí que descobri o que ele queria comigo. E não era dormir, nem ficar deitado descansando.

Por volta de duas da tarde, resolvemos almoçar e passear. Fazer coisas mais turísticas. Estava um frio absurdo lá fora, e tivemos que colocar roupas muito pesadas para sair. Quase morri quando vi Edward usando um raincoat preto, com calça jeans e uma blusa preta de gola até o pescoço. Imaginei se tinha sido Esme que fez a mala dele, porque ele nunca tinha se vestido desse jeito. Parecia mais homem. Mais responsável. E eu por pouco não desisti de passear, para voltar para a cama com ele. Ele estava absurdamente encantador.

Fomos ao "_The Old Brewery"_ do outro lado da orla de Perth, e comemos olhando a vista maravilhosa que dava para toda a baía. Tomamos a famosa cerveja preta, e Edward adorou, falando que ia ficar deprimido quando chegasse nos Estados Unidos e não encontrasse ela por lá. Fiquei meio triste ao ouvir ele falar de sua volta, mas algo nos olhos dele me passava esperança. Eu não estava entendendo mais nada. Mas esperava que algo tivesse a ver com o telefonema de Jasper hoje mais cedo. Tudo estava tão gostoso e parecido com o começo do nosso relacionamento, que eu sentia um alívio fora do comum, como se uma bigorna tivesse sido tirada de meus ombros. Ele sorria, eu sorria, a gente ria, que nem dois babacas apaixonados.

Depois que almoçarmos, fomos andando pelas ruas. Esse lado da orla era completamente diferente da área onde Tia Bree morava. A arquitetura era bonita, e mais colonial. Tiramos fotos em vários pontos turísticos, mas eu parei quando vi uma rua muito familiar. Sorri ao lembrar que ali era a minha antiga escola, e me veio automaticamente lembranças de minha mãe, segurando em minha mão e me levando para a aula.

- Vamos até lá? Por favor? – falei segurando a mão de Edward com minhas duas mãos.

- Claro meu anjo.. – ele sorriu. – Contanto que você me prometa que não vai ficar triste, nem sofrer de saudosismo.. Odeio te ver desse jeito. – ele me deu um selinho.

- Não vou. – prometi, mesmo não sabendo ao certo se conseguiria ou não.

Assim que chegamos, avistamos o enorme campo, e alguns meninos estavam treinando futebol americano. Sorri e olhei na direção de Edward, vendo que ele estava simplesmente vidrado nos meninos jogando. Um deles fez uma jogada errada e Edward reclamou para si, apontando onde ele havia errado. Foi ali que eu tive a certeza que ele sempre teve uma verdadeira paixão por aquele esporte.

- Você quer entrar para assistir?

- Será que pode? – ele parecia uma criança, pedindo para entrar em uma piscina de bolinhas.

- Claro que pode. O campo é aberto.

- Vamos? – ele pegou em minha mão sorrindo.

- Claro. – sorri de volta, vendo ele andando rápido e me levando para dentro do campo.

Me sentei na arquibancada, fechando meu casaco para se esquivar do frio, e Edward se aproximou dos meninos, olhando cada movimento, cada jogada. Eu sabia que ele estava se segurando para falar alguma coisa, ou indicar o que eles deveriam fazer. Deviam ter entre dez, doze anos, e até eu que não entendia muito do esporte podia dizer o quanto eles eram inexperientes.

Passei o olhar rápido pelo prédio de minha escola, e por uma janela que eu tinha quase certeza que tinha sido minha sala de aula. Meus olhos começaram a marejar, e fugi desse sentimento, não querendo deixar Edward chateado. Afinal, eu havia prometido não ficar saudosista.

Fiquei observando ele, e seu jeito com as crianças. Em poucos minutos, ele já estava enturmado. Já jogava a bola para alguns deles, ensinava como fazer o chute inicial, batia palma quando eles faziam certo. Isso só fazia com que eu me apaixonasse ainda mais. Imagens de Edward como pai, futuramente, ensinando futebol americano pro filho vieram em minha cabeça, e fiquei sorrindo sozinha. Se eu falasse esse tipo de coisa pra ele, acho que ele surtaria de vez.

Ele colocou a mão no bolso do casaco, e procurou por alguma coisa dentro dele, com medo que tivesse perdido por ter corrido com as crianças. Virou o rosto em minha direção e sorriu. Cada movimento que ele fazia eu ficava acompanhando, tendo parcialmente um _deja vú_ da época do colégio.

Após Edward se despedir das crianças e ficar todo bobo porque elas realmente acharam que ele era o melhor jogador de futebol americano do mundo, - o que era fofo e extremamente adorável, - continuamos caminhando pela orla. Compramos um café bem quentinho, com chocolate extra, e andamos abraçados, apenas curtindo o ventinho bem frio, e recuperando a falta física que fizemos um ao outro.

- Tem um lugar que quero te levar. – olhei para o relógio. – Mas temos que apressar um pouco, se quisermos pegar o horário certo.

- Onde é? – ele deu um gole em seu café e me olhou curioso. Cada vez que ele falava, a fumaça saía de sua boca. Eu ficava olhando todas suas ações e me encantando. Era como se eu estivesse me apaixonando novamente.

- Um lugar onde meu pai e minha mãe tiveram seu primeiro encontro... e onde... – ri. – De uma forma muito engraçada, eles resolveram dar o meu nome.

Edward franziu o cenho mas esticou seu braço, envolvendo meus ombros e continuamos andando até chegarmos no "_The Bell Tower"._ Ele pagou nossas entradas e subimos de elevador até o último andar. Péssimo dia para escolher vir aqui, porque o frio parecia milhões de vezes maior no último andar.

O _Bell Tower_ era um monumento que foi alvo de brigas entre a Inglaterra e a Austrália durante um bom tempo. Consistia num dos monumentos, - se não o único, - mais altos do país, e cada um de seus andares possuía um certo número de sinos. Eles tocavam automaticamente às seis horas da tarde, mas não era aquele som ensurdecedor. Era um som pacífico, musical, e muito bonito. Daqueles de deixar as pessoas emocionadas.

Assim que alcançamos o pico, vimos que havia muita gente, o que era algo comum, por causa do horário. Nos aproximamos de uma das janelas, olhando toda a vista da cidade de Perth, que apesar de um pouco nublada, ainda nos dava a oportunidade de ver o sol se pondo. Aqui, por volta de cinco e meia, seis horas, já começava a escurecer, e o sol mostrava um tom alaranjado lindo, independente das nuvens que o cercavam.

- Aqui é muito bonito. – Edward falou, ficando atrás de mim e colocando os braços em volta de minha cintura, me puxando para um abraço. Ele colocou seu queixo em meu ombro, e continuamos a olhar a vista.

- É. Sabe qual é o nome desse rio? – apontei para o Rio que cortava os dois lados de Perth.

- Qual? – ele deu um beijo em meu pescoço, me deixando por algum tempo sem força para nem abrir a boca.

- Você quer me deixar falar? – sorri, brincando, e ele me contrariando deu mais um beijo em meu pescoço, sussurrando bem baixo.

– Claro, meu amor... fale. – ele riu baixo.

- Rio Swan. – inclinei minha cabeça um pouco, para que pudesse enxergar Edward melhor por minha visão periférica. – E o nome dessa torre é _"The Bell Tower"_. Meus pais queriam colocar meu nome de _Bell Swan_, mas por fim minha avó passou por cima dos dois e falou que queria Isabella. Pelo menos eles não perderam no apelido. – sorri novamente. Agora só o que eu queria era sorrir, e mesmo que a lembrança saudosa de meus pais me viesse na cabeça, eu não ficava triste. Era mais saudável do que triste.

- É sério isso? – ele falou rindo.

- Aham. – me virei de frente pra ele, com as costas para a janela, e sorri, ao ver sua cabeça inclinando em minha direção, para me beijar. Assim que nossos lábios se encontraram, os sinos da Torre começaram a tocar.

O som era realmente lindo, musical, e quase toda a cidade ouvia. Eu mesma não me lembrava como era, mas estar ali no momento em que eles tocavam era completamente emocionante. Desde que cheguei em Perth eu tinha vontade de vir aqui, justamente pelas coisas que meu pai havia me contado, mas não tinha coragem. Não queria vir sem Edward.

Ele segurou minha cintura com força, aproximando nossos corpos e aumentando o ritmo do beijo. Mais uma vez eu estava me sentindo em outra dimensão. Juntar seu beijo delicioso, com suas mãos me agarrando, e o barulho dos sinos era simplesmente... inexplicável. Eu estava tão feliz que eu queria chorar. E foi o que aconteceu.

Edward afastou seu rosto do meu, e me olhou, tentando imaginar porque eu estava chorando, mas ele me conhecia o suficiente para isso. Beijou meus dois olhos, tirando um pouco as lágrimas que ali estavam, e me abraçou apertado, aninhando minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço.

- Eu não queria que você fosse embora. – falei tentando conter mais lágrimas. – Não queria ter que esperar para voltar, ficar nessa ansiedade...

Edward bufou e afastou nossos corpos, me olhando diretamente nos olhos.

- Casa comigo.

- Aham. – ri, debochadamente, revirando os olhos. Ele não podia estar falando sério.

- Porque não acredita em mim? Casa comigo, Isabella. Casa comigo e volta comigo para os Estados Unidos.

Segurei suas mãos e tirei-as de minha cintura, nos afastando ainda mais, de forma que eu pudesse olhar em seus olhos, mostrar que eu não estava brincando e que queria desvendar que história era essa.

- O que? Porque você está falando isso?

- Você acha que eu estava falando sobre o que com Jasper hoje cedo? Justamente sobre isso. Sobre seus papéis. Sobre casar com você. E sobre papéis de casamento.

- Mas... e as investigações..? – eu sabia que não era fácil assim casar em troca de uma nacionalidade. A polícia federal na maioria das vezes costumava ir atrás dos "noivos" e investigar toda a vida deles antes de liberar o casamento.

Ele riu.

- Você está livre, Bella. Jasper me ligou justamente para confirmar que seus papéis para voltar aos Estados Unidos já estavam prontos. Em questão de dois ou três dias você é livre. Não são os papéis oficiais ainda, mas são os temporários. É o suficiente para que você case com algum americano. De um jeito ou de outro, você vai voltar para os Estados Unidos. Mas na realidade, eu quero que você case com _esse americano_ aqui. – ele apontou para si, de um jeito brincalhão.

- Você tá falando sério? – eu acho que meu queixo ia cair no chão.

- Você quer que eu me ajoelhe pra te provar o quão sério estou falando? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo.

- Não, não precisa, e..

Então Edward se ajoelhou. E tirou de dentro do bolso do casaco - aquele que ele tanto sacudia enquanto jogava com as crianças - uma aliança.

_**Para ouvir: Lifehouse - Blind**_

- Sabe o que é engraçado, Bella? – ele tirou o anel de dentro da caixa, e ficou olhando a enorme pedra que brilhava no meio do ouro. – A primeira coisa que veio a minha cabeça quando você veio para a Austrália, era te pedir em casamento e conseguir seu _greencard_. Mesmo. – ele segurava o anel com a ponta de seus dedos, e por minha visão periférica pude perceber que muitas pessoas começaram a olhar pra gente. – E eu vim aqui justamente pra fazer isso. Só que... agora, aqui, nesse lugar, eu vejo que eu não quero te pedir em casamento somente para você ter seu _greencard_. Nem para te levar de volta rápido. Eu quero casar com você, porque eu quero que você seja a minha mulher. Só minha. Para sempre. E que nunca mais nada, nem ninguém, separe a gente como fizeram nos últimos meses.

As lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos e tive que passar minhas mãos de forma rápida por eles, porque simplesmente não queria perder aquela cena linda. Edward ajoelhado aos meus pés, em um local público, segurando um anel maravilhoso, e me pedindo em casamento, no ponto mais alto de Perth. O ponto onde meus pais tiveram seu primeiro encontro. O ponto onde eu tinha medo de vir sozinha, lembrar do passado e sofrer. Ele havia apagado essa má impressão para sempre da minha mente, me dando a esperança de quando lembrasse daqui, teria a melhor lembrança da minha vida.

- Eu carreguei esse anel em meu bolso o dia inteiro, esperando o momento certo. E eu sei que é esse. Isabella Marie Swan, você me daria a honra de me casar com você?

- _Ai meu deus do céu!_– ouvi uma mulher falando bem perto da gente.

- _Que coisa linda!_– outra respondeu.

Ouvi fungadas, e pessoas passando a mão em seus olhos, emocionadas com o meu momento. **MEU** momento.

E assim como o que acontece quando você passa por um acidente e todo mundo fala que toda a sua vida passa por seus olhos, eu me vi sentada na arquibancada do colégio, em meu casaco de inverno, escondendo minha barriga e minha vergonha, olhando Edward gritando ordens com seus colegas de futebol americano. Me vi chorando, no banheiro, com medo do que Rosalie ia falar para ele. Me vi com o coração na mão ao ouvir Edward falando que nunca teria coragem de ficar comigo. Vi o dia em que ele me pediu a cola, e eu passei todas as respostas erradas. Ele conversando com Emmett em frente aos armários do colégio, falando que tinha sido reprovado por minha causa. Minhas inúmeras sessões de terapia, minhas idas ao hospital pela gastrite nervosa e a ansiedade para emagrecer. Vi James e minha virgindade indo embora. O dia em que Edward apareceu em meu escritório, presunçoso e em um terno cinza. Vi minha noite com Edward no hotel, naquele Coquetel. O escritório. Ele lavando sua camisa, e a primeira vez em que vi a tatuagem em seu corpo. O dia em que ele foi até minha casa levar minha bolsa. O dia do ar condicionado. As inúmeras vezes que fomos ao fórum juntos e o olhar que ele me dava, me fazendo sentir poderosa ao falar com o juiz. A noite no meu apartamento, depois do jogo e da briga com Alice e Jessica...

Nossos amassos no escritório. _Johnny's Hideaway_. Bed and Breakfast, com a velhinha pudica que achava que ninguém fazia sexo. O dia em que ele me explicou o que era futebol americano. Nossas brigas. Nosso término. A angústia, a tristeza de tê-lo longe de mim. Minha ida para a Austrália, e a vontade que tive de morrer quando achei que ele estava morto.

Eu queria ser de Edward para sempre. E nunca mais ter que me preocupar em ficar longe dele.

- Claro que sim! – falei segurando meus lábios com meus dentes, e lutando com a vontade de chorar mais alto, e copiosamente, como um bebê.

Edward abriu um sorriso maravilhoso, levantando-se e posicionando o anel em meu dedo. Segurou minha mão, dando um beijo carinhoso nela enquanto olhava em meus olhos.

- Eu quero te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo, _chefinha_– ele brincou, falando o apelido ridículo que ele tinha me dado quando começamos a trabalhar juntos.

- Isso é um sonho. – falei quando ele me abraçou forte. – É um sonho, e eu não quero acordar. – segurei na gola de seu casaco de chuva, me agarrando nele como se ele pudesse fugir e tudo desmoronasse. Mas não. Ele continuava ali ao meu lado, e suas mãos ainda me abraçavam, provando que tudo isso realmente estava acontecendo.

- Você é meu sonho. Um sonho que sempre esteve ao meu alcance e eu fui cego de não enxergar. Mas que depois de criar muito juízo vi que é a melhor coisa do meu mundo. A melhor coisa que surgiu na minha vida. Que me transformou. Que me deu um soco de realidade e fez com que eu me transformasse no homem que sou hoje, e não mais no moleque de sete, oito meses atrás. Eu te amo, Bella.

- Eu também te amo, Edward.

Ele me beijou, e eu pude ouvir pessoas batendo palmas ao nosso redor. Podia ser cafona, ou clichê, mas era o _meu momento_, o momento que eu sonhava desde os quinze anos de idade, e eu não podia estar mais feliz. Nunca que eu ia imaginar que um dia isso aconteceria comigo.

E os outros dias na Austrália foram completamente perfeitos. Fizemos compras, planos, assistíamos o por do sol imaginando como seria nosso novo apartamento, e até mesmo nossos filhos. Edward brincou, falando que queria ter um time de futebol americano inteiro e eu falei que não, porque eu iria ficar flácida, gorda e feia. Ele riu, me chamando de absurda, mas me abraçou e disse que eu seria a mãe mais linda do mundo.

Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que nós íamos nos casar.

No nono dia, voltamos para os Estados Unidos. Deixei Tia Bree com lágrimas nos olhos, mas com a promessa de que nos veríamos no dia do meu casamento. Ela e Sam. Agradeci por todo o carinho e por tudo que ela fez por mim. Ela me recebeu de braços abertos, e ainda por cima me deu o carinho que eu estava precisando no momento. Eu queria estar na presença dela constantemente, e além da promessa de nos vermos em meu casamento, fiz ela prometer que nos veríamos pelo menos de dois em dois anos. E mandaríamos email com freqüência.

Riley nos levou no aeroporto, e fiquei muito feliz ao ver que ele e Edward conversaram bastante dentro do carro. Fiquei na esperança que ele entendesse o quanto Riley foi meu amigo, e como foi importante a amizade dele, não me deixando surtar o tempo que passei por aqui.

As horas passaram muito devagar dentro do avião. Edward se divertia com a minha ansiedade, mas fazia de tudo para me acalmar, me beijando, acariciando meu cabelo, passando seus dedos por meus braços, segurando minha mão, comprando filmes para que assistíssemos e até mesmo fazendo palavras cruzadas comigo.

- Alguém vai estar nos esperando no aeroporto? – virei meu rosto em sua direção, após olhar o dia amanhecendo por entre as nuvens.

- Acho que não. – ele falou indiferente. – Talvez só Jasper.

- Ahm. – voltei meu olhar para a janela. Edward continuou acariciando minha mão, e eu acabei cochilando nas últimas duas horas até chegar em casa.

_Senhores passageiros dentro de quinze minutos estaremos iniciando o desembarque no Aeroporto de Atlanta. Por favor certifiquem-se que seus assentos estão na posição vertical e suas bandejas devidamente guardadas..._

- Meu deus, eu realmente não estou sonhando. Eu estou voltando pra casa... – sorri, falando bem baixo, na intenção que fosse só para mim, mas Edward ouviu. – Eu vou me casar... e eu vou ficar aqui... com o meu escritório... sem James... sem Didier...

Pegamos nossas malas e quando saímos, todos estavam me esperando. Olhei para Edward, demonstrando com meu olhar que ele era um sacana com essa história de surpresas, mas logo desfoquei ao ver Rosalie chorando ao me ver. Ela correu, com seus saltos altos, e me abraçou tão apertado, que me deixou tonta.

- Amiga, amiga, amiga, nunca mais me abandone! - ela falou em meio a lágrimas.

Enquanto ela ainda continuava agarrada a mim, pude ver Carmela ao lado de Emmett, sorrindo, e sibilando as palavras: "Eu sabia que você ia voltar, meu amor." Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e Edward acariciou minhas costas procurando me acalmar.

Cumprimentei todos. Jasper, Emmett, e Carmela. Ai minha Carmela. Como eu sentia falta dessa _chicana_ linda. Abracei-a de forma tão apertada que cheguei a pegá-la no colo. Ela gritou, pedindo para que eu colocasse-a no chão, e todos riram.

Todos.

O som da risada deles, me fez sentir bem. Me fez sentir protegida, e amada. Eu estava segura e confortável, como nunca havia me sentido antes em minha vida.

Edward sorriu pra mim, e a felicidade dele estava tão estampada em seu rosto que por mais que eu ainda não tivesse um _greencard_, e ainda fosse portadora de papéis temporários, eu sabia que eu estava finalmente em casa.

Aqui era meu lugar.

Meus amigos eram a minha família. E Edward era o meu porto seguro.

Eu podia finalmente _sentir_; Minha vida estava definitivamente _completa_. E ao olhar o anel em meu dedo, e a promessa do que ele traria à minha vida, uma promessa feita por Edward... eu sabia que minha felicidade, e que tudo isso que estava acontecendo comigo significava simples e plenamente um _para sempre_.

**FIM**

* * *

_Essas são minhas últimas desculpas, afinal é o último capítulo. hahahahaa! Mas a culpa não foi minha, o fanfiction também trollou muito com essa história de não conseguir postar fics, depois não conseguir logar... I'M SORRY!_

_Ainda tem o epílogo, - que eu ainda não terminei de escrever, - mas prometo upá-lo o mais rápido que eu puder._

_Gostaria de agradecer a todas que acompanharam e tiveram a paciência de me esperar. Eu sei que vacilei algumas vezes e mais uma vez peço desculpas. Amei todas as reviews, li todas elas, e podem ter certeza que isso me deixou bastante feliz. Para isso, o meu muito obrigada também. _

_Espero que continuem comigo em outros projetos, - tenho muitos, - porque não quero perder contato com vocês. _

_O que acharam do final do capítulo e da história em si? Qual foi a cena preferida? Adoraria saber!_

_Amo vocês, e tenham uma ótima semana,_

_Dani Masen_


End file.
